Summoner of the League
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: All it takes is one choice. All it takes is one chance. When others want to give up. When others want to surrender there is just one thing that can turn everything around. All it takes it one thought to be put into action. All it takes is one person to be unique. All it takes is one. different. Tactic.
1. Chapter 1

_**KG: I….I…Umm…I can explain.**_

 _ **Wifey: (Glare!)**_

 _ **KG: I promise guys! I can explain all of this!**_

 _ **Audience: (GLARE!)**_

 _ **KG: Yes it's not Scattered Feathers or Merging Destinies, but I can…**_

 _ **Both: (GLARE!)**_

 _ **KG: J-Just let me explain!**_

 _ **Wifey: Kill him.**_

 _ **Audience: CHARGE!**_

 _ **KG: Oh no.**_

 _ **Music Of The Month: Stay Alive by Jose Gonzalez.**_

 _ **Quote: "Never give up, and be confident in what you do. There may be tough times, but the difficulties which you face will make you more determined to achieve your objectives and to win against all the odds," by**_ _ **Marta**_ _ **.**_

* * *

One young Uzumaki Naruto never understood why people ignored him. He never actually understood why people never gave him the time of day. After all, he was just like every other orphan in the orphanage…or at least he tried to be. Sure the men and women who worked for the orphanage supplied him with general needs such as a bed, food, water, clothes, and a shower, but anything else was a deep luxury. Whenever Naruto tried to play with other children the parents either excluded him by taking their kids away or by forcing him away. The caretakers didn't seem to like him hanging around the orphan kids either. A lot of this must have trickled down to the minds of the children his age. Perhaps he shouldn't say all, but most of the kids he interacted with scorned him essentially. Naruto wasn't particularly amazed when he thought about it. Sure the rejection hurt, but Naruto supposed it was better to get rejected by kids than to be called mean things by adults. Oh yeah, Naruto didn't particularly understand that logic either, but it helped when it needed to.

Perhaps now looking at it, Naruto should have thanked all of this strife that had been caused to him. If he wasn't left to do things on his own then he wouldn't have discovered some of the other simple joys of life…like reading. Okay, now Naruto would be real here. At first he hated reading. It bored him endlessly, things such as poetry or sappy, happy kids stories, but at one time he ruffled through a random garbage can and found a small book. That book had changed his life. The plot following a tried and true hero who outwitted his enemies was amazing to Naruto's eyes. His imagination took him places as he imagined himself outwitting the parents and kids of Konohagakure no Sato as he laughed from afar.

Perhaps that's what got Naruto so involved in things that had to do with tactics. He had no one to play with him so he figured to just play with himself. Oh yes, it was definitely as lonely as it sounded. Naruto played tic-tac-toes with himself, he played shōgi with himself and any other game he could find.

This essentially started when Naruto was about fifth or six. The Hokage had actually bought him the shogi board and pieces for him. He was a nice man, or so Naruto thought from his experiences. Sometimes on their free days, the father-daughter duo, Teuchi and Ayame, would play with him if they weren't doing anything. Those three were basically the people who interacted with on a daily basis that he could tolerate. Perhaps his tolerance of Konoha has gotten to its lowest point when he was kicked out of the orphanage and when the Sandaime had given him his own apartment. His attitude to the villagers, or perhaps his attitude in general grew colder and colder as he watched from his window as happy families on the streets made their way about their day, laughing and chatting away. It actually annoyed Naruto a little.

Naruto remembered one time when he asked the Hokage about his parents. The man's reply hadn't done anything to sate Naruto's curiosity and it sure as hell only served to make him anger. "You can't bring back the dead," was the old man's reply. Naruto had resolved to find out about his parents on his own, but he hadn't had much luck in that regard. However never let it be known that an Uzumaki couldn't be determined. Naruto was just the definition of the word. Look up determined and you would find Uzumaki Naruto in it.

About five months from moving into his apartment, Naruto started going to the academy. That wasn't as bad as Naruto surmised. He really didn't care about making friends nor about trying to become the best. Truthfully, Naruto just didn't want to be bothered. That seemed to be the silent agreement between the host of the Kyuubi and the teachers at the academy. Oh sure, on academic honesty the teachers graded him fairly, but Naruto never asked questions in class because he knew he wouldn't get a reply. He was happy to fade into the background and go unnoticed unlike a certain Uchiha prodigy. Naruto long since stopped caring about things like that, but he did have to admit that in reading his textbooks he was astounded by the tactics of the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime. The four truly earned their place as master tacticians. The textbook glorified some of their well-thought out feats and strengths in winning either a battle or changing the tides of a war. This excited Naruto so much that he constantly went to the library for more on ancient battles and winning strategies. Often Naruto attempted to recreate the scenario from his books with his shogi pieces. So often he found himself taking notes on the hows and whys a battle went the way that it did. It helped sometimes that he could go to the Sandaime and have the old man reminisce about the days where he had implemented some brilliant strategies. Perhaps for Naruto it was so much as reading was fun for him, but learning how to be strategic was one.

Naruto often wondered if it was for that reason alone that he bonded with only the Nara heir in the academy. The two challenged each other over a daily basis. While Naruto could have done without Shikamaru calling things 'troublesome' almost every two sentences, he had to respect the Nara's intellect, granted he was turned off by the boy's lazy attitude at times.

However no matter how much Naruto improved mentally sometimes, there was one thing that always puzzled him. His inability to properly manage to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. Oh he could do taijutsu as good as the next academy student, but his ninjutsu and genjutsu scores were so faulty that it confused even him. He asked the Sandaime if it was probably something wrong with him which had the man take him to the hospital a couple of times. Many times the doctor's told him that it was just the boy's imagination. However Naruto could tell something was off with the way that the doctors had spoken to him. He could tell they were leaving something out, but he never got to find out what those times. So despite his grades and his intellect…Uzumaki Naruto was dead last in the academy. That didn't particularly deter him, but if he were honest then he could have done without the fuckin' mocking from the rest of his peers. Perhaps it was just in children to be mean to one another. Naruto didn't know.

For the majority of Naruto's years until his 12th birthday he had been the dead last without much improvement. There were about two teachers who tried their best to help him, Iruka Umino and Suzume-san. They weren't the most understanding of individuals, but when Naruto had questions…which were few and far in-between, both answered him in the same respect as the other students. Perhaps that put them in a favorable light with Naruto, but for all of their studies Naruto had been unable to perform the Bunshin technique. Well funny as it sounds, he couldn't exactly perform the best of techniques, but he could perform the Transformation technique and the Kawarimi technique. Still Naruto respected both teachers despite the obvious misgivings he could see in their eyes sometimes.

Still perhaps looking on it now, Naruto had been a little stupid when he had accepted Mizuki's offering of a "make-up" test when he had obviously failed to perform the Bunshin technique, he had wanted to make sure that he could pass. As childish as it might have seemed, Naruto hated being belittled, but though he was furious with his teacher, Naruto had to applaud Mizuki's use of tactics. Naruto fell right for it like an attention-starved child. Perhaps, when Naruto thought about it, that wasn't so out of the ordinary. Maybe he wanted to give a celebration to himself for having to work so hard and finally making something happen that he let his guard down. It was actually pretty simple, all of the tactics Naruto had learned over his life, had helped him in retrieving the forbidden scroll. Evasion tactic, hit 'n run tactic, diversion tactic, double-edge tactic, were just some of the ones he had used. It had taken him some time to get into a place where he could learn a technique from said scroll. Naruto thought about learning the Kage Bunshin technique, but he quickly skimmed over it.

In the end, he only managed to learn one technique. It was a scroll about summoning. Deciding to test himself in ninjutsu one more time, Naruto figured he had performed the seals correctly for the technique, but it did worry him when the words quite literally slithered off the scroll and onto the ground. The words then effortlessly snaked up to Naruto's right hand and wrapped around his arm before trailing to his neck and circling around it forming a type of black collar. The seals then settled to the very middle of his right hand. On the seal were a space. Naruto could see the seals burn into his flesh with the Kanji for numbers 1-5 in the small intricate spaces of the seal before it faded away leaving the Uzumaki surprised. It was probably Naruto's first time outwardly expressing a form of surprise. Naruto didn't even have the time to be freaked out or find out what the seals did. He heard rustling in the trees.

Naruto's time with the scroll was ruined as he looked up and noticed Iruka looking down at him. His face was an odd mixture of humor and anger. Somehow, in the stillness of the night while Naruto was getting his ear torn off by Iruka's rambling, he heard something else. Something swirling in the trees. Truly throughout his existence Naruto always only wanted one thing. Naruto truly wished to be just like everyone else. Yet, a few simple words only now made him realize the greatest tactic the Hokage, the shinobi & civilians of Konoha had pulled on him. Heh, he was never normal to begin with. At least not when Mizuki had made an appearance did he understand this tactic. Interesting how he missed it when he was supposed to be a shinobi.

The tactic of…deception. "That's right Naruto! You are the Kyuubi who attacked Konoha 12 years ago!" Mizuki proclaimed as Naruto glared at the floor. Iruka widened his eyes as he turned to see Naruto frozen by these words. Naruto's mind had been racing. He supposed that had made sense. He had been born on October the 10th, the same day as the Kyuubi's defeat and for twelve years since that day he had been mistreated or ignored. His body trembled.

"Now you know why you are hated and why you will forever be the filth of this village. The Sandaime made sure that everyone hated you, that NO one loved you! It makes me wonder who would truly love someone like you! Now why don't you be a good brat and die!" Mizuki shouted as he fling his fuma shuriken in Naruto's face. Naruto could hear the blades hissing through the air and he honestly made no attempt to move. Iruka gasped before he found his strength and desperately charged at Naruto. Iruka pushed Naruto to the ground only for the shuriken to slam into his backside letting out a painful yell from the academy teacher as blood dropped from his backside.

"Why Iruka?! Why would you protect the same demon that killed your parents?!" Mizuki asked. Iruka chuckled as the shuriken seemed to embed itself even harder. With one hand he touched Naruto's forehead. "It's not fair is it Naruto? To work so hard, but to never be acknowledged, I understand that pain well. He's wrong you know. You're smart. Smarter than anyone in the class. You might think you don't care, but I know you do. I know you aren't what they call you," Iruka said. Naruto would have snorted now thinking back to that. Iruka must have thought too highly of him. No, he didn't care about proving himself to others anymore. He sent a small glare over to where Mizuki was standing.

"Naruto, you have to take the scroll and get away. You can't let Mizuki have the scroll!" Iruka said urgently. Oh please, Naruto wasn't an idiot. Of course he knew he couldn't let the man have the scroll. However at the same time, Naruto had a rather hard peeve with being outwitted. He loathed it. He…absolutely…loathed…IT! "Sorry sensei, but that's not an option," Naruto said as he stood to his feet. He quickly dusted himself off from the dirt before he sidestepped Iruka. Iruka watched Naruto in surprise and shock.

"Oh?! The demon is going to fight me?! You who failed the academy test three times think you have a snowball's chance of defeating me, a chunin?!" Mizuki proclaimed boastfully. Naruto could feel his right hand burning as he continued glaring at Mizuki. He tightened his right fist. "…" Naruto didn't reply as he looked down at his right arm. An interesting development. He didn't remember the scroll talking about the sealing lighting up like this.

"Sounds like fun! Bring it on demon brat! Show me the power of the Kyuubi!" Mizuki shouted with a mad cackle as Naruto took a firm step in front of Iruka. A power was coursing through his right arm begging him to be unleashed. Naruto looked down and noticed the kanji for the numbers 3 & 5 light up. "Naruto don't fight him! Just run!" Iruka pleaded, but he only saw Naruto raise his hand into the air.

"Be silent Iruka Umino-sensei. I will teach Mizuki-sensei that NO ONE outwits Uzumaki Naruto! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu( Summoning Technique),"** Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand into the ground. Iruka covered his eyes as did Mizuki as smoke came over the area. Naruto squinted his eyes for a brief moment before the smoke started to dispel. Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki looked on as…a little girl appeared from the mist. Her pink hair actually reminded Naruto of another of his classmates, a Haruno Sakura, if he remembered correctly though this little girl's hair was probably a shade darker than Sakura's. Her shirt was simply purple in color as well as her semi-pink skirt. Naruto blinked. Had…he miscalculated? He looked down at his hand and noticed both Kanji 3 & 5 were lit. So…why did he only see this little girl here? Why was a little girl here at all?! However something was wrong. Growing up as he did, Naruto had a knack for reading people. Though…perhaps that needed refining given this situation with Mizuki at the moment. In any case, this little girl who looked like someone who shouldn't even be in the academy yet…was stronger than he thought possible. He could see it in her eyes. She gave him a playful giggle before turning around to Mizuki.

"Hey Mister, have you see my bear, Tibbers?" she asked. Mizuki and Iruka gawked though Iruka was the only one showing fear. While it was impressive that Naruto performed a B-ranked ninjutsu…given the blond's record with ninjutsu and genjutsu in general, he had actually summoned an innocent little girl to a full-blown fight. Iruka had to get up before Naruto got this girl killed! "HA! Is this the best that your power has come to Kyuubi! How you killed the Yondaime is far beyond me! I will become the true hero this village deserves by slaughter you, Iruka, and this brat!" Mizuki cackled as he held out a kunai.

"NO! Mizuki, let her live!" Iruka shouted desperately from his place, but a hand from Naruto stopped him. He could feel it in his head. A connection bonding with the girl on the ground and….the shadow in the trees. He knew this girl's name. He also knew the person in the tree's name. Mizuki had to be so sure of his victory that he didn't sense the one in the trees. Naruto snorted. It didn't matter. Naruto would make him regret it!

"Go…Annie," Naruto ordered. The smirk on the girl's face seemed to darken as Iruka and Mizuki watched a small fire come into her hands. "Play time!" Annie said happily and before Mizuki could even question anything a huge fireball fired from the little girl's hands. Iruka and Mizuki gasped.

"What?!" Mizuki asked aloud before he dodged to the side. Annie's eyes followed his form before she tossed another fire shot at him. Mizuki jumped over the fire shot just in time to watch it completely incinerate the tree behind him. Iruka was stunned to silence while Naruto turned back to Annie. He then turned an eye back to the figure in the trees. He could feel it. He could feel…something here. He could…understand it. Their abilities, their names, their…everything. He could feel it following into him. Like pieces of a puzzle, they…completed his being.

The one in the trees awaited his command. Naruto held his hand into the air. "Wait for my signal dattebayo. Annie, make sure he doesn't escape," Naruto commanded. Annie gave another grin before she laughed as she skipped, yes skipped, towards Mizuki as the man landed to the ground. Iruka just continued to watch…stunned. _"Was this summoning from the forbidden scroll? What a jutsu,"_ Iruka thought to himself.

Mizuki's world was in utter disarray. How the hell could a little girl command the powers of fire release…without handsigns?! _"Is this the demon's power?"_ Mizuki thought but he didn't have the time to think for long as Annie came up to him. He watched as the fire filled her hands.

"Don't be a scaredy cat!" Annie exclaimed before she fired another volley of fire in Mizuki's direction. Mizuki quickly jumped to the side before tossing three kunai at Annie. She had to be eliminated at all costs. However Mizuki only watched in shock as a wheel of fiery aura surrounded Annie. The kunai effortlessly melted into the flames as Mizuki sucked his teeth. He backflipped through the air as Annie continued to grin. Mizuki looked behind her to notice Naruto glaring at him. He gave a quick glare to Naruto. _"So…he's controlling them? Well I'll just take the damn brat out first!"_ Mizuki thought before he dodged another fire volley. Mizuki flipped over Annie causing her to gasp.

"You failed Kyuubi! Your end is now!" Mizuki said as he swung a kunai at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and couldn't resist a smirk. "Checkmate Mizuki teme! Release Ashe!" Naruto ordered. Iruka and Mizuki gasped as a teenage girl dropped to the ground. Everything about this girl screamed…cold. Not the emotion, but the literal feeling. The flames of hell behind Mizuki from Annie and the cold front of Ashe in front of him. Her blue and gold hood, cape, battle skirt and shirt had Mizuki glued, but the thing that gave her away was the solid ice bow in her hands along with five frozen ice arrow. Ashe narrowed her eyes with a solid glare as her hands tightened around her bow. She pulled the string.

"Right between the eyes, Summoner! **Barē( Volley)** " Ashe said as she flung the five arrows at Mizuki. Mizuki's feet skidded across the ground before he noticed Naruto hold out his hand. Fear overcoming Mizuki, he turned and noticed Annie smiling…fire in her hands. **"Shōkyaku( Incineration),"** Naruto called out as the flames exploded from Annie's hands. Mizuki glanced at the icy arrows coming for him from the front and the flames coming to him from the back. No! He was trapped! Mizuki wouldn't die here! He wouldn't die to the Kyuubi brat! He wouldn't die to the dead last!

Mizuki tightened his legs and jumped into the air in time as the flames and ice arrows collided exploding in a sea of flowery fire. "Checkmate Kyuubi?! Don't be so damn full Brat! You're a hundred, thousand years too early to think you can defeat me!" Mizuki said, but Naruto merely closed his eyes while Annie and Ashe looked up. Annie was the only one who was surprised.

"Yay Tibbers! I found him!" Annie shouted with joy as Mizuki felt a shadow loom over him. He looked up and the last sight he saw was a flaming…teddy bear before the monstrous fluff toy opened its mouth and severed Mizuki's head from his shoulders with a single bite. The chunin's blood sprayed through the air before falling on Naruto, Ashe, Iruka, and Annie. His body twitched as before going limp. Annie walked over to the body and kicked it slightly. "Beaten by a little girl. Hehehe," she giggled before Tibbers faded back into an ordinary teddy bear. Annie grabbed him while Ashe discarded her bow. Both moved over to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the deceased chunin's body before turning back to Ashe and Annie. "May we continue to aid you, Summoner," Ashe said before vanished. Annie smiled and walked up to Naruto. Naruto gave a small glare when Annie hugged his leg before vanishing away as well leaving Naruto and Iruka alone.

"Naruto…what was…?" Iruka wanted to ask, but he watched Naruto turn back to him. Iruka's gasped in wonder. Naruto's eyes, had they ever been so blue before? Iruka wasn't sure he could remember such a time. Whatever Iruka was going to say died in his throat before he smiled. He groaned as he leaned against a tree. "Naruto…come here," Iruka said, the smile never leaving his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment but complied and knelt before Iruka.

"Close your eyes for ten seconds," Iruka said. Naruto did so, he was too tired to complain. The ten seconds passed in a blur and Naruto opened his eyes…to see Iruka without a headband. "Congratulations Naruto. You graduate!" Iruka said. Naruto frowned for a moment. He could honestly say that Iruka looked a lot more happier than Naruto could remember. Naruto might have gave the man a thank you…if he didn't pass out just before Iruka congratulated him.

-x-

Two days had passed by since the Forbidden Scroll Incident. Hiruzen Sarutobi rubbed his chin. "So that's what happened," he said having Iruka nod in an affirmative. The chunin academic instructor had spent the last day getting himself checked out by the medical personnel of Konoha before he was safe to exit just a couple of hours ago. The scar on his back was still a pain, but Iruka made attempts to ignore it. "Hai. He managed to summon people, a little girl and a teenage girl, both had interesting techniques, but by Naruto's commands they were able to overthrow Mizuki. I think his task at leadership and him learning a B-rank summoning technique were worth him passing the course. Hokage-sama, we aren't fooling anyone. Suzume-san and myself were always astounded by Uzumaki Naruto's intellect. He could answer things that some students, not even Uchiha Sasuke, could. Are we really going to fail him?" Iruka asked. Hiruzen sighed as he took a puff of his pipe. The nicotine was refreshing for the stressful day.

"Iruka, you are a highly qualified chunin. I wholesomely trust your judgement in Naruto-kun's promotion. However this little summoning that you claim he possesses has given me some worry. I looked through the forbidden scroll the night it was stolen. The formula for one of the techniques was gone. It sounds like Naruto-kun may have obtained it by unconventional means. If it's what I think it is then not even Jiraiya with all of his experience could remove the formula from Naruto's body," The Sandaime said. Iruka widened his eyes while Hiruzen took a look out his window.

" **Kuchiyose: Jigen Kirema (Summoning Technique: Dimensional Rift).** It was a technique that the Shodaime had thought about and the Nidaime experimented with. However the technique required too much chakra to work, however rather than throw the formula away…the Nidaime stored it in the scroll for security purposes. It seems that Naruto-kun has it now. That formula is even more complex than the sealing that the Yondaime did against the Kyuubi. I'll have to inform his jonin-sensei when I can," Hiruzen said. Iruka quickly nodded.

"You think this he'll be alright?" the Sandaime suddenly asked. Iruka merely smiled. "I think he's going to astound us all someday," Iruka answered honestly. Sarutobi just nodded with a small grin of his own before moving back to his work. Iruka quickly gave a salute before marching out of the room.

At the opposite end of the village, Naruto laid on his bed looking at his hand. He flexed it and his eyes stared at the summoning formula that wrapped around his arm. Naruto could see the 3 and 5 kanji had changed. Originally they had been blackened, but now they were white in color. Numbers 1,2 and 4 were a mystery. Though, Naruto couldn't forget that feeling when he defeated Mizuki. He could feel that connection of memories. _"Ashe, the Frost Archer. Annie, the Dark Child,"_ Naruto thought to himself. As if to confirm his thoughts, he could feel a small tingling sensation in the back of his head.

With a small grunt, he picked himself up. His team placements were tomorrow. He was sure that he was still a buzz from the shinobi due to his debacle with Mizuki. Well, Naruto did get something meaningful out of it and for now that was all Naruto truly carried about. Naruto quickly gave himself a shower, some food, and some clothes before he turned to the headband that Iruka gave him. It sat upon his table. That's right, Naruto had to take that annoying ID picture thing. With a snort, Naruto grabbed the headband, stuffed it into his pocket and walked out of the door.

"Come on brat! Hurry up and give a smile!" The photographer said as Naruto sat on a stool, a face of indifference etched across said face. Naruto really didn't have time for this. He would rather have had the man just take his picture and then let him be on his way. Naruto didn't feel like smiling. He was tired and he needed to get some shinobi supplies. Now wasn't the time for him to worry about a stupid ID and shinobi registration. So one can imagine his mentality when the photographer just sighed. "I'm not doing a retake," he said before he flashed the camera.

The processing didn't take long before it was given to the Hokage. Hiruzen looked at the photo before glancing back to Naruto. "You really couldn't give a smile could you?" Hiruzen chuckled while Naruto frowned. "If I thought a smile was going to benefit me in this profession then I'm sure I would have given one, but I can't think of a time where I would need a smile on my ID to be used to my advantage. You think you should be more lucky that I didn't cover myself in face paint. Although even for me that's ridiculous," Naruto said as Hiruzen merely nodded.

"That is indeed true. Heaven forbid if you had grown to have an extremely outgoing personality and did that, but then we'd really be demanding a retake. Well, at least you're consistent," Hiruzen said before allowing the paperwork to go through. "So how have you been feeling? With…everything going on?" Hiruzen asked. If Naruto was a little less attentive to the nature of the question then he might have just answered regularly. Fortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Discovering that I have the Kyuubi in my body is definitely an unexpected turn of events. Frankly I can't say I don't bear any animosity to the Yondaime Hokage, but I do respect the tactic. Not only did he get rid of a global threat to the village, but he also manage to increase the village's power output through me. As much as i dislike being a pawn, I doubt there is much I can do about it," Naruto said simply. Sarutobi just gave a short nod of his head.

"For what it's worth. The Yondaime did wish for you to be seen as a hero rather than this current result," Hiruzen replied. Naruto merely blinked his eyes before responding. "It hardly matters what he wished for now. The result didn't happen. To be honest, that little wish was hopeful dreaming at best," Naruto said and Hiruzen couldn't help, but agree with Naruto even if he was slightly saddened by the news of Naruto's thoughts.

"And your _other_ problem?" Hiruzen asked taking a look at Naruto right arm. Naruto followed his vision before he sighed. "I will admit that this was my own fault and I let my frustrations get the better of me. I will merely take this as a lesson and learn from it, though the result was a lot better than what I could have probably hoped for," Naruto said. The Sandaime couldn't really argue that and truth be told he didn't want to try. He merely nodded.

"Which why I believe you won't do something like that again. You are dismissed. Good luck with your team placements," Hiruzen said. Naruto just nodded before he stood to his feet. However before Naruto could make it to the door it was busted open. A blue scarf was in front of his vision. "Now I've got you gramps! The title of Hokage is mine!" a boy shouted as he dashed through Naruto's eyes, a shuriken in his hands. Naruto rose an eyebrow before the boy tripped on his own scarf and slammed his face into the floorboards. Naruto didn't look amused by the action and neither did the Hokage. Shaking his head, Naruto opened the door and exited the room just in time to see a jonin pass him.

"Honorable grandson, are you alright?!" the jonin asked. Naruto didn't really want to stick around. That just sounded like a headache waiting to develop. He sure wasn't going to be the one to deal with it.

As Naruto exited the Hokage Mansion, he made his way into the streets. It hadn't taken him long to find a general shinobi store. A quick henge and he had the supplies he needed while still having enough money in his account to pay the month and next month's bills. The rest of the day was actually uneventful for Naruto as he made it back home before the sun fell over the horizon. As Naruto laid in his bed, a book in his hands, he looked out the window at the moon. Strange, had the moon always looked so lovely? Naruto wasn't sure. He just shook his head before turning out his light and going to sleep.

The very next day, it was early so Naruto made his way towards the academy, his headband in his pocket. He hadn't found a place he wanted to put the headband just yet so he settled for having it in his pocket at the moment. Naruto did have to admit it was irritating to have his right arm burning every so often, but he figured that was because of something to do with the summoning formula. Naruto had actually been meaning to try that summoning last night, but he hadn't found a very good opportunity to get away from the village to do it. Considering it was the only technique Naruto knew at this point, sure it was a little sad, but Naruto wasn't about to be choosy with something like this. It was definitely something he could use to his advantage. He planned on doing so.

The academy was finally in sight and Naruto quickly proceeded to open the door. He took notice of a lot of his classmates break from their conversations to stare at him. Naruto surmised it was most likely with him being present when they had been notified of his failure. Naruto looked at them all for a moment before closing his eyes and weaving through some of the students. No one said a word as Naruto pulled up a seat and sat next to the window. He looked out the window, content to just ignore everyone and anyone. Naruto sent a small glare down the aisle and noticed Uchiha Sasuke giving him a small look as well. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Naruto focused back on the window. Sasuke turned forward again.

" _Troublesome. Didn't he fail?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself. While he was rather interesting in Naruto being able to come to the classroom, he couldn't stave off the whys of him being able to come. It didn't look like Naruto had a headband. So what was he here for? Shikamaru just shook his head. With time, conversations slowly started to go about again. It was no secret to anyone that Naruto was an…odd one. It was also no one's secret that he liked to be left alone. Not that anyone went out of their way to be friends with him since their parents pretty much badmouthed the hell out of him. Well he was the dead last so it wasn't much for anyone to think that they couldn't defeat him, but his aura just gave off an tone that he wasn't in the mood to be messed with at the moment.

About ten minutes passed by before Naruto and the rest of the class heard thunderous footsteps. The entire class grimaced as they heard shouting and yelling. "Move out of the way billboard! I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" people heard one feminine voice speak. "In your dreams Ino-pig! I'm the one who's going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" they heard another feminine voice say as the door opened. Everyone deadpanned as a blond girl and a pink-haired girl pushed against each other through the door. Both snarled as they looked at each other. With grunts they noticed the open seat near Sasuke. The pink-haired girl charged at the seat while the blond was nearly left in surprise. The pink girl slid into the seat before smiling.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, how are you doing today?" She asked with a small smile. Sasuke didn't reply to her question, but judging how his eyebrow twitched it was safe to say that the Uchiha was very much unamused by the whole situation. The blonde girl snarled before puffing out her chest and sitting in another seat. "Too slow Ino?" Shikamaru asked with a small smirk. The Yamanaka heir gave him a solid glare.

"Shut it Shikamaru. I'm not in the mood. Not like Sasuke-kun's gonna give Sakura the time of day anyway," Ino said as she folded her arms. However her eyes scanned the room until she noticed a sea of blonde hair just behind the seat that Sasuke was in. Naruto was looking out the window much to Ino's surprise. "Naruto's here? Didn't he fail?" Ino whispered. Shikamaru merely shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the million yen question on everyone's mind. But no one wants to bother him to ask. We all just assume a teacher's going to correct the mess if it gets to that," Shikamaru said. Ino just nodded before turning back to see Naruto not paying much attention to what transpired. Ino thought she could see something black on Naruto's right hand, but her view was too obstructed to be sure. Ino just settled to sigh in frustration as she watched Sakura just smile being next to the Uchiha heir. Ino snorted before she found some other ways of passing the time.

About an hour passed by for the class before everyone heard the door open. Naruto moved his attention from the window to notice Iruka come through the doorway. The chunin gave the blond a small look. Naruto merely watched as Iruka made his way to his desk. "First I just want to tell all of you how proud I am of you and the work you have put into school these years. You are all now true Konoha shinobi and I wish you the best of luck. Remember to look after your teammates and protect the Will of Fire. I will now read off your teams. Your jonin-sensei will come to pick you up after lunch," Iruka said, however before he could read he saw a raised hand.

"Iruka-sensei, what about him? Didn't he fail?" Ino asked pointing towards Naruto. Naruto didn't have to look at the class to know they were all looking at him. However from his peripheral he could see Sakura turn around and see him, a surprised look was etched on her face. It must have taken her a long time to realize that he was even breathing. Sasuke didn't even react to the question.

"Yeah! What's the dead last doing here?!" came a cry from a hooded youth with a canine adoring his wild hair. He essentially voiced everyone's thoughts in a more crude manner before Iruka demanded silence from the classroom. " Quite down Kiba. Now then, Naruto has passed as well in helping with an important matter with the Hokage. If you want to know more then you are more than welcome to ask him when I am able to conclude my business!" Iruka said a little irritably. The Inuzuka heir whittled in his chair before he slowly nodded while Ino looked at Naruto for a second before turning back to the teacher. For many female students…the chant of praying to the gods to give Sasuke to their team had already begun.

"Ahem, Team One, Judai…Seto…Yubel," Iruka said. Naruto frowned before he rummaged through his pack that he bought with him and pulled out a book full of strategy games that a person could play. Naruto pulled out a small pencil. He had actually made it puzzle number 100 before he heard the next team. "Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto…Haruno Sakura…Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said which seemed to be the queue for Sakura to jump into the air and squeal before throwing a peace sign to Ino…much to the blonde girl's chagrin. Though Sakura was a little miffed at having the dead last on their team, she quickly knew that the proc outweighed the cons.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this team. On function, this team was actually a rather weak one. It would have been better to put the top two male students together with the top female while giving the lowest ones the same with all those in the middle of the class average the varying teams. Though Naruto could see the underlying strategy here. Naruto, the dead last, would be inspired to not lose to Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie of the year, and Sasuke wouldn't stand for Naruto being better than him thus a sense of competition was made. It wasn't necessary a bad strategy. It might have worked…had Naruto actually cared about competition with the Uchiha. He actually didn't care about competition with anyone. Now Naruto wasn't ever to be considered lazy, but he saw no benefits in making attempts to prove his ego to someone else. That wasn't his aim. Still these two were his teammates now, he would make due.

"Team eight, Inuzuka Kiba…Hyuga Hinata…and Aburame Shino," Iruka said. Kiba gave a smirk while a shy Hyuga girl sighed before looking at Naruto for a moment. The boy in a trench coat with dark glasses merely nodded. Iruka then moved on. "Team nine is still in circulation so I will move on. Team Ten, Nara Shikamaru…Yamanaka Ino…and Akimichi Chouji," Iruka said. Ino resisted the urge to cry as she not only got the laziest boy in class, but the latest boy in the class as well. Her luck had to have hit a new low. Even Naruto would have been better than Chouji! Aside from her, Shikamaru sighed. Just what he needed, a troublesome woman on his team.

"May you all grow strong and continue to support each other," Iruka said before he left the room. Slowly students started to file out of the room. Naruto quickly took this time to pack his things and make his way for the door. "Hey Naruto, hold up! What work did you do for the Hokage that allowed you to pass?" Naruto turned his head and noticed Chouji was the one to ask. Naruto really wished no one had sought to go into the issue any further. Looking around the room, he noticed most of the clan heirs looking at him for an answer. Even Uchiha Sasuke had a single eye on him. Naruto closed his eyes and released a breath.

"Pest elimination," Naruto said before he walked out of the door which left most of the clan in suspense. Some began to murmur to themselves about what that could have meant. However, no one was able to come up with any definitive results to Naruto's response. The only one who seemed to be thinking it over deeper than anyone else was the Nara heir as he watched Naruto leave.

Naruto decided to indulge himself for once and and made his way towards Ichiraku Ramen. Almost the entire way he had been debating in his mind as he looked at the formula on his right hand. Doing it in the middle of the street was probably too bold for his taste, however whatever Naruto was summoning it wasn't in him to be ungrateful. Living like he did, you learned to appreciate some things. Naruto glanced to his left and then to his right before he moved into an alleyway. "Perhaps I merely have to think about them and the formula will accommodate them naturally. Naruto took a still breath. He held his hand into the air before he slammed it into the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"** Naruto said releasing a puff of smoke. It hadn't taken long for the smoke to dispel at all for Naruto stand face to face with the same two girls who had helped him four previous night ago. His blue eyes met the blue eyes of Ashe. He then shifted his gaze to look at the young girl, Annie. She gave him a wide smile while her teddy bear, Tibbers, laid in her arms. "You asked for us, Summoner?" Ashe asked. Naruto turned to her for a moment before lightly bowing his head which seemed to confuse Annie and Ashe a tad.

"I wished to express my gratitude to you both for your help in my affair a few days ago by treating you both to some lunch. Is this a bad time?" Naruto asked. The female frost archer raised an eyebrow while Annie quickly grabbed Naruto's arm. "Lunch! Lunch! Lunch!" Annie said with a wide smile. Naruto gave a soft glare before turning to Ashe.

"We didn't do anything special. We only did as our summoner commanded of us. There is no need to treat us to a meal," Ashe replied rather humbly Naruto had noticed. The blond frowned before turning back to the open streets. "I insist," Naruto replied before walking from the hallway. Ashe barely had the time to say anything else before she blinked. She watched Annie skip with Naruto into the street. Ashe slowly removed her hood and discarded her bow. She walked into the street. A hand helped her block out the sun. It was hot. A lot hotter here than Runeterra. Still for a woman who grew up in the icy hills of the Freljord this was indeed a welcome change. Still when she looked at what the people wore, she had to admit that they wouldn't have lasted long in the Freljord, but Ashe figured she was probably the most out of sorts here. Annie didn't seem to mind, but what else could the frost archer expect from the Dark Child?

Ashe quickly moved to catch up to Naruto. To be honest Ashe and Annie had been effectively surprised to be summoned by the blonde. As far as Ashe knew, she had been having bow practice before something called out to her. It was a good half a second, but her mind was filled with how Naruto lived his life and the situation he was in. Ashe, being a queen, never thought she would let herself before ordered around so easily, but his eyes. Ashe didn't mean to sound like…someone not…her, but his eyes captivated her in about one second when she stared into him. Any doubt she might have had about his capability in giving orders had vanished as soon as she landed on the tree branch. Ashe had definitely had summoners before, but…not one from another dimension. It would do well to watch him in the future. She supposed being treated to lunch wasn't a big deal as she was making it.

Naruto quickly guided Ashe and Annie to Ichiraku Ramen. Not the best place to treat someone, he admitted, but any other place and there would be hassles that he didn't wish to deal with. So, Naruto opened the curtain and guided the two inside. "I apologize for accommodations, but it's all I can truly afford at the moment," Naruto said. Annie quickly climbed up to the seat while Ashe just nodded. She truly didn't mind. Her summoner was paying. It was needless to say that she felt a little obligated. She quickly seated herself alongside Naruto. Naruto wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with Annie in his lap, but he figured that it could have been a lot worse, knowing the girls power.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Rame…oh Naruto-kun, you didn't tell me that you were on a date!" Naruto looked up and noticed Ayame giggling at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he sighed at what she was getting at. "These are acquaintances of mine. They helped me so time ago so I am treating them to lunch," Naruto replied. Ayame pouted at Naruto non-humor even though that was how Naruto always was. She just nodded before looking down to see Annie in Naruto's lap. She then looked over and noticed Ashe sitting rather peacefully. Ayame then turned back to the smallest of the group.

"And what would the young lady have?" Ayame asked. Annie glanced up to Naruto for a moment before grinning. "Everything!" she shouted. Naruto's eyebrow twitched while Ayame nearly dropped her notepad. Ashe shook her head with a hard sigh.

"She'll have a small vegetable ramen," Naruto said. Ayame glanced to Naruto before nodding and jotting down the notepad. Annie made a pouting face at him. She then made a face showing just how much she appreciate vegetables. "And what would you have miss?" Ayame asked turning to Ashe. The archer blinked before giving a glance to Naruto.

"I will take whatever he has," Ashe said. Ayame turned to see Naruto pinching the bridge of his nose. "Two miso ramen please Ayame-san," Naruto said. The waitress just nodded and quickly went away to give the order to her father who was in the back leaving Naruto and his two apparent female summons alone.

"Will this continue on?" Naruto asked. Annie and Ashe looked to him. "My summoning the both of you like this. I don't know where the two of you live and I certainly don't know what lives I'm disrupting. I might have to call on you both sometimes," Naruto said. The silence of the area was only matched by the sounds of footsteps outside.

"Well I can't speak for Annie, but this summoning is a definite one. I will admit that I had not known that summoning could take place aside from within Runeterra, however I will assist you if I am able. Your are the bow to my arrow. Point me in a direction and fire me," Ashe said. Naruto had to admit that was a little old-fashioned loyalty servitude if he had ever heard one, but he just nodded and offered his gratitude.

"I wanna play here more! I wanna play lots!" Annie said. Naruto blinked, but he just gave a nod to her as well. "Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced holding out his hand. Ashe looked at the offer for a moment before giving his hand a firm shake.

"Ashe," she introduced. Naruto nodded. He looked down as Annie gave her name as well before smacking Naruto's hand with her own. About ten more minutes passed by as Ayame delivered their food. The food was eaten in relative silence, but a sudden common ground had been made with the three, no matter how small it was.

Ashe had to admit that this food was an absolute delicacy. The way it warmed her body reminded her of warthog noodles back in the Freljord. However this dish had a lot more flavor to it. Ashe could even see Annie eating her foot without a hint of complaint despite it having vegetables in it. She glanced back to Naruto for but a moment and noticed him calmly eating. Ashe quickly turned back to her own food. This could be interesting.

With lunch finished, Naruto, Ashe and Annie exited the ramen shop. "I will be sure to summon you if I require assistance," Naruto replied to her. Ashe merely nodded before she vanished away. Annie gave him one more hug with a wink of her eye before she vanished away as well. Naruto released a small sigh before he looked at the time on a clock in a shop. He should be getting back now.

Naruto made it back just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura still in the room…alone. No doubt the other sensei had taken their students. "Idiot, where were you? We were waiting forever!" Sakura chastised. Naruto sent her a small look before moving back to his seat near the window. He sat himself down and looked into the horizon. He remembered his time with the Frost Archer and the Dark Child. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Sakura shouted. Naruto barely spared her a glance as the girl fumed. Sasuke shook his head.

Being ignored, Sakura just huffed before she took her seat back next to Sasuke. Team Seven sat in the academy room for…thirty minutes. One hour. One hour and thirty minutes. Two hours. "WHERE IS OUR SENSEI?!" Sakura suddenly screamed forcing Sasuke awake from the nap he had been enjoying while Naruto had felt content to continue his reading. He did admit that he shared Sakura's curiosity though not her hate. It was odd for a jonin to be this late especially to pick up students. Then again, Naruto wasn't a jonin so perhaps the guy had some kind of meeting or whatever. Naruto didn't necessarily mind, it did give him some time to think. Naruto didn't know why he had been so calm with Mizuki's death. Perhaps Naruto merely felt the chunin deserved it. He didn't know if he had any real sympathy for someone who took him for a fool.

A shake of the door slider knocked Naruto from his thought as he, Sasuke and Sakura watch the door open. Their jonin sensei came through the door. He looked at the three and Naruto took the time to observe him. He had a lazy look in his eye that wasn't hidden by his headband. His mouthpiece covered his…mouth, but the part that Naruto could easily recognize was the man's gray hair that stood up in the air. All in all, Naruto could feel something radiating from the man. He wasn't someone to be trifled with. "Team Seven?" He asked. Sakura adamantly nodded while Sasuke and Naruto reminded silent. Their sensei gave a short sigh. "First impressions? You all suck and I hate you," Kakashi remarked. Sakura felt the comment smack her over the head while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Naruto rose an eyebrow before the man hiked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Top of the school. Follow me before I fail you guys," he said before leaving. Sakura remained stupefied at what just happened. "The nerve of that guy! Being late and then threatening us! What kind of jonin-sensei did we get?!" Sakura asked, however she found that she was the only one who cared about the event as Naruto had already left and Sasuke was at the door. Sakura quickly paced to hurry up and not get left behind.

On top of the Academy's roof, the man leaned against the railing as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat on the ground. Well, perhaps it was more Sasuke and Sakura sat on the ground while Naruto leaned against a pillar to the side. The man looked over the three before giving a smile. "Well, now that we're all here. How about we all give some introductions. Ya know, get to know each other better," he said. Sakura quickly raised her hand. "What do you mean, sensei? What do you want us to say?" she asked. The grey-haired man sighed before clearing his throat.

"Well how about your name, your likes, your dislikes, dreams for the future. Things like that," he said. Sakura placed a finger to her chin while Sasuke frowned. "Can you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked. The man almost gave in to the urge to smack his face with his hand, but he had a cool demeanor going for him right now. He really wanted to keep that going for as long as possible.

"Well alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes. I have many dislikes. My dreams for the future? I haven't really thought about it. Okay, you first pinkie," the man named Kakashi said with a smile while Sakura dropped her mouth to the floor. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched irritably. Naruto gave the man named Kakashi a look. He had heard that name before. He wasn't sure where though. Still he got the essentials and that was all he needed. The man's tactic was plan. Reveal a little to get others to reveal a lot. Simplistic in nature, but Naruto could appreciate simplicity especially when it looked like it was working on his teammates.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I…I guess I like…S-S-S….," she stuttered as she sent a couple of glances to the Uchiha. "My dreams for the future…well I would really like to….," a blush appeared on her face as she glanced to Sasuke again. Kakashi and Naruto saw it, Sasuke was about one to two inches further from Sakura then from where he was. It amused Kakashi. Naruto didn't have an opinion on the matter.

"I…I…I hate Naruto and Ino-pig!" Sakura said with laid down authority in her tone. Now Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that one. What had he done to earn this girl's apparent childish hatred? Was it because he ignored her in the class? If that was the only reason then he felt like he could have dropped it all together which he felt inclined to do even if this apparent 'hatred' of hers was valid.

"Alright good. You next Broody McBroodBrood" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke. The Uchiha frowned at the name, but continued anyway. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things and I dislike a lot of things," Sasuke said sending a small look to Sakura that Kakashi didn't miss. From the shift of Sasuke's head, Naruto hadn't missed it either. Soon Sasuke continued on.

"What I have is not a dream, but an ambition. One that I will fulfill. I will restore my clan and I will destroy…a certain someone," Sasuke said his eyes the picture perfect face of hatred making Kakashi narrow his eyes. Naruto knew who Sasuke was talking about of course. It wasn't actually impossible for him to not know. _"Uchiha Itachi, the infamous prodigy of Konoha that managed to kill off his entire clan in a single night. I can see why Sasuke would want him dead,"_ Naruto thought to himself. Kakashi practically had similar thoughts before turning to meet Naruto.

"Alright blondie, your turn," Kakashi called. The air was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the breeze of the wind. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Naruto with his arms folded and his arms closed. Kakashi gave a small smile. "So are you mute too?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't rise to the obvious taunt tactic.

"Naruto would you stop being complicated and just tell him your name!" Sakura hissed underneath her breath though it didn't seem to do much good since everyone heard it. "….," Naruto continued to remain quiet as he kept his arms folded. Sasuke snorted before going back to whatever he was thinking about while Sakura tried to glare daggers into Naruto's skull.

"…Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said and then finished. Kakashi waited for something else, but he didn't get anything else. "Anything else you want to tell us?" Kakashi asked the smile came up even tighter. Now Naruto opened his eyes and turned to his sensei.

"I gave you all what you needed to know. You don't need to know anything else," Naruto remarked a glare of his own to match the small one on Kakashi's face. _"He's grown in an interesting way from how I thought he would,"_ Kakashi thought to himself before sighing as he figured he wouldn't get anything else out of Naruto.

"Well alright my cute little students, it's time for your test to prove you're genin!" Kakashi said. He didn't get much further before Sakura interrupted him. "Prove we're genin? But we're already genin. We took the test at the academy! Why do we need another test?" Sakura asked. Kakashi grinned. Oh man he always loved this part of dropping the bomb on students.

"Well Sakura, that test was just a test for seeing who had the _potential_ to become genin. This test is going to truly weed out the rest of you. This test has a 66 percent failure as an average. Out of all of you students, only nine will actually pass this course. Let's hope you three are in that number," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sasuke glared hard at the jonin while Sakura shuddered. Naruto placed a finger to his chin in thought. "We will begin tomorrow. Meet me at training ground 7 at 8 a.m. on the dot," He said before he hopped onto the railing. He glanced back at them.

"Oh, and word of advice. Don't eat, you'll surely puke," Kakashi said before he vanished away leaving the three alone. "What a weird guy, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just stuffed his hands into his pockets and got to his feet. Sakura sighed. How did Sasuke make even walking look cool?

"You heard him Naruto. You'd better not be late this ti…what? Where did he go?" Sakura asked. Sasuke noticed the spot Naruto was in and found it vacant. The Uchiha snorted before moving on his own, Sakura not far behind him.

-x-

Naruto entered his home and dropped his pack on the ground. He quickly made his way over to a bookshelf and while he put on a pot of coffee. Why? Why would Kakashi say words like this? They replayed in Naruto's mind as he leaned against the wall.

 _This test is going to truly weed out the rest of you. This test has a 66 percent failure as an average. Out of all of you students, only nine will actually pass this test. Let's hope you three are in that number," Kakashi said with an eye smile._

Weed out? That meant elimination. There was something that genin teams weren't doing that caused the test to be rated at a chance of failure being 66 percent. That was an interesting number even to Naruto. That meant this was something more than half the student body was capable of missing. It couldn't have been something incredibly obvious or Naruto was sure that most of the student body would have gotten it. _"Don't eat. You'll surely puke,"_ Naruto replied Kakashi's statements in his head. So they were going to be doing something so strenuous that it would make them puke or he was doing something else.

Naruto leaned against the wall and he placed a finger to his chin. Something was wrong about all of this. Naruto looked up as a sound of steam hissed in his ears. He looked up and noticed his coffee was ready. Naruto quickly poured a cupful before turning back to his bookshelf. He quickly took a book from the shelf and opened it. In the book he saw many pictures of Jonin with their genin in some form of group photo. Naruto took a sip of his coffee. _"Out of all of you students, only nine will actually pass this test. Let's hope you three are in that number,"_ Naruto frowned.

"Why only nine? If he wanted us to worry about failing then he would have just said that only one genin in one jonin would make the cut, but he said nine of us would. Three genin for one jonin. 66 percent chance of failure. It had to do with a strenuous activity that would make them puke. Naruto quickly moved himself to a medical book and opened it. "Often times symptoms of puking deal in sickness, loss of appetite, upset stomach, strenuous exercise, nausea, sore throat… "Wait, what? Strenuous exercise?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before he closed his eyes and imagined a few things.

Kakashi said no eating for fear that they would puke from the exercise. 8 in the morning was early, very early for most genin. Naruto could remember a few times where he skipped breakfast to save money to pay rent. He had been irritable a couple…of…times. Naruto widened his eyes. "I got it!" Naruto said before he shook his head and after a while let out a small chuckle. Not bad Hatake Kakashi. Not bad at all. "Interesting tactic Hatake Kakashi. Allow me to answer with my own!" Naruto said with a small smirk. He had half the answer, but he was sure that given enough time he would know the other half as well. There was just some pieces missing to his equation, but Naruto quickly got to work. If he got it right then he would be a genin by the end of the day tomorrow.

Naruto quickly laid out a piece of paper and got to work, his mind reeling as thoughts escaped his brain and onto his paper.

-x-

The next morning came easy enough. First part of Naruto's plan against Kakashi was to actually eat his breakfast which was easy enough. Now he could think clearly and he wouldn't have been as easily susceptible to irritation than he would have if he was hungry. However, Naruto couldn't have said the same for Sakura and Sasuke. Both looked absolutely terrible and even more so he knew they looked more tired than usual. Naruto resist the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. It looked like he was the only who had discovered at least half of the meaning to Kakashi's tactic.

Without a word, Naruto leaned against the fence before taking out the same book filled with strategy games that he had been doing yesterday. _"Each door is the exact same as the last. One door go right and five others go left. For every third door on the left, the sixth in the right will change color. Make each door the same color going three doors to the left,"_ Naruto narrowed his eyes before he got to work.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, glaring as she watched Naruto work on his book. She couldn't suppress the irritated look in her face when Naruto didn't answer her. She hadn't eaten and she was a little pissed off right now! "How long are you going to ignore me?!" Sakura asked as she marched up to Naruto, her hands on her hips.

"…," Naruto continued to tune out his teammate as he worked on this new challenging puzzle. Unknowing to him he was actually making Sakura angrier and angrier with his denying of her existence. Sakura scowled as she balled her fists. She held her fist up and was ready to strike the blonde, but Naruto lowered his book and glared into her eyes. He turned the book towards her. "I'm occupying myself with a strategy puzzle while we wait. Are you done?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at the book in surprise. Sasuke gave Naruto a small look. The dead last was doing puzzles?

"Since when do you do puzzles?" Sakura asked. She had never known Naruto did puzzles. Granted she didn't know a lot of what he did in general. Still the puzzle looked complicated even by her own standards and Sakura prided herself on her intelligence least from the grades she received from the academy. "Rather than worrying about what I do. I would like to ask the both of you a question. Why didn't you eat?" Naruto asked. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned back to Naruto while Sakura stared at the blond incredulously.

"Just as soon as I think you might have a brain, you ask something like that. Don't you remember? Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat or we'd puke!" Sakura said. Naruto brushed off the insult like water before looking over their faces. "Hmph, you both already look like you're about to puke. Especially you Sakura. Looks like you both fell for Kakashi's tactic like he thought you would," Naruto said making Sakura widen her eyes. Sasuke stood to his feet. Dead last or not, Naruto knew something and Sasuke didn't like where this was heading.

"Explain!" Sasuke exclaimed a little annoyed at the assumption of being played. Naruto gave the Uchiha a stern look before looking back at his book. "Kakashi most likely had two things in mind when he told us to not eat. Either he wanted to teach us to fight under conditions where we wouldn't be able to fight in our best like in a real world fight, or he wanted us at our weakest where it would be easiest for him to get rid of us or for us to fail. He said 66 percent of students who undergo this test fail. We can assume that they were at their best when they failed these. The two of you aren't. I would guess that because you two didn't eat this test that we must undergo now has a 75 percent failure chance," Naruto said. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat before Sasuke took a step forward.

"How does our not eating affect the chances?" Sasuke asked with irritation. Naruto didn't look at Sasuke, but he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips. "We're going to be using our minds, no matter what test this is. Could you two truly think rationally and calmly when you're hungry? Are you sure you would rush into anger because something wasn't working? You're already on low energy and you're going to be on lower energy when this test is over," Naruto said. Sasuke stiffened while Sakura widened her eyes.

The Uchiha growled as he looked at the ground. Just perfect. A test where his very shinobi career was on the line and he wasn't at his very best to even take it! "So what do we do now? If we take this test we're doomed! Kakashi-sensei could be here any minute!" Sakura said. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he placed a finger to his chin. By Kakashi's words if this was a simple test, he could have tested them all individually and whoever failed could merely fail, but he wanted to test all three at the same time. That meant that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would have to do something together. Naruto needed these two for some reason. He sighed.

"I arrived here twenty minutes ago. It's five minutes close to the meeting time. Whether you both take this advice or not is on you, but given our sensei's behavior the first time we met, I believe he will be late this time as well. He was late two hours last time, it would be safe to assume he'll be that late again. You both have two hours to run back to the village, get something on your stomach and come back here," Naruto instructed. Sakura and Sasuke glanced to each other before Sakura folded her arms.

"Why should we listen to you? Maybe you just want to drag us down with you!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for an amount of time. Let it be known that Uchiha Sasuke was a prideful person. Much less than being advised, he hated being ordered, much less by the dead last of Konoha, but something in Naruto's eyes made Sasuke understand. This was the best tactic they had right now.

Sasuke turned around and walked off. "Sasuke-kun, where are you going? What if he's wrong? What if Kakashi-sensei comes in the next two minutes?! We'll fail!" Sakura protested, but Sasuke marched through them. If he stayed then they would fail, if they left they failed. Well, Uchiha Sasuke was going to choose the path were the failure was lessened!

Naruto watched Sasuke march off until he was out of sight. Sakura followed after him nearly as fast. Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes. Well this was the first step and if, by chance, he was wrong then Naruto would accept the responsibility. But he knew he was right. He could feel it.

In time, two hours passed by as Kakashi came into the clearing with a smile on his face. He wondered how his cute little genin were going to blow up in his face for being late. A small part of him did feel bad making them suffer, but that part might as well have been minuscule. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. He could see the forms of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the clearing. Naruto seemed to be the calmest for one who was hungry, but given his attitude from last time, Kakashi couldn't tell if he was hungry or not. However he was most concerned when Sakura was looking at him with surprised completely etched on her face. She looked back and Naruto before looking back at Kakashi. Kakashi blinked. Did he miss something?

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted with extra vigor that Kakashi didn't know a girl on hunger could have. He just rubbed the back off is head as Naruto looked up and Sasuke stared at him. "Maa maa, sorry about that. I saw a black cat in the middle of my path so I had to take the long way around the village. Then an old lady was carrying her groceries. I had to help her," Kakashi said. Sasuke frowned while Sakura tightened her fists. Naruto blinked before releasing a sigh.

"Well the sun's in the sky. There is a fresh breeze in the wind. Shall we get started?" Kakashi asked as he walked through the gates. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed him until they all stood in the middle of the training ground's clearing. Kakashi stood before them with a smile. He then reached into his pocket.

"Your test is to…retrieve these bells from me. You can use anything at your disposal. Oh also, another word of advice, come at me with intent to kill…or you will never get these bells," Kakashi said holding two bells in front of the three students. "Are you sure Kakashi-sensei? Won't you get hurt?" Sakura asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Oh I think I can worry about myself just fine. You have one hour. If you don't have a bell by that time then you will be tied to a post as you watch me eat my lunch. Also to the person who doesn't have a bell…not only will you be tied to a post…but you will also be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes hardened. There, it was right there. In those sentences the 66 percent failure chance answer was there. Naruto just had to look for it now.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke's face contorted into a grin. Sakura's eyes grew fearful while Kakashi tied the bells to his flak jacket. "Well, are we all ready?" Kakashi asked. Naruto took a glance to the summoning formula on his arm. He then glanced back to Kakashi. Sasuke nodded. So did Sakura, albeit hesitantly.

"Well…GO!" Kakashi said and without a word, Naruto slammed his hand on the ground shocking Sakura and Sasuke as the blonde spoke. His eyes glared into Kakashi's form. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as a puff of smoke came over the area.

* * *

 _ **KG: It had to be done! (Holds arms) I'm not sorry!**_

 _ **May: How about you finish what you already have before making other nonsense?!**_

 _ **KG: Why are you so concerned about me not finishing Scattered Feathers?**_

 _ **May: I'm not! I'm concerned about…your audience! They're the ones who need it!**_

 _ **KG:…..Since when do you care about my fanbase's needs?**_

 _ **May: JUST UPDATE THE STORY!**_

 _ **KG:….wait. You want me to update because…Oh. my. god.**_

 _ **May: W-What?**_

 _ **KG: Oh. My. GOD! YES! I knew it!**_

 _ **May: You don't know anything!**_

 _ **KG: Well guys, I can stop this first chapter here. He can't summon them all. It will be a continued process.**_

 _ **Available Champions - Right now**_

 _ **Ashe, Annie**_

 _ **KG: This is all he knows he has. I'll continue to keep track.**_

 _ **KG: Well that's all folks. Stay breezy, never give up, review, protect what's important to you, and…SEND ME FUCKIN CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **KG: I ALSO DEMAND ALL OF YOU TO RESPECT THE CREAM!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KG: Okay we're back.**_

 _ **Wifey: This…isn't Scattered Feathers.**_

 _ **KG: You're right. It isn't.**_

 _ **Wifey: You want me to divorce you, don't you?**_

 _ **KG: Nope, but I would like a little patience while I plan things out.**_

 _ **Wifey: You would need a brain to plan things out.**_

 _ **KG: You wound me bae. You wound me.**_

 _ **Wifey: (Sigh)**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Highlander by Lost Horizon.**_

 _ **Quote: "I think what it takes to succeed remains the same. You have to have a real love of your sport to carry you through all the bad times, you still want to go ski even when things aren't working. You must have a commitment to work hard and to never give up," by Nancy Greene.**_

* * *

Perhaps Naruto had to admit that using a new summoning formula, whose intricate design and functions were mostly alien to him, was probably a rather…unreasonable use of resources in an exam against a jonin that he knew almost nothing about. Yet, Naruto had held the understanding that this jutsu was the same as any other jutsu. The smoke had clouded the area just like it would have for a quote-unquote regular summoning jutsu. However, Naruto at least expecting _something_ to come to his aid. When the smoke dissipated, he summoned nothing! All he had gotten for his troubles was a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched while Sasuke and Sakura, even Kakashi, waited for something to happen. Kakashi was the one with the most amused look on his face while Sakura and Sasuke blinked. Sasuke's was more out of a sudden interest than anything else. _"Since when was the dobe capable of the summoning technique? Though judging by the effects. He screwed it up somehow,"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto turned a small eye to the sealing formula on his right hand. Everything looked fine as far as he could tell. There weren't any smudge marks that could probably tamper with the summoning array. His eyes trailed down his arm until they landed on the numbers. He frowned. Besides numbers 1,2 and 4, numbers 3 and 5 were now a rather dark shade of red unlike the white color that they had previously been. Did this have something to do with Annie and Ashe? Naruto wasn't exactly sure. Given how the two had been summoned by him, it seemed that they had the option to refuse to be summoned. Perhaps the two were having important matters to attend to that didn't allow them to be summoned right now. It was definitely one plausible theory Naruto had. However Naruto couldn't rule out the possibility of something happening to the summoning formula. Although as far as Naruto understood it, there was no one in Konoha who specialized in seals or summoning techniques. This left Naruto with an internal curse. He had a plan where he would have liked Annie's assistance, but that seemed to be off the table. Add to the fact that numbers 1, 2, and 4 weren't reddened then Naruto surmised that this had to be something done with Ashe and Annie in general.

"Am…I to be waiting for something?" Kakashi asked, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto sent a glare to the smiling jonin. Quickly he realized their predicament before reaching into his power. Naruto quickly grabbed a smoke bomb and slammed it into the ground covering the area in more smoke. It didn't take long for the smoke to dispel until Kakashi realized he was the only one in the fields. He narrowed his visible eye.

" _Well it looks like despite that…interesting start, they all know how to hide. Let's see, Sasuke's over there. Sakura's over there. Only person I can't find is Naruto. Well, let's see what they can come up with,"_ Kakashi thought to himself. Well, he was sure that he could handle three academy students. So…he took out an orange book and placed one of his hands in his pockets. He just had to bide his time.

Meanwhile, in another section of the forest, Naruto slammed his hand on the ground. He had made the attempt to summon Ashe and Annie one more time, but all he got was smoke in return. Naruto had thereby concluded that he wouldn't be getting any help from either Ashe nor Annie. Add to the fact that Naruto wasn't sure if or how he could summon anyone else, but given that 1,2, and 4 were blackened then there had to have been something that he was missing. Still, the bad part was Naruto didn't have the time to think about it. He currently had to think over what Kakashi had just told them.

" _You have one hour. If you don't have a bell by that time then you will be tied to a post as you watch me eat my lunch. Also to the person who doesn't have a bell…not only will you be tied to a post…but you will also be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said._

Naruto sat on a tree branch and closed his eyes. Two bells. Three genin. No matter how this turned out, one of them would be sent back to the academy. Yet that made no sense. If only two were going to make it then Kakashi would have lied when he told them that only nine students pass the test. Naruto thought back once again. _"Let's hope you three are in that number,"_ Naruto folded his arms. He said 'you three' so there had to be a way that all three of them could pass. Nine genin, then that meant three jonin for three teams. With a sigh, Naruto cracked his neck.

" _Calm down Naruto. Assess everything you have. Just…think,"_ Naruto told himself as he crossed his legs and held a meditative pose. From Kakashi's words the other day, it was possible for the three of them to pass thus Naruto could conclude that Kakashi was purposely lying to them about one of them going to academy. He then told them to come at him…with intent to kill or they would never get the bells. Given that they were academy students, they had never gone after anyone with intent to kill so that meant that it would be hard for them to…hurt…a…JONIN!

"It…doesn't matter. Going at him individually he would disable all three of us without making any real effort to acknowledge our attempts. But he gave us a reason to go after him…and a reason to divide…us…up!" Naruto widened his eyes as he jumped to his feet. His hair shadowed his eyes before he let out a small chuckle. What an interesting tactic. Not bad Hatake Kakashi. Not bad at all.

He got it! He understood the point. This wasn't about bells! It wasn't about who got sent back to the academy! He only made it seem like it was. Naruto quickly thought back to their team introductions. Sasuke would never want to go back to the academy since that would, in his mind, prevent him from gaining vengeance on Uchiha Itachi. Sakura wouldn't want to go back to the academy in order to stay with Sasuke. Naruto didn't personally care either way, but going back after the ordeal of dealing with Mizuki didn't appeal to him. With all of their individual goals…they wouldn't work together to try and defeat a superior opponent. Who would want to work together if it meant that one of you would still fall?

"I have to get to Sakura and Sasuke," Naruto said to himself as he stood. Just as he stood Naruto heard a piercing scream that sounded much like Sakura. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Looked like Kakashi had his first victim. Okay, he had to get to Sasuke…and then maybe get to Sakura. Still, Naruto wasn't sure how he could help. His only technique was being blocked somehow. Naruto looked at his right hand before he clenched it. No matter. Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't let something so insignificant stop him. As Naruto dashed from where he was previously standing, he didn't notice the number 2 begin to brighten.

It hadn't taken Naruto very long to find Uchiha Sasuke and if he were honest, if he weren't him, then he would have outright laughed in the Uchiha's face. He only settled for looking at the pride of the Uchiha clan buried up to his neck in dirt. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a rather long time. Naruto gave a small sigh. "Discovered that you couldn't match a jonin, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke resisted the urge to scowl.

"Just get me out of here dobe!" Sasuke said with a growl. However to Sasuke's rising irritation, he watched Naruto kneel in front of him. Naruto knew he could dig up the Uchiha, but right now Sasuke was as restrained as Naruto was going to get him so he might as well have used this opportunity.

"Listen to what I have to say first," Naruto said. Now, generally Sasuke would have told Naruto to dig him out with more of a demand, but Sasuke wasn't really in the mood to try and dare he say he couldn't do anything without Naruto helping him anyway. It's not like he had much of a choice to listen to Naruto. So…Sasuke heard Naruto speak his possible theories. Each made Sasuke surprised at the sudden intellect he didn't know Naruto could have. Though Sasuke always knew that Naruto had done well on the written exams given by Iruka and Suzume, their previous teachers. Much as Sasuke loathed to admit it, Naruto had an actually knack for theory and strategy games. Sasuke couldn't deny that Naruto's theories held some type of weight. Even in his mind, Sasuke could…begrudgingly agree that even with his skills he couldn't fight a jonin…at least on his own. Once Naruto finished, Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond.

"Hn, and if you're wrong, what then? We'll all fail!" Sasuke said. Naruto eyed the Uchiha for a moment. He had to admit that what he was telling Sasuke to do was actually a huge jeopardy of interests, especially Sasuke's interests, but Naruto definitely knew that this was the best choice of action. He gave a short breath before staring into Uchiha Sasuke's eyes.

"Because I know that with how we're dong right now…none of us are going to get those bells and we'll all fail then. You trusted me when I told you about Kakashi's little test in us eating. I'm asking you to place that same trust in my judgment right now," Naruto said plainly. Sasuke glared into Naruto's eyes for quite a long time, but finally he heaved out a sigh. If, and Sasuke sure as hell meant _if_ , Naruto was wrong he was going to make sure Naruto never spoke like this again. However, for now, Sasuke just nodded…willing to go along with this…theory of Naruto's.

So, Naruto gave a nod and effortlessly dug Sasuke out of the pit. The two young men stood at the outer rims of the forest. Naruto looked back in the direction that Sakura was most likely in. "We'll need Sakura to cooperate as well. Despite her…tendencies she is still a pretty good shot. She got an 8 out of 10 in kunai and shuriken practice. She also has some logically sound strategies. I understand your opinion of her isn't the highest, but curb it for now," Naruto said. Sasuke gave a snort, but that meant his acceptance of Naruto's request even though he didn't like it.

"And what about you? Your little technique backfired back there. Do you have anything else?" Sasuke asked. Truth be told, Naruto didn't have anything else. Yes he had the standard Henge, Kawarimi, he still hadn't grasped the Bunshin technique, but how long those would last against someone like a jonin was yet to be seen. Naruto looked at his arm. He clenched it.

"I'll make it work. I promise!" Naruto urged as he walked off. Sasuke squinted for a short moment before he followed after Naruto to go and search for Sakura. They had to hurry. Obviously time was running out for all of them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked down at the ground. Or perhaps it was better to say who was _on_ the ground. Sasuke and Naruto watched Sakura, unconscious. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. "I remember reading that during the time of the Third Great Shinobi War, genin like us were capable of taking B and A-rank missions. I think our standards have fallen," Naruto said. Sasuke folded his arms.

"Wartime will do that," Sasuke added in. Naruto just nodded before motioning for the Uchiha to play the role of the prince and wake up the unconscious princess. Sasuke grunted before rubbing Sakura's shoulders. A quick groan and a small squeal later, Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around Sasuke nearly crying that he was quote-unquote…alright. Naruto could feel the glare coming from Sasuke for the ordeal. That glare amused Naruto.

With Sakura's…attitude dropping back to a reasonable level, Naruto and Sasuke quickly filled her in on Naruto's theories. In her mind, Sakura had to actually applaud Naruto for the sound judgment…as irritating as he was. Despite her misgivings, Sakura just nodded. "Okay so how do we team up against him? Naruto's jutsu didn't work while Sasuke and I didn't last very long either. I think we're at the end of our rope," Sakura said dejectedly. Naruto turned back to the forest.

"Don't be so quick to give up Sakura. While he's a jonin, Kakashi's also human. He's not perfect and even he can make mistakes. Right now he knows he's essentially overpowered us in some way, he'll underestimate us. It's a given. All we need is one tactic that will break his perceptions of us," Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura stood to their feet.

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke actually conceding…to Naruto of all people, but she figured that he knew what he was doing. Naruto tightened his right hand. Right now, the fact that he couldn't summon Ashe nor Annie had some weight on his mind, but he couldn't dwell on those two anymore. He needed _someone_ , _anyone_ that he could summon. He would revise the tactic but dammit he needed a summon to make it work.

Naruto felt the skin on his right hand burn as he looked down. He glanced down and noticed the kanji for number 2 had fully lightened up. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and Sakura. "Simple. We're going to make him pay for this mockery. This is how we will proceed…," Naruto said as his voice grew lower and lower. Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes, but continued to nod.

Meanwhile, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the sun in the sky for a moment. It was close to the hour. He probably should have given them an extra hour, but they were already deep into the exercise. He couldn't just do that. Though given what hat happened in the last half of that hour, he doubted that these kids were going to really last any further. He had disabled Sakura with a D-rank genjutsu of the Uchiha near death. He then disabled the Uchiha who claimed himself to be…different from Sakura and Naruto. Oh he was different alright. Kakashi admitted that Sasuke was talented in being able to catch him slightly off-guard with that Katon jutsu. He had actually almost touched one of the bells. Maybe Kakashi had taken that a little too seriously that time. He sighed, the only one he had yet to see was Naruto after the spectacle the blond made of himself with his failure at summoning…whatever he was trying to summon. Well it was no skin off his bones if they all decided to give up. Much easier on him, actually.

Kakashi was brought from his thoughts when he heard the leaves rustle. He glanced down and noticed Naruto walking out into the plains. Kakashi doubted he would ever take the 'serious' look of a genin to heart, but the look in Naruto's eyes nearly made him put his book away all together. To walk out into the fields…where Kakashi could see him either told Kakashi that Naruto was either very confident or very stupid…maybe even both. He watched Naruto stand at the edge of the forest. "Where are your teammates?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile. Naruto frowned before snorting. Tactic number 1…begin.

"I don't need those idiots. I'm more than capable of taking you down on my own," Naruto said and Kakashi twitched before he sighed. Great, just like the Uchiha. What a group of students this was. Kakashi refused to give a sigh and only settled for a chuckle. Naruto frowned when he heard Kakashi's snicker.

"Say that after you get one of these bells. I doubt that if the Rookie of the Year couldn't get one, then the dead last would actually be worse off," Kakashi taunted. However Naruto didn't rise to that taunt. Actually in his mind, that wouldn't have been far off. Naruto was the dead last…for some other reasons, but he would have thought the same if he was in Kakashi's position. Yet, Naruto was going to shatter that logic.

"You would be surprised Hatake," Naruto said as he raised his right hand into the air. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Looked like the blond was going to attempt another summoning. Kakashi shook his head, but smiled. When students had a jutsu that they liked they would continue to try it, even if there was doubt that it worked.

" _Anyone, if I can summon anyone then grant me your strength. If only for a short while. Anyone, hear me!"_ Naruto pleaded as he raised his right hand into the air. Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto was not known for his begging or pleading. However he required a strength that wasn't his own just yet. He required skills that he didn't have yet. He required a partner who could help him out right now. For reasons, Ashe and Annie couldn't reply to his plea. However, if this summoning held any value…someone, anyone, would hear hear him. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground. A vast amount of smoke exploded from upon the ground. From their places, Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes as the smoke nearly covered the plains. Kakashi quickly jumped back as the smoke dispelled.

This feeling. Naruto remembered this feeling. The same feeling that Ashe and Annie gave him when he had first summoned them. He could feel his thoughts being filled with this person's memories. He could feel…their desire and at the same time their curiosity. Naruto watched the person turn. He could hear their name in his mind. Their light blue eyes so similar to Ashe's eyes connected with his own eyes. He glanced down at the person's body. Obviously a female in his eyes. She wore a single white chest plate that covered her feminine form. Her shoulders were weighted by golden armor pads. Her hands were covered in a gold armor band that protect her hands. Her dark green/blue pants fell down to her legs and the cape she wore fell down her backside as it flapped in the wind. The most notable thing was her short hair. Her black hair was only enhanced by the two strands of red hair that hung on the sides of her face. Her blade was absolutely stunning as it shined in the sunlight. However that could not compare to her natural beauty and her natural deathly glare. She looked at him for an order. Naruto was happy to oblige. "Here is a worthy opponent. Go…Fiora," Naruto said. Fiora turned around and held her blade. A sharp grin appeared on her face.

"At once, Summoner," Fiora said before she dashed out of the cloud of smoke. Naruto watched her go before he looked down at his hand. The kanji for number 2 was flaring. Naruto then glanced back. _"Fiora, the Grand Duelist,"_ Naruto thought to himself. An interesting name.

It took years of experience, instinct, and will against life and death situation for Kakashi to…just barely dodge the sword strike from the mysterious woman who blasted from the smoke. Kakashi's visible eye couldn't have widened further as Fiora's blade scratched the bear tip of his mask before Kakashi swirled away. Fiora spun on the dirt before turning back to Kakashi. A kunai couldn't have appeared faster in Kakashi's hands. _"Did Naruto summon her? Who is this woman?"_ Kakashi thought to himself, but he didn't have time to think it for long before Fiora straightened her sword before placing her left arm behind her back.

"En Garde!" Fiora called before she dashed for Kakashi's position. Kakashi blocked a sword lunge before quickly countering the next as his thoughts flared. _"En what?!"_ Kakashi thought as he quickly jumped away from another sword strike. Fiora swung her body and her momentum carried over as she swiped at Kakashi's jonin vest. Kakashi backflipped away as Fiora smirked. Kakashi took this time to gasp for a breath. What in the Five Villages' names was going on here?!

Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes as they watched the mysterious woman Naruto had summoned quickly put Kakashi to his best defenses. Sasuke actually shivered. The way her sword gleamed in the sunlight actually made him wish for such a blade. He tightened his grip on a tree branch before looking back at Naruto. Just what was the dobe supposed to be summoning?!

Even Sakura had to admit that the woman she was looking at was skilled. She was making Kakashi dance around like a puppet where he had all, but been fooling around with the three of them…as far as Sakura knew. "Sakura release!" Sakura jumped upon hearing Naruto's voice. A swallow of the lump in her throat. Sakura swiftly unleashed a flurry of kunai at Kakashi. The jonin swiftly kicked Fiora away for a moment only to see a multitude of sharp knives raining down over him. He watched Naruto point forward.

"Sasuke, your turn!" Naruto commanded. Kakashi gasped as Sasuke dashed out of the trees. Sasuke wasn't sure of this lady was going to be alright, but Naruto seemed to know what he was doing. This was the best that Sasuke could do. **"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique),"** Sasuke shouted as he blasted a fireball in Kakashi's location. Kakashi watched as the kunai wrapped around the flaming fireball. The flames ignited each kunai as they flew at Kakashi's person. Fiora took a glance to Naruto. The two nodded to each other.

Kakashi was ready to move to intercept, but he cursed when he saw Fiora clash into him. "You have such an unrefined style," Fiora mocked for a moment. Kakashi glared into her eyes before he swept her legs with his own. Fiora quickly rolled away while Kakashi jumped away from the fireball and flaming kunai. The explosion rocked the earth as Fiora jumped back in front of Naruto.

"I see. So you are the one shaking the foundations of Runeterra. I see, many warriors heard your call. I was the first one to respond. You have a sharp mind, summoner," Fiora said. Runeterra, that was again that Naruto had heard of that place. Obviously he had done something different apart from summoning Ashe or Annie like he had been used to.

"I appreciate your words. However that wasn't even to faze him. However we're going to keep trying," Naruto said. Fiora agreed before she readied her blade at her summoner's command. Others may try, but she succeeded! As soon as Kakashi jumped out of the smoke, Fiora dashed for him.

"Sasuke, Sakura, it's our turn! Follow my lead!" Naruto said. The Uchiha and Sakura quickly jumped to the ground. Naruto gave Sasuke the order and Sasuke nodded. Naruto then turned to Sakura. He handed her a kunai. Sakura steadied her breath before Naruto took out a spare kunai and charged at Kakashi.

The clashing of metal could easily have been heard around Training Ground 7 as Kakashi ducked underneath a sword lunge from Fiora. Kakashi blocked her strikes as best he could and dare he say he was tempted to use his _other_ asset to assist him, but these were freakin' genin. How could he ever live it down if he was forced to use that of all things here?! Even Hatake Kakashi had his pride!

Just as Kakashi and Fiora landed on the ground, Kakashi found himself bombarded by Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped over Naruto's back and into the air. Kakashi effortlessly dodged a strike from Naruto and Sasuke, however he was still having trouble as he was dodging a more experience sword-wielder at the same time! A variation of trying to fight against slow, predictable moves and fast, nearly unpredictable ones. It was agonizing!

Kakashi blocked a kick from Sasuke and a punch from Naruto. However he had to swerve his body as Fiora's blade barely ended his form with a stab to the gut. Kakashi threw Naruto into the air before he kicked Sasuke away from him. His kunai parried Fiora's blade. However he quickly attempted to turn it around on her. Kakashi threw his kunai at Fiora's form, but she easily darted to the side and lunged for Kakashi. She was actually a little surprised to find she had stabbed him. The brief moment of satisfaction on her face had disappeared when Kakashi vanished only leaving a log in his place. Fiora frowned as she watched the log drop. She felt Kakashi's presence behind her. There was only so much the head of the House of Laurent could take!

"Insolent peasant! Prepare to die!" Fiora called out as she chased darted back for Kakashi's location. Kakashi watched her come before he looked over head. He saw Naruto actually holding a Fuma shuriken. "You let your guard down sensei! You'd better refine your tactics!" Naruto said as he flung the shuriken at Kakashi. The one-eyed jonin saw both Fiora and the shuriken coming for him. Obviously Fiora couldn't outrun a shuriken so Kakashi made that his priority.

Kakashi noted the arch of the shuriken and danced out of the way. From a genin, the speed of a shuriken wasn't worth much. "Sasuke! Sakura! Fiora-san! Now!" Naruto called out. Kakashi blinked and turned back. He noticed the the Fuma shuriken poof out revealing Uchiha Sasuke with a kunai in his hands. The Uchiha flung a kunai with a fire tag at him. He also finally noticed Sakura fire a kunai with a lightning tag at his person. On his immediate right Kakashi was sure he saw Fiora's blade glow in a piercing light.

" **Seinōha( Bladework),"** Fiora called out as she swung at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped out of the way of Fiora's lunge, but even with his normal eye he was certain, deathly certain, that he saw a series of afterimages following Fiora's next action. She pointed her blade for Kakashi and finally Kakashi realized…Uzumaki Naruto was a dangerously individual. The kunai Sasuke and Sakura had thrown collided with Fiora's blade having it flare in fire and lighting. Kakashi had just enough time to notice Naruto land on the ground. From his place, Kakashi realized from dodging the fuma shuriken, he wasn't in a position to follow up! He felt a bead of sweat drop down his face as Fiora lunged her blade.

"Fiora stop!" Naruto called out. Fiora instantly stopped her blade merely inches from Kakashi's chest. Sasuke and Sakura gawked as Fiora had stopped her assault. Kakashi opened his eye when he noticed that the pain didn't come.

"Naruto, we had him! Why did we stop?!" Sakura asked. However everyone could hear it. A sound that Sasuke and Sakura instantly dreaded. It was the sound of the alarm clock going off. An entire hour had passed. Kakashi watched as the fire and lightning combo that illuminated Fiora's blade, slowly vanish into nothingness. Fiora gave Kakashi a hard look before she withdrew her blade and sheathed it. Fiora gave Naruto a look.

" _Despite having the winning edge in the fight. He actually stopped the battle merely because the alarm clock signaled them to stop. An interesting boy,"_ Fiora thought to herself before she removed herself from the center of the field. Kakashi blinked before Naruto brought Sasuke and Sakura together. With sighs, they all walked to the three posts. Kakashi watched jaw-slacked as the three waited for their punishment.

" _Are…are these guys serious?!"_ Kakashi thought to himself before he stopped the ringing alarm clock. He turned back to his students. He sent a look to Fiora who was leaning against a tree, resting from the somewhat intense excitement. Kakashi gave a small glare to his students before appearing in front of them.

"I'm willing to hold all questions about _her_ …later," Kakashi said looking at Fiora for a moment. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto for that one, but Naruto remained steadfast. He had predicted this outcome. Kakashi looked back at his students.

"You fought together…knowing that one of you would fail. Why?" Kakashi asked with a narrowed eye. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were silent for a moment before Sakura shakingly raised her hand to answer.

"W-Well, you're a jonin and we're just fresh out-of-the-academy genin. We already knew we couldn't beat you in a one-vs-one fight. So fighting you as three, technically four, increased our chances of getting the bells," Sakura said. Kakashi was actually impressed with that answer. It was true obviously. On their own, none of them had any hope of actually defeating someone of Kakashi's caliber, not to toot his own horn.

"We also realized that there was a chance of all of us failing if we stayed as we were. We would possibly all fail of none of us could get the bells. So while we were unable to achieve our objective we were able to realize that at least we attempted it rather than continued with the old tactic," Sasuke followed on. Kakashi nodded before finally coming to the main headache, the one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Lastly we realized what you wanted us to know. To be bold to our commanding officer, you lied about the bells. Or I surmised that you lied about their importance. You told us that there was a 66 percent chance of failing this test. You then told us only nine genin actually pass this exam. You said if one of us is unable to get a bell then they would be sent back to the academy. That was a hole in your previous statement. If that was the case then you could have told us only six or eight genin pass this test if this is given to more than one team. Given that, I surmised that there had to have been a way for all three of us to pass otherwise there would have been no meaning in the academy pairing us in threes. No shinobi cell in Konoha's structure has had less than three genin and one jonin. Your little test was merely a tactic of divide and conquer. You expected us to fight amongst each other over the desire to pursue our individual goals. Combined with the fact that you didn't want us to eat to make our mentality a lot more easier to manipulate. You wanted to see that in the most dire of dire situations for a teammate where one loses…that he/she will still work with their teammates to complete an objective…even if it means their downfall. You wanted us, despite every reason telling us not to, to use teamwork to conquer you," Naruto said finally taking a short breath.

Fiora glared at Naruto. That reasoning. There was no way a 12-yr old boy could have made reasoning like that and explained it like he was teaching an entire class of children. He literally nearly silenced Sakura, Sasuke, and his teacher in that one move. Fiora could not hold back the measures of curiosity weighing on her mind. _"Just who are you, summoner?"_ Fiora thought to herself.

Meanwhile, much to Fiora's thoughts, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were indeed stunned by Naruto's analysis. _"This is the dead last of the Academy?"_ Kakashi thought before he looked through Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He then closed his visible eye.

"You were all unable to get the bells. Are you ready for your punishment?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke scowled, but nodded. Sakura hung her head down. Naruto closed his eyes, but nodded as well. Kakashi glared at the three before taking a breath.

"Good. Because you all…pass," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. The scowl on Sasuke's face left as he blinked. Sakura jerked her head up in surprise. Naruto didn't move. He had figured as much. Sakura took a step toward Kakashi.

"We pass? But we didn't get the bells. How did we pass?" Sakura asked. Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh. It would have ruined the cool demeanor he had going for himself right now.

"Everything you all assessed was true and everything Naruto analyzed was to the point. The bells weren't the focus of the test. They were merely a secondary objective. The true objective was to see if you all could work together despite every attempt to drive you all apart. While you all didn't complete the objective you still managed work together as a team and not abandon your comrades at the end. All of you, remember this. There are rules for every mission objective to complete. Yes those are important. Yes, those who break the rules of a mission are scum. However the person who abandons their comrades is worse than scum," Kakashi replied. Sasuke gave a swift nod as did Sakura. Naruto gave a small smirk. An interesting lesson concept.

"Well it seems that you all understand that, so all I can say is well done! Team seven begins its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi congratulated. Sasuke grinned while Sakura chuckled with tears in her eyes. Naruto just smiled. A feeling of satisfaction was etched into his features.

"Now before I tell the Hokage our news, anyone mind explaining her?" Kakashi asked pointing the woman who had quite literally almost forced him into uncovering his headband. Naruto took a step forward on this. He gave a look to Fiora and she acknowledged his request. For her, it was almost always customary to give one's name after combat.

"Her name is Fiora. She was summoned by me via the summoning formula that rests on my right hand. Her sword style isn't one that has been discovered by the Elemental Nations and for her reasons, I will not divulge what her sword style is, nor her clan or the House she resides in. This is the sealing formula from the…incident a week ago," Naruto said. Kakashi slowly gave a small nod knowing just what happening a week ago. He understood Naruto not wanting to talk about it in front of Sasuke nor Sakura. So that was the summoning formula that had been taken from the Forbidden Scroll. It definitely looked intricate.

"I see. Well, by all definitions you did…summon her. I suppose she can be classified as a summon, though I never heard of humans being the summon of another human. I will run this by the Hokage. You are all dismissed," Kakashi said before he vanished out of sight.

Sakura fell to her knees and grinned. They made it. She was on a team with Sasuke! They passed! "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to…," Sakura didn't get very far before she noticed Sasuke glaring at Naruto hard. Naruto turned to him for a moment. Inwardly Sasuke was grinding his teeth and Naruto could easily see the Uchiha straining his fists.

"Thanks dobe," Sasuke said with ah huff before he quickly turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Naruto rose an eyebrow, but he didn't pursue Sasuke's reasoning as he watched Sakura run after the Uchiha. Pretty soon, Naruto turned back and noticed Fiora looking at him intently.

"You didn't dispel," He stated simply handing Fiora a towel. She looked at the offer with a slight amount of indignation that Naruto didn't miss, but she took it regardless and cleaned some of her sweat.

"I believe you and I have some unfinished business," Fiora said. Naruto merely nodded and guided the Grand Duelist back to his home. She followed him without a word.

The entire walk to Naruto's house, Fiora took the time to take in the strange land that she had found herself in. It very much looked different from Runeterra as far as Fiora could tell. Perhaps she was the odd one out since a majority of men and women couldn't stop staring at her. Though she did wonder about some of the glares being sent towards her summoner. Well Fiora would make sure any ill attempts were met with swift justice.

"My home is probably not suited to your tastes so I apologize," Naruto said as he walked stairs. Fiora followed him. This small apartment was about as big one of her servants' houses. Not a big deal. She watched Naruto open the door leading her inside. For a single boy's home, it was surprisingly very clean. Granted Fiora knew Naruto was an orphan. Just like Naruto had seen all of her memories, she had also seen all of his own. She knew the harshness of life that had been dealt to him. It was possibly even worse than her own. She could respect his strength, for a 12-yr old.

"Please give me a moment to not talk with you in sweat and dirty clothes," Naruto said. Fiora merely nodded as Naruto disappeared into his room. Granted she was a little dirty too, but she had no change of clothes. It wasn't like she wasn't used to dirt. She was a warrior after all.

A quick shower, and a quick change of clothes, Naruto noticed Fiora sitting at his table. "Coffee?" Naruto asked. Fiora doubted he had the kind of coffee she was used to, but he was being a generous host and Fiora wasn't one to slight hospitality.

"Some would be appreciated," Fiora said. Naruto nodded. It had taken some time, but he placed a cup in front of her before he sat down with his own. Fiora took a sip. Cheap market stuff, but she expected no less from an orphan. Not like he could manage much else, but say what you will about Fiora, but she never complained.

"If possible, Fiora-san, can you explain to me Runeterra?" Naruto asked. Fiora's eyes never left Naruto as Naruto stared right back. "I would like to understand just what I am getting myself into with summoning a lot of you," Naruto continued on. Fiora merely smiled, but took another sip of coffee.

"Runeterra is the world I reside in. I surmise it to be different from your own. It has a history long since spanning my knowledge of it. However I can explain to you that I reside in the super continent, Valoran. Valoran is capable of holding nearly every nation and faction on the planet of Runeterra. There are many races on this continent such as the Yordles, the Ursine, the Marai, Trolls and Iceberg, merely to name a few from the vast many," Fiora took a second and Naruto allowed her to do so.

"Like your nations, I am assuming, the nations of Valoran are numerous. I hold allegiance to Demacia. It is the largest city in the Kingdom, the capital is the main political, cultural, religious, military, economic and educational center of the country. We pride ourselves on 'Justice for All.' We rid Valoran of benevolence if it is in our power to do so. However, as much as it disgusts me, we have corruption as much as any other nation given that most of our positions are filled with nobility. Some of the main houses you would find the Buvelle, the Crownguard, my house, the Laurent, and a couple others," Fiora finished for Naruto if he had questions. Naruto took a sip of coffee.

"I see, so those memories were indeed correct. Ashe-san is from a tribe called the Avarosan and Annie resides within the Voodoo Lands of Valoran. I recognized that from my memories gathered that Ashe-san was indeed a queen and Annie had a large amount of…energy for her abilities. Can you tell me of any other nations?" Naruto asked. Fiora nodded.

"Then there is Demacia's most hated enemy. One that we are currently at war with, the Noxians. Unlike us, they are merely a group of peasant savages believing in acquiring strength and power through any means necessary regardless of what it does to the people who live under their rule. As much as it stains my tongue to comment, they are indeed powerful adversaries. Like Demacia, they house many noble clans, one being the Du Couteau. To this day I still praise the Zhao for being able to stand before such a capital. However I digress. The next nation would be Piltover or the City of Progress. It is the leading center of ecologically-minded techmaturgical research on Valoran. The city's great academies and their contributions to science are known across the land, rivaled only by the eccentric colleges found in Zaun, as I have been informed," Fiora replied. Naruto gave one more nod.

"Then there is Zaun. One could call it the City of Privileges. Like Piltover, it is a city-state, however unlike Piltover I find it to be a backwater nation both supported and ruined by unchecked industry, mercantilism, and magic run amok. The pollution from the countless factories and laboratories is constantly spewed into the environment. The urban heart of the city-state is often choked with smog that blocks the morning sun and drains the sky of its pastels. Some believe nothing good comes out of Zaun, but I will leave that to you to discover should you ever venture there," Fiora said. Naruto nodded. It seemed that he had a lot to learn, but for now that was enough information.

"Thank you Fiora-san, one last question. Has anything happened to Ashe-san or Annie? When I attempted to summon both, I was unable to summon either," Naruto said. Fiora nodded glad to actually get to an issue that she wanted to explore.

"I would surmise that was because of the Institute of War blocking your attempts. I will not bore you yet with the knowledge about our history of conflict better known as The Rune Wars, but lets just say that we wanted conflict to be more…clean. Thus nations sponsored the organization known as the League of Legends. The Frost Archer and Dark Child are in a match as we speak. This is probably why you are unable to summon both. Due to the magic barrier that protects the grounds known as the Field of Justice," Fiora responded. Naruto placed a finger to his chin. So it wasn't the seal, but it was outside sources that continued to stop him.

Over the next couple hours, Fiora taught Naruto about Summoner's Rift, the Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline, and many other places where political conflicts were fought for the good of Valoran. Naruto soaked up as much as he could about the knowledge of this new world while simultaneously satisfying Fiora's, to the best of his ability, curiosity about the Elemental Nations and something similar that they had to the League of Legends known as the Chunin Exams. It wasn't quite the same, but both were political in nature. Naruto told of her some of the noble houses of Konoha such as the Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Senju, and Inuzuka. Fiora had to admit that there was more to this world that she had assumed. It was nice having a talk away from the mansion and her servants sometimes. Naruto told her as much as she wanted to her and before both realized it, the sun was going down.

"I believe I had stayed long enough. I appreciate your hospitality Summoner," Fiora said as she stood from the table.

"Please, Uzumaki Naruto, Fiora-san," Naruto said with a small bow. Fiora smiled away from Naruto's eyes. "Very well Uzumaki Naruto. Should you require my aide again I will respond if I have the time. May we continue our studies another time," Fiora said before she vanished away leaving Naruto alone. Naruto quickly washed his cups and went into his bed. He looked out the window.

" _Demacia, Noxus, and the Institute of War, it sounds like I have found something more interesting than I could have hoped,"_ Naruto thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep exhausted from the day.

-x-

While Naruto and Fiora had been regaling each other with stories of their individual worlds, Kakashi finally stepped through the door to the Hokage's office. With him stood other jonin who gave their team assessments. Kakashi shook his head when he had head teams 1-6 had failed. Oh well, not every genin team could be as amazing as his could have been in their final moments. Hiruzen turned to Kakashi as the man gave his report.

"Team 7: Pass," Kakashi stated. The six jonin gawked at Kakashi while the sensei of teams 8 and 10 looked at him. Sarutobi allowed a small smile to grace his face. Judging from how dirty Kakashi's attire had looked, it looked like had a rough time. Finally, the former student of the Fourth Hokage had found a team to call his own.

"Had a little trouble?" Hiruzen asked. Kakashi would have chuckled at the tactless joke, but just took it all in stride. He just tiredly slumped his shoulders.

"Maa, they were better than I thought," Kakashi admitted. He actually found himself enjoying the prospect of teaching a team like this one He just hoped that this one would take his lessons to heart. He would do his best craft them into amazing shinobi who were capable of forging their own paths and bonds. Hiruzen could see the sparkle in Kakashi's eye. Looked like the man had finally found something to strive for.

"Teams 8 and 10: Pass," the two jonin said at the same time. Hiruzen turned over and smiled with a nod at Team 8's leader, Yuhi Kurenai, and team 10's leader, his son, Sarutobi Asuma. Hiruzen nodded and quickly began to dismiss everyone.

"Hokage-sama, a moment," Kakashi said. The other jonin glanced back for a second in surprise. Hiruzen frowned for but a moment before quickly moved the other jonin from the room leaving him and Kakashi alone. The jonin stared at his commanding officer before he gave a hard sigh.

"Hokage-sama, I think I should have been told that Naruto learned a summoning technique from the forbidden scroll. The people he summons, they are more than enough to challenge a single chunin team, maybe even a jonin team if they are lucky. Where is he getting these people?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi took a large puff of his pipe before exhaling.

"Kakashi that summoning technique was experimental. We have no idea of knowing where Naruto-kun is getting these people from. It's a dimensional rift, we aren't supposed to know. Truth be told, unless this become a matter of life and death I wouldn't like to know either. If the council gets wind of this then I'm sure Naruto-kun will be placed under even more scrutiny than he already has been," Hiruzen said. Kakashi blinked.

"Would you have me ban him from using it?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen swiftly shook his head and held up his hand.

"No no, I wouldn't do that to my boy. It's common knowledge in the medical facility that his problem with ninjutsu and genjutsu is…complicated. I haven't the will to tell him just yet. Why take away the one jutsu he has finally been able to learn for himself besides what the academy has taught him. I can't do that to him," Hiruzen said. Kakashi placed a finger to his chin.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will come up with something, but I think we're wasting his intellect by keeping him this low. I think…you might want to give this team a _special consideration_ ," Kakashi said. He was being honest here. He knew his team was good. At least with Sasuke's power, Sakura's…uhhh…Sakura's…book smarts? Yeah, that was fine. And Naruto's intellect then perhaps it was possible for them to take the special-class genin missions. While Kakashi would have liked nothing more than to watch his genin slave doing yard work, chasing cats, and doing other genin tasks, but Kakashi felt this team…particularly Naruto would be better suited in other D-rank missions. The special D-rank missions.

"I see. I will give it some thought. You are dismissed," Hiruzen said. Kakashi nodded and then left. Slowly the hours of the day dwindled away allowing everyone within Konoha to get a restful night's sleep.

-x-

The very next morning, the dew was beginning to set into the grass. Naruto huffed as he followed through with his morning exercise. "When I had said 'May we continue our studies another time' this wasn't precisely what I meant Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto heard Fiora speak. Naruto made the small attempt to tune her out as he continued his push-ups. He grunted as the sweatdropped from his face.

"That would be number two hundred. Would you like to try for another?" Fiora asked with a smirk while Naruto continued on. Fiora sighed. She never once thought that in all her times training…SHE would be the weight equipment. Fiora folded her arms as she sat on Naruto's back as the blond did his pushups. Naruto had summoned her rather early. Fiora had assumed she had captivated Naruto with the stories of Runeterra and would also have liked to learn more about the Elemental Nations, but when Naruto had asked her for training…she wasn't sure how to respond. She agreed…for whatever reason, but…she wasn't sure that this was what she was expecting.

"Aren't you supposed to meet with Monsieur Hatake Kakashi, your leader soon? A late body is a late mind," Fiora said. Naruto felt the burn of his arms and his legs. The dew of the grass wasn't making it any easier, but that was a part of the challenge.

"Kakashi has a habit of arriving late from the behaviors I observed. I'll be fine," Naruto said. Fiora shook her shoulders. Well, it was no…how did they say…skin off her bones? She smiled when Naruto twitched as she slacked his legs with a ruler.

"30 degrees off Monsieur Uzumaki. You have another hundred more to go," Fiora said as Naruto frowned. If all 'champions' in Valoran were like this then Naruto was sure he didn't want to summon anyone else. Who used a ruler for training? Only the Grand Duelist as far as Naruto thought about it.

Constantly the sounds of a ruler smacking flesh were heard as Fiora continued to encourage Naruto to finish. About half an hour later, Uzumaki Naruto dropped to the ground with a hard huff. Fiora blinked as she stood up. "287, not bad Uzumaki Naruto. Not bad," Fiora said as Naruto took a second before standing to his feet despite how sour he felt. He then bowed.

"Thank you Fiora-san," Naruto said. Fiora waved him off before she dispelled with a wave. Obviously this was going to continue to be a thing. Soon Naruto collected his towel, water bottle, and kunai before walking back inside his apartment. That was the beauty of having an outdoor hanging lawn. Naruto quickly dressed himself, ate, and grabbed his necessary supplies. Today was the start of his time as a member of Team Seven. Naruto didn't know what they were going to be doing, but he had a book prepared. Chances were, with what he saw of genin while growing up in Konoha, there was a lot of yard work involved. Well, it wasn't like Naruto was looking for anything insane at this moment. Naruto grabbed his headband off his counter and attached it to his arm. He had just brushed his hair and didn't need his headband ruining it.

Naruto had arrived at the academy. It was where Kakashi had told them all to meet up at 8, so essentially meet up at 10. Naruto walked up to the front door just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him. Naruto lightly shook his head. "You both forgot his behavioral pattern, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted and looked away while Sakura had the decency to look foolish. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Naruto merely closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well it seems that we are all here. Good morning my cute little genin!" the three turned and noticed Kakashi walking up to them all. Sakura would have shouted, but she was way too tired to begin to try. Sakura just sighed while Sasuke frowned.

"Well it looks like we're all a bundle of energy this morning. I know everyone's just dying for our first mission as a team so how about we all not waste any time," Kakashi said as he walked towards the Hokage Mansion. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed after him. It wasn't the most spectacular journey. However the walk did help Sasuke and Sakura become more alert.

All three proceeded into the mission room. Team seven stood before the Hokage and Suzume, the academy instructor. Naruto blinked. He half expected Iruka to be sitting there. Suzume looked up from her work before she pushed up her glasses. Somehow…without any sunlight hitting them, her glasses shined. "I see the rumors were true after all. You have the makings of an excellent shinobi, Naruto. I expect you to not fail my predictions," Suzume said with a small smirk. Naruto slightly tilted his head to the side. However he returned Suzume's smirk with a gentle smile of his own.

"I will try my best Suzume-sensei. After all I would have been a lot more difficult to get here without you," Naruto said making the academy teacher smile. The kunoichi had never told it to anyone, and most likely never would, but Naruto was actually her favorite student. Everything he did was exactly as she wanted it to be done. He was no trouble, he did his work, and he applied her lessons as best he could. That wasn't to say Suzume didn't like teaching her fellow aspiring kunoichi to become better, but she always had a small place in her mind and heart for the blonde container of the Kyuubi. It was a disgrace to the very profession of teaching that some of the teachers made slight attempts to make life harder of Naruto. Of course, Suzume didn't let that happen. Neither did Iruka.

"Nonsense! However, no matter what you do. I will always expect you keep our lessons to heart," Suzume answered. Naruto gave a curt nod. Suzume gave a nod back. The others of the group looked at Naruto in surprise. In Sasuke and Sakura's eyes, it was a rather interesting sight to see Suzume have a favorable light of ANY student, let alone the dead last. Without a doubt, Suzume was a strict teacher. Perhaps she was one of the stricter ones. Sometimes, even Sasuke and Sakura had a hard time pleasing her with their work. The fact that Naruto could do so was a surprise, but from how things had been handled yesterday both knew that they had to take a reevaluation of their blonde teammate.

"He's one of my favorites Hatake. If anything happens to him, I will be holding you personally responsible!" Suzume said glaring at Kakashi, making the jonin sweatdrop. Granted, everyone knew that a teacher wasn't supposes to show favoritism, but Naruto wasn't in the academy anymore so maybe it was alright to make that common knowledge.

"Ummm I'll…do my best?" Kakashi asked. Suzume sent him a look behind her glasses, but she gave a nod all the same. She had poured a lot of her time into Naruto. She would be most displeased if her favorite student didn't become all that she envisioned. A clearing of a throat, brought everyone back to the matter at hand as the Hokage opened a mission scroll.

"Now then, I assume team Seven is here for their first mission, correct?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi and the others quickly nodded as Hiruzen gave Kakashi a look. The laziness in Kakashi's eye belied the intenseness that the Sandaime could see in them. The Hokage sighed. This missions hadn't been given to a genin team since the Second Great Shinobi War. Why was that? Because it required a certain level of intelligence, coordination, and skill that not just any genin could have. Not even Uchiha Itachi, nor Kakashi had taken them, granted they were offered, but both refused. Many a great Nara genin had taken them, though given the lack of a drive for the Nara, they never completed a lot of them. Either this was a very good idea, or a very bad one. Hiruzen would just have to wait and see.

"Very well, not many requests have been made, but I believe I have one that will start you off. Your mission will be to go and assist Konoha's Cryptanalysis Team in encoding and decoding a couple of messages. This mission is a little difficult. It requires intense analysis. Are you sure you're up for it?" Hiruzen asked. It was always customary to give consent to the genin team who were taking B-rank and C-rank missions under the guise of a D-rank mission. Officially the missions were D-rank and as such would be put as such on a public record, but for those unofficial documents…they were given a completion of a C or B-rank mission. This is why they were special. In context they weren't something just any genin could do, but they were within the village and overseen by superior officers allowing for no true harm or danger to come up leaving it as nothing short of a D-rank.

"You mean we aren't doing something more…simple?" Sakura asked. Hiruzen and Suzume offered a small smile. "Would you like to do something more simple? We have tasks such as walking the dogs, cleaning out gutters, or pulls some weeds," Suzume asked. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched before he patted Sakura's shoulder.

"We'll take the former mission. Thank you!" Sasuke said rather sternly much to Sakura's surprise. No way in hell was Sasuke going to do ANY of those things. If it was just some stupid thing like fetch books or whatever then at least he could learn something, but he would never consider those other ones.

"I see the Uchiha's determinations hasn't diminished and that is good, but we also need Naruto's opinion as well," Suzume said and of course all eyes dropped to Naruto. He just looked at the mission. Something was going on here. There was no way doing work for an organization whose primary goal was deciphering top-secret messages could be a D-rank mission. Hiruzen seemed to be look at him the hardest out of everyone. That wasn't to say this didn't make Naruto curious. Because it definitely did. Naruto merely released a breath.

"I don't care," Naruto replied. As far as everyone knew, that was Naruto's acceptance of the mission. Hiruzen just sighed and nodded before closing the scroll. He really hoped Naruto cared a lot more than he was saying. He then handed Kakashi the mission scroll. The jonin took the scroll before pocketing it away. Team seven bowed to Hiruzen and Suzume before leaving the room. Suzume looked back at the Hokage before looking back at the door. She offered a silent prayer for her student. No doubt Sarutobi was doing the same.

-x-

Meanwhile, Team Seven left the Hokage Mansion and made their way towards the Cryptanalysis Team. Kakashi had told them it wasn't relatively far away. "Kakashi-sensei, what actually does the Cryptanalysis Team do?" Sakura asked slightly confused and just what they were going to be doing. Kakashi had lowered his book upon hearing Sakura's question. Truth be told, a lot of what they did he didn't particularly understand either, but he supposed he could give a solid answer as best he could.

"Well Sakura, the Cryptanalysis Team deals in deciphering secret codes and messages, taking their orders directly from the Hokage. They are located a bit away from the Intelligence Division. They do work rather closely with our Aviary team since we have messages sent via messenger hawks. Imagine if you were behind enemy lines and you had to pass on information. Assuming that the information made it past enemy lines and into Konoha then it would be the job of the Cryptanalysis Team to decipher those messages. I mainly find it to be a lot of reading and translation," Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. It sounded like something right up her alley. Sasuke didn't really care what they did, but it was much better than the alternatives. Naruto didn't precisely have an opinion mainly because he had his mind occupied by other matters.

In about ten to fifteen minutes, Team Seven made it to the office building for the Cryptanalysis Team. Kakashi quickly opened the sliding door and met with the receptionist. Naruto ignored the hesitant stare that was sent his way while Kakashi held up a scroll. The receptionist merely nodded before pointing down a corridor. The team walked forward. "Mitoku-sensei where are you going?! We still need your help here!" a sharp female voice came through the hallway. Naruto turned an eye in the direction of the noise.

"We're not going to get anything done right now. I'd rather finish this up at home," another voice came through, obviously male. Sakura blinked while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kakashi sighed. Sounds like it wasn't going to be as quiet as he had hoped. The team turned to the door just in time for a heavy crash to come through the room. Kakashi hand had just been on the doorknob as he sweatdropped. Sasuke glared forward. Just what kind of mission was this?

"They sound…interesting," Sakura said nearly voicing the thoughts of the entire group before Kakashi opened the door. A wave of dust escaped into the hallway as multiple coughs were heard. Once the dust settled, Team Seven was greeted to the sight of a light blonde haired young female. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail with occasional strands sticking out. Naruto frowned at her glasses. They blocked her eyes in an odd way with their swirl tints. She also wore a white lab coat over her red dress and had on her forehead protector backwards, as a sash around her waist.

"Man, Yurika-san's gonna be so pissed," she said before realizing that they were not alone. She looked up and noticed the expressions of Team Seven. They looked majorly unimpressed. She quickly released one more cough before cursing. She straightened herself.

"Erm…sorry about the mess. My name is Shiho. Can I help you?" She asked. Kakashi took a look around as piles upon piles of scrolls littered the ground along with piles of notebooks. Computers and printers blinked and sounded as a window was opened. No, it looked more like Team Seven should have been asking that question.

"We're Team Seven. We're responding to your D-rank mission. Mission 8T532-AD6," Kakashi said with narrowed eyes. Now Naruto knew something was really up when the woman named Shiho stiffened. Her colleagues were all in the same boat as they looked from Sasuke to Sakura before resting on Naruto. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. He was going to have a headache at the end of this, wasn't he?

* * *

 _ **KG: I guess I can stop there. There wasn't much of a point to drag this out anymore than I needed to. I suppose that was for the best rather than make it what I couldn't do with it.**_

 _ **Summons**_

 _ **Ashe**_

 _ **Annie**_

 _ **Fiora**_

 _ **KG: I debate actually telling you who I have planned for Naruto in this story. On the one hand I like to torture you all and on the one hand I know the feeling of not knowing, but desperately wanting to know. So…we'll do it RPG-style. I'm not making this a super, extreme, long as ma dick Harem. Four, Five the max.**_

 _ **Harem**_

 _ **Ahri**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **KG: There ya go. That's his love interests. Yes, I am a sucker. Deal with it.**_

 _ **KG: Well that's all folks. Stay Breezy, Never give up, protect what's important to you, review and…SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **KG: I demand that you all fuckin' RESPECT THE CREAM TOO!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KG: Man this is later than I had truly wanted to get this done. It wasn't supposed to take this long, but I think I managed to piece it together fairly well.**_

 _ **KG: Man that rotating game mode queue, too much fun sometimes. It distracts you hardcore.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Nara by E.S. Posthumus**_

 _ **Quote: "If you create an act, you create a habit. If you create a habit, you create a character. If you create a character, you create a destiny," by**_ _ **Andre Maurois**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Shiho stared at the members of Team Seven. "D-rank Mission 8T532-AD6? I…Did I hear that right?" Shiho asked just on the off chance that her mind was messing with her. She was looking through the group of genin. Forgive her as they were more or less her age group, but she doubted any of them was a Nara. While Shiho didn't know a whole great deal on the procedures of the _special_ D-rank missions, she still knew that they required a person with an abnormal intellect to fully comprehend or even attempt. Actually Shiho was one of the few…non-Nara shinobi to take the special D-rank missions.

The person she identified as Uchiha Sasuke, while a remarkable genin, she didn't see him as someone who had the aptitude for these. It took more than being proclaimed 'Rookie of the Year' to handle these missions. It's not that Shiho was looking down on the Uchiha heir. She was sure that he was a very capable individual, but…personally she didn't think he was for these types of tasks.

She turned her eyes to Haruno Sakura. Shiho wouldn't lie. She had felt that out of all of them, Sakura had the…most aptitude from her grades more or less. While not necessarily better than Sasuke in the shinobi department, it held weight that she excelled at theory in shinobi classes. Shiho had actually been one of the assistant teachers who graded Sakura's papers. She had been intrigued by some of Sakura's deductions and calculations which is why she believed Sakura to be the most…capable of all of them.

She turned to finally rest on Uzumaki Naruto. What…was she supposed to say? There was no way Uzumaki Naruto could do these. Someone with the worst grades in the academy would never be able handle these missions. It's not like Shiho was trying to be mean, but she was a definite realist. How Uzumaki Naruto even graduated was beyond her, but the fact that their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, a famous shinobi no less, recommended them for this obviously told her that she was missing something here. Plus, the way Naruto's blue eyes seemed to pulsate and glare into her form nearly made her shiver. They were nice in a…creepy sort of way.

"Yup, we'll be taking that mission," Kakashi said with a small grin behind his mask. Shiho just nodded before turning over to her supervisor. "Looks like you won't be able to go home early Mitoku-sensei. Team Seven is reporting for Mission Number 8T532-AD6," Shiho said. The man, Mitoku, frowned before he took the mission scroll from Shiho and looked it over. Yup, this was the mission that they had, by obligation, put into the mission system. Mitoku wasn't actually expecting anyone short of a Nara to do these. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What a bother," Mitoku said before he stood up from his chair. He walked past the genin team. "Shiho, gather the papers, we're heading to the CDR room," Mitoku said. Shiho nodded and quickly moved grab some scrolls of the shelves.

"Please follow us," Shiho said. The group turned around and walked after them. As they walked, Naruto couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was off here. Never mind the fact that his sensei had a grin on his face the entire time, but also the way the entire Cryptanalysis team had looked at them when the mission was stated. Naruto didn't like it. Something was going on here and he was sure he would hate Kakashi for it.

"Tell me, Shiho-san, you guys at the Cryptanalysis Team encode and decode messages. Does that mean your team can decipher any message?" Sakura asked. Shiho withheld the smirk at her lips. "No no Sakura-san, that would be rather impossible. There are even texts from the Shodaime's era that we have trouble deciphering. We make out bits and pieces thus allowing us to get a rather hazy view of the message. Most of the encoded messages are by others who want to get us select information. We most deal in the work of undercover operatives in the other nations. We need their messages to help keep tabs on the other nations," Shiho replied. Sakura slowly nodded.

"Given that tactic of yours. Does that mean you believe they would do the same to us?" Naruto suddenly asked. Mitoku and Kakashi nearly lost their stride for a brief moment. Undercover operatives…while common were sometimes some of the best shinobi. Not only did they have to blend into the village, but they had to interact in such a way that raised suspicion from no one. No village liked undercover operatives and getting discovered easily warranted execution, but the idea that their village could even have some based on Shiho's explanation and Naruto's question, Kakashi and Mitoku suddenly felt a need to go see Hokage.

Not even Shiho could deny that Naruto's question disrupted her thoughts a little bit. She hadn't expected such a question out of him of all people. She never thought he would turn her own explanation right back at her like that in form of a question. "Well I would hope that wouldn't happen to Konoha. It would be bad if it did, but we do have some of the best detection forces out of the Five Great Nations," Shiho replied. Naruto would have made a certain type of comment that could have been flooded with sarcasm, but he decided not to.

Kakashi could see that Naruto wasn't entirely satisfied, but he was glad that the blond decided to not pursue anymore. Kakashi knew that if Shiho kept answering then she would have found herself going around in circles with her arguments against what Naruto was saying. It was probably in Kakashi's mind, but he was sure that Naruto almost liked doing this to some people. "Here we are!" Mitoku said as he opened a door to a much larger room. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto could see and hear a computer beeping, a glass room with a platform and the door leading to the platform.

"You still haven't told us what we're doing!" Sasuke said a little irritated at getting nothing done. He leaned against the wall as the others filed into the room. Everyone began to spread out over the entire room as Mitoku walked over to the lone computer in front of the glass room. He placed the files down.

"Impatient, aren't you? You should learn to take things easily when you can Sasuke-san. Now then, since we're all eager to get started, I will tell you that we will be running a training simulation. This is to not only help create new combat sequences that we can put into books in the library, but it will also help us in creating new fitness books for shinobi your age. This is a D-rank mission after all," Mitoku said as Shiho placed some more scrolls and papers on the computer. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

They actually needed genin for this? That was odd. Usually you didn't have genin doing exercises like other genin or even other civilians. That was what the academy taijutsu was for, to give everyone a starting point. This 'mission' just essentially made the Academy Taijutsu a useless endeavor. "Is there something wrong with the Academy's taijutsu that you would need something like this?" Naruto asked. Mitoku sent Naruto a small look, a little intrigued before moving back to his computer.

"Did you think that all students not coming from a clan favored the Academy's taijutsu? For those who are looking for something more personal, or to set themselves apart from the standard then that is what we are doing. Now since I won't ask Uchiha Sasuke to showcase his Uchiha taijutsu for just anyone to copy I had Shiho give us some scrolls we had on some old taijutsu forms. What we're going to do is have two spar while the third helps Shiho with the adjusting. It will help us discover any flaws or weaknesses," Mitoku said. Naruto didn't truly believe him, but he didn't comment.

"Hn, then the dobe and I will fight. Sakura can run the simulation numbers. Let' get this over with," Sasuke said, sounding, in Naruto's ears, a little more eager than just a few seconds ago. It seemed like Sasuke was looking forward to being able to look at more taijutsu. Naruto wasn't going to hide it. He was too. He had recognized in his fight with Kakashi that he still had holes he needed to cover though some of those holes were only ones that time could fulfill such as him not having enough experience or him not having the same strength as Kakashi who was a grown human being. That said, Naruto did find it interesting that they could look.

"Now now Sasuke, I know you're eager, but everyone's going to fight. It will get some good taijutsu practice for all of you while I observe. Besides, you don't even know which ones you'll get so keep calm," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Naruto and Sasuke glanced to each other before they noticed Shiho open a box. A box full of sticky suckers. Shiho quickly applied a bit of glue and wire to them.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, I'm going to apply these to your clothes. With them we will be able to record the data as you practice. This mission might go over a week or even a week and a half. I'm sure we'll have a productive session," Shiho said as she applied the stickers to Sasuke's face and his clothes before doing the same to Naruto and his clothes.

"Pick a scroll and read it. You'll have half an hour to read as much as you can while Shiho explains the equipment to Sakura-san," Mitoku said. Sasuke and Naruto glanced to each other before moving to the scrolls in the pile. Naruto didn't bother looking at what Sasuke was picking as he was too busy thinking while searching. A D-rank mission that lasted that long? From how Iruka had taught them in the Academy, one's typical D-rank mission lasted at least one hour, a max of a day or two. What type of D-rank needed a week? Naruto frowned. Something was really wrong here. There was something here he wasn't getting. That said, he still needed to participate even if he didn't really want to.

Naruto rummaged through some of the scrolls present. He didn't know how many they were intent on doing. He had done some reading, but none of the styles that he read on any subject seemed to suit him. Naruto pushed each scroll to the side. His taijutsu, he admitted, was lacking. He didn't have the most amazing hand-to-hand combat techniques on the class. Books could only offer so much and quite a few teachers saw fit to make his life hard. Naruto shook his head, opting to forget those things.

As he rummaged, Naruto felt his hand scrape through something wooden. He narrowed his eyes before he moved to grab the scroll. A wooden scroll to be exact. Naruto picked it up and unfurled it. He looked at the name. **"Shigōken( Deathfire Fist),"** Naruto read the scroll. He gazed down through the stances in front of him. There were graphical images of the chakra point system. It was telling how even the chakra points were susceptible to feeling different temperatures such as cold and heat. It was a little more precision based than Naruto thought, but he figured it was good enough though as he looked at the content of the scroll he noticed the dirt in his hands. He frowned as he looked at it. Naruto held some of it to his nose. It didn't look like the dirt that came from Hi no Kuni, but some other country.

Now you might be asking yourself, why would Naruto ever know anything about the dirt of other regions? It had actually been during a time where he had been reading an article the Hokage had let him borrow about the First Great Shinobi War where all the nations had been involved. He remembered reading that certain dirt in a region connected with a person's chakra of that region. It was one of the reasons that Iwagakure had managed to repel the forces of Kumogakure, by using the terrain to their advantage. Something about Iwa's dirt in combination with an Iwa nin's chakra was capable of making it explode when used. Not many other nations could do that. So that's why Naruto was looking at this remainder of dirt with a frown. "Naruto-san, do you have your scroll? We'll be beginning soon," Shiho called jerking from his thoughts. He turned back to see Sasuke already in the glass room and on the platform.

He just settled for a nod before he moved into the room as well. Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side. A sound from the microphone behind the glass came into their ears. "We'll spend the first two or three days going through the routine exercises and then we'll proceed to forms and then to application of them," Mitoku said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded while Sakura was currently at the computer with Shiho. Kakashi seemed content to just watch.

"Alright Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, you may begin!" Mitoku said. Naruto and Sasuke saw the white lights on the ceiling suddenly turn red. "Do not worry about the lights. They are merely sensing your chakra and relaying it back to our computer. It will copy the movements and allow us to make a better analysis," Mikotu replied. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke began his own exercises. Naruto opened his scroll and stared at one of the exercises to the technique. The scroll did say that a study of the chakra network was needed so Naruto would go to that when he went home.

Naruto dropped to the ground and fell to a meditative posture. The scroll said to mediate, to make the attempt to send chakra to all points of the body simultaneously. Generally for some this was impossible as when thinking or fighting chakra cycled through the body, but never stayed in parts of the body at the same time. It was concentrated into specific areas. If you were fighting then you concentrated your chakra into your hands or feet since those were where the pressure was hardest. Emitting chakra was more than one part of the body was…difficult.

Naruto continued to mediate, attempting to do as the scroll indicated. Naruto didn't expect any real results in the first fifteen minutes or even half an hour, but nearly an hour later. "Naruto-san, can you stop for a moment?" Naruto opened his eyes hearing the speakers. Sasuke, who had been doing his exercises, stopped as well.

On the outside of the glass, Mitoku stood up. "Did you find something?" Mitoku asked as Shiho and Sakura looked over the computer. Kakashi leaned from over the wall and gave the screen a look as well. The representation of Naruto was sitting on some kind of floor as well, but everyone could see the beginnings of an orange hue in the far left shoulder of Naruto's chakra points.

"Three of his chakra points suddenly turned orange. They've been changing from orange to blue and back for about 45 minutes now," Sakura said, looking at the computer screen. What this meant…she had no freakin' clue. They didn't go over this when she was in the academy.

"It might be a product of him and the exercise from the scrolls, but he's only been meditating. Sasuke-san has been the most…physical in his exercises from his scroll. I've also be watching his other…body functions. It's odd, the temperature in the left side of his body steadily rose for a moment," Shiho said. Mitoku placed a finger to his chin.

"Let's continue to observe for now. When two hours passes then we'll have Sakura-san do hers. But keep a closer eye on Naruto-san," Mitoku said. Shiho and Sakura nodded before Mitoku spoke into the mic. "No more worries Naruto-san. You may continue!" The head of the Cryptanalysis Team said. Naruto blinked before he closed his eyes. He knew there was something they weren't telling him, but he would figure it out later.

It was another two hours before Naruto and Sasuke stopped their exercises. Sakura had the amazing sight of Sasuke rubbing his face with a towel from his sweat while Naruto looked over to see Shiho and Mitoku discussing something that he couldn't hear. The scroll did say that when the meditation was finished then the user should have been a bit warmer than before. Naruto felt…warmer, but that could been from a number of different factors.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Mitoku, and Shiho continued to observe Sakura's own exercises from one of the scrolls she picked. Naruto looked at the scroll. It's premise wasn't bad in his eyes, though Sakura stuck a little too much to form in Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke, do you remember what Sakura was like in taijutsu class?" Naruto suddenly asked as he watched his female teammate work. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he snorted.

"You and I both know she struggled with her taijutsu. Even Shikamaru was better than her and he was about as low as you were on the grading system," Sasuke said with a fold of his arms. Naruto stared at the glass. He then turned to Shiho. Out of the corner of Mitoku's eyes, he watched Naruto's action. Naruto moved over to the computer. Shiho turned and noticed Naruto looking at the numbers.

"Something wrong Naruto-san?" Shiho asked as Naruto looked at the images on the computer as they translated into numbers while Sakura worked. Naruto turned back to see Sakura breathing. He then looked back at the computer. Her heart rate was increasing which wasn't so far out of the ordinary. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, did you feel any…weight in the glass room?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned to himself once again. Everyone saw Sasuke give a nod and at this Mitoku gave Naruto a look. He hadn't told them, but to get some better results, those stickers were embedded with seals that increased weight over the body, but it shouldn't have been so big that a genin would notice.

"Nothing more than usual. What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned a stare to Mitoku. The man looked into Naruto's eyes before he turned to Kakashi. The jonin looked at the head of the Cryptanalysis Team. He gave an unseen nod. Mitoku turned back to Naruto and gave him the nod to do what he wanted. Naruto excused himself and knelt next to Shiho. She widened her eyes as he took the keyboard and pulled up his and Sasuke's files.

"If this is because of her lack of training or even her lack of muscle strength I don't know, but Sakura's going to wear herself out before she gets her two hours finished," Naruto said. Mitoku and Shiho widened their eyes as they turned and noticed Sakura perform a sidekick. Kakashi, Sasuke, Mitoku and Shiho looked at Sakura and then at Naruto.

"How do you know that? I mean sure she doesn't train as often as I'm sure you guys do, but that shouldn't hinder her that she couldn't get to her training," Shiho said in slight amazement. Naruto leaned up and turned back to the glass. He watched Sakura perform more exercises.

"Rather than call it a tactic of know how Sakura does things, it would be better to call it…a heavily-based intuition," Naruto said. Shiho looked back at the screen and then turned around to look at Sakura. She then turned her eyes to look at Naruto. Somehow, Shiho couldn't help some form of anxiety surfacing. She wasn't sure why. Had Uzumaki Naruto always been this attentive?

Everyone watched as Haruno Sakura continued with her exercises. She seemed to be keeping well in stride as her heart rate continued to increase. As it stood, Sakura was approaching 1 hour and 45 minutes. Shiho didn't see it. Sakura still looked to be fine. Shiho had suppressed a laugh. It looked like Naruto wasn't able to trust in his teammate's abilities. Course then again he probably assumed that as physically women were weaker than men then Sakura wouldn't be able to hold her own, but obviously that wasn't the case. Either he had looked at the numbers on the screen wrong or he was just boasting about their training. With his grades, Shiho didn't necessarily believe it to be the former. _"Then again I would have been impressed if Naruto-san was right. That would have took a lot of prediction and calculation to achieve,"_ Shiho said to herself.

"Shiho, give Haruno Sakura new stickers in five minutes," Mitoku said as Shiho looked up from her thoughts. "Huh? Erm…why?" Shiho asked as Mitoku glared through the glass. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto continued to look on though Shiho could tell that they were a little surprised.

"Tell me Shiho, when training, how long does it take you to work up a sweat?" Mitoku asked. Shiho blinked. She blushed at the question in embarrassment. She hadn't trained as much as she probably should have given her time with the team, but Shiho always managed to get her times in when she could. That didn't mean that she didn't stop thinking about the question.

"I guess a good sweat is two hours in depending on what I'm doing. Maybe by four hours I would be drenched I guess," Shiho replied before she widened her eyes. She stared back at the glass and noticed Sakura's pink outfit completely soaked from her sweat as Sakura performed a set of punches. Shiho stiffened. Had Sakura been moving too hard? How was that much sweat accumulated in only 1 hour and 50 minutes?

"I think either Sakura will have to change her scroll to fit something more to her style or she might have to have another method. If what Naruto said is true then there is some weight, while unnoticeable at first, accumulates over time. I think she's worked enough," Kakashi said with a narrowed eye. Mitoku quickly nodded and leaned forward.

"Sakura-san, you can stop there. We will leave everything for tomorrow!" Mitoku said as Sakura threw out a punch. She gasped as she, surprisingly, fell to her knees and panted. She watched as the drops of water fell from her forehead and to the ground. She didn't realize she had been working that hard. Sakura just nodded. Her arms and legs were killing her. Yet, with Kakashi's help, Sakura was able to get to a chair and rest. Sakura panted as she had a towel draped over her head.

"Alright I think we can stop there. We will pick this up tomorrow. There is water in the receptionist area. We will see you back here at noon," Mitoku said as he and Shiho left. Naruto noticed Shiho give him a look before she followed after her supervisor. This left Team Seven alone.

"Kakashi-sensei…what are we doing here?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi glanced at Naruto. Kakashi had a mirthful smile. "We're doing a D-rank mission Naruto. Did you forget that? It's just a little special is all" Kakashi said. Naruto folded his arms. This was no D-rank mission.

Naruto had thought about it when explaining Sakura's predicament to the others, but he was hella sure that he had seen her taijutsu form before from that scroll. Maybe it wasn't from THAT scroll in particular, but he remembered that form from somewhere. Maybe one of his history books? But…which one? Plus the style Sasuke had used. Naruto had been able to read it just a bit. That one was recognizable also! They didn't look like Konoha taijutsu techniques. The one Sasuke picked was called _**Botsuraku( Downfall)**_ and Sakura's was called _**Tenkōka( Heavenly Descent)**_. Naruto had one seen a list of every taijutsu form recorded in Konoha, chunin-level and above. Neither of these was in what he had seen from the scrolls.

"Right. Sure it is," Naruto answered before Kakashi had them all file out of the room. They were allowed to take the scrolls home if they so desired so Naruto took his taijutsu scroll home. He figured he would need it. So Team Seven had gone their separate ways for the day.

Naruto came through his door and turned on his lights. A quick shower and dinner followed soon after. Once those were finished, Naruto immediately made his way to his backpack. He took out the taijutsu scroll and got to work. "Warning, this exercise will hurt. First aid is required to complete this exercise. Have ice nearby," Naruto read from the scroll. He took out a tray of ice and his first aid pouch. Looking over what he had, Naruto gave a nod before going back to the scroll.

"If you have prepared yourself…take a candle and touch the flame for one minute," Naruto frowned. Perhaps it would have been a good time to switch taijutsu scrolls. Yet, Naruto found himself lighting a candle and staring at it for a time. He then looked at his left hand. He gave a small sigh. Naruto closed his eyes and…held his hand over the tiny flame.

Moments passed as Ashe, the frost archer, found herself in her summoner's home suppling him with a multitude of ice arrows as Naruto continued to wrap his hand. "I…do not understand this process you were trying to make," Ashe said as she watched Naruto take one of the arrows and hold it in his hands. He gave a small groan of relief. He looked at some of the burned parts of his skin. He then registered Ashe's response.

"Sorry for calling you all the way out here. It's training," Naruto said. Ashe blinked. She looked at the flaming candle before looking back at Naruto. An odd training method, but Ashe could relate…somewhat. A rite of passage for all warriors of the Freljord was to be able to survive in the harshness of the frozen wasteland with suboptimal gear and food. Ashe remembered when she had done it. When she returned she had a cold spanning weeks. Not her best time that she could remember.

"I see. Well we all do things to strengthen our bodies I suppose. Though I don't know a lot of training that requires the user to burn themselves," Ashe remarked. Naruto gave a snort at her remark which earned a smile from the archer. Naruto took another pained sigh as he applied some burn ointment to his hand.

"So this training is a part of your…'taijutsu' arts. Am I correct on that assumption?" Ashe asked. Naruto gave a nod to her question. "That's right. It was a training exercise. The scroll said that the exercise would hurt. I was supposed to feel a warmth in the chakra points on my burned hand," Naruto answered her. Ashe placed a finger to her chin.

"Would you consider this…chakra to be like mana?" Ashe asked. Naruto looked up at her in relative surprise. He was about think she was crazy for believing in magic and mana of all things, but Naruto remembered who he was talking to. He was talking to an heir who was from a land where magic and mana were the norm unlike chakra. "I suppose it's something similar in the term that you're thinking about, but we have vastly different aspects I imagine," Naruto replied to her. Ashe nodded as Naruto took another arrow and held it in his hands.

"How long will you be doing this?" Ashe asked. Naruto glanced at Ashe, then the candle, and then back to his hand. "Until I get it right," Naruto said to her. Ashe just stared at her summoner, still much confused by the person whose home she was in. Such an unusual young man she had decided to help. Though given that he was only perhaps 4 years younger than her, but she had to admit he had spirit if not much else. She was certain he had a lot of other things too. He was smart, though her extension of smart men were labeled to a very… _very_ select group of men in her life.

"So will I be summoned again to take care of more burns?" Ashe asked, rather good-naturedly. Naruto turned his eyes toward her and she watched him give a light grin of his own. "Well I would imagine this to be the only thing ice arrows are good for," Naruto said. Ashe twitched at the jab before she folded her arms.

"Very funny," Ashe drawled out. The smile on Naruto's face didn't leave as he closed his eyes and wrapped his hands. "I'll try not to be so cold next time," Naruto responded with another. Ashe looked at him, her eyes unmoving from his form for the very poor joke. Still Ashe couldn't hold her stern look as she offered a light smile. Not that she would ever tell her tribe about this, but despite paperwork, a war, and being a champion in one life, Ashe was looking forward to the coming days.

And look forward to the days she did as Ashe had been summoned each days for four days in a row by Naruto to provide her with ice arrows. Ashe was happy to oblige him. It actually benefited her as well. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't easy for Ashe to create ice arrows. They actually took a regular portion of her Mana, which she explained to Naruto was like Chakra, to create. Naruto's continued injuries had been great practice for her in making arrows for dire situations. However, there was always one thing Ashe couldn't understand and that was Naruto's ability to heal. Just by his burns, his hands should have had at least second-degree burns by this time which how much he had placed his hands in that candle, but each and every day his hands had healed like nothing had happened. Ashe couldn't understand it. She had asked Naruto about it on the fourth day. The way he stared at her had told her that she had most likely come across a land where she shouldn't have treaded. Well, Ashe had her secrets as well. She could respect privacy. Ashe didn't feel the need to comment on it, but this was an interesting time. No war meetings, no politics, just a bit of story time between her and her summoner.

The fifth day passed as Ashe gave Naruto another arrow. Naruto squeezed it tightly, it's cooling aura surrounding his burn. "Any progress?" Ashe decided to make small conversation. Naruto sighed. "I have made a bit. Shiho-san said that I should be careful because my temperature was getting high. I don't feel sick so I believe it to be the results slowing coming," Naruto said to her. Ashe merely gave a nod.

"I will admit, from this distance you do feel…warmer though I haven't been around you enough to tell for sure. However I have noticed that while you…heal your burn wounds you always ask me to bring you a book to read. You seem to be looking for something rather than just reading," Ashe said to him. Naruto nodded before he looked back at the scroll.

"I have a feeling there is more to this mission than my sensei is saying. He tells us that it's a D-rank mission and yet what we're doing…doesn't feel like a D-rank mission. D-rank missions generally start and finish in a day or two. There can't have been any records of D-rank missions that have taken over a week to finish. Add that this is the Cryptanalysis Team, they encode and decode messages…, classified messages. They work directly with the Hokage. I have trouble believing that they would need a group of genin for help," Naruto said. Ashe watched as Naruto used his right hand to grab the scroll.

"And then there are these scrolls. I've read on every taijutsu style in this village. Why don't I know these? And that dirt on my scroll, it can't be from Konoha. It's too dark. It's also a different gradient from Konoha's. Then they have us learning these styles, showing the data to not only us, but claiming to make…it…a training manual!" Naruto said as he widened his eyes. Ashe raised an eyebrow. Obviously her summoner had just had some type of epiphany. She watched Naruto jump to his feet. Ashe watched him run from the main room and into a dark room which left the Frost Archer alone.

It was only about two minutes later that Naruto returned with a book in his good hand. "Ashe-san, turn these pages for me please. Go to page 65," Naruto said. Ashe took the book from him and looked at the title. _"Shinobi Taijutsu: A True Guide?"_ Ashe thought to herself. She placed the book on a table and flipped through to page 65. Ashe couldn't help, but shiver as Naruto had a hand on her shoulder as he looked at the page. She was sure he wasn't aware of it, but she was actually lost in how his blue eyes seemed to get even darker.

"Page 32!" Naruto called which made Ashe jump for a second. She turned back and landed on the page that Naruto wanted. Naruto skimmed over the words that were written on the pages. "Page 107, 120, and 130 please Ashe-san!" Naruto said. Ashe turned to each page for Naruto and the blond read down each list. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes for a second. Ashe's ears picked up on chuckling. She turned back and noticed Naruto's body twitching. She blinked her blue eyes as Naruto's chucking turned to a light laughter. Naruto then proceeded to clap his hands.

"Not bad. Not bad at all Cryptanalysis team! So that's how it works, dattebayo!" Naruto said before he covered his mouth. He sent a glare at Ashe which made the Frost Archer blink. "Never. Speak. Of. That. To. Anyone!" Naruto remarked slowly and glaringly. Ashe gave a small smile.

"Of course Summoner. I will take my leave now!" Ashe said as she vanished in smoke. Naruto watched her go before he cursed underneath his lips. That was definitely going to come back and haunt him somehow. However, Naruto was willing to let that go for now as he couldn't stop the grin on his face. As he clutched an ice arrow, he moved over and picked up the scroll.

" _Just a little special Kakashi-sensei? Very well, I'll play your tactic for now. Yours and Mitoku-san's,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He gave one last chuckle as he turned out the lights to his apartment room and closed the door to his bedroom. As Naruto climbed into his bed, he looked at the moon. It's natural beauty made him smile before he drifted off to sleep.

-x-

Mitoku was never one for superstition. He was a scientist, lazy as many people called him, but he was still a logically sound person. He had spent a lot of his career working with fellow coders and decoders as well as other fellow scientists in the field of shinobi and science. It was a great thrill for him. However he was also a shinobi. He was always cautious and he was always alert even when most thought he wasn't. And right now, he truly thought he was being watched. It hadn't happened in the beginning of the week, but on the fifth day of the D-rank mission he and Shiho had with Team Seven. Every time his back was turned he was sure that eyes were looking at him. Whoever was watching him, if anyone, he tried to give the feeling that he didn't know, but it was making him anxious. This in combination with Uzumaki Naruto's…odd progress was weighing on his mind.

Uzumaki Naruto, Mitoku had never thought he could be thrown for a loop as hard as when he had met the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Dead last, worst of the generation, bottom of the barrel, none of the phrases described Uzumaki Naruto to Mitoku. Mitoku had his own phrases. Calm, assertive, hell even analytical. Mitoku was actually beginning to understand why the special D-rank was given to Kakashi's team. It wasn't even about Haruno Sakura or Uchiha Sasuke, it was just about Naruto. Ever since four days he had shown the burn marks on his hands. Shiho and Sakura had asked him about it, but he had tactically been able to weave through their questions. Mitoku couldn't understand it.

Naruto was also starting to show signs of a light temperature increase. Mitoku had checked him over to make sure he wasn't running sick or something, but Naruto always claimed he was fine. If the average human temperature was a solid 37 celsius then Naruto was probably at either 40-45 celsius. It was odd and then there was those light orange spots in his chakra. It might have been signs of his taijutsu style. Mitoku wasn't sure. Man he was tired. He really wanted to go home and sleep.

"Alright Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, we're increasing the water's pressure slightly. Be prepared," Mitoku said as Naruto and Sasuke were thoroughly submerged in the glass room as it filled with water. Naruto and Sasuke nodded as Naruto balled his fist. He released a punch through the water. Slow, very slow just like he had imagined. The water's resistance was stopping him dead. Naruto followed up with a kick from the scroll and then a right elbow. It was hard to breathe. Naruto turned and eye over and watched Sasuke grunting in vain to get back the speed he had lost when they had air.

Naruto opened his palm. _They were warm. "Even now, in this cold water, my hands are still warm. I think I'm getting there. The scroll did say I would feel warm in parts of my body. It was just the beginning. Though it's going to take me even longer to get used to this heat, then again I doubt that was meant to be the same for someone like me,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He had been going over the chakra system chart that he had at home. Thankfully a couple of days ago, Naruto had been allowed to practice on a training dummy that Iruka provided for him. It was easy…on a still, unmoving, unfeeling object or at least the basics of stances 1 & 2 were. Stances 3-5 weren't that difficult either, but they were for the beginners of the course. If you could call Naruto that after five days of practice.

Naruto continued through his stances while Sasuke did the Naruto wouldn't give to have a water person to summon so he could do this at home, but he would rather not chance anymore of his luck than what he already had going for him. So, just like Sasuke, he continued on with his exercises.

Thankfully it had only been about fifteen minutes considering the conditions before Naruto and Sasuke exited the chamber. A quick shower from the chlorine and the two young genin came back into the room to see Sakura working in the water as well. Naruto sat on a chair and turned to the head of the Cryptanalysis Team. "Mitoku-san, how old did you say these taijutsu scroll were?" Naruto suddenly asked. Shiho looked up from her computer as Mitoku turned from his microphone. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Inwardly Kakashi gave a , just a special D-rank mission.

Normally Mitoku would have been happy to remind Naruto about what he had said days ago, but the look in Naruto's eyes dissuaded him slightly. It was almost like Naruto was…coming to a conclusion and Mitoku wasn't almost sure he wanted. Unfortunately Shiho had to choose now of all times to be a know-it-all. "Some of the scrolls date back to the Shodaime's era. They are all Konoha taijutsu scrolls after all," Shiho replied before she noticed Mitoku's hardened look.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew that look. It was the same look Naruto had when he was explaining to Sasuke the meaning of the bell test. That…air of confidence wasn't lost on Sasuke. If he were honest he hated it and he was jealous of it. It was the same aura he wished he had sometimes. He would never let Naruto know that though. "What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before he turned to Mitoku.

"It's just that in Konoha there is every record of every taijutsu style that is catalogued in its archives. Even in the academy, Sasuke, Sakura, myself, and other academy students learned at least a majority of them and some are clan-oriented. It's just strange that I've never seen these taijutsu scrolls before," Naruto said, staring at Mitoku instead of Shiho. The girl widened her eyes before she looked at Mitoku.

"Perhaps they were lost scrolls. Anyone could find them digging around," Sasuke said, but Naruto quickly shook his head. "I thought that, but that wouldn't explain the dirt. The dirt on my scroll is a gradient that's not from Konoha. See, I remember owning a book that listened every known taijutsu style from Konoha written by a variety of taijutsu experts and even non-experts. Not a single one of these scrolls belong to this category. Considering the Konoha department we are in, then I have my conclusion," Naruto said which forced everyone into silence. Naruto stood to his feet and walked over to Mitoku until he was about a shoulder-length from the man.

"This was a training manual, but not for civilians or for other genin shinobi. This was a training manual…on how to fight against the users of these taijutsu techniques," Naruto declared. Mitoku glared at Naruto while Shiho's glasses threatened to fall from her face. Sasuke widened his eyes while Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Naruto didn't give anyone the chance to speak.

"My assumption is that these scrolls…do not originate from Konoha. If I had a guess then from the names I would say that Sasuke's taijutsu scroll comes from Kirigakure, Sakura's from Kumoagkure, and possibly mine from either Sunagakure or Iwagakure, perhaps even one of the other two that I just mentioned, but I know it's not a Konoha style taijutsu. There are Konoha shinobi infiltrated in each of the other nations stealing scrolls like the ones we have and you have an unassuming genin team perform the tasks as you record the data before encoding it on its strengths and weakness before sending it back to Konoha's undercover operatives. More than likely in case they get spotted then they know how to combat the person wielding the taijutsu. Please, did I miss anything?" Naruto asked.

Mitoku stared at Naruto for a long time. The room was deadly silent. Sasuke had been stunned into silence as did Shiho. Kakashi smiled behind the book he had been reading. "Any mission involving foreign shinobi, no matter the conditions, are at least C-rank level. This _D-rank_ mission you have us on is a veil over our eyes," Naruto said, adding a little more.

Shiho didn't know what to say. Either the term 'dead-last' had changed one year since she hadn't been in the academy, or the term 'genius' was being used a little too loosely. Who was the Uzumaki Naruto in front of her? ever since she had listened to Naruto in correcting Sakura's weights, she had been observing Naruto. She didn't get it. How could someone at this level be the worst at the academy? Shiho didn't get it. Okay maybe his shinobi skills weren't the very best, but he should have at least been second or third in the academy!

Mitoku suddenly smiled. "Honestly if you were a chunin right now I would have went to the Hokage to put in a recommendation for you into my division. That's a very unique analysis into what you believe we're doing. The only thing you missed was where your scrolls came from. Sasuke-san's is from Takigakure, Sakura-san's is from Kumoagkure, and yours, Naruto-san, is from Iwagakure. All in all, a very good conclusion, one that I didn't think the 'dead last' of the academy would figure out. Then I will tell your unit again, this is Mission 8T532-AD6, an unofficial A-rank mission for Team Seven," Mitoku said making Sasuke widen his eyes. Naruto turned back to Kakashi.

"That's what you meant by a special D-rank mission," Naruto said. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed at Naruto's glare. "Hold on, genin aren't normally supposed to take A-rank missions, no matter the kind! Why are we here?" Sasuke asked. Mitoku blinked before sighing.

"That's why it's known as a special D-rank mission. They aren't missions that just any genin can do. They require a more…analytically, physically, or even spiritually gifted genin to be able to complete. This is normally given to Nara genin as they have a lot of intelligence in these fields. My guess? Your sensei was either here for you, Uchiha Sasuke, or for Uzumaki Naruto. Not to be rude, but I doubt it was for Haruno Sakura. She is a smart, young girl, but she does not have the capabilities, yet, to achieve these kinds of missions," Mitoku said. Sasuke and Naruto glanced to each other. They were actually doing an unofficial A-rank mission.

"Before you get your hopes up, I will tell you that should you complete this mission it will only go on your official records as a D-rank mission. This missions aren't known to a lot of our shinobi force and many shinobi who take them are sworn to secrecy. Unofficially it will be put in another profile for all of you," Mitoku said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was a rather interesting prospect. An ingenious tactic too. Naruto had to to hand it to the Hokage; a mission where you could find select special genin and train them to improve upon what they already had instinctually. Not a truly bad method, in Naruto's eyes.

"That said, now that you know I guess we can stop all the secrecy. Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, have you discovered any weaknesses in the style of taijutsu that you have taken this week?" Mitoku asked as Shiho drained the water allowing for Sakura to come out, seeing as how the girl had been in there for awhile. Sakura had arrived just in time to hear Mitoku ask Naruto and Sasuke the question.

"I didn't discover much, we hardly did enough for me to see anything," Sasuke said with folded arms. Now it was Naruto's turn to look at his teammate in surprise. "Seriously? You didn't see it?" Naruto asked. Soon, once again, everyone's attention was on Naruto as Sasuke shook his head.

"Are you telling me you saw something that Sasuke-kun couldn't?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her incredulously before sighing. Yup, the headache was already forming. "Would you care to enlighten us then Naruto-san?" Shiho had asked, a notepad in her hands. Mitoku couldn't resist the smile on his face. Looked like Naruto had Shiho's curiosity more than a little piqued. She actually had a pen in her hands, ready to jot everything down. Naruto didn't seem to mind before he spoke.

"The taijutsu that Sasuke picked relies too much on the opponent overcommitting to an attack. It's a counter taijutsu style and one that works best against aggressive taijutsu styles, but against the style of say a Hyuga, a Nara, or even the Uchiha's Interceptor Style, then it's bound to fail. Though given that most taijutsu styles tend to be aggressive then I would say that the Taijustu Sasuke took is better suited to fighting the Inuzuka or the Akimichi, opponents who like to be in the face of their opponents. Another problem is that the taijutsu has no hard counters, only soft counters. This was probably to make up for the user having to save energy and chakra rather than exert themselves. So whoever uses that style is going to have a rather small chakra capacity," Naruto said. Shiho wrote what she could as Naruto moved on.

"Sakura's taijutsu is perhaps too fluid. Normally having a fluid form is a requirement in all taijutsu, but Sakura's taijutsu forces more on weaving between opening with quick footwork. My guess is that it was too make the user a hard person to catch, but being that fast it sacrifices striking power so I would guess that the wielder used either kunai, senbon or some other blade to make their attacks more sharp. This style would more suit medics or control-oriented shinobi, perhaps puppeteers like those in Suna or even some shinobi in Kiri for their infamous _Kirigakure_ technique. Sakura's form isn't made for prolonged fighting. It's only made to be an assassin-oriented attack. Weave in and then out. If you need to fight? Then do it fast and then exit. It can't be prolonged or Sakura will lose with that style. It's a useful and tactically sound taijutsu for stealth missions, but not much else," Naruto then said. Sakura didn't know how to reply. It felt like she was having a class rather than a mission.

"Mine is the only one I have trouble with. It reminds me of the Hyuuga clan style of taijutsu in focusing on chakra points. I would say that this is more a combination of the Strong Fist taijutsu style by Konoha Jonin, Maito Gai-san, and the Gentle Fist taijutsu style by the Hyuuga clan. Judging from how I see most of the stances I would surmise that one weakness is in the users on knowledge. Chakra points react differently so the user has to be able to hit them, on a moving target, to get any benefit. I would say that perhaps Sakura's taijutsu style would be better against mine since that one revolves around being fluid. I would guess long-range capabilities would tactically stop mine," Naruto remarked finally finishing. He looked up up and noticed everyone looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"Why were you the dead last if you were this smart?!" Sakura asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Well the ninjutsu and genjutsu portions of our classes didn't go well for me. I have always been terrible at jutsu. It's a problem I haven't been able to figure out. Iruka assumed it was my chakra control, but I excelled in every chakra control exercise we had. As to me being smart or whatever, it's really that. On most of our written essays I was about middle ground. However if you remember our many games of Capture the Flag or Infiltration, then I still had the most wins because I merely enjoy a good tactic situation. That's all ," Naruto said. Kakashi's lone eye narrowed. So Naruto liked tactics, did he?

"But what about the Kawarimi, the Henge, or the Bunshin? You failed the Bunshin, yeah, but I remember you being able to do the Kawarimi and the Henge just fine!" Sakura said. Naruto scratched his cheek. "True, but I wouldn't know anything about that either. Perhaps I was just lucky," Naruto said. Clearly no one truly bought that, but they decided not to argue.

"Mitoku-sensei, with Naruto-san's observations I think we have enough to make the manual," Shiho said. Mitoku looked at her and gave a small nod. "That is true. I suppose we can consider this mission a success. We got more than I believe we were hoping to get out of it," Mitoku said. Everyone quickly nodded.

"Team Seven, Mission success," Mitoku said. Team Seven quickly lined up and nodded. "We will file the report to Hokage-sama, and you will be given your pay. Though Naruto-san, I would like to recommend you come back to my department if you so wish," Mitoku said. Naruto raised an eyebrow for a moment before he gave a small nod. Shiho gave a smile and a wave as Team Seven left the room.

"Never in a million years would I have thought of Mitoku-sensei actually trying to recruit someone," Shiho said as the man rubbed the back of his head. "Sooner or later, whether he knows it or not, people are going to look to him for advice. He has the makings of a good leader and a sound mind. I won't let just anyone have him," Mitoku said. Shiho nodded. She admitted it would be fun if Naruto stayed around a little longer. Behind her glasses, Shiho widened her eyes.

" _Ugh get over yourself Shiho!"_ The girl thought to herself before she went back to her computer to type up a report that she needed to submit to the Hokage. Mitoku watched his subordinate leave and then gave a small smile in return. He turned off the lights to the glass room and walked out as well. Hopefully now, he would be able to go home and get some rest.

-x-

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said forcing Hiruzen to look up from his work in relative surprise. He had to hide that surprise very well that the team had finished the D-rank mission on only a week. Hiruzen had heard from Mitoku that missions like those generally took two or three weeks, something around that time. To already hear those words was an astounding thing to Hiruzen.

"I see. Well done Team Seven. And tell me, how did you find the experience?" Hiruzen decided to ask. Sakura didn't seem to mind answering. "It was actually enlightening Hokage-sama. Before we left Mitoku-san said that we could take home one of the scrolls if we wished. It surprised all of us, but Naruto was the one who figured out the mission," Sakura said. Hiruzen turned an amused eye to the blond. How Naruto didn't want the attention.

"You're really making a big deal out of nothing Sakura. Anyone could see it if given the time. I just made it go faster," Naruto replied. Sakura gave an incredulous huff as she folded her arms. She never could get over how Naruto was. A couple of chuckles went around before the Hokage held up another scroll.

"Well as nice as that D-rank mission was. I have another one for you," Hiruzen said as Team Seven looked at the scroll. Sasuke smirked while Sakura groaned. Naruto only managed to give out a sigh. He had hoped he would have been able to go home. "Is it another one?" Sakura asked. The only thing Team Seven had to off on was the smile on Hiruzen's face. Naruto could tell he was not going to like this.

Eight hours passed by as Naruto opened the door to his room with a glare. _"While I can appreciate a good tactic Jiji, I hate getting dogged!"_ Naruto thought as he came through the door. 3 D-rank missions. All just as boring as the one before them. Cleaning gutters, raking leaves, grocery shopping? Were civilians this naturally lazy or was this just a need to give everyone something to do? Naruto didn't know. At least with that first mission he had been able to focus his mind and abilities on more productive things than arguing with Sakura about what type of carrots to get from the store. Carrots were carrots dammit! Naruto was going to make sure someone suffered for this. Never had he been so bored in all his life.

Naruto gave a sharp sigh. Screw training. That could wait till tomorrow. Naruto was tired. So with that being said, Naruto opted out of cooking and made himself some instant ramen. He ate the noodles swiftly before throwing the cup in the trash. What proceeded was a long overdue shower from the heat and dirt of the day. That being done, Naruto quickly hopped into his bed and turned out the light. His head couldn't have hit his pillow harder before he closed his eyes. His eyes…lingered on the moon in the sky before they gave way to exhaustion.

" _Wake up! How long are you going to sleep?! Do you think you have time to waste?! Wake up!"_ A voice shouted into the reaches of Naruto's ears. Naruto groaned as he squinted his eyes. It was cold. Near deathly cold. He didn't remember it being this cold when he slept. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Flurries of snow and ice being carried by the wind crossed his face. The wind was cold. It crashed through his face, picking up his blond hair. His eyes turned looked at the ground. His body was nearly covered in snow. Yet he could feel the heat of the sun on his face.

"Where…am I?" Naruto asked rather tiredly as he pushed himself up on his hands and to his feet. He looked down. He was back in his orange outfit. He distinctly remembered changing into his sleep attire before he went to bed. He covered his eyes from the sun for a moment. The cold had a way of waking a person up when it rushed at someone's face. Naruto blinked as he looked at his surroundings. Where…was he? All he could see was mountains, ice-covered mountains and ice-covered plains.

The cold chilled Naruto's body. Was this a dream? This had to be a dream. There was no way that he was from where he had slept. Okay, think Naruto. What places in the elemental nations were cold? There was the Land of Snow, but even now Naruto had no real explanation for how he could have gotten to a place where it would have taken two weeks, BY BOAT, to get to. _"I could be in the Land of Iron. It's really cold in that land as well,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he picked up his feet and started his walk. Naruto trudged through the snow as he made his way away from the mountain. Let's see, no idea where he was, no water, no food, his body heat was likely dropping from the cold, he had no way of contacting Konoha or his team. Well…this was bad.

Naruto continued walking. He turned his gaze back to the mountain. His eyes stared up at it in wonder. Did the Land of Snow ever have such a mountain before? _"What the hell am I talking about? I've never even been to the Land of Snow,"_ Naruto thought to himself before he forced his eyes to turn away from the glorious mountain behind him. As he kept walking, his feet trudged and trudged until he came to the edge of a cliff. Just as he reached the edge, Naruto stiffened. His nose picked up a scent.

"Smoke…and blood. Lots of it," Naruto said to himself as he looked from the very ledge of the cliff. He widened his eyes at what laid below. "Haha, take all you can! Then we head for the mountain! Untold riches and glory await us! For the good of the Kro'thar!" Naruto heard a man shouted as he stared at the skeletons of deceased men, women and children being collected as trophies for a group of other men, women and children who only covered their modesty with rags. There had to have been enough of these people, in his vision, to form a clan rivaling the Uchiha in number.

Naruto watched and his had to give it his all to not wretch at the sight of debauchery he laid his eyes on. People dancing around a fire, laughing, jeering, cheering, partying on the corpses of the dead as they drank…whatever they were drinking from their flasks. "Pathetic," Naruto said to himself and as if the universe was taunting him, an arrow shot past his face nicking some of his blond hair to the ground.

"Oi Dratre! What do you think you're doing?!" The obviously leader of the clan asked as Naruto watched an archer appear. Naruto nearly shivered when he thought the man's eyes were looking right at him. He ducked behind the cliff. "Jus' a lot of sportin' Kragga, sir! Thought I saw a lil mouse. You know I love me some 'untin" he said while the man named Kragga laughed to himself.

Naruto peered over the cliff and watched as people talked. This was getting dangerous. He didn't have any of his equipment…which he still thought was nonsense, but he would have to let it go. _"I should go somewhere I can think this over,"_ Naruto thought as he stood to his feet. He quickly turned himself around and walked away…his steps sending a small pile of snow and rocks down the ledge side. Dratre and Kragga looked up at the falling rocks and snow as they rolled down the cliff and to the ledge. Kragga smiled before turning to Dratre.

"Well it looks like I gots me a straggla'. Be right back Lord Kragga," Dratre said as he gave a bow and took his bow with him. It looked like it was time to do some real hunting once again. How Dratre enjoyed hunting…especially against a moving target.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued walking away from the cliff. Strange, between the icy wind in his hair and the snow that adored his head, he thought he would have been much colder. Oh trust him, he was cold, but his body was going rigid from the ice just yet like he thought it would have. _"Wait, Mitoku-san said that my body temperature was warmer when he checked me over._ Is this from my training?" Naruto finally thought aloud.

" _Run. They will kill you. You will die. You will never return if you die here. Run,"_ A voice in the breeze called out to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Naruto didn't even have time to question what he thought his mind was playing on him. He could see and hear people in the distance…behind him.

"Come on now! Move yor' arses! I ain't paying ya lot for missing me 'unt! Get moving!" Naruto heard the man from previous shout. Dratre if Naruto remembered correctly. No tools, no knowledge of territory, no backup, and no truly battle experience? Heh, did Naruto really have a choice in what he decided? Nope, not really. Naruto must have been heard as he heard footsteps increase in number after him as he trudged through the snow. Naruto huffed and cursed as the weight of the snow weighed down his legs as he moved. He could see the silhouettes of about eight men in the distance of the icy wind behind him. Five arrows were his signal from his brain to his body to…as the brain said 'Hurry the fuck up!'

Naruto kept running and running. Before long he noticed the base of the mountain he had looked at before. He breath visible to the cold wind, Naruto could feel his heart rush out of its cage as he continued. Arrows littered the ground behind his feet as he continued running to the mountain which kept getting bigger and bigger in its view. Naruto's eyes looked up. The peak was easily covered in the clouds, hidden from anyone's view on the ground. Naruto didn't have the time to marvel it as he turned back to see the men still chasing him.

With time, Naruto finally, against the raging snowstorm outside, made it to the base of the mountain. He quickly located a nearby tunnel entrance and slid inside. He didn't move as the footprints got bigger and louder. "Hold fast ya bunch 'a lards! Leave it to die. I'm not about to lose my life to the Paragon on that mountain! I might be the best archer out of us lot, but I ain't 'bout ta lose ma nuts to that guy who guards this place. Let's get out of here. I'm sure he'll take care of whoever is on that mountain. I ain't takin' my chances," he said. The rest of the group looked at each other before they all headed back to their site.

Naruto watched the footsteps vanish into the snow before he exhaled his breath. He leaned against the cavern walls. What a dream this was turning out to be…if it even was one. _"At least I'm safe for now,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he placed his head on the rock walls. Strange, given how cold it was outside, the rock didn't reflect the temperature. It was actually rather a neither cold nor hot temperature. Naruto turned his head and noticed a path leading through the dark. He had no idea what was in the caves and he was really hoping to not find out, but it was better than dealing with the cold and…ruthless tribe from before.

So…Naruto stumbled through the caverns. He used one of the walls for leverage as he moved through the caverns. _"What I wouldn't give for a light summon,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He turned a corner and walked down what he had assumed to be a hallway. Naruto jerked himself as his right foot had nearly sent him sailing down a crevice if he hadn't grabbed a ledge in time. Naruto gave a short sigh before he maneuvered around the steep drop into the abyss below. Put mountains on Naruto's top list to never go camping to.

As Naruto exited one chamber and came into another, he assumed he was a lot more tired than he thought as he noticed a far off light illuminating the caverns. He also…heard giggling? Naruto took a step to the light, but he watched it almost avoid him as it turned a corner. Naruto followed after it.

Corner after corner he followed it. It nearly led him to his death numerous times between potholes, crevices, tight spaces, and dead ends, and Naruto was nearly reaching the full amount of his patience as he watched the light turn another corner. _"Why am I even doing this? I should be focusing on how I even got here! I don't have time to be chasing my imagination!"_ Naruto thought. However his words didn't belie his true thoughts. Somewhere in his heart, he knew he was being guided. Yet, to what…he didn't know.

Naruto turned the last corner. The giggling stopped and he noticed a small flaming torch on the ground. Naruto picked it up. As its flames illuminated the darkness, Naruto noticed a vast number of drawings on the walls. _"Harmony are the sun and moon. Order and balance is there nature. Since time immemorial both have kept the world at peace. Both have offered their powers to the mortals of the non-astral plane, the divide growing and expanding. The peace and order breaking. Why do the sun and moon fight? Do not the sun and moon both offer light? True, the sun is the most beneficial in the growth of life on the planet, but does not the ebb and flow of the tide coincide with the moon? Do not the creatures of the deep and the animals on the plains rely upon the moon as well as the sun? Why must two partners be at war with each other?"_ A voice asked. Naruto touched his head and groaned.

" _Why must there be one time where the sun and moon are of one mind, one body, one spirit, one soul?"_ It asked. Naruto looked up at the drawings; images of people fighting and dying, images of executions, heretic speech, and proud declarations were known to him. _"Help them, the sun and moon. Help restore them to peace and balance. Help them understand…one cannot exist without the other. Help them understand…their true…place. When you are ready, you will return here and either you will climb…or you will die,"_ The voice said as Naruto fell to the ground and clutched his head in pain, his mind assaulted by memories! His mind assaulted by people. Two bright lights clashes against each other in a battle for superiority. Both lights exploded and through the light Naruto could make out only a few brief things.

He could make out a woman, clad in mixture of bright gold, borderline yellow, armor and strips of red cloth. Her bright auburn-isa brown hair rested underneath her gold headpiece. The shield she held was traced with the same gold color with a hint of dark purple insignia added to it. Her blade, long and glimmering, was a testament to her strength. Her beauty was…stunning just like the radiant dawn of the Sun.

He could make out another woman, clad in a dark armor of a mixture of black and purple, the tails ends of her armor and the breastplate she wore glimmered with the everlasting coolness of the moon. Her eyes and her hair looked like they have been touched by the Lunar Goddess herself, a soft mixture of white and light blue. Her blade was an odd one; curved in nature, black on all its form, it reminded Naruto easily of the curves of the moon. Her beauty was…cool, unyielding, unwavering, and…enchanting. Her scorn was of the Moon.

Both stayed in Naruto's mind before the image became much to bright as he closed his eyes tightly. _"You will climb. Dark times are coming. You must be ready,"_ The voice said to Naruto before all became dark.

Naruto gently opened his eyes. His greeting was a pure white ceiling. His nose picked up on many medical supplies. He turned his head and noticed he was attached to a beeping monitor. He groaned for a brief second. "Naruto?" The blonde heard his name called and turned his head. He noticed his entire team looking at him in what he could only describe as worry. It only took him a minute to realize that the Hokage and even a couple of doctors were present.

"Kakashi-sensei? Where am I?" Naruto asked, but he really didn't have to ask that question. He could think of only one solid guess. Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder. "Easy Naruto. Don't talk too much and rest. You've been out for a little while," Kakashi said. Naruto stiffened. He narrowed his eyes.

How long?" Naruto asked. Kakashi turned to Hiruzen for a moment. The Hokage nodded as Kakashi turned back to his student and sighed.

"You've been out for four days Naruto," Kakashi said.

* * *

 _ **KG: I guess this is a good place. I will admit that the pacing was…a little ahead of what I had planned, but I think it all worked out in the end. I also decided that going over my list, I can think of ONE more that I can add to this list of the harem. Six! Six is the max! No more! Spur of the moment perhaps, but only six! That seems like a good number that's not to small and not too large. I remember I have to check myself. This wasn't/ISN'T supposed to be an absurdly large harem.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, NO! I did not get Deathfire Fist from the Deathfire Touch! I am not THAT creatively-inept.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, I guess we can stop there. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, never give up, review, and SEND ME SOME GODDAMN CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **KG: I also demand that you all RESPECT THE CREAM! YOU GOT THAT?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**KG: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Yes, yes I know. It's not what it should be, but I can explain. Ever since I got my job as a Transcriber I have been ULTRA busy and…**_

 _ **Wifey: Ahem, WE have been ultra busy Mr. "Oh Bae, I can't do 16 hours can you pwease help me?"**_

 _ **KG: You could have said no!**_

 _ **Wifey: I pity you sometimes.**_

 _ **KG: GET ON THE TRAIN THEN! Anyway, I figured to just give this and let Contract sit in my head for a little while. That said, I can promise you. If no other story gets completed I WILL finish the Shinigami one. I have too many ideas for that to just drop it like a slut.**_

 _ **Wifey: You REALLY better hope you're not referring to me.**_

 _ **KG: I said slut, not bitch.**_

 _ **Wifey:….I'm not boosting you anymore.**_

 _ **KG: SHHHHHH! They weren't supposed to know that.**_

 _ **Wifey: Just do the story.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: We Made It by Peter Roe.**_

 _ **Quote: "Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love," by Morihei Ueshiba.**_

* * *

Four days. 96 hours. 5,760 minutes. 345,600 seconds. Had Naruto heard that right? He had been in the hospital for FOUR days?! Naruto stared at Kakashi. His young face then turned to see the worried look on Sakura's face and the, if ever so slightly visible, look of relief on Sasuke's face. Not only him, but even the Hokage was looking at Naruto in a form of worry. "What do you mean I've been asleep for four days? I just went to bed yesterday!" Naruto said a little urgently. A hand to left shoulder from Kakashi was his response as Kakashi spoke.

"Easy Naruto. For you it might have seemed like a day has gone by, but four days have passed. We had a team meeting three days ago and you didn't show up. At first we thought nothing of it, but as the day got later and later we decided to investigate. We asked the Sandaime about your primary places. We even asked Ayame-san and Teuchi-san and they hadn't seen you. I had Sasuke go to your house. Naruto…Sasuke ran frantically to us. He found you in your bed. He tried to wake you up, but you didn't respond. He said you weren't breathing. We all rushed you to the hospital. You've been in a small coma," Kakashi said to the young blonde.

Everyone could see the weight of Kakashi's small story slam on Naruto's head. He wasn't breathing? That wasn't right, even people in coma still had the ability to breath. Why should he have been any different? _"Four days? I've been asleep for four days?!"_ Naruto thought to himself. He gave a sharp groan as his head felt like it was being driven in by a nail. He…remembered. He remembered the chilling cold and the freezing winds. He remembered the snow upon his feet. He remembered the smell of the blood of the deceased of that tribe that killed those people. He also remembered…those two women who stared at each other. Glared at each other. That…could not have been a simple dream? Now Naruto didn't believe in prophecy or stuff like that, but…it felt entirely too real.

"So…how are you feeling?" Naruto jumped from his thoughts when Sakura asked him her question. He gave a small chuckle. "Confused, tired, and disoriented I guess, but that comes with a coma I think. Thanks Teme, you saved my ass there," Naruto said with a light grin. Sasuke snorted as he folded his arms, but he had indeed acknowledged the sincerity in Naruto's words.

"Just get better loser. We can't have you slowing us down," Sasuke said as he turned around and walked out the door. Given he had just woken up, they would all have been escorted out of the room soon enough. Truth be told, Sasuke didn't feel the need to stay around anymore. When he saw Naruto lying there, it reminded him of his own experience when he had a coma after the Uchiha Massacre. It was a little unsettling.

Kakashi just chuckled. "While I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean to put it THAT way, it's good to have you among us again Naruto. For now just focus on your rest. We'll visit you later," Kakashi said with a small smile as he and Sakura followed out. Much to his surprise, Sakura gave him a small wave when she left. Naruto raised an eyebrow. The hell was that about?

"So how are you really feeling Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto turned to look at the Hokage and grinned. "Worried that the hospital food is going to make me puke," Naruto said which got a small chuckle from the aged Hokage. The leader of Konoha knew that song and dance.

"It needs a refined taste," Hiruzen replied as Naruto smirked. "More like it needs a refined chef," Naruto shot back. Hiruzen smiled and so did Naruto. Both were silent for a time and Hiruzen walked up to the window at the side of Naruto's bed.

"Jiji, do you believe in visions?" Naruto asked rather suddenly. Hiruzen looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

Now it seemed that the Hokage was getting a little bit more into this coma. But what could Naruto have had a vision about? Hiruzen was a logical man, but even he believed in the workings of higher powers at times. When you live as long as he did and learned the things you learned, then you also became aware of a lot more. "I believe everyone has a purpose that they must fulfill Naruto-kun, whether they know it or not," Hiruzen said. Naruto smiled. An interesting way of saying that.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," Naruto said before the drugs began to kick in his systems. He turned over and fell asleep. Naruto knew Hiruzen wanted questions about the question he had just asked, but Naruto doubted the Hokage would have truly believed him. He really didn't want to talk, but he wanted to think. He needed to think to make sense of even a bit of what was happening to him. He heard the door lock just a few minutes before he passed out. The drugs in his body taking their toll on his systems. He wouldn't have been waking up anytime soon.

A couple of days passed by as the head nurse marched down the hall. Her face was scrunched up in a vision of anger and frustration. The clattering of her white heels on the ground only seemed to further indicate to hints of her anger as she walked down a corridor. She was going to kill him! She was going to so kill him! She quickly marched up to a door and opened it. "Uzumaki Naruto, I thought I told you to be resting!" she shouted as she looked at the mess on her patient's bed.

Maps, history books, and papers on geographic landscapes laid across Naruto's bed sheet. Ever since he had woken up those couple of days ago the head nurse had been called in to deal with Naruto in a frenzy as he sent staff member after staff member to the library to bring him back books. The head nurse couldn't even understand why people even accepted his requests to do so. All she knew was that it was making her all the more irritated especially when she heard about from some small, whispering talk about Naruto giving…advice to the staff. She had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. He was supposed to be resting! Not reading!

Naruto turned a page in his book before he looked up and turned to the door. He then smiled and held up a hand into the air. "Yo Furofuki-san! How have you been doing? You managed to pry yourself away from your plants to visit little old me? I'm touched," Naruto said with a small grin as the elderly woman clutched her notepad as the tick mark on her forehead seemed to harden.

"It's those plants that kept you breathing when you were in your little coma, Uzumaki Naruto. Also when my staff are running themselves out of the hospital to run your so-called…errands, then I believe it warrants my attention. What are you doing?" Furofuki asked. The smile on Naruto's face dropped slightly as he turned back to his book.

"Sorry about that. I figured that since I was stuck in here then I might as well use all the resources at my disposal. That's a tactic any shinobi learns, don't you think? Also I'm studying," Naruto said. Furofuki's eyebrow twitched as she marched up to Naruto's bed. She tapped her foot which had Naruto turn to her.

"I can clearly see that you are reading, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm old, not blind. Why have you messed up your bed like this?" she asked. Furofuki nearly had to give a double take when she saw Naruto's eyes harden at her for a moment before those eyes turned back to the book in front of him. Furofuki didn't know what was going on through the mind of her patient, but it had enlightened something in his head for him to be doing this.

"Ne, Furofuki-san, were there any…unofficial clans in Konoha?" Naruto suddenly asked. The elderly woman pushed up her brown glasses. While she didn't like that Naruto had avoided her question, she still had her mind recalling every clan within Konoha. "And just what do you mean by unofficial? Every clan must be made official if it resides in Konoha," Furofuki said as Naruto placed a finger to his chin.

"Yeah. That's true, isn't it? Come to think of it…that place was cold. If it was Konoha I would have recognized the landscape immediately. No, it couldn't have been Konoha," Naruto said more to himself as he placed the book down. He frowned as he folded his arms. Naruto looked over the many maps he had…acquired from the staff members. He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't have a small headache, but he with the drugs out of his system he found that he had a hard time sleeping. That stupid dream just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Furofuki-san, sorry to ask this of you. I know you're a busy woman, but could you go to the library and see if there is any material on a clan called the Kro'thar. If there isn't any then can you get me some materials on cold regions in the Elemental nations?" Naruto asked. He had his face buried into a map so he hadn't seen Furofuki's fists tighten up and her face redden with anger. Furofuki didn't like being disregarded.

"You have some nerve Uzumaki Naruto. First you order my staff around, then you ask me questions, ignore my own questions, and now you ask for my help? You're lucky you're a hospital patient right now otherwise I would…," Furofuki didn't get a chance to finish as Naruto smirked to himself and his next thoughts.

"If you help me out, I'll tell you the tactic to get Ishikayama-san to stop beating around the bush and just ask to marry you. You two have been dating for like six months now right?" Naruto asked. Furofuki's face swiftly changed from anger to confusion and then to surprise. Ishikayama was planning to propose to her? They had been discussing the idea around it, but neither had even taken that step. She didn't know he was planning to do that!

"W-What are you talking about? How did you know about that?" Furofuki asked. Naruto chuckled as he turned and rubbed the back of his head. "I figured it was kind of obvious. Even staff members are prone to gossip," Naruto said. Furofuki pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Be that as it may, Uzumaki Naruto, if you think you can persuade me with simple knowledge then you underestimate me," Furofuki said as Naruto blinked. "Really? I wasn't estimating you or whatever you think I was doing. I just figured that you'd rather have a certainty of getting proposed to rather than the obvious chance of him saying no," Naruto said. Furofuki seemed to get even whiter than her elderly skin had been last time.

"W-What would make him say no?" Furofuki asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Could be a number of factors actually. He was regarded as one of Konoha's most indecisive jonin. I don't think you can take that chance. I mean, can you?" Naruto asked. Furofuki glared hard at Naruto as the blonde turned a small look towards the head nurse. He offered her an infuriating smile. She tightened her fists.

"Eh Furofuki-sensei, where are you go?" A young woman by the name of Hakui asked. She had brown hair that was cut in a hime-cut style and was divided over her forehead. She only got a snarl as Furofuki picked up her coat. "I need to get something from the library! I'll be back soon!" Furofuki said as Hakui blinked once again. She then couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. This seemed to be the wrong choice as Furofuki glared at her.

"What?!" Furofuki asked which had Hakui reply. "Sorry Furofuki-sensei, if it's Naruto-san then don't feel bad. Nearly all of us have done it," Hakui said, a little embarrassed to be stating the fact. Furofuki gave Hakui a sharp glare.

"What…did he tell you?" Furofuki asked. Hakui merely gave a warm smile. "Well he helped me type up a report that I need to quickly finish for another department. It's funny. I never knew any genin could type that fast," Hakui said. Furofuki snorted as she walked out of the door and into the streets. She had to quickly get to the library while they were still open.

The past couple of days had flown by for Naruto and he had concluded that he was indeed a dumbass. Of course there had been no mention of the Kro'thar like Naruto was hoping for. Furofuki had also given him books, maps, and other guides about the coldest places and the tallest mountains. Most of which resided in Kumogakure, but Naruto knew something. It had been cold in his dreams, or what he assumed was his dreams. Nevertheless, Kumogakure wasn't in the winter this time of year. They couldn't be and Naruto remembered that mountain. It was so majestic and powerful. Naruto couldn't explain it, but it filled him with an internal longing. Almost like…he had been there before, but that was impossible.

Naruto, while not the brightest, still figured he had a sharp mind. He could recount all of the days he had lived his life past the age of 4. He couldn't have possibly been there before, but…he felt he had. He didn't know why. He had been cold, but he had also been filled with unexpected warmth. No, that couldn't have been a dream cause he still remembered…those two. Those women and their beauty he could not forget. Naruto knew he was in that growing stage of development where he would start to find the opposite sex attractive. He had a rather long and interesting talk with Hiruzen and Iruka about it. Not that Naruto would wish to revisit that moment. If there was any moment he would have liked to delete from his memory then it would have to be that one.

That fact aside, Naruto couldn't forget either of those ladies. One her face radiating with light. Another her face illuminated by the colors of the moon. Both looked like they had been embraced in shards of blessings from Kami. Naruto couldn't understand it. But he also remembered something else. That voice and those words, _'You will climb.'_ Climb what exactly? The mountain that he had seen? Sorry, but climbing a place like that, in the cold no less, was not among his most desired things to do. Forgive him oh mighty whatever voice that might have been his dreams.

Still it wasn't all bad, Naruto had been checked out of the hospital thanks to, much to shock of the hospital staff, a very happy Furofuki. The head nurse seemed to metaphorically be walking on clouds. Some people would have been happy for her if her smile weren't so damn creepy. When asked, the head nurse replied that Ishikayama couldn't have proposed to her fast enough if she didn't use her tactic. When asked about that she only replied with, "Men are truly strange people." No one knew what she meant by that, but Naruto certainly did. Naruto figured it was rather obvious. After all what great shinobi male didn't like a woman who couldn't transform into anything the guy wanted. Even the henge had practical uses, stupid as they were.

That said, Naruto was finally out of the hospital and he was finally back into his routine with his team, though it would have been better without Kakashi constantly telling him to take it easy as were the doctor's orders so Naruto wasn't really training for that long, but that was only until the end of the week. By the next week, Naruto had been back in the full swing of everything. And can anyone guess what that meant?

" _I really don't mind being back in the hospital now,"_ Naruto thought to himself with a small snarl as he found himself hiding in the bushes. Oh the joy of D-rank missions. "Oi Whiskers, do you copy? Do you have the target?" Naruto heard Kakashi's voice come from the speaker in his ears. Naruto rolled his eyes at the name. He hated that Kakashi chose their names.

"I see the target, Glorious Commander. I don't see why you needed me to make a tactic for this one. Surrounding it should have been obvious, but whatever. I'm ready if…Pinky and McBrood are ready," Naruto said. Kakashi gave an eyesmile from his position.

"I'm going to kill you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto heard Sakura's voice over the earpiece which the blonde cursed and had to rub his ears of the small headache that was beginning to form if ever so slightly. No doubt she was acting this way over her codename. Naruto could understand that. He could just see the sheer scowl on Sasuke's face when Kakashi called him by his codename.

"Now now, Pinky. Codenames when over the headset. I'm Glorious Commander. Now then, McBrood, do you have the target?" Kakashi asked over Naruto's earpiece. Naruto wasn't sure, but he almost thought he heard a snarl. It was silent over the com for a couple of moments before Naruto heard a deep, angry voice come over the speakers. "I see the damn rodent," The voice said. Naruto snorted a laugh. Too bad he couldn't see Sasuke's face.

"I see it too," Sakura said a little angrily. Kakashi merely nodded to himself and pulled in the mouthpiece. "Alright then. Team Seven…capture!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura charged out of the bushes and quickly captured their target. Indignant shouts could be heard in Kakashi's earpiece as he took a step from behind a tree. He watched in amusement as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto emerged with scratches on their faces. Naruto held a brown cat with a red ribbon tied to its ear in his hands. Kakashi could see the looks of hatred on his genin and their faces only filled him with more amusement. Yes, suffer! Feel the pain of your seniors who went before you! Feel the pain of Tora the Cat.

"If this thing has a habit of running away I think it would be a good tactic to break one of it's legs. Much harder to run away and easier to catch if it does," Naruto said. Tora's response was to make every attempt to run from the blond, but Naruto held the cat firm.

"I second the notion," Sakura said glaring at the cat. By the gods, Sasuke agreed with it too, not that he voiced it. "Now now, we can't kill the pet of the Daimyo's wife. We actually made pretty good time. Now then, shall we return and complete our mission?" Kakashi asked with a small smile. Naruto and his team looked at their sensei for a moment before they glared down at the cat.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I have a tactic that can ensure that our client's pet never gets away before we get to the Hokage Mansion. Believe it, it's going to work," Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke could see the fire burning in their teammate's eyes, the flames of the broken and maddened. They whole-heartedly agreed. They nodded and as soon as Kakashi saw that nod, he sighed. He really hoped the Daimyo's wife would be understanding.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama," Kakashi said and Hiruzen had to sigh as he watched the mad grin on Sakura's face, the glare on Sasuke's face, and the soft glance on Naruto's face as…a little girl squeezed more life out of Tora the cat than Hiruzen could ever remember the Daimyo's wife doing. "I love you too Mr. Wuggles! Do you love me?" She asked as tears fell from Tora's eyes.

Kakashi slumped his shoulders. His team was still getting used to the whole summoning thing so when Naruto had summoned a little girl, everyone was a little worried, but…she quickly showed them all she could take care of herself. Apparently she knew Naruto because she actually very familiar with him and when her eyes found the cat, oh man, Kakashi nearly felt sorry for the cat. _Nearly._

"Well…done?" Hiruzen asked as the Daimyo's wife squealed in delight. They say in royalty you live a sheltered life. Well right now the only thing sheltered in this woman's life would have to be her food because this woman was way too big to be natural. Naruto could actually mistake her for an Akimichi. He then turned and knelt down. "Annie, how would you like me to get you another cat since Wuggles-san has to go back to his owner?" Naruto asked. The Dark Child saddened at Naruto's words for a moment, but she couldn't keep it with Naruto's smile.

"I get to pick?" she asked. Naruto offered her an even better smile. "Of course you can. Sorry, but I wouldn't like to make such a cute little girl angry," Naruto said. Annie brightly smiled at the compliment before she handed the half dead Tora to the Daimyo's wife.

"Oh thank you for retrieving my little baby. She gets to be a handful when I don't keep an eye on her. Don't you, Tora-chan?" The woman said as everyone watched the woman give a watered down treatment of what Annie had just given the cat, but to Tora it was probably hell all the same. Naruto didn't care. Make a fool out of his tactics? There would be hell to pay for it.

Everyone watched as the Daimyo's wife quickly paid Hiruzen and Iruka before walking out of the door with a very pleased look in her face. The Hokage turned a look towards Team Seven. "I temper my expectations of your report, but I will say congratulations to you for completing your assignment. Four hours, a record time," Hiruzen said with a kind smile. His smile could only widen even further when he noticed Naruto's light glare at him even while the blond youth had the young girl around his team.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Are there any other missions that my team can take today?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow before he took a breath from his pipe. He quickly pulled out a scroll held it on his desk with a light grin.

"Well I suppose I can find something else," Hiruzen said as he opened the scroll which detailed all of the current missions for teams such as theirs. Upon seeing the list, Sasuke resisted the urge to snarl, Sakura's groaned, and dare anyone actually say that Naruto was just a tad…irritated. Annie amused herself with Naruto's kunai pouch, oblivious to the situation. Kakashi just gave a small chuckle as the Hokage spoke.

"There is the Konoha Veterinary Team that needs the dogs walked. After that is the sewer system that needs plumbing and cleaning. We also have cleaning the Hokage Stone Faces. Apparently some youth splashed paint over it. We weren't able to find him," Sarutobi said absently.

Having been used to glares his entire life, Naruto could tell when eyes were on him and he was right because when he turned his head to the left he noticed Sakura and Sasuke looking at him almost accusingly. "Do I really look like I would waste my time doing that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders while Sakura just chuckled nervously. Naruto grunted. Idiot teammates. Who did they take him for?

"Or, I can tell by the look on your faces that none of these appeal to you, I can give you a rather unorthodox special D-rank mission for the hard work Team Seven has put in," Hiruzen said. Boy he had gotten the reaction he had hoped for as Team Seven stiffened, all of their past worries had slowly begun to fade away at hearing those words.

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke and Sakura seemed…more accepting of it, but Naruto did not. Rather the blond just seemed content to stare at the Hokage, almost as if trying to gauge his actions. "What's the catch here?" Naruto asked, suddenly stopping Sakura and Sasuke's slight elations. Hiruzen turned his gaze towards the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? It's exactly what it sounds like," Hiruzen said. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he folded his arms. From his information last time from Mitoku and Kakashi, Naruto and the rest of his team had learned about those D-rank mission. Off record they had completed a higher ranked mission than a normal one. Apparently these types of missions were given to qualified genin. Now Naruto didn't know who among the team had been qualified to have the mission, if anyone, but why this team? Either the Hokage was trying to make the teams stronger for the months away to the Chunin Exams or he had some other plan in mind.

From his side, Sasuke could understand Naruto's concerns. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was actually rather clever more often than not. It was Naruto who had figured out the meaning to the test, it was Naruto who had figured out the meaning to the _D-rank_ mission, and it was Naruto who managed to somehow figure out that Sakura would tire herself out before her hour was finished with her training.

Sasuke knew right then and there. Mitoku had talked about those missions being for the extremely qualified genin. As far as Sasuke knew it, the only reason Team Seven was even considered for that mission was because of Naruto. These missions they were getting were only available to them because the Hokage found Naruto qualified enough to take them.

Sasuke didn't get it. How was it that if Naruto was supposedly some qualified genin, then he ended up dead last of the Academy? It made no sense. Sure Sasuke knew the teachers didn't hold Naruto in the highest light or regard, but Sasuke always assumed his teammate had done something stupid to earn their ire. That couldn't have been the case. Somethings wrong with this and while it stung Sasuke's pride that the dead last was considered to be a qualified genin, he had been willing to work past his frustrations seeing as how he got a free taijutsu scroll from another village which had actually been a nice addition to his Uchiha Taijutsu. Plus there was the fact that these missions were a part of his unofficial mission record, that was fine. However, Sasuke could understand the need for Naruto's question.

"Not that the other special D-rank mission you assigned us before wasn't interesting. Which I can respect by the way. Flawless execution of a plan Jiji, but you don't expect me to believe that you hand these out to just anyone," Naruto said while his hand laid over Annie's head. The Dark Child mumbled something to herself for a small moment before she looked up at Naruto.

"I'm going to go now, big brother. Bye-bye," Annie said before she vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto seemed a little confused about the sudden dispel, but he merely smiled before continuing on with his conversation. "As I was saying, what's the game plan Jiji?" Naruto asked with a light frown. Hiruzen merely chuckled before he wrapped his hands together.

"Well Naruto-kun the game plan here is that you can either take the mission, be happy that you might get to do something interesting or I could give you the other D-rank missions with the rest of your team. Would that placate you?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto's eyebrow ticked as he offered a light grin. You damn, smartass old man. Who did the Hokage, the greatest leader in Konoha, most powerful shinobi in Konoha, smartest shinobi in Konoha, think he was messing with?

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but he quickly found a hand over it. "We'd love to take the special mission Hokage-sama! You don't need to do that! Isn't that right…Na-ru-to?!" Sakura stressed out towards Naruto as her smile gave way to Naruto rather easily. In his mind, Naruto could only think about utter disappointment in his teammates. He then gave a glare back to the Sandaime. Naruto nearly shivered when he noticed the Hokage's smile.

So that was it. Sarutobi directly asked the question to Naruto, but indirectly asked it to his teammates as well. Of course after the last string of D-rank missions they wouldn't dare do another one like those that they had experienced so of course they would try to stop Naruto from "ruining" their chances. This is why Naruto didn't like his team sometimes. They always took things at face-value.

" _Not bad Jiji,"_ Naruto thought as Sakura slowly took her hand from his mouth. Naruto didn't say a word which made Hiruzen smile. "Good, I'm glad we're of one accord. Now then, you will meet your assignment at the top of the Hokage Stone Faces and three miles to the north. I will put in your squad to be gone for at least two months," Hiruzen said. Naruto stammered.

Two months? What kind of special mission took two months in the village? Naruto just didn't get it. This was beyond even him at the moment. Sasuke and Sakura just nodded while Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but the sensei of Team Seven didn't comment on it.

"Hai, we'll take it Hokage-sama!" Sakura said as Sasuke just nodded. Hiruzen quickly handed the scroll to Kakashi and gave Team Seven a farewell. As Naruto opened the door, he paused when Hiruzen said. "Enjoy yourself Naruto-kun. I think you will," Hiruzen said. Naruto gave him a look before he closed the door behind himself leaving the Hokage alone. He didn't like the look that the Sandaime was giving him.

With Team Seven leaving the Hokage Mansion, Naruto easily sidestepped Sakura's fist. "Naruto, you almost ruined it for us! Why don't you ever just keep your big mouth shut?" Sakura asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura's comment before he frowned. He then sighed and turned his back towards his team.

"I guess it's true when they say ignorance is bliss. Especially given that the both of you couldn't even think about the Sandaime's motives at all. Sakura, the next time you feel the need to open your mouth…at least make sure something smart comes out of it," Naruto said with a hard glare that forced Sakura into silence. Sasuke widened his eyes while Kakashi sighed.

"Maa maa Naruto, we're all tired of the D-rank missions. I think you can understand Sakura's attitude a little bit. We have ourselves a new mission. Nothing to be concerned about," Kakashi said in an attempt to settle the situation. As soon as Naruto's gaze fell upon him, he nearly had to do a double-take. How Naruto so easily resembled the Fourth Hokage easily startled Kakashi sometimes with that fierce glare of his.

Naruto just took a deep breath and sighed with a small nod of his head. He supposed blowing up in front of Sakura like that was unfair on her part. Naruto knew Sakura was smart. She didn't have to be named Kunoichi of the Year at the academy for him to know that, but Sakura wasn't or would never be strategically smart. She was knowledge when it came down to facts or already learned information. That alone took extensive memorization, but the ways to apply those facts or even manipulate them to her benefit was probably something she couldn't do like Naruto could.

Say for instance if Sakura said that the space from the Shodaime Hokage stone head to the Yondaime Hokage stone head was 100 meters then Sakura was knowledgeable about the stone faces. However, Naruto would think about how many paper bombs could fill up that 100 meters and use it to detonate over anyone else. That was the point, that was the difference in their knowledge or rather their personalities.

"Let's just go to our mission," Naruto said as he walked towards the Hokage Stone Faces. Sasuke gave a grunt before following after him. Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder before guiding her in the direction that the rest of her teammates were going in. Sakura was silent during the walk.

"…Naruto," The blonde genin perked up at his name being called as he reached the top most stairs on top of the Hokage Stone Faces. He turned and noticed Sasuke looking off to the side. Naruto couldn't say he had the best relationship with the Uchiha. One couldn't even call them acquaintances. They didn't talk to each other in the academy, they were hardly ever paired up for assignments, they didn't hang out outside of class. Essentially, what Naruto was getting at here was that…why was Sasuke talking to him?

Of course Naruto knew Sasuke was talented. Naruto couldn't deny that. His teammate came from a longline of powerful shinobi. There was no doubt that Sasuke was a cut above mostly everyone else. However, Naruto also knew that Sasuke did have an ego. Well, ego was probably an understatement, but Sasuke had immense pride. It was one of the things Naruto noticed during his time trying to convince Sasuke to work with him. Naruto knew that if he wasn't who he was currently and he tried to make that same suggestion to Sasuke then it would not have worked and they most likely would have failed.

Essentially, what Naruto and Sasuke were was coworkers and that was about it. They would interact when they had to and not a nudge more. So for Naruto, to have Sasuke even say his name was a bit of a surprise. "What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the team finished the steps and then made their way three miles north of the village. Kakashi and Sakura were a bit silent, confused as to the interaction between the two young men.

Judging by the fact that Sasuke wouldn't look him in the eye and seemed to greatly find the grass, bushes, and tree fascinating, Naruto figured this was either one of two things. Either Sasuke was nervous or he really, really, REALLY didn't want to be asking this to Naruto of all people. Given how Naruto knew Sasuke and his personality, he would have gone with the later.

Sasuke took a still breath before turning back to Naruto. "Back during Kakashi's little bell test you summoned a woman who fought with us. What was her name?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had to hide the smile on his face.

Just based off that question Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted. It wasn't that hard if Naruto went down the many things that he now knew about Sasuke. The Uchiha was the last of his clan, he wanted to be the best in his graduating class, he had seen his entire family murdered in front of his eyes by his traitorous brother, and he said that he wanted to kill…a certain person. Oh dear, oh dear, now who could have been the target of the Uchiha's anger?

" _So…Sasuke thinks Fiora-san has what he's looking for in terms of strength. I guess she made just as much of an impression on him as she did me,"_ Naruto thought to himself. In his mind he had to say he was impressed. Playing nice to his teammate because said teammate had an asset that the Uchiha could possibly use to get stronger for his goals. Clever.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before he slowed his pace to match with Sasuke's. "She is Fiora Laurent-san, if I'm pronouncing that correctly. She comes from the Laurent Clan, or as she calls it a House, I guess. To be honest Sasuke, I don't think Fiora-san's going to train you," Naruto said. He could see the look of annoyance written on his teammate's face and held up his hand for a moment.

"Not saying I don't think you're not a capable ninja, because honestly you are the strongest. I mean I guess not mentally because, well there is Sakura and then me, but as far as physically goes you are more trained than I am. You have a clan style. I don't. You had clan teachers who were experts of the form. I only had the academy style. So I do think you are capable, but Sasuke the first thing I know about Fiora-san is that she isn't a shinobi," Naruto said making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. Naruto gave a sigh and scratched his cheek for a second.

"People I summon, in the span of just a few seconds I have viewed all of their memories and I'm sure they have done the same for me. Fiora-san fights for honor and justice. We, shinobi, don't do that. We will stab you in the back, take advantage of your weakness, bribe, steal, threaten, hold hostage, or even kill you when you least expect it. Honestly, I'm surprised Fiora-san even agreed to fight with us considering we would outnumber Kakashi-sensei, but I think her viewing my memories gave her a rather pass to the whole one-on-one fight. She isn't a shinobi Sasuke. She's a duelist," Naruto said which had Sasuke silent for a moment.

"To be honest though I don't know much about Valoran, Runeterra or wherever these people I summon come from. I have a very limited knowledge of anyone there save for three people. However, I'm sure there is someone who can train you or give you whatever you need," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at the ground before turning back to Naruto.

Sasuke did not understand the person next to him. How the hell did this Naruto fail the academy? It couldn't have just been because he wasn't good at taking tests or whatever excuse he came up with. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. Prideful as he was, he could still acknowledge other people's talent even if he sometimes felt it was beneath his own. He had been angry when Naruto said that…Fiora, was it Fiora?, yeah Fiora wouldn't train him, but the evidence that Naruto had provided to Sasuke had indeed made the Uchiha see Naruto's point. "And what do you know about what I need?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hadn't meant to snort, but it came out before he excused himself.

"I like battle tactics and battle strategy, Sasuke. I'm not a psychiatrist or psychologist, but if you want me to tell you what I THINK you need then I would say you need closure. People's meaningful 'I'm sorry for your loss', 'it's a tragedy what happened', 'you have to live up to the legacy of your family', is all stupid nonsense they say to try and sound nice. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if you ever went rogue Sasuke," Naruto said which Sasuke glared hard at Naruto. Naruto caught Sasuke's glare.

"Are you saying I would become a traitor?!" Sasuke asked angrily. Naruto held up his hands.

"Sasuke, I'm going to be real with you here. Someone like Kakashi, or the other jonin, would try to get you off the path of revenge. It's a selfish goal Sasuke and your revenge wouldn't align with Konoha's ideals, or rather any nation's ideals for that matter. Personally, I don't know your reasons and I honestly don't care. But I do know that you have dedicated six or seven years, considering you're twelve, to revenge. No one is going to stop you now just because they tell you to. You're not that kind of person," Naruto said. Sasuke's glare softened as he looked at the ground.

"Honestly Sasuke, you're goal is dark and not that I don't know about dark, but I don't know anyone like that to help you. You need someone who knows just as much about the dark as you want to learn about it. That's all I can say. Those who attempt to live in the light won't be help to you," Naruto said.

The sounds of footsteps came through Sasuke's ears before he turned to Naruto. "And where do you stand? In the light? or in the dark?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a small chuckle as he scratched is cheek. "I stand for me Sasuke. That's all I can do dattebayo," Naruto remarked before he slapped his hand over his mouth. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto glared dangerously at him.

"You. Didn't. Hear. That. Got it?!" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke nearly felt the urge to shiver, but he gave a nod of his head and dare he say that he took a step away from Naruto for a moment. As soon as he had moved, Sasuke and Naruto turned and noticed Kakashi smiling at them. "What are we talking about?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. Naruto turned back with a smile of his own.

"The road called Life, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto remarked. Kakashi gave Naruto a small look of surprise before he just smiled again. Oh out of all the genin he got, Naruto was probably the best one. "Well you'll have to take about that road later. Our real road is just ahead of us," Kakashi said. Naruto was surprised that three miles had ended that fast, but he guessed the talk had left them.

It didn't take long for Sakura to catch up to them as the team made its way towards a rather large and round complex. Its outer rim was dome-shaped. Silver panels covered the roof of the building as a solid blue stone filled the lower outrun of the building. White marbled steps greeted the team as they walked over them. Windows ran through the solid blue stone letting any visitor look inside.

Kakashi opened the door allowing for his team to go inside. The fresh feeling of the air conditioning that cycles through the complex was refreshing for the Konoha group as they stepped along the solid carved floor. It hadn't taken them long to turn a corner and walk up the stairs to see a woman walking through the hallways. "Yes? Yes? No, that's not what that star means! Why can't you ever do anything on your own?" She asked into a headset that she was wearing. The mic couldn't have been closer to her mouth as she walked past team seven.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked. Kakashi gave a small smile with a sigh. "Our client," Kakashi said as he motioned for his students to quickly follow after him. They had then proceeded to do so. They walked past multiple doors through the hallway, but they finally followed the woman into a large room.

And what a large room it was, as Sakura gawked at the ceiling. The building felt so much bigger from the outside! "Kakashi-sensei, where are we?" Sakura asked. Kakashi held mirth behind his mask at Sakura's awe as Naruto and Sasuke looked around. Naruto's eyes landed on the larger than usual telescope in the vast room.

"We're in Konoha's Astronomy Department, Sakura. You didn't know we had one did you?" Kakashi asked. Sakura gasped at the answer as Naruto placed a finger to his chin. A place that studied the stars, interesting.

Team Seven moved through the room. Sakura seemed to be a little disappointed that they couldn't take in the sights for very long, but they had a mission to get to. So from the entrance to the large room and to the exit which led into another hallway. It hadn't taken them long to catch up with the woman as they followed her into her office. Kakashi knocked on the door. "Just a moment!" came a raised voice from the other side. So…team seven waited outside the door for about four minutes before the feminine voice came again.

"Come in!" she said. Kakashi opened the door and offered a wave. "Busy as usual, Yozora-san?" Kakashi asked. The woman looked up before standing to her feet. Now that she wasn't moving so frantically, Naruto was able to get a good look at her.

She had orange eyes with black pupils, blonde hair tied up in a big heart-shaped bun, and red-colored glasses. Not so much the swirl-type like he had seen Shiho wearing those couple of weeks. She wore a long white shirt, with a light blue collar, a short black skirt, dark stockings and open-toed boots. Naruto couldn't form a solid opinion on this woman just yet. "Only on days like this Kakashi-san. I never took you for a star lover, if you want to join the constellation-viewing then I'm afraid you and your team are a little early…by ten months," she said with a small smile.

Kakashi rubbed his grey hair. "Can't say it's anything like that this time Yozora-san. Our team is here to respond to your mission request," Kakashi said. Yozora raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi-san, you know I don't study jokes. I didn't put into file a D-rank mission," the red glasses-wearing woman said. Kakashi's smile didn't lessen as he quickly took out his mission scroll.

"Really? You're the one who assigned Mission #578ZD12956, aren't you?" Kakashi asked. Yozora nearly fell to her chair as her notebooks fell to her table. "Mission #578ZD12956? But…isn't that my…," Yozora could only see Kakashi's smile behind his mask. She now knew what he was talking about. She then looked down at the genin team. Kunoichi of the Year, Rookie of the Year, and the Dead Last. What was the Hokage thinking?

"I see. Well I guess since you've accepted then I have no other options, now do I?" she asked. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as Yozora sighed and pulled up he mouthpiece from her mic.

"Cancel those arrangements. The parameters of my mission have been assigned by Hokage-sama. I will be out of the village for the next two months. I expect everything to be in top shape," she said. When she had said this, Naruto had to reexamine her words. Out of the village? Kakashi had said that all the special D-rank missions were to be taken inside the village for covert things, or whatever have you. Genin weren't meant to go out of the village. At least Naruto assumed they weren't. Not when they had done about 15 D-rank missions to date.

"Out of the village? But any mission that's not in the village is easily over a C-rank mission if higher," Sakura said. Yozora smiled. Okay so it wasn't for the Kunoichi of the Year that this mission was assigned. Just based off that response, if this girl couldn't make such a response to herself and have it come out so plainly then it was obvious that she couldn't have been the reason the Sandaime gave the mission. That left only Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

"That is what I meant when I said I would be about of the village for the next two months. Good Afternoon, my name is Yozora. Too many of my coworkers like to poke fun at my name because it's based around the 'Night Sky' and me being an astronomer, but enough about that. Please, Team Seven, walk with me," she said as she quickly typed something onto her computer. She then closed it, picked it up into her arms, and walked out of her office. Kakashi motioned for his team to follow her.

"Tell me, what do you think we do here?" Yozora asked with a light smile. Sakura quickly perked up her head as they walked. "Well you're the astronomy department. You study the stars and the constellations right?" Sakura asked. Yozora pushed up her glasses.

"Yes that is what our departments means we do, but what do we _do_ here?" Yozora stressed. Sakura seemed confused for a moment as to what Yozora was trying to ask. She figured that she had answered as she should have.

Silence had reigned in the group for a bit of time as Yozora opened the door back into the large room with the telescope. Honestly, Yozora was almost disappointed. Keyword was almost. "It's possible you make attempts to wonder about life outside of our own. Perhaps you study the stars to see if they have any energy that could be used in the service of the village. Given that there are more stars in the universe than there are people on this very earth then if you somehow managed a study that found out the stars were a source of perhaps chakra-strengthening energy then it would cause Konoha to be considered the strongest nation in the world. Our market for business would rise, funding for your department would also increase, while simultaneously decrease other nations and their resources. A solid tactic, in my mind," Naruto answered.

Yozora gave a small pause and looked at Naruto behind her glasses. Hell she noticed even Sakura could stop looking at Naruto like he was some kind of experiment gone wrong. Yozora then turned to look at Kakashi. The jonin just grinned. Every single client's face was priceless.

Yozora then stared back at Naruto and blinked. "While that scenario is rather…interesting in how you can say we work, it's probably a little inaccurate, but I won't deny my intrigue in that studying curve. What we do is not just study the stars, but we also monitor the moon, sun, and stars to keep us updated on cosmetic events, but also major disasters such as star showers, meteorites, and other space phenomenon," she said.

"Did you know that Katon techniques are more powerful when the sun is out? Or that Suiton techniques are more powerful at night? Or even that during certain moments of the sun's cycle when the sun has hotspots Raiton techniques actually become weaker? All of these reasons are why we exist. To further our understanding of these," Yozora said.

Naruto was never really used to being surprised. So this was a rather strange feeling for him…because he hadn't known those things. Granted he was never into the whole 'universe and space' thing as a child, but even he recognized that he had some type of odd fascination with the Moon and Sun. Perhaps it was because now more than ever he remembered those two women from his dreams. He still didn't know their names or even if they were real. His mind had to be screwing with him, yet he still didn't believe that entirely. Still Naruto would definitely have to look into more of this…astronomy stuff if it was as useful as all of these things she mentioned.

Hell, Naruto could even see that Sasuke was impressed by the knowledge. And why wouldn't he be? A time where his Katon techniques were at their strongest was no short loss on memory for him. "But why is that? Our chakra shouldn't be affected by the things you mentioned. Our chakra is what makes the technique bigger or better. How can the sun or moon affect these things?" Sasuke asked. Yozora smiled. Kakashi held his head down. Oh no, a discussion regarding astronomy. They would NEVER get to the mission if this started.

"How about we discuss this after we get our mission report," Kakashi suggested. Yozora and the team quickly caught themselves. They quickly agreed with Kakashi and Yozora cleared her throat.

"Yes, of course. Please remember your question Sasuke-san. I would love to go into detail about it, but anyway. The mission is that you will be escorting me to Kirigakure. While we don't have the best relationship with Kiri, we still have a rather beneficial one. They do not think highly of us because we did not assist their current Mizukage in the taking of Kirigakure, but ironically we do have one thing in common. I will be meeting with Kiri's own Astronomy Department for the next two months. You will accompany me and protect me," she said with a smile. Naruto quickly frowned.

"Protect you from what?" he asked. Yozora's smile lessened a tad, but she kept it up. "Bandits, thieves, possibly other enemy shinobi we ever encounter. The basics," she said. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't hold themselves together and deadpanned at Yozora's ideas of "the basics."

"We will be leaving tomorrow night. I hope everyone packs what they need because we will then be on our way. I will gather my things and meet you then," she said, the clacking of her boots on the floor sounded lower and lower as she walked away.

"Well I guess we have our mission. Shall we prepare?" Kakashi asked. The rest of team seven agreed and quickly made their way out of the department. Though they kind of had to get through Sakura's complaints about the department first since apparently she was now a star child of the department. It hadn't taken very long to do so, but god did Naruto feel it was unneeded.

As Team Seven walked back through the familiar woods, Naruto allowed the lead between him and his team to get a little bigger as he lagged behind. He turned his head upward and looked at the sun and it's radiating beauty. _"Don't stare directly at me for too long,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He grunted as he placed a hand to the temple of his head. Those words. Why did he say those?

"OI Naruto, what are you doing? Let's go!" Naruto heard his name called and looked over to see Sakura and the rest of his team beckoning towards him. He looked at them before he moved on his way. He gave a small glare to the sun until he continued with his team.

-x-

Standing overtop a cliff, an auburn-haired woman looked up in amazement, wonder, and content. Even as the holy fire in the sky began to set behind the mountain she didn't complain. The sun was eternal. It went to those who needed it the most. Yet it's radiance was still felt as it set over the horizon. She smiled when she felt hands wrap around her neck. "You're late," she said with a small smile as the figure grinned.

"You don't seem particularly angry about that," the masculine voice said as she chuckled. "It takes a lot to get me angry," the woman replied in kind as the male figure chuckled. The woman jumped when she felt his hot breath at the nape of her neck.

"True, but I'll admit over the years I've been here…I was always a little turned on when you were angry. Like the sun your beauty always radiated even more brightly than usual. You were always heated, powerful, and warm just like the real sun," He said with another grin. The woman chuckled, but that chuckle couldn't stop the flush of pink that adorned her cheeks.

"Didn't know you could become such a smooth-talker. But I suppose that was one of the reasons that I stopped myself from trying to kill you those times," she said. She shivered when she felt his breath at the nape of her neck. "Really? That was the only reason? If I recall, my Radiant Dawn, then I remember there being another reason. Maybe one you can think of?" he asked as she sighed and rubbed her hands through his hair. Slowly he worked his hands into the creaks of her armor.

"Why don't you remind me? But careful, you'll get burned if you touch the sun too long," she said as a jolt of pleasure came through her body. He merely smiled. "I'll be willing to take the risk," he replied as the woman turned to face him. She gazed into his eyes. She really hated it, but she loved this man. She loved this literal embodiment of the sun.

"I'll be more than happy to remind you," he said as their lips gently pressed against each other. She savored the experience. "Is this what happens when I ask you to get our third representative? We do have a meeting for Umbrari or did you forget that?" The man and woman parted. The auburn-haired woman turned and widened her eyes. She gawked as behind her and the male she had just been sharing a rather intimate moment with, stood a face she had none for more times than she could count. She could never forget that silver-white hair.

"D-D-Diana? What are you doing here?!" she asked in moderate surprise. The Scorn of the Moon held her hands on her waist. "I was wondering what was taking the both of you so long so I decided to investigate. You've always been known to wander off, Radiant Dawn. Of course you both would choose to do that now of all time. Come on we're having a meeting," Diana said as she turned around.

The woman was stunned into silence. She was making any and all attempts to rationalize why the heretic who killed the Solari elders was right in front of her. She remembered her experience up on the mountain. She remembered that she needed to find Diana, but…why was she here now? Something was wrong here.

"Oh come on, my Moonlight. Don't be like that. I love you as well. That hasn't changed. Especially not that ass of yours," the male said as the woman gawked when the male she had just kissed gave a smack to the Scorn of the Moon's bottom. She watched Diana lower her head as her shoulders trembled.

"I told you not to call me that!" she snarled out as the male grinned. "Now what tactic would I have if it didn't involve me poking fun at you? But I guess you're right. We'll appease gramps and granny at the Umbrari. Let's go," he said as Diana gave a swift nod and walked with him.

"Wait. The Umbrari, what is that supposed to be? Am I missing something here? And why is she here?!" the woman asked pointing a finger towards Diana. She knew something was even more amiss by the fact that both were looking at her like she was crazy.

"The air finally getting to your brain, Radiant Dawn? The Solari and the Lunari were destroyed. We built the Umbrari, the Order of the Eclipse, as the unification of the Sun and Moon because of this man right here. The three of us are the founders, obviously. You forget that?" The Scorn of the Moon asked as the auburn-haired woman suddenly felt short of breath. The Solari…destroyed? Again? No, that wasn't possible. This had to be a joke!

"Well, shall we go now? We have things to do. Come on Diana. Let's go…Leona," the male said as Leona looked over the cliff and down at the temple of the Umbrari and the multitude of followers that they had. No. No way could this be real. No, this…this couldn't…this could not…

"No! NO!" Leona shot open her eyes. All she saw was darkness. It was her only companion. She leaned up and placed a finger to her forehead, sweaty of course. She turned and grabbed a pitcher of water. She drank from it, feeling her dry throat refreshed. Leona gasped as she shivered. _"That…dream. That man, who was he?"_ Leona thought to herself. She looked down at her gown and frowned. Aroused, just perfect.

Leona slipped from her bed and her feet touched the cold stone floors of the Solari Temple. She walked outside and looked at the moon. For many years she had been taught of the false light of the Moon. It offered no warm, no safety expect to the dark and the things that lurked. All even deeds transpired underneath its light.

Truth be told, Leona hated prophecies. Since Diana had seen fit to…relieve the Solari of their old elders, there had been a large debate among most of the Solari about who would lead them. A lot decided that Leona should lead the Solari while others felt she was too young to do so. In her own mind, Leona had never envisioned herself leading the Solari. She had, and still did, managed the Ra-Horak, or Followers of the Horizon as others called them. Diana had mentioned that atop the mountain the Sun and Moon were not enemies. Leona…had been given that knowledge as well, courtesy of that boy who led her to the mountain in the first place.

Yet, it all felt much too easy to believe. Leona was caught in a bind one could say. Given how the truth was presented to her, she could tell the Solari, they would label her a heretic as well and she'd then be casted out just like Diana was before she killed the elders or she could call the teachings of the Solari what Diana had called them, incomplete.

Leona had met, might as well say fought, Diana many times on the Rift and the Fields of Justice, but…both never spoke after that. It was like they knew of what both wanted and refused to acknowledge it. After all, how do you work with someone who had been one of your most hated individuals for a time? Just what was it that the Moon provided that put it on the same measure as the Sun? The moon didn't help things grow. The moon didn't provide warmth. So…what was the purpose of it? Leona didn't understand it entirely.

Yet, what she also didn't understand was prophecy and perhaps that was why she hated it so much. Too much of it was clouded in mystery and unknown knowledge. Leona hadn't thought much of it that one day some of the masters were discussing the plans for the Solari when a rather decrepit man came into the temple. Despite his age, no one turned him away for he sang praises of the Sun. Some took him to be a follower, others a possible new member. However in Leona's case, he was an unknown. He walked past the center of the floor. His eyes, even as his mouth sang praises of the Sun and its glory, stared at her with unknown care.

Leona was no stranger to magic. How could she be? She was literally the Sun in a human form. So she knew when someone was imbued with power and this man, this old man, had power flowing like a vast well. How none of her Solari brothers or sisters noticed was beyond her understanding, but he finally came up to her.

They say that the old bear much wisdom in the Solari so some were surprised when he pointed at Leona. "You…lead…together. You will care for the one who shines like the bright star in the sky with the eyes of the moon. Your heir will lead these lands to greatness," he had said in a raspy voice before he just…vanished. He was there and then he wasn't.

Leona had never wanted to curse someone so much. Ever since that time TOO MANY people had thought that this was a sign for her to lead the Solari alongside another Solari as her other. She had received too many marriage proposals to count and she rejected them all. Quite a few nobles who heard of the land had actually proposed to her. Interesting how this prophecy had spread to almost EVERY corner of Runeterra. Just to give everyone something to not argue about, Leona had offered to be the pseudo-leader of the Solari until it was all sorted out. Especially this prophecy.

And now this dream had come to pass and for some reason Diana was involved in it. Plus…Leona had been kissed and…being fondled by…someone and…she didn't hate it. Due to her studies, her faith, and her duties, Leona had never really had time for men. Not that she really tried either to be honest. Then again, most men probably were on pins and needles against a woman that could probably torch them whenever she felt like it. Which she could, but that was beside the point.

" _The destruction of the Lunari and the Solari? The Umbrari. I have to be wary of anyone I meet from now on. I will not allow the Solari to be destroyed!"_ Leona thought to herself. She gave one last look at the moon before she walked back inside. She had important duties to take care of today and she would be busy.

-x-

"No Fiora, I didn't mean anything like that. It was just a surprise that a couple of weeks ago no one could find you and the House was looking for you," Ammdar said as Fiora took a sip of some freshly brewed coffee that one of their servants made. Truly her second older brother was a bothersome worrywart when he was concerned. Not that Fiora, didn't appreciate the sentiment…sometimes.

"My whereabouts don't always have to be known to you, Ammdar. I had taken in a special interest. One that I will not be sharing until I truly believe that I should," Fiora replied seeing that her older brother was about to ask something. He merely closed his mouth and chuckled. "You're never going to get married with that attitude Fiora," he joked as he walked away. Fiora frowned as she watched him leave. Her married? What a joke. She wasn't about to surrender the head of the Laurent name so easily. Not that anyone could beat her anyway. At least as far as duels went.

"So, will I be cancelling your other lessons today, or will you be attending?" Ammdar asked coming back into the room. Fiora glanced at him and snorted. "Like I expect anything from those tenth-rate swordsmen and women, but I will indulge them today. Ready my sword!" She commanded. Ammdar nodded and moved to leave her alone.

Fiora finished her coffee easily enough and quickly made her way through her house. For the commoner, who would never get the chance to come into this place, it would be rather difficult to navigate for a first time. Well it was one of the largest houses in Demacia so that was understandable.

A relaxing shower followed her walk from her room. She never took longer than she needed which was about 10 or 15 minutes at the most. Fiora moved back into her room. "Your armor, My Lady," A servant said to her. The servant kept his head to the floor just so as not to try his master and probably seeing her and getting killed in the process. Fiora kept her towel around her waist before she moved behind her room divider which was painted in the Laurent House seal.

"Very good. You're dismissed," she said. The servant bowed and left her presence. Fiora quickly grabbed her armor and brushed her hair. As she placed on her armor she suppressed a small smile. She remembered that young boy, Uzumaki Naruto, who had summoned her against his teacher. Fiora would admit that the man was infuriating, but he did have a lot of skill. She could tell that, but her summoner did have her attention.

Fiora wasn't that interested in most things, but there was something about the boy. He was aware. He was more aware than dare she say she was at his age. He definitely had a strange talent, one better than her peons called students. It was a shame he hadn't summoned her recently. She wouldn't mind a more thorough talk about this world known as the Elemental Nations. If there were more people on par with this…this…what did her summoner call him again? _"Monsieur Hatake Kakashi if I remember correctly,"_ Fiora thought to herself. If there were more people on par with Hatake Kakashi then Fiora wouldn't have minded going back. At times, the same people she met on Summoner's Rift were getting rather…bland, save for that new young girl who joined recently.

Fiora, quickly dressed, walked down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of her brother holding her rapier towards her. "Try not to be too hard on them," he said with a grin. Fiora gave a mock grunt and held her sword before she placed it away. "Ammdar, what have I always told you?" Fiora asked. Ammdar sighed and folded his arms.

"I am an artist with a sword. If my pieces are not cut with my sword then they are not worth my time," he repeated. Fiora smiled. "The same to be said with my peons. Have the house prepared for the event when I return. I shall be on my way," Fiora said as she walked out the door with Ammdar watching her leave.

" _No one can be alone forever, Fiora. Not even you,"_ Ammdar said as he closed the door allowing the Head of the Laurent compound.

* * *

 _ **KG: Well I guess that's as good a place to stop as any. Fiora, as a rioter and her lore said, has a rather condescending, overconfident, arrogant way of talking to some which I guess when you play her in game is about as arrogant as you ever get.**_

 _ **Wifey: "a rioter" he says. He just had me read her lore while he typed out what he needed.**_

 _ **KG: I will have you know I have spoken with some Rioters too! I am not that unpopular.**_

 _ **Wifey: Why did I marry you again?**_

 _ **KG: Because I was the only one who would put up with your Diamond-elitist BS.**_

 _ **Wifey: Is that a note of sarcasm?**_

 _ **KG: Bae, do I, the Great KyuubiGoku, master of all unusual fanfiction, rely on sarcasm?**_

 _ **Wifey:…I temper my response for your readers.**_

 _ **KG: Now then, Contract of the Shinigami will be next. I swear it! If it's not then I hope to get a 24-h transcription assignment.**_

 _ **Wifey:….I'm not helping you with that.**_

 _ **KG: Yeah! Wait, what?**_

 _ **Wifey: Good luck with that.**_

 _ **KG: Uhhh bae?**_

 _ **Wifey: I am required by law to support you. I am not required to help you.**_

 _ **KG: Whaaaaaaa?**_

 _ **Wifey: Good night everyone. Hope you had a pleasant time. Stay Cool, Protect what's important to you, never give up, review, and…DONT SEND US CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **KG: HEY!**_

 _ **Wifey: He doesn't need anymore hyperactivity. Farewell.**_

 _ **KG: I'M STILL HERE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**KG: It's only your lovable author here guys. Bae had to go to practice.**_

 _ **KG: Now then, I guess I'll come back to this. Sigh, no one seems to understand just how OP Naruto is. You think he's weak? Okay, I think I haven't painted ALL of his strengths in the best light, but just you wait. You're going to like it. I GARENtee it. Hehe, see what I ddi there?**_

 _ **KG:….I-I'm funny right? I can be clever too.**_

 _ **KG:….Shut up.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Still Breathing by Colossal Trailer**_

 _ **Quote: Never let your head hang down. Never give up and sit down and grieve. Find another way. And don't pray when it rains if you don't pray when the sun shines," by Richard M. Nixon.**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them. It was dark in the room that was his bedroom. He unleashed a small sigh. So it was time for the mission with Yozora-san. They would be moving to Kirigakure. It would also be the first time Naruto got to go out of the village. If you ask Naruto whether he was excited or not, well he didn't have much of a feeling either way. It would most likely be a good experience, but other than that he truly doubted that this was something worth being excited over. Though, given that this was a _special_ D-rank mission, Naruto would have to keep his wits about him. He doubted anyone could make a fool of the Sandaime Hokage and he knew the old man was up to something. He just didn't know what yet.

Naruto moved from his bed, took a quick shower and then quickly picked up his gear. He picked up his backpack and made his way for the door. He had already had all his equipment and turned out the lights to his apartment. The lock on his door clicked itself shut before he walked off. Naruto entered the streets of Konoha.

The dead silence of the streets was slightly unnerving for Naruto and the cold chill in the air brushed past his body. As Naruto walked through the streets slowly the ground and dirt road became covered in snow and ice. Flurries of snow filled the air and the wind blew in Naruto's face. He looked up at the sky, the moon hung beautifully in the air, just like the sun did sometimes. The buildings in Konoha slowly faded away and Naruto's vision was quickly overcome with the sight of an obviously familiar abnormally large mountain. Naruto looked at its length and the fact that its size easily took it past the clouds. _"I have to be losing my mind,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked up at the mountain. His feet felt cold once again.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked aloud. He looked upwards at the sky glittering with stars. He really, really, REALLY, had to be losing his mind because he thought he saw multiple stars moving as one celestial body. It hadn't lasted for very long before he wondered if he had imagined it. "-ruto! Naruto, are you listening to me?!" Naruto flinched as he looked down to see Sakura staring at him. The mountain, snow, ice, and flurries were gone. He narrowed his eyes.

Naruto turned his head and noticed Sasuke was looking at him while he leaned against the wall. He could even see Kakashi and Yozora looking at him in confusion. "Sorry Sakura, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Naruto asked. He truly had no idea as he had been too busy with hallucinations. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"We all saw you walking and we welcomed you. You then said, 'Why am I here?' and I said that it was to complete the mission that Hokage-sama gave us. You then looked at the sky and ignored me!" Sakura said. Naruto frowned. So that was what he had been doing. He really had been losing his mind. That damn dream…hallucination…whatever, was going to be the death of him. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right. Sorry about that. Thanks," Naruto said. Sakura grumbled a bit at Naruto's dismissal, but she didn't pursue any further. He must have just woken up and was a little out of it. She could understand if he wasn't entirely aware of the things going on around him. She just decided to go back to what she was doing.

Kakashi gave a quick smile and cleared his throat. "Well, it appears we're all here. Shall we get going?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke leaned up off the wall with a nod. Naruto gave his affirmation as well. Sakura agreed and so did Yozora. "Good, I hope everyone's ready to explore the unknown. Let's get going," Kakashi said, sounding just a little too chipper in Naruto's eyes. As far as Naruto knew Kakashi, the man wasn't the chipper type. That just made Naruto frown, but he didn't care too much.

Team Seven and Yozora passed through the gates of Konoha and took a step into the outside world. For Naruto, he probably would have appreciated the sight more…if he could see it. They had left pretty late, like two hours past midnight late. But, despite that everyone went walking. Their sandals quickly hit the dirt. Once they were atop a hill, Naruto took the time to give one more glance to the form of Konohagakure. Only a handful of lights were on and that portion of lights was coming from the Red Light District. Just from this distance, all of Konoha seemed like it could fit in the palm of his hand. It was like just once he owned it. Well, that was a matter for another time. Naruto turned around and quickly made his way to his team.

It had been two hours into the journey. It was still dark as Team Seven made their way to Kirigakure with their client. The moon was the team's only light. No one seemed to have anything interesting to talk about. Though, Naruto was a little…surprised that Yozora kept staring up at the stars in the sky. He looked up at the stars as well. He could see them glittering in the sky. "Fascinating, aren't they?" Yozora asked, bringing everyone to her words. She smiled.

"Truly it makes your mind wonder just what's out there. Are we the only planet or is there more to us? Are we just a tiny spec in the vastness of the universe, ever swayed by its push and pull. Perhaps they are some things that we can never comprehend," Yozora said with a small smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her words. Truth be told, the stars made him feel a little bigger, but he kept that to himself.

"I never assumed you to be into poetry, Yozora-san," Sakura said. Yozora had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. "I suppose I do have a small intrigue in things of that nature. It has always been a small fascination for me. Especially when it concerns the stars and other celestial bodies. In fact, I suppose while we walk I can regal you with just some of the astrology and astronomy in regards to the celestial bodies," Yozora said. Kakashi gave an nervous chuckle. Oh god, this was going to be a long trip. No one knew what they were in for. At least Kakashi had his book.

By the morning, Naruto washed his face in a nearby river. He grumbled. Yozora really liked the stars. Naruto had honestly underestimated her interest in the subject matter. He and his team had just learned about a hundred poems in the span of their walk. He had never had so much…star study shoved into his head. Naruto took a breath and released a sigh. His face washed, he went back to his team.

Naruto came over to see Kakashi putting out the campfire while Sasuke rolled up the sleeping bags. Sakura and Yozora were discussing something, but Naruto couldn't exactly hear anything. "Well then, is every packed and ready to set out?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded as he picked up his backpack. Sasuke, Sakura and Yozora nodded as well. So, with that being said, Kakashi and the others quickly moved back to the road. Kakashi pulled out a map.

"We'll be reaching Shukuba Town. From there on we will make our trek to the east. If we had kept going north then we would have seen Tanzaku Gai, but that's not our destination now, is it? Remember to stay on your guard. This is still a mission," Kakashi said. Everyone quickly nodded. Yozora nodded as well.

About five minutes into the trip, Yozora suddenly perked up. "Oh Sasuke-san, you wouldn't happen to remember your question from early yesterday morning would you? The one about the five elements?" Yozora asked. Sasuke seemed confused for a moment before he quickly nodded. Kakashi rolled his eye. Great, more star talk. Sakura and Naruto were listening as well. Yozora slowly cleared her throat.

"I remember you asking just how could jutsu be influenced during specific times on the earth. Like how Katon jutsu is more powerful during the day whereas Suiton techniques can become more powerful at night. There are even some instances of Suiton jutsu being so powerful that it could overpower any other element. These documents have easily been noted to be about two or three days before a full moon. Surely we all know of our ancestor, Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage, correct?" Yozora asked. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura nodded which prompted Yozora to continue.

"Well it was also documented that there had been a massive forest fire in Training Ground #44. It was stated that it happened during a full moon, but Tobirama Senju-sama was capable of stopping for the forest fire with an S-rank Suiton jutsu by himself. Quite remarkable when you imagine how big that training ground actually is," Yozora said. The three genin perked up.

"I have never heard of Training Ground #44. Where is it?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes slowly hardened. "Training ground #44. Better known as the Forest of Death. It is often the training ground that is used for the Chunin Exams. However genin aren't authorized to go into the grounds because of how dangerous it is. It expands at least ten kilometers if I remember reading that right," Naruto said. He turned and noticed everyone, even Kakashi, looking at him in surprise.

"What? It was the place where most genin trained during the First Great Shinobi War. It was actually also the place where our four-man cell of one jonin and three genin came from which tactically led to more success in missions. Truth be told, I wouldn't be surprised of any nation actually managed to get into our borders if we used the Forest of Death as one of our last outposts. It's actually more to our benefit than not," Naruto said. No one could say anything. Sakura just stared at Naruto while Sasuke blinked. Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Naruto how do you know all of that?" Kakashi asked. Naruto turned to Kakashi and, much to Kakashi's surprise, Naruto looked at him incredulously. "Not everything is a secret, sensei. You just have to ask the right people," Naruto said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He wondered who Naruto could have talked to, but then again there were many shinobi that knew about the Forest of Death. Perhaps Kakashi was just being overly paranoid.

"Yes, well Naruto-san is right about all of those things. However it was never a documented study so many just figured it was the Nidaime Hokage just doing more amazing things. It wasn't until about fifteen to ten years ago that the true cause came forward. His jutsu had been amplified by the moon. Has it ever truly surprised you Sasuke-san that most Uchiha were willing to do combat during the daytime? Or how the use of Katon techniques were limited at nighttime? It wasn't a coincidence," Yozora said. Sasuke thought back to those times. He was a child so he didn't really remember anyone practicing techniques around him, but his parents, specifically his father, had always stressed to him that it was better for 'the body' to practice Katon techniques in the mornings and afternoons rather than the evenings. He had never questioned it or understood why.

"But how is that possible? Our chakra is formed from us mixing our spiritual and physical energies together. We then mold the chakra in our stomach and by focusing it through handsigns we get our jutsu. The amount of chakra we put into the technique is how much power we get out of it. It shouldn't be possible for that to happen," Sakura said. Yozora smiled at Sakura for a moment. She then turned to Naruto.

"What do you think Naruto-san? Would that be impossible?" Yozora asked. Naruto shifted for a moment. He hadn't been expecting to get called on. He looked at Yozora's smile, Sakura's curious gaze, and Sasuke's stern face. Naruto rolled the idea around in his head. Why ask him? He didn't know the technical knowhow of chakra and jutsu. Ugh, why even ask him these questions?

"The way Sakura explained it would lead me to say 'No', but Sakura only looked at it from forming the chakra and the element inside the body. Perhaps these influences happen when the jutsu leaves the body. That would be my guess," Naruto replied. Yozora's smile widened before she gave Naruto an approving nod.

"That is correct, Naruto-san. While Sakura-san is right that it would be impossible for these elements to change when they are being molded in the body, it isn't the same case when they leave the body. Take for instance one of the Uchiha Clan's most basic Katon jutsu, the Fireball technique. Though Sasuke-san might have not noticed it whenever he used it, but during the daytime his Katon techniques were actually ten percent stronger than if he had used it any other time," Yozora said. Sasuke widened his eyes to this knowledge. Even Sakura did. To her, it seemed like Sasuke was even more amazing.

"Please take a moment to think about it. When the sun comes out, you feel warmer as a result, correct? The sun's heat is what allows this. It heats the earth. Or at least the exterior of the earth. There are just some places that the sun's rays cannot reach. Think of it as the same process in which human beings are capable of getting vitamin D from the Sun. It's like that except with chakra. I would rather not get into the scientifically complicated parts of it, it baffles even some of the greatest minds," Yozora said. Naruto placed a finger to his chin. If that was the case…then did that mean that Annie's fire techniques were better in the morning? He remembered Fiora telling him about the similarities between magic and chakra, but they were just similar. They weren't exactly the same.

"The same applies to the moon, but in a different sense. There are many people who live their lives on the sea and they will tell you the same. Whenever they are in doubt, they look at the moon. It's because the moon controls the flow of all water when it's present. Even now, on the other half of the planet the moon is affecting the waters over there. The moon would even control your Suiton techniques. Fascinating isn't it?" she asked. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto nodded though Naruto was thinking more to himself. He didn't know what got him so interested in Runeterra's magic, but it was a thought nonetheless. He looked down at his arm. None of the numbers were filled with red so that essentially meant that they were all free. Granted, Naruto had seen Fiora, Ashe, and Annie's life. He knew the lives they led. He didn't want to waste their time if he didn't have a reason for it. Though for a reason, he wouldn't have minded seeing them again.

Team Seven and Yozora kept walking, however no one could have ever assumed that they were being watched as a dark-cloaked figure stood on a tree branch with binoculars. _"Target acquired,"_ They thought before the vanished, never to be seen. The leaves fluttered in the wind as the unknown person vanished away.

Team Seven hadn't stayed in Shukuba Town for very long. Kakashi had told them that they were only making a pit stop and would pick up in about half an hour. He allowed everyone to explore on their own. Though, Yozora had her choice of picking who to guard her. Naruto had to have the devil's luck as he had been the one assigned. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't have left faster. Naruto rolled his eyes. What type of shinobi left their client alone? Naruto shook his head. Though, he supposed he was expecting too much as Kakashi walked off as well.

So Naruto had the joy of spending his time with Yozora, not that he minded. Actually, Naruto found Yozora to be quite a surprise. Despite her apparent obsession with the stars, she was actually a rather quiet person. She put in the occasional question about him or answered about herself. Naruto got a really in-depth guide to weaving in that half an hour. Naruto and Yozora had picked up some books for the long walk. Yozora had pointed out, with a laugh, that Naruto seemed to like a lot of stories about war. Naruto only gave her a comment that it was a passing hobby. Yozora didn't believe so, but she didn't question him. Though, she was curious to the tattoo on his hand. She had commented about it, but Naruto had avoided the question, much to her surprise. It wasn't in her nature to snoop so she didn't.

Finally, the group reconvened and walked out of Shukuba Town. Naruto had busied himself with another puzzle book. Sasuke was content to think into his thoughts and Sakura was content to stare at Sasuke much to the Uchiha's ire. Kakashi was giggling into his book and Yozora just went over some of her reports. This trend continued for about three hours.

Naruto's ears picked up on noise. He and the rest of his team looked up from their work to see a small caravan of people. Kakashi narrowed his eye, but he didn't act on anything just yet. He didn't see any evidence. "Oh thank god! Finally some more people! Excuse us, can you assist us?" The leader asked. He was an elderly man, rather short in stature, but he had a long white beard and an old wooden cane. Team Seven blinked before they came up to the caravan.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked with a disarming smile. He still had his suspicions, and he was ready to test his little team of cute genin if he had to. "Yes, good sir, would you be so kind as to tell us the way to Konohagakure no Sato? We are traveling there. Judging from your headbands, then you must be Konoha shinobi," The man said. Kakashi, and even Naruto, would have liked to get a little more than that, but both seemed to forget that they weren't the only two people on a team.

"Hai, we are. Konoha is just about a couple of days away behind us. Why are you heading towards Konoha? You all don't appear to be from the Land of Fire," Sakura said, rather bluntly. Naruto watched some of the men and women shiver underneath his gaze. Some gripped their children almost in fear. Naruto could see it in their eyes. This was the fear for survival. Naruto knew that fear because he had it himself whenever he lived in Konoha. To be fair, every human had that instinct. Naruto was no exception.

"Hai, we are not from Konoha. We were originally from Kirigakure," the old man said. Naruto raised an eyebrow as did Yozora. That must have been their equivalent to Sakura's surprised look. Sasuke didn't have much of a thought anyway on the hows or whys of these people. Sakura quickly blinked. "Oh are you? We're going to Kirigakure!" she said with a smile, however that smile only vanished when the elder of the caravan had shaken in fear. He looked like he had seen too many horrific things if the ghost look on his face was anything to go by.

Team Seven stalled. They hadn't been expecting the reaction. "I would heavily advise against that, young lady. Nothing good comes from Kirigakure. Especially not with the newest Mizukage. You can feel it in the air. Another civil war is coming. Only now the resistance are those terrible former shinobi who once served under the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. There have been multiple attacks on Kekkai Genkai civilians and shinobi alike. It is strange that most of these attacks are happening at night, but no one looks into the issue. Many people are leaving. If I were your team then I would turn around. There is nothing for anyone in Kirigakure," the old man said.

Team Seven was silent. While it was true that Kirigakure had a history with civil wars, to have one so soon was a tad odd. Naruto didn't buy it. _"Something's wrong here,"_ Naruto thought to himself. It was all…too jumbled, but also it was all too…convenient. They had accepted to go to Kirigakure, this family comes days later warning them to not go, news of a civil war is just reaching them, and, Naruto turned to look at Yozora, this woman had to have a part in it.

"While I am sorry to hear that, we cannot leave. I have an urgent mission that must be done in Kirigakure and I rather can't say that I care for the war, but if the stars dictate anything then we will see. You are not far off from Konoha. They will see that you will be attended to," Yozora said with a bow before she moved past the caravan. Naruto glanced at Yozora. She didn't seem like the type who could get annoyed, at least very easily.

"Maa, well that's the case. Hope you find what you're looking for," Kakashi said with a smile as he and his group passed, though Naruto noticed that Sakura was a bit more hesitant. Naruto shook his head, but the group continued onward. "Watch out for the Chains of the Sea! The Chains of the Sea! They will drag you to your deaths! Be wary of the sea!" he shouted. Naruto glanced back to the caravan with narrowed eyes. It was only for a moment before he turned back around and walked with his team.

A couple of minutes passed by. Silence fell over the team. "Yozora-san, what were the parameters to this mission again?" Naruto suddenly asked. Yozora turned to the blond. "You all were taking me to Kirigakure for a go-between meeting with their Astronomy Department. Are you having second thoughts given the news earlier?" Yozora asked.

Naruto thinned his lips. He wasn't was too much left out to even begin to form a hypothesis. Somehow he knew this was tied to their mission. Given the nature of these special D-ranks then Naruto already knew that this was at least a C-rank just based on the fact that they were outside the village. These missions were higher than the standard proclaimed. Yozora said that she had been trying to get this mission assigned for a month. Surely this civil war would have been known to her if she was going to Kirigakure. Then again, she could not be telling anyone she knew. That still didn't leave Naruto with the purpose of this mission. This wasn't normal. Not by a long shot.

"Well, we're going into a civil war. Maybe we should go back and send better shinobi," Sakura suggested. Sasuke gave Sakura a harsh glare. "Have some pride, Sakura. What kind of shinobi declines a mission just because of some danger?" Sasuke asked rather angry. Sakura shivered underneath his gaze. Naruto knew Sasuke had a point, but Naruto was sure Sasuke wouldn't have even declined an S-rank mission even if he knew he couldn't possibly get it done.

"While Sasuke, you do have a point. If worse turns to worst then I'll just protect all of us. However, I want you all to be on your guard. It is highly likely that we will be attacked. Prepare to protect Yozora-san at all costs. Unless our training exercises, we don't get second chances here," Kakashi said. Sasuke firmly nodded. Naruto did the same, though he was a little distracted with his thoughts. Sakura shakingly nodded. Kakashi gave a small smile with a nod. The group kept walking on the road. By the end of the day, Naruto had a headache from having too many thoughts to think about.

-x-

"My queen, why do you still refuse to ask Tryndamere for any assistance? Tales of the man's achievements have reached all over Runeterra. At the very least it will quell most of the tribe's thoughts about you and the Avarosan will know you are taking some better initiative. Perhaps it isn't so far-fetched. You have met with the barbarian multiple times, have you not?" Ashe sighed as she sat on a rug made out polar bear skin. She really wished she didn't have to attend to her war minister's worries. How she wished the Institute of War wasn't going through maintenance right now and she could be summoned…or even be summoned by the other one, Naruto, if she remembered.

Ashe sighed. Why did everyone believe that her life interactions revolved around Tryndamere? Sure she talked to him on occasion and while he was a rather good warrior, and great friend, she didn't have THAT much interaction with him. Or at least she didn't think she did. It was true that Sejuani was being a lot more than a thorn in her side right now, but she didn't think she really needed the Barbarian King so desperately. She didn't know why her warriors liked him so much either. Must have been a male thing. "Thank you Minister Gadi. I'll look into the matter," Ashe said. The man nodded before he removed himself from her tent. Ashe released another sigh. At her age should she really be sighing this much?

Ashe stood to her feet and made her way to the back of her tent. It was still cold within the Freljord. Well, you would think, no duh right? Ashe could honestly say she envied Naruto a tad. That place he summoned her to…'Konoha' was really warm. It must have been summer time over there. She touched her lips. She remembered how the ramen noodles tasted. They definitely warmed her stomach.

Ashe came into one of the other sections of her tent. Really it was more her, little war room where she held her maps, scrolls, and other materials either dealing with Sejuani, the Ice Witch, or the economics of her tribe in general. Ashe looked over one the maps that was laid open. She looked at it. Great, more raids by Sejuani's tribe. It was getting out of control. _"Naruto always talks about tactics. Makes me wish I could get him to take over for me,"_ Ashe absently thought to herself.

She had caught that thought. Though it might not have been much, he was able to expertly command herself and Annie against their opponent. Ashe really had no idea who Mizuki was. She knew he was an enemy of Naruto's and by extension herself. She had heard that strange call which prompted her to answer. Though he was rather…interesting in that he went to such lengths to train his body such as burning himself, which still got a small chuckle from her, he was still a mind that she couldn't figure out. When she had been busy handing him ice arrows, she had taken some moments to look around his room. She had never seen so many books on a shelf pertaining to war. He had a book on three wars. If she recalled it was the First Great Shinobi War, the Second Great Shinobi War, and the Third Great Shinobi War. Ashe didn't know much about shinobi save for perhaps Shen, Kennen, Akali, and Zed( annoying assassinating ass). Though she never really thought they had wars, but going through most of Naruto's memories she knew that her village was even bigger than Shen's or Zed's could have been. Perhaps it wasn't all unlikely.

Anyway, he seemed to be the type of guy who liked strategy. Ashe could respect that. Not too many people had the patience for something like that. He wasn't normal. _"Course then again, I'm not normal either,"_ Ashe thought. She fingered with one of the figurines on the table. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to get some help, but Ashe doubted she could speak with Tryndamere about economy. The man was a barbarian warrior, plain and simple. He wasn't…Naruto. Ashe pinched the bridge of her nose. _"To think I'm considering asking someone four years younger than me for help. Sejuani would be laughing her pig's butt off at me,"_ Ashe thought to herself. Ashe released a breath before she quickly moved over to some documents. She was going to have a busy day. She had to meet with some potential emissaries. Sometimes being a queen was a bore. She wondered what her blond summoner was doing right now. Preferably, he was having more fun than she was.

-x-

Naruto was not having a fun time. It had been three days since that caravan incident. Between the dreams that haunted him constantly about that damn mountain and his thoughts about approaching Kirigakure, he was sure he was giving himself an aneurism. Plus, there was Sakura's constant whining about what they would be facing. Naruto could honestly feel his patience thinning. "Sakura, would you be so kind as to stop your whining for just a moment?!" Naruto growled out which caused Sakura to stop. The team looked at him in surprise as Naruto massaged his head.

"Why are you scared when we haven't even seen anything yet. You don't even know the situation. Panicking like you are is a nuisance. Get yourself together and stop acting like an idiot based on your own assumptions of how things are going over there!" Naruto said, a bit more harshly than he had intended. Sakura widened her eyes while Sasuke narrowed his own. Naruto grumbled to himself.

"We're only genin, Naruto. What makes you think that we can have any impact in the civil war of another great nation?" Sakura asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Sakura. Impact is simply perspective. What I think to be impact isn't the same as what you think it is. Now, I'm trying to think of anyway we can turn this situation to our advantage. That is what a shinobi does, not panicking like some gutless academy student. My opinion Sakura, you should have never become a shinobi," Naruto said. Sakura gasped as Kakashi took a step forward.

"Naruto, that was uncalled for," Kakashi said. Naruto blinked. He could see everyone looking at him in surprise, though the one that surprised him was that Sasuke's eyes held some kind of respect and Yozora's held understanding. Naruto took a calmed breath and exhaled.

"You're right, Kakashi-sensei. I shouldn't have said that. Sorry Sakura. Just…let me think, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura just nodded and didn't say anymore, which Naruto was thankful for. "Don't worry, Naruto. You'll have plenty of time to think. We're at the docks which will get us a ship to take us to Kirigakure. We're in luck. One of their supply ships is going that way. We can hitch a ride when we explain the situation," Kakashi said. Naruto absently nodded to Kakashi's statement. He just…he was just so mentally taxed. That damn mountain had been popping up a lot more and if there was one thing Naruto hated then it was when he couldn't understand the reason behind something when it CONSTANTLY came into his life.

Team Seven and Yozora entered into the port. So many people were bustling and working themselves. Naruto could actually see that there were a lot of families. People were either with their families or by themselves. One thing, Naruto could see there was lot of tension in the air. More than likely these people were refugees fleeing from Kiri to any other place. It seemed that the civil war was bigger than what Naruto had thought it was. So many people with bags of former living arrangements, so many people packed into groups, others leaving the place. Naruto just didn't understand it. What was going on in Kiri that needed this big of an evacuation of people?

"Looks like it's more serious than we thought," Sasuke said, echoing Naruto's thoughts. Sakura swallowed the small lump in her throat, but she nodded. Kakashi merely sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Something told him that this was going to be a pain. Yozora looked at the crowd of people before she moved her eyes over to the sea. She could see a lone Kirigakure supply ship.

"That looks like our ride," she said. The group glanced at the ship. It was actually pretty tall. It at least filled up a dock all by itself. Kakashi gave a quick smile. "Well then, shall we get ourselves sorted?" Kakashi asked. The rest of the team nodded and made their way through the streets. It took no time for them to make it to the docks. The smell of seawater had filled Naruto's nose. He scrunched his face.

"How long is it going to take us to get to Kiri, sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow before he scratched his cheek. "Given the state of the weather and perhaps some other factors, then I would say a week. Let's see, we have been on the road for about a week. So we should be there soon," Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. Eventually, everyone walked over to the large Kiri ship. They could see many supplies being stockpiled into the vessel.

Naruto doubted there was any weaponry on the ship or in the crates, perhaps it was other supplies because he doubted that they would be moving weaponry that could easily be stolen in plain sight. Most likely it was either food or medicinal supplies. Naruto wouldn't be able to tell though. The team quickly asserted themselves. They could hear a man barking orders to the other personnel about where some supplies should go. Naruto quickly identified the Kiri headband the man was wearing as well as the grey flak jacket, full-black shirt, and full-black pants. "Excuse me, are you the person in charge here?" Kakashi asked. The man turned around. He seemed a little bit surprised before he gave a small glare of suspicion.

"We're currently busy. What do you want, Konoha shinobi? You're quite a distance away from your village," the man said in a rather grumpy voice. Sakura already gave a look of indignation and one could tell that Sasuke wasn't pleased by the man's tone either. Naruto just felt content to stare off into the ocean. He frowned.

"Well, you see we're here on a mission from Konoha to Kiri. We have our letter allowing us to access the village. If you are aware we are going there to meet with Kirigakure's Astrology Department. Could we perhaps…voyage on your ship to get there?" Kakashi asked politely. The Kiri nin raised an eyebrow. He looked back at the ship for a moment before he turned back to the team. He held out his hand.

"Let me see the signature. If you were invited to Kirigakure without this being a diplomatic matter then you would have sent a letter to our Kage and she would have returned it back to you signed," he said. Kakashi quickly nodded as did Yozora. She reached into her pouch and pulled out the letter. She handed the scroll to the Kiri. The man unfurled it and scanned through it. It did seem that it was signed by their Mizukage. He also knew how easy it was for someone to forge a signature, even a Kage's. Still, it didn't look fake so for now he would assume that that it wasn't and would just have someone confirm with the Mizukage at a later date.

"Fine, get on. We're disembarking in three hours. Make sure you're on the ship or we'll leave without you so make sure that you aren't left behind," he said. Team Seven nodded. Sakura turned upon noticing the silence from Naruto. She noticed him looking out into the horizon. She looked out as well, but she just saw the sea for miles.

"Naruto, what are you looking at?" Sakura asked. This question brought everyone's attention to Naruto as he continued to stare. "Perhaps you should make that voyage for 2 weeks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. The Kiri nin raised an eyebrow. Kakashi did as well. The Kiri nin turned to Kakashi.

"What is he talking about?" the man asked. Kakashi chuckled and scratched his head. "We were discussing how long it would take for us to get to Kirigakure. I had told my team that it would probably take a week to get there," Kakashi explained. The man nodded. That was actually how long it would take them all. However, the man turned to see Naruto glancing back into the ocean.

"It's going to storm. Badly," Naruto said. The Kiri nin narrowed his eyes. Bullshit. No way could a genin, a child no less, predict the weather. Now it was obvious that many sailors were capable of predicting the weather. It was in their blood or their instincts. How could a kid know that? He had seen the map charters as well as the weather reports. There wasn't any report of rain or storms.

"And how do you know that?" the Kiri nin asked. A storm was a bad issue, child or not, and he would have to take safety precautions if that was the case. Plus, there was something about the look in this genin's eyes. This kid…wasn't normal. He would know. "Because it was the only reason Kirigakure managed to stay out of the Second Great Shinobi War. Originally Iwagakure was going to get Kirigakure in the war and blame it on Konoha. Kirigakure is the closest nation to Konoha as well as the fastest method of travel. Iwagakure wanted to have Konoha fight Kiri, but they didn't account for Kirigakure's weather pattern. Just a storm alone sunk more than three Iwagakure squads in a single night. There is a story that talks about the weather just before that happened. It was the same as today. If Kirigakure hadn't called them, "Kami's Anger," then I would say that it was a tactic from Kiri for anything unexpected. That's why I would think that," Naruto said. The Kiri nin couldn't help, but be surprised. He…had never heard that before. Of course he knew about Kiri's, albeit successful, attempts to stay out of the war he didn't know that Iwagakure had been attempting to do that.

"What book was that?" Yozora asked. Naruto went through his memories for a moment. "It was actually written by a Kirigakure shinobi called Aoi. It was called Revolution," Naruto said. The Kirigakure shinobi widened his eyes. He took a step forward.

"Aoi-san wrote that book? I never knew," he said. He looked at the Konoha genin for a moment before he turned back to his crew. "Prepare the sails for a storm and make sure that all our cargo is battened down," the man shouted. Some of the crew mates and his team looked at him surprised.

"But taichō, there is still sun out!" came a voice from over the ship. The Kiri Nin growled before he called out. "Don't question me! Just do it already! We're leaving once everything is secured! Understood?" He asked. He got a chorus of acceptance for his question. He just grinned and nodded. He turned back to Team Seven.

"Get in the ship, get any supplies you think you need, but be back here in three hours," he said. Kakashi nodded and so did the rest of the team. The man nodded before he moved on his way to give some more orders. Kakashi smiled. "Well you heard the man. Shall we get on?" Kakashi asked. Everyone agreed and moved onto the ship.

Naruto entered his section of the ship and rested his things. He was tired of all the walking that they had done just to get to the port. The creaking of the ship was obvious. The floorboards didn't sound very maintained, but Naruto didn't mind either way. He just sat down on his place in the ship. Naruto looked outside at the sunny ocean, knowing that it wouldn't be the same soon. While he was tired, Naruto didn't didn't exactly want to fall asleep. He knew what would happen if he did. That damn mountain would happen. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out the scroll that he had gotten from Mitoku and the Cryptanalysis Department. It was the scroll he had gotten from Iwagakure. The Shigōken was what it was called. Naruto still remembered some of the exercises, painful as they were. He still remembered the burns, but he had made some progress. His body did feel warmer. He also did feel…should he say, more energized? He wasn't sure. He felt he had more energy. Revitalized, maybe?

Anyway, Naruto quickly went back to the first exercise. He quickly grabbed a candle from the side of the ship and held it on the ground. He picked out a match and quickly lit the candle. Naruto looked at the flames. Something told him he would be having a talk with the Frost Archer soon. He glanced at the candle and sighed again. He'd been doing that too much lately.

Ashe found the world funny. If she had to just make wishes like that then perhaps she could have just wished that the war she was having right now could have ended right now. She knew it would never be that convenient, but in for a coin or not. She handed Naruto an ice arrow. "How have your endeavors been going?" she asked. She was actually interested given that her non-Institute of War summoner saw fit to burn himself on a regular basis. She didn't know why she was so interested. Though she always remembered that her father and mother cursed her interest in something because they said she always pursued it relentlessly. She figured it was one of her strong points.

"Slow, but I can't complain I suppose. It doesn't hurt as much as before. Either that or my nerves are being deadened. I doubt it would be that," Naruto said, feeling the soothing comfort of Ashe's ice arrows. "I suppose if it works then it works and any improvement is worth having. I hope you find what you're looking for," Ashe said. Naruto nodded and leaned against the wall.

Ashe took the type to observe her whereabouts. She was on a ship of some kind given how much it looked like some of the ships she had for her own tribe, though this one was a lot bigger. The sway of the ship under her feet also told her they were on water. "One of these days, you're going to attempt to summon me and I won't answer. You should be grateful I have time for you," Naruto rose an eyebrow at the statement. He turned and noticed the light smile on Ashe's face. Naruto smiled lightly as well.

"I apologize for taking away so much of your precious time, My Queen. Thank you for gracing your humble servant with your presence even if the only thing you're good for is providing ice arrows," Naruto remarked back. Ashe blinked in surprise as Naruto waited for the young woman to return his banter. She smiled. She quickly faced him and placed her hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of mouth for a shorty. I guess if the only thing I'm good for is ice arrows then maybe I should just stop coming. What do I care if you keep burning yourself?" Ashe asked. Naruto snorted as he gripped an ice arrow. "Well I would think a queen wouldn't let her people suffer by themselves. Maybe I'm wrong Your Highness," Naruto said. Ashe's eyebrow twitched, but the smile didn't leave her face. It was a welcome banter change from the stresses of her tribe.

"Very funny," Ashe said good-naturedly. Naruto smiled as he and Ashe fell into silence. He didn't know why banter with her was appealing to him. Perhaps it was because of the numerous rather forced summonings that led to him often having a conversation to her. Not that he didn't enjoy it. The Frost Archer was nice to speak with. "Naruto?" Ashe called, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. He turned and noticed Ashe looking at the gave her his attention. She seemed to be contemplating her words for a moment.

"I remember looking at many books in your abode while I gave you arrows. You appreciate tactics, right?" Ashe asked. Naruto didn't expect the question and just settled for staring at Ashe. She glanced back to him. Her blue eyes stared into his own blue eyes. It was perhaps the first time he was allowed to observe her. He then spoke.

"Rather than say I appreciate then, I suppose you can say that I think there is almost nothing better than them. The ability for things to go your way or to turn them to your favor is something I have always found the use of them. Why do you ask?" Naruto questioned her. Ashe contemplated telling him. She must have felt pretty silly asking someone younger than her for help, but then again she knew how terrifying some young people could be. She was an example of that she guessed.

"I would like your help with some of the Avarosan tribe's reports," Ashe said. She knew that what she was doing was rather taboo for her clan. She shouldn't be sharing any sensitive information with an outsider of the tribe. No doubt a lot of people would have found her judgment lacking. She was risking everyone on the assumption that Naruto was trustworthy, but…she felt like she _knew_ him. When he summoned her she had seen all of his memories, though it was a kind of rushed experience. She was sure that if she had seen his memories then he had seen her own. She didn't know what he had seen and she probably didn't care to know.

Naruto gave a thought. He didn't know much about the Avarosan tribe or wherever Ashe came from. Well, okay, he knew she was from the Freljord and he knew that she was the Avarosan tribe's leader, but that was about it. He didn't know the environment of the place nor the people there. He wasn't sure what advice he could give. "Would your people be okay with someone like me seeing your reports? I assume they wouldn't," Naruto said. Ashe almost found that creepy that he was almost in line with her thoughts. However, she went back to his question.

"No, they won't. I actually imagine that they would be very adamant against this decision. Then again, no one knows about you. I feel that I am nearing the end of my limits. Despite some advice from counselors, I haven't found an appropriate solution for the events. Naruto, what do you know of the Freljord?" Ashe asked. Naruto, given Ashe's memories, and Fiora's explanations of a bit of the regions, did his best.

"I compare it to the Land of Snow in my world, though I imagine that the Freljord is a lot colder. I take it from your attire. You wear that hood, and that battle armor for fighting in cold regions. I would imagine the Freljord was more a civilized snow tundra. I can imagine it's not easy to live there, much less have a stable environment there," Naruto said. Ashe was pretty impressed. Those were good assumptions.

"A large part of that is correct. We mostly pay for food and supplies via trade. We do have hunts, but the Freljord is very unforgiving. Even hardened warriors struggle against living in it. My tribe has a conflict with two others, The Winter Claw, led by Sejuani and the Frostguard, led by Lissandra. Both are very powerful warriors that I have faced on more than one occasion. We have a….strained alliance relationship with the Frostguard, but I know that won't last. Never trust an ice witch," Ashe said which surprised Naruto a tad. He raised an eyebrow, but Ashe shook her head.

"Anyway, we have been having some…skirmishes with the Winter Claw lately. They have been raiding a lot for the past month or so. It's getting harder and harder to govern the Freljord as well as keep the peace and stability of the area. I believe I am nearing the end of my rope," Ashe said. Naruto didn't know why the supposed Queen of the Freljord was telling him this. She never seemed to insistent before. She seemed really tired. Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't know that much about your world, Ashe-san. I know even less about your situation, but I can give you my opinion if it will make you feel better. Consider it a thanks for helping me. Though I don't know how you will contact me that you are ready to be summoned. That might be the only issue," Naruto said. Ashe leaned forward before taking a glance at her summoner's arm.

"That seal on your arm which you said allows you to summon others here. When you asked for help, I heard it call to me. I am sure the same was for the Dark Child as well. So perhaps instead of us hearing you, then you just have to hear us," Ashe said as she stood up. Naruto watched her stand before she vanished away. She proclaimed that she would be right back.

Naruto sat in his room for a time. The rocking of the boat came forward. Soon there was a knock on his door. Naruto looked at the door. "Come in," he said. Sasuke came through the door. He saw Naruto with a lit candle on the ground and an ice arrow in his hand. "What are you doing, loser?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's expression died a bit.

"My business, Sasuke-san. What do you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grunted before he looked out into the halls of the boat. "Kakashi wants us to meet later. He said we would be discussing things an hour after the ship sets sail. For now we can rest. The client is rooming with you," Sasuke said with a light smirk. Naruto rose an eyebrow. Yozora was rooming with him? For what?

"Wouldn't Sakura be the better choice?" Naruto asked. Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders. "The lady suggested it. Kakashi didn't seem to mind so he allowed it. Good luck with your roommate loser," Sasuke said before he closed the door. Naruto merely shook his head before he sighed. Even the Rookie of the Year could be childish when he felt like it.

Naruto stayed in the silence for a couple of minutes. Ashe said he should be able to hear them calling to him, but he didn't know what that would sound like or even what it would feel like. He would have liked for Ashe to explain how she felt when Naruto had apparently "called" her. He couldn't do that now. Perhaps if he focused his thoughts solely on the Frost Archer then he might be able to. Granted, Naruto knew how silly this sounded. He had no theories to base on this and he wasn't sure how long Ashe would be waiting for him. He really didn't know much of how this summoning matrix worked. He didn't know what to think. Given that this matrix worked off his chakra then Naruto assumed that him contacting her would be the same as how he felt when he unlocked his chakra. Perhaps he just had to focus.

So, Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't know what he should be feeling. He let the silence consume him. He took a calmed breath. He didn't feel anything. No, that wasn't right. He could feel the coldness of the ice arrow on his burnt hands. It was a comforting feeling. However, at this moment Naruto get rather silly. He opened one of his eyes. _"How would I…feel her? I feel ridiculous,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He grunted before he closed his eyes. Wait, a key part of meditation was to focus on something else. When he had unlocked his chakra he had been thinking or imagined a flood gate opening. So if that worked for his chakra then maybe it worked for this.

Back in the academy, Iruka had always taught that one of the keys to mediation was to focus on something. Back then, Naruto had arrogantly thought that this was obvious. He now understood what Iruka meant. Clearing your mind was relatively impossible. The mind was a thinking organ. It was made to be active and it never stopped being active. It couldn't…not do something. Perhaps clearing your mind meant focusing all your energy on one specific feeling or image and that would translate over. _"So following that logic perhaps I should just focus on Ashe-san,"_ Naruto thought to himself. It was a good plan if ever one.

With that in mind, Naruto focused on Ashe. He imagined her white-silver hair and her blue eyes. Naruto found himself lightly entranced by the woman when she held her bow. He remembered her womanly form and the way she walked. He remembered her clothes. He remembered her laughter and her banter with him. He…remembered how she asked for his help despite the danger it put her in. How funny, he had a sort of fondness for the Frost Archer. Naruto never considered himself as someone with a fondness for anyone. He wasn't sure why he felt fond of the Frost Archer. Perhaps it was because she was the person he talked with the most, circumstances helped with that. Perhaps it was that he had some kind of respect for the fact that her life was not an easy one and despite people seeing her as weak her ideals never changed, a little fairytale-ish in his mind, but he wouldn't make light of her resolve. She was a strong woman.

" _Summoner? Can you hear me?"_ Ashe asked. Naruto blinked in surprise. He had heard her. He looked at the seal on his hand. It was glowing a dark blue. Did that mean something different? Well regardless, he did hear her. _"I hear you, Ashe-san,"_ Naruto said. Ashe smiled. Truth be told, the Frost Archer wasn't sure that would have worked, but it was how she had felt when she felt Naruto calling for her. She just assumed it would be the same way.

" _I see. That's good. I have what we need. You may summon me,"_ Ashe said. Naruto quickly went through the motions and quickly summoned Ashe to the boat. She stood before Naruto with a number of scrolls and a rather large map. "You have my gratitude for this," she said. Naruto merely nodded. He just watched Ashe take a seat from him. She held up one scroll.

"This is the economy report. This other one is for the recent raids. This one deals with some of the trade and this map here is the territory of the Avarosan tribe, the Winter Claw, and the Frostguard," Ashe said. Naruto nodded once again. Getting his mind on Fiora, he remembered he probed the Grand Duelist for information just as she had of him. Naruto did find himself interested in the world of Runeterra, perhaps more than he thought he would be.

She quickly handed him the map of the Avarosan tribe's known areas of the Freljord. He unfurled the map and looked at it. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. The Freljord…was pretty damn big. It was bigger than he had assumed. It actually, from the map, look bigger than the nation of Hi no Kuni which…was pretty damn big. He watched Ashe point to the northern most part of the map. "This is where the Winter Claw are roughly located," she said before she pointed to the eastern part of the map.

"I assume that is where the Frostguard are located?" Naruto asked. Ashe nodded. Naruto gave a nod of his own. He quickly picked up one of Ashe's…war figurines and placed them in the best parts of the map. He watched Ashe point to a place which was about northwest of her tribe. There was a red X over it. Naruto could also see about three other Xs near the one red one only the other three were black. "So this is where you got raided judging from the red X and the black ones are where you tried to regain control of the red X, but weren't able to do so," Naruto said. Ashe glanced at Naruto in relative surprise.

"Y-Yes, that's right," she said. Naruto ignored the stutter. He might have surprised her, but it wasn't as difficult to figure out if one just looked at the map. The red X was either a storage point or an outpost of some kind. It was bigger because of its value. The black Xs were the skirmishes around it which resulted in losses for Ashe. There were other Xs around the map, but Naruto would get to those later.

"And here is the economy re…port," Ashe said as the ship moved suddenly. Naruto shifted as well in surprise. A voice came over the ship. **"We're setting sail! Prepare to disembark!"** most likely the captain's voice came over the ship. The ship quickly began to move. The floor creaked as the sound of the waves came over Naruto and Ashe's ears. It took some time, but the ship evened out and quickly began to sail away from the port. Ashe watched the world move outside the window. Apparently her summoner was going to some strange land that she knew nothing about, then again she was asking him for help with a land that he knew nothing about. How about that?

With the excitement dying down, Ashe handed Naruto the scroll. "This is the economy report over the last three months which is before I met you. I actually met you just after the third month," she said. Naruto took the scroll and opened it. Naruto glanced down the list of supplies. "Where are your main routes of trade?" Naruto asked. Ashe leaned over the map. She quickly pointed to one spot and then the other.

"This place to the right would be the Ironspike Mountains and this place to the west is the Serpentine River," Ashe said. Naruto looked at the map. Obviously from the report of her economy she was having a hard time since her report was getting worse and worse down the months which seemed to be trade months. Looking at the report, the Avarosan tribe's biggest trade months were on the middle week of each month. He took a small sigh before he went back to the big red X and the three black Xs.

"Have you ever considered changing your trade weeks? Perhaps change the third of the week to the first of the week?" Naruto asked. Ashe frowned and straightened up. "I had considered that, but it's a matter of other things. To live in the Freljord you need to be able to anticipate the weather as well as the nature of the animals. The weather is the harshest three months out of four. It not that often that you will see the sun on weeks one, two and four," Ashe said. Naruto's eyes hardened. His mind went racing.

"Why do you have an outpost here? What makes this place special?" Naruto asked. Ashe looked it over for a moment. "There is a gathering of large seals, polar bears, arctic foxes, and other animals. It's one of the easiest places to hunt," Ashe said. Naruto nodded.

"When did Sejuani-san attack you?" Naruto asked. Ashe quickly answered." The first of the week," Ashe said. Naruto nodded. He had actually expected the second of the week or even the fourth week. He only had one more question and with this he gave a small sigh.

"In three words how would you describe Sejuani?" Naruto asked. Ashe perked up and brushed a hand through her white hair. Her eyes showed a small tiredness. She remained silent for a moment as she thought the question over. "It is actually a three word comparison if that is allowed. 'Survive for strength, strength for survival' Ashe said. Naruto quickly nodded. He imagined Sejuani based off Ashe's words. Proud, strong, tough, unrelenting, battle born, fierce, and eager were just some of his thoughts. He leaned back.

"I'll be honest with you, Ashe-san. Based on the information that you've given me, then whoever advised you that attempting to take this outpost back was a good idea needs to be replaced effective immediately," Naruto said with a solid glare at the map. Ashe didn't speak. She doubted her summoner just made blatant statements like that, especially against her own people. Many of the people in her tribe were competent people and she trusted a lot of them. She really hoped Naruto explained himself soon or she would have the expression of anger on her face.

"Keep in mind that you're asking me for my take on this. Try not to take this the wrong way. Ashe-san, one thing you have to understand, or reevaluate is that your people are warriors, soldiers if you want to go there. A good warrior and solider doesn't automatically translate into being a good tactician. If I would have to say it…then Sejuani's Winter Claw is smarter than the Avarosan," Naruto said. Ashe stiffened. Naruto was ready to see that Ashe was prepared to defend her tribe till the boat they were on bursted into flames. The way her glare chilled him actually brought a small smile to his face. She looked…cute mad.

Ashe couldn't believe she heard those words. Sejuani's…barbarian tribe was smarter than her tribe? Ashe had always respected Sejuani's strength, but the woman, Ashe felt she was being honest, wasn't known for her strategy games or her brain in general. Ashe really believed that even that damn pig she rode, Bristle, had better brains than her. "How do you think…!" Ashe didn't get to finish as Naruto held up a hand. She stopped. His eyes told her that he wasn't finished. She took a deep breath and exhaled an irritated burst of air.

"Have I upset you, My Queen?" Naruto asked with a smile. Ashe folded her arms. "More than you know. You're lucky we're in your…world or whatever otherwise I would order you thrown into the Howling Abyss," Ashe said. Naruto didn't know where that was or what it was, but it sounded bad. It also sounded pretty damn cold.

"But then we wouldn't be able to have our romantic drama of the Queen and the unworthy servant. How can you deny me like that?" Naruto asked. Ashe snorted, which surprised her. She…didn't snort. "You wish," she said, a little lighter. Naruto smirked before he cleared his throat.

"Ashe-san, I'm sure that like you Sejuani-san has a war council or committee of advisors. There is more than one type of smartness or intelligence. Ashe-san, my guess is that Sejuani-san's council easily played yours and yours fell for it flawlessly. Do you know why I believe you lost this place?" Naruto asked. Ashe raised an eyebrow, but she didn't speak.

"Your people chose the third week of each month because it was the easiest month to do your trading. Given how close the proximity is between your tribe and Sejuani-san's tribe then I know for a fact that her tribe observed yours. It's obvious she knew that the third was the easiest week to do anything as well. You both live in the same place. It's obvious she would know. Let me guess, when Sejuani-san stole your outpost your advisors panicked and tried to rush the meeting, didn't they?" Naruto asked. Ashe had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. She gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Y-Yes, they did." Ashe said. Naruto nodded. He had figured. When people were taken by surprise then their first instinct was to actually panic. Their senses were thrown out of sync and it took more than a couple of minutes, or hours for people to get their senses calibrated right again. It was the same thing that happened to Sakura when she explained her experience with Kakashi or what Kakashi had made her imagine had been done to Sasuke. Naruto could honestly say that it wasn't the girl's best moment as a kunoichi.

"People panic when something unexpected happens to them. It takes a trained mind to think calmly in the situation, though that's hard to do for even expert adults at that. Here is my scenario, Sejuani-san, based on how you described her, believes your tribe doesn't know how to survive and because they don't then they don't have strength. She more than likely knew about that location as well. I don't know _how_ your tribe got it first, but Sejuani-san obviously wanted it. She chose the first of the week because you would have never expected it," Naruto said. Ashe frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashe asked. Naruto sighed. "Ashe-san, if you were Sejuani-san, when would you have tried to take the outpost?" Naruto asked. Ashe thought for a moment. She looked into Naruto's eyes and they…made her shiver. It was like he was about to lay a truth onto her that she really didn't want to hear.

"The third of the week. I could see the enemy better and then I could fight them off in a proper assault," Ashe said. Naruto nodded. It wasn't wrong to think that as anyone would, but that was the problem that Naruto was addressing. He looked into Ashe's eyes and she looked right back as he pointed to the spot.

"That is the problem. Sejuani-san attacked your outpost on the first of the week because you would think that the weather would make her stop, but for her survival is strength. She would know how to survive those harsh conditions just like you, if not better. She and her group attacked under the cover of the harsh weather. How would your group see them? They couldn't. Sejuani assaulted your group in the blizzard. Once your advisors learned that the outpost was taken, they panicked. It was almost the third of the week, time for trade and your best spot was taken. You attempted to take it back, but you didn't use the same tactic. You respected Sejuani-san too much and you planned your assaults on the third week. Naturally they easily repelled you. I think your declining economy report speaks for itself. Your tribe was belittled," Naruto said, ending his consensus of the reports.

Ashe didn't speak. She felt a mixture of anger, respect, and humiliation from how Naruto explained it about Sejuani. It all made sense. It was also pretty sound logic and Ashe found herself impressed heavily by Naruto's words. They captivated her and essentially made her see the truth for what it was. She would have liked to be angry, but it wouldn't change anything right now. The report had already happened. Ashe sighed. "Naruto, what would you suggest I do then? If this keeps up then my tribe will be in a rather tough spot. I barely have the respect of my clansmen as it is. Something like this would easily make them lash out," Ashe said. Naruto couldn't keep his expression firm. His eyes softened and he looked back at the map. He was really happy his team wasn't there to see him. He saw Ashe's hands tremble. Naruto smirked.

"Well, it's simple. You make her pay for messing with you, and I know the best way to do that," Naruto said. Ashe saw Naruto grin. She blinked before Naruto told her his plan. Each word, each sentence he spoke, each statement, made Ashe widen her eyes. She…underestimated her summoner. Ashe wasn't sure how she felt about that plan. As much as she hated Sejuani for what she had done, she still…wanted some peace with the Winter Claw. It wasn't in her to truly take revenge.

Naruto took note of Ashe's look. He could see that look. He had that look once. He was sure that everyone had that look at least once in their life. "If you believe it to be revenge then don't think of it that way. Think of it as survival. Sejuani-san values strength. You're going to have to show your strength to her then. If she's not going to go easy on you then you shouldn't do the same to her. Not saying that mercy is a weakness. I don't believe it is. It's easy to kill or take revenge, but it's hard to forgive and make amends. But if you value your people Ashe-san, then you'd better start acting like it until Sejuani-san respects your strength," Naruto said. Ashe slowly nodded. She valued her people, her mother's people, Lady Avarosa's people, highly. She would never let them die out. Not as long as she was the Queen. Her tribe had attempted to eliminate her once. She would make sure they or no one else would make that attempt ever again. She would never allow it.

Ashe nodded. "I'll see to it, Naruto. I thank you for your assistance," Ashe said. Naruto nodded as Ashe collected everything. She didn't want to be gone for too long. She also didn't want her tribe asking questions just yet. She picked up everything and smiled. "It seems like you can be reliable," she said. Naruto rose an eyebrow. He then grinned as she flashed him a smile before she vanished out. Naruto chuckled as he leaned against his room. He didn't notice when the burning in his hand had stopped.

Approximately four hours passed by since Naruto dealt with Ashe as he rejoined his team. Yozora had already settled her things into their shared living quarters. Naruto had questioned why Yozora had wanted to room with him instead of Sakura. It turned out that it was a rather childish reason. His room had a window that she could see the stars with. Naruto truly did not understand how women thought. However, he couldn't turn the client down so he had just effortlessly agreed to it. No one saw fit to actually speak about anything and Naruto was perfectly content to just hear the boat move along the water as he did one of his books. Some times Sakura would try to get Sasuke on a date when the mission was over which led to the Uchiha telling the girl off on multiple occasions. Yozora went over some of her reports. They needed looking over. Kakashi just felt content to read his orange book.

Naruto had fought going to sleep during the trip. He didn't want to experience that cold again. He didn't want to experience that damn mountain for just a little bit of his time. That damn thing was easily and quickly starting to give him a headache. He remembered the chilling wind, the snow flurries, and he remembered…the map that Ashe had given him. _"The Freljord?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Everyone jumped as Naruto dashed to his feet in shock. The distant look in his eyes caused everyone some worry. Never mind the sweat that slowly poured down his forehead.

"Naruto-san, are you…okay?" Yozora asked. Naruto hadn't heard her. His mind was too busy racing. Nothing had told him that the dream he had was from the Elemental Nations. Could it have been from Ashe's world? Nothing was saying that it couldn't be from Runeterra, but…why? Naruto had never been to Runeterra, not even once. Hell the only thing he had seen of the Freljord was the map that Ashe had given him and that was nowhere near as detailed as seeing something in real life. Hell he could only use his imagine when Fiora had given him just a ew pictures of her world.

" _It's a bit of a stretch, but right now it's all that I have,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He quickly headed for the door. "I need to be alone," Naruto said as he opened and closed the door surprising everyone present. Sasuke and Sakura looked downright confused as did Yozora. Kakashi only narrowed his visible eye, but no one commented. They were too confused to do so.

In the meantime, Fiora hadn't been expecting to be summoned. She was lucky that she had just finished a league match and had the time to get herself looking even remotely presentable. She wished she could have done something with her hair, but she just forewent it. She could tell that she was on a ship of some kind. She also didn't know what she had been summoned for, but judging by the look on her summoner's face then he seemed both distressed and elated by something that she couldn't understand. "You have impeccable time, Uzumaki Naruto. I take it that I have not been summoned for an emergency," Fiora said. Naruto stared into Fiora's eyes and the Grand Duelist felt a slight shiver by how focused his eyes were. Fiora had never met such a child with a look. Too many warriors she had faced, and killed, had that look. That look of a deeper losing that went unfulfilled. Fiora had seen that look no more pronounced than in the very might of Demacia, himself. The man would no doubt have seen Naruto in an interesting light. He was always that way. Right now, the look in her summoner's eyes…made her straighten up.

"I apologize, Fiora-san. I understand you had to have been busy, but you're the only one I can rely at the moment. I have been looking into my world and I doubt I'll find what I need there. I'll attempt to not keep you long," Naruto said. Fiora, while not happy, with having her time interrupted as she had a class of tenth-rate duelists to instruct, was still a bit appreciate by the young man's respect of her to know that her time was it being a non-emergency situation.

"I would pray that you did not. Now then, you have something to ask me. What is it?" FIora asked. Naruto took a calming breath. He could see Fiora waiting for his question. Her face was a stoic as he remembered. Truly she was a woman he could not comprehend just yet. She was an experienced veteran of combat, despite how young she was. As it stood, Fiora was the only one he could rely on. He doubted Annie would know and he didn't think it would be right to call Ashe just as soon as he had allowed her to leave. If he was wrong then this was a waste of time, but given his thoughts then if the odds he was right were…

"In Runeterra, is there a group of people called…the Kro'thar?" Naruto asked. Naruto could not have imagined the jumble of thoughts in Fiora's mind. Fiora highly doubted that Naruto had ever been to Runeterra. Perhaps he had as being a child she wouldn't have thought about him or he wouldn't have been very known. She was betting on the fact that he wasn't. Especially not since about a month or so ago he had been asking her about Valoran and where she resided. Granted, she did the same of him. Yet, somehow she could feel in his gaze the questions that needed to be answered. What was it? Why did she feel obligated to answer him? She really didn't have to, but that look. That look had trapped her effectively. It chilled her spirit. Her! One of the greatest warriors within the power of Demacia. Fiora found herself intrigued by her young summoner.

Fiora shifted and only gave a disgusted glare. She folded her arms over her chest plate. "I know of the Kro'thar. A bunch of low-rated, plebeian scum who are ignorant of the ways of true combat. Just saying their name makes me wish to wash out my tongue. One would call them 'Barbaric,' but I would just call them pathetic. No sense of morals or dignity. It's no wonder after all. Nexus can only produce trash from its ranks," Fiora said. Naruto's breath stilled. The fact that she just knew the Kro'thar told Naruto that he was already on the right track. That meant that whatever was happening to him was because of Runeterra, but he just didn't know in what way yet. From Fiora's description, they were exactly as Naruto had dreamt, visioned, or whatever!

"They are from Noxus?" Naruto asked. Fiora gave a disgusted grunt of nodding to his answer. "That's correct. They are a deserted house, choosing to revel in their own filth rather than even the little order that even Noxus has. I have had the displeasure of having to their blood from my blade. They hardly deserve my sword," Fiora replied hotly. Naruto had to imagine that with Fiora's pride as a Grand Duelist then of course she would think that way. Naruto didn't have a thought one way or the other. He was a shinobi. He was just assigned to kill whomever. It didn't matter what he thought of them. Though Naruto also remembered what he had thought about them.

" _Pathetic,"_ Naruto remembered saying about the tribe he had seen and their actions. "Where do they reside?" Naruto asked. Fiora frowned. She glared at Naruto, but Naruto matched her glare with his own, though he doubted his glare was as powerful as it could be as he was still a child. Not like Fiora would truly take him seriously, or perhaps too serious.

"I do believe that before I can answer your question, Uzumaki Naruto, you can answer mine as I have a growing suspicion of you now. You have never been to Runeterra and I have never told you of much that I know. I only gave you general information that anyone could have given you. How do you know about a clan I had never mentioned?" Fiora asked. Naruto stared into Fiora's eyes. He supposed that was fair. By Fiora's own code of conduct, it was Naruto's turn to sate her in this 'dance' of theirs. Naruto doubted Fiora would believe him, but at the moment he needed answers and he wouldn't stop just because she didn't have the real mindset to understand it.

"I know of them because I had…," Naruto gasped as the ship blasted forward. Fiora's stance slipped as Naruto bashed into her. Both fell to the floor. Naruto gave a hard cough. He shook his head and opened his eyes. He stared into the eyes of the Grand Duelist. A hard frown on her face was her reaction to the situation as Naruto was currently over top of her. His eyes narrowed.

" **All hands on deck! Massive storm approaching! All hands on deck! Flooding off the starboard!"** Someone barked through the ship. Naruto and Fiora looked at each other for a moment before Naruto rolled himself off. Fiora, without a word, stood to her feet and dusted off her clothes as Naruto did the same. Fiora looked out the window. It was pitched black outside and she could hear the massive thunderstorm outside. The ocean crashed against the ship like an angry god.

"I suppose we'll have to continue this conversation for another time," Naruto said. He was ready to send Fiora away before she took a hold of his arm. "I do not believe that to be the case, Uzumaki Naruto. Not even God himself will stop you from answering me. I always get what I want, and right now I want answers from you. I am not leaving until you tell me," Fiora said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He didn't think his affairs were that much of a concern for the Grand Duelist, but either she thought he was running away or she thought he didn't value her curiosity enough.

Truth be told, Naruto couldn't make them leave. They did that on their own. So, it's not like Naruto could force them to leave. Or at least he didn't know of any method, but right he was tied. Ie didn't have time to argue with her. "Fine, but at least do it when the storm is over," Naruto said as he ran out the door. No doubt his team was going to be the same. Fiora watched her summoner leave. She chuckled. It appeared Monsieur Uzumaki misunderstood. When she said she wasn't leaving, she meant HE wasn't leaving her presence. Sorry all you tenth-rate duelists. You would have to wait. Right now, Fiora wasn't sated.

Naruto charged up a flight of stairs and jumped to the deck of the ship. The wind, rain, and thunder screamed in his ears. Naruto grunted as people's frantic cries sounded over the ship. Orders were backed over the raging of the storm. He could see some sailors tightening up the sails or trying to secure down the scores of supplies. "Looks like you were right. I suppose even Konoha shinobi have their uses. Never expected to encounter a kid like you," Naruto turned his gaze around to see the Kiri nin grunting as he tied down a barrel. Naruto rose an eyebrow, but he didn't speak.

"I am personally glad that I took a chance on you, brat. If I hadn't then most likely we would have been at the bottom of the ocean most likely. As a captain, I hate asking my passengers to for help, but I hope you and your team will be willing to work in this rain for a little while," He said. Naruto quickly walked up to the man.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked. The man swiftly nodded as a both got soaked by a giant wave of water. Naruto coughed as did the Kiri nin. Naruto's hair dripped from as the water slid down to the deck. The ship creaked and rocked. Before the Kiri nin could give his reply, both heard the sounds of footsteps. Out from the ship came Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sakura covered her hair as best she could from the rain. Sasuke kept himself from slipping on the wet deck. Kakashi quickly walked up.

"Need some assistance?" Kakashi asked with a grin. The Kiri nin raised an eyebrow before he snorted. "You have impeccable timing. I was about to assign shorty right here before you all came along. You boys are going to the very top of the mast! Girl, help the men tighten the supply shipments! And Hatake Kakashi, you're going to stand at the bow of the ship. It shouldn't be too hard for you to use your ninjutsu to stop the waves from crashing into our boat. I'll have some of our shinobi on hand to assist you!" the man ordered. Kakashi quickly nodded as did the rest of his team.

"Well? Hurry the hell up and move! We're taking water!" He commanded. Team Seven stiffened under the man's tone. Kakashi dashed for the front of the ship. Naruto and Sasuke quickly dashed to the pole that held the flag. Naruto and Sasuke climbed up the ropes as fast as they could. The wind hollowed angrily over their ears and it's fast movement shifted the ropes faster and faster as Naruto and Sasuke hung on. Sasuke snarled while Naruto covered his eyes. Not even the storms in Konoha weren't this bad. Then again, Naruto wasn't in Konoha. He was at sea.

Kakashi stood at the front of the ship along with two other Kiri shinobi. A large tidal wave came for the ship. Kakashi sighed. Never thought he would have had to use his ninjutsu on a supposed D-rank mission. Then again, this was special after all. Kakashi slapped his hands together. The Kiri nin did the same.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki( Water Release: Water Encampment Wall),"** Kakashi and the Kiri shinobi sounded. Everyone watched as a massive wall of water exploded from the sea and blocked the massive tidal wave, blasting the water into the air before dissipating its force. Naruto and Sasuke watched in surprise. Naruto glared. So this was Kakashi Hatake, the copier of over a thousand jutsu. The water splashed violently over the ship, but no one was complaining. At least they were alive.

Naruto continued climbing along with Sasuke until the two made it to the very top of the mast. Naruto stood as the wind blew his hair. "Grab the ropes and tie them over the sail! We'll raise the sail up to you!" He shouted. Naruto and Sasuke nodded as some of the men got to work on the rollers. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the sail rolled up higher and higher to them. Naruto felt his feet shift on the wooden pole. He could feel his feet slipping from the wetness of the pole. Naruto looked over and noticed Sasuke was having the same problem. Sasuke held onto the crow's next for support. The winds weren't helping. Naruto could see the raging sea that went on behind the ship. The sea was angry. Almost as if it was trying to condemn everyone on the boat. It was trying to swallow them all into its embrace. Naruto would not allow his plans to be laid to eternal rest just from a storm.

Once the flag was fully raised, Naruto turned and threw Sasuke the rope. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the rope. "Tie it over the horizontal pole! One of you needs to roll up the flag!" He called. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Naruto grabbed his side of the rope and grabbed his end of the flag. Sasuke grabbed is end and both began to wrap the flag. Lightning and thunder crashed through the skies as both genin gave a slight shiver. Naruto took a calming breath before he continued working.

Sasuke finished his side, but he held the flag for Naruto to finish. Everyone watched as Naruto did his part. As Naruto wiped his sweat and the rainwater from his face, he paused. There came a loud bellow over the ocean and the storm. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing. The sounds of rain and thunder didn't stop, but everyone paused. Sakura was holding a crate and Kakashi kept his hands together for a potential handsign. No one moved for about ten seconds. Slowly, the ship creaked.

The sea bursted open. Everyone on the ship watched long spouts of water blast into the air. They swung around like tendrils, or like fluid limbs. Naruto widened his eyes and so did Sasuke. Kakashi's visible eye widened. People gulped. "T-The Chains of the Sea? They're real?!" The Kiri nin captain exclaimed.

As soon as those words left his mouth, a large bellow came forth. The chains of water bashed into the ship breaking the deck. Sakura screeched as Naruto and Sasuke held to the pole. Kakashi cursed as his mind raced. "Naruto! Sasuke! Get down!" Kakashi shouted to them. Naruto and Sasuke cursed as the ship rocked badly. The water chains bashed the water and the ship simultaneously as the large animalistic bellow roared from the seas.

"What's going on out here?" Everyone turned and noticed Yozora gawk at the sight in front of her. Kakashi cursed. Now was NOT the time for the client to be out here. "Yozora, go back inside!" Kakashi ordered. Everyone cried as the ship took massive damage from each water tendril.

"The ship is taking heavy damage, captain!" someone shouted. The Kiri nin captain cursed to himself. All the while, Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's collar. "Oi dobe, let go of me!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto didn't respond. He swirled his body and flung his legs outward. He tripped Sasuke's feet. The Uchiha gasped as Naruto hurled Sasuke downward. Sasuke almost thought Naruto was utterly insane. Sasuke crashed into a clump of packaged flour. Sasuke coughed.

"Oi dobe, what the hell do you think you're…Dobe, get down!" Sasuke hollered. Naruto turned around just in time to see a tendril blasted itself for his form. Naruto sucked in his legs and jumped off the pole he was standing on. The chain flew underneath his feet as Naruto floated in the air for a brief moment. His weight and the laws of gravity pulled him down.

Naruto's plan was simple. He would hop to the pole, add chakra to his feet and then propel himself to the deck of the boat. He would forge a plan with Kakashi and Fiora, if he could find her. He assumed she was still on the boat if the lit kanji for 2 on his hand was still any indication. That was Naruto's plan. However, that was not what the world wanted for Naruto.

Naruto landed on the pole. He sucked in his legs, but Naruto gasped as the pole, from the wetness and slipperiness of the rain, caused him to slip. Naruto found his world turned upside down. "NARUTO!" Kakashi cried out as Naruto tumbled further and further before he fell from the ship and splashed into the water. There was a large roar over the ship and the ocean as the water chains bashed the ship one more time before they dropped back into the water.

Kakashi snarled. He was ready to jump into the water to save his genin, but a hand from the Kiri shinobi stopped him. "It's too dangerous! It has left us alone. Mourn for him in silence!" the Kiri nin said. Kakashi growled. Yozora, Sakura and Sasuke frowned. Sasuke snarled in anger. The dead last had saved him?! WHY?! Sasuke didn't want this! Sasuke could not let that happen! Sasuke snarled as he charged for the side of the ship, but he was quickly pulled off by one of the Kiri Nin who held him down. Sasuke growled.

Kakashi was about to offer a retort before a flash appeared from his eye. "Allowing someone who helped you to die. You all have no honor!" the person said. Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes as did Kakashi. All three knew of the woman. Without a word, she dashed from the ship and straight into the water without a second thought.

"Who was that?" Yozora asked. None of Team Seven answered. They were too distracted by the fact that the woman who had helped them in acing their test as genin was in front of them once again, or she had been in front of them once again.

Meanwhile, Fiora swam through the dark ocean. She couldn't believe herself. She just dove off a ship and into unknown waters just to rescue a boy she had only met about a handful of times. Fiora would admit it to anyone. She wasn't the most righteous Demacian warrior. She wasn't like the Crownguards or the Might of Demacia, himself. If she was ordered to save people, ordered to kill people then she would do it. That's what it meant to be a warrior of Demacia, but she prided herself on honor and dignity in the way of the duel. It was how she was raised. It was how she had lived. It was her everything.

Fiora didn't have a bleeding heart to save people, but…it would hurt her pride if Naruto died. She swore not just to Naruto, but also to herself that she wouldn't leave him until she got her answers. One thing someone would realize about Fiora was that she ALWAYS got what she wanted. People could try otherwise, but she always did. What kind of warrior would she be if she couldn't even stay with someone like Naruto? No, she didn't mean a child.

This summoner was no ordinary young man. He had a sharp mind and an even sharper understanding of things that even she didn't. He had a voice that leaked authority and confidence. Fiora couldn't explain it. Naruto…had the power that made someone wish to follow him. When Fiora had been summoned, she had seen his life. Fiora didn't believe in destiny nor fate, but Naruto was going to be something in the future. She didn't know what, but she was a little intrigued. Color the Grand Duelist curious.

Fiora paused. Wait, this was her they were talking about. She didn't have time to be interested. She was only interested in duels. She was never interesting in anything else. She wasn't interested in people, people were interested in her! What was she talking about? _"This is all your fault Monsieur Uzumaki. I will have you answer my questions even if I have to tie you to a chair!"_ Fiora said as she waded in the water. She looked left and right. She then grunted. Curse you oxygen.

Fiora narrowed her eyes. The water was cold and dark. She could hardly see. Fiora growled before taking a breath. The last thing Fiora had seen was the blue chain. It dragged Naruto about three degrees east off her location. Perhaps she just had to keep going further down. That was the logical choice, but could her body last that long? She didn't know. Fiora quickly sucked in her legs and pushed herself further down. She navigated the waters as best she could. She was in unfamiliar territory.

She kept swimming and swimming. Fiora couldn't believe her summoner's teacher. Without hesitation the master should have helped his student. Fiora, as much as she despised a great most of her students, who had rather high opinionated beliefs of themselves and their skill, she would still help them if they were ever in trouble without a second thought. That was what the teacher did. The teacher helped them, but the man hesitated and Fiora knew that the man wasn't cut out for teaching. He was an excellent warrior in Fiora's eyes, but not all warriors could be teachers.

Fiora didn't know how far she had dove in the water, but she had to imagine that she was n't very far off. She looked left and right furiously. Fiora grimaced as she could feel her lungs tighten. Moving while holding your breath was not efficient. _"Where are you, Uzumaki Naruto? I will not let you die on my watch."_ Fiora said. She was quickly about to try her luck somewhere else before Fiora felt a small fluttering feeling in the back of her head. She thought it was just a slight pressure from the water, but it went deeper than that. She felt…comforted by the feeling. She sighed and submitted to the feeling.

" _Fiora, get out of here!"_ Fiora heard a voice call her. From its tone, she could tell it was the voice of her prodigal summoner. _"Out of the question, Naruto. I will leave when I have secured you safely,"_ Fiora called back. She had no idea how Naruto was taking with her, but any communication with him was a welcome change.

" _Don't argue with me! You have a life back in Valoran! No one's going to cry for me if I die! I'm not going to let you die here!"_ Naruto called back. Fiora refused to let her mind go to her increasing lack of oxygen. She didn't speak for a moment. Fiora understood Naruto's words. She understood that no one in his home would have cared if he died. She could relate. It was just like the time when the whole of her house had been shamed by her father. She would have done anything for her honor, even…

Fiora didn't finish her thought before she swam away. She tuned out Naruto's thoughts as best she could, yet at the same time the feeling at the back of her head was getting stronger as she went forward. To find her summoner, she would have to ignore him for now. He could yell at her later, but at least he would be safe and right now, for Fiora, that was what she cared about.

Fiora continued on her way. The lower she went down, the colder it became. She continued to follow the feeling. Right now, it was a burning sensation at the back of her head. She was getting close. Fiora swam over the edge of a cliff and glanced downward. She saw her summoner grunting as he pulled at the chains that captured one of his legs. Naruto snarled as he pulled at the blue chains. They seemed to have him stuck in the opening of a crevice. Naruto released a cough as a mouthful of water entered his throat. Fiora swiftly swam over to him. _"Looks like you need a hand with that,"_ Fiora said which prompted Naruto to turn around in surprise to see the Grand Duelist giving him a playful smirk. However, Fiora noticed Naruto's look darken. His glare increased. _"I told you to get out of here! Why are you here dammit?!"_ Naruto called out, much to Fiora's surprise.

Swiftly, and without notice, a foot slammed into Fiora's backside. The head of the house of Laurent felt the remaining air get knocked out of her body before she was propelled into the ground right next to Naruto. Naruto cursed. He tried to tell the woman! He really wished she didn't come to save him. She had been lured down here! There was a damn reason Naruto hadn't fully drowned yet!

Fiora floated herself off the ground and looked up, but she saw nothing that had assaulted her. There was no way that she just imagined getting her body assaulted in cold water. _"Fiora, they led you down here. Obviously in keeping me here they are trying to lure more of us down here. The ship already left!"_ Naruto exclaimed. Fiora frowned, but she couldn't deny that her summoner's logic made sense. However, hearing that the ship had left did not make Fiora happy. Her lungs clenched. Naruto quickly took out a kunai and attempted to cut the water chain, but to no avail did it break.

" _What kind of jutsu is this?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Even if water was a powerful and versatile jutsu, it was still water! How could it be this tough? Naruto looked forward and his eyes zoned in on Fiora. Naruto quickly noticed the figure behind her. _"Get down, Fiora!"_ Naruto called. Fiora ducked her head in surprise as a water chain blasted past her. The chain whipped around before circling back to Fiora. The Grand Duelist quickly took out her rapier. She swung for the chain coming for her, but both she and Naruto quickly noticed that they were at a massive disadvantage. Despite her strength with a blade and her skill, Fiora was underwater. The water resistance was…not welcome.

Fiora forwent her strike and settled for a parry. The chain slammed into her blade as she protected her body. The chain clashed against her sword. The chain's force propelled Fiora through the ocean. It buried her in the dirt ushering a mighty underwater crash. Naruto growled as he watched Fiora. Naruto closed his eyes. He had enough of this. _"Let go of me! Do you know who the hell you're messing with? You're just a goddamn chain made of water! I am not going to die down here!"_ Naruto said as he tightly grabbed the chains. He grunted hard as he pulled the chains off of his legs.

Uzumaki Naruto. Was. NOT. A. Liability. To. Be. SAVED! So he couldn't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. You think he gave a damn? He did NOT need anyone's sympathy! He laughed at sympathy! He told sympathy to fuck off! Due to his erratic thoughts, Naruto never noticed the chains slowly begin to dissolve in his strength. The water slowly began to fall off his legs. The strangling strength of the chains began to give way.

After much effort, the chains blasted off Naruto's body as Naruto freed himself. _"Fiora, I escaped. Where are you?"_ Naruto asked. He didn't receive a response. Naruto frowned before he called for Fiora again. He didn't get a response. Naruto growled before he pushed his chakra into his legs and swam off as fast as he could, remembering where Fiora had crashed.

From far off, a figure looked at the scene in complete shock and anger. He turned to his companion who was a little smaller than him. "You said the chains were unbreakable! You said that you mastered the technique! Why is he free?!" the male-sounding voice asked as the other one spoke, terrified.

"I-I don't know. It's never happened before the last times I tried. I have been doing it for five months now and no one else w-was able to break free," the feminine voice said before the male figure turned and slammed his fist into the female figure's stomach making her cough. "You are so useless! I'll deal with this myself!" He said before he blasted off at an inhumane speed. The female figure looked on sadly before following to catch up.

Naruto swam around the bend of where he had last seen Fiora. He noticed her floating just between a reef of coral and a cliff of moss. _"Shit,"_ Naruto thought before he scooped Fiora into his arms. He noticed the light bruise on her face. She was running out of oxygen and so was Naruto. Naruto quickly pulled Fiora through the water. He pushed his legs as best he could. His lungs were tight, his legs were tired, and his vision was hazy. Naruto squinted in pain as he held Fiora. He wasn't going to let her die down here, not for attempting to save him. He couldn't do that. He just had to make it to the…surface…and then he just had…to…

The male and female figures swam up and noticed their targets floating next to each other. "H-How?" the female asked. The man smirked. "It's easy for us remove the oxygen from the area around these two. Hurry up, let's grab them. Don't slow me down," he said. The female figure nodded as Naruto laid next to Fiora, unknown to everything else.

* * *

 _ **KG: First things first, I m going by normal human limitations for Fiora in being underwater. I am also doing the same for Naruto. It makes it easier that way.**_

 _ **KG: Now then, we got a lot of questions about Naruto. Why did I make him weak? Oh you naive, incompetent, little fools. Do you all really think so low of me? Oh don't any of you worry about Naruto. Actually…he's OP in the best way that none of you could even imagine. Nope, I'm not talking about his strategic mind, that's just a plus. I actually explained it in the previous two chapters. Such a shame that no one found it. Oh well. I'll let you wonder about it.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **KG: Also, it would be nice if you all RESPECTED THE DAMN CREAM!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**KG: I'll admit that this is becoming one of my favorite stories to write. It has so much potential and I know you guys will like it. I had been using some of my free time at work to write. Mostly, during my lunch breaks.**_

 _ **KG: Recently someone asked me how I'm always in the mood to write, even if my updates have slowed down drastically? I will admit that the job thing slowed it down. If money could grow on trees, I would be giving you all a chapter a day, but I can't.**_

 _ **KG: Another thing is that, I'm not always in the mood to write, but I do it anyway. When you start, or are about to start then you say, 'I'll do it later.' My advice is don't do that. Saying you will do it later will only make you more unwilling to do it and then all your time is gone. To me, writing is something that when you start you are tired, but as you keep going then you become more and more excited into it, but you just have to start. You have to force yourself through your tiredness. At least that's how I do it. I dunno about others. Anyway, just read the story.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Ice of Phoenix by Audiomachine**_

 _ **Quote: "If you have a dream, you can spend a lifetime studying, planning, and getting ready for it. What you should be doing is getting started," by Drew Houston.**_

* * *

Morning came into the sky across the ocean. The Sun shined over the sea, making it glisten. "Get the sail unfastened! We survived the worst, but keep your wits about you!" the captain shouted. Many of his subordinates saluted him before they quickly went back to work. Even as they all worked no one said anything. How could they? After all, no one wasn't unaware of what had just transpired almost six hours ago. The Kiri nin did feel bad, but he had his crew to look out for. While the help from the young man was accepted, he could do nothing about it. He turned and noticed the jonin of the team sitting near the door. His head was buried in his hands. It must have been hard. The Kiri nin didn't bother the team. He would grant them that much.

Kakashi's mind felt hazy. This had been a bad idea from the start. What kind of fool had he been to even suggest these D-rank missions? Now because of his incompetence he had truly failed even bigger than he ever thought he could. Kakashi was tired. He was so very tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered the cackling of lightning in the air before the chains grabbed Naruto and pulled him below. Kakashi hesitated. He was ready to dive in to get Naruto, but one of the sailors stopped him and then he faltered. For the split second he had faltered. Some teacher, right? _"Sandaime-sama, you were wrong. I'm not cut out to be a teacher. Not only have I let you down, but now I've let Sensei down. Worst of all, I let Naruto down,"_ Kakashi thought to himself. He trembled when he remembered Fiora's words and her glare. She accused him and he knew she was right. But he was a shinobi. There was never any honor to be had in being a shinobi, in being a trained killer, in being a taker of lives. How could one have any pride or honor in it?

"Kakashi, you need some sleep," Kakashi didn't look up and he didn't speak, but he knew the sound came from Yozora. Her voice sounded dry, almost as if she let it die out. He heard the planks next to him shift and the right side of his body felt a little warmer. No doubt Yozora had just taken a seat next to him. Kakashi still didn't move. "Would you like to talk about it?" Yozora asked. Kakashi didn't answer her. He couldn't bear for anyone to see his face.

"I won't bother saying much. Nothing I say now will make anyone feel any better. I didn't know Naruto-san very well, if at all," Yozora said. Kakashi could feel Yozora's body tremble slightly. Her body tingled like it was cold, as if it was clinging to Kakashi's body for some warmth or comfort. For the first time, Kakashi moved. He turned his eyes and noticed the puffy, red eyes of Konoha's leading astronomer. Yozora sighed as she pushed up her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"S-Sorry, I think I have some sea sickness," Yozora said with a forced chuckle. Kakashi frowned at the obvious lie. Once Yozora gave a calming breath, she lowered her arms. Kakashi stiffened when he noticed Yozora give a spiteful glare towards the Kiri nin who had been the captain of the ship.

"If he hadn't stopped you then you might have been able to save Naruto-san in time. While I didn't understand Naruto-san or knew him very well, I knew I was curious about him. He was like the best enigma to me. He seemed to filled with potential that I couldn't even begin to fathom it and…he's just gone. All because of that man's desire. I would like nothing more than to drive a kunai through his heart and drop him into the sea," Yozora said. Kakashi didn't speak, but he was surprised by Yozora's hate-filled words. Kakashi felt the same way, but he knew he was the same. He had hesitated and that was how much the guilt was eating away at him.

"But Naruto-san would want us to keep things in perspective. I don't he would want us to start a war over him with Kirigakure. I will complete my mission with that village and then we will return where I can mourn Naruto-san properly. But for now, you and I aren't the only ones suffering. We have to be the mature ones…no matter how much it hurts," Yozora said. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. He knew what she was talking about.

"That is true, isn't it?" Kakashi finally answered as he stood to his feet. Yozora nodded slowly before she was helped to her feet by Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't sure how he could help Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was well acquainted with loss, but Sakura wasn't. He had no idea how both of them would react. While Naruto was never well-liked by either of them, he was still a member of their team. Kakashi didn't know what he could say to them, but Yozora was right. Now wasn't the time for the team to be separated.

Kakashi opened the door to the lower area and walked down the stairs. Yozora followed him. Both walked down a few decks. They came to up to the doors were the teams…to be sleeping separately. Neither said anything. However, both jonin weren't prepared when they heard a crash in the room to the left. "I SAID GET OUT!" The door swung up and both watched Sakura come out of the room scared. She backed away. Quickly, Kakashi and Yozora noticed Sasuke appear at the front of the door.

"I don't need you hounding over me like I'm some child! Go cry by yourself if it'll make you feel better! I don't need you constantly checking on me! Why would I need a weak kunoichi like you worrying about me?! You didn't even do anything to help Naruto! You should have been right up there with us! If you were there you could have helped save him! But you couldn't because you're weak! Naruto was right about you! You should have never become a kunoichi! Why would I want to be with someone like you?!" Sasuke snarled out as Sakura trembled against the wall.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to…," Sakura didn't get to finish as a plate of food was slammed into the wall next to her face. Sakura widened her eyes as Sasuke growled. "How about instead of worrying about me you worry about someone that we couldn't save! How about you actually mourn Naruto instead of 'checking' up on me? How about you not be an annoyance for once in your life," Sasuke growled out. Sakura's words were lost in her throat. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the ground.

"I just wanted to help you," Sakura said. Sasuke scoffed as his face contorted in rage. "Help me? You really want to help me? Then don't speak, look, think, or even breathe next to me for the rest of this voyage. After all, doing nothing is what you're best at! So do what you're best at and get out of my sight. You disgust me!" Sasuke said before he slammed the door in her face. Sakura fell to the ground and sniffled. Yozora frowned before she took Sakura and pulled her away from Sasuke's door. She whispered things to Sakura. Kakashi just stared at Sasuke's door. Right now, Kakashi could only give Sasuke space. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't handle loss well.

"I'll come get you later, Sasuke," Kakashi said before he turned around and walked off. Sasuke could hear the footsteps retreat. The Uchiha dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the floor. Why? Why did he get saved by the class loser? Why did…why did Naruto sacrifice himself?! Why didn't Sasuke save him?! He was right there! Everyone was right there! He was the closest to Naruto and yet…only he survived! Why, dammit?! "Why did you save me?! I didn't ask you to save me!" Sasuke exclaimed as he closed his eyes. Sasuke would never admit that on that boat, as he dropped to his knees, that he cried for his teammate. The prideful Uchiha wept for the blond who had saved his life.

-x-

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He had a small headache. He was on something soft. Naruto's eyes looked up and he was staring at the ceiling of a dark green tent. Naruto slowly leaned up and rubbed his hair. As he leaned up, he looked down from what he had been laying on. He had been laying on large bed. He shook his head free from his disorientation for a moment. As Naruto attempted to right himself up, he heard huffing. Naruto turned to the right and frowned. He noticed Fiora, the Grand Duelist, laying next to him in the same bed. Her blade was missing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Memories slowly began to come back to him from the previous night. He didn't remember a lot, but he remembered being dragged into the sea, Fiora following him, and then the Grand Duelist being unconscious. Naruto assumed he had ran out of oxygen. Given that he had been used as bait for the others then he could only assume that whoever used him as bait had just reeled him in. He was caught and he had no idea where his team was, much less where even he was. For all he knew, he was a captured shinobi right now. Add all of that to Fiora and her missing blade. Naruto knew Fiora, or at least he knew the past of Fiora. He knew what that blade truly meant to her.

He knew she was not going to be happy when she woke up. Naruto quickly picked up on the sound of the tent flaps opening. He turned his head towards the front of the tent. He got a gasp of surprise from a girl. She looked about his age. She had purple hair and dark pupil-less eyes. Her body was covered up in bandages. For some reason, Naruto could tell that this girl was not normal. Then again, he wasn't either, but he meant to use that term of normal loosely. The fact that her eyes showed hostility towards him only placed him even more on edge. Naruto didn't have any of his stuff with him save for the clothes on his back. They were still a little wet, but Naruto didn't have the time to acknowledge those concerns. "How are you awake? You shouldn't be awake already," the girl spoke which brought Naruto from his thoughts.

From the girl's surprise, Naruto had to assume that either he and Fiora had been drugged and he shouldn't have woken up now, if at all, or something had happened to him. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. The glare on his face almost made the girl shiver before she composed herself. "You don't need to know that. Just behave and you won't get killed. Don't even bother attempting to escape. You're ours now," she said before she turned around and walked away. She had to go inform the others that the subjects had woken up. Naruto watched her go.

Without effort, he dropped from the bed and walked up to the opening flaps of the tent. Naruto touched one of the flaps. Electricity surged through Naruto's body, yet…he felt no pain. His hand touched the seal barrier. He could see the electricity circling around his body. Obviously this was some type of defensive fūinjutsu made by a seal master or something like that. It wasn't generally hard to make a seal barrier anyway. Naruto pushed his hand forward. "So that's what she meant," Naruto said to himself. Obviously this was supposed to keep them contained so…why did it not do that for Naruto? He could feel the heat of the electricity even as it surged through his body, but…he felt no harm come to him. He pushed his hand past the barrier like a knife slid through butter. It was like the lightning of the seal wrapped around him like water.

Naruto' hand felt the outside air. It was misty and wet, so either it was early morning or it was the way the Land of Water worked usually. Naruto wasn't sure. All he did know was that for some reason the seal or whatever security measure this girl was talking about, wasn't affecting him like they might have thought it would.

Deciding not to risk going out into the unknown, and especially not deciding to take his whole body through an unknown seal full of electricity, Naruto withdrew his hand. Though the electricity didn't hurt, it was obvious that it left small burn marks. Naruto turned back to see Fiora still resting. Naruto made his way back to his bed. He sat on the edge of it.

" _No team. Uncharted territory. No weapons. Unknown enemies. A fūinjutsu barrier,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He assessed all of his options. None of them were good. Naruto actually had to chuckle a bit. This situation reminded him so much of that dream/vision or whatever he had a couple of times. That damn mountain infuriated him so much and he didn't know why. All in all, it didn't look good for Uzumaki Naruto.

"Quite the predicament you have us in, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto turned around and noticed Fiora leaning up from her bed. She looked greatly unpleased. Perhaps not by Naruto, but definitely the situation that they found themselves in. "You're right. Plus we're confined to this tent right now," Naruto said. Fiora nodded and quickly fixed up her hair as best she could. She didn't care if she was captured or not. The Grand Duelist would not allow for bed hair.

"Why did you try so hard to save me? You should have just left me. It's what anyone else would have done," Naruto said. Fiora noticed Naruto looking at her. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't keep the silence for very long. "I would be under the assumption that if our positions had been reversed then you would have done the same thing for me. No matter how foolish it would have been on your part," Fiora said. Naruto couldn't stop the light grin on his face.

"I suppose that's a valid point given this situation. Though I know why I would do it. Do you know why you did it?" Naruto asked. Fiora brushed her hands through her hair as she contemplated Naruto's question. Her, a person of noble stature and born, had decided to throw her life away for an orphan child. She was sure if her family had gotten wind of it then they would have criticized her for such a foolish endeavor. Fiora didn't know why, but she could not stand the thought of letting her summoner perish. Someone like Naruto did not deserve to die in the ocean with no one to remember him like some common plebeian thug.

"You didn't answer my question. That was all," Fiora said, her pride getting the best of her. No way was she about to admit her thoughts to her summoner. Fiora glanced one eye and it was only thanks to her body's years of combat that she was able to not shiver from the gaze of Naruto's eyes. He stared at her, unmoving. Fiora stared right back at him. His eyes, should a young child have eyes like that? Have eyes that could absolutely pierce the void of the soul? Fiora remembered seeing those eyes in a number of warriors. More specifically, she always saw them in the Eye of Twilight. She always saw that look in Shen the many times she had faced the shinobi.

Naruto finally relented and chuckled. "Didn't take you for the banter type, Fiora-san," Naruto remarked which made Fiora pause. She was not into banter. She had never bantered with her enemies on Summoner's Rift nor in the Howling Abyss. She dealt with them swiftly and fluidly. And yet, despite this situation…Naruto could joke with her and she could with him, though she didn't understand why this was so. He was just a boy…who had a being of malicious energy stuck inside of him. Right, just a boy.

"Is that what they call it?" Fiora asked more to herself. Naruto took a calming breath before he looked at the tent walls. "I know about the Kro'thar. Not because I have been to Runeterra before, but because I…I want to call it a dream, but it felt so much more than that. It was snowing. I was cold. I saw them dancing on the bodies of the men, women, and children they pillaged. They drank from the skulls of their enemies. They…chased me…to a mountain. I was mesmerized by it. It extended past the clouds and into the very sky. It…called to me. It felt like it was more than just a dream," Naruto said.

Fiora stiffened. She gazed at Naruto. There was no way. He could not be talking about the mountain that she thought he was talking about. What kind of child was this? What kind of person was her summoner to become if…Mount Targon beckoned to him? Only a handful of people dared journey to the mountain and even fewer actually made it to the very top. Fiora had never seen it, but…Taric had. Fiora never expected the former Demacian solider to survive, but…he did and he came back changed. He came down claiming about the strength of beauty. Fiora didn't get it. Why…would that place call to her summoner?

"Mount Targon, Uzumaki Naruto," Fiora spoke which brought Naruto to look at her. She stared at him fiercely. "A harsh mountain that has killed perhaps more men and women than even human society has. Even the tightest warriors are humbled by it. Some claim it to be mystical, but no one ever knows for sure. I know of only four people who have climbed that mountain and lived out of the hundreds of thousands in the world who have tried to climb it. If that is the mountain you are dreaming about…then I suppose it was worthwhile saving you," Fiora said. Naruto looked at her in surprise. Finally, the place that haunted him had a name.

" _Mount Targon,"_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto looked back on his dreams. That mountain that called to him was still calling to him and now he knew it. It was in Runeterra. For some reason, that put Naruto's mind at much greater ease. "Thank you, Fiora-san. I appreciate your help," Naruto said offering the Grand Duelist a small bow. Fiora hid her small grin.

"I would suggest that you think nothing of it, Uzumaki Naruto. You needed information and I gave it to you," Fiora said. Naruto just nodded though he was still more relieved than Fiora could have guessed. Both stayed in silence for a little bit before the flaps opened. Naruto and Fiora frowned as they were met face to face with weapons. Fiora frowned as did Naruto. Three guards came up to them along with the purple-haired girl from before. She looked at Naruto almost accusingly. Naruto didn't give her any satisfaction of seeing his response.

"Get up! You're both being summoned," He said. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Fiora snorted. If she had her blade such trash wouldn't be able to open its mouth. Not saying she couldn't beat them without it, but that didn't seem to be her summoner's prerogative right now.

Naruto and Fiora didn't move for a moment. One of the guards growled before he stomped forward. He reached out his hand to grab Fiora, but he gave pause when he heard Naruto speak. "Do. Not. Touch. Her," Naruto stressed each word through his lips. The guards stopped to glance at Naruto who was now standing, facing them angrily. It was true, Naruto hated this situation, but he more hated that Fiora was in this situation with him. Someone whose help he had asked for, it would be a blow to his pride if even a single hair on her body was touched by these people. Fiora seemed surprised by Naruto's words. She noted the look in his eyes. That look…intrigued her.

The purple-haired girl widened her eyes. This guy, their prisoner, had the gall to actually make demands of the guards. Didn't he fear for his life? Was he suicidal? What could he do against all of them before they alerted everyone else? "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do if I do? You're hardly in a position to make demands, brat! Actually…she looks kind of nice, doesn't she guys?" the guard asked. The purple-haired girl shivered in dread at the thought while Fiora's eyes hardened.

"No! We are taking them to the leaders. You know they don't like being kept waiting!" the one said. The other guard quickly gave a sharp nod. The guard at the very front snarled before he shoved them aside. "Calm the fuck down. Trust me, it won't take longer ten minutes," he said. He towered over Fiora as the Grand Duelist looked at the man. Fiora tightened her fist. She was going to make sure that such scum never looked at anyone this way. The man reached out his hand. Fiora was ready to snap it in half, however everyone paused when the man suddenly stopped. Actually, everyone stopped. The air became tight. The guard choked on the lack of oxygen as did the purple-haired girl. Even Fiora wasn't unfazed the sudden pressure in the air.

Fiora turned and she glanced at Naruto. She could see an unfathomable depth of aura around his body. Strange how the others couldn't see it, but she could see it. She could feel it. It wrapped around his body like a fine coat. She nearly felt…lightheaded. She didn't know why. However, that was nothing compared to the others.

"Oi Takimura, are you okay?" One of the guards asked though his dizziness. The guard named Takimura slowly lurched forward before he slammed into the ground, unconscious. Fiora blinked in surprise at the turn of events before everyone heard a chilling voice.

"I _don't_ like repeating myself. Do. NOT. touch. her!" Naruto snarled out. Everyone stared at Naruto as he glared at the man hard. Fiora wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Naruto's eyes looked different. They didn't look as blue as she remembered. Did…they look silver? The guards and the purple-haired girl stiffened at the look in Naruto's eyes. "Fine, take us to whoever is in charge, but you will not touch her while I'm here," Naruto coldly told them.

"What did you do to him?!" The second guard asked, pointing his sword at Naruto's face. Naruto frowned. He was not in the mood for this. "I did nothing to him. I guess he passed out from his own stupidity," Naruto commented. The second guard snarled, but a hand from the third one stopped him. "Get Takimura out of here and put him in the holding cells. I'll take these two along with this girl," the third guard said. The second guard gave one last glare to Naruto before he moved to pick up his unconscious comrade. Naruto and Fiora watched the second guard escort his friend out.

"You, be a good monster and guard them from the back while I guard from the front," he said to the purple-haired girl. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he watched the girl give a sorrowful look, but she quickly tried to get rid of it. She didn't do it fast enough for neither Naruto nor Fiora. The girl just nodded as Naruto and Fiora watched the man dispel the seal barrier. He moved his head in a forward motion before leaving. Naruto and Fiora followed after him with the girl picking up the rear.

Naruto quickly noticed how misty the surrounding landscape was. His feet trudged on the soft ground. There were so many trees, but unlike Konoha these trees were made to be this way from the excess water. They were a lot greener than the trees in Konoha. Once they stepped outside, Naruto quickly took notice of the many people scattered about the area. Most were training. Others were talking, but Naruto could also see the glares directed at him, Fiora…and the girl behind him. He could see many of them wearing the old Kirigakure flak jackets back during the reign of the Sandaime and Yondaime Mizukage, but he also took notice of the many crossed out headbands. Why would so many missing Kiri nin be here? Naruto checked out each person carefully. He eyed their weapons, specifically their swords. Kiri was obviously well-known for their blades and katanas. Every nation envied Kiri's weapon design, especially the famed mythical properties of the Seven Swords of the Mist. It was said that the swing of one sword full power was enough to slide through a Kage Tower. Those types of blades were actually just some of the reasons why Kiri could never truly have been taken down by the other nations, but they were also one of the other reasons why Kiri had so many civil wars. It was a nation that naturally delved into brutal shinobi competition even down to its academy teaching style. If you couldn't fight then you were nothing, but dead space.

"If you're looking for a way to escape then don't bother. It'll only make things worse for you," Naruto heard the girl's voice behind him. Fiora glanced her eyes to the back for a moment. She noticed Naruto snort. "Given your introduction earlier, I didn't think you cared," Naruto commented. The girl frowned as she glared daggers at his back.

"Just behave," she said before going back to her business. Naruto did his best to ignore the girl and her attitude. Truth be told, he wasn't planning an escape…yet. He didn't have enough information to even make the attempt. That said, Naruto didn't want to keep Fiora here. She had a life back in Runeterra. He could only imagine what would happen if her people found her gone for too long. Naruto looked up at the Grand Duelist. He didn't know what had come over him in that tent. For he was making threats and then he had gotten angry. Naruto always got annoyed, but never angry. He had felt something strange inside him and he grabbed a hold of it then the man fell over, unconscious. Naruto didn't truly believe in luck, but he felt something had worked in his favor. He just didn't know what.

After some time, the group of four left the large campsite behind. They entered the woods. The guard guided them past the trees and foliage. Naruto and Fiora kept together as best they could. It wasn't long before they finally came up to a rather large structure. It either looked like an abandoned outpost or it was an abandoned supply facility. Either way, it was not a good sign in Naruto's eyes.

"Stop gawking and move!" The guard said as he descended a long flight of stairs. Fiora's mouth twitched. "I must say. Are all the people of this world this hospitable?" Fiora asked. Naruto shook his head at Fiora's question, humorous as it was. Unknown to them both, the purple-haired girl was looking at them, confused. How could they even joke at a time like this? Why? How could they stand it? How could they stand these people and the hated look in their eyes. She didn't get it. She just walked the stairs behind them.

The four quickly read the bottom and walked to the door of the structure. Naruto took note of the…numerous amounts of shinobi and mercenaries placed around the building. Obviously something was wrong here. "Just so you know, if you even think about doing something stupid you both will be filled with so many kunai that you'll be looking like swiss cheese," the guard gave a hard glare at them. Naruto and Fiora blinked. What in the hell was swiss cheese?

The guard opened the door as the girl pushed Naruto and Fiora inside, well by pushed more like heavily insisted that they go in. The four walked the halls. Naruto could see the wear and tear on the structure. How it was still standing was even beyond him. Naruto had read many a stories where battles had been won and lost by just a single structure. Was that the same thing as this? Naruto wasn't sure, but judging by how those civilians back that had been fleeing Kiri had called it a war zone then Naruto had to imagine that this structure had some purpose that he wasn't seeing. Judging from the way the overgrowth was cracking through the walls, then without any battle the structure would probably crumble to pieces in four or five years.

After walking through the halls for a substantial amount of time, the guard finally came to a door. It was guarded by three others. "They have been expecting you," the sea guard said. The guard who was with Naruto and Fiora nodded. He quickly knocked on the door. Naruto stood at Fiora's side and glared forward. Fiora did the same. "Any suggestions?" Naruto whispered. Fiora turned a glance to her summoner.

"Either they are very foolish as I suspect for not tying our arms and legs, or they are rather confident that they don't need us to be tied up. I do not know this world, Uzumaki Naruto. Only you can get us out of this," Fiora said. It…wasn't a pleasant feeling to have to rely on someone else. Fiora had never done this. She hated doing this, but she was out of her element even more than Naruto was. There were people with powers here that she didn't comprehend. Fiora was actually very confident in her hand-to-hand combat skills, but she wasn't like the Blind Monk or the Might of Demacia. She could fight hand-to-hand if she had to. With a blade she would never be second rate, but without it, she didn't have the highest regard.

"But you know, you didn't have to save me. I could have dealt with that disgusting piece of garbage on my own. I have no need for a savior," Fiora replied. Naruto sent a slight glance to Fiora and noticed her glaring forward. That's right, Fiora fought so hard against traditional stigma. Whatever you wanted her to be, she would be the opposite, especially when it came to nobility. As much as Naruto had seen of Fiora's life, he can't say he understood it, but he could imagine a bit of it. "Yeah? Well I didn't need you to save me either," Naruto remarked. Fiora turned to Naruto.

"That was different," Fiora remarked. Naruto snorted. "No, it really wasn't, but now isn't the time to argue. I did what I did, that's all," Naruto said as the door opened. The guard pushed them through the door. "I have returned as you have asked. I have the captives, Kuriarare-sama, Munashi-sama, Ringo-sama," The guard said. He was rather nervous, Naruto noticed. However, the blond turned back to the dark. His eyes zoomed forward and he gave a sharp snarl. Fiora glared. These people…were not ordinary.

Summoner and Summoned looked on as they saw one man leaning against the wall. He had long, shaggy, straw-colored blond hair and his face was concealed by a white, porcelain Anbu mask. It had a green-colored triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes and Kirigakure's symbol etched into the top slashed across it. He was very thin, Naruto had noticed. Thinner than the average male. He wore Kirigakure strapped wrist and leg guards. Bandages around his neck were noticeable. Since he wore that mask, Naruto couldn't make out his expression, but he could tell…this man was looking right at him.

The last male was sitting in a chair with his feet on a desk. A grin showed his sharp, shark-like teeth to Naruto and Fiora. He had long, brown hair, a long beard which he wore in strands adorned with beads and his lips were also noticeably dark in color. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and he had an eye-patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his Kirigakure forehead protector, which Naruto noticed was also slashed out. He wore bandages on his neck just like the other guy.

Then lastly was the female of the trio, Naruto and Fiora gave silent curses when they saw the blade that was in the woman's hand as she toyed with it. She swung the sword left and right before giving a grunt. Fiora balled her fist. The sword of the House of Laurent, her Laurent Bluesteel Rapier, was held by this woman. Fiora's lips thinned as Naruto observed the woman. She was obviously the shortest of the three. She had long, red hair, black eyes, and together with a Kiri forehead protector, that was also slashed out, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so that the ends of the material protruded upwards, while the remainder of her hair was allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. She wore the same bandages around her neck like the other two and she had shark-like teeth just like the man in the chair.

All in all, Naruto cursed his and Fiora's luck. He had now understood what this little war zone was about. To think he had been pulled into a war between Kirigakure and three of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist who should have been outright dead. Naruto couldn't believe his mission, special or not, had been turned into this. "You're late. You should know better than to keep us of all people waiting," the man on the desk said with a slight grin that made the guard shiver. Naruto noticed the guard's shiver. These people…were they actually scared of their leaders? In war there were many tales of dictators who had made some of the best shinobi commanders or even some of the best samurai warriors. Right now, he was getting this feeling from these three.

"Y-Y-Yes sir, I apologize. T-Takimura caused some issues with the prisoners. He then fell unconscious. I had the other guard put him in the holding cells since he went against your orders," the man said. The man in the middle raised an eyebrow as did the other male and the one female. "Who the hell was Takimura again? I don't remember the name," the woman said as she threw the sword in the air before catching it by the handle which only survived to make the Grand Duelist angrier.

"He's the one you gave that scar too during your last sword duel," the one leaning on the wall said. The woman gasped in remembrance. "Oh, that dumbass. Well whatever, I'll just execute him later today," she said casually. The purple-haired girl felt a bead of sweat drop. She really didn't like these people. How could they call killing casual?

To her remark, the one in the middle cackled. "Better do that shit in front of them all to give them any more ideas about disobeying us. We don't have time for spoiled shits who don't listen to us," he said. The guard sweated before giving a sharp nod of his head. The guy who leaned on the wall suddenly turned his head slightly to the right.

"You, fish girl. Your handler told us about the incident involving these two. How did the blonde kid break out of the chains that you claimed were 'indestructible?' He asked. The girl shivered as most of the eyes in the room landed on her. The girl looked at the ground and shivered at the annoyance in the man's tone. She nearly felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt so small at the moment. She looked up to answer. She flinched when she saw a white streak of light pass her by. "You should know better than to ignore me. Now answer before I crucify you," he said. The girl touched the side of her cheek. She pulled her hand forward and noticed the sight of her blood at her fingertips. Her breathing shortened and she was sure she was almost hyperventilating.

Naruto glared. It had been fast, but he had seen the movement of that guy's hand. The same could have been said for Fiora. He definitely had fast hands. "Oi Kushimaru, there's no need to be so mean to Isaribi-chan. No one told you to rely on the fish brat for the operation. Not like you can be annoyed by the fact now," the woman said, balancing the rapier on her pinky nail. Naruto's frown deepened. So he had been right. These people were actually who he thought they were.

The man named Kushimaru withdrew his hand and folded his arms. "I don't want to hear about failures from you, Ameyuri. Out of the three of us your failures happen the most. Even someone as idiotic as Junpachi can finish his mission," Kushimaru said. Ameyuri's eyebrow twitched before she turned around. "You want me to slice that mask off your face Teme? Then shut your trap!" she answered back. Kushimaru made some type of noise through his mask, but Naruto couldn't tell what it was.

"Just hurry up and explain before I do more than turn your into sushi," he said. The girl named Isaribi quickly nodded and did her best to speak, despite her fears. "A-A-Amachi-san asked me the same question. I told him that this was the first time this ever happened. I swear that I did the technique correctly, the same as all the other times. So…before Amachi-san placed them in the tent, he inspected the guy. Amachi-san ran some reports on him. I don't remember the details, but…this guy…has….ummm…he called it…Acidic Chakra," Isaribi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her words. He hadn't assumed that anything was wrong with his chakra or his network in general. All those times he had been to the hospital for a regular checkup, he had been told that he was fine.

"Acidic chakra? The hell is that?" Ameyuri asked. Isaribi straightened up. "I-I wasn't told. Amachi-san could definitely tell you better than I could," she said hoping that this would at least get them from staring at her. The three glared at her before Kushimaru turned to the guard. "Hurry up and grab that doctor before I skin you," he said. The guard quickly nodded before he ran out of the room, much to his own relief.

"You can get out too fish girl! We'll call when you're needed," the man named Jinpachi said. Isaribi quickly nodded, bowed, and left as well. This easily left Uzumaki Naruto and Fiora alone with perhaps three of the most powerful swordsmen in all of Kiri. The silence was a bit unnerving for Naruto as he had never had _the pleasure_ of being in a situation like this. The three looked at the two for a moment.

"Well, this is a surprise. Never thought I would get to meet three old fossils from a dead era on a D-rank mission. Aren't you all supposed to be dead?" Naruto asked. The room chilled for a moment. Kushimaru leaned up off the wall while Jinpachi glared hard. However, Ameyuri quickly bursted out laughing despite herself.

"You know these three, Uzumaki Naruto?" Fiora asked. Naruto took a slight step forward so that he was parallel to where Fiora sat. "You saying you don't know about us? Either you've lived underneath a rock lady or we haven't been doing as well at our jobs as we should have been," Jinpachi said. Fiora snorted in disgust. She flipped her head to the wall, showing just how much three of the swordsmen were worth her notice.

"I have little interest in people without honor like you three. I wouldn't even let you cut the grass at my house. Especially since that woman over there has no idea of how to hold a sword properly and fiddles with it like some pubescent child. So explain to me these three, Uzumaki Naruto," Fiora replied. Naruto could see the snarl appear on Ameyuri's face as well as the snarl on Jinpachi's face. He couldn't see Kushimaru's face, but just based on the other two then it was obvious that the guy was not happy either. Naruto's gaze intensified.

"Kushimaru Kuriarare, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and wielder of the Nuibari, the Sewing Needle. He revels in killing and rumors of his murderous tendencies are likely known throughout the whole Elemental Nations. He has committed many acts of cruelty even crucifying his own allies. It's a rumor that he did it to his own sensei. During the Third Great Shinobi War he had taken down an entire country by himself and the Nuibari. He…hanged each and every man, woman, and child with the Nuibari before he stitched their bodies together with it. It was soon calling the Hanging Town as a result. He did this under the cover of night when visibility was weakest," Naruto explained. Kushimaru smirked behind his mask. Fiora gave an unreadable expression, but she didn't say anything. Naruto then turned to Jinpachi.

"Jinpachi Munashi, said to be the 'Second Coming of Flames of Hell.' More than likely that was from his blade, the Shibuki, or better known as the Explosive Blade. In that blade is perhaps thousands upon thousands of explosive tags. Being exploded by just one of these is enough to make you feel like you're in hell itself. Just like Kushimaru, he was known for many acts of cruelty. One of them being that he killed his own brother. Though, this was not for honor reasons…," Naruto said. Fiora stifled a breath as she sent a small glance to Naruto. The blonde look at her for a moment. He knew what she wanted to say, but he didn't go after the conversation. Naruto just gave a light nod.

"….if I recall, he killed him because his brother…liked a woman that he liked, but the woman liked his brother and not him. So he killed them both before exploding their corpses over a riverbank. He had been one of the chief executioners during the Bloody Kekkai Genkai Purge. One of his greatest accomplishments was when he had been assigned to assassinate Hanzo of Amegakure. He has been one of the few people to fight the Salamander summoner to a standstill. Though most say he doesn't show it much, he's actually one of the smartest people in Kirigakure," Naruto said. Jinpachi gave a wide grin on his face. Kushimaru and Ameyuri looked at Jinpachi for a second before both snorted.

Lastly, Naruto turned to Ameyuri, who gave a toothy grin of her own. "Ameyuri Ringo, one of the few females to join the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She wields the Kiba, a pair of swords with double-edged blades. They are imbued with the element of lightning chakra. They are said to rival the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken. It is because of this that most would claim these swords are the sharpest pair of swords in existence. Ameyuri Ringo was known for never letting any of her targets escaped. She took it very seriously. No matter what mission she was on or how dire it was, if someone escaped her sight then she would find them…without fail before cutting them down. While on a raid to Lightning Country she was capable of defending against the Sandaime Raikage's Lightning Armor with her blades. That armor is said to be tougher than any other armor either manmade or jutsu-created. More than likely she did this by channeling the lightning from her body and to her blades before expunging out the excess lightning. She is one of the most resilient of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," Naruto finished. Ameyuri grinned as Fiora turned. She didn't know how…special this woman's details were, but given how her summoner had explained it then they were a lot more than Fiora thought.

"Looks like the brat knows more about us than we thought. Glad someone appreciates quality. Though, gaki, could ya tell me why your bitch over there is glaring at me? I'm a shy girl. I don't like being stared at. I might just cut the eyes out I'm so shy," Ameyuri said with a smirk. Fiora glared as Naruto snorted.

"I would imagine that's because you're playing with her sword as if it were a joke. Something that would no doubt insult her and her family's honor," Naruto said. Ameyuri raised an eyebrow before she glanced to the sword she was now balancing on the flat of her hand. "OH! This is her sword! No wonder I was making fun of it. It's fuckin hilarious. I always have to laugh at stupid shit like that. Honor? Pride? Respect? All a swordsman needs to have is the ability to slice you in half before your opponent does. Honor has no place with a sword. I was wondering why I never saw such a useless blade before. How the hell do you even fight with this thing? You can't slice with this," Ameyuri said.

Fiora gave an indignant look. "How about you give me my blade and I'll show you how useless it is. I don't need to be told about swordsmanship from a hundredth rate piece of scum like you three. Honor-less people like you who believe that just because they have a sword in their hands that it makes them a swordsmen makes me sick. Even trash that picks up a knife can't call itself a chef," Fiora said. Ameyuri chuckled darkly before she suddenly appeared in front of Fiora, her blades at Fiora's throat. Fiora didn't flinch.

"You have a lot of mouth for a stuck-up bitch from some noble family. Maybe I should just cut off all your limbs now before leaving you to die in the water as your helplessly drown! That sounds like a good time," Ameyuri said. Fiora stared down at Ameyuri defiantly. Fiora had faced many people in her life. She had faced demons from the Shadow Isles, she faced men who could destroy entire nations or could raise armies from the dead, a short woman with two swords wasn't a danger.

"Then I guess it proves that I'm right if you would kill someone who couldn't even fight back, but given Uzumaki Naruto's description of you then you three are even more pathetic than I had assumed. Let me know if I can find a true challenge. I don't fight children," Fiora said. Ameyuri's grin slowly faded away to an angry scowl. "Oh you don't seem to understand the position you're in! Let me tell you how this works. You tell us what you know and there is a minuscule chance that we _might_ let you live or we kill you. Simple as th…," Ameyuri didn't get the chance to finish before Fiora swung her body and slammed her fist into Ameyuri's chest propelling the woman through the air and through the table before she crashed into the wall. Jinpachi and Kushimaru jumped to the side as they looked at Fiora with a slight mixture of surprise.

Naruto shook his head. Honestly, Fiora was something else. Though, Naruto didn't mean that in a bad way. "I thought you said only I could get us out of this. If you're trying to piss them off and get us killed then I guess that's one way out of it for us," Naruto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Fiora smirked as she folded her arms. "I fail to see you coming up with any ideas," Fiora replied. Naruto rolled his eyes. However, he took notice that despite the assault warranting their death at this very moment, neither Kushimaru nor Jinpachi moved to attack Naruto and Fiora.

"Great, now we're going to have to clean up this nonsense," Jinpachi said. Kushimaru shook his head and Naruto wondered what they meant for a moment. Far off, the wall exploded. Lightning crashed through the room and tore through the ground. From the rubble, both could see Ameyuri with her blades in her hands. The lightning coursed through the steel violently. Ameyuri glared at the two of them as her KI flooded the room. Fiora glared forward. She had faced worse.

Naruto felt a bead of seat drop from his face. He hadn't been in the pressure of such KI before. Mizuki's held nothing on this woman. "You BITCH! I'm gonna make you regret that! I'm gonna have cut your damn limbs off and have the soldiers skull fuck you! Your damn family is never going to recognize you!" Ameyuri shouted as she stabbed her blades into the ground. The lightning ripped the ground even harder as it trailed along the walls cracking them into pieces.

This wasn't a good sign. Naruto had a feeling about Fiora. He knew that she was more than willing to die if it meant that her honor would be preserved. That was how much it truly meant to her. That was how much her pride meant to her. Naruto couldn't say he had that pride. He was a shinobi. They didn't have pride nor honor. They used what was at their disposal and then threw it away like garbage. Naruto looked down at his hand. He thought back to that time. These people had been so surprised that he had broken that girl's water chains, something which was claimed to be impossible. Well, Naruto always knew that nothing was impossible, but he didn't remember doing anything specific. He had only touched it and used whatever strength he had…underwater to use. Acidic chakra? What was a term that one would call acidic chakra?

"DIE!" Ameyuri shouted which broke Naruto from his thoughts. He noticed Fiora didn't move from her spot. Goddamn stubborn Grand Duelist! Why were you so quick to throw your life away?! Everyone watched as Ameyuri dashed at Fiora. Fiora's glare intensified as Ameyuri's blade reached her face. Ameyuri cackled as she heard the sounds of blade hitting flesh. However, neither of her comrades reveled in her excitement. Blood dropped to the floor.

"Now you'll know better than to attack someone who can cut your ass to…," Ameyuri paused in surprise as she saw her Kiba plunged through the left hand of Uzumaki Naruto. The lightning that covered the sword had dissipated without a second thought. Kushimaru narrowed his eyes behind his mask. Jinpachi frowned. Fiora stilled. She watched Naruto wince in pain as the steel blade etched itself into his skin deeper. Uzumaki Naruto…saved her again. Fiora's lips thinned. Fiora had to admit that…the woman was faster than Fiora had given credit for. Fiora figured she could have dodged the woman if she wasn't scared about losing half her face for it. Yet…he had done this again. He had kept her from death…again!

"You really have no regard for your life do you, Fiora-san?" Naruto asked. Fiora snapped out of her gaze as Ameyuri snarled. "You have got to be fuckin' suicidal brat! I don't mind electrocuting you too!" Ameyuri said, but her blade didn't have the same desire. They refused to blaze with lightning like they were known for. Ameyuri gripped the handles of her blades tighter, but the result was the same.

"The fuck is going on here?! What did you do to my Kiba?!" Ameyuri asked. Everyone watched as Naruto's stabbed hand closed and tightly encased the steel of the blade. "I think I deserve an apology for saving you dumbasses and your lives. I don't think you all understand the repercussions of killing her," Naruto said. Ameyuri frowned as did Kushimaru and Jinpachi. Naruto resisted the urge to acknowledge his injury, no matter how much it hurt. Fiora raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jinpachi asked. Naruto gave a small grin before he shook his head. "You three really know nothing do you. To think you would almost kill one of the clan heir of one of the most prestigious kenjutsu styles in the Elemental Nations. I'm sure the Demacia clan is going to hunt you down once they learn of their clan heir's fate," Naruto said. Jinpachi frowned for a second before he gave a smirk.

"Nice try brat, but I have been to almost all five of the elemental nations and then some. I have never heard of any Demahkia clan," Jinpachi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow before his mind started rolling. Maybe using Fiora's status could be a good idea. "It seems their reputation precedes them if not even the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist knows about them. Can yourself lucky that I stopped her when I did. If they had learned that she had died by your hand, then your little war with Kiri is the least of your worries," Naruto answered back.

"What are you talking about? You think we're scared of some no-name clan?! Think again!" Ameyuri boasted. Fiora quickly realized what Naruto was attempting to do. How could he even think when he had a sword lodged through his left hand. Naruto just grinned though he started to sweat a bit. No doubt his temperature had raised a bit. "Oh you have every right to fear this one. Rumor has it they have never failed a mission no matter what the cost. They hold allegiance to no village or country. Killing even one of them brings down the full wrath of the family. They would hunt you until you're old and decrepit before stabbing you through your chest in your sleep. They are definitely not an enemy you can make light of," Naruto said. Kushimaru and Jinpachi's frown deepened as Naruto continued.

"I mean, I imagine you three are already fighting with Kirigakure at the best of your ability. Can you reply handle not just having Kiri fight you, but an entirely separate enemy? They don't negotiate and they don't ransom. If you kill them, they kill you. It's as simple as that. It's said that just one swing from a novice was enough to slice a tree in half. You could let her go, but then imagine how she is now that her honor has been broken? She might just send them back to kill you anyway as you let her go and if you kill her, well they just kill you. Such a shame right? To be attacked from both sides with nothing you can do about it. Mizukage on the right. Demacia on the left. I pity you three. Your war is over," Naruto told them. He really hoped that they believed this lie. They couldn't possibly know about Demacia and that was Naruto's strength right now. He gave a haggard breath. Shit, Naruto was falling unconscious.

"You don't really believe this idiot, do you?" Ameyuri asked. Kushimaru and Jinpachi glanced to each other. "Tch, there is a possibility that he is wrong and we could just kill them both without hassle. But…there is a chance he is right. We're crazy, but we're not stupid," Jinpachi said. Naruto grunted. Oh, you guys were stupid already. You just didn't know how stupid.

The three looked at Naruto and Fiora at Naruto's side, attempting to tend to his wound as best she could. The three thought for a moment before Jinpachi gave a sharp grin. "Well brat, it's your lucky day. We kind of have no choice, but to believe your bullshit today. So though you piss us off right now, we'll let you live, but let us show you one small chance to your little scenario," Jinpachi said before he sucked in his breath. "You shit stains get your asses in here!" he bellowed. Quickly the door bursted open with four guards who gawked at the damage to the room.

"Escort these two with us. They do anything funny, then chop the blond one's head off! She might be a danger, but you sure as hell aren't kid," Jinpachi said. Naruto growled before he grunted in pain as Ameyuri ripped her sword from his hand. His blood dropped to the floor. Fiora quickly took it before she ripped a part of her attired and dressed the wound. Jinpachi, Kushimaru, and Ameyuri grinned before they beckoned for the others to follow. Naruto and Fiora were pushed forward. They followed after them as Ameyuri picked up Fiora's rapier.

The group quickly left the desk area and turned down a dark corridor. The corridor led to a flight of stairs that descended into more darkness. "Down here," Jinpachi said. The guards moved Fiora and Naruto down the stairs. "You see brat. Not everything goes as the world expects it. We were supposed to have died. You were supposed to have gotten your snot-nosed butt into your petty little D-rank missions and other people were not supposed to be in the position they were in. It's as simple as that, but life isn't fair now is it?" Jinpachi asked. Ameyuri grinned as did Kushimaru, behind his mask. Why did Naruto not like where this was going?

Naruto leaned on Fiora's shoulder as she helped him down the stairs. It was almost unending as they descended, but finally they reached the bottom. Fiora and Naruto could see jails cells. Some of them still had rotting flesh covered in maggots while others had the bones of their victims. Fiora gave a low grunt. Naruto looked at the place as best he could. He could feel his temperature raising. Okay, maybe it was both a good and bad strategy at the same time.

Finally the long halls ways were finished and the two were led to a steel door. Jinpachi took out the key and opened the door. "Knock knock princess. You have some visitors!" Jinpachi said. As he kicked the door open. The guards chuckled as they pushed Fiora and Naruto inside. "You see Uzumaki Naruto. It's not us who have to worry about Kiri. It's the opposite way around," Jinpachi said as Naruto and Fiora looked up. Naruto's breath stilled as he widened his eyes. He could see a woman with long auburn hair.

The woman wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. Underneath, she wore a torn and haggard mesh armor that covered slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings which reached down over her knees. Her arms were chained over her head to the wall and her legs were shackled to the wall. Her face had multiple bruises on its surface and dare Naruto say that it was swollen in some places. There were lacerations on her arms and legs. Her dress just barely covered her modesty. "So no, you're scenario isn't as complete as you think. Enjoy your time in your cell with Mizukage-chan!" Jinpachi said before he slammed the door shut. Ameyuri and Kushimaru cackled along with him as the guards followed them away.

Fiora stared at the door for a moment as Naruto frowned. "Mei Terumi?" Naruto asked. The woman didn't answer. Naruto growled. This was a lot worse than he had accounted for. If the Godaime Mizukage was here…then who the fuck was running Kiri? Too much was happening. Naruto…couldn't think. He just had to rest. He just had to close his eyes for just a second.

Fiora turned back and noticed Naruto slam into the floor. Fiora sucked her teeth before she pulled Naruto to her and rested his head on her lap. She noticed he was passed out. Right now, despite the situation, she was happy that NO ONE was around to see this. At least no one that she knew was here to see this. Those forsaken Crownguard siblings would never let her live this down. "Never a dull day with you, is it Monsieur Uzumaki?" Fiora asked as she wiped Naruto's face free of sweat. Fiora pushed herself against the stone walls. They were cold. She sighed. This reminded her of the time she had been taken captive by Noxus that one time. Only difference here was that the cells were a lot cleaner. Fiora continued to watch over Naruto either to cool him off of his fever or help adjust his posture. Either way, she probably never noticed that she found a habit of brushing her hands through his blonde hair.

A couple of hours passed, well perhaps that was a bit of an understatement as the sun was fully set over the horizon. Naruto opened his eyes and he found himself staring at the large ceiling. _"Looks like I passed out,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He placed a hand on his forehead. He still felt warm, but he didn't feel unbearable anymore. Okay, note to self, come up with better strategies than getting you hand impaled by two blades with even more sharp edges on them. Maybe that was a good start.

Naruto's eyes scanned his prison cell. It didn't take him long for his gaze to fall to the Grand Duelist. Her face was slightly hovered over his own. Her visible eye was closed so Naruto assumed that her other eye was closed as well. He then realized…he had his head resting some something too soft to be the ground floor. Naruto turned his head and he took notice of the long, slender legs that were his pillow. He blinked in surprise. "You really are a handful," Naruto said to Fiora as he leaned up. He shook his head slightly for a couple of seconds before he turned around and faced the Grand Duelist.

Her chest rose and fell. Naruto took the time to look her over. He could see why she had so many suitors in her life. She was truly beautiful. Any man would have been insanely lucky to have her. Not that Naruto knew what that took. He could view Fiora's memories, but he knew nothing about her feelings nor her desires. To everyone, even some of her family, she was just untouchable and unapproachable. Such grace with a blade, such indomitable will, and even such pride that no one could break it. Perhaps it was these things that made her seem so…distant to her peers. None could reach her level of ability, or so she had led herself to believe. Perhaps it was all of these things…that prompted Naruto to keep saving her despite her protests.

Naruto removed a piece of Fiora's hair from her face and brushed his hand against her cheek. Her face was so smooth. Naruto didn't even flinch when he felt Fiora grab his arm. "You are touching me. Why?" He stared into the eyes of the Grand Duelist with his own eyes. She seemed to be either angry or just annoyed. He couldn't exactly tell. Not like he was being very subtle in his endeavor. Despite the situation, he smiled at Fiora much to the Laurent head's confusion.

"Not sure honestly. I guess you're just cute when you're sleeping," Naruto said. Fiora stilled as she hadn't been expecting the comment. Her surprise was evident in her grip since it lessened. Fiora couldn't help the light tint that went to her cheeks. Seriously? This could not be happening! She received NUMEROUS compliments to her beauty. She had been called so many things from 'having her beauty be as radiant as the sun' to 'a goddess given human form.' But cute? No one had called her cute! Granted, even if someone did then she would have just scoffed and been on her way. Yet…the firmness in her summoner's eyes couldn't even give Fiora a reason to respond. Why did she just get embarrassed just from a comment by a boy?

Naruto gave a small smile at Fiora's stunned expression. What he wouldn't have given for a camera of her face, even if he had meant every word of it. Naruto cleared his throat and pulled himself away from Fiora. He turned back to the bound female Mizukage. Naruto made sure to make no sudden moves. She looked bad. Honestly he almost wondered if she were dead, but human beings were creatures of motion. Their bodies had to move even slightly. The sound the chains made when they rattled ever so slightly told Naruto that she was alive.

Naruto knelt before the woman. He looked over her face. "Mizukage-sama?" Naruto asked. The woman named Mei Term gave no reply. Naruto frowned. What could have happened to her? No, that was a stupid question. He couldn't even begin to fathom what these three former Swordsmen of the Mist had done to her. Two of them were known for multiple acts of cruelty to everyone and one was as sadistic as they came. He knew nothing stopped them from probably doing what they wanted to her. He dared his mind to not go to those possibilities.

Naruto raised his hand and reached out. He touched the woman's captive arm. Oh, a reaction! She had shivered at his touch. It wasn't a good reaction, but it was one that he got. "Sorry, you must have been cold in here. I thought I'd warm you up a little bit. The Mizukage shouldn't have a cold," Naruto said. Her chains rattled for a moment. Naruto made no movements except for the movement of his hands over her arms as he attempted to at least keep her from shivering.

Mei didn't remember how many days she had spent in this prison cell. She honestly couldn't even remember the past couple of hours. Every part of her body was cold. She was so tired too. She couldn't speak. Not from an unwillingness to, but she physically could not speak. Mei dared not remember the many tortures that the three presumed-deceased Swordsmen of the Mist had inflicted on her. Two showed her no mercy. Her vocal cords had been severed. She could no longer speak. She started to forget what her own voice sounded like. She had been so cold…and then there came a sudden warmth near her body. She was just so cold. She just wanted to be warm. It was why when he touched her, she had shivered. It felt…nice to have a heat source. She heard his young tone.

Though it pained her body to move, she had moved her head and stole a glance at the source of her warmth. His golden hair and his blue eyes were such a marvel. Those eyes hid so much strength behind them that she wished she could draw upon it for she had none of her own. She felt so utterly helpless at the moment. She didn't know what his intentions toward her were, but she didn't find the will to care. She just didn't want him to go away. She wanted to be in this warm presence forever. She never wanted to be without it. Perhaps that…didn't make her fit to be the Mizukage. She was fine with that. She didn't care if she had a short reign, but…she didn't want to be the Mizukage. Not anymore.

"You have called her this title many times now. What is a 'Mizukage'?" Naruto turned and noticed Fiora looking at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Obviously she had…put aside his comment about her looks for the moment as her curiosity had gone to something else. Naruto turned back to the Mizukage for a moment. He gave a small sigh before speaking.

"Remember when I told you about the Elemental Nations, Fiora-san?" Naruto asked. Fiora nodded that she had and Naruto continued on. "In the Elemental Nations there are many countries and villages. You could compare them to the countries in Valoran, but like yours there are only a fixed number that are worth any true notice or have any true authority. An elemental nation is a land that has been occupied by a village. Generally the village takes a name based on the properties of the Land it resides in. Such a 'Konohagakure' because we are surrounded by trees," Naruto explained. Fiora nodded once more as Naruto took a breath. He then went on.

"In these villages are generally shinobi that either hire themselves or are affiliated to the nation. The five greatest ones are Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Konohagakure, and Kirigakure. We are the nations with the largest shinobi forces and economic resources. We're actually so big that there is a Daimyo in the land for the Civilians to mitigate the power by the villages. Within each of the five nations is a ruler that oversees the village, or the 'Kage.' They are usually the most powerful shinobi in the village. Nothing happens in the village without their say so," Naruto said. Fiora looked forward at the woman. She was slowly starting to get an idea.

"So this woman here would be the leader of this village that you were going to on this assignment of yours, but she is here captured by the enemy. This is the strongest shinobi of this…Kirigakure that you speak of?" Fiora asked. Naruto nodded. Fiora glanced at the woman. She was such an unsightly…sight. How could such a woman be the strongest and yet be captured? Fiora didn't get it. Were the skills of these swordsmen truly so impressive? Fiora didn't really think so.

Naruto and Fiora shifted their eyes to the door when they heard footsteps in the distance. Naruto slowly began to remove his hands from Mei for just a moment but he stopped when he felt the sleeves of his clothes weakly pulled. He turned back and noticed Mei held his clothing almost trembling heavily as she did so. Naruto's eyes lowered. He never imagined that a Kage would seem so fragile. Even now her hand hadn't stopped trembling. As chained as her arms were, Naruto could feel the way she pulled him back. It seemed that whatever he had been doing had been working. He nodded. He understood what she wanted. He moved his hands back and rubbed her arms. She slowly stopped trembling again.

Naruto couldn't imagine how Mei felt. She felt so empty when his hands were about to leave her. She didn't want that to happen. She really wanted him to stay. She wished this source would stay forever and ever, even if she were to die tomorrow.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like Mizukage-sama isn't as lifeless as we thought," Naruto turned his head, but he didn't stop his motions. "And it looks like my playmate is up and around," Naruto noticed the male tone. It hadn't taken long for the voice to step into light. Naruto took notice of the man's grey hair, his beady eyes, and his grin that just made Naruto want to snarl. The lab coat he wore too was even more information provided to Naruto. A doctor? Or perhaps a medic-nin? He could have been both for all Naruto understood it.

The man took notice of everyone's glares before he gasped. "Oh! Gomen, gomen, I haven't even introduced myself have I? Amachi, at your service. I am but your humble doctor while you stay with us. I hope I do not disappoint you. Ah, there you are…my little subject. I wish I could study your body right now. How it fascinates me! Never before in the Elemental Nations has there been chakra like yours. How I wish to examine you further," he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Fiora gave the man a hard glare, but Amachi only looked at Naruto.

"You'll let me examine you, won't you? I haven't been able to get my hands on you all day since those three idiots had you in that damnable tent! I heard from Isaribi what you happened when you five met. You fascinate me more and more!" he exclaimed. Fiora turned back to Naruto and awaited his response. She saw Naruto looking at the man. It was almost a defiant look.

The rattling of the chains got everyone's mind and Naruto turned back to see Mei Terumi gently clawing at his arm. Naruto took a deep breath before he gave a sigh. He quickly went back to what he was doing which was giving Mei Terumi as much of his body heat as he could. "Get her out of these damn chains and you can do whatever you want," Naruto said pointing towards Mei Terumi. Fiora blinked as did Amachi. Amachi narrowed his eyes. While he was excited, he was no damn idiot.

"Oh? Isn't she from a rival village? Why would you want to help her? There has to be something in it for you right? Plus, why should I even listen to this request of yours? I could just order the guards to grab you and force you to come with me," Amachi said. Naruto knew that was right, but he got a smile on his face and it was one that Amachi didn't like. Naruto turned his head towards the doctor.

"True, you could do that, but judging by your footsteps you're alone and judging by how you just asked for my permission to…do whatever to me, you seem almost a little scared to call in those forces of yours. I get what I want and you get what you want. I think that's an even trade," Naruto said. Amachi frowned as he placed a finger to his chin. "Course I could just kill myself in this prison and let you deal with the consequences," Naruto said with another smile. Amachi raised an eyebrow.

"I mean think about it. If you kill me then Fiora-san's going to be upset that one of her friends died. She lash out in anger at you and then they'll kill her. Once they realize the head of the Demacia clan was killed then the clan is going to wipe all of you out, yourself included. You will have nowhere to run or hide. All because you wanted to play a game of "Dos and Donts" with me," Naruto said. Fiora honestly had to applaud her summoner. Not too many people would use their own death as a tactic to get what they wanted. Though she also wondered if Naruto were slightly insane for even suggesting he do this. Wait, did he say when she died too?

Amachi glared at Naruto for a minute. Truth be told, he hated how Naruto had made sense. Now doubt those three would be pissed if they found the blond dead in his cell without any explanation. Amachi and Isaribi were on thin-ice with the three swordsmen and their group as it was. He could risk failure of this mission. Not when it was given by… _him._ Amachi could shudder just thinking about it. But, he wanted to take a peak at the blond. He had to know! He had to know what that Acid Chakra was! True, he coined the term because he had no other way of describing its properties. HE HAD TO KNOW!

Ah screw it, let him unchain the bitch. Not like she had the will to do anything anyway. Amachi had heard what the three did to her. No doubt this woman would never be the same Kage as she once was. "Fine. If that's how you want it then I'll do it," Amachi said. Naruto gave a grin of his own and nodded. Amachi walked away from the cell. Fiora turned to Naruto.

"I ask if you have something to gain from making a rather foolish bargain like that. Are these Kage truly so important?" Fiora asked. Naruto shrugged. Of course they were important, but perhaps he could make use of this. At least he could for his own agenda. With any luck, the Mizukage would just owe him a favor down the line. "You know the people who made your Land's Institute of War?" Naruto asked. Fiora swiftly looked at Naruto in surprise. Naruto only nodded before he continued working on the Mizukage. She seemed to be doing a tad better. Though she still didn't speak. Fiora looked at this woman. How the hell could she be THAT important?

About ten minutes passed for everyone before they heard the doors at the very end of the hall open. If nothing else, Naruto had to appreciate that with the walls then there was almost no way anyone could sneak up on anyone else. Especially not Fiora or Naruto. Swiftly both heard the doors to the cell door unlock. Amachi appeared along with two guards. "Unchain her. Quickly now!" He said.

The guards looked at each other for a moment. They were pretty sure that they weren't supposed to unchain one of the prisoners that their leaders held so much contempt for. Though, Jinpachi did say that they were supposed to follow Amachi's orders except when they went against his own. He…didn't say that they _couldn't_ do this. So one of the guards gave a nod and took out their key. Naruto watched the man cautiously as he fitted the key into the Mizukage's wrist cuffs. He unlocked her right wrist and then proceeded to her left one. Mei's arms dropped down and Naruto quickly caught them. She hung on his body like he was the only support she had left.

The guard then unlocked the chains to her legs. Mei Terumi slowly shifted herself, whether she knew it or not, to be as close to Naruto as possible. Naruto didn't know why she was being so…informal with not only a shinobi from another village, but a genin no less. However he couldn't bring himself to stop her as she took in his warmth. Her hair sprawled over the floor. Naruto quickly held her as best he could. Amachi smirked. "There. I have kept my end of our little bargain. Now it's your turn," Amachi said. Naruto looked at Amachi. He could tell that the man was just looking for a reason to exploit if Naruto refused. Naruto gave a small sigh before he nodded.

He turned back. "I'll be right back, Mizukage-sama," Naruto said as he stood up. Naruto gently tore Mei off him. She didn't stop him. Though her body did feel slightly cold once again. She hated the feeling. "Looks like you have guard duty today, Fiora-san," Naruto said. Fiora whipped her head to the side. She already knew she was not going to like being alone with this woman, especially not with the way she just threw herself at her summoner.

"I could tell that much, Uzumaki Naruto," Fiora said as she leaned against the wall without another word. Amachi smiled as the guards tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto walked along with them out of the cell and they closed the door behind him. Fiora stared at Mei, who seemed to regress back into her motionless state. This…was going to be awkward.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked out with Amachi. He followed behind the doctor. The man seemed to be happy writing something into a notepad he brought with him. The guards stayed with them as they left the jail area. Naruto followed Amachi through a series of corridors and hallways. "Tell me something. The girl, Isaribi, had said you coined a term for Acid Chakra. As far as I can tell you didn't wait for my permission the first time," Naruto said. Amachi gave a small grin to himself as he could have imagined the glare that Naruto was sending his way.

"I couldn't resist. Besides you are a captive. It's not so ordinary that the capturer would use the captive for despicable means. That is how it has always gone in our profession, do you not think?" Amachi asked. Naruto gave a light snort, but he didn't offer an answer. Amachi offered another sickening smirk before he had Naruto facing a door. He quickly took out a key and opened said door.

He and Naruto walked through it as the guards dismissed themselves. Naruto took notice of the rather large equipment. Chakra analyzers, computers, test tubes, there was no way the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were actually interested in things like this. Someone else had to be funding this guy, but Naruto didn't know who. Most importantly he didn't know why this guy had all this stuff. There were chemical tubes filled with odd gooey, glowing substances that Naruto couldn't even begin to pronounce. He also noticed countless notes and pads on the floor. "Forgive the mess. But I find there to be a rather structured balance to all this chaos," Amachi said. Naruto gave the man a small look, but he didn't say anything.

"Now then to go back to your previous question, I had coined the term merely because that is exactly what your chakra is as I have seen. Sorry if I'm not a little curious. Your chakra works like any other chakra, yet…it's corrosive actually. Despite how it might have seemed, breaking Isaribi's jutsu would take nothing less than the strength of the legendary Sannin, Senju Tsunade." Amachi said. Naruto's mind quickly raced through that information. So Isaribi was the one who had been controlling the jutsu, but if that was the case then…how the hell could she last so long beneath the water? Even the most standard Kiri shinobi couldn't last any longer than either Naruto or Fiora could. Naruto didn't get it.

"Anyway, let me continue on. Somehow your chakra…eroded the basic components of not just her jutsu, but also her chakra. I admit you surprised me and that is what makes me want to study you so badly. I want to know why. So I thank you for agreeing to our deal," Amachi said. Naruto thinned his lips. He hadn't been told this by any of the doctors about this and given his jinchuuriki status he had no doubt in his mind that the Hokage knew about this. Now this led Naruto to either two conclusions. Either, the doctors lied to the Hokage out of their small disdain for Naruto which, if that was the case, Naruto would be reporting it which would have those involved eliminated for messing with him, OR…, the most likely scenarior, Hiruzen Sarutobi had kept it from Naruto. Now Naruto didn't know of the Hokage's reasons for doing this, but if by chance the Hokage had just lied to him then Naruto would make him regret it.

"Just hurry up and tell me what you want me to do," Naruto said. Amachi quickly nodded. Straight to business, he liked that. "Isaribi! Get in here!" Amachi shouted which was a surprise for Naruto. He heard a door open to his left as Isaribi stumbled through the door. "Y-Yes, Amachi-san?" Isaribi asked before she took a look to see Naruto in the room. She gave a slight shiver at his glare, but she attempted to match it with her own…keyword was _attempted_.

"A-Amachi-san, shouldn't he be in the cells? Won't we get in trouble if he's out?" Isaribi asked. Amachi chuckled. "Oh? So you're suddenly able to make your own decisions and judgement calls now? So I guess you have found your own cure then? I didn't know you were so smart," Amachi demeaned. Isaribi looked at the ground sadly. Naruto glanced between the two of them. So…this girl had some kind of disease or something?

"R-Right, sorry Amachi-san," Isaribi apologized. Amachi gave a hidden smirk before he turned and sat at his computer. "Don't let it happen again. Remember your place," Amachi said. Isaribi just nodded. She sighed before she made herself accessible. Naruto didn't respond. Amachi quickly turned a glance to his experime….voluntary research subject.

"Now then, Uzumaki-kun would you please take off your clothes?" Amachi said. Naruto stared at the man blankly for a couple of seconds. Isaribi, despite herself, couldn't stop the blush that was on her face. Naruto made no move to follow through with the man's question. He was actually giving the man one of the deadliest glares he had ever given anyone. Amachi looked at the two pre-teens before his eyes widened and he chuckled to himself.

"Ah right. Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean _all_ of your clothes. You may keep your undergarments on if you wish. I am going to prep a chakra analyzer for you. It's rather sensitive to what you wear. Oi Isaribi, put these on him," Amachi said throwing some sticky cups at her. Isaribi quickly caught them and held them in her hands. Isaribi looked at the cups before she glanced at the doctor. She then followed with a light glance at Naruto. Naruto turned her to her for a moment. His eyes unnerved her. Amachi waved his hand.

"You can leave your clothes on that chair," Amachi said. Naruto glanced to the lone chair sitting next to the wall. He turned back to the man for a minute. Naruto then released a sigh. He was going to make damn sure the Mizukage payed him back for this. Him stripping for a crazy doctor and a weird girl was not a part of his plans, but he supposed that if he knew this was going to happen then he would have taken ANY AND ALL steps to prevent it. Yet, Naruto hadn't known.

So…Naruto walked over to the edge of the room and unzipped his jacket. As he threw his jacket on the chair, his eyes scanned for anything and everything he could use to his advantage. Unfortunately all he could find was papers that had been scattered. Naruto glanced at some of the papers. He knelt to the ground and picked them up. He glanced over the notes. His eyes straightened and his pupils honed in on one of the papers. He pulled the papers underneath his jacket.

After some time, Naruto proceeded to his pants, though he stopped for a minute. "I imagine this would be a lot easier if you didn't stare at me the whole time." Naruto said as Isaribi was right behind him. He turned and noticed the slight flush of her cheeks, though she tried to look uninterested.

"Why aren't you scared?! He's just going to poke and prod you like you're a…freak, like you're an experiment. So why aren't you scared?" Isaribi asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow for a second before he turned around. "Well, that's not going to change my situation? I doubt it. I don't have the luxury to be scared. As for me being a freak, well…normal is overrated. Why would I wish to be like everyone else?" Naruto said. Isaribi stiffened for a second. A glare appeared on her bandaged face.

"Well some of us just want to be like everyone else. Perhaps some of us just want to be normal," Isaribi said. Naruto didn't know why this girl was getting heated. She had asked HIM the question. It's not like he was particularly interested in engaging in conversation with her. Naruto stood up and turned back to her. Isaribi flinched when she noticed Naruto stare almost deeply at her.

"You want to be normal? Well then let me define normal for you. To be normal is to be predictable, to be typical, to be expected, to be average, to have your life governed by the will of someone else, to be talentless, to be a small face in the crowd, to be a sheep instead of a shepherd. You wish to be normal? Well then I'll give you normal. No one will ever remember you when you die. That is what normal is. When you are normal you will be used by anyone stronger than you again and again and again. Be normal, but don't you dare expect me to congratulate you on wanting to be mediocre," Naruto told her a bit more harshly than he intended. However, he turned around and proceeded to rid himself of his pants. He threw those on the chair which left him in his black boxers and white T-shirt.

Isaribi stared at Naruto's body, though obviously obscured by the T-shit, it left little the imagination. Quickly, Isaribi placed the cups on Naruto's body. They were a little cold from the grease jelly attached to them. She placed them at various points on his body despite her discomforts.

Naruto and Isaribi returned as Amachi stood up from his seat and guided them towards another far off room. Naruto noticed a containment pod filled with bright, glowing water. A slight hum filled his ears. A large networks of cables linked to the pod. "Please step inside! Have no fear! You are no use to me dead!" Amachi said. Naruto gave a grunt. How reassuring.

Naruto watched Isaribi leave the room before the pod opened. Naruto looked at the water. He lifted up his legs and entered the pod. He shivered. It was cold. Naruto quickly stepped inside before he dropped on his back. He watched the pod close. The water wasn't deep. It just bared covered his upper torso. "Now then, Uzumaki-kun, just relax and think about anything. This could take awhile," Amachi said over a microphone. Naruto didn't feel the need to give that a dignifying response.

Minutes submerged, Naruto noticed his eyes start to get heavy. He must have been more tired than he had assumed. Well, it wasn't like Naruto was going anywhere. Maybe he could just…fall asleep for a little bit. Naruto closed his eyes in the water.

Isaribi watched Naruto close his eyes. "Amachi-san, are you going to tell him what you put in the water?" Isaribi asked. Amachi grinned as he typed on his computer screen. "Now now. No need to ruin all the fun," he said. Isairibi frowned for a moment before she looked back at Naruto's floating body. Though it wasn't any of her business, she wondered what he was dreaming about at the moment.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His body felt hot. It felt so hot. Naruto's gaze felt hazy. The smell of fire and smoke burned on his nose. Naruto's vision was slightly blurry, but it quickly straightened itself out. Soon all became clear. Naruto blinked before he uttered a hard sigh. Oh god, not again! Somebody had to be screwing with him. Naruto leaned up and noticed a wide array of spiky mountains over the horizon. They crossed the distance for miles on end. Naruto stood to his feet as a wave of molten lava fired itself into the air. Soot coated the air and covered the ground where he stood. Anywhere he could see, volcanic rock and fire burned itself into his mind and his senses.

" _Why is it always mountains?"_ Naruto thought to himself. This couldn't have been the last place he "visited." It wasn't cold. Hell, the word 'cold' didn't even have meaning in a place like this. It was quite LITERALLY on fire in every sense of the word. The cloud were a dark brown either changed by the color of the smoke or intermixed with the bright hue of the orange fire in the air. Naruto looked at the sky. For some reason he was here, and he would have liked to know that reason, but he didn't know it. It was beginning to frustrate him.

So…Naruto followed in his previous footsteps and walked. Funny how despite it being hot, the ground at his feet didn't burn him like he thought it would. He just kept walking and walking. Naruto climbed one of the tallest mountains. He had been too disorientated last time which had caused him to think a bit unclearly. He supposed this wasn't all that different, but given that he had been in a situation similar to this one then forgive him if he wasn't just a tad used to it by now.

Sweat poured off Naruto's face and he scaled the wall. He was lucky there weren't too many sharp edges for him to climb. He gasped as his foot slipped. Naruto cursed himself as he gripped the side of the mountain. The stones scraped his hands and his legs. Naruto tightened his hold on one of the stones and kicked his feet into the stone. Rocks plummeted down to the earth where he started climbing. Naruto took a deep breath. Fuck life. Honestly, just…just fuck it right in its none convenient ass.

After a couple of minutes climbing, Naruto grabbed one of the stone ledges. He pulled himself up. He stared at a large hole burrowed into the mountainside. The hole was easily three times the size as Naruto and almost four times as wide. Naruto touched the rock. It was hot, and there felt to be hot wind blowing from it. Naruto peered into the darkness of the hole. He heard a noise reverberate through the walls. A low, animalistic grunt was what he heard. Was there a type of animal in here?

Naruto really wished he had stopped asking himself stupid questions as a loud, bellowing roar escaped from the hole. The wind blew past Naruto's face and body. The hole was filled with a massive aura that nearly echoed of brutality and anger. Naruto covered his face as the roar echoed for a time. However he couldn't relax just yet. As soon as the roar stopped Naruto noticed it became warmer in the wide hole that led to the outside. It was getting hotter and hotter. Naruto gasped as he noticed a stream of hot fire came his way. Naruto quickly kicked in his legs and pushed himself out. Naruto grabbed a cliff rock as a stream of fire blasted from the hole. Naruto widened his eyes as he heard the roar once again which shook the ground he hung on to.

Faster than his eyes could follow, Naruto only caught the glimpse of a dark, black animal figure fire from the cave hole and into the sky before it flew over the mountain he was climbing. _"Maybe I should have Sakura punch me after all because I really have gone insane,"_ Naruto thought to himself. However, Naruto found himself still climbing. He climbed and climbed and climbed as he watched more and more figures in the sky sore overhead, yet they were obstructed by the clouds. However, Naruto noticed that they all flew over the mountain.

Naruto huffed. He couldn't understand it. Why…why did he feel something for this desolate place? Why did he feel…like he was made to be here? Why did he feel like…he had something missing from his life. Naruto had never had this feeling and he didn't remember this place, not once. Yet, something almost instictual, primal, deep within the regions of his being…his body recalled this place. As he climbed, he could feel the hot earth. It was almost a euphoric feeling despite how hot it was. He couldn't understand it. Why was it like that other mountain that filled him with desire and yet…this one was nowhere near as majestic, yet it spoke to him. It was so strong. It was addicting. Naruto didn't know why, but he had been here before. It went against everything he knew, but he felt that he had been here before. He just wished he knew how.

Naruto didn't know how much time had passed, but he finally reached the top of the black mountain. He stood on it's peak and surveyed the land. It looked angry, explosions of lava were everywhere and yet he found the place strangely peaceful. Perhaps it had to do with the primal desire inside of him. He wasn't sure.

Naruto turned his head and noticed some descending stairs. He wondered if those had been there the entire time. They descended the other side of the mountain from the side that he had climbed. They definitely didn't look like they were man-made, but rather they looked…carved in some way. Naruto touched his feet on the steps and began walking down each one carefully. As he walked he looked over the land. This feeling in his body still didn't go away. This place gave him such a sense of longing. This ravaged, desolate land was going to give him another headache. Either _this_ one was in the Elemental Nations or it was in Runeterra. Honestly, that sealing formula was becoming even more of a bother than a benefit at the moment.

Naruto continued down for about fifteen minutes. Loud screeches in the sky filled his ears, but he dared not stray. He had seen enough. Naruto walked until he heard footsteps echoing to…his left? Naruto turned and he noticed a small hole in the mountain walls. Naruto narrowed his eye for a moment before he heard the footsteps move even faster. A figure dashed across his vision. It was too dark to tell. Naruto went into the cavern. Just like the last place he _visited_ it was dark.

Naruto kept his body close to the walls as he traversed the dark corridors. He weaved between some of the difficult passageways. It seemed to wind like a serpent. Each step he took made him more and more unsettled. The reason for this was that Naruto felt an immense energy in the stones of these walls that somehow filled his body. He couldn't explain it. It guided him, enticed him and he couldn't resist.

Naruto exited the cavern hole he had entered from and came into what he perceived to be the center of the mountain as there was a massive hole falling down to the bottom. Naruto looked down it. He could hear the footsteps a ways down. Naruto narrowed his eyes for a brief period. **"I can smell you abomination! You think you can hind your sins from us?! I will find you!"** Naruto turned around from the place he had just entered. Had someone seen him enter? He couldn't recall. The voice sounded low, animalistic, and angry. Naruto looked at the passage and then at the massive hole.

" _I hate my life,"_ Naruto thought to himself before he jumped down the hole. The voice trailed far behind him until all he could hear was the warm wind in his ears. Naruto really didn't know what was down here, but he truly, truly, _truly_ hoped that it was something soft. Naruto was slowly consumed by the darkness.

Naruto flew out of the hole and splashed into an underground water bank. Naruto coughed as he emerged and grabbed the water ledge. As he pulled himself out, he heard the footsteps run down one of the many caverns to his right. Naruto shook himself of what water he could before he charged forward. It was warm so he hoped his clothes would warm up fast.

Naruto charged into the tunnel. He followed for a time. He took a hard right when he heard the footsteps. Then he took a left, and a right, and another right, and one more left before he held his hand on the wall. What the hell was he doing? Here he was perhaps running into danger and he wasn't even taking precautions, but what precautions could he take? He felt…something here and he couldn't deny it. He sucked a breath before he walked. He took one more left before he came up to a large white light at the very end of the tunnel. Naruto stepped on the ground.

"Hurry, we don't have much time. They could be here any second. Did you give him everything he needs?" Naruto heard a male voice. He then heard a female voice. "Yes, here is the scroll, his locket, and his books, all of it regarding his heritage. Do we really have do this?" the female voice asked, obviously distressed. Naruto kept walking straining his ears to hear.

"You and I both know that there is no other way. He will be safe this way. Especially from that bastard, our kind do not need a king like him and I will not have our child growing up this way," the male said. Naruto heard silence for a moment as the light got even bigger. "Yes, I understand, but it will be difficult for him to control his powers. I wish I could see him grow up," the female voice said, sadly. The male voice sighed.

"Yes, me too. But do not worry. I have a friend. He is having a son as well. I know they will meet someday and perhaps even their children will meet," the man said. The woman smiled. "I didn't think being a grandmother or even a mother would be like this," she said. The male chuckled and so did the female. Those chuckles slowly turned to sobs and Naruto heard the sounds of electricity.

"Be safe our son. We don't know where you're going, but we know you will survive. You are one of us after all. Oh…honey, you didn't give him a name," the man said as Naruto came into the room. His eyes were quickly blinded as the woman sobbed in the tunnels. Her cries filled the air.

"I know the perfect name to give him. The same name as your father. Goodbye my son. Be safe, grow strong and have a child of your own to care for. I will always be proud of you. Goodbye…Minato," the woman said as the light overpowered Naruto's eyes.

"Uzumaki-kun? Uzumaki-kun? You can wake up now! The test is over!" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He was there, floating in the water chamber. The pod opened. Naruto stared at the ceiling. Soon his eyes went from looking at the ceiling to looking at Isaribi. "He said you could get out now," she said. Naruto turned to her. She gave a slight shiver at his eyes. They changed.

"How long have I been in here?" Naruto asked. Isaribi raised an eyebrow before she looked at the clock. "You fell asleep. You've been out for twelve hours," Isaribi said. Naruto sighed. A whole day. Great.

Naruto rolled his neck before he jumped out of the pod. Of course he was soaked. Isaribi threw a towel at him. Naruto washed his face for a moment before the two returned to see Amachi grinning like a madman as he typed on his computer. "Oh this is amazing! This is fascinating! This could change the very basis of the Elemental Nations as we know it," Amachi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Amachi turned from his seat and grinned. "Thank you for your contribution, Uzumaki-kun. Now then, I have no more need of you. Guards, take him back to his cell," Amachi shouted. Naruto didn't even look surprised. The guards came into his room, ordered him to grab his clothes, and then roughly ushered him out. Isaribi watched him go. She was…unsettle by the look he had given her. It was like he was either looking through her or looking at a ghost. She turned back and saw Amachi typing on his computer. She felt sick.

The guards opened the door to Naruto's cell and pushed him inside. Fiora glanced and she instantly knew something was wrong as Naruto took a seat next to her without a word. The look in his eyes was one of pure confusion and loss.

Off to the side, Mei slowly unfurled herself. The source of her warmth had returned. She could sense it without hesitation. She couldn't walk due to her calf muscles being sliced and left to bleed. It was just one of the many things done to her that she didn't want to recall.

Without a word, she leaned her head on Naruto's lap. She took in his warmth. Naruto, unconsciously, raised his hand and slowly weaved it over Mei's long hair. She was like a small child right now. "Fiora-san," Naruto said. Fiora turned to him with an interested eyebrow raise. Naruto glared at the ceiling.

"When we get out of here, and understand that without a doubt we _will_ get out of this, find a way to take me to Runeterra," Naruto said. Fiora narrowed her eyes at his response as Naruto glared at the ceiling. Too many questions and not enough answers. Naruto had enough of being left in the dark. No one left Uzumaki Naruto in the dark and lived to tell about it.

* * *

 _ **KG: I think I can stop there. I suppose there is no point in keeping this part hidden.**_

 _ **Naruto's harem**_

 _ **Ahri**_

 _ **Fiora**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **KG: There you go. So that part's filled out for a later date. I think I did pretty good though I will admit that I had to make up some of this as I went along. I think it worked out fairly well and I could make it what it was. There is a point to all this nonsense happening to Naruto. Promise.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, that's all guys. Stay Breezy, Protect what's important to you, review, and (glances left and right) yes Bae's not home, SEND ME CREAM SODA DAMMIT! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY FOR FREAKIN SIX MONTHS! THIS ISN'T FAIR! ALSO…RESPECT THE DAMN CREAM!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**KG: Okay, you can stop laughing now.**_

 _ **Wifey: Where's the fun in that?**_

 _ **KG: I would be having fun with it.**_

 _ **Wifey: Please I never doubted that S-K-T would R-E-K your team!**_

 _ **KG: You S-U-C, hun.**_

 _ **Wifey: Is that some T-I-L-T, I hear?**_

 _ **KG: Screw you.**_

 _ **Wifey: This is my bet reward, bae. Not yours.**_

 _ **KG: (Grumble).**_

 _ **Music of the Month: Taliyah Login Theme by Riot Games**_

 _ **Quote: "Courage is not having the strength to go on; it is going on when you don't have the strength," by Theodore Roosevelt.**_

 _ ***Small warning* We got a little...descriptive with Jinpachi's plans for Kirigakure and the Mizukage. You're welcome to skip if you so desire. We won't blame you.**_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura panted hard as Kakashi watched them go through their exercises. It had been a week on their voyage to Kirigakure. It was a week that was greatly trying on Kakashi's mental fortitude. Another was another nightmare to the numerous others that kept him from getting any sleep. His sensei haunted him, his teammates haunted him, Naruto haunted him, Kakashi had never been so mentally drained before. All of it had made Kakashi so angry.

Kakashi hated the Kiri shinobi right now. He hated Sasuke and Sakura's interactions with each other and above all else he hated himself for even failing to save another person close to him. It was then that one night Kakashi understood. His sensei and Konoha as a whole had always spoken of teamwork and Kakashi believed in it above all else, but he did not want to experience this type of grief ever again. Kakashi truly, truly, truly hated everything right now. Kakashi now realized what had happened. He had grown lazy. He had grown content. He had grown satisfied. There was never such things in the shinobi world. Fiora's words in his ears, Kakashi had shocked Sakura and Sasuke by calling them together. He told them that they would all mourn Naruto later, but Kakashi was going to turn them into shinobi, true shinobi. He would turn them to what he defined as a shinobi.

"Faster. You both aren't even finished with your first set yet!" Kakashi said. Sasuke panted as the sweat dropped from his face. The hot sun was on his face. The same could have been said for Sakura as she was practically wheezing from the exercise. Both genin pushed their bodies off the ground. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Tell me the five different elemental affinities, Sasuke," Kakashi commanded. Sasuke shivered at the man's tone, it was hard. It was…unlike Sasuke had known Kakashi to truly be.

"Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Lightning," Sasuke spoke out a little tiredly. Kakashi nodded. He was going to show everyone he failed. He was going to show them all. He would make these two great shinobi. He would not have these dreams haunt him again.

A hard hit to the ship had Sasuke and Kakashi turn to see Sakura huffing on the floor. She panted tiredly. Kakashi narrowed his eye. "I didn't say you could rest, Sakura," Kakashi said. Sakura groaned. "Just…just a minute, Sensei," Sakura said. Kakashi frowned before his shadow loomed into Sakura's line of sight. Sakura shivered as Kakashi spoke.

"I. Did. Not. Say. You. Could. Rest. Genin Haruno!" Kakashi icily spoke. He had easily been able to do this much when he was just starting. Far off, Yozora was watching with a sad expression on her face as she watched Sasuke and Sakura train. Sakura leaned up and went back to work. Yozora merely sighed before she turned a corner and walked away.

After some time, Sasuke and Sakura dropped to the ground and panted like they were about to die. Their bodies burned. Kakashi leaned up off the side of the ship. "Ten minute break. Meet back here for more training," Kakashi said as he walked off. He knew they weren't going to be able to move for awhile. That was fine. He would move them himself if he had to.

Kakashi walked past a corner. "Kakashi, you are being unfair," Kakashi stopped for a moment when he heard Yozora speak. "I am being a teacher. It doesn't always mean fair. This mission has taught me that I became too lazy. It already costed one of the lives of my genin. I cannot make the same mistake with Sasuke and Sakura. They want to be shinobi? I will make them into shinobi!" Kakashi said as he took another step and continued walking.

"You can make them into shinobi, Kakashi, but what good is it if you destroy their humanity to do so? What good is it if you destroy YOUR humanity to do so?" Yozora asked. Kakashi stopped walking for just a moment, but he was silent. Only a couple of seconds passed before he continued going. Yozora took a deep breath before she scratched her cheek. She then went back into her room and closed the door.

Sasuke picked himself up before he turned a glance to Sakura. Sakura gave a choked laugh. "I guess Kakashi-sensei isn't as lazy as we thought, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke gave a small growl before he slumped off before more of this hellish training could resume. He did not care for Sakura's comment nor did he care for Sakura in general. This was the training he wanted. It was the training he needed. He just hated the way in which it had taken the jonin to realize they all needed this! If he had sooner then maybe Naruto would have been…

Sasuke shook his head. No, now wasn't the time for that. Sasuke had a couple of minutes to relax. He needed them so he could steady himself. He had never noticed Sakura's tears stain the ship. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't believe this. How could so much of the team change just because Naruto was gone? Of course Sakura was sad, but she really wished they would all return to normal. She would give anything to have everyone happy once again, but she knew she offered nothing. "Naruto, what would you do if you were here?" Sakura asked herself. She never thought she would feel the need, but…Sakura was losing everything and she didn't know if she would be able to keep it together.

Sasuke wouldn't even so much as grunt at her. He wouldn't even tell her off. He just gave hateful, spiteful, angry glares at her if she so much as spent even _one_ second of unneeded time in his presence. Kakashi barely acknowledged her anymore. Even Yozora wasn't into her research. Sakura could feel everyone breaking and if something didn't happen soon then she feared that they would all never return to normal. "Oi, girl. Go inform your team. We'll be reaching Kirigakure in about four or five days thanks to the current. Get yourself organized. You look a mess," the captain said before walking off. Sakura shivered. So this is what shinobi were supposed to be? Sakura turned her head and cried into the planks of the boat. No one heard her cries. And most of all, even if they heard, no one cared.

-x-

Fiora watched from her side of the cell as Naruto reviewed some notes that he had apparently stolen from the lab before he had been put under testing. It was all done while the Mizukage of Kirigakure soundly slept on Naruto's lap with the blonde gently running a free hand through her long auburn hair. Fiora had noticed this Mizukage woman do this rather a lot. She almost always stayed near Naruto. Fiora highly doubted that Naruto and this woman had that kind of closeness especially after only spending a week together, but Naruto didn't seem to see anything wrong with it so Fiora didn't particularly care either way, even if the woman was getting a bit too clingy for Fiora's patience. Fiora had more or less attempted to rationalize with herself that she was just not pleased with how weak the woman looked at the moment…though maybe that wasn't exactly the only reason.

However, despite this woman, Fiora couldn't concentrate all of her efforts on the Mizukage. for the past week her mind had plagued her over Naruto's statement. He had been different when he returned from his venture with the doctor. He hadn't changed in appearance, but his entire presence had been changed. His eyes seemed even more focused than the usual of what she had seen. Now he was talking about going to Runeterra. Fiora didn't know his reasons, but that look in his eyes only seemed to confirm to her that something had happened to him. She wished she knew and she asked, but not even Naruto could answer her because even he didn't know.

Fiora _supposed_ that since Naruto had summoned her then it wasn't out of the realm of possibility for Naruto to go to Runeterra. It was a continent that, funny enough, literally specialized in summoning. They did have summoners after all and the limits of magic were essentially nonexistent, but Fiora was no summoner and she rarely, if at all, delved into the arts of magic herself. She had faced many mages and many of powerful sorceresses and sorcerers. Maybe of them made her truly want to kill either herself or them especially a certainly Rogue Mage with that damn scroll of his, but she digressed.

Fiora didn't know the full mechanics of summoning. She supposed she could look into it when she returned. It wasn't like she had any particular reason for Naruto to not go. That being said, Fiora didn't exactly know how to get him there, even if she was reluctant to do so. Demacia was very militant. Sure it prided itself on justice and righteousness and honor, but they were all still warriors through and through. Fiora didn't know how reception would be given to the blond, especially knowing how reception of him was already with his own place of origin. Fiora gave a hard sigh. Not that she had EVER done it before, but she might have to ask for the help of a certain yordle. Fiora didn't even want to think about that headache.

Fiora discarded her thoughts for another time and gave Naruto a glance. "You have been reading those papers for the whole week. Just what has occupied so much of your curiosity?" Fiora asked. Naruto shifted through one of the papers before he pulled them down and glanced at the Grand Duelist. He noticed her staring at him intently. Naruto shook his head as his right hand danced itself through the Mizukage's hair. Mei squirmed for a moment from the warmth, but she didn't wake up from her place on Naruto's lap. It was too warm and comforting. Naruto was sure that if any Kiri shinobi could see this right now then they would have already shoved a kunai through his heart, if he allowed them to…which he wouldn't.

"I now know what we faced underwater and why some of those people looked at that girl from before," Naruto said. Fiora raised an eyebrow. She watched Naruto gently shift Mei's head so he didn't disturb her sleep before he gave Fiora one of the papers. She took the papers and looked them over. There were many medical terminology that she didn't understand, but she could see diagrams and drawings of a human arm with a scaly, fishlike arm drawn under it. More than likely this was for comparison's sake. Fiora had to chuckle slightly from the way the fish arm reminded her of a certain Tidecaller.

Fiora flipped over the pages once more. She didn't know all the delicate terms, but she had an idea of what was happening. "You mean that someone is experimenting to turn people into sea creatures," Fiora stated. Naruto slowly nodded his head. He turned his head to the ceiling.

"More than likely I think it's that doctor and I suspect that girl from earlier, Isaribi. It would actually make sense in why Jinpachi Munashi called her 'fish girl' or why some of the people here don't like her, or call her names," Naruto explained. Fiora glanced back at the papers once more before she handed them back to Naruto. Naruto took them and looked them over.

"They seem rather hostile towards their own alliances. Is there a reason for this apart hatred of her?" Fiora asked. Naruto glanced to the side for a moment. He then looked down at the sleeping Mizukage. In contrast to yesterday, she seemed a lot more peaceful. Naruto swiped some of her hair out from her face and placed it behind her ear. "That's actually due to the history of Kirigakure," Naruto said. Fiora rose an eyebrow. Naruto then faced her.

"Kirigakure has a history of…massacring those with Kekkai Genkai, or what we call them as Bloodline Limits. They are generally shinobi techniques that can only be used by a specific group of people, usually family members. Perhaps sort of like your House's fencing style for example," Naruto answered. Fiora gave a short nod. So it was more a coward's persecution of a particular group of people. Fiora didn't exactly know the 'powers' these Kekkai Genkai things offered someone. Though if Fiora had to make another comparison then maybe it was like those who could use Void Magic or those pathetic souls who succumbed to the will of the Shadow Isles, a wretched place it was. If it was along those lines then maybe Fiora was willing to give them some doubt. She still found them all disgusting pieces of garbage regardless.

"So this doctor and this girl can turn into fish? And they are the ones who attacked us?" Fiora asked. Naruto clicked his tongue through his teeth for a moment. He then tapped his finger on his leg for a moment. "I would guess they were more like fish-human hybrids or something of that nature. Yesterday that girl told me she wanted to be normal. Now unless I'm missing something I sure don't think she unused to seeing the things that shinobi can do. The fact that she would call herself abnormal only points to the idea that she can do something that even regular shinobi can't do. Added with the insults then I think we can guarantee her after all," Naruto said.

Fiora thought over that. It wasn't doing much for her pride that she had nearly been taken out by a crazy doctor and a half-breed fish girl or whatever they were, but she supposed that it made sense when Naruto had told her that way. It definitely didn't mean that she liked it. "So how will this aid us in our escape?" Fiora asked. Naruto released a tired breath.

"Well, one of these papers had a list of shipments to this little island and a geographical representation of the land. It's entirely surrounded by water. I think it's obvious, but even with the Mizukage here 3 swordsmen can't take on an entire country of shinobi. They are being supplied by someone. I just don't know who. Anyway, those shipments are most likely our best bet. I just don't know when that is. This paper says the last shipment was a month ago. Perhaps it will happen this month as well. I'm sure the Mizukage can get us to Kirgakure. The only question is who is going to steer the ship. But I imagine we have more things to deal with before we even think about that," Naruto answered. Fiora agreed. They had to get out first before any of that.

A door to the very end of the hall alerted them. Naruto quickly folded the papers as small as he could get them before he placed them into his clothes. The hard sound had been enough to slowly wake up Mei Terumi. She remembered where she had fallen asleep. She had fallen asleep at the warmest place she could think of. She had slept at the only true source of her remaining strength. "Have a nice nap?" She heard Naruto ask her. She turned and noticed his blue eyes looking at her. Mei could only give a light smile.

All three turned to the door and they noticed it open. Oh yes, there had been one more constant in the week that Naruto and Fiora had been locked in their cell along with Mei Terumi. "Here is your food," came the voice of Isaribi. Naruto didn't know why, but for the past week the purple-haired girl had seen fit to almost always find some time to come to the cells either to ask Naruto a question or to…just look at him. Naruto didn't get it.

Isaribi didn't speak for a minute. She glanced at everyone in the cell with a bowl of rice. Naruto and Fiora took note that there were only two bowls. "Either your leaders are terrible at math, or you do not like one of us. Where is the third bowl?" Fiora asked. Isaribi looked at the tray before she cleared her throat.

"There was a third bowl. Jinpachi-san…accidentally threw it into a toilet. He said…Mei-san could…lap it out like the dog she was," Isaribi said. Fiora glared, but she didn't speak. Mei shivered at the words. Her expression fell. Yeah, that was all she was to these people and the was all she had been treated like for Kami knows how long. Mei felt cold once again. She felt just as cold as that one time when it had been snowing and….Jinpachi, Kushimaru, and Ameyuri…they…they had…

Mei shivered uncontrollably for a couple of moments unable to contain herself. She gave a chocked gasp when Naruto's hand touched her cheek striking it with his warmth. He gently soothed her sobs. Naruto rubbed the top of her head with his other hand and gently traced his hands through her hair. Mei's shivering slowly came to a stop as Naruto warmed her body as best he could. Mei scrunched up close to his body. Her head laid on his chest. She knew it was rather unbecoming for a Mizukage and an older woman in general, but…she didn't want to be the Mizukage and…she just needed this. Naruto had understood that. Mei turned her body and attempted to get it closer to Naruto than it already was. Naruto just continued to soothe her.

Fiora turned her head away from the scene, a tad…dissatisfied. Isaribi just watched rather surprised and, if she were honest, a bit jealous. She had many times wished someone had comforted her like that. She hadn't gotten it, but she wished she had. She couldn't take it. "Why? Why do I always get criticized?! I ask you things and you give me half-answers. You don't get to criticize me?! What do you know about the life I have lived? Always being called a freak, fish girl, or being treated like I have some stupid disease! Sorry if I want to be like everyone else, but it would have made me happy! Well I'm not sorry. I'm out there and you're in here rotting away in the cold while comforting a broken woman who can't even fend for herself anymore. What do you know about me?!" Isaribi asked.

She panted. She didn't know what suddenly made her lose her cool like that. She was just so upset. This guy who didn't even know her had the gall to criticize her wants and her desires. He had the nerve to sit there acting like he knew it all and he was in a position to comfort someone! What did he know? He didn't know of ridicule and suffering! How dare he say different?!

Naruto didn't reply for a moment. He only sent a lone glance to Isaribi and that glance made her pause. Naruto reached out his hand and grabbed the two bowls of rice. Of course there were no utensils to eat it with. Obviously the three Swordsmen of the League would make them eat like dogs. Naruto held the two bowls of rice for a moment. He then smiled a Fiora and handed her a bowl. "Hope this isn't below your tastes," Naruto said. Fiora rose an eyebrow, but she offered a small smirk. She grabbed the bowl.

"You will find Monsieur Uzumaki that I can be quite flexible when the situation arises," Fiora said as she took the bowl of rice. Naruto then turned back to Mei and held out the bowl. Mei widened her eyes as she looked at Naruto. She then looked at the bowl. Naruto noticed her shy away from it almost in fear. Naruto looked at the bowl for a moment. He took a deep breath and smiled. He tipped the bowl over and poured some rice into his hand. He then ate it. Mei widened her eyes in fear. How could he eat from the enemy so fearlessly? Didn't he fear what they could do to him?

Naruto swallowed the rice before handing Mei the bowl. She looked down at it. No, of course he wasn't afraid. His warm eyes firmly and intensely told her that he would not allow harm to come to her. He would take care of everything for her. Mei didn't care that he was just some child. She saw more than just that. She held out her hand to the bowl of rice. Naruto poured some into her hands. He was her only light in the darkness of these times. He was her only reason for not attempting to end her life. He was the only strength she had. She wanted this warmth. She wanted this assurance. A guiding light to her despair. She wanted to be near it forever.

Mei eat the food in her palm. It tasted bland and it felt hard, but she didn't care. It was the only food that she had gotten all month. Her teeth chewed the food slowly before she swallowed. It was a rough swallow given how sore her throat felt, but she pushed through nonetheless. "This i what it means to not be normal," Naruto answered which grabbed everyone' attention. Isaribi stopped her stern look and gave a look of confusion.

"Normal people are quick to cast you aside. Normal people are quick to let you die before they even think of attempting to offer you any form of help. Normal people will shun you for being different from their reality of normal. One could call it a human tactic of survival. If it doesn't align with what you think then utterly destroy and disregard it. You want to be just like the people who shunned you, ignored you, hurt you, were scared of you, criticized you, and disrespected you. You wish to be like these people?" Naruto asked. Isaribi widened her eyes. Her mind quickly filled with the unwanted memories of her being subjected to the whims of people's prejudice. No one had been willing to help her. Not even those she could formerly call friends.

"So what would you have me do? What am I supposed to do then?! Either I stay a freak forever or I become what I never wanted to become. There is no difference for me! What would you have me do?" Isaribi asked lowly. Naruto stood to his feet and turned to Isaribi. He appeared in front of her. Isaribi shivered as Naruto's blue eyes bore into her black eyes. She couldn't resist the faint blush to her face. However that blush didn't stay long before Naruto spoke.

"Use it to your advantage. Accept what you are or what you believe you have become. Turn every mistake into a correction. Turn every disadvantage to your advantage. Turn every fault into a quality. If someone laughs at you and calls you 'Fish-freak', then you walk right up to the dumbass and say to them, 'Bet you I can hold my breath underwater longer than you.' Don't pretend like your life is so precious that you have time to worry about every little comment. That…is what you should do," Naruto said before he turned around and sat in-between Fiora and Mei while leaving Isaribi stunned and silent.

Fiora smirked to herself. While she wouldn't have expressed it in that notion, she felt like it could not have gone better than that. Yes, to be normal was to conform to the standards of others. TO be normal was to have your life dictated by others. Fiora fought that very meaning of normal every time she drew her blade. Little by little Naruto continued to impress the Grand Duelist.

Isaribi looked at the trio. She then looked at the ground. How could he say that so easily? What did he know that she didn't know? No she didn't want to be like everyone else, but…she kind of did. What did it mean to be normal then? What did it mean to not be special? "Is it really that easy? How can you be so confident?" Isaribi asked. Naruto glanced at her as he helped Mei eat her food. He didn't reply immediately. He let her question fester among the group before he cleared his throat.

"Will it be easy? No. But if you don't want your life being dictated by others then you'd better start learning to accept yourself. That is the best way for you to be 'normal.' That is all," Naruto said as he poured some rice into his hand and ate his food. Fiora ate her own food and so did Mei Terumi, though the latter did it with some difficulty given how frail she was at the moment.

Isaribi watched them all eat. She kept her silence. She couldn't deny that Naruto's words took root in her mind and quickly began to water themselves. Of course there was no guarantee that even if she returned to normal that everyone would accept her. There was never a guarantee that the glares or the name-calling would stop. These people were the very definition of normal. Why did she want to be like those people? Why did she want to be accepted by those people? Who wanted to be accepted by others who verbally and emotionally abused them like it was a daily hobby? Isaribi touched her bandages. He thought it was simple? She would show him!

"Then look at me and tell me to my face what you think! Who would accept this?!" She suddenly said. Everyone turned as she ripped the bandages from her face and her arm. Fiora narrowed her eyes as did Naruto. Mei blinked in surprise. Everyone saw the scaly skin which replaced human flesh on her arms, neckline, and the length of her right leg. Each revealed piece was covered in green dark green scales. Her forehead was the same way, scaly as it could be.

"Preach now! Say you'll accept me and that I can accept myself with all of this!" Isaribi said. Naruto looked over her body. It was easily as he had assumed. The papers had been right and so had his judgement. He sent a glance to Fiora. She gave him one as well. It only lasted a moment before she went back to her food. Naruto sighed and looked at Isaribi. "You want me to tell you how you look?" Naruto asked. Isaribi flinched at his tone, but she couldn't stop her head from nodding. She glared hard at him as Naruto waved her off.

"You look tired and stressed out just like anyone else would. You should get some sleep," Naruto said plainly. Mei stared at Naruto in surprise as did Isaribi. Fiora didn't seem to be interested either way. "Stop with the jokes and just tell me how much you disgust me! Tell me how ugly I look! Tell me how demonic I am! Call me a monster!" Isaribi exclaimed. Naruto rolled is eyes. Was everyone with a sob story this into self-deprecation? Like honestly, Naruto was beginning to get a little annoyed.

He stood up, once again, to Isaribi and held out his hand. "Give me your hand," he said. She blinked. She could see the look in his eyes that told her he had enough of what was currently going on. She hesitantly held out her hand. Naruto took it and looked at it. "One, two, three, four, five. That's five fingers. Same as mine," Naruto said. He then cupped Isaribi's chin and turned it from left to right and back.

"Two ears on the side of your face. Two eyes in the front. Two lips and a nose. Eyebrows, eyelids and a soft jawline. You look normal enough to me. Anyone else who can't see that isn't worth your time. Now stop making me get back up," Naruto said as he sat down. Isaribi looked at the ground. Her body trembled. She quickly collected the bowls and walked away before locking the door behind her. She left without a word.

"It would seem that their operation runs deeper than we had originally suspected," Fiora said. Naruto gave a small nod. "Well, if they're using her then we just have to get her to see it. That will at least be one problem we won't have to worry about facing. It would increase our chances of escaping," Naruto said. Fiora agreed with that as well. Mei didn't…or rather couldn't say anything. Mei then gave a small yawn. Naruto smiled at her.

"Sleepy?" He asked. Mei only smiled tiredly at her reason for living. She wasn't as embarrassed as one might have thought when she nodded her head. Naruto quickly got himself into a comfortable position. He knew he was going to be like that for awhile. He motioned for Mei to come take her place as usual. After a week of this, it might as well have been a routine. Naruto didn't know of the horrors that befell the Mizukage, but given that she could even smile at him then he hoped there was a chance to help her. He only hoped he was doing enough. It seemed like if no one was there to help her then she would have long since cracked, never to be reformed again. Right now, he wondered how she viewed him. He knew the smiles she gave were only a small, if sometimes forced one. Here one of the most powerful shinobi in the current Elemental Nations had positioned herself to lay on his legs, scrunch up her body, and fall asleep. Naruto didn't get it. What was done to her that she would rather feel comfortable around a foreign shinobi like himself rather than in herself?

Naruto shook his head. No, he didn't want to go there. These were three of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Perhaps the most cruel of the bunch. For now, she was alive and he figured they were all blessed enough for that. No doubt she would never be the same, not with who knows how long she suffered with these three. He just had to be there for her currently…until she could get proper help. Naruto gently brushed Mei's hair with his hand as she slept on his leveled legs. Naruto then turned to Fiora and quickly his eyes changed back to their serious tone. "Ready to continue where we left off?" Naruto asked. Fiora held out her hand as Naruto handed her a piece of paper.

Meanwhile Isaribi continued walking through the hallways. Even…even if it wasn't much, someone treated her normal. He actually didn't care what she looked like. Isaribi actually had to resist the urge to cry onto the tray. Funny how the prisoner and her supposed enemy gave her what she had truly wanted all this time and she didn't even have the cure that the doctor had claimed he was making. Yet, someone had already found her normal. Did she even need the cure then? Isaribi sighed as she slowly gave herself a headache.

Isaribi was cut out of her musings when she bumped into someone. "Oi watch where you're going, you freak! Kami, now I've probably been infected with fish germs because of your dumbass. Why do we even keep you around?" the person berated. Isaribi turned her head and looked at the person she had bumped into. A female former Kiri nin. Isaribi looked at the woman for a moment. She clenched the tray she had been holding.

Isaribi took a deep breath. "Can you just take the tray? It's your turn to do the dishes," Isaribi said. The woman simply scoffed as she looked at the tray like it had been thrown in the dumpster. "Why would I touch anything that a freak like you has touched? Next thing I know I'm going to be sprouting gills," she said. Isaribi frowned for a moment. The edges of the tray cracked slightly. Isaribi's body trembled as she looked at the ground. She wanted to be normal? She wanted to be like this woman right in front of her? What did this woman know about her?

"I don't want any trouble. Can you just…," Isaribi gasped as she was shoved against the wall. "Don't come near me you piece of inhuman scum. Why don't you go fuck your kind back in the ocean?! It's where monsters like you belong!" she said. Normal? If this was normal….if this was what Isaribi wanted to become…then…then…

Isaribi lifted her head before she offered a smile, a very wide smile. "Ne, I remember you. You're the newlywed who somehow lost her wedding ring in the ocean right? Oh dear, what a shame that you can't turn into a half-fish like me. Then you could swim down and get it in no time. Oh wait, that's right you need to stay up on dry land cause you can't breathe underwater now can you? Oh man, if you were a decent human being I might have gone out of my way and got that ring for you. What a shame that it's going to rust away at the bottom of the ocean. Your husband is going to be pissed isn't he? All because you can't swim underwater like this…'inhuman piece of scum.' Have fun with your failed marriage. I hope it rots just like your ring underwater," Isaribi said making the woman gasp before she turned on her heels and walked off. Isaribi left the woman sputtering in absolute anger.

Isaribi sped off and entered the kitchen area. She set the tray down and panted over one of the sinks. She placed a hand over her beating heart. Dear Kami, that felt good. It felt good to finally tell someone else off after all the crap she had taken in her life. Isaribi couldn't stop the smile on her face. Is…this what happened when you actually started liking yourself instead of wanting others to like you? If it was then Isaribi loved it. One thing was for sure, she had to go back down to the cells tomorrow.

On the far side of the island, in a separate building, surrounding a table, sat Ameyuri, Kushimaru, and Jinpachi. Jinpachi had his legs on top of the table while Ameyuri cleaned her blade with a wide grin. Kushimaru didn't move or speak to anyone for. He just sat still. "And that is the report on the conditions in Kirigakure, Jinpachi-sama, Ringo-sama, Kuriarare-sama. No one is any wiser," one of the informants said to the trio. Jinpachi gave a small grin. Ameyuri's grin was a lot bigger. Kushimaru's masked face hadn't given an emotion.

"So much for those pieces of shit. Can't even see what's right beneath their fuckin' noses. Oi, dumbass, what are we waiting for? We could slaughter the village right now and be hanging their corpses to be fucked by the birds by at the end of two days time. When the fuck are we moving?" Ameyuri asked, giving a glare to Jinpachi. The man snarled at the name, but he didn't pursue to confront it.

"Not fuckin' yet! I told you that we're going to do it my way! Before we have that pathetic village and all its people lining the streets with their blood, I still have to complete my other project," Jinpachi said with a maniacal grin on his face. Ameyuri scrunched up her face. "You mean the red haired bitch? Would you just fuckin' knock her up with your damned kid already! I don't get what your damn plan is anyway," Ameyuri said. Jinpachi shook his head as he stood up.

"Just a little more and I will have completely broken all of her. I will let her watch as we run through her little _peaceful_ village letting her know just what we thought of her little rebellion. We all remember it right? The good days with the Yondaime Mizukage. All the bloodshed we caused. No fucks to give. Now those were good times. There was none of this disgusting peace. We're going to take it back, death by death of those peace-loving fuckers. Blood is going to rain down from the skies in our village. And she will watch! She will watch as all she has fought for gets destroyed. Then, amidst this chaos, when she has given me my son, only then will I hang her corpse at the entrance of the village as a sign. There is no such thing as peace, only death!" Jinpachi said with a twisted grin before he gave a loud chuckle. Ameyuri and Kushimaru snorted at his words, but they didn't care. Kirigakure was going to be split up by the three of them anyway and each would do with their section whatever they pleased. So long as no one got in their way. Peace was only for idealistic fools.

"My my, if that is your plan then I do believe that you have quite a small predicament on your hands, Jinpachi-san," The officers in the room gawked at the person who made the outlandish comment. Everyone turned around and took notice of the doctor, Amachi. He walked forward with a large smile on his face. Jinpachi's grin quickly formed into an angry snarl. Jinpachi pushed his feet off the table while Kushimaru and Ameyuri turned to the doctor. Jinpachi stood up and grabbed his blade. He moved from the table and walked across the room until he was eye level with Amachi. Everyone gasped as the only thing separating the two had been Jinpachi's blade at Amachi's throat. Amachi didn't seem fazed as he kept the smile on his face.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you're running your mouth before I turn you into my sushi dinner, Fish Freak," Jinpachi said. Amachi smirked as he pushed the blade down with his finger. "Now now, Jinpachi-san. No need to be hostile. Also no need for name-calling. We're all friends here, right?" Amachi asked. He swiftly ducked his head when Jinpachi swung his sword which exploded into the wall forcing others back. Amachi whistled at the destruction.

"Next time, you'd better do more than duck. Now talk!" Jinpachi said. Amachi sighed. Honestly, he really detested people who had no proper means of acknowledging the art of conversation. "Fine fine. I just figured, before you proceeded with this…amazing vision of yours, that you are aware of your little….project taking an unusual liking towards a certain…blonde-haired prisoner of ours that has been here for little over a week," Amachi said. Jinpachi widened his eye before he gave a short snarl. Ameyuri outright bursted her mouth, laughing.

"Oh fuckin' god! Jinpachi's got competition over the broken slut in the basement with a little brat? Oh damn, that's a good one! You fuckin' suck dick Jinpachi. Not even that bitch wants any of your bullshit and she can't even seem to tell the difference between looking left and looking right," Ameyuri cackled. Jinpachi strained his fists on his blade.

"A Konoha genin? You think some stupid, got-his-ass-wiped-by-his-mother, genin is going to ruin my plans?! I didn't know all you freaks had a sense of humor," Jinpachi said. Amachi shrugged his shoulders. "I made you aware of the situation. I have done my job. Take with it what you will. But I would advise that you not make direct physical contact with Uzumaki Naruto," Amachi said. Jinpachi, Ameyuri, and Kushimaru glared at him.

"Oh? The kid got some bullshit skin disease or something?" Ameyuri asked with a light smile. However, Amachi's grin was even bigger. "Or something is probably the best representation. Ja ne," he said before he walked out of the room and closed the door. Everyone watched him go. Jinpachi growled angrily before he flung his sword into the air and slammed it into the table ushering a loud crash as the furniture dropped to the ground in splinters. Kushimaru and Ameyuri sighed at the ruined table. Jinpachi huffed from the swing his had just unleashed on the table. He turned around to see the lower officers looking at him.

"Get the fuck out of here before I chop you all up and blow your guts off this island!" He shouted and the shinobi corps quickly broke for the door without anymore words. Jinpachi snarled before he kicked over the chair he had been sitting on. "Really dumbass? You're feeling threatened by a brat? Why don't we just skin the kid and get it over with?" Kushimaru asked. Jinpachi frowned. He then took a deep breath and pulled his act together.

"Shut the hell up, Kushimaru. I don't care who the hell that brat is friends with. NO ONE is stopping me and my project. I guess I'll just have to teach all three of them who is truly in charge here. Heh, honestly I'd say I was generous enough in letting them live this long. Maybe it's about time they repaid us," Jinpachi said with a sick grin on his face. Ameyuri raised an eyebrow, but Kushimaru had a frown behind his mask. Something was wrong here and it all started when the brat had shown up.

-x-

"And you are sure that Fiora is on this training expedition of hers? She did not inform you of where she was going?" A large, muscular man asked towards Ammdar. Surrounding his large frame was magnificent armor. His silver shoulder pads glistened in the sun. This in combination with the rest of his armor, some pieces consisting of solid blue clothe and gold-armored plates made it all the more magnificent. The sword that hung off his back glimmered in the sunlight towering even over other men who couldn't hope to reach his height. Not only did that blade stand as a testament to his strength, but also to the strength of the nation that he had protected as hard as he could.

"I do not know where Fiora has gone, Sir Crownguard. That was all she told me. When she comes back I will inform her that you were looking for her," Ammdar said before he closed the door in the Might of Demacia's face. The large, muscular man named Garen raised an eyebrow. He then gave a hard sigh and turned around to escort himself off the Laurent property. Garen glanced back at the house for just a moment before he made his way off the compound.

Garen watched the large doors to the entrance of the house close via the servants. Garen made his way into the glorious roads of his homeland. He walked along the road filled with green pastures which led to and from Fiora's home. Such beautiful green trees and green plains running over a wide hill. A truly beautiful sight.

As Garen walked along the narrow walkway, his face was full of thought as he cupped his chin with one of his large hands. The Grand Duelist went on a training expedition…alone and didn't file for time from the military. Granted it was all that uncommon among lower divisions or units to take time off without filing for it. Garen couldn't count the number of reports he both filed and…missed just because someone wanted to take an extra week off. But among the higher ranked officials, it was a lot less likely.

It had all started when the higher ups of the Demacian authority had required Garen, Fiora and Jarvan to help tutor some of the newest Demacian recruits in actual combat. Suffice to say that only Garen and Jarvan showed up. The regimen was a success, don't get him wrong, but Garen had known Fiora to never shirk her own responsibilities. The woman was far too strong-headed for that. Well it had been an insignificant assignment so Garen didn't think much of it at the time.

It was the second time that had Garen worried. Reports were founded that the Noxians were harassing some of the outer towns which divided Noxus and Demacia. A squad which had Fiora as the lead was support to go and encounter the group then dispose of them. However, Fiora hadn't shown up which had Garen taking her place. This had clenched it for him that something was wrong. He had dealt with the mission easily enough. Turns out it wasn't actually Noxus. It was just a small bandit group posing to be from Noxus. Honestly, if there was ONE thing Garen respected about Noxians was their battle strength, and those bandits didn't even come close. However all the way on the trip back, Garen had been concerned. That was nearly two times in one week which had led to the situation that he was in currently.

Granted, Garen always knew that Fiora…gave a wide berth to people sometimes. The woman didn't really have any friends, nor did she actively attempt to meet with anyone else outside of professional business. If it wasn't professional then Garen assumed that the Grand Duelist didn't want any part of it. If she really was on a training expedition then Fiora was going to have to really explain it for one.

Yet, as the Might of Demacia made his way to the large steel gates that guarded the walkway, he couldn't help feeling that something might have been wrong. Not that he felt overly prideful in his abilities, but one didn't get as good as Garen without developing some form of precognition sense. Garen definitely knew Fiora could handle herself, but then again he worried about all of his comrades if they were in his thoughts.

Slowly the forest green of the land gave way to large buildings. Each was perhaps more beautiful than the last one. On top of nearly each house or structure was a large flag waving in the breeze of the distance. Marvelously dressed buildings adorned the city only enhancing its beauty of its natural landscape. The capital was truly an amazing place to behold. Garen walked across a marble cut bridge just overlooking a small stream. Each building Garen passed was blessed to be constructed of white stone and marble. Each spire was slightly bigger and more impressive than the last. Clean air brushed through the capital. Garen could smell the salt water that drifted from the Conqueror's Sea.

Garen, after some time, made it into the capital. No doubt his presence was already known as multiple people either greeted him, thanked him for Demacia's service, or praised him for his efforts. It was all welcomed to Garen, of course. He passed by the College of Magic, where his youngest sibling had attended and gained her not just her title, but also acknowledgement of her intellect as a mage of Demacia. He then passed the Golden Round, well-known for its theatre plays and entertainment. Garen had the _pleasure_ of escorting a couple of noble women to these plays. Something his sibling teased him about when she could find the time.

After some time walking across the streets, Garen finally managed to make it to the Demacia's War Administration building. He climbed up its marble steps. He then opened the door and stepped inside. He gave the attendees a wave before making his way up another flight of stairs. He came to the second floor of the building. At the moment he figured he might as well have Fiora's little training stunt approved so she didn't have TOO much to worry about upon returning.

Garen grabbed one of the leave scrolls from the side before he started filling out Fiora's information. One might think the Demacian military was a high-strung place where only perfection and duty to honor and glory were appreciated. Well, you were right about that, but that wasn't all they were about. "Judging by the form in your hand, I take it you're taking a break from active duty? Glad you finally listened to my advice about your work ethic…Big Brother," Garen heard a lovely feminine voice. He looked up from his work, or perhaps it should have been 'looked down' given how tall he was in comparison to the person in front of him.

A sea of blonde hair went through his vision before he took in the full form. He hadn't expected his sister to appear before him already dressed in her battle mage clothing. Her outfit mostly consisted of colors similar to his which was an array of blue, silver and gold. Her clothes hugged her figure and instead of the regular pants like Garen had, hers were formed to create a short midriff skirt. Garen only raised an eyebrow before he cleared his throat. "Weren't you supposed to be studying in the Alabaster Library, Luxanna?" Garen asked. He watched in small satisfaction as his sister frowned, folded her arms and tapped her right foot.

"Two things, brother. One, I thought we agreed that we would all stick with 'Lux.' Thank you. Two, don't avoid the question," Lux said, rather impatiently, though the eldest son of the Crownguard that it was a tad adorable. Garen looked down into the eyes of his slightly annoyed sister before he heaved his mighty chest and released a sigh.

"I jest with you, sister. But in all seriousness at the moment, I am filling out an Extended Training Form for Fiora Laurent. Her brother has informed me that she is taking a training expedition," Garen said which surprised Lux a tad. The blonde girl brushed a hand through her hair for a brief moment. "So I take it that means no one has seen her yet. Still, it's unlike her to just up and leave without proper justification even if it was for serious training," Lux answered. Garen nodded, but continued to fill out the form anyway.

"Which is why I proceed to hope that she is not in any sort of danger. There has been talk of unrest in the bordering countries between Noxus and Demacia," Garen said as he walked through the halls. Lux walked with her brother, going over his words. Lux glanced out the window in thought. That was true. Noxus had been getting a little too deep into the neighboring countries. Lux hadn't been sure why, but there were a lot more fighting happening now than there had been back during when she had infiltrated Noxus camps. Funny how Fiora went missing or went on training the same time as these incidents, bother brother had vouched for her whereabouts so Lux figured these weren't connecting points.

"Well it must be some serious training if the Institute of War can't even summon her. She's been requested for several matches at Summoner's Rift to take the lane furthest to the north, but she hasn't responded. The Institute has been forced to disable her summoning circle until they are sure she had returned," Lux said. Garen just nodded to himself. He then slipped the paper into one of the form boxes.

"You believe her to be in some form of danger?" Garen asked, a raised eyebrow. Lux moved her eyes to the side. Truth be told? Yes, she kind of did, but then again this was Fiora she was thinking about. The woman, despite her knack for the opposite, dealt with trouble in spades. "I'm sure she's perfectly capable of handling herself, even if she can be an insufferable jerk," Lux answered back. Garen offered his younger sister a smile.

"I assumed your motto was to always 'stay positive.'" The Might of Demacia teased. Lux frowned as she looked at her brother. "Ha ha ha, very funny, Big Brother. I think you've been having a few too many outings with Lord Jarvan," Lux answered. Garen chuckled as he walked with his sister through the halls, both ready to go towards their next assignments.

-x-

The sounds of heavy thuds along the dark hallway and the angry shut of a door had forced Naruto and Fiora up from their work. Naruto frowned before he handed Fiora one of the documents. The Grand Duelist quickly folded one of the documents and hid it in her attire. Naruto quickly placed his own papers away as fast he could. The loud footsteps, the shuffling of feet, and the movement of Naruto's body, had slowly woken Mei. She leaned from Naruto's shoulder and refocused her eyes.

Mei heard a loud thud and quickly her body began to shiver violently. She could feel every fiber of her being shake in fright. She wrapped her arms around her body. A stream of tears fell down her eyes. Naruto glanced at the shaken Mizukage. This was not the light shaking that he had seen during the other days he had been with her. She…almost looked like she was crumbling to way she clung to his body for any sort of protection told him that she was very close to being a mentally collapsed mess. She seemed even worse than when he had seen her the first time.

She was beyond scared. She was beyond terrified. She was horrified. She was petrified. Her body was paralyzed with fear. Naruto and Fiora only watched as her tears stained the ground they sat on as she held Naruto's arm as if it was the last link she had to the rest of her sanity. Naruto turned back to the door. He could only imagine three people who could make the Mizukage like this. There was a sense of dread in the air. From the sound of the footsteps there was either three or four of them.

There was a banging on the walls which echoed through the hallways. It quickly got louder and louder until it came up to the prison door. The door unlocked. "Well, well, well, it looks like Fishman wasn't lying after all," Naruto's frown deepened as the Mizukage quivered right next to him. Fiora glared hard as the three captives noticed Ameyuri, Kushimaru, and a eerily calm Jinpachi glaring down at them. All three had their blades in their hands.

Mei stared into Jinpachi's eyes and they horrified her. Memories crawled into her mind as she recalled the many horrors she had been forced to live through. She remembered the cold. She remembered the grip of death clawing at her, hanging her from her noose, just barely keeping her on the edge of whatever reason she had left. She remembered the countless things and they made her cry and tremble. The look in Mei's eyes filled Jinpachi with glee as he gave her a smile. "Honey, I'm home!" Jinpachi said. Naruto noticed how hard Mei held his arm. Mei turned away from him and buried her eyes into Naruto's clothes. Naruto's eyes softened at her distress.

Jinpachi chuckled before his gaze turned to Naruto. Naruto was glaring at the man rather intensely. Jinpachi welcomed it. "Well, how do you like that brat? It seems the bitch likes you. You must be quite the ladies man. She give ya a blowjob yet? I think that would be difficult without any vocal cords," Jinpachi said with a hard cackle. Naruto's mouth thinned as while Fiora stood to her feet. A sword was put in her face.

"Now now, we're all friends here! You'd better not give us a reason to think otherwise bitch! I still owe your ass for kicking me through that table and into the wall! So keep your ass still!" Ameyuri snarled. Fiora burned her gaze into Ameyuri's eyes, but the Grand Duelist didn't move. Fiora turned back to Naruto who never took his eyes off Jinpachi. The leader of the group smirked. His footsteps echoed into the room.

"Well brat, how about I give you some advice? Man to man? You seem like you can handle it," Jinpachi said. He then snapped his fingers. Kushimaru growled. "Don't you snap your shit at me, Jinpachi," Kushimaru said with a snarl behind his mask. Still, that didn't stop him from reaching for the Nuibari.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone. Mei leaned up from Naruto's arm and gasped while Fiora widened her eyes. Naruto stiffened as his let out labored breaths. His cerulean eyes glanced down as he noticed the Nuibari pierced through the left of his chest. It was just above his heart. Naruto coughed and blood dripped from his mouth. Mei whimpered at the sight as she watched Naruto's blood spill over his clothes. Kushimaru slowly shoved his blade through Naruto's chest. Naruto grimaced as he felt the steel of the Nuibari pierce through his back and into the wall behind him. Jinpachi smirked as he rested his sword on his shoulder. He bent his knees and brought his face to Naruto. "Hurts doesn't it? Yeah, I know the feeling. Many a great men have slain nations, friends, family, and even themselves to get between a woman's legs. It's an endless cycle, ya know that? NO one likes it when someone comes in between a man and what is his. You got me?" Jinpachi asked.

He grabbed a handful of Naruto's blonde hair and pulled the genin forward. This forced a grunt out of Naruto as the Nuibari slipped deeper through his skin. Naruto's blood felt hot on his body. He felt hot. _**"This human insect! He actually does touch me?! Touch us? Fine, you were ignorant! But don't you dare let your pride escape you! We do not beg, we do not submit, and we do NOT let others tell US what to do! You are of a proud race! The strongest race! Stop submitting!"**_ Naruto panted as these words seemed to echo in his head. Naruto glared into Jinpachi's eyes making the man smile. Jinpachi released Naruto and watched the blond slump to the wall.

"You see, brat, I don't need you comforting what's mine. I have a grand vision for not just all of Kirigakure, but also for the sniveling bitch right next to you. I would advise that you remember who you are messing with. The only one getting between this bitch's legs is me. Isn't that right, Mi-zu-ka-ge-chan?" Jinpachi asked. Mei turned her head away and shivered as Jinpachi flicked his tongue across his mouth.

"Hmph, you three are even more trash than I had given you credit for. How anyone follows you brainless lumps of waste is beyond my understanding. You shame the very nature and name of swordsmen," Fiora said. Ameyuri grinned as she and Fiora glared into each other's eyes. "You sound like you want to test that, Bitch!" Ameyuri said. Her blades quickly flared with lightning though Fiora was hardly deterred. Jinpachi chuckled as he took steps towards Mei. Each step echoed in the room and made the frightened Mizukage tremble.

"You are right lady. I'm trash, but I'm pretty damn good trash that can turn anything else I touch into trash. Just take a look at this trash of a woman…right in FRONT OF ALL OF US!" Jinpachi shouted as he grabbed Mei. Mei cried as Jinpachi pulled her from Naruto and held her by her long hair. "There is no bigger piece of trash than those who have been contaminated by trash. And don't worry, once we have won this war…we will turn our attention to your little clan. You know what will happen? Kushimaru is going to make a second Hanging Town and hang every last man, woman and child he lays eyes one. Before they die, Ameyuri will fry their insides and I will blow them all to bits scattering their ashes to the wind. After that you will join them…once Kushimaru is finished with you," Jinpachi said. Fiora's eyes hardened as a pressure began to overcome the room. Kushimaru chuckled through his mask.

"I'll make sure you enjoy it before you perish. Ameyuri can do with the brat whatever she wants," Kushimaru said. Ameyuri glanced at Naruto, who had his hair covering his eyes. Jinpachi chuckled as he held Mei's head. He knelt and grinned at her. Mei reached for Naruto. She reached for the source of her only warmth, comfort, light in all the darkness, fire of the soul. She…wanted to stay next to him forever. Become the Mizukage? She didn't want that anymore! She…she…just wanted her warmth. She just wanted to be eternally bonded to her only source of peace in this hell.

Jinpachi grabbed Mei's face and brought her gaze back to him. "Oh you, want the Brat that much do you? After all the many experiences we've had Terumi Mei? Remember when I snapped your legs? Remember when I locked you in an ice cold freezer for three days? That right, remember when I had the doctor lay you down on the operating table? He offered to give you painkillers, but where was the fun in that? Remember how much you screamed when I held my blade next to your throat? We had such wonderful memories. I think we should have those again. That is…," Jinpachi held up his shinobi boots and slammed the bottom of them into Naruto's face. Mei shivered.

"….unless your little savior wants to lick my boots and beg for mercy. He then promises to NEVER touch you again and I might, ever so slightly, not chop his legs off and feed them to the sharks. Kekeke," Jinpachi said. The room was silent for a moment. Mei and Fiora looked at Naruto. Kushimaru still held his blade through Naruto's chest. Naruto huffed as a breath escaped his mouth. It felt hot on his tongue and his lips. A pained chuckle came from Naruto's lips. It got everyone's attention.

"You have something to chuckle about?" Jinpachi asked with a light frown. No one could see what Naruto was seeing for his hair covered his eyes. All everyone could see was the smirk on his face. Fiora raised an eyebrow. Mei stilled. Her tears slowly stopped falling as a warmth filled her body.

"Oi, isn't this cell supposed to be cold? Why is it so hot in here?" Ameyuri asked, but Jinpachi wasn't focused on his comrade. He was only focused on the irritating smirk on Naruto's face. That smirk held something that Jinpachi didn't like. This…this brat had the nerve to even show a smile in this situation? Jinpachi snarled as he gripped Mei's hair. "I SAID BEG YOU DAMN BRAT!" Jinpachi said as he raised his foot from Naruto's face and into the air. He growled as he launched his foot for Naruto's face.

In an instant, everyone watched in shock as Naruto held up his hand and grabbed Jinpachi's foot stopping it just inches from his face. Naruto's mouth seemed to be mumbling. Jinpachi widened his visible eye as Naruto held the man's foot in the air. Jinpachi felt heat. He felt extreme amounts of heat. Jinpachi attempted to move his foot, but he couldn't as Naruto held a vice-like grip to it. Jinpachi winced as his foot quickly began to burn. "Dammit Brat, let me go! Do you hear me?! LET ME GO!" Jinpachi said as Naruto continued to him. Kushimaru pushed his sword deeper through Naruto's chest, but Naruto didn't even seem to be taking the pain with any discomfort.

"Feeble human. You would best consider in knowing your betters!" A low snarl came from Naruto's mouth. Fiora blinked at the tone. She…felt she had heard that voice before. This voice was so different from Naruto's. If Naruto's was a voice that draw others to it, then this voice was one that commanded them all to do its bidding.

Everyone heard Jinpachi scream as his foot quickly began to burn as Naruto held it in place. Naruto lifted his head and glared at everyone. Everyone shivered as they noticed the slits of Naruto's pupils. No longer were they as wide as a humans. They had quickly changed shape and form. Naruto gave a hard grin which showcased the sharp edges of his teeth. Naruto gripped Jinpachi's foot with increased aggression and an animalistic growl reverberated from his throat. Ameyuri and Kushimaru were in too much surprise to even attempt to help Jinpachi as everyone heard a loud cracking sound. Jinpachi hollered in pain as Naruto snapped the bone figments of Jinpachi's extended foot. Jinpachi was in so much pain he was forced to release Mei as she fell to the ground. Mei quickly pushed herself up with her arms and knees. She watched as her light continued to burn away at the person who had tormented her.

"You dare place your pathetic body on my person. You dare take what's mine! You dare threaten me?! Remember who you address, human! **REMEMBER YOUR BETTERS,"** Naruto growled and dare Fiora say her mind was playing tricks on her when she saw hot steam escape from Naruto's mouth. Kushimaru widened his eyes as Naruto glanced down at the blade in his chest. The blonde snorted before he pushed himself forward. The Nuibari flew through his skin until Naruto slipped from the blade and left it lodged in the wall. Without cause or even reaction, the hole in his chest began to close. Kushimaru gasped behind his mask. Ameyuri stilled in utter shock.

Jinpachi felt like he was on the verge of passing out. He had wanted to use his chakra to at least harden some of his body to resist this insane physical strength that Naruto was suddenly displaying, but he only found himself growing weaker and weaker. His chakra was draining. He could feel it leaving his body. He could feel it rejecting his commands. He felt like he couldn't even control it anymore. Like water in a sink, it was rapidly going down the drain. It was happening as long as this brat held him. Jinpachi could feel all his strength leaving him. **"All that I see is mine if I so desire. All will kneel before me! My blood! My lineage! Everything I am surpasses you! Never come before me again, pitiful human!"** The voice deep in Naruto's throat said before Naruto turned his body and slammed his foot into Jinpachi's chest. Jinpachi coughed blood before he was blasted away from the cell's interior and into the exteriors of the hallways. However, while this surprised everyone, nothing surprised them all more than when the force that blasted Jinpachi out of the cells had been a stream of hot fire which exploded from Naruto's foot.

Jinpachi bashed into the far off opening door making it dent before he dropped to the ground. Jinpachi cursed. "You…damn…brat!" Jinpachi said as he looked at his left foot…or what remained of it. The toes had been torn off along with his boots. His ankle had been dislocated and he was sure that the bones in his knee was fractured as well. As it stood, he couldn't even move his body, let alone get to his feet.

Back in the cell, Ameyuri snarled as she took up her blades. Kushimaru pulled the wire of his sword and brought it back into his hands. Both aimed their blades at him. "You're dead brat. Fuck you're little clan! I am going to hang you for the whole camp to see. Don't think that you're surviving the week after this! You're going to pay in blood for this!" Kushimaru said. Ameyuri's swords blazed with lightning. "It's a shame. I liked ya kiddo. Ya had fuckin' spunk, but now you've crossed the line!" Ameyuri said. Naruto stared at the two for but a moment. In his eyes they seemed so inconsequential.

Naruto gave both swordsmen a grin which told them that he was easily prepared for them. "I do not think this would be such a good idea," Everyone paused and turned around. Ameyuri and Kushimaru held their surprise when they saw Amachi standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"If you don't want to be turned into sushi, then I suggest you back the fuck up, Fishboy!" Ameyuri said. Amachi smirked at the threat. He then glanced at Naruto who was looking at the doctor in a rather disgusted fashion. Amachi's smile seemed to widen itself. "I'm not sure if you both have noticed, but he's changing right before our eyes. Do you really wish to fight in this closed space?" Amachi asked. Everyone turned and they noticed how the nails on Naruto's hand quickly sharpened like claws. His slitted eyes darkened and…the skin around his face looked rougher than it had originally. Were those…scales?

"You expect us to let him get away with this?!" Kushimaru asked. Amachi shook his head. "Not at all, I know he's not going live even two days after what he has done to you three. However I believe you should all take my advice. If you are going to kill him then make sure that he doesn't touch you, or if he happens to put up a struggle then only engage him in hand-to-hand combat. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, I imagine even some taijutsu won't work against him. I think you should all know what you're dealing with before you make an even bigger mistake than Jinpachi-san did. Besides, Jinpachi-san is going to need treatment and heaven forbid if any of the guards can hold him down like you two can," Amachi said. Ameyuri and Kushimaru glanced at each other before they glared back at Naruto. Naruto stared at them defiantly.

"Tch! This is FAR from over, you fuckin' brat. Don't get to comfortable in this cell. I'm going to enjoy listening to you gasp for air before snapping your neck," Kushimaru said before he turned around and walked out the door. Ameyuri placed her blades away before she walked off as well. Amachi gave Naruto a lasting grin before he closed the door which left, Fiora, Mei and Naruto alone.

Mei gazed up at Naruto before he looked down at her. He held out his hand. "You are mine! You go where I go. You go where I tell you. You do as I say. You do this and I shall **NEVER** forsake you nor cast you aside. Come with me," Naruto said, the voice full of authority and trust. Mei gazed into his eyes. Her light looked down on her and filled her with his presence. Her eyes watered, but through it she grabbed his hand with hers. Mei gently planted her lips on his outreached hand. She knew that from that day, she would never be able to become the Mizukage and she was fine with that. From that day forth, she was Mei Terumi, willing servant to Uzumaki Naruto, the warmth of her soul. Naruto gently smiled before he turned and noticed Fiora looking at him.

"When my human component awakens, then tell him… **what was achieved here at this moment was not through the efforts of the being inside of him. It is by our power, our blood, and our lineage! We will awaken and we will find out who kept truth from us,"** the voice said. Fiora then shivered from an alien feeling when Naruto gave a smirk and winked at her before his eyes closed and he felt forward. The Grand Duelist caught him and gently laid him down. He was out cold.

As Fiora rested him, she was silent. So many question raced through her head. When she had first arrived to Naruto's aid, she had never, in any of his memories, ever seen what she had seen just now. Fiora watched Naruto sleep in her lap. She then looked at the closed door and she finally settled her gaze to Mei Terumi. The former Mizukage looked at the Grand Duelist. Fiora snarled. "We are out of time. We have to find a way of getting out of here otherwise it is very possible that all three of us are going to die," Fiora said. Mei didn't reply. It had felt like a dream, this planning of escape from her torture for who knows how long. Mei watched Fiora take out the hidden piece of paper she had. If only they had some tidbit of information. If only there was something they could work toward. Fiora frowned as she looked over the paper. There was nothing there that she and Naruto hadn't discussed before.

Fiora closed her eyes and sighed. "There has to be a way to get out of this," Fiora said more to herself than to anything else. "I…I can help with that!" Fiora heard a voice speak. She looked up and only saw Mei looking at the door. Fiora followed Mei's gaze until she rested at the locked door. She started into the eyes of Isaribi, the young girl from before. Fiora narrowed her eyes as Isaribi looked at the woman a little nervously.

Naruto opened his eyes. His vision was a little hazy and his body was a little warm. His vision cleared. Naruto didn't remember a lot. He remembered the Seven Swordsmen coming into the cell, Jinpachi had Kushimaru pierce him, Mei was crying, and Fiora was kept still. He then remembered a voice before he blanked out. "We have got to stop meeting like this, Monsieur Uzumaki," Naruto looked up and noticed Fiora looking down at him. He sighed. Second time, eh?

Naruto leaned up and shook his head. His legs felt heavy. He looked down and noticed Mei Terumi sleeping soundly on top of him. "So we're not dead. What happened?" Naruto asked. He saw Fiora's eyes shift for a second before she turned back to him. "The doctor stopped them from going further. Due to your interference with…certain people, I would say that they are at the ends of their patience in dealing with us. No expects us to live tomorrow morning…or even tonight," Fiora said. Naruto frowned. That was not good at all.

"Then it looks like we're out of time. Do you have any ideas?" Naruto asked. Fiora took a last breath. "We actually have some help from a most unlikely source. The young girl has offered to help us escape. She is out there at the moment," Fiora said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Isaribi was planning to help them? What was the motivation behind that? Naruto wasn't sure of either question.

"Why?" he asked. Fiora peered into his eyes for a moment. "She has not given me her reason. I do not particularly trust the young girl, either. However, I have exhausted all options and as it stands this is our only chance of success," Fiora answered him. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't like walking into this situation blind, especially with the knowledge that Isaribi was now helping them out of the goodness of her heart. He highly doubted that was the case.

Naruto exhaled. "Fine. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear then. Even though that's not how I prefer to do it. Where is she now?" Naruto asked. He turned to the door for a brief moment as Fiora answered. "I believe she said that she was going to…find us our way out," Fiora replied. Naruto couldn't even find the words to respond to that appropriately. He just scratched his cheek. Naruto then looked down and looked at Mei. He brushed her hair away from her sleeping face.

If you were to ask Isaribi, then she would tell you that she didn't know herself. She sighed as she looked through some documents and some folders. She knew she was easily likely to get killed over this and yet her body wasn't changing its course of action. Isaribi scanned some of the shipping forms. She sighed before she pulled out another folder. She opened it and went down the list. "Great, I got the one from three weeks ago," Isaribi said before she closed the file and placed it back in the cabinet.

Isaribi didn't want to be like everyone else. She just wanted to be accepted. Naruto had been right. Even if she was somehow turned normal she knew there was almost no chance anyone here would accept her merely because she would forever be 'tainted' by her fish appearance. No one would accept her as normal. It was too late for that, but she could accept herself for what she was. Naruto had taught her that. It didn't matter what others thought. She had to accept herself before she wanted others to do that.

Isaribi had been walking down into the cells to have a talk with Naruto and Fiora. It was then that she heard shouting. She had been watching as Jinpachi told a stabbed and bleeding Naruto what he was not only going to do the Kirigakure, but also to Fiora and the Mizukage. Isaribi had been horrified at the details, but then…then she saw how Naruto had reacted. She then understood what he meant by being normal was nothing to be proud of. He wasn't normal himself. Isaribi watched in stunned admiration as Naruto blasted Jinpachi from the room and into the entrance cell doors. Isaribi had never been so amazed in her life. There was talk of execution before Amachi came in. Isaribi had quickly made herself scarce as they left before offering her help. Someone…someone like Naruto didn't deserve to die this way, if at all. Plus, she hoped that if she helped him then…perhaps she might be able to understand the reality of accepting herself.

Isaribi opened another cabinet. It was starting to become a tedious affair. "Oi! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Isaribi stiffened for a second before she turned around and noticed one of the chief officers glaring at her from the door. Isaribi watched him march to her before he towered over her. "You aren't authorized to be in here, freak. Get out," he warned. Isaribi took a calming breath.

"I'm looking for this month's shipping reports. Amachi-san needs them," Isaribi said. The officer frowned as he looked at her. "Why would that scientist need them? More importantly, why would he send someone like you? I guess all you freaks need to stand together," The man said. Isaribi looked at him, rather plainly. Hm, that insult hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would, if at all.

"You can stop with the condescending remarks, sir. I perfectly know what I am and if my odds are right then you'd better stop insulting me otherwise I'll just go back to Amachi-san, tell him a dumb officer stopped me from getting report, and you don't want to see him when he's annoyed. He might just get authorization from Jinpachi-san, Ameyuri-san, and Kushimaru-san to turn you either into a water blob or a water snail. He can do that," Isaribi threatened. Needless to say, but the officer didn't take that very well. He towered over Isaribi.

"You threatening me, girl?" He asked dangerously. Isaribi bit down her fears for her life. "You heard me. You think you got almost all these supplies from your skills? It was my jutsu that did that to all those ships and those passengers. You all did nothing, but watch! I was the one who put you all in the position you have right now! You know why? It's because this freak can breathe underwater. Bet you can't hold your breath underwater for one hour, let alone breathe like I can. If anything you guys should be grateful for the things I've done. Now I don't have time to deal with any of your bigotry. Just tell me where I can find the economic report!" Isaribi said. The guard glared down hard at her. Isaribi glared right back at him, though inwardly she was a little scared. The officer raised his hand. Isaribi shivered. Was she…going to die?

Isaribi stiffened, but she watched the officer reached into the cabinet above her and he pulled out an envelope. He held the folder to the girl. "I'm watching you, freak. Give me a reason and I'll make sure you understand that even sharks will eat fish," The man said before he turned around and walked out of the room. Isaribi held the folder in her hands as she heard the door close. She dropped to her knees and sighed happily. That…was too close. Maybe there was something to this 'accepting yourself' thing.

Quickly composing herself, Isaribi gave a small chuckle before she opened the folder. She looked down the list of shipping arrangements. As Isaribi read down the list further, a sense of dread filled her stomach as she read the last date for the shipments to arrive. Isaribi couldn't have dashed out of the cabinet room fast enough!

Naruto and Fiora turned their heads when they heard the entrance cell doors open. Both were even more surprised when they heard fast steps. It wasn't long until they saw Isaribi huffing against the cell door. "W-We…y-you guys….w-we have a….," Isaribi panted. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Fiora had done the same. It might as well have been noted that because of the all the noise, Mei had woken up.

"Slow down, girl. What is the problem?" Fiora asked. Isaribi huffed for a second before she took a longer breath. She relaxed, but anxiously looked over her shoulder for a brief moment. She Instead of the bars, she slipped the paper under a bowl of food on a tray. Fiora held up the bowl as Naruto took the paper. "We do the shipment at least every month. The last shipment was at the third week of the month…the same as today," Isaribi said as Naruto and Fiora looked down the list. Fiora glared as Naruto lightly growled. That…wasn't good.

"We have to come up with an escape plan by tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked. Isaribi nodded. Naruto placed a hand over his face. Honestly, these was only so much bullshit he could take in one day. "Well, it looks like we have no time to waste. We will need a plan of action," Fiora said. Naruto nodded as he tapped his fingers on his arms.

"If it's possible in your plan…please take me with you," Naruto, Fiora, and Mei looked up in measurements of surprise at Isaribi's almost pleading look. Fiora's eyes narrowed. While the girl's questioning help had been appreciated, she was still an unknown at the end of the day. Naruto looked at Isaribi. She looked at him.

"Why?" The voice hadn't come from Naruto, rather it came from Fiora. Everyone was a little surprised to see Fiora be the one to show apprehension. Naruto took a glance to the head of the Laurent family. He closed his eyes and didn't speak. "We have really nothing to gain from bringing you with us. Plus we can't be sure of your intentions. You could just be making this harder for us. Wasn't your goal to become a normal girl? This isn't helping your case," Fiora said. Isaribi sighed. Yeah, she knew it. She understood that. She had a lot of nerve asking for that, but…was that so wrong?

"I…I don't know," Isaribi said as she gently placed her hair on the bars. "All my life I strived toward Amachi-san's cure. I just wanted to be like everyone else. Like everyone else, I hated myself. I thought that if I changed myself then eventually people would like me. It was why I was apprehensive about Naruto-san. He stood out. He was a presence that couldn't be ignored and he constantly, whether he knew it or not, drew attention to himself. He wasn't normal in my eyes," Isaribi said. Fiora turned a glance to Naruto. The blond decided to take it as a compliment rather than anything else.

"I didn't know it, but he had what I wanted. He had pride in himself. He didn't let anyone bring him down. Fiora-san stared death in the face. Naruto-san got himself stabbed. I felt…incompetent. Then Naruto-san told me what normal was. I…didn't want to be that. Every since I had been forced to interact with you two, I have…changed. I want to continue to change. I'm willing to do anything it takes. All I know is that…I hate the idea of normal now," Isaribi said and then she fell silent. Fiora glanced at Naruto. Naruto didn't acknowledge or deny Isaribi's involvement. He and Fiora looked at each other for a moment before Fiora sighed.

"It is not the answer I was expecting, but it will do, I suppose," Fiora said. Isaribi brought her head up fast which was enough time for her to see Naruto hold out the paper of the map of the area around them. "Well then, we have very little time. Let's get started!" Naruto said. Isaribi nodded and so did Fiora.

Over the course of more than two hours, Naruto, Fiora, and Isaribi talked though there were times Isaribi had to leave the two as she couldn't give suspicion by ignoring her duties, but Naruto had used that to his advantage as well. Naruto had marked a couple of places on the map he wanted Isaribi to look over. Isaribi had done so as effectively and unsuspiciously as she could. She had returned. "These two places won't work. They lead to dead ends. They are mostly used for storage," Isaribi said. Naruto sighed before scratched two places off.

"I got a good look at the building before those guards dragged us in here. It's surrounded by a lot of forests. It shouldn't be that hard to escape, especially at night time. Isaribi, what is the night guard like?" Naruto asked. Isaribi leaned from the bars and thought over Naruto's question. She cleared her throat. "I haven't exactly seen them in action, but I do know that Ameyuri-san boasted once that the night guard to shoot a raven in the night sky," Isaribi said. Fiora snorted.

Naruto figured that meant that they were dealing with the real deal. Crows and ravens in general were hard to stop, but to do it at night time well…that required some hella good eyesight. Naruto grunted. "Okay, so they have good eyesight around the perimeter. What about inside this building? Are there any guards?" Naruto asked. Isaribi quickly nodded.

"Well, there is actually only two and those are the door guards if you guys remember from your first day here. Jinpachi-san has a…expressive dislike for too many guards. He, Ameyuri-san, and Kushimaru-san have their own rooms without guards. They boast they don't need protection," Isaribi said. Naruto placed a finger to his chin.

"It is quite simple then. We will merely make them regret having such incompetence in themselves. We merely have to sneak out then," Fiora explained. Isaribi quickly shook her head. "That might not be a good idea. You don't know it, but during the night there is a jutsu that is released over the area. It's thick like the mist, but it is capable of detecting abnormalities in the temperature of the given area. It's area covers the entire building. None of us would be able to leave without someone noticing the change in temperature," Isaribi said. Naruto took a glance at Fiora. If there truly was a jutsu like that then they would have to assassinate the user of it. But how would they even do that?

Naruto took a glance at Isaribi. He looked at her long enough for the girl to feel a little self-conscious, even with her new acceptance of herself. "If that's the case then we'll have to fool the jutsu," Naruto said. This got everyone attention. "Actually this was a similar situation back during when Kumogakure attempted to invade Sunagakure. The Kumo shinobi couldn't move across the desert because it was too hot and it was Sunagakure territory. At the time, Sunagakure had ways of knowing who or what was in the desert either by air or by the sand. So…how did the Kumogakure shinobi tackle the problem?" Naruto asked. Obviously Fiora and Isaribi were silent. Hell, even Mei looked at Naruto curiously.

"It's quite simple. They confused it. They timed their invasion with the local weather pattern. In Sunagakure it rains at least 6 times every year. It's heaviest actually during Spring months. There can even be thunderstorms over the desert in that time. When the thunderstorm hit, the Kumo shinobi invaded. Because their chakra is naturally attuned to lightning anyone would have thought any sudden increase of lightning was just from the storm and that was when they struck," Naruto said. Fiora blinked while Isaribi widened her eyes. Mei nodded slowly.

"So how do we apply that…story to this?" Fiora asked. Naruto looked at Isaribi. He then pointed to her. "Isaribi is going to help us," Naruto said. Isaribi pointed to herself. Isaribi gawked as all eyes were on her. She didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes. She also didn't like the small smirk on his lips.

"What do I have to do with anything?" She asked. Naruto stood to his feet and walked up to the prison doors. "I have absolutely no idea how this jutsu is performed or even the mechanics behind it. But if what I gather from the land we're in as well as the jutsu's nature then I believe by its name then it's designed to reveal temperatures that I higher than the set amount. Anything lower would most likely be due to Water Country's already cold atmosphere. Plus, given that we wish to perform this at night time then it will be even colder. The mist shouldn't be able to detect us," Naruto said.

Isaribi tried to hide her fascination at the plan that Naruto had just given. That was…pretty smart for not knowing what the jutsu was fully supposed to do. "You still have not told us what we need the girl for," Fiora said. Naruto nodded as he looked at Isaribi. "We'll use her Kaima form. She should be able to produce enough water to soak someone to drop their temperature and allow them to walk through the mist, but it's a time window. Their body will heat up which will activate the mist when it gets above the allotted temperature," Naruto answered.

"So essentially she is going to drop our temperature and we need to find the person doing this technique of yours, end them, get the key, and quickly make our way back to this room? That is quite a lot," Fiora said. Naruto nodded. "That's the main problem. We're also limited on options. Fiora-san is more of a front fighter than a stealthy individual. No offense, Fiora-san," Naruto said. Fiora looked at Naruto with a small glare, but she couldn't deny his point. She didn't do sneaky or stealth.

"Some taken, but I will let it slide, Uzumaki Naruto," Fiora replied. Naruto watched her give him a light smirk. Naruto chuckled at her nature. "I thank you then," Naruto said before he cleared his throat one more time.

"We can't have Isaribi-san do it cause she needs to get someone wet and that would require her to stay here. Plus we can't have her draw suspicion by being in the building past her allowed time I would rather not have Mei attempt to do it. Rather she physically and mentally can't do it at this point in time. I suppose I could do it, but my body has been getting warmer lately. It would take a lot to quickly lower my temperature. So we're all pretty stuck," Naruto said as he folded his arms. Isaribi sighed while Fiora looked at the ground, though her mind wandered. She wasn't good at stealth, Isaribi couldn't do it because it would arose suspicion, Naruto's body temperature was difficult to lower, and Mei…wasn't even in the right state of mind to try. Fiora gave a glance to Naruto's summoner seal before she closed her eyes.

She could think of a couple of people, but the prime person she thought of just made her want to choke on her stolen sword, but it was sort of a desperate time. Fiora could think of some people that would be able to help, but unwilling to help. Her mind wandered from the Eye of Twilight, the Fist of Shadow, The Master of Shadows, and the Heart of the Tempest. They could all get the job done, but if they were willing was another story. Fiora sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She went through everyone she knew before she gave pause. Fiora resisted the urge to growl. There was…one person she could have Naruto summon who could get the job done. Fiora didn't like it, but options were limited. Fiora placed her head in her hands. She then brushed her hands through her hair.

"I have a person," Fiora said. Naruto and Isaribi looked at Fiora. Naruto watched her point to his summoner seal. He widened his eyes at what she was insinuating. Fiora just nodded her head. Isaribi didn't know what was going on, but she felt like she was out of the loop just a little bit. "Is this good?" Isaribi asked, seeing the look of displeasure on Fiora's face.

Fiora really wanted to say it wasn't good at all, but this was all Fiora had for an idea. Plus, despite the reputation, the person was at least competent in their craft, as much as Fiora hated it. "It's manageable, but we're going to be cutting it close. I cannot tell their name. The less Monsieur Uzumaki knows about the person, the better until they get here. It would be rather troublesome otherwise. We have to wait for the line between night and sunset. We should get all our plans out of the way until then," Fiora said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. It sounded like someone that Fiora had encountered before, but wasn't going to be on the…good-natured side that he had been lucky to see so far. It didn't sound good, but Naruto would trust in Fiora's judgement. So…everyone waited with Isaribi leaving to return to her duties as non-suspiciously as she could.

"You don't seem sure about your idea, Fiora-san," Naruto said. Fiora glanced at Naruto and she shook her head. "I know for a fact my idea will work, Uzumaki Naruto, but just as there are perhaps people in your world who are best to not be trifled with…the same holds true in my world. Within Runeterra are powers that could destroy the fabric of reality. Some people wish to know about it. Everyone else, doesn't. This is one of the people who doesn't care either way. Now we should rest. We will need it," Fiora said. Naruto frowned as he watched Fiora fall asleep. He thought over her words.

Meanwhile, a shout of rage came from the medical bay area as Jinpachi knocked over a cart of medical supplies. He then grabbed a can of fluid before he crashed it into the wall. Thousands of broken bottles laid at his feet…or at his bed as he panted and heaved. "I am going to have that Brat's head on the end of my blade handle when I'm done with him!" Jinpachi snarled. Ameyuri, Amachi, and Kushimaru watched as Jinpachi growled and frothed like an animal in his bed while he smashed things. Amachi sighed. It was a lot of medical things he needed that were being broken.

"Quite breaking shit you dumbass! It's your own damn fault for taunting the brat!" Ameyuri said. Jinpachi glared murderously at her. "The both of you were in on it too! Because you fuck farts couldn't react in time, my leg has turned into THIS!" Jinpachi said removing the covers showing the cast laying over his burnt leg that was no doubt swelling at the conversation went on. Jinpachi snarled while Amachi held a finger to his chin.

"Do you not find it strange though? I would say the kid's got more mysteries inside of him than I actually gave credit for. I think I'd like to study him some more," Amachi said offhandedly. Jinpachi practically exploded in anger. "You fuckin had your chance you Quack! I don't give a shit fuck about your studies or your research! The fuckin' brat and his slut dies early tomorrow morning! When is the damn shipment coming in?" Jinpachi asked. Kushimaru sighed.

"Tonight," Kushimaru said. Jinpachi could inly give a wide grin that split the sides of his face. "Good. We're going have some fun in the morning! I guaran-fuckin-tee it!" Jinpachi said as he looked out the window. Just you fuckin wait, you damned brat. No one messed with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and fuckin' got away with it, especially not a goddamn genin brat! Jinpachi would make them all RUE THE DAY!

Slowly the day passed by and the sun started to set over the horizon. Slowly the night began to creep over the area. Isaribi quickly walked down the steps before she came into the dungeon. She walked through the halls before she came up to Naruto and Fiora's prison door. She quickly knocked on it. "Guys? Guys, hurry! Wake up! We have a problem!" Isaribi knocked.

Fiora slowly opened her eyes and awoke. Naruto was quick to follow and then so was Mei Terumi. Naruto rubbed his eyes as all turned to the door. "What is the matter?" Naruto asked. Isaribi looked through the door handle. "Whatever plan we have right now has to be executed. Otherwise the two of you are going to be just that tomorrow!" Isaribi urgently said. Fiora narrowed her eyes and Naruto glared. Mei held a frightened look on her face as she stared at her light. Fiora quickly faced Naruto.

"Let's get started. This is the best time, Uzumaki Naruto, as the sun is going down. Close your eyes. Imagine the darkness, imagine what creeps in the night, imagine the shadows as they gather around you. Imagine feeling the dark of your heart as it takes you over. Imagine the shadows wrapping around you, covering you, then summon," Fiora instructed. Naruto closed his eyes. The sunset over the horizon. Naruto felt the shadows in the prison cell surround him. He could hear the drips of water upon the ground. He imagined this darkness closing around him, embracing him, wrapping around him. It's tendrils grabbed his arms and legs. It kissed his cheek and flooded his blond hair.

Fiora, Isaribi and Mei watched as the kanji for 4 started to glow white. Naruto remembered this feeling and claimed it. He raised his hand into the air. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** Naruto uttered as he slammed the prison floor. The room filled with smoke and Isaribi was forced to back away from the door as the smoke flew out of the open bars. Swiftly, Naruto's mind was assaulted. This person…he went through their memories. They flashed before his eyes, their strife, their pain, their strength and their fears. Like an old video he watched as the person's life flashed through his eyes. Their life forging them into the person they were today. The way the darkness hugged their body. Naruto turned a glance to Fiora. She stared into his eyes and nodded. This…was all she could think of. Naruto turned back to the smoke. Out of the smoke, came a trail of shadows. How had Naruto never noticed so many shadows?

The smoke dissipated and everyone saw that it was empty. Isaribi blinked as did Mei, but Naruto and Fiora could tell. Naruto's summoning hadn't failed. He could feel the person looking at him, observing him, judging him, evaluating him. Just as he was doing. His eyes followed the figure around the room before they rested behind him. Naruto turned and noticed dark-purple claws gently rest on his shoulder. "So this is the reason the Institute of War has claimed Miss Laurent to be away for…maintenance. Interesting," the voice said soothingly in Naruto's ear. Naruto turned his blue eyes and stared into bright yellow eyes. The Kanji for 4 glowed brightly on his hand. The name of the person filled his mind.

" _Evelynn, the Widowmaker,"_ Naruto thought to himself as everyone noticed a blue-skinned woman creep out of the shadows, hanging over Naruto's body like a fine cloak. "Oh, this is going to be fun. I can tell," the woman named Evelyn said with a light giggle that filled the prison.

* * *

 _ **KG: I suppose I can stop there. Sigh, I really wanted to get this out too commemorate Worlds. It just didn't happen. I hate my job sometimes. But I guess I can use this to commemorate the end of Season 6 for anyone who plays League of Legends.**_

 _ **Wifey: Yeah yeah, now that we're done, you owe me! Big time! Pay up you SSG-loving idiot!**_

 _ **KG: THEY ALMOST WON AND YOU KNOW IT!**_

 _ **Wifey: Doesn't matter! They got S-K-T-ed! Now you're about to get F-U-C-K-ed if you don't pay up!**_

 _ **KG: F-U-C-K-ed in a good way?**_

 _ **Wifey: Shut up.**_

 _ **KG: Sigh, fine, what do you want?**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh trust me! I got a week to figure it out.**_

 _ **KG: Ugh, you're going to milk this aren't you?**_

 _ **Wifey: …you mean like you would have done to me if you had won?**_

 _ **KG: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**_

 _ **Wifey: Come on, bae! There is a shoe sale today and I have a loving someone to carry my bags.**_

 _ **KG: (GROAN!) That's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **Wifey: ….Oh wait that's perfect! Thx bae! You are forbidden from Cream Soda for 2 months!**_

 _ **KG: WHAT?!**_

 _ **Wifey: Bye everyone. Respect the cream!**_

 _ **KG: Wait, you can just change the bet like tha….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wifey: Shouldn't you be catering to your audience now?**_

 _ **KG: Just a second! Almost there! HAHAHA! D'CANE GOES BOOM YA DUMB B*TCH! WTF?! FUCKIN' KHA'ZIX MAN! NOOB CHAMP RITO! NERF!**_

 _ **Wifey: Forgot your bugsplat at home?**_

 _ **KG: Not the time bae.**_

 _ **Wifey: Just write.**_

 _ **KG: Sigh, fine. Sheesh it's just fuckin toxicity everywhere today isn't it?**_

 _ **Music of the Month: Warriors by CHEST (inspired by Imagine Dragons)**_

 _ **Quote: "Strategy requires thought, tactics require observation." by Max Euwe.**_

* * *

Evelynn didn't know whether to count herself as fortunate or lucky for this turn of events. She had just been finished dealing with a client who…decided to test her measure of skills after the job was completed. Evelynn didn't particularly like the fact that she had been cornered so easy, but she had been a little distracted by the days events of her time. It had been a tiring day and she would have liked to have rested, which is probably why she found herself in that predicament in the first place.

Anyway, with her being surrounded by the goons of society, she had given herself a resounding grumble at having to get her hands dirty once again, but then she heard the sound of something pleasant calling to her. The voice eased her body and soul, telling her to come to it. Evelynn didn't bother resisting as it was so much better than dealing with the company she had been keeping right then. The voice took her away and it led her right to her unknown caller. How unexpected that the Widowmaker would meet the Grand Duelist, and in chains no less.

"So you're the one who called me? I wasn't expecting someone so young to have an such a resounding voice," Evelynn said as her sharp claws trailed over Naruto's shoulders. She watched as Naruto gave her an inquisitive look. Evelynn couldn't help, but grin. She knew she was going to be right. This was going to be fun.

Naruto stared into the Widowmaker's yellow eyes. He gave Fiora a small glance. He was surprised to see a small look of disdain on the Grand Duelist's face, but he didn't comment on it. Besides, he was brought back to focus on Evelynn. Off just his instinct, Naruto knew that this woman was very dangerous and if the life that this woman lived on a daily basis was ever part of the norm in Runeterra then Naruto would definitely have to be on his guard. The Widowmaker was perhaps as deadly as she was enticing. From deep within, Naruto felt something burning…something animalistic when he looked at Evelynn, but for all his life he couldn't identify it. What he COULD identify though…was the natural curiosity in Evelynn's eyes.

"That's enough Widowmaker! You can cease your incessant staring!" Fiora uttered which broke Naruto and Evelynn's gazes. Fiora couldn't begin to explain why she felt irritated at the sight. Perhaps it was because it wounded her very pride that she had to resort to asking Evelynn, of all people, for help. Perhaps she didn't like this situation! OR perhaps it was a combination of all these things. She wasn't sure, but Fiora would have greatly appreciated Evelynn not being so close to Naruto. The sight made her angry.

Evelynn smirked before she leaned up and faced Fiora. The two champions looked at each other for a brief moment. "You wound me, Grand Duelist. I have been called here and I don't have the right to be curious? Plus there is the fact that we're inside of a cell. We're a little far from Demacia and Noxus aren't we?" Evelynn asked, her tone forcing Fiora to keep her calm.

"You were summoned her the exact same method that I was. You know the situation already. We're on a tight timetable," Fiora reasoned. Evelynn glanced back to the steel door that was their cage. Isaribi swallowed her dread at the figure who was in the cell with the prisoners. Mei just attempted to make herself as small as possible which probably had her shifting behind Naruto's back.

"Ah yes, there is the matter of your apparent execution tomorrow. And why should I go out of my way to help you? It would be a lot easier for me to deal with Demacian clientele if you weren't around. I don't see why I should get involved," Evelynn said which made Fiora harden her eyes. Isaribi and Mei were silent. Well, Mei was pretty obvious, but her mind was a swirl of thoughts and emotions. Evelynn just continued to smile at Fiora while the Grand Duelist's patience truly wearing thin.

"You're going to help us because you have no other options," Naruto said which got Evelynn and Fiora to glance at him. He saw Evelynn's eyes look at him curiously, their sinister yellow locked on his body, but Naruto held his nerve. "You're too interested. Whenever you've seen something interesting you have always taken it…just like a thief in the night and right now you're so interested in the place I have summoned you. You wonder if there's anything here that you can sell back on Runeterra. You know that anything you find her is of great value to you. Even if you claim you don't care about things like money or finances…even you know that your abilities require special equipment," Naruto said.

Evelynn turned her full body to Naruto and placed her hands on her hips. What an interesting young man that came before her. She couldn't deny that he was right, well he was so right that it kind of scared her. This actually was a potential well of information that she hadn't even begun to explore yet. Who knew what she could find here and who knew what this could mean for some other potential clients. That said, Evelynn didn't know any of the procedures of how she got her. She would truly sound like a babbling numbskull if she said she got here because a voice led her here. Even she didn't fully believe that.

Evelynn grinned. From what she could tell, this cell had been the home of these people for a either a week or two. They, and by extension she, were all going to die tomorrow unless she helped. Evelynn didn't lose her grin as she walked up to Naruto. By her rather shortish statue made her at Naruto's eye level. The scrapping of her steel and bone coated heels upon the floor made everyone wince until she stood face to face with Naruto. "You planned this didn't you?" She asked. This got Naruto to frown at her for a moment before he released a breath.

"You make it sound like you wouldn't be helping if I told you 'yes' anyway. Am I wrong?" Naruto asked. Evelynn broke her gaze with Naruto for a moment and looked back to Fiora. The Grand Duelist just kept a solid frown on her face, but Evelynn didn't particularly care about that. She then turned back to Naruto and she jabbed him in the chest with one of her claws. "Uzumaki Naruto. Make sure you stay alive," Evelynn said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her wondering why she had told him such a thing, but he only watched as the blue-skinned female assassin stepped back.

"Very well, I will assist you. I suppose we all have something to gain out of this. You get your freedom and I get what I want. So is our introduction finished to your liking?" Evelynn asked rather smoothly Naruto noticed. Naruto only nodded before he watched Isaribi look out into the hallway. It wasn't nearly as bright as before and sharp clanging noises were beginning to set in. Isaribi sighed. Sometimes the cells were too damn creepy for her liking at night time.

"Should we go over the plan with her?" Isaribi asked. Naruto and Fiora would have nodded, but Evelynn shook her head. "I am aware of your little plan already. I know all of his memories after all," Evelynn said, sending a pointed look at Naruto. She then smiled and came over to the cage. It was still early in the night as the sun in this world had just fallen so they could act just yet. Evelynn knew this and she was fine with that. She needed a little preparation anyway.

"Isaribi, when does the supply ship arrive?" Naruto asked. Isaribi quickly went over the notes in her head before she began to answer Naruto's question. "From the notes it usually arrives an hour past midnight," Isaribi said. Naruto placed a finger to his chin and nodded with a thanks to Isaribi for her answer. His mind began to turn. An hour past midnight was five hours from now and by that time they had to be at the ship, subdue it and then get out. They had to do all of this without raising a sound and to make it worse they couldn't even practice, this was the only chance they were going to get.

"Alright, Evelynn-san, when you make your way out of the cells you have two objectives, retrieve Fiora-san's blade, and then take out all of the guards that surround the compound. You have an hour to get this done and I don't care how you do it so long as you do it silently and without getting caught," Naruto said and he noticed The Widowmaker sending him a rather harsh glare perhaps of him in doubt of her abilities. Naruto only returned her glare back to her.

"I don't care about your previous thefts. Not many of the people you have stolen from have been shinobi. If I recall you even tried to steal from a clan of shinobi once and that didn't turn out well for you," Naruto responded which Evelynn narrowed her yellow eyes at him and, simultaneously, Fiora raised an eyebrow at. The Grand Duelist hadn't known that, though then again perhaps the Widowmaker wasn't doing her job if Fiora HAD learned about it. So, there were some places that not even the famed Widowmaker could reach. If Fiora didn't so desperately need Evelynn's help then a small smile might have wandered onto her face.

"Very well, and what should I know?" Evelynn asked, though she was clearly not happy with the situation nor the words that Naruto expressed. Naruto knew what Evelynn was asking in that question and he had to praise her as a person. She was fishing. Already she already trying to find out what she could use in this world to her advantage and right now her well of knowledge was Naruto. Naruto found it funny that she would use that simple fishing tactic against him of all people and if he were anyone else he might have fallen for it. So, Naruto decided to answer her.

"I'll be sure to give you a more thorough rundown some other time as explaining what chakra is would take days and that's not even what it does. I'll just say that with chakra, shinobi are capable of using all five primary elements of nature which are water, earth, air, fire, and lightning. I remember my teacher speaking that shinobi are naturally aligned to one element, that is one that they most identify with and can wield more easily than the others. Then he explained to me that there are some who can naturally wield two elements and create sub-elements of these abilities. Take for instance a person who can wield fire and water elements. Put those together and they create steam, I guess, or some other element. Mainly you just have to be wary of those people," Naruto said and Evelynn just nodded. She hated the limited information, but it would have to do.

"Anything else?" Evelynn asked. Naruto thought about something at the top of his head and answered. "Just be careful about how you approach killing. Shinobi are trained to sense someone's intent to kill. I'm sure you've come across that before. Just watch that," Naruto said. Evelynn sighed. She had come across that though she more assumed it was just a heightened sense of someone's perception, but she supposed this young man in front of her had a point.

"I see. Well then, I guess I had better get started," Evelynn said with a small grin. Isaribi turned around and gasped as she noticed the white mist slowly beginning to cover the ground. "Hey! Let me in! They're going to know I'm here if the mist hits!" Isaribi said. Evelynn looked down at the lock on the door and chuckled. Cheap knockoff stuff something like this was. Everyone watched as Evelynn lifted up her heels and stabbed the bladed heel into the keyhole and then, with deadly strength and precision, she swung her leg down, snapping the lock. The lock fell to the ground with a hard thud. Isaribi pushed open the door and then entered the cell just as the mist began to flood the area.

Suddenly the lights in the cells went out as per the usual shutdown. Everyone was shrouded in darkness, but they could at least see that the door was closed. Well? Shall we hurry this plan of yours along? I am quite busy," Evelynn said and Fiora resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Fiora couldn't possibly imagine what the Widowmaker needed to do that kept her busy, but now wasn't the time and Fiora would have really liked to have her blade back and then she would show that thousandth-rate swordswoman the true definition of swordplay.

Naruto turned to Isaribi and nodded. Isaribi gave a calming breath and it was then that she could feel her whole body tighten as her skin turned shades of light green and dark green. Mei, Naruto, Fiora, and Evelynn watched as fins appeared on her head, and then came her webbed hands and legs. The scales looked just like the ones that Naruto, Fiora and Evelynn, through Naruto's memories she had acquired on being summoned, saw in the reports that Naruto was able to obtain from the observation room of Amachi. Her teeth even seemed a tad sharper than regular humans, but Naruto assumed that was more her mutation process than anything else.

Once Isaribi was finished, she kept her eyes closed for a moment. She honestly dreaded even staring at this appearance by herself and she really didn't want to see the looks of disgust on everyone's face, but…Naruto told her that as long as she liked herself then it didn't matter what others thought of her. Perhaps she just had to keep that mentality and she wouldn't want to go bury herself into a hole.

So, Isaribi opened her eyes and she just saw everyone looking at her, without a word being spoken. "Alright Isaribi, hurry and wash Evelynn-san down in water to drop her temperature. She'll then make it past the door, disable this jutsu, retrieve our things and then we'll leave via the supply ship," Naruto said. Isaribi couldn't stop the smile that began to spread across her face upon seeing Naruto disregard her appearance. She only nodded as Evelynn stood in a small corner of the cell while everyone moved to the side. Isariibi faced Evelynn and quickly smacked her hands together.

" **Suiton: Taihōdan( Water Release: Great Cannon Ball Technique),"** Isaribi exclaimed as a burst of water blasted from her mouth and over Evelynn's body. Fiora, supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when she saw the things that these people could do, but it was still a rather impressive sight nonetheless. Granted back in Valoran and Runeterra things like this were perhaps simple for the most basic mages, but watching it be performed by those who wielded no such thing was still remarkable in her eyes.

For about ten to fifteen minutes, Isaribi pushed her chakra to its limits as she continued to spray Evelynn down with her very cold water jutsu. She then quickly stopped and everyone could see the Widomaker drenched from head to toe in water, and if Fiora were honest then she would have said that maybe she got just tad bit of pleasure out of seeing the annoyed look on the Widowaker's face. "Alright, that should be enough. Just remember what you have to do and you should be fun," Naruto said and Evelynn merely took a deep breath to calm herself. She then opened the door and everyone watched the shadows overtake her just in time for the doors to close. Naruto and Isaribi looked out of the bars, but they noticed that Evelynn was nowhere to seen as it was much too dark and if Naruto was getting a better understanding of Evelynn, then he could only say that this suited her purposes just fine.

Naruto exhaled a breath and then moved from the bar handles. This was all they could do right now. All they could do was pin their entire hopes on a mercenary, and one that Naruto was pretty sure didn't really want to be in this situation anyway. He turned back to the Grand Duelist and noticed her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. "You seem displeased," Naruto said which got the head of the Laurent House to look at him. He could see it in her eyes and then he understood. She had wounded her pride for everyone's safety. It must have been a massive pill to swallow for someone as proud as Fiora Laurent to ask for help.

"A lot of things are currently upsetting Monsieur Uzumaki," Fiora said as Naruto and Fiora stared at each other for a time. Naruto could see the telltale signs of anger in those sharp eyes of Demacian warrior. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I know we might not have been able to get out of this situation without your help. For that, I humbly thank you," Naruto said as he looked back at the door while Fiora looked off to the side.

Meanwhile, Evelynn traveled in the shadows, but her steps were so silent that no one could have guessed she was even present. She walked through the mist and it coated her body like a fine coat. Truly, even wanted to wonder how she had gotten herself into this situation, but the lure of her current summoner's voice was too strong. It resounded through her being and it forced her to obey. Granted Evelynn was never one for 'obeying' anything, but she felt too tempted to ignore that strong voice and now she was using her abilities in the service of that voice. Honestly, she wondered if she was getting too soft.

Evelynn set her thoughts aside as she maneuvered through the mist and she was still freezing cold, but she ignored it for not raising her body temperature. Her heels silently struck the ground as she came up to the large prison door. She could see the massive dent in its interior, no doubt from the time when Evelynn had seen Uzumaki Naruto's ferocious side against the ones who stood against him. Evelynn gave a small smile before she took a calming breath. Instantly she placed her heel on the door and she raised her leg before she slammed the heel of her…heels into the iron door causing it to dent. She slammed it over and over before her heel stabbed through the door and the Widowmaker swung her leg down slicing the iron door in half and she widened the opening that she created which allowed the shadows from the prison cells to slowly seep to the outside and Evelynn smiled before she crawled through the opening and made her way away from the jail cells.

Evelynn, with the help of the shadows coating her body, made her way up a long flight of stairs, but Evelynn made it up them with expert precision and movement. She made it up to one of the hallways and she looked out into the darkness around one of the corners, perhaps a good thing for her was that she was just so in tune with the shadows that her eyes could see through the darkness and she noticed nothing just yet, but she could see a shining light coming through the open, wooden-barred windows. Evelynn watched as her shadows faded away from the light and she waited for it to pass before she walked up to the window and looked out of it.

Evelynn was surprised by what she saw. "I suppose I should be lucky I answer him. I get to see something very nice," she said as she watched men and women move around outside the building both with boxes and others training themselves. She could hears shouts of commands from other, what she assumed to be, superior officers of command. She noticed the watchtower quickly forming back over its route and she ducked behind the wall she was just at and she watched it pass by the spot she was just at. It stopped for a second longer than usual before it continued on its way and Evelynn smirked. Very interesting, indeed.

Evelynn made her way back to another part of the hallways and moved with hidden grace as her heels made not one single utterance of sound. She almost appeared to glide overtop the shadows as she came to the end of another hallway and she peeked her eyes around a corner and her yellow eyes glowed sinisterly when she saw a guard with a flashlight by one of the hallways corridors. If Evelynn was recalling the map correctly then past the area where she was currently was the main room where Uzumaki Naruto, and Fiora Laurent had met those swordsmen for the first time. Evelynn sighed, but she kept her head together. Her summoner had told her not to let her intent to kill this person show because apparently they had some sort of precognitive sense for it. Granted that made her assassinations a bit harder and she had only met a true handful of people in her life that had that kind of instinct. Talk about truly frustrating, but Evelynn stilled her breathe before she slowly melded into the shadows one more.

The guard gave a small grumble as he continued his guard duty. He couldn't wait to go home and eat his dinner, but most of all he couldn't wait for the execution tomorrow. Yet, the guard felt a hard shiver as he looked behind himself and he could see that it was dark. It was very dark and he swallowed a lump in his throat at the shadows which…seemed to almost look alive in a sense and this unnerved the man greatly. "Ugh, maybe I've been staring into the dark for too long," he said to himself before he shined his flashlight over to the imposing darkness and his screams were easily muffled when sharp claws exploded from the darkness and crunched his mouth and his cheeks shut with their grip. The man screamed as his cheeks began to bleed. He grabbed the hand and tried to release his face from it as hard as he could, but this vice-like grip was crushing his bones as he bled and he could hear chuckling, a melodious yet chilling laughter. His flashlight dropped and as it fell through the air and to the ground he got a glimpse of dark yellow eyes, blue skin, and sharp canines.

"Sleep," Evelynn said as the flashlight dropped off her face and bashed into the ground and no screams were heard, but a loud crunching sound came across the hallway before the man dropped to the ground…with his body covered in multiple spikes that protruded from his face, head, ears, stomach, and anywhere else that the spikes could have hit him. He fell down, dead. Evelynn stepped from the shadows and wiped the blood from her hands on the man's clothes and the shadows moved forward and covered the man's body as Evelynn continued forward and the body was gone, almost as if it never existed in the first place.

Evelynn craned her neck and smiled with a lick of her lips before she walked up to the door and she slowly opened it, but she gave a pause once the door creaked and she gently backed away from the door before crushing the flashlight under her heels. She then slowly opened the door more and she found no one inside which made her decide to open the door fully, albeit more quietly. The shadows that hugged her flooded the room as she looked around and she could see a dented wall and a split in half table. No doubt the Grand Duelist had fun in here before she was put in her cell.

From her memories of the map that Naruto had given her then she was now on the main floor which led to the outside from the door that was facing her way. To the left were the stairs to the kitchen and above that were the stairs to the archives. She was sure that there were more guards and, understandably, there wasn't that much talk on the guard detail. Evelynn was sure that when the guard changed that they found someone missing then that would warrant an investigation. Never mind that she was on a timetable already and she only had her internal clock to remind her of her time. Damn, what a time to forget her uniform that had her watch.

Evelynn sighed before she continued moving. She made it past the center of the room and walked up the stairs to the archives. She was getting information and she would get it now. She carefully walked up the stairs and looked over the area. She frowned upon seeing that there were no guards. She looked around, but she could see nothing, yet her internal senses were telling her that this hallway was not what it appeared to be, but she had to get across the hallway. Evelynn looked at the ground and then at the far off corridor. She took a piece of her hair and blew it with her lips. The hair flew through the wind before it gently landed on the floor and Evelynn watched as five sets of shuriken fired from the opposing wall to her side which made her dodge. Evelynn smiled. "How unsightly. If poor me had walked into that I would no doubt turn into cheese," Evelynn said as she looked at the shuriken that were embedded in the wall.

She plucked them out of the wall and looked them over. They were obviously very sharp and very well-crafted. Evelynn looked at the floor and then at the shuriken. This reminded her of when she infiltrated the under streets of Zaun, polluted as it was. She gave a small smirk as a plan began to form in her head. Quite specifically, traps like this were easy avoidable. Evelynn quickly threw the shuriken pieces at different sections of the floor and she watched as they landed before she dashed off in a heavy sprint. Her heels stabbed the floor at the same time the shuriken slammed down and she watched a barrage of kunai and shuriken hail themselves at her and she quickly jumped to the side. Her body floated through the air as she dodged each and every kunai expertly. She smiled and winked to herself when a kunai sailed by her head so close that she was capable of seeing her yellow eyes. She then landed on the other side. "Hmph, too simple for the likes of me," she said before she walked off.

Evelynn made it up a flight of stairs and came up to a door. She leaned to the wall next to it and grabbed the handle. She then opened the door and looked inside. She saw a lot of cabinets and drawers. Evelynn quickly made her presence known into the room. She didn't turn on the light switch and she carefully opened the cabinets. She found lots and lots of papers. In fact, she found too many for her to truly take. She pulled out a folder and looked it over. She frowned as it looked just like a supply list. She placed it away before looking at some more files. Evelynn felt her curiosity heighten as she read some medical reports, some what she assumed to be battle stances, and even some ways of creating blades of this world.

Evelynn's eyes gleamed over all of this, but she remembered the timetable that she had. So Evelynn grabbed a handful of papers and folded them all as best she could before she handed them to the shadows. There was a true reason Evelynn loved the shadows more than anything and she watched the shadows consume the papers for her later use. Shadows were everywhere and shadows were eternal.

Evelynn looked around the room one more time before she left and made her way back to where she came from. Now was the time to make her way out of the building and to the main objectives. She entered the darkness and made it to the front door without any trouble and she carefully opened the door. From what she knew, Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja just like the Eye of Twilight and the Master of Shadows, so that also meant that nearly everyone in his world was as well and Evelynn did not like shinobi if only for the reason that it was very difficult to sneak past them and she hated sharing the shadows with anyone else, but Evelynn decided to not complain. Her memory took her back to the map that the fish girl had and she tried to remember as much of the information as she could, but then again Evelynn was used to working with a limited time table and limited information.

Evelynn looked into the darkness, her enhanced vision allowed her to see who was in the trees and she gave a small smirk as she watched the clouds slowly cover the moon and the shadows grew even thicker and she slipped into the darkness and none of the guards knew otherwise because while they were exceptional as seeing in the dark, they were still human before an inhuman-looking opponent. This was the type of mission Evelynn lived for.

-x-

In the trees, a shinobi and a kunoichi kept watch in the trees as they looked down at the main building and the man sighed as his kunoichi partner turned her head to him, 'I swear Jinpachi-sama, Ameyuri-sama, and Kuriarare-sama are all paranoid. We have the mist circulating the prison floors right now. Why are they so concerned that we're going to let the prisoners escape? It's not like they have anywhere to go. We're on an island. They'd be swimming with the sharks before they got even ten feet into the water,' he complained and the woman just shrugged her shoulders before she continued looking at the door.

"Orders are orders. And while I agree with you, I still guess they don't want to take any chances. Besides, everyone's looking forward to the execution tomorrow. Let's just do this, get through our shift, and then we can wake up tomorrow to get more of a crappy day," she said and he just nodded as they continued to look out over the door. However, the male suddenly cringed and chuckled nervously. "Hehe, sorry hold down the fort for me. Gotta relieve myself," he said and the woman grimaced before she shooed him away with a groan at how she got such an incompetent teammate, but she watched him leave before she sent her eyes back to the door.

Minutes and minutes passed and the kunoichi slowly started to get worried when her partner didn't return and she gave a hard sigh before she stood up. "Stupid idiot. Why do I have to go look for you?" she asked as she moved from her post and quickly bird-whistled her situation towards the other members and she got the reply to go an investigate and that was what she did. She jumped down to ground level and walked around the forested area. She pushed some of the brushes out of her way before she bird whistled for her partner. She didn't get a reply and she gave an agitated sigh and she just imagined her dumbass partner getting himself tied up on his pants with his dick out while he pissed on himself. She couldn't resist the small giggle that escaped her lips at the sight and the stories she would tell of it.

A rustle from the bushes forced away her attention and she gave a glance to the left. "OI you idiot! You could at least reply when people are calling for you! What are you fuckin' doing?" she asked and she made it through the shrubbery and she looked up. She could feel her blood run cold as her eyes turned from confusion and into pure dread as she saw her partner and the way his blood dropped down like a fountain in front of her eyes. His body was pieced by at least three massive spike that split his spine and came through his mouth, one of his eyes, and through his left shoulder and she could see his disgusting corpse slowly slide down the spikes trapping his body even further in and the kunoichi shivered as his limbs twitched before dying lifelessly as the last ounces of life escaped his body.

The kunoichi quickly took a step back in utter fear and she quickly began to reach for the kunai that were holstered in her pouch, but she could feel something behind her. She looked down at the ground at her feet and under the shadow of the moon she could see another shadow opposite her own and…were shadows always this heavy-looking? She turned her head around and stared right into the yellowest eyes she had ever seen and before she could even open her mouth to sound the alarm she found her mouth covered in a dangerous vice-like grip that she could feel crush the bones of her face. She grabbed her assailants arm and found her touch to be very cold. "Do you fear the shadows? Well, like your associate here…you will," she said as the last thing the kunoichi was light chuckling over the section of the forest that she was in.

After some time, Evelynn wiped her hands off from some blood that dripped from them and she admired her work before she continued on her way. She quickly, expertly, and sneakily made her way out of the bushes and to her next objective. She still had to take out the watchtower light and she still had to get the Grand Duelist's saber. Evelynn weighed the pros and cons of going after each in her head before she settled on the saber. She figured it would be better that she knew where she was going while there was still light out while allowing her summoner and his other prisoners to escape when she took out the watchtower light because given how guarded that tower looked, Evelynn knew that when she took it down there would be a massive problem that she wasn't ready to deal with yet.

With that being said, Evelynn walked carefully through the bushes and had herself hidden away from many a people. She had the opportunity to observe the combat practice of these people and, while she didn't really care that much, she still had to admit that they all seemed very different from many of the people she had viewed in her own world. However this new curiosity didn't stop her from making sure to dispose of anyone in her way ranging from guards, to servants, and to traders. She eliminated all who stood between her and her target, but she made sure that she didn't take out too many people as Evelynn knew that if too many people went missing then there would be a search starting and she didn't want to have anyone on her trail as of yet, well or at all, but that was beside the point.

After about half an hour of walking, Evelynn climbed up a small hill and noticed a rather small looking run-down complex. Her eyes scanned the area she was already suspicious that there were no guards around, but years of her trained expertise had told her that this was a dangerous place to go into and if she was remembering the map that her acquaintances had given her then she was looking at the sleeping quarters for those three swordsmen and judging from her summoner's introduction of them then apparently these weren't like the fodder that she had currently disabled.

One thing that Evelynn noticed was the many guards around the complex. It had even more than that shabby prison did and Evelynn looked at about five groups of three shinobi and that was only on the outer perimeter. She had no true idea of what laid inside. Truthfully, it reminded her of the time she had stolen from The Mad Chemist. Difficult it was, but she had done it for some poor Zaun imbecile. He had died a week later. Poor sap. But, Evelynn got back to her task at hand. She looked up at the moon and she could see clouds quickly beginning to cover it. It looked about a minute off of her position and over that time Evelynn watched the mechanical movements of these people and she memorized some of their habits and their faults. One guy had a crimp in his step, and another was disabled in the left eye. She took into account all of these things and as the clouds covered the moon, she faded away into the shadows.

A guard on the ground floor kept along his route as he shined his flashlight into the darkness. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but as a shinobi he understood that unordinary things were come in this profession. He shined his flashlight into the brushes and he flinched when he thought he saw the bushes move awkwardly despite there being no presence of wind. He frowned and reached for his pouch. "ground team, I have some disturbance in the area. Planning to investigate, over," he said and he walked towards the bushes as he slowly pulled out a kunai. He quickly scanned the dark and dense overgrowth, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes scanned the area as best they could and he never saw Evelynn walk past him, the shadows her friend as she continued to the side of the wall before leaving the guard very confused about what he had seen.

Evelynn leaned up against the wall making sure to cut off the line of sight of those who she could see were in the trees and on the rooftops. She also kept a passing eye on the guard who was still checking out the scene that she had just been at and she quickly, yet quietly opened one of the windows, quite surprised that it wasn't locked. She stepped through the window sill and gently closed the window behind herself. She looked around, but there was currently no one within her field of view. She hated that light from the house was limiting her use of her abilities, but she would have to make due.

Evelynn had to admit, she hated wooden floors. Walking on hard surfaces such as wooden floors with her type of heels was exceedingly difficult for her with how much clattering they could do on the hard floor, but Evelynn managed as best she could. She ended down a hallway and she noticed an open door with a light coming from it. Slowly and cautiously she came up to the side of the door. She made sure to only have one of her eyes glancing into the room and she was nearly surprised when a vase flew past her and into the wall next to her. "CURSE THAT DAMN BRAT!" Evelynn looked back into the room and she noticed the man who had stabbed her summoner and had been the leader of this whole ordeal they were going through.

"Stop throwing shit. You're only going to make your injury worse," she noticed the one wrapped in many bandages had said to the one with only one eye visible. "Fuck off Kushimaru! Look at my damn leg! I am going to make sure that brat is given hell for this before I execute him!" the one with the eye said while the one named Kushimaru snorted. Evelynn narrowed her eyes for a moment at those words, but she kept her presence as low as all her training and experience had given her.

"Well, this is your own fault and you getting irritated isn't going to make it any better. The pieces of shit will be dead before noon tomorrow and we can get on with our plan. Now if you don't mind your dumbass needs to sleep. I'm going to meet with the supply ship. Make sure you don't break anymore…," Evelynn widened her eyes when a kunai slid past her face grazing the edge of her cheek before it stabbed itself into the wall behind her. Evelynn looked at the cut on her cheek and blinked. But a small smile appeared on her face. So…this was what real deal shinobi were like in this world?

Evelynn made sure to keep her blood from falling to the floor as Jinpachi frowned. "….vases. I like those. Hmph, I hate having too many shadows around here. Even with the lights on it's dark. Anyway, I'm out of here. Now stop throwing a damn fit," Kushimaru said as he walked towards the door. He looked around for a second before he grabbed his kunai and he noticed just a slight edge of blood on it. He growled. "Useless guards. What's the point in having them if they can't even dodge?" Kushimaru asked before he walked off, never looking up as Evelynn hung from the ceiling and Evelynn watched him go down the hallway before she dropped down to the ground as lightly as she could and she touched her grazed cheek. Well, it seemed that this world wasn't as soft as she had pictured previously, but still no one marred her face and got away with it. That said, Evelynn had a mission and time didn't permit vendettas. She walked past the room that the one-eyed man was in and made her way through the rest of the halls.

It had taken Evelynn perhaps a good half an hour of her time to just make sure that she wasn't caught by any of the personnel that were assigned to the building, but she finally came to another room and walked inside. It was more living quarters, but she paused upon someone speaking, "How the hell do you even fight with this stick? Look at me, Ameyuri Ringo wielder of the Holy Stick bitches! That bitch has to be off her rocker if she thinks she can fight with this thing," Evelynn looked on and she noticed the woman that her summoner encountered of the trio balancing the saber of the House of Laurent like it was a mere paperweight toy to be played with. Evelynn would have found the sight amusing if she didn't have to focus so hard.

Evelynn watched as the woman named Ameyuri laughed to herself before she sighed and held her sword to her eyes while Evelynn frowned. When you're an assassin doing…assassin works you learn to handle and tell body posture and positioning. It was a skill that every assassin had to pick up in their life or they would end up dead, and right now the way that this Ameyuri's body just fell into a tight, defensive posture told Evelynn that she was aware she was being watched.

Evelynn was not known for being caught off-guard twice in a row. In her mind, no one was ever going to get the jump on her like that and that was why she was able to easily grab the kunai that had sailed for her face. Honestly, such hostile people with their little knives. Evelynn pulled the kunai down from her face and she heard Ameyuri chuckle. "Kushimaru and that dumbass Jinpachi must be getting rusty if they let you pass by here. You're with the brat, aren't you?" Ameyuri asked without even turning around. Evelynn merely gave a small smile. And, since the jig was up, Evelynn stepped out of the shadows, her heels chattering on the wooden boards with purpose.

Ameyuri merely continued to look out her window and from its reflective face she could see the bluish-purple…thing that came from the shadows and took a step right next to her. "Would it bother you if I was?" Evelynn asked as she looked out the window and at the moon of her summoner's world, the exact same shape as the one in her world. Evelynn then turned a small look towards Ameyuri Ringo and the female of the trip chuckled as she closed her eyes. "One word and I could have you killed right before my eyes like you were nothing more than a common civilian, no matter what you are," Ameyuri said and the Widowmaker merely looked out of the window.

"I see another demonstration of my talents is in order. Many of my clients have doubted my abilities, but none more brazen then the person I am currently speaking with. I admit I had a small amount of amusement dealing with some of your forces. Though I must say they seem very incompetent compared to the three of you. Though I would assume that you have some other objective in mind?" Evelynn asked and the Widowmaker didn't flinch before Fiora's saber came up to her neck courtesy of Ameyuri Ringo. "I hate being bored. That brat is the single most fun thing that has come to this island in a very long time. Heh, I would have found some way to save him tomorrow. No one's going to kill off the source of my entertainment," Ameyuri said and Evelynn merely gave a sharp grin before the two fell into silence for a short time.

Finally, Evelynn's ears picked up and she quickly managed to catch the guard of Fiora's saber. She held the blade of the Laurent House and noticed Ameyuri standing to her feet and walking over to her shower. "I'm going to take a bath. Don't be here when I get out. I'll be honest, I don't see the point to that piece of shit blade that bitch keeps thinking about. Acting like she's so damn superior with it. When you return to them, you'd better tell her that I will be coming for her and I will show her just how what this 'hundredth-rate' swordsman can do. Oh and tell the brat that the supply ship will be docking at the otherwise of the island. They can sneak off through that," Ameyuri said before she closed the door to the bathroom behind her, which had Evelynn looking at it for a moment. She then smiled. An interesting world this place truly was.

-x-

On the ground floor, an unlucky guard had the misfortune of having his neck snapped ending his life as Evelynn came down from the second floor building. The blood poured from his mouth before the shadows overtook Evelynn's body and she dashed off into the trees without a sound being heard from her steps. She dashed through the shrubbery and the trees with grace as she managed to make a way for herself to get back to near the prison area. She began to find the familiar surfaces of the building as well as the multitude of people still working around the area. "Now comes the fun part," Evelynn said to herself as she noticed the standing watchtower.

Evelynn looked around and she could hear more and more people talking. She noticed the rather long cable connected to the watchtower and down to the ground. She knew that she couldn't cut the cable before of the position that it was in and so she had to remain stealthy in her approach otherwise some of the guards would know if she had cut the cable and would move in to investigate. She didn't have time for them to do that so she merely followed the cable to where it was located. She made sure to keep herself hidden among the shadows and the bushes as she maneuvered herself through the thicket.

After about five minutes of walking, Evelynn came to a very large tent and she quickly took note generator inside of it. She also noted about three guards stationed around its perimeter and she gave a small sigh. She figured it was time for her get to back to her old habits. Evelynn calmly slithered her way into one of the nearby brushes. She gave a glance over one of its shrubs and saw two of the guards speaking with one another. She supposed she should have thanked whatever force was looking out for her as she had a bit more luck on her side before she quickly came up to the lone guard on the left side of the tent. The woman never knew what hit her as Evelynn clawed out her throat and left her in a pool of her own blood before she returned to the shadows of the bushes. She then lightly dug her heels into the ground which forced a spike to erupt from the earth and she pulled it out.

Evelynn flipped the spike in her hands for a short time before she swiped her arm and threw the spike through the hole in the tent. The spike stabbed itself into a small crevice of the generation and Evelynn ducked her head down as the generator suddenly exploded rocking the very earth she stood on as its flames made it into the trees. "What the hell just happened?! Someone give me status report! What the fuck is going on?! Respond! Somebody respond! We've gone dark! We've gone dark!" She could hear so many commands being thrown around and codes that she didn't have time to decipher, but with the light out she smiled as she crept away without so much as a sound amongst the chaos. She watched as men and women scrambled to put out the fire as it began to spread across the trees and the bushes and while she was rather intrigued by the sight of these people firing water from their mouths like they were fish, she still recognized her timetable and made her way back to the main building she had started in.

Evelynn walked the familiar halls that she had slain her victims in and she walked down the familiar staircase and before long she finally made it back to the broken down door that she had ripped apart. Her footsteps still kept quiet as she continued moving. She noted that the mist was gone. No doubt the casters of the technique had decided to go investigate the disturbance in the area while she decided to join her company. _"I do hope you appreciate this, summoner. I don't do such things for just anyone,'_ Evelynn thought to herself and she quickly opened the door and she smiled seeing the looks on everyone's faces, especially the Grand Duelist.

Naruto stood to his feet and he stared into the eyes of the Widowmaker. "I assume from the noise outside, that was you?" he asked and Evelynn gave a small grin. "I am very well worth my abilities in all areas, summoner. Do try to not lose your blade again, Grand Duelist,' Evelynn said before she tossed the head of the Laurent House her blade. Fiora gracefully took the handle, its firm familiar grip softening in her hands. Naruto could see its shiny steel glimmer in the darkness before Fiora swung it through the air surprising everyone with the gust of wind that shot forth and then Fiora gave a hard lunge with her blade and then she withdrew. Fiora then glared at Evelynn.

"This changes nothing, Widowmaker. If we encounter one another again I will have you forfeit your life with honor. Which is more than I can say you would do for anyone else," Fiora said and Evelynn merely chuckled before she reached into the darkness and shadows. She pulled out a stack of papers. "Oh you don't have to worry about seeing me anytime soon, Grand Duelist. In fact, I fear I wouldn't be doing my work correctly if you did. Now then, I have indeed held my end of the bargain summoner as have you. I will be taking my leave," Evelynn said and Naruto merely hardened his gaze at her before Evelynn walked over to him placed a finger to his chin.

"However, play your cards right and I might make a deal with you again. It's been a very entertaining night," Evelynn said and Naruto watched as the kanji for 4 slowly began to fade away as the shadows overtook Evelynn's body. "Ah Summoner, before I leave, do continue to be entertaining. You have the eye of the female of the trio. She told me to inform you that the supply ship will be in a cove on the other side of the island. She looks forward to knocking the Grand Duelist down a peg. Ta ta," Evelynn said before she vanished from everyone's view.

Naruto could still hear the sounds of the people outside trying to organize themselves and he turned back to Fiora. "I assume you're going back home? You've been here long enough. I would have liked you here under more…peaceful conditions, but I guess that didn't work out," Naruto said and Fiora gave him a glance. "You assume wrong, Naruto Uzumaki. I am not one for revenge or vendettas, but I will not allow my honor to be tarnished by those three from before. I will stay at your side until I deem the matter to be sufficiently dealt with in my eyes," Fiora said which had Isaribi and Mei glancing at Naruto.

Naruto just gave a small smirk. "I had a feeling you would say that. That said, it looks like we're not as sneaky as we thought if Ameyuri already knew what our plan was," Naruto said and Isaribi quickly grew worried. "Then wouldn't that be us walking into a trap? That ship is our only way off the island," she said. Naruto quickly placed a finger to his chin.

"I honestly don't believe that. It very true that the ship is our only way off, but if Ameyuri really wanted to stop us then she would have quickly alerted everyone. Though that could also just mean she overconfident, but I'm willing to place my life on my first assumption. Plus the fact that Evelynn-san told us that Ameyuri plans to deal with Fiora-san then that means she also had a personal vendetta that she obviously doesn't want anyone else dealing with. Never the less, it's a risk, but I will bank on it. We have to move," Naruto said as he walked out of the door.

Fiora quickly came behind him and Isaribi swallowed the lump in her throat before she started moving as well. Naruto glanced back to make sure that everything was in order, but a frown swiftly marred his face when he saw only two people were following him. Naruto stopped the group and walked back to the door. He found the sight of Mei Terumi shaking as she looked at the wide, open door. "They will come to check on us, Mizukage-sama. We have to go," Naruto said as he held out his hand and he watched as Mei shied away from him and held her face from view. She tried to make herself seem as small as possible as she gently whimpered in the corner.

Naruto gently gazed at her form. He finally sighed. "I see. If that is what you want. I guess you just wanted to use me for temporary comfort. I will try and bring reinforcements for you as quickly as possible. I suppose this is where we part ways Terumi Mei. Farewell," Naruto said as he turned and walked away as Mei remained silent. Fiora watched Naruto with a critical eye while Isaribi glanced back uncertainly.

"But you know what they're going to do to her right? She won't survive long enough for us to bing back reinforcements. That would take too long! She might be dead come tomorrow," Isaribi said and Naruto continued walking. "That's no longer our problem. If she just wants to sit in her cell feeling sorry for herself then I can't help her. I now see that she just wanted my pity. She never truly wanted _me_. I suppose that's my fault for being so trusting. We've wasted enough time here. Let's go, the ship shoudl be docked by now if we're lucky. Move!" Naruto said as he walked off. Fiora followed after him.

Isaribi gave a hard swallow of her throat before she glanced back to the frightened Mizukage. Isaribi then gave another glance back to Naruto and Fiora. Isaribi sighed. "Take care of yourself, Mei-san." Isaribi said as she walked off to catch up with Naruto and Fiora. Slowly, their footsteps faded away into the abyss of the halls as they kept the Mizukage in her pitiful home.

It was quiet and Mei could hear the sounds of tiny drops of water hitting stone. Shakingly, she looked down into the darkness of the hallway. Mei brought her head up in shock and worry. Her light and her warmth was gone. Mei could feel the cold howl of the wind from the cold stone and it made her shiver. She was cold. Mei shivered as she tried to keep herself warm, but it was no use as the cold winds hit her body second after second.

 _Mei gazed up at Naruto before he looked down at her. He held out his hand. "You are mine! You go where I go."_ Mei glanced back at the open cell door. She…she just wanted to be warm. She just wanted her light that would guide her. All she ever wanted was to feel something that could protect her. Mei shook her head and she crawled to the door. Please…please don't leave her! She wanted to be in the warmth of her Lord. Mei never wanted to feel this cold again. She…she wanted to stay forever at his side, to bask in his warm presence.

Mei held out her hand as her tears fell to the floor. Please, master, please take her with you. Nothing but rasps came from Mei's slitted throat as she reached for the doorknob, but she quickly felt pain in her ankles and she could see her slit open calves. They really did hurt, but the blood from them had dried up long ago. She gazed back to the door and she touched its steel structure. Please, master, don't do this. Not to her.

" _You go where I tell you. You do as I say."_

Mei realized that she had failed. She hadn't gone where he told her to go. She hadn't done what he said. She rejected him and his presence, but she longed for it. She longed for the one who she could forever remain in the presence of. She longed for her strength when she had none left. She longed for her spirit when her soul couldn't take anymore. She wanted to be at her master's side until the end of time immemorial if she was allowed. Please, master. Please come back. Please give her one last chance. Please let her make it right one more time. Please hear her crying for him to rescue her.

Mei slugged out of the cell door and used the prison walls for leverage. She could feel her legs as she dragged them on the hard ground. She could feel her tears and her sweat begin to mix as she crawled desperately. She crawled through the halls that she remembered had been her home for so many months. She remembered when Jinpachi shamed her before hundreds of men and women. She tore through the walls that she screamed when Jinpachi and Kushimaru sliced open her throat. She tore through the walls that she remembered screaming when Ameyuri forced her to walk on hot coals of fire. She crawled through the times when Jinpachi would hold her underwater for hours making her pass out before smacking her awake.

HOWEVER, she remembered when Naruto first came to her. She remembered the radiance in his eyes, the magnificence of his presence, and the power of his being. A power which filled her with purpose and worth. Mei panted as her nails scratched at the stone walls and she dragged herself. She looked back and she couldn't even see the cell door from which she had escaped. She could only hear the sound of the tiny drops of water and she could hear her heart beat wildly in her chest.

" _You do this and I shall_ _ **NEVER**_ _forsake you nor cast you aside."_

On and on she crawled, her mind remembering every debauched thing that happened to her as if exposing herself and her will to her Lord. This…this was all she had left. Please look at her, master. This was all Mei Terumi was right now. A woman frightened by the demons that haunted her and tortured her daily. A woman that was scared, and right now a woman that wanted to be warm. She had no true pride. She felt she had no true worth. She felt like she was better of dying, but…she…she wanted to go to the place where he was. She wanted…the place that would keep her secure for the rest of her days.

Through all of her pain and her stress, Mei made it to the door, but her body was frail, her mind was slipping, and her body ached for rest. She could feel her grip on her consciousness slipping. Given her body's condition and how long she had endured, it was understandable why she couldn't last as she had pushed herself beyond her current body's limitations. She struggled as hard as she could, but the weight on her body and the weight of the darkness upon her mind took their increasing toll on her. She reached out her hand.

" _Come with me," Naruto said, the voice full of authority and trust. Mei gazed into his eyes. Her light looked down on her and filled her with his presence. Her eyes watered, but through it she grabbed his hand with hers. Mei gently planted her lips on his outreached hand. She knew that from that day, she would never be able to become the Mizukage and she was fine with that. From that day forth, she was Mei Terumi, willing servant to Uzumaki Naruto, the warmth of her soul._

Mei's hand fell forward and it gently rested in warmth before she found herself pulled into so much warmth that she felt like she would absorb it all into her cold body. Mei tiredly looked up and she noticed Isaribi with a large grin on her face, Fiora with narrowed eyes, and her warmth with a small, but bright smile on his face. "All you had to do was ask, Mei-san," Naruto said as Mei brushed her face into his chest and silently wept at the entrance to the cell doors. She silently hugged Naruto as he made every attempt to keep her together.

"Alright, let's move! Not much time!" Naruto said as he piggybacked Mei, and he wouldn't say it, but he supposed he should have figured that a fully-grown woman was going to be rather difficult for him to carry, but he would make due with the burden. The four quickly made it up the stairs with Fiora taking the lead. They made their way through the hallways with ample time and everyone could see just some of the bodies that laid on the ground courtesy of the Widowmaker.

"She's definitely efficient," Isaribi said before they made it center room where Fiora and Naruto had meet the trio swordsmen for the first time. Fiora took notice of the crushed desk and the massive indent that she dealt to Ameyuri in the wall and Fiora glared forward. That was just the start of the revenge Fiora would bestow upon that female urchin who dared to face her with such disrespect.

Fiora, Isaribi and Naruto then made their ways to the door. Naruto adjusted Mei on his back for a moment and everyone could hear the sounds of people shouting outside. "What is our plan?" Fiora asked and Naruto gently opened the door and looked outside. He could feel the heat from the explosion even by the door where he was, "Stay low. Don't get scene. Take out someone if you absolutely have to. Once we get to the ship we'll either eliminate all of the guards or we will find another solution. We'll figure it out once we get there," Naruto said and Fiora quickly agreed. Isaribi nodded.

"If it's at the far end of the island then I'll be able to guide us there. But we have to hurry," Isaribi said and the group quickly dashed out of the prison cells and into trees. Mei held Naruto tightly and for the first time in almost two months she could see the green of the plants and trees. Mei could feel the wind on her skin and though it was cold, she felt so warm next to her strength as he held her close to his body. She tiredly looked up at the sky and she marveled at the stars and how colorful the moon looked. How long had she seen these things?

The four kept running and running, but they made sure to keep themselves low to the ground and Isaribi pointed them in the directions to go. Naruto and Fiora could see people scrambling as Naruto noticed some members weave the handsigns for water jutsu and spraying them over the fire. "That won't distract them for very long. We'll have to keep moving," Naruto announced and the others agreed.

"Stop!" Fiora said and the group quickly halted their progress just in time to see two squads of shinobi race towards the scene and Isaribi nearly felt the air escape from her lungs as a result. The course of her actions were now starting to enter her mind, but it wasn't like she could turn back now. And, once Fiora gave the all-clear, the others kept on moving as they left the populated side of the island behind them. As they ran, Mei opened her eyes one more time and she saw her prison, her hell, get smaller and smaller before it was entirely out of view and then she gently rested her chin on the top of Naruto's head, words couldn't escape her throat, but Naruto could feel her gratitude.

Far off from her window, Ameyuri could see the flames as they quickly began to spread to the trees and she gave a grin that showed her sharp teeth. "I gave you this shot brat. Don't you dare bore me after all this," Ameyuri said as she watched her forces combat the fire. She then sighed and went to get her raggedy clothes back on to find a solution to the current situation.

Meanwhile, Isaribi quickly led the others across overgrowth and through thick brushes. Fiora sliced some of the forestry and Naruto made sure to keep Mei from having her face scratched up by the many leaves, thorns, and shrubbery. "Come on, it's this way. We just have to get to the entrance of the cavern and then we will be able to wait for the ship if it hasn't come already," Isaribi said. She remembered going to the destination multiple times to pick up supplies for the people.

"I have to say that I find it rather odd that we have no encountered any resistance getting towards the destination," Fiora said, not liking the way things were turning out. Everything was going too well for them considering the situation.

"You're half-right Fiora-san. I surmise most of the force is dealing with the fire back where we were and after that everyone is going to be disorientated. They are going to have to not only expend resources to start covering up the damage, but also checking out us. It will definitely take them a while to find us once they have realized that we have escaped, assuming Ameyuri keeps to her vengeance. But we also don't know how many forces they actually have so the place could be guarded, but I am willing to bet on the first since that has been the pattern this force has moved by given standard force accumulations I have read about," Naruto said. He glanced up and noticed Isaribi and Fiora looking at him with surprised eyes which Naruto only gave a breath to. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to figure out. It's not like he found the cure to Undersea Sailor's Disease or whatever.

"I see. Well if that's the case we can move on then," Fiora remarked which had Isaribi nod. With Naruto's words being said, she continued to guide them as best she could and they could all hear the critters in the night work over the air, ground and water as they traversed the island. It was long and arduous for all as Naruto huffed down the side of a steep cliffside. His legs bled against the rocks and stones, but he absolutely did not drop Mei once in the exchange as Isaribi and Fiora aided him down to their level.

Naruto gently brought them downward and after about fifteen minutes of walking, Isaribi directed them towards a large cave which was covered a large number of plant vines and she quickly sliced it open. "You don't have to worry about any type of jutsu activating this time. Jinpachi-san was rather lazy and almost no one here knows anything about seals that much so we're safe. Come, I'll direct you,' she said and Naruto frowned. He wondered why such a place was without guards. Even with his logic, this was too easy.

"Hold on!" Naruto alerted them and Fiora pulled Isaribi back nearly making the girl yelp. "What? What's the problem? You wanted to hurry right?" Isaribi asked and Naruto glared at the cave entrance. He then looked around the interior of the cave. He also looked behind them, across from them, and even sideways from them. Fiora followed his eyes around and she frowned now realizing the nonsense that she had almost walked into.

"It's much too convenient. No matter the extensive damage Evelynn-san could have done to their operations, it's unlikely that all the forces would be diverged over there. Those three had to leave someone people behind, especially to a meeting like this in case anything when wrong and yet there are no guards there. I'm not convinced," Naruto said and Isaribi pulled back, looking at the open cave entrance.

"So what do we do? Just sit here looking at it?" Isaribi asked and Naruto placed a finger to his chin. He then gave a glance at Fiora. "You can have facing three or more people, can't you?" Naruto asked and Fiora resisted the urge to snort, but she did give Naruto a slight scolding look. Of course she could handle such a simple task. She truly hoped he wasn't doubting her abilities. She would have had to remind him of just who he was asking that question to if he was, but luckily for Naruto he knew what that look meant and just nodded.

"Alright, here's how we will proceed," Naruto said and in the cover of the night, he told Fiora and Isaribi his plans while Mei silently slept on his back still exhausted from her endeavors. Isaribi and Fiora agreed with Naruto's words and Naruto quickly began the plan. Time was of the essence.

Isaribi walked out of the bushes and made her way towards the entrance of the cave. She looked around the area before she made it to the vines of the cavern. She pushed them aside and she suppressed the gasp that threatened to escape her lips when a kunai sailed past her head and she noticed two shinobi quickly come in front of her. "Why are you over here, Demon Fish? Couldn't find a nice puddle to soak your gills?" one of them sneered at her and Isaribi took a calming breath.

"If you have the time to hurl insults at me then I think you have time to get out of my way. Jinpachi-sama wanted to me go to the delivery ship. He wanted me to make sure that everything was working,' Isaribi said and the two frowned at her. "Well well, looks like the bitch has learned to speak up for herself. Sorry, girlie, but no one gets in here. Kushimaru-sama's orders. Now beat it!" He said and Isaribi rolled her eyes.

"You really want to go against Jinpachi-sama? Do you know what he would do to ALL of us if I came back? You won't have to be worried about Kushimaru-sama then!" Isaribi said and the guards faltered. Everyone knew that Jinpachi's temper was legendary. Some even remembered their allies dying to Jinpachi merely because someone washed his clothes wrong. That was not a good day nor sight to remember.

"Fine. Then _we'll_ go speak with Kushimaru-sama and relay your message. Now hurry up and tell us or get out of our sight," the other one said and Isaribi's frown hardened. "I have strict orders that these are for Kushimaru-sama's ears only, not fourth-rate shinobi like you two," Isaribi said before she coughed as the wind got knocked out of her lungs from a kick to her chest. She found herself flying before she slammed into a tree and she couldn't even fall forward before she neck was grabbed and her head banged against the stump.

"You have a little _too_ much mouth on you, slut! I think you need to be reminded of your place before you complete this little mission of yours!" The one to the right said as Isaribi growled. "How funny that you two have to resort to picking on me just because your skills are under appreciated. I feel sorry for anyone under your command," Isaribi goaded and the one to the left snarled before he raised his fist into the air.

"YOU HAVE OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH FOR THE LAST TIME!" He hollered and sent his fist flying for Isaribi's face. She sucked in a breath, but she gasped when a white sheen flashed across her eyes and blood sprawled over her face as she noticed the long saber of Fiora Laurent sticking through the man's throat. He slowly started to gag on his own blood much to his partner's surprise. He watched his partner fall to the ground, dead. He then quickly jumped back as Fiora came out of the trees.

"I give you one last opportunity. Surrender yourself…or die like your partner. Even this much honor is given one such as you. You have until the count of five," she said and she watched him snarl. He glanced at the coughing Isaribi and back to the prisoner who was supposed to be locked up. "Intrud-arck!" he gagged as Fiora's blade slipped through his throat, piercing it in a single thrust.

"That was five seconds for wasting my time." Fiora said as the blood dripped from his throat and to her blade. She withdrew it without a word and watched him fall. She then swiped the blood from her blade and sheathed it. Meanwhile, Naruto came from the bushes and helped Isaribi to her feet. "Can you continue?" Naruto asked and Isaribi gave another cough and took his head.

"H-Hai, just rearranging myself. That kick did kind of hurt, but I think I've gotten used to it," Isaribi said and Naruto quickly turned around to the tree he had gently placed Mei Terumi. He work her up if only slightly so that she could get comfortable in the position as before when he picked her up on his back. She was still very heavy, but he would chalk this up to his age.

The three walked into the cave and instantly upon entering it, Naruto could smell the air of the sea. He could feel warm breeze blow through the deep hole in the cavern. Along the ceiling were rows of lighted heat laps. "There will be a steep incline down so be careful," Isaribi said which ad Fiora and Naruto nod. However, no one decided to stop since there was no need to. Naruto gave a small glance to Mei to make sure that she was still alright. Her soft breathing tickled his ear, but he decided to not linger on it.

They continued on for a time and they finally made it to area that Isaribi had told them about, Naruto could see the steep incline that dipped very far down, but that's not all that Naruto could see. Down at the very bottom he could see tens of people unloading boxes and packages from a rather large wooden ship with the insignia of Kirigakure on it. "You had spies in Kirigakure?" Naruto asked Isaribi and the experimented fish-girl turned to him, "Hai. It's one of the reasons we have still been able to even combat Kirigakure as a nation," she said and Naruto glared back as he focused his gaze on the one source of all their problems.

Naruto could see Kushimaru directing his subordinates to where he wanted those packages and shipments to go. The group could see men and women putting containers into various rooms in the cavern more than likely loaded with kunai, food, medical supplies, and any other weaponry or asset that these people needed for their survival on the island. Naruto could even see Kushimaru speaking with a person whom Naruto assumed to be the captain of the ship. "Alright, we have gotten here. Is this the ship we plan to take?" Fiora asked and Naruto slowly nodded.

"Bigger than I had anticipated, but we have no other options. We'll sneak down as far as we can and then we'll charge for it. Ships like Kirigakure's typical having their shipping manual and logs near the Captain's quarters. I'll take the helm. You both just make sure we don't sink as we leave," Naruto said. Isaribi turned to Naruto in shock.

"You know how to steer a boat?" Isaribi asked and Naruto frowned heavily. "Not one bit, but Fiora-san can't do it because she needs to cover us while we make the escape. Then you can't because I'm going to need you to be in the water to make sure there are no underwater surprises for us. We all know why Mei can't do it," Naruto and the two nodded. Isaribi swallowed a lump in her throat as they started moving.

Naruto, Fiora, and Isaribi slowly walked down the sharp incline taking ample measures to make sure that they weren't seen. Their feet slide on the rocks, but they made sure to keep themselves as obscure as possible. Somehow, the Goddess of Luck was with them as Naruto, Fiora and Isaribi made it down to the ground floor without being spotted. "Hurry up and put that over there! We need to get these oil barrels in storage!" they heard someone shout and Naruto quickly had the others had behind a group of large wooden boxes while he and Mei hid off to the side near one of the caves walls.

Fiora and Isaribi held their breathes as the person placed a box just near them before turning away, 'Alright! Alright! You don't have to yell at me!" They shouted before they continued moving. Naruto quickly reunited with Fiora and Isaribi. "Instead of charging, we could create a distraction. They mentioned barrels of oil. How about if we blew up the barrels in the storage room?" Isaribi asked.

Naruto placed a finger to his chin. The idea definitely had merit. In truth, Naruto hated to admit it, but upon seeing just how many people were in the cavern, he knew that they couldn't just charge for the ship like he had initially intended. It would be extremely difficult with just Fiora covering them. From their encounters, Isaribi wasn't that much of a fighter, but rather a supporter so she couldn't do much there without her fish form. "Yes, let's do that. We can distract them with the explosion and take off in the ship before they reorganize. Isaribi, you are the one they have an established relationship with so you will perform the act. Fiora-san and I will circle around to head to the ship. As soon as the explosion goes, try to blend into the chaos while we get to the ship," Naruto said and Isaribi nodded before she separated from the two as Naruto carried Mei off with Fiora.

Meanwhile, Isaribi came up from over the boxes which had everyone stop from their work, 'What are you doing here freak?" one asked her, but she ignored them and walked over to Kushimaru. The swordsmen and the ship captain looked at her as she stood before him. He looked down at her and Isaribi quickly assumed her best acting. Kami, help her.

"Orders from Jinpachi-sama, Kushimaru-sama. He said, and I quote, "Tell that dumbass to make sure that the fish-bitch carries the a barrel of oil back to the front storage settlement. Knowing that…erm…fucktard he would only screw it up if he gave the job to someone else," Isaribi said and the Captain bit back a snicker while Kushimaru growled behind his mask as he could just imagine that stubby idiot saying something like that.

"Fine, whatever. Just take the barrel and go before I turn you into fish sticks," Kushimaru said and Isaribi bowed before she walked off. She gave one last glance at the place where Naruto, Fiora and Mei were located. She then walked over to the area where she had seen one of the workers place the barrels of oil that had been stocked. There was a mere wooden door next to them and on the way over there she had found a box full of explosion tags. She slowly took one and pocketed it away. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she opened the door and noticed the wooden barrels of oil. Isaribi quickly picked one up and groaned. "Of course it's heavy Isaribi! What were you thinking?" she asked as she huffed while she pushed the barrel out the door.

Some people took delight in her suffering as they watched the demon fish struggle with a barrel of oil, but Isaribi ignored their looks as she reached into her pouch and pulled out the explosion tag. Following this, she placed the tag on the barrel of oil. She then activated the seal on it and she watched it burn. Quickly feigning exhaustion he pushed it next to one of the create and before she gently puncture the barrel and she watched the oil trail to the door with the other barrel. "Now then, who do I frame?" Isaribi asked and she cleared her throat.

"No! Stop! What did you do?! Everyone run!" Isaribi hollered as she ran and every worker jumped from their work just in time to see the barrel of oil explode into thousands of pieces in fire as the flames quickly spread over the equipment. The blast quickly sent Isaribi flying into the water near the ship as people scrambled. "Tch, get water! Put it out you morons before I skin you all alive!" Kushimaru threatened as people quickly grabbed buckets of water from the sea near the ship, but the flames exploded from the tag and the oil, spraying over the packages.

Everyone watched as the flame exploded into the air and landed on multiple boxes and the fire trailed down on the line of oil and everyone watched as the trail of fire went into the storage room that had all the other oil and supplies inside of it. The room exploded causing an even greater flame to burst from its containment like an angry inferno. Kushimaru snarled before he barked orders to everyone that was within earshot range of him.

Naruto and Fiora watched the chaos ensue and Naruto couldn't resist the light grin on his face. Standard tactic, people will dissolve into chaos when something out of their control happens and the time that it takes for them to sort themselves in always longer than the time that the chaos happened. The way the mind worked was truly something interesting to Naruto. "She is quite the actor," Fiora stated and Naruto couldn't help, but agree.

"Come on, the lower deck is open. Let's move!" Naruto said and Fiora quickly nodded as Naruto picked Mei and they quickly made their way towards the boat. With all of the chaos happening around them, Naruto was sure that he, Fiora, and Mei were able to slip behind Kushimaru as the swordsman ran off while the captain ran with him and they climbed up the undocking hatch of the ship.

Naruto quickly opened the door to the lower and passed through it while Fiora closed it behind them. One of the workers of the ship gawked as he saw them come through the door, but before he could even get out a single mutter for help Fiora quickly pierced his heart with her blade leaving him to choke on his own blood before he dropped to the ground. "Come on. Based on the ship on the ship's design then the ship's main storage area should be just around the corner. I can find a safe place for Mei and then we can get rid of everyone else," Naruto said and Fiora nodded and they quickly continued along.

It hadn't take them long to find the storage area and Naruto quickly kicked the door open and he gently placed Mei next to the wall. Naruto gently shook her awake and Mei looked at him tiredly, "Shhh, it's okay Mei-san. Fiora-san and I are going to take control of the ship. I'll be back shortly. So just stay here and rest until we come get you," Naruto said and Mei just nodded before she grabbed his hand. She gently placed a kiss on it as if saying a silent prayer for her Light and Sun to return. Naruto's eyes just softened as Mei ran her lips over his hand before she released him. Naruto firmly nodded to her before he ran off with Fiora and Mei allowed the stress on her body to let her fall back asleep.

Meanwhile, amidst the chaos in the docking cavern, Isaribi coughed as she grabbed the edge of the boat and climbed up it. She watched everyone trip over themselves as the fire exploded more and more crates. She also saw some people casting water techniques in an effort to contain the blast. She gave a small sigh before she squeezed herself through an open window of the boat and she dropped on the floor. Its wooden frame made her chuckle. She had made it. She actually made it.

Isaribi stood to her feet and turned around a corner. Understand that she was not expecting the tip of a blade to be in her face. Isaribi nearly screamed before she was grabbed and pulled to the side. She gasped and noticed Naruto and Fiora glancing at her. "You scared me!" she hissed as Fiora looked back and Naruto just nodded. "Did you see anyone?" Naruto asked and Isaribi shook her head.

"They are all outside, dealing with the fire," She said and there was a massive explosion and the sounds of people shouting which proved the validity of her statement. "Everyone has left the ship?" Naruto asked and Isaribi just nodded with certainty. Naruto placed a finger to his chin before he turned to Fiora. He quickly walked past her.

"Let's move. If Isaribi's right then we have no time to lose. We have to get moving," Naruto said as he ran around the corner. Fiora and Isaribi ran right after him as their footsteps stomped on the decks of the ship. Naruto took the time to check door to door and some had the quarters of the staff, or the kitchen area, and others had a maintenance deck or the meeting room area. Nothing much of circumstance was seen other than the map charter to the base that Naruto would take into account later.

After some time, Naruto finally made it to the upper deck and kicked open the captain's door. "What are you looking for?" Fiora asked and Naruto quickly ransacked the room as fast as he could. "Shipping manual. It should always be in the captain's quarters since the Sea War back in the Shodaime's period banned the use of the shipping manual to be anywhere else. If you were seen with it anywhere else then you were fined," Naruto said which had Fiora and Isaribi blink before Naruto picked up a big book.

"This is it! Come on! We're getting out of here," Naruto said and he quickly opened the book. He cursed that he had to skim past each page, but he couldn't afford the luxury of slow reading. "Isaribi, untighten the sails! Fiora, cover our sides! As it stands, you're the only one who I know can perhaps best one of the Seven Deadly Swordsmen!" Naruto said and both snapped to his orders. Fiora didn't even have the time to feel her surprise of being ordered around by someone younger than her, but she quickly took her post and she watched the chaos ensue.

Meanwhile Isaribi, with much of her reservations removed, she climbed the mast of the ship and began unfurling the sails while Naruto's eyes sped through the pages. He sped so fast that he was beginning to sweat, but he couldn't afford the luxury of stopping because every second that he wasted was another one they lost for the rebels to regain their composure and Naruto knew that Fiora was truly strong, but not even she could five nearly twenty-plus people on her own. Right now, her life, Isaribi's life, Mei's life, and even his own life rested in Naruto's hands.

Naruto could feel the hot wind from the fire in his hair and he found that he was lucky because the cavern was so small. The fire was quickly creating hot air and the only place for it to escape was outside the cove. He looked down at the steering wheel or the helm of the ship before he looked up and noticed Isaribi quickly cutting the ropes and the sails quickly released themselves.

"Captain! Look!" Those were not the words Naruto wanted to hear right now as the Kiri captain turned around from where he was looking as did most other in the room and they saw the massive sail take up wind before it began pushing the boat forward. "Escapees! Capture them! They must not escape! I want their heads on the deck of my ship!" he hollered as Naruto took the steering wheel for the ship. It felt heavy, but he quickly sighed. Okay, this thing controlled the rudder for the ship. Right was starboard, left was port, he just had to keep catch of the wind and he would be outside. Naruto took a steady breath and moved the wheel.

Fiora and Isaribi could feel the ship quickly begin to move as people scrambled into the water. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS BRAT!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked behind himself. He could see Kushimaru snarling as his hands tightened enough to bleed. Naruto then noticed him reach for the Nuibari. Naruto cursed as Isaribi landed on the port. "Isaribi, keep them from getting on the ship. Is your water technique strong enough for that?" Naruto asked and Isaribi quickly nodded before she jumped onto the side of the deck.

"You fish-bitch! I am going to slice your arms and legs off before I fuck your skull!" One of them said and Isaribi's glare hardened before she slammed her hands together. **"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave),"** Isaribi called out as she fired a spray of water from her mouth that slammed into the people attempting to board the ship. People screamed and hollered profanities in her ears as they splashed into the water and Isaribi quickly ducked as a hail of kunai came sailing for the ship.

"Don't hit the sails you asshats! I can't keep us stuck here!" the captain said and Naruto glared back and suddenly everyone heard a holler as Kushimaru jumped into the air. "I am going to hang you, Uzumaki Naruto from Konohagakure!" Kushimaru growled as he threw the Nuibari at Naruto's backside. However, even as the blade came nearer and nearer to him, Naruto knew he couldn't turn around to dodge. He had to steer the ship as best he could.

A clash of metal was in his ears as he turned around and Kushimaru growled as Fiora stood between them. "I will be your opponent! I hope you do not disappoint me!" Fiora said and Kushimaru sucked his teeth behind his mask and Fiora's sharp eyes could quickly see the flash of light in the form of a lethal wire aiming for her neck. "En Garde!" Fiora said before she dashed at Kushimaru. The swordsmen landed on the ship for only a second before Fiora was in front of him.

"I will make your death extremely satisfying for myself!" Kushimaru said as Fiora stared into his eyes. Her eyes then darted to the left as the wire came back for her. She jumped out of the way of the way, but her eyes never left Kushimaru's form. She landed back on the deck of the ship as it exited the cove. Everyone could see the moon and stars in the sky before the sounds of fighting drew them away.

Kushimaru slammed the nuibari into Fiora's saber, but Fiora kept him pinned as they danced around each other. Kushimaru threw the Nuibari into the air and Fiora quickly dodged it as a spray of wires came over the ship. She, Naruto and Isaribi watched the wire tear at the ship like a kunai through fruit and Naruto growled. They didn't have time for this.

Naruto swung the helm of the ship and the ship quickly jerked from the movements of the water. Kushimaru gasped as his feet slipped, but Fiora quickly regained her own balance with a quick correction of her legs. She lunged at Kushimaru, but he quickly jumped out of the way. Kushimaru gave a grin, but that grin quickly turned into a snarl as he noticed Fiora's eyes lock onto him. She could see it, right there at his left side!

Fiora turned her body fluidly and Kushimaru watched as she sucked in her legs. Her body was full of grace and poise as she lunged forward. With her blade, she blasted Kushimaru away from the ship and into the water, the Nuibari slipped out of his hands and stabbed into the ship as Kushimaru sank into the water's depths. _"That bitch! She used the momentum of the ship to catch me off-guard!"_ Kushimaru thought and he quickly resurfaced. He spat water out of his mouth as he watched the ship sail away, his Nuibari stall on it.

He stared into Naruto's eyes and Kushimaru could fuckin' tell! He knew that this had all gone by the Uzumaki's playbook! Kushimaru swore upon every single man, woman, and fucked up child that he would hang that brat and his two bitches when it was time! NARUTO UZUMAKI WOULD PAY FOR THIS!

Meanwhile, Naruto, Fiora and Isaribi panted as they saw the island get smaller and smaller, the flames were still visible, but not as much as before. Both on the far side of the island and the cove that they had just managed to escape from. Isaribi panted as she saw the place get smaller and smaller while Naruto released a tired breath. Fiora looked at the Nuibari before she glanced back at Naruto. "You knew the fire would create the wind for the ship, didn't you?" Fiora asked and Naruto just snorted.

"Perhaps I did," Naruto said and Fiora allowed a small smirk to fall upon her lips. Naruto kept his hands on the steering wheel of the ship as their adrenaline slowly died down. "What if they follow us?" Isaribi asked and Naruto turned to her.

"Even though we were in the cell it was still cold enough that I could hear the wind outside. A sea breeze is going to help us along and we'll be able to get out faster. It will most likely die down tomorrow which won't give them a chance to come after us. We'll be safe for now," Naruto said and Isaribi just breathed a deep sigh and smiled with a nod of her head.

"Okay, so…where to now?" She asked and Naruto looked up at the moon and the stars. He then looked at Isaribi and then he looked at Fiora. Both waited for his answer and Naruto steeled his eyes forward. He quickly spun the steering wheel of the ship.

"Kirigakure! I know what the true purpose of my special mission is now. Coming to this island confirmed it!" Naruto said which had Isaribi and Fiora share a look before they glanced back to Naruto. He quickly rode them off into the night as they left the island behind.

* * *

 _ **KG: I suppose I can stop there for now. Definitely longer than I had anticipated, but I think I was able to make it work. I don't know if I can truly classify that as a fight, because truth be told, I didn't plan on having Kushimaru be aware of the ship being stolen, but with them all in the same room, not noticing a ship being stolen seemed unlikely.**_

 _ **Wifey: You know I hate you right?**_

 _ **KG: What did I do? I wrote just like you asked me to! You're just salty Bjergsen got penta-killed by his own champion. That'll teach you to root for TSM.**_

 _ **Wifey: I have half a mind to make you suffer you CLG-fuckboy.**_

 _ **KG: Boohoo! For shame bae.**_

 _ **Wifey: Just hurry up! We have other things to do.**_

 _ **KG: Nothing is more important than the loyal readers who follow me for wisdom and guidance!**_

 _ **Wifey: They follow you because you're like a cheap prostitute. You entertain them, but they don't pay you.**_

 _ **KG: Rude.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **Wifey: You send him some and I'll make sure you're given a new meaning to the word, 'Boosted,'**_

 _ **KG: OH COME ON!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**KG: Aww come on hun! Can't it wait? MSI is happening!**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh boy, China vs Turkey! I wonder who the hell is gonna win?**_

 _ **KG: But…But…**_

 _ **Wifey: WRITE!**_

 _ **KG: But…But…But…**_

 _ **Wifey: Fine. You want to watch MSI? Fine, then go watch a Youtube video of a man in China cooking, cutting, preparing, and then eating a bird, because that is what China is gonna do to Turkey. Now work you lazyass.**_

 _ **KG: Yes, dear.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Heavy by Linkin Park.**_

 _ **Quote:**_ _ **"Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength," by**_ _ **Arnold Schwarzenegger.**_

* * *

"Hurry up! Move your asses! I want those trees cut down and turned into splints before I turn you all into fuckin' chopped liver!" Ameyuri called and she watched as most of the forces dispatched themselves to clean up the burnt area. Ameyuri could see that they had lost a considerable portion of their scenery green. Trees that once dominated the area were no without leaves and the ground was filled with ash and the remains not the forestry, but also of the wildlife that lived in the area. Honestly, the whole area stunk with dead carcasses. If Ameyuri were honest then it almost smelled a little like the training fields back in the old days of Kirigakure.

Ameyuri rubbed her shoulder and grumbled. _"Sheesh, the brat and his three bitches really fucked up the place,"_ Ameyuri thought to herself. Every step she took was another sound of burnt ash on her foot and it kind of pissed her off. She had been running crowd control all night since Naruto and his group had made their escape. Though Ameyuri did admit that watching Jinpachi's face swell up in anger was a pretty amusing sight. One that not many people got to see and live to laugh about it.

That said, one member of their group was missing and Ameyuri gave a roll of her eyes. She quickly pulled someone to the side. She didn't even remember half these fucktards and their names. "Oi, where is that bastard, Kushimaru?" She asked the person. The worker quickly informed her that the last place they had seen Kushimaru was by the oceanside. Ameyuri snorted before she shoved the worker away to do their job. Now she had to go find the asshole and get him to lead the other rats in this shithole.

It didn't take Ameyuri long to find Kushimaru. But Ameyuri absolutely despised looking for people when she didn't want to. Her entire walk she wondered if she could get away with cutting Kushimaru's head from his shoulders. She wondered if she could do this and then tell Jinpachi she fuckin sliced and diced him before feeding his bloody corpse to the sharks and other sea beasts that swam in the sea. Then she would tell Jinpachi to fuck off if he had a problem with it.

Yet, Ameyuri surprised herself by not doing that when she noticed Kushimaru on the sands of the beach. Ameyuri wouldn't have particularly cared too much about Kushimaru and his safety…if not for the ten, twenty or whatever, so bodies that littered the ground around him. The way he snarled through his mask almost made Ameyuri wonder if she were trying to bring back a rabid dog rather than her fellow swordsman. She then watched Kushimaru screech like a holler monkey. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Kushimaru hollered at the top of his lungs while the waves crashed on the shoreline.

Ameyuri rolled her eyes at Kushimaru's howling, but she slid down the side of the dirt cliff and landed on the sandy beach. "I dunno what's more embarrassing, the fact that you got outplayed by a kid or the fact that you lost your little toothpick while getting outplayed by the kid. Wanna take your pick?" Ameyuri asked. She found the tip of a broken blade at her throat. Ameyuri didn't have to look at Kushimaru's face to know that he was absolutely pissed.

He seethed at her, but she replied by just smacking the blade from her throat. "Hey, don't get all pissy at me because you got fucked over by a 12-yr old. Also, don't take it out on the fucktards around us. Unless we've actually completed our plan we still need these dumbfucks around and you going on your little hissy fit isn't helping," Ameyuri criticized and Kushimaru growled, but he didn't reply to her taunts.

"I am going to hang my wire around that brat's throat so hard his body is gonna drop to the ground before his damn head does. Where the fuck is Jinpachi?" Kushimaru asked. Ameyuri scratched her cheek for a moment. She hadn't seen Jinpachi since last night. When she had gone into his room the stubby had already been gone.

"Hell, if I know where Stubby went. Now you can stand here screaming like a little girl that your toy got stolen or you can hurry up and pick your sorry ass up and get it back. Quite your moping. It's pitiful. Let's go," Ameyuri said. She kicked some of the corpses out of her way while Kushimaru sucked his teeth behind his mask. However, his feet moved to catch up with Ameyuri so that they could go back to the compound. However, nothing could stop the hatred in Kushimaru's mind at what he was going to do to that Konoha brat when he saw him.

-x-

Jinpachi had planned it all. Months and months of planning and bullshit time thinking about how best to burn Kirigakure to the ground and reform it back into its proper image, the Bloody Mist, and Jinpachi wouldn't have had it any other way. Jinpachi missed those days and the fall of Yagura had pissed him off with Mei Terumi in line. The plan had been perfect. He had the sleeper in place. He had Mei Terumi in his grasp. In just two or three weeks it would have all been perfected! He would, no they, would restore Kirigakure. Yet, there was that brat who had managed to destroy it all within the span of just a couple of days! All of his work! All of his time! All because of UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Jinpachi stared at the emptiness of the cell. The cell where the Mizukage had been chained for nearly half a year was empty. It was free of prisoners and there was no longer the blissful sound of chains in his ears. "I am going to skin you Brat. I am going to make you watch as I tear everything you know and love apart! Then when I'm done, I'll keep you alive so that you can always know you're the one at fault for all of this. I swear it. Uzumaki Naruto, I will kill you for this," Jinpachi said as before he slammed his fist against the wall. He bit his lip so hard they bled. His blood dropped on the floor.

"Project not going as well as you had hoped, Jinpachi-san?" Amachi asked with a slight smile on his face. His hands in his pockets. Jinpachi punched Amachi in the face with a speed that Amachi couldn't have seen coming which had him against the wall. Amachi coughed violently before he slid to the floor and spat out a gob of his own blood. Amachi then screamed aloud in the jail cells as Jinpachi slammed his good foot on Amachi's head. He pressed his entire weight into which made Amachi's scream even louder.

"Your little slut helped them escape! You're lucky I do put you in a pot of boiling oil and deep fry your innards before hanging your corpse for the crows and insects to devour your ass. You're just lucky this day that I need your boss' tech. When we're done, you'd better be on the first boat out of my country or I will make you fuckin' regret it. You got that, you scaly bitch?!" Jinpachi ordered.

"H-Hai!" Amachi said. Jinpachi gave a grunt before he released Amachi and walked off, anger in his steps. Meanwhile, Amachi coughed on the ground and slowly picked himself up. He snarled as he stared at Jinpachi's retreating form. "Don't you worry Jinpachi-san. You will get everything that's coming to you. You too, Isaribi," Amachi said before he dusted off his lab coat and went off back to his lab to continue his investigations.

-x-

In the middle of the wide ocean that rested between the Three Swordsmen of the Mist, along with their hideout, and Kirigakure no Sato, laid a recently possessed Kirigakure supply naval ship. The water moved to its gentle rocking while the sun beamed on its deck. It remained motionless for last night. The scratches on its hull were the proof of its survival on that ferocious of nights.

Inside the ship, in the bunkers of the room, Naruto, Isaribi, Mei, and Fiora slept. Through the night, Naruto had steered the ship and he was quickly given an account of their status. Naruto figured he had sailed for about four hours into the night. The sun had slowly been rising over the sea when Naruto decided to stop. They had all been moving all night and Naruto made the call for everyone to get some rest. Naruto had read how to pull the boat to a stop and after about ten minutes of trying he had been able to successfully stop the boat. Naruto had given everyone the reason that Jinpachi's forces wouldn't be able to catch up to them in time given the handle they needed to put on the situation back at the island. So, he figured that they should all get their rest.

The time had been just an hour before the middle of the day. Instead of the sun's light just being slightly over the horizon, the sun itself was in the sky over the waters and the boat. In his bed, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a tad hazy, but it quickly straightened out. Naruto stood up from his bed his feet fell onto the warm wood. He stood a white T-Shirt and his pants. One of his jackets hung on the rack near the door which led to the outside hallways.

Naruto quickly grabbed his jacket. It really did smell ridiculous, but it wasn't like Naruto could do anything about that. Naruto quickly place his jacket back on. He glanced back and he noticed Mei and Isaribi. Both slept quietly in their own beds. Naruto then noticed the absence of Fiora. He noticed her bed had been neatly arranged and all of her gear was gone. Naruto shook his head.

Naruto gently opened the door and then he closed it. He walked through the hallways of the ship. He could feel the way it rocked on the waves. Naruto found it rather appealing. He could actually understand now why so many people wished to live their life on the water. It had a way of truly releasing the tensions from a person's body. Naruto found it gave him a calming feeling despite some of his earlier thoughts when he was steering. Thoughts that nearly made him uncertain of some of his actions, but ones that he was determined to see finish.

Coming up the stairs, and walking past what he presumed to be meeting room for some of the staff, Naruto saw the rays of sunlight coming from the upper deck. Naruto shadowed his eyes with his hand from the sun and the smell of sea salt filled his nostrils. He then walked up the staircase. Upon reaching the upper deck, Naruto stood mesmerized as he watched Fiora Laurent, head of the Laurent household, gracefully slide through the air as she swung her blade with such magnificence and poise that Naruto almost mistook her for a dancer than a swordsman.

Naruto watched as she seemed to glide through the air before she landed on her feet. She swung her sword, cutting the air around her. Naruto noticed that her eyes were closed and for perhaps the second or third time in their meeting he took notice of her feminine features. He took notice of her exquisite face and her trained body. The way her arms and legs fluidly moved along with her blade almost as if that blade was merely another limb to be used at her will. The way her long legs danced around the deck of the ship. Each swing was perfect. Not a single stroke of wasted effort. Her hair shifted around her face as she danced. She then swiftly lunged her blade forward with a decisive strike. Naruto actually felt a small piece of wind hit his face.

Fiora gently opened her eyes and she noticed Naruto watching her with a gaze so intense that it actually surprised her. Upon this dark brown sea vessel, she noticed how hard his blue eyes focused upon her form. He was analyzing her, watching her, studying her, and admiring her. Fiora never remembered being looked at with such a gaze. She slowed herself down and ended her practice. "It is impolite to stare, Uzumaki Naruto," Fiora said. She watched Naruto step from the lower deck and take his place on the upper deck.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to interrupt your practice," Naruto said. Fiora quickly sheathed her saber into its hilt. "I was finishing with it. What is it you need?" Fiora asked. Naruto didn't answer her immediately. Rather he walked over to another part of the ship. Naruto stared at the Nuibari. One of the Seven Swords of the Mist and a very powerful one at that. No doubt Kushimaru was already attempting to track them down to get his blade back.

Naruto grabbed the end of the blade. It was long. It was longer than Naruto had actually accounted for. A shinobi not of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist taking hold of their blade was considered one of the greatest insults to the Seven Swordsmen. One would rather cut their own head off before allowing anyone else they hadn't allowed to touch their blade with sole intention of ownership. Fiora watched Naruto with curiosity. Naruto pulled the blade from the wood and he watched as it slid through. It wasn't an average blade. You wouldn't be having sword against sword combat with this. No, a sword like this requires extreme knowledge of battle, movement, and one's own physical limitations in order for the blade to compensate, as well as one's own ingenuity.

Naruto held the long blade in the air. It was even longer than he was. Naruto then noticed the wire that was sprawled around the deck. He then looked back at the blade. Fiora watched as Naruto took a seat on the deck and began to curl up the wire as carefully as he could. She did not disturb him. In fact, she found herself surprised by how much she watched as the wire slid through his fingers. Fiora watched the wire shine in the bright sun. It almost looked like Naruto was threading pure light through the hole of a bright needle.

In time, Naruto finished the whole wire and he held the Nuibari in his hands. "A blade that has seen more blood in its lifetime than I have been alive. Interesting," Naruto said to himself. He stood up and he quickly grabbed some of the wire. Naruto carefully fitted the Nuibari to his jacket. Its length put its hilt past his current height, but with a couple of adjustments Naruto made it so that the blade wouldn't stab into the floor when he walked with it.

Naruto noticed Fiora giving him a curious glance and he just closed his eyes and smiled. "I didn't need anything from you. I just noticed that you were very skillful with you blade and I was simply amazed by what I saw. You truly are a gifted swordsman, Fiora-san." Naruto said. Fiora accepted the compliment for what it was, even if it did make her feel a little strange. She then watched Naruto walk up to the helm. He looked over the shipping manual for a little bit of time.

"So, what sort of plan do you have for us? We have stolen their ship and we are currently headed to meet with your team at this…country of water. Do you have any further steps?" Fiora asked. Naruto turned back to her and he motioned for Fiora to come to him. Fiora walked over to the helm as Naruto opened a map. Fiora looked over his shoulder at the map. Naruto pointed to some spots on the sea that he had marked while they sailed forward.

"There are perhaps two or three outcomes that can come from this. We could sail directly to Kirigakure. Naturally we'll be stopped by guards. We could explain to them about the plan and that we have the Mizukage. Naturally that is going to give them a reason to check us over. If we're allowed in Kirigakure then, I can meet up with Kakashi and the others, explain the situation and Kirigakure will handle everything," Naruto said. Fiora slowly nodded.

"Yet we run the risk that if they do not believe she is the one then they might either attack us or send us away. You would lead this into your second outcome," Fiora said. Naruto gave her a look that he appreciated her comment. He quickly moved to his second point. He then pointed a bit to the upper left of the map. He cleared his throat for a moment. "We could then take the Karamakusi Channel. It leads into one of the ports that Kiri shinobi trade with other people. It could take an extra day or two," Naruto remarked.

"Which leads up to more time for their faction to catch up with us. We also do not know of any trading procedures," Fiora said. Naruto offered another nod. He didn't have a shipping license nor any goods that they could sell. Naruto took a deep breath and tapped on the map. Both of their options were bad and the cons definitely outweighed the benefits. Fiora noticed his plight and she quickly thought of something else. "You mentioned a possible third outcome. What would this be?" She asked.

At her question, Naruto's eyes drifted to a corner the map. It was a corner of Kirigakure which laid at the back of the Land of Water. Naruto leaned forward. "We could go back here. It's called the Daemongi Port. Kirigakure and Konohagakure have a history of being the most accepting countries of refugees. There isn't license and registration to enter the village and you are given an ID. Only problem with that is we would have to give Mei a cover up because someone's going to wonder why the Mizukage is trying to be escorted through that particular channel. Also, unlike the other options, it would take an additional week to get there. But it's the safest option. However, we would be tracked and checked every two days. I could probably meet up with Kakashi and the others, but it would take considerable effort. However, I think we could work around it. Kirigakure is full of refugees. It shouldn't notice four more." Naruto said. Fiora slowly nodded.

"So, we have a decision of time against security?" Fiora asked. Naruto slowly nodded. Fiora released a frustrated sigh and she then pinched the bridge of her nose. She pointed back to the exit at the bottom left that was in the middle of the ocean. "I assume this is the faction's island that we were in?" Fiora asked. Naruto turned to the spot she tapped with her finger. Naruto slowly nodded as Fiora placed a finger to her chin.

"When we were under their authority, how well do you think they were organized?" Fiora asked. Naruto glanced back at the map for a moment before he turned back to Fiora. "I would wage that since they haven't attempted any assaults on Kirigakure then they must still have a couple of operations that they need to finish. I would wage it would take them a week or two longer than us if we were to take the Daemongi port," Naruto said. He tapped the same spot she had her finger on just a moment ago.

"When we were leaving, we got a good look at the island. I haven't seen any ships, but that could be for a number of reasons. But, right now they have to get themselves organized so they won't immediately be coming after us," Naruto remarked. He watched Fiora walk around the deck of the ship. Her shoes slowly clapped away on the wooden boards. She seemed to be very lost in her thought for a short period of time before she walked over to Naruto.

"I believe our best option would be your port at the back of the country. If it's the most secure one then I don't believe we need to rush into unnecessary situations that would require us in being exposed. However, should you disagree with this action then I believe going straight as we have been would be the next best option," Fiora said. Naruto noticed her give him a firm nod. Naruto nodded as well.

"Very well, I'll just take us to the Daemongi Port. If you and I decide that to be one of the best options then that's all we can believe in. We'll set out for that in one hour. I want Isaribi and Mei-san awake before we continue," Naruto said. Fiora quickly agreed with his course of action and Naruto closed the map. For the next hour, Fiora continued in her practice, but she couldn't help stealing glances at Naruto as he worked through his katas that he had been learning from that scroll that he got from Iwagakure. Naruto could feel it; his body was a lot warmer than it was originally. Perhaps those burns from that candle and Ashe's helpful ice arrows. Fiora watched him train. Studious in his craft he was. He didn't skimp out on the minor details of training. He took each step seriously and each was filled with purpose. Fiora couldn't deny it. She saw more of herself in Naruto than she realized. Fiora hadn't known how long she had been staring as Naruto's sweat poured on the deck of the ship as he trained his body and the Nuibari.

The hour had passed by fairly quickly for Naruto and Fiora. Currently, Naruto had been telling Fiora some of the history of his world that he had learned such as the Third and Fourth Great Shinobi War. Fiora wasn't as keen on war as she Naruto realized, but she seemed enthralled by the history he was telling and that seemed to be enough for him. However, all of this was interrupted when both heard footsteps. "Oh, there you guys are" Isaribi said in a rather sleepy tone. Judging by her expression, she must have just woken up.

"Here, Mei. See? He didn't leave you!" Isaribi said as she slowly helped Mei up the stairs. Naruto noticed Mei quickly look at him and she gave a light smile. "I do believe stories can wait for another day," Fiora remarked. Naruto agreed and he walked over to Mei. She tried her best smile though Naruto could tell a part of it was strained from her. Perhaps the muscles in her body were sore especially from her not using them to smile very much. After all, it was harder to smile than frown.

"Good afternoon, Mei. I take it you slept well?" Naruto asked. Mei gave a shaky nod, but it was a nod that Naruto was happy to see. Mei quickly took Naruto's hand and planted a soft kiss to it. Naruto rose an eyebrow. He had assumed that this would have stopped when they left, but the way Mei acknowledged his presumed superiority was a little worrying. Naruto wasn't about to leave her behind again, but he wondered exactly what help he could give her.

From her side, Fiora snorted a looked off into the ocean. She really hoped that Naruto would just speak about their course of action already instead of being fawned over by that older woman from the Land of Water. It was getting really irritating.

Mei took a step back and Naruto cleared his throat. "Right, onto our course of action for today. We're going to be sailing all day and presumably half the night. I'm going to sail us to the back of the Land of Water. There will be the Daemongi Port. We will enter Kirigakure there as refugees. Kirigakure, like Konoha, has a very high refugee count. We will get in that way and then I'll track my team. We had to meet with the Mizukage anyway to complete our mission for Yozora-san. Jinpachi talked about having pawns in Kirigakure so we can't be too careful in who sees us, especially Mei-san. I suggest we head out now," Naruto said. Isaribi blushed and raised her hand. Everyone acknowledged her.

"Erm…can we get something to eat first? We haven't eaten for about ten or eleven hours," she recommended to them. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as did Fiora next to him, but Naruto then noticed Mei seemed to like the thought of breakfast…lunch…food or whatever to eat. So, Naruto decided that they would make the trip after they ate. The storage room wasn't terribly hard to find. It also helped that there was a working kitchen on the ship along with supplies. Now, Isaribi unfurled the main mast with a rice ball hanging from her mouth. Mei rested near the edge of the ships barriers with a bowl of hot rice and tea. Fiora kept watch for any other dangers while she ate a couple of nutrition bars. Naruto quickly took the helm of the ship, reading over the manual one more time to make sure he got everything right where it needed to be, and then sailed off as he snacked on a loaf of bread and some dried fish meat. The group of four felt the ship move and soon enough they were back to sailing with the sea air in their noses.

-x-

The boat opened, Team Seven walked off the ship which had carried them for more than two weeks. Yozora and Kakashi had their things in their hands. "Sasuke, Sakura, you're lagging behind too much!" Kakashi called from the bottom of the platform with Yozora. Yozora turned around and she watched Sasuke and Sakura suffer down the docking slide with their backpacks. Kakashi had decided to help them grow with their conditioning. He had given them some leg weights to wear both on and off for training. This was their third day of wearing the leg weights and Yozora could easily tell how the two of them must have been feeling.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we please take a break?" Sakura asked. Kakashi quickly cleared his throat. "No Sakura, it will take us about two days to get to Kirigakure and we're already on a tight schedule. You may rest when I find us a good place to stop. In the meantime, Sasuke tell me what you will be doing" Kakashi said. Sasuke, successful in fighting off the strain of his tiredness, straightened up.

"I will be selecting five C-B Katon techniques from the scroll you gave me along with a training regimen to practice each as we journey to Kirigakure. Upon leaving Kirigakure and returning to Konoha, I should have at least three out of the five memorized and ready for practice," Sasuke said. Kakashi gave a firm nod and he then turned to Sakura. "And what would you be doing, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura wilted underneath his gaze before she straightened up as well.

"I will be performing physical conditioning as well as study which area of shinobi expertise I would like to cover in perhaps five years down the line. When I have done this, I will plan out a detailed map of what I feel I should be learning. In addition to this, I will read the bingo book and point out any potential high priority threats while we are in Kirigakure, S-Sensei," Sakura said. Satisfied, Kakashi firmly nodded and ordered them all to move. Yozora appeared that she wanted to say something to Kakashi, but she decided against it. The group of four left the port and began to make their way towards the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Yozora had noticed many things during this voyage. Ever since Naruto's death, the group had gotten much more strict. Yozora realized just how much Naruto had perhaps been a central part of the team's organization. He kept them firm. Perhaps his death wasn't something that they were all dealing with very well. Yozora figured it was a bad idea to bring this genin team for this mission, but it was something that had to be done and she didn't get to call the shots on who went. Kakashi was much more militant, Sasuke was much more angry, and Sakura was much more introverted. Every attempt Sakura made to even _appear_ sociable to Sasuke met with him reducing her to tears. Yozora would say that she did feel bad for Sakura, sort of. Those kinds of actions were a blatant disregard to a mission's importance, but the way Sasuke effectively berated her made Yozora wonder what the Hokage was thinking in putting the Uchiha and Sakura on the same team.

Kakashi drove Sasuke and Sakura to the edge of their limits and then some more. Yozora constantly remembered at the beginning of their trip Sasuke stating that he needed power in order to avenge his clan by killing Uchiha Itachi. Well, Yozora wondered how Sasuke felt at that moment when Kakashi trained Sasuke again and again and again, constantly correcting his form, not allowing for the slightest imperfection to slip through. Yozora knew Sasuke wasn't going to complain about the training, but even she could see that Kakashi's methods were taking a toll on his students. Yet, Yozora went through the same ordeals. She just wished they could have happened under better circumstances.

That two-day period seemed to go by in slow motion for everyone. Yozora kept to herself and wrote in her notebook while Kakashi drilled into Sasuke and Sakura's head the basic essentials for shinobi politics, or politics in general. Honestly, perhaps at the beginning of this journey Yozora had been rather excited. Naruto, Sakura, and maybe even a bit Sasuke, were interested in her studies and her research. She was intrigued at Naruto's level-headed thinking and conclusions. He was definitely not what she made him out to be and though she didn't have a necessarily bad impression on him, he was still an unknown to her and now he would be an unknown to her for the rest of her life.

The two days passed, the group walked in formation with Sasuke and Sakura covering Yozora's front sides while Kakashi covered the back. Sakura's eyes peered through the mist and she gasped. "Sensei, I see it! I see Kirigakure!" Sakura called. Kakashi nodded and he saw the village as well. High buildings covered with steep hills and those hills were covered with green, lush shrubbery. As expected of a place that had so much water. The forest life was even greener than it was in Konoha. Kakashi had been to Kirigakure many times in his life and he was still amazed at their architecture. The cylindrical buildings, which perhaps were a staple of Kirigakure's lineage, grew lovely blossoms of shrubbery on them. Kakashi still didn't know how they did these things.

"Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, just like we planned. We are in another country. I expect you both on your best behavior! Understood? Our training session will be massively diminished. We cannot perform or train in another village while we are here for diplomatic reasons. So, Sasuke any of your attitude, I want it snuffed out," Kakashi said. Sasuke resisted the growl that began to form in his throat, but he nodded. Kakashi seemed a tad skeptical, but he didn't press the issue.

The group walked up to Kirigakure's doors. The guard on duty looked up from his work and he noticed the shinobi on front of him. He then took a glance at their headbands and sighed. "Team, Reason for your visit, and license with registration," he said calmly. Kakashi stood before the man and spoke. "Team Seven. Escort mission for go-between with Konoha and Kiri Astronomy Departments. Here are our licenses and registration IDs," Kakashi said. Sakura, Sasuke, Yozora and himself pulled out their IDs and gave them to the guard. The guard quickly scanned them and looked them over for any fraud detections. He found none.

He gave them back their IDs and quickly wrote on a piece of paper. "Here is where you will be staying. Stay out of trouble and you will find Kirigakure to be very accommodating. Enjoy your stay," The guard said. Kakashi bowed as he and his team walked through the gates. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't hide their fascination at being in another village for the first time in their lives. It almost didn't even look that different from Konoha aside from shinobi gear and most of the people wearing their Mist hitai-ate.

"So, Kakashi-sensei…what do we do now?" Sakura asked, almost terrified of the answer. The group kept moving for a bit of time before Kakashi answer her. "We will get to our hotel and unpack our things. Remember what I told you two to work on during our stay. Once we have unpacked you can both spend time doing what you like around the village since we can't train. However make sure that you always check in at least once every two to three hours," Kakashi instructed. Sakura slowly nodded while Sasuke looked over some of the other stores, not really paying anything a mention. When Sasuke had learned about Kirigakure from his history class, he remembered his teacher talking about Kirigakure citizens being extremely talented blacksmiths. Sasuke was sure he could find something to purchase with his money.

The team made it to their hotel and unloaded their things. Yozora and Sakura shared a room while Sasuke and Kakashi shared the next room across the hall. Unpacking was easy enough for Sakura. She hated that she had to leave the weights on, but she didn't want to get on Kakashi's bad side, if she wasn't on it already. Sakura bid Yozora a goodbye and said she would be back later since they were free. Yozora had informed the team that she didn't have to be at the Department for another two or three days. That was more than enough time to Sakura to do what she needed.

Sakura opened her door and made her way for the stairs. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke heading there as well. Sakura couldn't even try to smile as she watched Sasuke's stoic expression rapidly form into one of annoyance, irritation, and hatred. Sakura weakly tried to give Sasuke a greeting, but the Uchiha heir mercilessly and ruthlessly walked past her and down the stairs thoroughly denying her even the satisfaction of a reply. He ignored her existence as a human being. Sakura hung her head and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she fought them down as hard as she could. This was her day off and she didn't want to ruin it. Yet, more than anything, Sakura couldn't believe how much she missed Naruto at the moment.

-x-

The sun was high in the sky for their second day. Isaribi and Mei watched as Naruto threw the Nuibari through the air. Metal clashed as Fiora skillfully parried the blade which sent it sailing into the air. Naruto quickly pulled on the wire attached to the sword. The Nuibari swiped through the air like a serpent before it came crashing down. Fiora danced out of the way as the Nuibari pierced the deck of the ship. Fiora quickly brought of her saber. Without mercy, she dashed at Naruto. Given his limited combat experience, Naruto was not able to have the reaction to deal with it as Fiora jabbed him with the back of her blade. Naruto dropped to the floor and then he noticed Fiora's blade at his chest. "You have much to learn about swordsmanship, Uzumaki Naruto," Fiora said. Naruto gave her a glare, but it slowly turned into a grin.

"Just as you have much to learn about shinobi, Fiora-san," Naruto said. Fiora frowned, but through the light she noticed the wire merely inches from her throat. If she truly wanted that lunge no doubt her head would have been removed from her shoulders. Fiora pulled her blade back as Naruto leaned up with some pain to his body.

"You seem to take quite well that blade for not having wielded a sword before," Fiora said skeptically. Naruto understood what she was saying. He glanced down at the Nuibari. It was slowly starting to feel good in his hands. Naruto had asked Fiora for a bit of a mock battle. Naruto realized he had decided to disrespect Kushimaru in using his blade, but Naruto was also certain that he wouldn't allow Kushimaru to pick up this blade again. In addition, Naruto wasn't vying for Kushimaru's respect. Especially not with how Mei was suffering.

"In normal cases, if this was a standard blade, I imagine you would have entirely crushed me no matter what I tried. I'm not as tall as you so my reach is shorter. You have more battle experience than I do and you have the reactions for it. I don't have those things. However, by its design, this isn't a regular blade. I just covered up my weaknesses as best I could. Thank you for the morning practice," Naruto said. Fiora quickly sheathed her saber while Naruto quickly rolled up the wire. Both had been training for at least two hours. Honestly, Naruto knew Fiora was taking it a bit easy on him. She wouldn't have a need to go out against him. Naruto had been on the backfoot the whole time. He knew it was only because of his immense forward-thinking that he even managed to last as long as he did. Naruto didn't know whether to be impressed with himself for that or unimpressed for various reasons.

Naruto and Fiora came back from the bottom of the ship a bit more refreshed than when they had been fighting. "So, Naruto, what's the plan for today?" Isaribi asked. Naruto quickly grabbed the helm. "We do what we've been doing. Get to Daemongi Port. I'm going to try to get us further. Hopefully the wind keeps up," Naruto said. The three females nodded and Naruto quickly moved the ship. The ship sailed through the sea while Naruto looked over the manual. He was sure he had memorized the thing by now, but he wanted to be sure. The four didn't have the luxury of any screw-ups.

Naruto sailed the group through the day. Isaribi brought him his lunch and dinner and he managed to eat while steering the helm. He figured his luck was pretty high as the winds started to pick up really pushing them forward. Naruto had Isaribi check the sails every once in a while, Fiora look out for any incoming ships, and Mei to just try and recover as best she could. Naruto, for some of this trip, asked for Fiora to tell him about Demacia. Fiora told him. She told him about the days of the Rune Wars and the terrors that magic wrought on the land. She talked about how the survivors of that era moved away from the dangers of magic. That there was a land highly resistant to the powers of magic. It was place where they settled and where they made their armor, blades, and honed their skills. That was the land known as Demacia.

Fiora told Naruto bits and pieces, but Naruto constantly found himself imagining the great country of Demacia. He could see how the place looked from Fiora's memories. It was a very beautiful place. It's lush, green forestry. He could see the high mountain that populated the area. It must have truly been a magnificent place. Naruto's face then slowly formed a frown. Yes, he would go there one day and he would get answers to all of these dreams he was suddenly having. Granted, they hadn't bothered him for the past couple of days, but Naruto was bothered because they had bothered his life and he needed answers.

Naruto sailed the group through the days and night for the next three days. It was a tiring affair especially since he only got about four to five hours of sleep. Isaribi couldn't do it, Mei couldn't do it, and Naruto was very sure that Fiora couldn't do it. Naruto didn't exactly mind. He found something comforting about being on the sea like this. It at least gave him a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in his body in a long time.

Night slowly descended over the sea. Naruto knew the others had gone to bed already. Well…Naruto turned his head and he noticed Mei calmly sleeping next to the side of the ship with a blanket. Naruto watched her gently sleep and he shook his head. Honestly, what was he going to do with her?

Naruto turned back and looked up at the moon. Its glow filled him with an untold amount of relief. Naruto didn't know why looking at the sun and moon made him feel this way. It had always been that way when he was growing up. If he was ever frustrated in the day, then he would look up at the sun and its radiance would calm him. If he was ever sad at night, then he would look up at the moon and its beauty would shower him with its magnificence. Naruto admired those two planets. Two opposites, but one purpose. Bring light to darkness, only one light could do it better than the other.

" _You will climb!"_ Naruto jerked from his thoughts and looked back at the sea in front of him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Naruto recalled that mountain. Fiora had called it Mount Targon. Naruto didn't know what the significance of that mountain was, but he knew it was back in Runeterra. Naruto knew he would have to ask questions about that mountain. His conscience wouldn't rest until he did. Naruto gently turned the helm and rode off into the night. He would ride for perhaps another hour or two, then he would wake Mei up so that they could both go to an actual bed.

-x-

Kushimaru slammed the table with his hands, making some of the officers of the operation tremble. "Don't you fuck with me, Jinpachi! We're going after that brat right now!" Kushimaru snarled out. Jinpachi's teeth clenched together in a maddening sneer. "You shut the fuck up! I told you we weren't going after the damn brat just yet! We don't have the fuckin forces to go yet!" Jinpachi argued back.

Ameyuri watched the two boys argue. She looked out the window. The past couple of days were spent reorganizing their affairs. Ameyuri knew that Naruto had slowed down their operations by perhaps a week. They had been in the final stages and were ready to bring their plan to fruition, but with Naruto effectively destroying the cove where most of their naval strength came from, then they were kind of on the backfoot for a moment. Ameyuri sighed. She didn't regret in her…supposed willingness to let Naruto and his group go, but she really didn't like the work that this ended out for an output.

"YOUR DAMN VENDETTA, I COULD GIVE ZERO FUCKS ABOUT IT!" Jinpachi said, bringing Ameyuri back to the boys and their little hissy fits. Kushimaru quickly marched up to Jinpachi, grabbed his collar, and slammed him against the wall. "That was my blade they took! Every second my blade is not in my hands in a fuckin' insult to my skills as a swordsman! I bet your ass would give a fuck if it was your blade!" Kushimaru fired back. He coughed when Jinpachi punched him in the face and slammed him against the table.

"You don't think I've lost something?! I've lost my damn leg to that little shit! This damn thing hurts every, single, damn day!" Jinpachi said. The officers in the room resisted the urge to even utter a breath for fear of any of this anger coming at them. These three were very powerful, but damn did they have a temper that could easily match that. No one wanted to come between them.

"Fine. I see you're too much of an ass! I'll do it my way! I'll skin the brat myself. I don't need EITHER OF YOU! I work better alone anyway," Kushimaru said. Kushimaru wiped the side of his face and he cursed. Ameyuri decided that perhaps now was an appropriate time to butt in.

"If you two girls are done trying to figure out which one of you has the biggest tits, then I think we're fine. The brat's got the Mizukage. He's going to take her back to Kirigakure where we'll be going anyway. I bet your oversized toothpick is going to be there too. So just fuckin wait," Ameyuri reasoned as she continued to look outside. Jinpachi and Kushimaru gave her harsh looks, but Kushimaru then decided to walk off. He opened the door, walked through it, and slammed it shut. Ameyuri shook her head while Jinpachi sucked his teeth. Ameyuri decided that she had enough enjoyment out of watching the two kick each other's ass and stood to her feet. "You could have told him we'd be sailing at the beginning of next week. Now he's so pissed he'll fuck everyone before we get to," Ameyuri said. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jinpachi give an almost demonic smirk that surprised even her. Ameyuri snorted.

" _Unless that's what you wanted to happen. You really are a piece of shit, Jinpachi"_ Ameyuri thought to herself before she turned to him. "I suppose I can activate our sleeper now. Not like they've had much to do, just sign off on the papers that help us out. I think we're in for some fun times," Ameyuri said as she walked out of the room. Jinpachi turned back to the officers and ordered them all to get their asses out and start the operation. All of them saluted and made their way out. Meanwhile, Jinpachi smirked as he looked into the distance. A day of reckoning was coming for you, Kirigakure. And you would burn to hell along with it, Uzumaki Naruto.

-x-

"I see land!" Isaribi alerted. Mei leaned up. Fiora stopped her practice. Lastly, Naruto tightened his grip on the helm. He sharpened his gaze. It had been a long week of nothing, but water for the four members over the week. That wasn't to say they weren't idle. Naruto and Fiora continued training with Fiora winning each bout, but Naruto knew this was to be expected. He kept the Nuibari strapped to his back and he continued in his discipline with it. Naruto didn't know why he had even started in taking up swordsmanship. It wasn't one of his most contested areas. Nor was it an area that he had given much thought prior to this little mission of theirs. Naruto found Fiora's critiques of his form and his use of his upper body as minor sights that she noticed. Perhaps it wasn't as much as her instructing him as well as advising him in a certain area of which to improve. Some might have been confused on this as being instructing, but Naruto didn't believe it. Naruto figured it was more Fiora's pride to point out another's mistakes. From her life, Naruto could tell she was a perfectionist like that.

Moving on, Naruto felt he was finding the Nuibari to be more complex than he had initially anticipated. That wasn't to say Naruto wasn't having an interesting time in trying to figure it out. Naruto didn't mind challenges. He embraced them and he faced them earnestly. Though Naruto couldn't dedicate as much time as he would have liked given that he had to steer the ship.

Over that week of steering, sleeping, and raiding the ship of its food, the group also spent most of their time planning for when they actually got to Daemongi Port. They had entered the Land of Water about three days ago. There were a couple of archipelagos that the group had seen. There had been a time that they had stopped just for Isaribi to pick up a basket of fruit. It wasn't the most appetizing thing, but it was better than energy bars and boxes full of grains and dried meat.

It was a half an hour later, but Naruto finally pulled the boat to the back of the land. Isaribi tore off the Kirigakure Insignia on the flag of the ship. Naruto didn't drive them straight to the port, but rather brought them just a bit out of sight. Naruto quickly stopped the boat. "Fiora-san, tie the boat to that tree over there please," Naruto said. Fiora grabbed the rope from the ship and quickly hopped onto land. Fiora shook her head. Honestly, she had been on ships before and the transition from ship to land always left her just a bit disoriented. Fiora quickly tied the ship down and Naruto let the anchor fall into the water.

Isaribi grabbed some of the groups things and hopped off the boat as well. Naruto took Mei's hand and, with a determined smile, helped her off the boat. Once everyone was collected and they were sure that they lost nothing on the boat, Naruto quickly turned to Mei. "Alright Mei-san. Just like we all planned," Naruto said. Mei seemed a bit uncertain, but she nodded with the request her Light was making. Mei grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her eyes, effectively blinding her. Fiora and Isaribi quickly covered her with a makeshift clothe and rag. That covered her very long hair.

"Comfortable?" Naruto asked. Mei nodded in the direction of Naruto's voice. Naruto voiced his confirmation and he turned to Isaribi and Fiora. "Alright, just like we practiced. Isaribi, we're brother and sister. If anyone asks about your skin color from mine then we have the same father, but different mothers. Our compound was assaulted and our father was killed. Mei-san is our mother. Fiora-san is one of the warriors who helped us escape before the entire compound was burned down. Our father grew up as a citizen of Kirigakure before moving to the compound with our mother. We have this?" Naruto asked.

Isaribi and Fiora nodded as did Mei since she could hear everything. Naruto turned to Mei. "Mei-san is our mother. She has been mute since birth. Sorry, if my cover up is a little brutal, but her eyes were taken out by the assailants until Fiora-san managed to rescue her which is why she has the clothe over her eyes," Naruto said. Fiora and Isaribi nodded again as did Mei. Naruto took a still breath before he then towards the forested area.

"Alright then, let's move. Keep close together," Naruto said. The others quickly agreed and they left the ship behind. Their forms were hidden by the trees and brushes. Naruto continued to gently hold Mei so that she didn't accidentally walk into anything too dangerous. Perhaps Naruto was lucky that he had lost his headband as it might have been hard to hide that on his attire. Naruto knew he would have to get a new one. That or perhaps his team had it and he could get it back. For now, Naruto was just concerned of getting into Kirigakure. He would worry about material possessions later.

"Are you sure, they won't recognize the blade you have?" Fiora asked lowly. She didn't know who could be watching. Naruto couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face when she asked that. He gave another glance back to the Nuibari. "You would be surprised how many underwhelming replicas there are to the Swords of the Mist. For the Kubikiribōchō there are thousands of replicas. Though they all fall short of the actual blades. I think we'll be fine," Naruto said. Fiora accepted his answer and just decided that Naruto knew what he was doing.

The group exited the trees and the dirt path. They noticed Daemongi Port. Isaribi widened her eyes. "That…is a lot of people," Isaribi said. The port wasn't crowded, but there were a lot more people than the group had probably accounted for. Many people in misery were down at the port. Some were down there drowning themselves in cheap sake and other alcoholic drinks. Some were dressed in even worse rags that Mei was wearing. They were all crowded around buildings of the Administration Building.

"I don't get it. You said Kirigakure is known for taking in refugees. Why are there so many people out here?" Isaribi asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "More than likely it's the civil war that's brewing between the Three Swordsmen and Kirigakure. Kirigakure can't afford to bring in possible hostiles," Naruto said. Isaribi just nodded and the group walked down to the port. Naruto prayed this whole thing went smoothly and without incident. They really didn't need to be in this section of the port longer than needed.

The group entered the port. Naruto slowly moved Mei through the crowds of people. Fiora kept her eyes peeled. She dashed them left and right, keeping any sign of anyone that she needed to take care of. Demacia, while poverty was not as paramount, was still an issue in the region as much as anywhere else and Fiora knew that people in poverty were desperate people. From her view of his life, Fiora knew that Naruto knew all too well also. Also, judging from her past, Isaribi had to have known this as well.

Naruto could see broken down buildings which houses some of the more critical members of society. He could see some of the Kiri shinobi working to provide for some people. Yet, he could also see some of the shinobi restraining some of the rowdier members. A man screamed curses at the crowd as he was restrained by another team of shinobi. Most just kept to their own group. Countless supplies littered the ground. Some of it was in bags, others of it was covered by garbage. Naruto couldn't tell which was which, but he didn't have the time to play guess work.

After walking amongst the masses, the group of four finally came to the Administration Desk. The group of four walked up to the person in charge and Naruto slowly helped Mei in keeping balance. Naruto knew it wasn't intentional, but Mei's weak legs probably helped this performance. He made sure to keep her covered as they came forward.

The person had been reading a report for a second before they placed it down. The group noticed a man behind the desk. He looked down at the group. "Refugees?" He asked. Naruto nodded solemnly. He didn't know how well he was acting, but he hoped it was enough.

"H-Hai, we escaped from the Land of the Sea. I'm Naruto. This here is my little sister, Isaribi, and our guardsman, Fiora Laurent. Mercenaries attacked our compound. They killed everyone. I don't know if there were survivors. We were saved by our guardsman. She is the last one we have that I know of," Naruto said. The man gave Fiora a look and he couldn't deny that she looked like a very capable warrior. The name 'Laurent' didn't roll of the tongue very well, but he wasn't about to question someone's last name of all things. Though he did have to say he was slightly unnerved by her gaze.

"Ah mercenaries. They always strike when you least expect them. Who is the person in the cloak?" The man asked. Fiora gave Naruto a look and Isaribi swallowed a lump in her throat. Naruto took a still breath. "This is our mother. Sorry, she…can't see. The mercenaries got to her before our guardsman got to her in time. She's…very frail," Naruto remarked. The shinobi placed a finger to his chin as he looked at the cloaked figure. He could see the bandages wrapped around her eyes. He didn't want to think what could have happened to her. Plus, he could see how her feet looked. They looked beat up and heavily malnourished almost giving them a bony look. The receptionist sighed.

"I see. I am deeply sorry to hear that, Naruto-san. It must have been a very rough journey for yourself, your sister, and your mother. However, you have come to Kirigakure at a very bad time. As you can tell all around us we're getting complaints from everywhere. Plus, we're getting a little crowded as it is. You see, Kirigakure is in a very critical state right now. As you can see, we've had to turn away many refugees. We're hoping to take them someplace else. However, we cannot let them have entrance into the village. It's a shame, but we can only take in refugees who have something of value to the village. We need as many hands as we can get," He said.

Isaribi and Fiora gave Naruto glances and Naruto could feel Mei stiffen in his arms. Naruto tightened his teeth in his mouth, but he tried to not give a visible reaction to this. He supposed that he should have seen that coming. Kirigakure couldn't afford to just bring in refugees right now like they had talked about. Naruto's mind was working overtime in a matter of seconds. Perhaps Naruto considered it lucky when Isaribi grabbed his arm. "Onii-chan, does that mean we have to leave? I'm tired! I don't want to leave!" Isaribi acted. Naruto had to thank Isaribi as this game him a couple more seconds to think. He slowly patted Isaribi's hand before his mind stormed with an idea. Naruto stared at the receptionist.

"Well, if you need people who can do things, then what about this?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the Nuibari. Fiora and Isaribi tried to hold their surprise at Naruto's audacity when he revealed the blade of Kushimaru to the attendant. The Kiri nin widened his eyes as he saw the long sewing needle known as the Nuibari in the young blonde's hands. It was easily taller than the lad himself. Naruto could see the unease and the utter curiosity in the man's eyes. He quickly moved to claim that curiosity before the man could come to any assumptions on his own.

"This is the last blade replica that my father made. He…He used to live in Kirigakure. He said if there was any place that would take care of our family then it would be the great land of our origin, Kirigakure. He…taught me how to make bladed weapons and while I can't make something like this blade as closely as he can, I can still make great weapons if you'll put up with my family. Mom always said I'd surpass our father if someone gave me the chance. Please, for my family, let me make weapons for you!" Naruto pleaded much to the surprise of everyone in bowing his head to the floor. The attendant widened his eyes as Naruto submitted himself to the man's authority.

Fiora stared at Naruto for a moment before she turned back to the attendant and to her utter shock, the attendant was thinking. He had his finger to his chin as he looked down at Naruto with avid attention on Naruto. The attendant closed his eyes and scratched his scalp. "Give me the blade, son." He said. Naruto looked up and he quickly handed the man the Nuibari.

The man inspected the blade. He couldn't imagine who could have much such a replica. It looked almost like the real thing. Hell, if you told him that this was the Nuibari then he might have actually believed the person. The very thought that a man would try to replicate such a blade was phenomenal to him. And, here was the man's son and daughter right in front of him. Just thought of the weapons that could be made was astounding to the man. He looked down at the young boy and his family. He gave the guardsman a glance. Such a warrior could prove useful in the coming war if the boy allowed her to be deployed into their service. Plus, it was only five extra people.

"If you can completely state that you would be willing to make weapons for Kirigakure, then I will give you that chance for you and your family, Naruto-san." The man said. Isaribi widened her eyes. Mei gently squeezed Naruto's arm. Fiora seemed relieved until she turned and noticed the intense gaze and smile Naruto had on his face. It was then that Fiora understood just how dangerous her summoner was. To actually go so far for a lie that he would publicly humble himself was amazing and a bit scary. Fiora did not know so many people that would do this without an ulterior motive in mind. To publicly shame himself so his group could advance forward. It was then that Fiora decided, she would watch Naruto closely. She had to see what kind of man he would become in the future.

Naruto, Fiora, and Isaribi signed some forms giving their names with some mixed up last names for Naruto, Isaribi and Mei. Naruto filled out Mei's forms and handed them all back to the attendant. It had been about an hour's wait before the attendant returned. "Alright son, we have a place in the village for you. By the skill of your father's replica blade then we're expecting a great deal from you which is why we will give you more space than most to accommodate your family. A Chunin will stop by your house once every two days to make sure you're settling in for at least a month or two. Here are your IDs," He said. Naruto grabbed the registration and the IDs, handing each on to their respective person. Naruto held onto Mei's until he could give it to her at their apparent home.

They then waited for about twenty minutes and the attendant returned with another Kiri shinobi with a horse and a cart. "This is Takamuchi. He will escort you to your residence. Here are your keys. We will fill out any other paperwork at a later date, but for now we can at least get you settled in for today and tomorrow. Just climb in the cart and he will take you there," The attendant said. Isaribi helped Mei into the cart. Mei didn't say a single word. Naruto then climbed in and last came Fiora. The Kiri nin, Takamuchi, quickly got on his horse and rode them off from the Daemongi Port.

The ride began and everyone watched the Daemongi Port get smaller and smaller. Naruto leaned against the wooden wall of the cart and closed his eyes. In seconds, Naruto was fast asleep. Fiora and Isaribi watched his chest rise and fall. "He fell asleep on us," Isaribi said. Fiora nodded. It was understandable, after all. Naruto had been running on less than 4 hours of sleep each day for an entire week. It was no surprise that his body was punishing him at the moment. Fiora remembered seeing just how many sugary foods boxes were on the deck of the ship that Naruto had eaten when she woke up. He must really have been pushing himself for all their sakes. Though, to Fiora, Naruto never looked more peaceful than at that moment. Fiora's eyes rested on him and she found it interesting, the way his bright hair flowed in the breeze as they rode onward.

Naruto felt his shoulder touched and he opened his eyes. He noticed that the environment was a lot darker. It must have been getting close to the evening. Naruto turned to wonder who had woken him up and noticed that it had been Isaribi. "Wake up, Onii-chan! We're getting into the village. We've been riding for three hours I think," Isaribi said. Naruto leaned up and he noticed Mei asleep on his shoulder. He also noticed Fiora looking off to the side. She seemed a tad irritated.

Naruto tried to adjust his eyes to the dimming light of the fading sun. He turned his head and Naruto's gaze tightened when he saw the gates of Kirigakure. They were just as massive as Konoha's. Naruto doubted they were made from the same material, but it was still an interesting thing to look at nonetheless. Naruto almost had to laugh. Six day ago, it would have been time that he would be coming into the village. He would be coming here with his team. Yet, he would not have known the full extent of this war if he hadn't experienced it himself. He wouldn't have found Mei Terumi, he wouldn't have met Isaribi, and he wondered if he would have had such an interest in the world of Runeterra if he hadn't been in that chamber. Naruto would never truly understand how destiny worked itself out.

The gates got bigger and bigger. Naruto and the rest of his group were beginning to see people coming and going from the village. Specifically, Naruto and Fiora were making comparisons. Fiora hadn't seen much of Konoha shinobi, Kakashi and Naruto's team being the prime examples, but the attire of Kirigakure Shinobi was a lot more different than she had expected. More than likely those clothes were more fitted to the marshy lands of the Land of Water. Constantly, Fiora found differences between this world and her own understanding of her world.

The horse cat slowly came to a stop. The guards at the gate looked up and Takamuchi quickly saluted them. He jumped off his horse. "Refugees?" one of the guards asked. Takamuchi quickly nodded in affirmative and the guard sighed before he asked for license and registration. Naruto, Isaribi, Fiora, and Mei provided everything they needed. The guards checked them over. They signed off on the signatures and the IDs and the registrations. They then quickly signed them into a notepad. The guard gave Takamuchi a piece of paper. Takamuchi grabbed the paper and got back on his horse. He bade the guards a goodbye and rode the four into the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Naruto was aware that people were looking at them, but he made sure to keep Mei's head down. They were so close and they didn't need stupid chances getting in the way of that. Mei kept her head down as best she could as they rode through the village. Luckily, the trip wasn't as long as Naruto figured because he took them just a bit beyond the marketing district and into the residential district. The cart slowly came to a stop and everyone turned to see. There was a house covered by lush trees. There was even some greenery on top of the rooftops. It was on top of a hill along with a row of other houses.

"Here is your house. We'll allow you a week to settle in. Given that you came to us with not much, we'll allow you a week to settle in. Given that you came to us with not much in the way of possessions we still need you to do work so, Kirigakure will give you one-million ryo to get started. Keep in mind this much will be used for your essentials such as clothes, equipment, perhaps any gear you wish to use or food you need to buy. We were able to procure you some furniture and a working refrigerator, but if you desire any luxuries then that will come out of your funds. Please use them wisely. Have a great rest of your day," He said.

Naruto quickly thanked the shinobi, going into some random pleasantries about how Kirigakure wouldn't regret this chance and Naruto making their father proud. The Kiri shinobi rode off into the distance which left the group of four alone. "Now?" Isaribi asked. Naruto shook his head for a moment. Everyone turned to the house and Naruto quickly took out the keys. He used them to open the door. The locks clicked and the door opened.

Naruto pushed opened the door. It was dark for a moment before he found the light switch. Naruto flicked it on and everyone stared into the emptiness of the room. There was a place for the kitchen and upstairs was a couple of rooms which would have the beds and shower room. Once Naruto closed the door for the group, he released a breath. "Now," he said and Isaribi groaned then dropped to the ground with a huff. Fiora breathed a small sigh of relief and she allowed her stance to relax if only just a little while. Naruto gently rested Mei against the wall.

"Alright Mei-san, I'm going to take off your blindfold now," Naruto said. Mei gave a shaky nod and Naruto slowly unwrapped her blindfold. Mei squinted her eyes from the harsh light after having her vision obstructed for the last three to five hours. She had to make them blink a couple of times. Naruto then took the cloak off her body and dropped it to the ground. Mei leaned against the wall for support and slowly eased herself to the floor, resting her legs.

"Finally. I thought we were never going to get here," Isaribi said, perhaps a bit more happily than she intended. Naruto gave her a glance before he walked around the house. He quickly checked for anything that would give them away. He found nothing and relaxed for a moment. "So, we are here. What is our next plan of action?" Fiora asked. Naruto turned back to Fiora and he looked into her eyes for just a second. Isaribi seemed to wonder what the plan was as well.

"For now, I have to find either Sasuke or Yozora-san. Right now, we need someone to know about what we've learned other than the four of us. I'd prefer Sasuke because he's quiet and he knows how to keep a secret. I'd also prefer Yozora because I know why she had to come to this village after all. Having her here would greatly benefit us," Naruto said. Fiora nodded while Isaribi allowed the coolness of the house calm her down. It felt really good. She then leaned up and faced Naruto.

"Wait a minute. Why not tell your sensei? Wouldn't that be better?" Isaribi asked. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and he thought about the question and the best way to answer it. About a minute passed before he gave his answers. "Sakura…is too traditional to tell anything to. She doesn't know how to handle complicated situations delicately. She also likes to oversimplify things. If there were a clear-cut problem, she would think of a clear-cut solution, no hows or whys. We don't have the luxury of relying on that right now," Naruto explained. Isaribi slowly agreed before Naruto continued on.

"Meanwhile, Kakashi is actually a famous person. It's not that I don't think he won't give any helpful hints, but we need to be smart about this. If people see someone like Kakashi coming to us when we're just a new group of refugees. That's going to attract unwanted attention. For now, I can't let Kakashi in on this. Not yet," Naruto said. Isaribi nodded again. Fiora didn't like the idea of having to inform the jonin shinobi at all, given how she still felt about him, but if Naruto wanted to do it this way then Fiora wouldn't make a complaint.

"So…what do we do now?" Isaribi asked. Silence filled the room for a moment and Naruto could feel all the eyes burning into his head. He couldn't help giving a light chuckle of laughter. "Alright, Alright. Let's go get some real food," Naruto said. Isaribi's eyes couldn't have shined brighter. Fiora seemed to be in agreement. Mei offered a small smile.

Naruto, Fiora, and Mei stared in surprise as Isaribi ate through her food. She smiled as she swallowed down some of her fried chicken rolls and a bowl of rice. She then quickly took a large swallow of water. She had the biggest smile on her face before she looked over and picked up some boiled fish. Isaribi quickly munched on that as well. She looked at everyone and stiffened when she saw Fiora looked at her with confusion, Naruto with a light smile on his face, and Mei in just pure surprise. Isaribi slowed her chewing. "What?! We've been at sea for like two weeks eating fruits and energy bars. I'm hungry!" Isaribi defended.

Fiora just shook her head and ate silently while Naruto's smile widened, but he continued eating as well. He gradually helped Mei with her own food. Her limbs seemed to be getting better now that he had gotten some food into her body besides the hard rice that they had eaten while in prisoner. Though, Naruto could see that she was still struggling for the past few bites. She ate slowly and he was sure her throat was sore in using its muscles after they had been…cut. Yet, Naruto had never seen Mei happier. She ate the food in such a way that seemed like each bite would be her last one. Almost as if this were a fantasy that would be broken if she even took a second to do otherwise. Yet, everyone ate for this one peaceful moment. For once, it was good to remember what you could get.

Night fell over Kirigakure, the house that the group stayed in was illuminated by the light of a single candle. Naruto sat on the edge of the roof of the house. Downstairs, Mei and Isaribi were sleeping on some blankets and pillows that he had gotten for them. He had put any food that they hadn't eaten in the refrigerator. He looked out into the village of Kirigakure and its wonderful lights. Somewhere in this village was his team. Somewhere in this village was also a sleeper for those three swordsmen and Naruto knew where neither was.

The wind felt good on his face. His hair gently brushed through his face. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the serenity of nature fill his body. He could feel the moon on him. It lighted him, calmed him, and revitalized him mentally. It was a good feeling. "You should be asleep," Naruto spoke. He turned around and noticed Fiora walking over to him. She was giving him a look that he couldn't expressly identify. She walked over to him and leaned on the edge that he sat on. "I hardly sleep this early. If anyone should be sleeping, it's you. Or did your dreams in the cart fill you enough?" Fiora asked. Naruto grinned and turned back to the village.

"I think they filled me up enough just like your snores in my ears while we all slept on the boat," Naruto said. Fiora gave him a hard look. "I. Do. Not. Snore," She voiced hard. Naruto smirked as he leaned forward. Fiora stared into his eyes with a chilling cold that Naruto couldn't help being amused by.

"Oh really? I guess we had another swordswoman from another world on my ship. Silly me, my mind must be slipping. Forgive me, O' might warrior for I have insulted thy honor!" Naruto joked. Fiora stared at him with an unreadable expression. Well, that was her face, her body looked like it wanted to behead him and throw him off the rooftops. Naruto's gaze softened and he leaned back. "Why did you really stay? You'll have been gone from your country for almost a month. They're going to question you when you go back. I assume you're going to tell them about all of this?" Naruto asked.

Fiora leaned back on the edge of wall and looked back into the village. "You seem worried. Do you have a reason to be?" Fiora asked. Naruto stared at the village and a breath escaped his lips. "Worried is not the word I would use. I would just assume that you have more important things to do than risk your life for someone you've just met," Naruto decided on. He noticed Fiora staring at the moon and he, unknowingly, found himself staring once again as her face shined from the light.

"I deem what is important for me to do. I said I would not let you go until I retrieved my answers. I do not like mysteries and you are one of the biggest mysteries I know about to date," Fiora said. Naruto shifted his body and gave a half-snort half-chuckle. "Wow. I didn't know you didn't like me. You should have said so," Naruto replied back to her. To his surprise, Fiora's lips turned upwards if only slightly. It was hard to tell in the dark.

"That is not what I intended to mean, and you know that. I do not dislike or disagree with your personality or who you are. However, I find everything that revolves are you to mean something else and I cannot say where it all leads. That is what I dislike about you," Fiora said. Naruto didn't know what types of answers those were supposed to be, so he decided to dub them as 'Fiora answers' and keep it moving from there.

The two stayed at the edge for a while before Naruto decided to speak. "You know, you're not the only one who doesn't like mysteries. I've had to keep my eyes on someone else too," Naruto said. Fiora turned to him and she noticed his gaze on her. She still couldn't get over how someone as young as him could have such a gaze as powerful as that one. The way those blue eyes bright, blue eyes were enhanced by the presence of the moon, giving them an almost ethereal feeling.

"And why would I be found as mysterious? You have questions, then ask. I do not need to hide anything from you," Fiora said. Naruto's smile slowly left his face and his gaze hardened at Fiora. "Why do you want to die so much, then?" Naruto asked. Fiora seemed surprised by Naruto's answer. She was even more surprised that the vibrant youth in Naruto's eyes was utterly gone.

Fiora steeled her gaze at him. "What are you insinuating? I do not…," Fiora paused when Naruto held up his hand. He then offered her another smile. It was a calm one, a disarming one, and an understanding one.

"You know the life I have lived right up to the point that I had you summoned to fight Kakashi. Everything I've seen you do, your walk, your talk, your fighting, it all tells me that you want to end your life. I suppose it kind of explains why, no matter how prideful you are, you would punch Ameyuri Ringo-san in the face knowing it could spell the deaths of yourself and me. That is why you are a mystery to me, Fiora-san. Because you're a mystery to yourself, just like I am. I know there is someone else behind the prideful head of the Laurent that I have been seeing. Someone, perhaps, even stronger than the current you. Good night, Fiora-san," Naruto said as he jumped off the ledge and walked back into the house. Fiora watched him go and Naruto opened the door, then closed it which left Fiora alone.

The Laurent head felt the silence fill her body and she muttered. "Goodnight, Monsieur Uzumaki." Fiora said before she gently leaned on the ledge and gazed down at Kirigakure from the distance of their house. Her mind a swirl of activity and mystery as she looked at the glowing lights.

-x-

"Astounding. You actually managed to harness energy from the Moonlight into these pills? The very principles of shinobi discipline will be greatly enhanced by such a discovery. In fact, for nearly all water-wielding shinobi this could become a very powerful source. How did you manage to create chemicals that worked with the moon's natural cosmic rays and is there any chance of any radiation?" Yozora asked. One of the Kiri scientists gave a wide smile as they looked through a glass tube.

"Ah yes, the most interesting part! You see this part of the pill right here? Well we believe that pyridoxine has a hand in helping keep the cosmic rays that do make it here towards the earth have a very impacted way of…," The scientists and Yozora gasped as a bell rang. Yozora sighed as she tapped it. Just seconds away from the good part. The head scientist cleared his throat. "A refresher perhaps? We can reconvene and continue after our hour lunch break." He said. Yozora quickly agreed.

Walking out of the laboratory, Yozora quickly met with Team Seven, who had not only been waiting for her, but had also been seeing the demonstration of these new pills that were being made. "Fascinating, isn't it?" Yozora asked. Sakura chuckled sheepishly while Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke, by his facial expression, was in a bad mood…or in just a mood that Yozora couldn't identify.

"I'm going on my break, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said as he turned around and began to walk out of the door. "Wait Sasuke, we were all going to have lunch together!" Sakura called. Sasuke ignored Sakura and slammed the door shut, not giving her the satisfaction of a response. With that, Yozora's face fell and she gave a big sigh. She then turned towards Kakashi and if there was one thing Kakashi could always tell, it was when a woman was upset with him.

"Since you are having issues of your own, I will have a talk with Sasuke-san, Kakashi-san, but things are going to change around here. I will be back soon," Yozora said as she walked after Sasuke. Kakashi frowned upon watching Yozora leave him and Sakura behind. Kakashi closed his eyes. He truly didn't know what he should be doing at this point.

Meanwhile, Yozora walked out of the Astronomy Department and followed Sasuke. He didn't get very far, but he settled on a little sandwich shop. He took a table and Yozora came from the crowd. "Hello Sasuke-san. Might I have a seat?" Yozora asked, politely. Sasuke gave the woman a look that told her he didn't want to be bother, but he must have snuffed it down because he responded. "Do whatever you want," Sasuke said. Yozora agreed and took a step at Sasuke's table. Yozora ordered her own food as well.

"I miss him too, you know." Yozora said which made Sasuke stiffen. "I can see how Naruto-san kept you all together. He was kind of like that little driving force for the team. He was also the part of your team that came up with the team's actions, which should have been your sensei's job, but Naruto just had that feel about him, didn't he? Like he could tell you anything and everything if you asked," Yozora replied. Sasuke tightened his fists underneath the table.

"I don't miss that loser. He should have just gotten out of the way. He wasn't even fast enough to dodge," Sasuke said. Yozora's frown lessened for a moment before she just lightly shook her head. "Come on Sasuke-san, you're smarter than this. You know Naruto-san deliberately held himself back. He truly outthought everyone in the village and if he had been in the chunin exams then I'm sure he would have surprised a lot of people," Yozora said. Sasuke grunted a noise that Yozora couldn't place, but their food arrived. Both ate.

"Admit it, Sasuke. You were actually fond of Naruto-san. He was the only one on the team you actually felt you could relate to," Yozora said. Sasuke bit into his sandwich a little rougher than the first bite. Yozora smiled as she took a bite of her own sandwich. She gave Sasuke another glance and cleared her throat. "You regret that it wasn't you that was at the bottom of the sea, because he pushed you out of the way. He saved you. You feel like you let him down and now you're angry because neither Kakashi, Sakura, you, nor I could have saved him. We were all…"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke hollered shocking everyone as slammed his food on the table. Yozora widened her eyes as Sasuke huffed. "What the hell do you know about me? You're just a crazy scientist lady who studies the stars all day and night! What would you know about what I regret?! Naruto chose his own path! I didn't ask the loser to save me! He said he had an ambition of his own. Well, that's dead now! I hated him! Always acting like he knew more than I did. Telling me about how he couldn't help me get stronger! I don't need you nor him! He's gone and he's not coming back! Just like the rest of my family. You want to talk so damn much? Go talk to Sakura or Kakashi. Just leave me the…," Sasuke suddenly stopped his tirade.

Sasuke saw a sea of black and red hair sail past his vision. He saw a woman in her early to mid-twenties walk past the shop. He recognized the white-plated vest and the dark blue skin-tight pants she wore. Her blue eyes filled Sasuke with shock and he saw the blade that was attached to her waist. It's odd design Sasuke remembered. He watched her walk past the shop.

Sasuke bolted out of his chair and out of the shop surprising Yozora. "Sasuke? Sasuke-san, where are you going?" Yozora asked as she looked back at the food on the table. She then noticed everyone staring at her and Yozora chuckled and raised her hand. "Erm…do you have any carryout bags?" She asked the shocked waitress.

Sasuke ran through the streets as he chased the woman he had seen. That had been Fiora. Sasuke was damned sure he had just seen Fiora. No one could have told him otherwise! Sasuke turned a corner and then another one. He ran through an alley and jumped over some boxes. He wondered how the woman could have been so fast. Sasuke turned down another walkway, pushing people out of the way as he did so. Sasuke huffed as he caught his breath for one moment. He then continued onward.

Sasuke's running took him out of the shopping district. More and more greenery was coming into the scene as he ran up a winding staircase. Sasuke was sure he had seen the woman come up this way. Sasuke knew he boasted a lot, but his eyesight was one of his best reliable features, and he wasn't saying that just because of his clan. Sasuke slowly stopped running and found a lone walkway through a field. Sasuke didn't see the woman and he only saw people working in the fields nearby.

" _What the hell am I doing?"_ Sasuke wondered. Great, now he was chasing ghosts. He was sure that his day couldn't have made him anymore angrier than it was doing right at this moment. Sasuke had chased too many ghosts when he was younger. Now it was happening all over again. The sweat dripped down Sasuke's face before he sighed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked. He didn't know what direction he was going in, but he didn't really care anymore.

"Yes, thank you Fiora-san. I'll get this to Mei-san. Hopefully this'll ease the pain on her legs while they heal," Sasuke looked up and a wave of blonde hair appeared in his face as he watched Fiora walk into the house at the far right. Sasuke nearly felt himself hyperventilate as he saw the bright smile on Naruto Uzumaki's face. He watched Naruto turn around and both genin looked at each other. Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared right back at Naruto.

"Hello, Sasuke," Naruto said.

-x-

Jinpachi grinned as he walked through the hallway. It wasn't very long given the height and length of the building, but he came out of its entrance and Jinpachi stood with Kushimaru and Ameyuri. The three swordsmen of the Mist stood before hundreds of their followers and Jinpachi quickly stood on the railing, perfectly balancing himself. He took a deep breath and then hollered.

"TO WAR YOU FUCKERS!" He shouted and the entire force cheered at the top of their lungs. Jinpachi, Ameyuri, and Kushimaru smirked as they watched the people elated. Jinpachi's smirk turned cruel very fast. _"I'm coming for you brat! I'm going to enjoy tearing off your limbs. And, I'm going to enjoy making you watch, Mei-chan!"_ Jinpachi said in his thoughts as the rebel forces quickly dispersed to set sail for Kirigakure.

* * *

 _ **KG: I guess that's good. Sorry if the sea trip wasn't as long as it could have been, but I didn't find much to talk about with that other than obvious training and that seemed more filler-ish anyway. I think I liked how it all turned out in the end. No worries guys, got it all planned up here.**_

 _ **Wifey: Nothing's up there, but empty space. That's why you're Silver.**_

 _ **KG: Alright, what the hell did I do? Why can't you ever be nice to me?**_

 _ **Wfiey: Then I wouldn't be me?**_

 _ **KG: But come on, even you can be nice sometimes!**_

 _ **Wifey: I find it keep your ass in line whenever I feel like you get too lazy. You know why your decision-making sucks? You rooted for GAM over TSM! That's why you'll always be silver. You make stupid decisions.**_

 _ **KG: I like aggressive teams. What can I say?**_

 _ **Wifey: You can say that you suck and your decision-making is garbage?**_

 _ **KG: Like you're cooking?**_

 _ **Wifey:…**_

 _ **KG: I WON ONE! WOOOOOOO! Alright, on that highlight, Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also YOU SHOULD ALL RESPECT THE…**_

 _ **Wifey: Cream Soda was made for peasants who had no taste buds and couldn't afford real soda.**_

 _ **KG:...**_

 _ **Wifey: You will never win anything with me, Bae. That's the condition you agreed to when you married me.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wifey: What are you doing?**_

 _ **KG: Watching LCS Season 1. Ugh the graphics are so bad!**_

 _ **Wifey: Shouldn't you make yourself useful and write? Lord knows it's your only redeeming quality and you're not even good at it.**_

 _ **KG: I am too! I have other qualities!**_

 _ **Wifey: You making a mean grilled cheese doesn't count!**_

 _ **KG: I have other things!**_

 _ **Wifey: Nor you being the International Cream Soda Drinker Winner for 5 years in a row.**_

 _ **KG: Okay, seriously what did I do to you? I was just watching LCS. Minding my own business.**_

 _ **Wifey: As your wife, you no longer have your own business. I control ALL of your business and right now the only business you'd better be getting to is getting dat ass in dat chair.**_

 _ **KG: (Sigh. Women)**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Lacrimosa by Media Music Factory ft. Mikolt Gyuricza**_

 _ **Quote:**_ _ **"**_ _ **We have to stand up for what we believe in, even when we might not be popular for it. Honesty starts with being ourselves, authentic and true to who we are and what we believe in, and that may not always be popular, but it will always let you follow your dreams and your heart," by Tabatha Coffey.**_

* * *

Sejuani scowled as she pushed the boar skin drapes out of her face. She walked into her tribe's main hut. Sejuani's teeth grinded against each other while her nails dug into the flesh of her hands. Rage consumed her body. The Winter's Wrath pushed over a table of documents. She then proceeded to kick over a desk full of blades. After that, she smashed her fists through a desk that held a warm drink and a hot meal of artic chicken broth. The bowls and cups smashed on the ground in a frenzy of mess and disarray. Nothing in the hut was safe from her anger, her rage, and her frustrations.

Sejuani panted as she body didn't seem capable of keeping up with her anger for the moment. She took long, hard breaths. _"Damn you, Ashe! You think you can make a mockery of me?!"_ Sejuani spat out within the confines of her mind. She imagined every hell that she could inflict upon the Frost Archer. She imagined every way that she could make Ashe suffer in so many ways. Sejuani hated this feeling. She always hated this feeling!

Just what feeling was she hating? She was hating this feeling that she had been toyed with! That peace-loving, mercy-giving, child of a leader actually dared to toy with her?! Sejuani took another hard breath, but she then pushed her hands through her short, snow-white hair. Sejuani walked through the mess she had made. She stepped over the fallen things, just as she had stepped over her fallen enemies. Sejuani walked to her chair and she took a seat in her. She then rested her head in her hands.

How? How had the Frost Archer done it? Sejuani still remembered when she had controlled the outpost which allowed for the most optimal fishing. The Avarosan had controlled that spot for years, but thanks to Sejuani's plan she had taken it right from under Ashe's feet. She had virtually slapped the Frost Archer in the face and kicked her while she was down when she took that outpost. Her people had never had such a mighty banquet. Sejuani had laughed at Ashe's futile attempts to reclaim that outpost. That had easily been one of the most profitable trades in her career as a leader. She got materials for their weapons and for their clothes. She even managed to get some enhancements to her armor, though none touched her helmet. She allowed none to touch her helmet.

It was a good month. And yet…and YET, the Frost Archer actually turned her own plan against her. No, she did worse. She had thoroughly humiliated Sejuani. Sejuani had made the plan of using the Freljord's natural climate changes against Ashe and her people. Ashe had taken it even a step further than that. Ashe had chosen the darkest time of the month and the coldest time to strike. Sejuani had only used the blizzard to her advantage. She had sworn to herself that it was fine. She had sworn that Ashe wouldn't risk her lovey-dovey peace lovers into such a suicidal mission. Sejuani would have fuckin' betted six silver qwerons on her instincts!

SO WHY DID SHE RECEIVE REPORTS THAT HER ENTIRE FORCE HAD BEEN DECIMATED?! Sejuani couldn't have believed her ears. She had been surprised that the carcasses of five of her archers and ten of her front fighters had been seen at the front of her campsite with arrows through their eyes. Sejuani couldn't believe her eyes when she happened upon this sight. Was the Frost Archer always this formidable? No, there was no way Sejuani could accept that!

Sejuani sat on her chair and sighed. Such a thing, this didn't even feel like the Frost Archer. How could it? Sejuani had, and still did, always considered Ashe to be a weak, optimistic child who had no idea how to harden herself before the Freljord. Yet, this single decisive call, this single advancement of authority, power, ferocity, and sheer shrewdness startled Sejuani. This was so unlike the Frost Archer to do this that Sejuani couldn't even help, but give it a smudge of respect for its effectiveness. She had effectively driven Sejuani out of the territory once again and Sejuani had a feeling that her previous plan wasn't going to work, no matter how pissed off she was.

Sejuani couldn't stop the feeling like Ashe had gotten some help with that plan. There was no way, given the Frost Archer's past attempts, that she could have planned that entire thing on her own accord. She had to have some kind of significant individual that Sejuani didn't know about. Sejuani just had to figure out who it was and she would make sure that she skinned them alive for this. Sejuani would NOT suffer this humiliation all on her own.

In the meantime, Sejuani grumbled, but she stood to her feet and put on her helmet, her symbol as a leader of her tribe, a symbol that she was the strongest within her tribe, a symbol that she held all the power and authority over the Winter Claw. She placed it on her head and steeled her gaze. She then walked out of her hut. Rest assured Frost Archer, she would make sure you suffered her wrath.

-x-

Ashe looked out of her hut. She could see her people. She saw them all smiling and laughing as they ate. Ashe never truly realized just how massive her tribe had become. She had worked tirelessly for unity, for mercy, and for peace. Those were the things her mother fought for. Ashe always tried to live up to that, but she could never doubt that as a warrior she felt satisfaction in wiping Sejuani's attitude down a block. Ashe supposed she had Naruto to thank for with the idea. Perhaps in her searches of peace, she had forgotten that her people were warriors. Perhaps it was that or perhaps it was something else that had to do with her forgetting that she was a warrior as well. How funny that she could forget, given the amount of battles she had seen in her lifetime.

Ashe gently graced through her abode. She gently brushed over her table and released a breath. Strange that Naruto hadn't called her for ice arrows. Ashe wouldn't say that she always appreciated being an on-call ice-cube machine like one of those things she had seen during one of her adventures in Piltover, but she did find herself…enjoying the distractions from work and the conversations with Naruto. From what Ashe had seen of his life, Naruto was a definite curiosity for her despite his youngish age. Ashe wondered how her tribesmen would take it if she told them that the reason she even made this move against Sejuani, especially with how ludicrous it sounded, was because of someone younger than her. It probably would have stupefied everyone.

He hadn't called her for anything urgent for a couple of weeks, granted she was a bit happy he hadn't because she was very busy, but the point stood that she hoped he was alright. Ashe found this rather odd. She cared about many a people, but she had never known why she exactly cared about Naruto. Perhaps it was their playful banter. Perhaps it was the way he helped her when she hadn't perceived a way out. Perhaps it was those bright, blue eye…

Ashe tightly closed her eyes and released a sigh. She found herself amused by the thought, confusing as it was. Ashe slowly stood to her feet. She had to get sign some more documents. She always wanted to check in on the training of the tribesmen. It would almost be time for the rite of passage for most of the younger members. Ashe really didn't like that ceremony, but she wasn't one to shy away from tradition and she did understand its importance. She had gone through it herself. It was an unpleasant experience.

Ashe moved on her way out of her hut. She would have to think on Naruto later, and his blue eyes. Dammit.

-x-

Sasuke stared at Naruto. His eyes roamed his body. Naruto looked a bit dirtier. His hair was a tad longer. Sasuke didn't know how it kept that spiky outline and he was still in some raggedy clothing. Sasuke could feel his breathing starting to break apart. He could feel his legs grow weak. Most of all, Sasuke could feel his vision going blurry. He still remembered those eyes that Naruto always held. There was so much perception inside of them. It was like there was nothing that could be hidden from those eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to feel. Anger, happiness, rage, frustration, sadness, and joy filled his mind. He snarled and he balled his fists.

"RAH!" Sasuke hollered which shocked nearly all of the residents who had been working in their respective homes. Sasuke charged at Naruto, burning with crimson flames of utter rage. Sasuke balled his fist enough to make it bleed and he hurled it at Naruto. Naruto's eyes thinned and he effortlessly caught the punch. Naruto was a bit surprised as the wind brushed against his face. He easily told him the force that Sasuke had placed behind this little attack of his. Naruto could feel the nerves in his hand go numb if only for a moment, but he did not show the outward expression of pain nor discomfort.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes. He could see the rage, the hurt, the anguish, and oddly the relief in those eyes. Naruto could hear Sasuke growl from his throat. Sasuke was hurt, Naruto realized. Naruto could see where all of that rage was directed. It was easily directed at him and Naruto had no answer for it. He turned and out of the corner of his eye, he could see people around them growing concerned. Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Wow, what a fantastic punch, sir! I would expect nothing less from the famed Uchiha Clan from Konohagakure. Yes, I can make a very suitable weapon to your tastes. Please come inside with me and we can discuss your terms!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke widened his eyes as Naruto pulled him inside the house. Sasuke noticed the blankets and makeshift sheets on the floor. Sasuke was surprised to see Fiora leaning against the wall. She spared him a glance before she leaned off the wall. "I'll be training outside," Fiora said. Naruto nodded and both watched her go out of the door. Sasuke then turned and noticed a woman sitting on her sheets. She looked very malnourished. Yet, somehow her auburn hair was easily the most noticeable thing about her.

"Sasuke," Sasuke heard his name called and turned back to Naruto. Sasuke scowled and faced Naruto. "You. Why are you alive? You're supposed to be dead!" Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the interesting accusation regarding his status of life. Naruto thought over those words for a moment. He supposed that it wasn't impossible for them to assume that since he had been dragged into the ocean by Isaribi's technique which they had figured would be the tentacles of a would-be sea monstrosity. Naruto slowly nodded.

"I suppose that would make sense to you guys. I guess even I would have the same reaction. Well, I didn't die as you can see," Naruto replied. Sasuke resisted the urge to attempt to punch Naruto for the second time. He tried to get his temper under control. He had too many questions that needed answers. Luckily for him, Naruto could see that and the blonde quickly went over it. "Sasuke, when did you get here? In Kirigakure?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned, but released a sigh. "A week ago," Sasuke said. Naruto placed a finger to his chin. So, he had been a week behind Sasuke when he was on the ship. Naruto couldn't imagine what had changed on that island in that time, but he imagined that if those three swordsmen were as angry with him as he assumed they were then he didn't have a lot of time to spare.

"Alright Sasuke, I know you have questions. I would too if I was you right now, but I need you to trust me," Naruto said. That seemed to break Sasuke down as he threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto swiftly dodged to the side. Sasuke always was telegraphed when he was angry. Naruto noticed Sasuke seethe. He watched Sasuke throw another punch at him that Naruto dodged to the side. Naruto's eyes turned to Mei and he noticed her looking very worried. Naruto turned back to Sasuke.

"Trust you?! TRUST YOU?! You've got some damn nerve telling me to trust you after everything you put our team through! Give me one damn good reason to trust you!" Sasuke exclaimed in anger. Sasuke swung at Naruto again and he was surprised when his fist connected with Naruto's face. Sasuke stiffened as Naruto took the attack, but stared at Sasuke, his face stern. Sasuke frowned, but withdrew his fist. Naruto rubbed his cheek.

"I promise Sasuke, I will answer all of your questions, but I need you to get Yozora-san for me. Don't tell Kakashi or Sakura that I'm here. Only Yozora-san and you," Naruto said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Naruto rubbed his cheek. "Why should I?" Sasuke asked. That question filled Sasuke with a sense of immense dread when Naruto looked at him. Sasuke's body chilled. It was almost as if someone had spilled freezing water over his body. That was how the look from Naruto felt.

"Because if you don't, then Kirigakure is going to be destroyed and us along with it," Naruto said. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto shocked beyond words. He didn't know what he could say to even attempt to question Naruto. He could tell from the look in Naruto's eyes that he wasn't lying. There was a reason a lot of Uchiha went to Konoha's Torture & Interrogation Force. Uchiha were naturals at being able to find liars.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, thinking over these developments. Sasuke wasn't concerned about if Naruto was wrong. He was greatly concerned if Naruto was actually right. Sasuke was aware that this mission didn't feel like it was on the level of the others and he didn't see how this warranted being special. Yet, Sasuke didn't want to take the chances that Naruto was wrong. "Just Yozora?" Sasuke asked. Naruto swiftly nodded.

"I've had to do a lot of thinking over the weeks and I know I'm around about the true reason for this mission. I just need Yozora to know about this and to confirm it all. I'll go into details about why we must keep Kakashi and Sakura out of the loop for now," Naruto said. Sasuke took a deep breath and then released it. He hated today.

"Don't move from this spot until I get back. I will get my answers out of you," Sasuke said. He then spun on his heels and made his way for the door. Sasuke opened the door. He turned to Naruto and snorted. "Good to have you back, loser." Sasuke said before he closed the door. Naruto was a bit surprised by the response. He couldn't stop the light smirk on his face. Naruto turned to Mei and knelt to her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Naruto told her. Mei gave him a low smile, satisfied with his answer. Meanwhile, Naruto gave her a gentle smile. He then looked out of the window and at the village of Kirigakure. Naruto didn't know where this sudden feeling of anxiety was coming from. He could feel that something was wrong with all of this. He could feel that it would not be as easy as he was hoping. Naruto gently rubbed Mei's shoulders before he stood to his feet. He then gave her a goodbye and went out of the door.

Naruto stepped outside. He rounded to the back entrance of the house and he was just in time to see Fiora slice through the air with her blade. "I take it your teammate will be accelerating your plan?" Fiora asked, never looking behind her. Naruto smirked and walked through the grass for a moment. It was definitely a lot warmer in Kirigakure than he had first anticipated. He then noticed the tiny amounts of sweat that appeared on Fiora's elegant face.

"Yeah, I imagine he'll be back in a half-hour to an hour or so. I'd rather not send Kirigakure into a panic if I don't have to. Mass hysteria, based off human history, has never been a good sign no matter the age," Naruto replied. Fiora could hear the confidence in his steps and she turned around to face him. Fiora took notice of the needle blade in Naruto's hands. Fiora rolled her shoulders.

"Have I not humiliated you enough, Monsieur Uzumaki?" Fiora asked, a quick swipe through the air to compliment her point. Naruto massaged his neck and quickly straightened his stance. "You know, I recall that one time on the ship where I actually got you caught in the wires and if it wasn't for me your clothes…," Naruto backflipped through the air as Fiora lunged at him.

Fiora widened her eyes as she watched Naruto's reaction. He had never reacted that fast to her before. She had been aiming to at least jab him on the shoulder for the remark about their trip, but she never knew he could move that fast. Naruto landed on the ground, surprised himself. Fiora broke from her concentration first. "Hmm, it seems like you're getting better at reacting to me," Fiora said. Naruto gave her a glance.

"….right." Naruto said uncertainly, but he quickly got into position while Fiora took her own stance. "En Garde!" Fiora called and she lunged for Naruto with all the grace and poise he had expected of her. Naruto tightened his grip on the Nuibari and quickly threw himself into his practice with Fiora. He couldn't deny that those defeats were definitely humbling, but if Naruto could save an entire village from its own death and destruction by bettering himself, then a couple of humbling blade lessons were a small price to pay for it.

-x-

Sasuke lightly panted as he came back into the center of the shopping district of Kirigakure. Sasuke walked back to the sandwich shop he had visited when Yozora had interrupted him. Sasuke knew it would be wishful thinking that she was still sitting there, but it had been wroth the attempt. He didn't find her there and grumbled to himself. He looked at the time on one of the clocks on the wall of the sandwich shop. Sasuke lightly cursed to himself. The lunch break was over. No doubt Yozora would be back in the lab with all those other scientists.

Sasuke made a sprint for the laboratory. Sasuke had never felt so light before. He didn't know whether this was him releasing his rage on Naruto for all the pent-up emotions he had held onto for the entire journey, or if it was even the knowledge that Naruto had lived despite what they all believed, but regardless Sasuke felt faster than he had ever been in his lifetime. He weaved through the crowds of people flawlessly.

Before he even realized it, Sasuke had made it from the marketing district and back into the shinobi district. Sasuke saw the laboratory just at the end of the street. His feet never slowed down. Sasuke wasn't even conscious of the fact that the weights were still attached to his legs. He had so much more on his mind to think about than those things. They were a mere afterthought at this point for him. Right now, all of his priorities were on Yozora and getting her to Naruto.

Sasuke stopped at the front door and caught his breath for a moment. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside. The air-conditioning felt pleasant on his skin from all of the running that he had been doing. Sasuke walked down one of the halls and then through one of the adjacent doors which led to another corridor. Sasuke found his team waiting for him and with them he saw Yozora speaking with one of the scientists. Sasuke cursed. She looked like she was about to go into another lecture. Sasuke didn't have time for that!

"Sasuke, you're ba…," Sasuke walked right past Kakashi and Sakura in a speed that surprised even Kakashi. Kakashi was about to ask Sasuke why he had been late, but when Sasuke raced past them both it had put Kakashi on the backfoot at least for this instance. It was not a feeling he had been unused to for quite a while. Both he and Sakura watched Sasuke eventually power walk himself to Yozora.

Sasuke forwent the pleasantries with his team. He didn't have time for their questions about his being late. This was too important a matter. Plus, Naruto didn't want them involved for whatever reason and Sasuke wanted to know why. However, until that point, he would have to trust that the loser knew what he was doing. He had already piqued Sasuke's interest as to the real intent of this mission and then there was the fact that he spoke of Kirigakure's destruction. Sasuke wanted to know about it all.

"Yes, that would be perfect. I do believe we can continue with the…oh, hello Sasuke-san, did you have a good lunch?" Yozora asked, a pleasant smile on her face. Sasuke stood before her and released one more breath to steel himself. "Come with me," He said, which surprised Yozora and the others. Yozora's eyes stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared right back. Yozora didn't recall Sasuke's eyes looking so heated before. It was a very odd.

"Excuse me?" Yozora asked, but she was even more surprised when Sasuke grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door. The scientists widened their eyes, as did Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke continued to pull Yozora without a single regard for his position as a genin or the current assignment at hand.

"I need to talk with you. It's urgent!" Sasuke said. Yozora would have pulled herself free from Sasuke. No doubt she had the strength required to do it and she could restrain him in a single move, but she could hear in his tone how important this sounded. Adding to the fact that he was talking her past his own team led her to believe that this was something he didn't want Kakashi and Sakura knowing. She could see Kakashi about to move and apprehend Sasuke, but she gave him the order to not act. Kakashi seemed confused by it, but the client's orders were orders.

"Sasuke, I'm about to start a meeting. Can't this wait?" Yozora asked. She felt Sasuke's grip on her arm tighten. Yozora honestly felt like she was about to try to stop just from ripping her arm off of her shoulder. She had no idea he held such grip strength. She noticed that Sasuke didn't answer her question. Yozora released a sigh before she turned around. "Erm…I guess we'll pick this back up in an additional two hours!" Yozora said in time for Sasuke to drag her out of the door, leaving the scientists, Kakashi, and Sakura baffled beyond belief.

Once they were out of the door, Sasuke released his grip on Yozora and Yozora massaged her wrist. "Okay, you have me out here. What did you need to talk about?" Yozora asked. She noticed Sasuke shake his head. He hiked his thumb over his shoulder, beckoning for Yozora to follow him. He then quickly walked off. Yozora sighed, but she walked after the young Uchiha, wondering just what was going through his thoughts currently. If this wasn't important like he had claimed, then she would make sure Sasuke understood the consequences. Sasuke had really embarrassed Yozora in front of her peers with that display. She prayed this was worth it. It had better be for his sake.

Yozora followed Sasuke further than she would have liked, but the Uchiha didn't slow his pace down even slightly. He kept walking and walking. Soon enough, Yozora found the scenery changing. Buildings and crowds of people were replaced by green forestry and crowds of trees. Yozora did find the view over the village to be rather beautiful. She turned back to Sasuke and she noticed him half way up a rather steep hill, walking on rows of steps. Yozora released a tired sigh and walked after him.

Yozora made it up the hill and she saw a pathway with houses of various shapes and sizes along its runway. Yozora raised an eyebrow, but she watched Sasuke walked all the way to the end of the path. There, to his left, was a house circular in shape with a rooftop of green shrubbery. Apparently, Sasuke had been leading her here. Yozora walked after Sasuke, a bit annoyed at these events, but there definitely was a reason he was doing this.

Sasuke knocked on the door. Yozora was at his side. There was no response for a moment. Both stood at the entrance until the door opened. A girl in bandages was the one who opened the door. Both Sasuke and Yozora were surprised by her appearance. She glanced at them both warily and she then took a long look at their Konoha headbands. "You that Sasuke guy?" she asked. Sasuke slowly nodded. Yozora blinked as the girl glanced at them both for a moment. She then allowed them inside.

Sasuke and Yozora walked into the house while Isaribi locked the door. She noticed that there was no one around that she could see. It was lucky for them all. Meanwhile, Yozora looked around the empty house. There were a couple of blankets, sheets, and food bags. Yozora could even see some materials that had been place in the house. A couple of kunai, shuriken, and blades on the walls which gave it the appearance of a weapons shop just like the ones that were back in Konoha. Yozora watched Sasuke lean against the wall, almost as if he were waiting for something.

"I'll be right back," the girl said and she walked up the stairs. Sasuke and Yozora watched her go. Both were happy that she didn't take long. She came back down almost immediately only she was slowly guiding a frail woman down the steps. Sasuke realized it as the woman he had seen earlier. Yozora marveled at the woman's long hair. It was…frighteningly familiar.

Once the girl slowly guided the woman down the steps. She sat her on one of the sheets. The girl then leaned against the wall while the woman sat patiently on the sheets. Yozora turned to Sasuke in confusion before they heard more steps. The footsteps grew louder and louder. Yozora widened her eyes as a sea of blonde hair waved past her eyes. She nearly choked on her gasps for breath as her eyes stared into very familiar blue eyes. They looked back at her constantly telling her that they were not a lie. Yozora placed a hand over her mouth in utter shock.

"Hello, Yozora-san," Naruto said as he came down the stairs with Fiora right behind him. Isaribi smirked and Mei weakly smiled. Sasuke smirked as he watched Yozora attempt to comprehend the…being that was in front of her. Sasuke wondered if that was what he looked like when he had met with Naruto.

"Naruto…san," Yozora said. Yozora took a long look at Naruto. His hair was messy and he definitely looked a lot leaner. Almost as if he hadn't been eating as much. His hair was a bit longer. She could see the beginnings of the bangs that fell down the sides of his face since he hadn't been able to keep it tidy, but it gave him a rather…young, rough look that she found worked for him. His clothes were that of standard Kiri clothing. No doubt his old one must have been destroyed beyond repair. Yozora couldn't stop herself from lunging forward and grabbing Naruto into a light hug.

Naruto blinked in surprise of Yozora's action and he was sure that he could feel her lightly sobbing on his jacket that he had just started wearing today. Isaribi had just gotten back with some new clothes for them all to wear while their regular ones were in the wash. "I'm so glad to see you, Naruto-san," Yozora said. Naruto settled his eyes on her and sighed. He gently consoled her as Yozora recounted all of those horrible feeling that everyone felt on the ship. The grief that had befallen everyone in their mourning for Naruto. It was a feeling that Yozora couldn't describe, but this…this made it all disappear into a blaze of fire that lifted her spirit towards new heights. Yozora could hardly believe this happened.

Naruto and Yozora held each other for a couple of minutes. Yozora then pulled back and none could dare wipe the smile from her face. "But you were…how did you…you were in the…we all saw you…," Yozora fired off. Isaribi chuckled to herself. Fiora rolled her eyes. Sasuke smirked. Mei watched on. Naruto's grin slowly turned to a smirk.

"Yeah, I probably was all of those things. I know you and Sasuke have questions. I will get them answers right after I clarify this, both for Sasuke and myself. Yozora-san, this was a Special D-rank mission, right?" Naruto asked. Yozora slowly nodded while Sasuke leaned forward. Naruto placed a finger to his chin. "You were to meet with Kirigakure's Astronomy Department and collaborate together on your research studies?" Naruto asked again. Yozora quickly nodded.

Naruto glanced to the side for a second and he then gave Yozora a smile. "This was never about research findings nor studies of outer space, was it? No, given what was going and the research that's been happening here. You then told us about how the elements can have an impact on the five elemental natures. Such as Sasuke's natural fire affinity becoming stronger when the sun is out," Naruto said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Yozora slowly nodded. Naruto's smirk deepened.

"You weren't tasked with finding out about the elements assisting the general populace. Kirigakure asked Konoha for help regarding the war between three out of the seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Your purpose was to see if there was any way you could use the elements and your studies to know which time of day or night would be most optimal a time to combat the three swordsmen. Doing this, when they wouldn't have any knowledge of the act would tip the war into your favor. I would guess that once you found their hideout, you would have attacked them in the day most likely after you finished constructing a pill that would all you to harness the powers off the moon to enhance your Suiton techniques. You seemed very excited with your talk of the moon and our going to Kirigakure. I can only guess Kirigakure, during one of the moon's cycles, got a present and are studying it right now. Our mission was to help Kirigakure in the war against those three Swordsmen, namely Ameyuri Ringo, Kushimaru Kuriarare, and Jinpachi Munashi. If I'm wrong anywhere, then please tell me?" Naruto finished.

Yozora didn't know how to answer Naruto. Finally. She had finally realized that the Sandaime had given the mission for Naruto to complete. It wasn't for Sasuke nor Sakura, talented as she assumed they were. No, it was Naruto. This forward-thinking, those deductions made, they were all correct. She didn't even realize she had been giving context clues to the whole mission, but…how could he have known all of that? It wasn't possible that he could have learned about that just from pure deduction. No genin, not even a Nara, would be able to come up with that kind of answer without some kind of evidence to back it up. Yozora widened her eyes and she could tell Naruto had seen her come to her own conclusion.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and he could see that Sasuke was just as stunned as Yozora was. "You. How do you know that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked, but luckily for him, Yozora answered for him. "He didn't die. He…experienced it!" Yozora said. Sasuke was completely baffled and turned to Naruto in shock. Naruto slowly nodded. He then turned back to Isaribi.

"Meet the Land of Water's resident 'Chains of the Sea' that's been devouring and destroying the ships," Naruto said. Sasuke and Yozora gasped as Isaribi meekly waved her hand. Sasuke gawked. The terror of the sea that they faced was…a girl no older than him?! How was that even possible? At most she was a year older than him and Naruto, how could she have been that strong?

"Before you ask Sasuke, Isaribi's…a special case for what we encountered. Anyway, Yozora-san's right. I experienced it because Fiora-san attempted to save me from Isaribi. We were taken captive. It turns out that the sea monster worked for the Three Swordsmen of the Mist. We were imprisoned on their island. It was there that we found…the Mizukage, Mei Terumi," Naruto said and he gently turned their attention to the frail woman sitting on the sheets. Yozora stilled. This…was the Mizukage of Kirigakure? This frail woman who looked so weak that she had trouble even walking down the stairs.

"No…no that's impossible! If the Mizukage were truly captured then Kirigakure will be in a massive uproar. Yet everyone, shinobi and civilian alike, are treating everything like it would be another day. Naruto, why haven't you informed anyone about this?" Yozora asked. Naruto glanced out of the window for a moment. He frowned when he looked at the village, but he then turned back to them.

"I didn't because Kirigakure has been compromised. The Swordsmen of the Mist have agents in the village. I have no idea who they are so I'm keeping this as tightly closed as I can. No one knows about her except for the people in this room," Naruto said. Sasuke and Yozora gave Mei another glance. Somehow, she looked even worse than she did previously. The bruises on her arms and legs. Her slit calves were a reason of why she had trouble walking and both were sure they could see the large cut mark on her throat. No wonder she wasn't saying anything.

"So why not tell Kakashi? He is your squad leader? Just keeping this to Sasuke and myself is questionable," Yozora said. Naruto gave her another glance and he slowly sighed. "Kakashi-sensei draws too much attention naturally. He's a famous shinobi, an S-rank at that. Him coming over here to refugees who just moved in is going to draw attention and that isn't what we need right now. I would go to him, but I prefer to not leave Mei alone for too long. She gets very…fidgety without me around," Naruto answered.

"Sakura is too emotional for something like this. I doubt she can think rationally given this situation. Right now, she's not a "look at all the possibilities" type of person. She's a 'this is what is happening, only this way will work" person. She would be no help as she currently is," Naruto answered again. Sasuke couldn't fault that one and neither could Yozora. If Yozora were honest then Sakura passing was a mistake, but she didn't make those types of judgements.

"Wait a minute. How did you even escape? That place would have had to be guarded with an extreme amount of physical force to get away from," Sasuke quickly responded with. Now that was a memory Naruto and Fiora would have liked to forget about, more Fiora than Naruto for other reasons. Naruto scratched his cheek before he held his hand up, showing the seal it contained. Sasuke noticed even more kanji had been lit up than previously. So, he had access to even more people as strong as Fiora.

"You could call that a bit of chaos. We shut down their power and then I managed to steal one of the Kiri supply ships that they used to get to the island. I sailed the four of us for the rest of the week. Oh, and I also got this," Naruto said showing them the Nuibari. Yozora nearly gasped for breath, but she managed to find herself in time. Sasuke didn't know what to make of the weapon, but judging by Yozora's reaction then it might have been important.

"You sailed them? For a week? Since when do you know how to sail?" Sasuke asked. Naruto coughed into his hand at the comment. "I had plenty of time to practice. I didn't get plenty of time to sleep though," Naruto remarked. Sasuke nodded in understanding. Yozora took a step towards the Mizukage. Yozora noticed Mei slightly shiver at each step she took forward. Mei kept taking constant glances at Naruto. Yozora could see Mei discreetly inch herself over to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, what's happened to her?" Yozora asked. Naruto walked over to Mei and everyone watched as she gently leaned herself into his body. Though she kept her gaze on Yozora warily. "I couldn't begin to start on what those three did to her. I admit I don't fully know why she…clings to me, but I have tried to let no harm happen to her while that's been going on. Jinpachi mentioned some type of plan for her, but I don't know what that is," Naruto said. Yozora and Sasuke looked at Mei once more and Yozora moved back which eased Mei's breathing.

"And what about her? She was a part of their little group too, right?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Isaribi. Isaribi swallowed the lump in her throat when all eyes were directed at her. "As far as I know, Isaribi had been coerced. She helped us escape so I saw no reason to turn her away," Naruto answered. Sasuke snorted, but didn't push any further.

"So, we don't know who to trust in Kirigakure. We have a war with the Three Swordsmen of the Mist and we have Kirigakure's Mizukage right in this room. Great," Sasuke added. Everyone seemed to reciprocate his feelings, but Yozora wasn't convinced. Well, she was rather convinced that this was the Mizukage, but if that was the case…then who was running the village?

"Naruto-san, I have a friend in Kirigakure. I would like to inform him of this situation. I know for a fact that we can trust him with this information. If anyone can provide some insight into Kirigakure's situation then it would be him. Just let me bring him and no one else," Yozora pleaded. Naruto frowned. A tight grip from Mei had him give her a confident smile. He gently massaged her hand before he turned around.

"What do you think, Fiora?" Naruto asked. Fiora opened one of her eyes and looked at the others. She glanced at everyone across the room and she then glanced to the side. "We have the leader back in her village. We would have to put our odds on someone within the place of we're going to be able to combat your threat. It will minimize the damages," Fiora answered. Naruto gave Isaribi a glance and she shrugged her shoulders. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. I admit we have limited options anyway, but we're all going to be here when he…she…they arrive! Got it?" Naruto asked. Everyone in the room agreed. Yozora gratefully thanked Naruto before she turned to Sasuke. She quickly patted his shoulder. "Alright Sasuke-san, I think we both have to go back to the team before everyone wonders where we are. I do still have a lecture to do, though now I think I can give a better in-depth one. Let's go," Yozora said.

Sasuke agreed and both made their way to the door. "We'll be in touch, Naruto-san. It's great to see you again," Yozora said with a bow before they left. This left Naruto, Mei, Isaribi, and Fiora alone in the house. Mei turned to Naruto while Naruto gently brushed his hands through her hair. Fiora looked out at the village and she could see the bright sun in the sky. Honestly, the more she stayed in Naruto's world, the more she was reminded of how difficult things were back in her own world. Fiora turned back and she noticed Naruto and the way he comforted Mei. If someone asked Fiora if she truly regretted following through with this quest, part of her might have said yes, but a massive part said no. For once, Fiora actually felt she was a part of something greater than herself. She looked at Naruto give Mei a bright smile. How could he smile and laugh when the fate of nearly a whole nation rested on his actions? Fiora would never understand it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Yozora returned to the Astronomy Department. Kakashi and Sakura wondered why Yozora had a sudden skip in her step and she walked towards her fellow scientists. At the same time, Sasuke took a seat next to Kakashi and Sakura. "What did you talk about?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Moon stuff," Sasuke said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the whole truth. Kakashi would know. He was an expert liar. But, he didn't press it…for now.

-x-

"Traitor! Scum! Filth! Trash! It was a mistake to trust you! You're the one who should have died! I have nothing left to say to you, Kakashi. Pray we never meet. I will make you wish we hadn't," Kakashi shivered as he stared into the cold, dead eyes of his teammates, and of his sensei. Kakashi widened his eye as they all looked at him with disdain, hatred, and malice.

"No sensei, Obito, Rin! I tried! I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please, let me explain!" Kakashi said. He found his collar grabbed and he was brought into his friend's, Obito's, face. "Sensei doesn't want to talk you, trash! Why would he? You let him down, you let us down! Look at you! You're the last person who gets to suffer like this! Maybe you should do everyone a favor and just…,"

"NO!" Kakashi shouted as he leaned up from his bed. He panted and looked around his room. "Dream?" Kakashi thought to himself. He sighed as he placed a hand to his face. He was drenched in sweat. Kakashi pushed the sheets off his bed and placed his feet on the soft floor rug. Kakashi released a breath. He then stood to his feet and walked out of his room.

Kakashi walked to the roof of the hotel they were in with a bottle of water in his hand. He could feel the cooling liquid wash down his throat. Kakashi could feel the cool breeze of the night air on his face. It was really refreshing. "Sensei, I promise I'll make this up to you and Naruto somehow. I know you won't forgive me, but please give me another chance. I have to make Sasuke and Sakura into outstanding shinobi, even if they hate me. I can't let another like Naruto happen," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, who are you talking to?" Kakashi turned around and he saw Yozora behind him, a small bird in her hands. Kakashi was too tired to straighten up and just leaned on the railing. "I was just thinking out loud," Kakashi told her. Yozora gave Kakashi a strange look, but she didn't bother to hinder him with questions. Yozora quickly pulled out a small piece of paper and placed it in the containment pouch on the bird's leg. One good thing about Kirigakure, they were very lenient on their use of mail services.

"I see," Yozora said. Kakashi noticed the bird and the package Yozora had strapped to its leg. "What is the bird for?" Kakashi asked. Yozora smiled at the question. She then quickly sent the bird off. Both watched it flap its wings through the night air and towards its destination.

"I want to meet up with a friend of mine here. I haven't seen him in, perhaps, three to five years. I want to know how he's holding up," Yozora said as she watched the bird fly off into the distance. Kakashi frowned for a moment and then he turned back to Yozora. "You know we'll have to tell Sasuke and Sakura the real purpose of this mission soon. They need to know exactly what they're in for," Kakashi said. Yozora's smile didn't lessen.

"I have a feeling Sasuke-san already has a clue to what we're doing. Nothing really ever gets past something like him, but I do agree. That said, we can't train them here. We'll just have to hope that the training you gave them on the boat will be enough, but I think it will. This place will become a warzone very soon," Yozora said. Kakashi nodded firmly. He noticed that despite her words, Yozora still had that smile. Kakashi didn't know why.

"Yet you seem pleased by everything," Kakashi said. Yozora lightly blushed and chuckled. "Oh? Is that how I've looked today? I guess I just had a good lecture. Anyway, I'll see you and your team in the morning, Kakashi. Oh, but plus give Sasuke-san some free time when we're finished. I'd like to go over some interesting things with him. He's quite the talker about things he's interested in," Yozora said before waving Kakashi a goodbye. Kakashi watched her go. He then looked out into the distance. He doubted he would go back to bed now.

-x-

"Hai, by your leave. Have a good night," a man said as he closed a door. The man gave a hard sigh. Honestly, the funds for the war were becoming evident. If those Swordsmen wanted to win a battle of simple attrition then the odds were that they would most likely win off of that. He had been staying late in meetings for the past three weeks and he was essentially running only fifteen hours of sleep for those three weeks.

The man groaned as he left the Mizukage Mansion. He really hated the council sometimes. He had begun the long trek home. It was in the dead of night so no one sans a shinobi license should have been out and prowling the streets. He was so tired he couldn't even hop on the rooftops. That only made the journey longer, but he was much too tired to even consider it.

By Kami's will, he did make it home to his apartment complex. He walked up the stairs and made his way to his door. He noticed the apartment's landlord in front of it. "Long night Ao-san?" the Landlord asked. The man named Ao grumbled. He scratched his head when he got to his door.

"Hai Mizuru-san. Might I ask why you're in front of my door? I'm sure I paid this month's rent," Ao said. The landlord gave a hearty laugh though Ao was much too exhausted to share in the man's sense of humor. He actually wondered why his landlord was even still awake, let alone laughing like a moron. Yet, Ao would keep these thoughts to himself.

"Mail for you. Someone must sent this little fellow to the address. Looks like someone really wants to have a chat with you if they spent all the trouble of arranging for a carrier bird instead of going to you themselves. Lady friend?" Mizuru asked. Ao snorted before he took the message from his landlord. He gave the bird that was in the man's hands a light passing. He then walked into his house, bidding his landlord a goodnight. Mizuru chuckled from his spot. Honestly, that one was never a guy for tomfoolery, not even once. He really needed a woman in his life. Though, anyone who would put up with him was another story. Mizuru smirked and walked off. "Looks like it's just you and me, little guy. Want some scratch? Got plenty of that," Mizuru said to the bird.

Meanwhile, Ao took off his clothes and grabbed a bottle of water from his refrigerator. He opened the bottle and sat on his couch. It felt good to be home. He then leaned forward and opened the letter. As he read its contents, a smile appeared on his face for a single moment. He then looked at his calendar on the wall. He supposed he could free up a day over the week. "Been a long time, I guess" Ao said before he grabbed a separate piece of papers and grabbed a pen. He then began to write another note for departure in the morning. He would have sent it now, but he was still pretty damn tired.

-x-

Three days passed over Kirigakure, Yozora and Sasuke sat in the same sandwich shop that they had been to the last time. Kakashi had given Sasuke the free time to meet with Yozora. Sasuke didn't particularly care, but Yozora had said it was important. She said that they would be meeting her acquaintance today which she had told him about three days earlier. Yozora had finally been able to get a break from her lectures to take Sasuke to this place. The thing that secured Sasuke's interest had been when Yozora claimed that this was the friend she would be taking for them to meet with Naruto. That seemed to get Sasuke rolling.

"You don't have to look so tense," Yozora said. Sasuke gave her a look and grunted. "Hn, I'm not tense," Sasuke said, perhaps a bit childishly, but Yozora found that rather adorable…in a strange, angsty young man kind of way. She just took a sip of her creamed coffee while Sasuke ate one of these sandwiches-on-a-stick…thing. He didn't get it, but he ate it anyway.

About half an hour passed by for the two before they heard someone speak. "You should have told me you were in the village sooner. I would have come to greet you at the gates. Good afternoon, Yozora-san," Sasuke and Yozora turned. Yozora smiled when she saw Ao giving her a greeting. Yozora stood up from her seat. Sasuke watched Yozora give the strange man a hug. Honestly, he looked like Kakashi with that hair and that eyepatch.

"Ao-san! Good to see you again! Sorry I left so abruptly the last time. It had been an emergency. Were you able to find the book?" Yozora asked. Ao gave a small smirk and quickly nodded. "Hai, an excellent read if I do say so myself. You always did know how to pick great books, Yozora-san," Ao replied. Yozora's friendly smile brightened as she greeted her longtime friend.

"Ao-san, I would like to introduce Uchiha Sasuke-san. Sasuke-san, this is one of my greatest friends, Ao," Yozora said. Ao turned to Sasuke and couldn't help being surprised. So, this was the heir to the famed Uchiha clan from Konohagakure, or what was left of the famed clan anyway after Uchiha Itachi's massacre of the clan. The lad looked a bit rough around the edges. He seemed very detached and Ao could understand why.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-san. I had the honor of combating your father and your mother on separate occasions. Both individuals were excellent shinobi from another village. I have immense respect for them both. I hope you do their legacy proud," Ao spoke. Sasuke seemed interested in that knowledge. He had never met one of his father's adversaries. Sasuke just nodded before he returned to his food. Yozora sighed and turned to Ao. She then apologized which Ao waved off.

For the lunch period, Yozora and Ao continued to discuss many things. Ao talked about the general state of the village given the war that had been going on. He spoke about some of the relief efforts. Ao had talked about possibly evacuating the civilians from the village, but how it would have been too much risk given the way things were panning out. Yozora spoke of her own research and how she believed that these recent discoveries could help in switching the tides of the war. Ao mentioned that he would take this information up with some superiors. Sasuke just ate his food. He had gotten lost in the conversation after a while.

Sasuke finished his food while Ao and Yozora stood to their feet. "Now then, what did you wish to talk about? As much as I enjoy our conversations, I can't imagine that you would simply call me out here for a quick chat. I know you," Ao said. Yozora sighed. "Am I that obvious?" Yozora asked. Ao nodded without hesitation.

Yozora and Sasuke shared a glance. Yozora gave him a nod. Both then stood to their feet with Ao close behind him. "The truth is Ao. We've discovered a matter of utmost Kiri importance. Kirigakure's defenses have been compromised. We can show you where. I just need you to trust us. You know I wouldn't do this without a good reason!" Yozora exclaimed. Ao didn't remember moving his feet to follow after them, but he felt like he was in a haze.

Ao was stunned. Kirigakure's defenses had been compromised? If that was true, then the village would have to declare a state of emergency. If this was because of those three swordsmen then Ao would have to work overtime in finding those responsible. Yet, he wondered how Yozora and her team could have known. They had only been in Kirigakure for about a week or so. He didn't understand how they were aware of Kirigakure's defenses being compromised. Ao liked Yozora, but he couldn't help being skeptical. However, there was always those 'what ifs.' If she was right, then the village was truly going through some rough times and Ao would have to correct them _**immediately.**_

Over time, Yozora and Sasuke led Ao up the hill and Ao recognized the place they were going. This had been one of spots in the village for refugees looking to come in. Granted, Kirigakure had to initiate their law on allowing on useful refugees into the village. It was a cruel one, but a needed one. Kirigakure couldn't afford those who couldn't pull their weight in the village.

Ao looked around and he watched as most people worked in their shops or at their stores. He saw some people tending to the fields which helped grow the crops for the village. "Over here Ao-san. This place sells great weapons!" Yozora called. Ao saw Sasuke and her by the house at the very end of the runway. Ao raised an eyebrow but he kept on walking. It wasn't long for all three to appear in front of the door. Ao then watched Yozora knock on the door three times and then four times. Ao watched the door open. A girl in bandages answered.

"Your order?" She asked. Yozora nodded. Ao could see the bright smile on Yozora's face. The girl opened the door. Sasuke walked through. Yozora turned to Ao. "Ao, please understand that however this must look, I want you to know that this is to the full extent that Kirigakure has been compromised." Yozora said. Ao frowned and his face formed a stern expression before he passed through the door as well.

Ao glanced at some of the weapons which littered the walls of the house. It must have been a weapon smith's house or something along those lines. "Wait here. I'll bring them down," the bandaged girl said and she walked up the stairs. The three watched her go. Ao noticed the smile on Yozora's face drop. Sasuke leaned against a wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ao couldn't shake this feeling of anxiety and fear. He was never one to be fearful of the unknown, but this made his heart feel like stone.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on the perspective of who you were asking, Ao heard footsteps come down the stairs. He, Yozora, and Sasuke looked over. "Ao-san, I'm sorry you had to be the one to see this, but you're one of Kirigakure's most loyal members. I would have done a great disservice to you as my friend if I hadn't shown you this." Yozora said. Ao spared her a glance before he turned back to the staircase.

He watched the bandages girl come down first, followed by a woman wielding a blade that he didn't recognize. "Easy Mei. Just take your time. I've got you," a blonde young man said. Ao's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger. He could feel a breath escape his mouth as auburn hair passed his face. He watched the young man escort a frail, malnourished woman. He could almost see the bone which sucked away her skin. Yet, he could never mistake that long flowing hair. Though it was dirty and perhaps it didn't look as vibrant as it used to…he could not mistake its fascinating texture. He could not deny the way her hair natural dropped over one of her eyes. But…but it was impossible. How…How could she be here? How could…

" _M-Mizukage-sama? But..but that's impossible! This can't be her! No, there is no way that this can be…"_ Ao said. It defined all reality. It defined all logic. It shattered his belief in his village. She…She couldn't be her. THIS…THIS…THIS COULDN'T BE HER! It was impossible to be her because…Ao had seen her just two hours ago before he met Yozora and Sasuke!

" _You're working too hard, Ao. You should get some rest," Ao sighed as he looked up. Sitting in her chair, taking notes and writing on some documents had been…Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of Kirigakure. Ao chuckled. "You have no need to worry about me, Mizukage-sama. It would be unthinkable for me to rest while you continue to work," Ao remarked. In her seat, Mei Terumi just shook her head._

" _You really do drive yourself to the bone, don't you Ao? Even our very best need rest. Go to bed and come clean up tomorrow. We'll be busy tomorrow," Mei said. Ao stopped signing papers and groaned as he leaned back from his chair. Strange, he thought for sure she would scold him for some sort of misunderstanding as she always did. That didn't seem to be the case._

" _Are you sure, Mizukage-sama? I can't leave you alone to all this work?" Ao asked. Mei stretched her back and released a relieved sigh. Ao watched the way she pushed some of the books, maps, and documents to the side. No doubt she was exhausted. She had been in the office for the past two days._

" _I think I'm going to take in an early sleep as well. I doubt those three are going to be at our front door before we're aware. Go on Ao, I'll be out soon too," Mei said, a disarming smile on her face. Ao rubbed his eyes and closed some of the books. He supposed it was as good a time as any to get some sleep. It would be nice to sleep in his own bed for once instead of in the staff lounge like had been doing._

" _Very well, Mizukage-sama. Are you sure you will be alright here?" Ao asked. Mei then looked at him and her smile brightened. "Ao, get out before I throw you out," Mei said sweetly. Ao grimaced, but he quickly grabbed all of his things and raced for the door._

" _Hai, by your leave. Have a good night," Ao said as he quickly rushed to close the door behind him. Mei merely smiled to herself as she continued to write on some documents._

Ao felt he was near close to hyperventilating. "M-Mizukage-sama?" Ao asked. He watched Mei look at him with a delirious look. She never really focused her eyes full on his face. She was…scared of him. But…but this couldn't be her! The Mizukage was back in the Mansion still signing papers!

-x-

Within the Mizukage Tower, Mei Terumi smiled as she continued to sign papers. She hated the cloudy skies, but she had learned to put up with them. A knock on her door interrupted her work and Mei sighed. "Come in," she called. She noticed a member of one of her forced come up to her and quickly salute her. Mei gave them the go-ahead to speak about what they needed. The person quickly relaxed.

"Good afternoon, Mizukage-sama. Reports coming in from our people at our outposts. A ship was seen coming our way from the southwest. They are asking for entrance into the village. Something about Kirigakure will be requiring the red hooks?" The person asked rather than told. Mei widened her eyes for a moment before she gave a small smile. Her stiff shoulders eased and she rolled her neck for a moment.

"Ah! The supply ship is finally arriving. Bring them in. Tell them that they can dock at the Furogura Channel. I'll quickly bring a small group with me to meet them. Without a doubt, with their help, we might be able to turn the tide of this war once and for all. When do you anticipate them coming?" Mei asked. The person quickly pulled out a notepad.

"They upgraded their ship with some powerful machinery from the Land of Iron. It was a wonder that they were able to travel so fast. By their course, they should be here in about two days," the person said. Mei gave a wide smile. She then allowed them to leave. The person gave a proud smile and saluted. They were then off through the door to rely the Mizukage's message. Mei looked at the door for a second and leaned back into her chair. She closed her eyes.

" _So, they already started. Finally, I'm tired of doing this fuckin' job. A bright red village. So much red that flows from the streets and into the waters of Kirigakure. A truly Bloody Mist Village. You'll make that come true, won't you…Jinpachi-sama?"_ Mei Terumi asked in thought as she slowly chuckled to herself. She then turned back looked out at Kirigakure. She watched the people move through the village and she watched them interact. Then she imagined them screaming, begging for their lives, getting hanged on the trees which surrounded the village. Mei suddenly realized she had to calm herself. She had been getting too excited. Kirigakure, you were in for a rude awakening.

-x-

"Is this your friend?" Naruto asked. Ao noticed the young man stand between them. Yozora quickly vouched for Ao. "Hai, Naruto-san. This is Ao-san. If there is anyone who can be told about this, then it's him," Yozora said. Ao gave Naruto a look. Strange, the boy almost bore a resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage, but perhaps that was a coincidence. Ao then turned back to Mei and he watched the way she moved behind Naruto. Ao didn't know the significance of Naruto to Mei, but…

"No, No, No! Yozora, what is the meaning of this? You can't expect me to believe that the Kirigakure's Mizukage…has been compromised!" Ao said. Naruto, Sasuke, Yozora, Fiora, and Isaribi stiffened. Naruto gave Ao a hard glare. A glare so hard that Ao couldn't help looking at Naruto. Naruto took a step forward. His foot made the boards creak under his weight.

"What are you talking about? Kirigakure should know it's Mizukage is missing. How could you not know?" Naruto asked. Naruto could see the confusion on Ao's face and Naruto took a step back. Oh no, please let this be a dream. Please tell Naruto that he was not thinking what he actually assumed he was thinking. Naruto placed his hands on his temples. "Unless…Kirigakure never lost its Mizukage," Naruto said.

"Huh? How could they not notice her gone? She's been with us for two weeks and she's been with the Rebel group for nearly four to two months!" Isaribi said. Ao felt a bead of sweat drop from the side of his face. This woman in front of him, the woman that was supposed to be the true Mizukage had been gone for nearly half a year?

"Yes, it does seem odd that they would not notice their own leader gone. Unless, your enemies somehow made a copy of her to take her place and run everything while they took care of her. As you can see, it appears they had your entire village fooled and still do," Fiora remarked. Naruto sucked on his teeth as he paced the room. Everyone watched him move.

"Kuso! That's what they meant by a 'sleeper.' Not exactly the correct term, but I'm guessing this Mizukage who's in the current seat is more a 'mole.' If she's been in control of Kirigakure for nearly half a year, then I imagine things are already going downhill for this village," Naruto remarked. Naruto's mind had already been running a mile a minute trying to comprehend these recent developments.

"Wait just a moment!" Ao blurted out, getting everyone attention. He held his hand over his eyepatch. "I have been a Kiri shinobi for almost my entire life. I have never questioned the directions my village has gone. I cannot do that now without my own knowledge. No matter how much Yozora means to me, I cannot take her word on this matter. Naruto-san, I will need to see if this is truly our Mizukage," Ao said. Naruto frowned.

"And what will you do if she is? You can't just march to the Mizukage Mansion and call the fake one out. She will have you put down in one hour if you tried. Plus, no one is going to believe you. I only trusted you because Yozora-san vouched for you. I can't place that same type of faith in people you know. How are you going to determine for yourself if she's real?" Naruto asked. Ao and Naruto had a stare-off. Ao couldn't believe the gall this boy had. To talk to him, a superior shinobi in that manner about matters to his own village was downright ludicrous. Ao was actually about to tell the boy off, but he noticed Mei looking at him warily. If this really was their Mizukage…then he had to approach this delicately.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order then. Everyone's chakra is specific to their character. No matter how well someone disguises themselves for those who can see chakra, they can always tell if the person is real or not. I never thought I would have to use it in this situation," Ao said. He brushed his hand over his eye patch.

"Oh! That's right, you have the Byakugan in your right eye. You can check!" Yozora said. Sasuke felt like someone smacked him across the face when he heard that statement while Naruto raised an eyebrow. Fiora was kind of curious by Sasuke's expression. This…thing must have been quite unique to warrant that reaction from the boy. Ao cleared his throat.

"Yes, from a time ago. I will confirm your statement," Ao said and everyone watched him hold up a handsign. In that time, Fiora turned to Naruto. "You have made a big deal out of this ability. What is this…thing do?" Fiora asked. Naruto gave a small smirk. He turned around.

"Remember when I told you about Kekkai Genkai? The Byakugan is a kekkai genkai of Konoha's Hyuuga clan. It's said to be one of the three greatest ocular dojustu in existence. The regular human eye isn't capable of seeing chakra. Granted, if that chakra was condensed enough then they could, but uncondensed chakra is virtually impossible to see. The Byakugan can see the chakra of many people without effort. Granted the range it can see is dependent on the experience of the person. It gives the wielder a near 360-degree angle of vision. The only blind spot being the direct back of the head," Naruto then took Fiora's hand. He smoothed his fingers over it for a moment.

"There are chakra points lined within your body. The Byakugan can see all 361 of them. We call these points, Tenketsu. They also also see your chakra pathway system which runs from your entire body. From your fingers, to the very toes of your feet. The Byakugan can close or forcefully open these Tenketsu. It can also…," Naruto paused when he realized his fingers lingered on Fiora's skin. Naruto brushed the palm of her hand. Despite her strength, her hands were actually really soft.

"It can also do what?" Fiora asked. Naruto tore himself from his gaze and slowly removed his hold on Fiora's hand. Fiora was confused when Naruto couldn't find the strength to gaze at her. "It can also distinguish between illusionary arts. It can find out if a person is being controlled or not. Though prolonged exposure of the Byakugan is said to bring eyestrain and, in some cases of massive use, blindness," Naruto finished. Fiora made an inquisitive sound with her mouth, but didn't go further.

"Where did you learn of that?" Isaribi asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "You would be surprised how popular, and coveted, the Byakugan is by the other four nations. Actually, Ao-san is the only person I know now who has the Byakugan that isn't a clan member," Naruto said. Sasuke gave Ao a look, but he then snorted and continued to watch. Any clan who had their dojutsu stolen was worthless.

"HM!" Ao quickly activitated the Byakugan behind his eyepatch. Ao stared at Mei and the absolute horror came crashing down upon him. Kirigakure's secrets, its plans, its hopes, its dreams, its future…were all in the hands of the enemy, because Kirigakure's Mizukage, its leader was truly right here in front of his face. Ao stepped forward. "Mizukage-sama," Ao said, but he flinched when Mei actually hid from him behind Naruto. Ao couldn't believe it. What had those three done?!

Everyone watched Ao slam his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. "I'm such a fool. Because we weren't prepared enough this happened. Now our country is actually being led to its doom. I questioned some of these purchases and shifts in guard that the Mizukage put into place, but it was actually make their invasion even easier. It's not just her, is it?" Ao asked. He dreaded the future when Naruto shook his head.

"We have no idea how many there are, but we do know that since the Mizukage position has been compromised then we're going to have to move with even more discretion. I believe this will be much harder for you, Ao-san since you interact with the actual clone yourself. The damages have already been done, but we can minimize them as best we can. For all intents and purposes we'll have to work under the assumption that the Mizukage knows about Yozora-san's research as well. So most likely they will attack at night, it will give them their best advantage." Naruto answered.

"So what are you saying? We're screwed if we do nothing and we're screwed if we try to fight them?" Isaribi asked. Naruto turned to her and then chuckled. "Hardly. The fact that she isn't combing the streets looking for us, tells us that she doesn't know Mei is here in the village. Therefore, we can move ourselves accordingly," Naruto answered.

"What are you suggesting?" Ao asked. He was surprised that everyone deferred to Naruto so easily, but it seemed like the lad was the only one who had any inkling of what was going on. Granted, he didn't like the way the Mizukage hid behind him, there was little Ao could do about it. He just focused on the task at hand.

"It's easy to move people to where you want them to be without rousing suspicion. Ao-san, how much authority do you have as a member of the Shinobi Corps?" Naruto asked. Ao straightened himself out. "Obviously, I do not have as much authority as the Mizukage, but I had been her aide so I have considerable leeway with some of the others in the village," Ao answered honestly. Naruto seemed to ponder this information for a moment. He seemed pleased by it though.

"Do you have a map of Kirigakure?" Naruto asked. Everyone in the room seemed confused by his request. However, it wasn't hard to fulfill Naruto's request as Ao made a quick trip to the library and brought back a map which showcased the entire village, aside from a couple infrastructure pieces. Everyone gathered around the map.

"For now, we're all going act together. Ao-san, I want to ask you to speak with Kakashi. Take an interest in Sasuke, let Sasuke train in one of Kirigakure's training grounds for just a couple of hours. Because we're in another village, without proper authorization, Sasuke and the rest of team can't train. We're going to need Sasuke warmed up for this as much as possible," Naruto instructed. Sasuke seemed to enjoy the prospect of more training. He did admit he felt sluggish with no training. Perhaps he had something useful on this trip after all.

"I see. Very well. As long as he is supervised then I believe no issues will be raised," Ao replied. Sasuke quickly confirmed that he was fine with the idea as Naruto assumed he would be. Naruto then went on. "I will continue my own training with Fiora-san in the house or around it. Yozora will pass on any information developments from her lectures that she deems important. Isaribi, I would like you to patrol the waters. Most notably, here and here," Naruto pointed on the map. Isaribi looked over. Everyone noticed the wide space of ocean.

"You'll be here. No doubt they're going to have easy access into the village with their sleeper Mizukage running things. You will be our first line of defense. Patrol from here to here for the rest of the week. If you see them, run straight to us. Don't stop for anyone else," Naruto said. Isaribi nodded firmly. Seeing that his point was made, Naruto moved on from there.

"Have some shinobi guard this section of the village near the eastern wall and then place some shinobi in the center of the village. Tell them…to assist some of the shops with advertising or to help with cleaning the streets. I don't care which, but make sure at least fifteen shinobi and kunoichi are in the center of the village ready to respond in any, and all, directions." Naruto said. Ao nodded. That seemed simple enough.

"Who's going to guard Mizukage-sama?" Ao asked. Naruto turned to give Mei a glance. She stared into his eyes and offered him a small smile. "She'll be with Fiora-san and I. I'm sure we can both protect her. It's best if she's not surrounded by a group of people. That will draw less attention to her," Naruto said. Mei seemed like she would have no less than what Naruto had just said. Ao bit his tongue as hard as he could.

"What about the outer rim of the village? We should be guarding the entrances," Ao said. However, he watched Naruto shake his head. "No, the only way this is going to work is if they're led to believe that their plan went off without any interruptions. If there are shifts in the guard then they will catch on rather quickly. Besides, I have an idea for the village as well," Naruto said and even shivered when Naruto gave a grin.

Naruto told his plan to everyone, leaving no details untouched. Yozora widened her eyes, Sasuke looked at Naruto as if Naruto had lost all sanity in his mind, Ao was stunned, and Fiora couldn't have been more impressed. Naruto was actually willing to make the hard choices. The best part was that no one could refute his strategy nor where he claimed it would lead them. Not even Ao could speak against it. "Are you certain this will work?" Ao asked. Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I had hoped that the compromised position didn't run this deep. Given that it runs all the way to the Mizukage Mansion then casualties will be inevitable. All I can do for your village is to make sure that there are still people amongst the ashes that can still call Kirigakure home," Naruto said. Ao gave a labored breath. Ao could see the value in this plan. Yet, he didn't understand how a child, a genin no less, could make this type of decision all on his own just from a simple look at a map.

"Anyway, I think this will have to do. Ao-san needs to get back to his duties. I'm sure someone is looking for him. He can't be gone for too long. Remember your roles and good luck to all of us," Naruto said. Everyone sighed and relaxed. Sasuke and Yozora gave Naruto a goodbye. Isaribi went out to go grab some things. Ao was the last to leave, speaking with Yozora and Sasuke about how excellent the weapon shop was for infiltration purposes.

"You seem uncertain," Fiora said. Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I just made a plan that could break and destroy the entire village if not done right. I have never made a decision this impactful before. I even more don't want to get you involved. Don't take it the wrong way. I just felt like you shouldn't need to be concerned with our problems," Naruto said. Fiora folded her arms.

"I choose for myself what I am allowed to be concerned with. My nation can wait for my return until I have felt I have done significantly even that I can leave without worry. If you have time to think about other things, then think about what you can do," Fiora said. Naruto smirked as he walked out of the house and near the hillside. Fiora was close beside him. Mei waved a bye to Naruto. Both stood in the short grass.

"Fiora-san," Naruto said, grabbing a hold of the Nuibari. Fiora turned to him and she watched Naruto smirk at her. "'That I can leave without worry?' You should have told me that you worried about me. I'm touched," Naruto said. Fiora frowned for a moment before she glared at Naruto. She held up her blade. Naruto smirked. Perhaps he had just awoken a sleeping lion.

"En Garde, Monsieur Uzumaki. I see I will have to correct your mouth as well," Fiora said, unknowing of the smirk upon her lips. Naruto's smirk somehow got even bigger. "You're welcome to try, My Lady Fiora," Naruto said, mock bow. Fiora snorted and lunged at Naruto. Naruto quickly grabbed the wire string and charged at Fiora. They practiced and practiced for what was soon to be hours into the day.

Meanwhile, Ao returned to the Mizukage Mansion. He knocked on the door. He dreaded the words that came through the door. "Come in," Ao couldn't mistake it. It sounded exactly like Mei's voice now that he heard it. He opened the door and there, in that seat, sat Mei Terumi, the traitor. She happily signed away on her papers. Ao wondered what she was signing off on. She could possibly be telling her forces all of the details that Kirigakure had tried to make against them. Or, she could have been sending them details regarding Kirigakure's infrastructure. No place was safe.

Ao cleared his throat. "Forgive my absence, Mizukage-sama. I had a fantastic lunch period. Do you require anything of me?" Ao asked. It sickened him when Mei gave him that smile. The smile of a traitor pissed him off more than any other smile. Yet, all Ao could do was smile back and bear it as hard as he could. He watched the Mizukage pull out a scroll. She then handed it to him. Ao noticed it was tightly wrapped and sealed.

"Hand this off to the patrol units on the wall at the northwest. We'll need to be on our guard. Call it a bad feeling," She said. Ao took the scroll and nodded. He then turned around and left without a word. Ao kept the scroll clutched in his hands. As a shinobi, he couldn't look into it. It could have been a trap. Scrolls such as this were only for those that the Mizukage allowed to see. If Ao had looked, then no doubt he would have been exposed. Ao hated this feeling. This feeling that he couldn't be safe even in his own village.

As Ao walked out of the Mizukage Mansion, he clenched the scroll. _"I will not let things go your way. I will stop all of you, even if it ends my life!"_ Ao said to himself while he walked off through the village. There was work to be done and preparations to complete.

-x-

Those days seemed to go by in a blur for everyone, Ao had done as Naruto instructed. He spoke with Kakashi about seeing Sasuke on multiple occasions. He asked if he was allowed to see some of the famed Uchiha taijutsu. Kakashi was naturally suspicious of this, but it seemed that Sasuke was more than willing to give a demonstration, which Kakashi allowed. Kakashi did have to wonder just how far the Uchiha linfluence grew if the aide to the Mizukage was asking to take a look at it. Yet, this wasn't without fault as Kakashi said he and Sakura would be accompanying them to watch as well. Ao accepted that.

So Sasuke trained in some of his techniques as best he could. He kept his body warm and his senses aware. He was even allowed to fire off the occasional Katon technique. Sasuke practiced what he could. The image of Kirigakure engulfed in flames burned in his mind. When he was done, Sasuke felt more rejuvenated than he had for quite a while.

With that phase of their plan out of the way, Ao moved on to moving people around where Naruto needed them. Ao hated having to risk the lie to his own countrymen, but it was for the greater good. For the rest of the week, Ao got fifteen to twenty shinobi to work around the center of the village under the guise working to improve public relations during the time of war. He knew they didn't like it, but they did it without complaint. On the other side, Ao found Naruto's task to be very difficult, but he had managed to do it without rousing suspicion from everyone else. It was extremely difficult and yet, ingenious at the same time. Ao never thought that a genin from Konoha could come up with something like this. He had done what needed to be done and now all he could do was wait.

Yozora made more efforts to keep some of her research hidden. She did continue to tell Naruto and the others about her findings or the findings that some of her fellow scientists came up with. It was research that Naruto was greatly pleased to have and he constantly told Yozora these things. Yozora kept to her own devices. She continued to write down her thoughts and her own research. Yozora couldn't count the number of times she looked out of her hotel window just to make sure that Kirigakure wasn't burning around her.

Naruto and Fiora didn't realize it, but they had spent almost all their time together or in close proximity to each other. Granted they continued their training, aka Fiora kicking Naruto's ass with Naruto finding some way to make the duel a tie in the end. Naruto and Fiora stayed close to Mei. Not that Mei had any complaints about this. She was very content to have her Light around. Naruto and Fiora spoke on some things. Fiora spoke with Naruto about more of the history of Demacia while Naruto spoke with Fiora on the tales of the Rikudo Sennin. One could be sure that if they saw either of them, then the other one wasn't very far behind. Mei actually recalled a time that she saw Naruto and Fiora speaking on the rooftops. Their eyes gazed into the sunset as Naruto sat on the ledge while Fiora leaned against it. Honestly, it was perhaps times like this that made Mei wonder just how Naruto and Fiora liked to interact with each other.

Isaribi had taken to Naruto's order and combed the ocean looking for anything out of the ordinary. She was lucky she only had to do this at nighttime seeing as Naruto made the argument that nearly all invasions were under the cover of night. It was the least easy time to get spotted. So, Isaribi used her Kaima form and swam through the waters, often coming up at the peak of daybreak very tired. She would sleep the day and work the night. It was not very fun for her, but she didn't mind having a role in this as long as she got to keep the others safe. Isaribi, while having trouble, continued her attempts to remain proud of who she was rather than what she was. She never realized how good the water felt on her skin. She never realized the marine life that was its own world under the waters. She got to see things that perhaps most people would dream of. Perhaps that was a good trade off.

That was what she was doing at three hours past midnight. Isaribi had just finished collecting some beautiful underwater flowers that she had hoped would help the shop for a little bit. Isaribi surfaced out of the water and released a light cough. "I wonder if I can call it an early night. There doesn't seem to be anything," Isaribi said as she looked out in the distance. She could see nothing, but water.

Isaribi was near the back-half of Kirigakure so she had a good access of view to all the open channels. As she placed the flowers in her own little pouch, Isaribi flinched when she heard the leaves rustle. Surprised, she flew herself into the water. She then gently poked her head out. She saw shadows moving through the trees. "Who's gonna be out here this late?" Isaribi asked herself. The moon reflected on the trees below giving her a better field of view. Isaribi slowly waded through the water until she was hidden behind a small collection of groves. She pushed some branches out of the way.

"Where are they? You said they were close, right?" Isaribi heard a woman ask. She noticed another person come to her side. "Hai, Mizukage-sama. We should start seeing signs of them in ten minutes," The person said. Isaribi widened her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. Unless Mei had suddenly had her vocal cords reattached, her walking ability restored, and Naruto with her, this could not have been the Mei Terumi that Isaribi remembered. The moonlight helped her vision and Isaribi was stunned when she saw the spitting image of Mei Terumi with at least ten other guards.

"Mizukage-sama, might I ask why we're meeting this ship personally? Wouldn't it be better if they just came through the channel like all the other ships?" One of her guards asked. Isaribi only watched the Mizukage smile to herself. She didn't answer the question. Isaribi had a very bad feeling about all of this.

Ten minutes passed and Isaribi heard the waters splash around each other. Under the cover of darkness, she noticed a large steel ship coming to the channel. The guards were surprised and Mei's grin got even bigger. Isaribi stared from her place in the grove. It didn't take long for the ship to dock at all. It quickly approached land. Once it was tightly secured to land, Isaribi and the guards saw no lights on in the ship. It was just as dark as the night. Yet, it's imposing figure weighed down on everyone that could see it. "You're late! How long do I have to keep up this farce?" Mei asked. The guards looked at their Mizukage in confusion. The next thing that happened would be burned into Isaribi's mind forever.

"Mizukage-sama, what are you… **GUAK!"** One of the guards lurched in pain as a kunai was jabbed into his chest. He fell over dead. The other guards couldn't even pull out their own kunai and weapons before Isaribi watched one man's chest exploded, and another man's head popped from his shoulders. Isaribi couldn't watch anymore. She closed her eyes and all she could hear were the screams of loyal male and female shinobi of Kirigakure dying one after the other. Pretty soon, there was nothing. It was quiet. Isaribi opened her eyes and she saw the fake Mei Terumi amidst the corpses of fallen comrades.

"You don't gotta wait any longer!" Isaribi heard the hatches open. By the dozens, she watched the rebels come out and onto dry land. She watched Jinpachi, Kushimaru, and Ameyuri walked in front of them all. A massive area of warriors stood on the shore and Isaribi got a good look at them all. Jinpachi, Kushimaru and Ameyuri stood before the Mizukage. Mei chuckled. She took out a kunai. "I guess my part in this war is over, right?" she asked.

Jinpachi grinned sickeningly. Isaribi watched the Mizukage walk through the troops of people. "In their beds they sleep, frightened of the terror that keeps. Forever do the rest, forever do they dream, but tonight they will scream. Make them weep, make them cry. Make sure there is nothing until their bones are dry," Mei said. Each member of the group smirked. Jinpachi chuckled wickedly. Kushimaru snarled behind his mask. Ameyuri slowly licked her lips.

"Kirigakure, I will see you…in hell," Mei said and Isaribi watched as the Mizukage slit her own throat and dropped into the water. Her life essence spilled into its body of liquid. Jinpachi, Kushimaru and Ameyuri gave each other a glance. Jinpachi tightened his fist.

"Kirigakure, you're in for a rude awakening _Get ready brat. I'm gonna make Kushimaru hang you real good!_ " Jinpachi said and Isaribi watched as, in unison, the soldiers marched until they vanished into the trees. They had a war to fight and blood to spill. There was no better night to make the moon red.

* * *

 _ **KG: I guess that's good. Really didn't get to where I WANTED to stop, but if I did then this would have been a whole nother chapter. So…I'm going back to MSI.**_

 _ **Wifey: You mean the 'SKT rekts everyone' show? Say isn't GAM out?**_

 _ **KG: THEY HAD A CHANCE!**_

 _ **Wifey: The only thing they had was their early game.**_

 _ **KG: They beat TSM. Oh that's right, you're out too aren't you?**_

 _ **Wifey: Don't make me hurt you.**_

 _ **KG: I'll proclaim self-defense.**_

 _ **Wifey: See, this is why you're silver.**_

 _ **KG: At least I'm not a dirty Fiora one-trick who gets salty if I lose lane. How is that climb to Master going?**_

 _ **Wifey: Watch it!**_

 _ **KG: I guess if Fiora is an artist with a sword, then you're a toddler with a colored crayon.**_

 _ **Wifey:…If I see one cream soda can, I am going to kick your ass so high, you'll be higher Dyrus on his streams!**_

 _ **KG: That's…pretty high.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, thank for reading. That's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME…**_

 _ **Wifey:…Yes? Go on.**_

 _ **KG: Why did I marry you? RESPECT THE FUCKIN' CREAM!**_

 _ **Wifey: Go on. Send him a can. Do it. I dare you. I'll make you both regret it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**KG: Sigh, too long too long since I worked on this. CHEERS! I made gold! I'm going to celebrate with another cream soda!**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh no you're fuckin' not! I let you drink three for that! You don't need anymore you sugar addict!**_

 _ **KG: Oh I know you're not talking to me, Ms. I Can't Go One Day Without A Reese's!**_

 _ **Wifey: See the difference between you and I is that I am willing to exercise it off. I literally have to drag you by your ear to make you exercise.**_

 _ **KG: Hmph, exercise is the social concept created by the governments of the world that beauty in the human body is only found in the sublime form of mankind. There is no real purpose there.**_

 _ **Wifey:…You're an idiot you know that?**_

 _ **KG: Well, you married an idiot. So what does that say about you?**_

 _ **Wifey: It says I have a high tolerance for pain.**_

 _ **KG: Wives, amirite?**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Your World Will Fail by Les Friction.**_

 _ **Quote: "**_ _ **You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I have lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' You must do the thing you think you cannot do," By Eleanor Roosevelt.**_

* * *

Isaribi's heart pounded in her chest as she ran. She panted and panted as she pushed brushes and trees out of her way. Her mind kept on replaying the images that she had just seen. She had to go warn the others as fast as she could. Isaribi just hoped that she would manage to get to them in time before all of Kirigakure was consumed in a sea of fire. That was definitely not what Isaribi wanted for a great time.

Isaribi gasped for breath as she jumped over a fallen tree branch. She then jumped one of the cliffs what had led from the port. She hopped, skipped, and jumped until she gracefully in the middle of a field. The wind brushed through Isaribi's hair. In the distance, she could hear the march of steps of dread that led its way to Kirigakure. Isaribi gave a harder pant, but she refused to stop running. She had to go and warn the others.

As Isaribi ran through the fields, her instincts quickly fired off through her body. Isaribi skidded across the dirt and grass. Isaribi was never happier for the instincts that had been trained into her than now when she noticed a kunai sail just inches from slicing her nose open. Isaribi took step back as the kunai sailed past her and into the trees. Isaribi turned her head to the side. Within the darkness, her ears picked up on chuckling. Isaribi turned the rest of her body to the noise. She straightened up. Undoubtedly, she knew that voice. It was a voice she loathed so many times.

Isaribi watched Amachi come from the shadows. Soon, Amachi stopped chuckling and faced Isaribi. "Did you know why I was laughing just then, Isaribi?" Amachi asked. Isaribi didn't answer. She allowed her eyes to see the path to the village. No doubt he wasn't going to let her pass. She just settled for giving Amachi a heated glare.

Amachi noticed her gaze, but he didn't find it that threatening. He just continually stepped forward for a moment. He did this until he stood directly in front of Isaribi. He stared down at her from his height and he watched Isaribi tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "I was laughing because someone thought she could actually defy me! That she forgot just what she was supposed to be working towards. I didn't know you were fine with being isolated from humanity while you lived like a freak. All the work you did for me was all for the cure that only I could give you! You wanted to be normal correct? You wanted to be human again correct?" Amachi asked.

Isaribi still didn't speak to him. She just looked at him with an unmoving, unfaltering gaze. Amachi slowly lost the smile on his face when he noticed Isaribi's gaze. Amachi's face quickly turned into a scowl. "Why did you betray me?!" Amachi asked heatedly. He was surprised when Isaribi then looked at the ground. Amachi wanted his answers. He wanted his answers before he ripped the light from her eyes.

Isaribi stared back into his eyes. Amachi could see the contempt she held for him in her eyes. "I betrayed you, Amachi-san? I'm sorry, but those weeks at sea jumbled up my memory. When did I betray you? Was it when you constantly abused me even when I made no mistakes? Was it when I provided you with test subjects? Or, was it the time when you promised a cure for me for my hard work? Deep down, I supposed I always knew, but just clinging to that stupid hope or rather stupid illusion that I needed to be like everyone else. I guess deep down I always knew that you were never making a cure for me. I'd even go so far as to say that there isn't even a cure for me. I was just blindly going forward, hoping for the day I might be proven wrong, but that's my own fault. It was my fault for not seeing value in myself just as it was my fault for trusting in trash like you," Isaribi said, which made Amachi widen his eyes in utter disbelief.

Isaribi could feel how great it was to say that. She looked at the dumbfounded man in front of her, his mind attempting to comprehend all of the things that had just been uttered in his face. Unfortunately for him, Isaribi didn't have the luxury of staring at his stingy face. She had to get back to Kirigakure.

She pushed past him and released a breath. Isaribi was ready to dash off, but she felt the air blast out of her lungs. Amachi swung his right leg and slammed it into Isaribi's chest. The force of his kick sent her flying through the air before she crashed into the grass and dirt. Isaribi rolled for a moment before she coughed and gasped for air. The pain in her chest was fueling her brain before she turned to Amachi. "You…you would dare defy me? Defy Orochimaru-sama? After I found you, I who accepted you when no one else would! You little orphan bitch! I did everything for you! I kept you safe! Under Orochimaru-sama's authority I made sure you had a place to sleep and something to eat every fucking day! And this is how you dare repay me? Let me tell you little lady, the world isn't so easy just because you suddenly want to change your mind. You…you need to be taught a lesson!" Isaribi widened her eyes as she watched Amachi slam his hands together.

Amachi roared as his clothes began to tear. His lilac shirt tore to pieces and then followed was his pants. Isaribi watched his skin turn dark green. Gills and fish-like fins covered his arms and the back of his head. Amachi cackled as the white pupils of his human eyes faded away into deep, dark red eyes perfectly fit not only for seeing in the dark, but also for seeing underwater. Isaribi frowned while Amachi cackled. "You're trying to warn Uzumaki Naruto about Jinpachi and his forced, right? Well, you're going to have to get through me to do that. In addition, I am a battle-hardened shinobi I have fought more battles than you have been alive. I was the one guiding your missions and I was the one instructing you! I know every single weakness of yours! Beating me is a fool's dream for you," Amachi said.

Isaribi released a cough from her bruised chest, but she didn't have much time to breath as Amachi swiftly moved his hands through a series of handsigns. **"Suiton: Taih** **ōdan (Water Release: Great Cannon Ball),"** Amachi called out. A massive blast of water exploded from his mouth. Isaribi watched the massive stream of water fire for her position. Isaribi quickly gathered herself and jumped away. The blast of water shot past her and collided with the ground forcing a massive eruption. Isaribi slid on the ground and huffed in slight ease. She then gave a glare back at Amachi. He returned her glare with a snicker.

"Better hurry, brat! Time's running out for you and your precious little group," Amachi said. Isaribi gave a curse. She could see the path to the village just beyond Amachi. She really didn't like how this was starting out. Isaribi then suddenly gasped as she rolled to the side away from three senbon needles that she had nearly missed in observation. "Tick tock, brat. Tick tock," Amachi said. Isaribi gave another curse. Today could not have gotten anyway worse.

-x-

" **GAH! URK! GUEAK!"** Jinpachi held a sickening grin on his face as he watched the guards from Kirigakure that the and his group had taken squirm before their throats were slit open and being left to bleed to death. Jinpachi had been thoroughly excited by their screams of surprise, shock, and horror, but he hadn't been satisfied just yet. No, he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw a certain brat's body swinging like a pendulum with his neckline.

Jinpachi touched his earpiece. "Oi, you shits done your parts?" Jinpachi asked. He heard a sharp snarl over the mic. "Fuck off, Jinpachi. I don't mess up shit like you do! I having the idiots placing the barrels down now. We'll meet up at the center of the village, right?" Kushimaru asked over his part of the mic.

"Yeah, that was what we decided. Now can you both shut up for a moment! Oi, watch those damn barrels or I'll give you that breast reduction you always wanted you bitch!" Ameyuri hollered at one of their agents over the microphone. She had hardly gotten any sleep on the ship so she was a little pissed off at the moment.

"Fine, whatever. Just meet up with us when you can. We'll be taking the back entrance of the village. She was able to open the doors before she killed herself. We're lucky for that. Then we'll fuckin' kill all the others on our way before we make it to the center. Make sure you're not caught. This plan has to work dammit!" Jinpachi said into his microphone. He heard the two groan.

"Would you shut the fuck up?! We have the damn plan already! Just make sure you're not late dumbass!" Jinpachi said before yanking out his earpiece. He then crushed it in his hands. Ameyuri had done the same, tired of Jinpachi's mouth and thankful for the peace and quiet that she was getting so far. She wasn't about to get caught now, not when that fancy-shmancy slut was here!

Meanwhile, Jinpachi sucked his teeth and turned back to the mound of corpses that laid in his group's wake. He couldn't stop the devilish smirk. "Alright, you sacks of shit. Just like we planned. Take all their shit!" Jinpachi said. His squad listened without a word of complain. Some got undressed and quickly took the clothes of the dead and mangled corpses. The men and women on his team picked at the corpses, tearing of their clothes, shoes, and some of their headbands.

Some complained about the raunchy smell of blood or the way the body dropped when they were busy taking their stuff, but they were complaints that were quickly silenced by threats from Jinpachi. Once everyone was situated, Jinpachi quickly played on his own disguise. "Alright, ya fuckers, just like we planned!" Jinpachi said. His group quickly nodded and saluted him before they began moving. It hadn't take the group long at all to reach one of the open sides of the village walls. There was a lone door at its side. One of the guys knocked on the door.

"We see the end, not for what it stands to mean, but for what it stands to be learned from, never respecting the will of all, but comprising it of all that needs to be told," the disguised rebel spoke to the door. It slowly opened and everyone noticed a lone Kiri guard. He looked at the group for a moment before he frowned.

"Where is Mizukage-sama?" He asked. The group took a glance at each other for a moment. "Ah Mizukage-sama sent us ahead. She said that she had some business to take care of. Here, this is a message from her to confirm her intentions," The man said. The guard raised an eyebrow as the man happily reached into his pouch.

"Mizukage-sama said, 'See you in hell, you peace-loving shits!" The man said. The guard didn't even have the time to react before he was stabbed through his chest by an incredibly sharp dagger. Blood spilled from the guard's mouth as he hunched over. "Be sure to give her a good fucking down there, asshole!" the man said before he ripped the blade from the guard's chest. The guard fell into a pool of his own blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he choked on the red liquid on the floor.

The group was silent during the exchange. They stepped through the door. It hadn't taken them long at all to make it through the walls of Kirigakure and into the village itself. One of the members closed the door behind them. It obviously seemed that they were in an inconspicuous alleyway. No one would notice them if they came out.

And, no one did. The group came out and Jinpachi couldn't help the sick and twisted twinkle in his eyes. He knew it was very late, but there were still people moving around the village and they were none the wiser as his group came out into the open. Jinpachi couldn't help staring at the sky and taking in a massive inhale of Kirigakure's air. Jinpachi Munashi was back Kirigakure and you were about to get the royal fucking of a lifetime!

"Alright, you shits. You know the plan. Three of you with me, the others will scatter. Go!" Jinpachi said. Five members of his group quickly nodded and walked in separate directions. It wasn't long or hard for them to get lost in the crowd. Jinpachi then decided to move the rest of his group through the village. Jinpachi couldn't help reminiscing while he wandered his past village. He missed those days. The days when sickening ideals of peace filled the air, weaklings paraded around the village never having earned the right to wear those headbands like those who had passed the real academic exams. This place was going down the fuckin' drain and Jinpachi WOULD NOT allow that to happen.

About five to ten minutes passed for the group, but they finally made it to the center of the village and Jinpachi was really surprised when he saw at least fifteen to twenty shinobi and kunoichi around handing out fliers, eating food, chatting, and even groaning about having to stay out so late just to help with the civilians. Jinpachi didn't understand why so many of them were around. He noticed the rest of his group seemed a little uneasy about their current course of action.

"What are you doing? Stop sitting around! Show our civilians that you care about our village! Remember to never take anything for granted!" Jinpachi heard a commanding voice say. Jinpachi's eyes looked around and he finally found the owner of the voice. Jinpachi growled when he saw Ao carrying a large supply of crates towards the back of one of the houses. Jinpachi then watched as the other shinobi sighed and got back to work.

Jinpachi found it strange. This many shinobi were in the center of the village just…deciding to perform community service? Jinpachi didn't buy it. He hadn't been informed by their agent about this recent development. He really wished he could bring her back from the dead just so he could fuckin' kill her himself! Jinpachi wanted to scream, but of course that would draw attention to them.

This couldn't have been a coincidence. How could these guys have known…no, they couldn't have known. Jinpachi watched their movements. They weren't mobilizing, but they were there just in case anything went off. They were there…to counter Jinpachi and his allies. "Not bad brat," Jinpachi said softly to himself. Only the Uzumaki brat could have known about Jinpachi's plans. Well fine, Jinpachi would go with it! Bring it on brat. Jinpachi was looking forward to seeing you again. Prepare yourself Uzumaki Naruto. Hell was coming

"Master! Master, are you okay?!" Various voices asked. This quickly alerted the shinobi and kunoichi in the area. One of them raced to the scene and knelt before the group. "What happened?" The Kiri nin asked, very concerned. None of the group knew how to respond to his question.

Jinpachi coughed. "Ah, sorry sorry! I just lost my balance for a second. I was reaching for my watch in my back pocket. The Kiri nin noticed the watch on the floor. He quickly knelt down to pick up the watch. He handed it to the fallen Jinpachi. Jinpachi grinned as he looked up. He looked past the Kiri nin and he saw two groups of robed individuals making their way into the center of the village. Jinpachi then faced the Kiri nin.

"Tell me, do you know what my favorite time is?" Jinpachi suddenly asked. The Kiri nin raised an eyebrow as Jinpachi grabbed a hold of the watch. He could hear it. He could hear the time in his mic set. The time was perfect. He could hear the screams of terror from men, women and children as his forces invaded shops, stores, and homes. The music of the times of change wrung in his ears. Jinpachi grabbed the Kiri nin's shoulders and stared into his eyes. The Kiri nin gasped as he finally took into account who he had been interacting with…in the middle of the village.

"My favorite time is…," The Kiri nin couldn't even hold utter a single word as the vilest, evilest, most twisted eyes stared back at him.

-x-

Naruto couldn't get any sleep. Naruto looked at the time of the clock near his sleep area. It was just a half hour past three in the morning. Naruto glanced around the room. Isaribi wasn't back yet. Naruto remembered having made a return schedule for Isaribi. By now she should have been back. Naruto didn't like this. He stepped out of his sheets and stood to his feet. His feet gently knocked on the wooden floorboards as he looked out the window. He glared down at the more populated areas of Kirigakure. There were still some lights on down there.

Naruto had a very bad feeling. Granted, Naruto wasn't always one for a simple 'gut' feeling, but he was always aware when it came to his life. This feeling he felt was the same as those times just before or on his birthdays. He stayed away from Konoha as much as possible during those times because he always assumed he would have been in danger if he did show his face. He knew the reasons for that now, and he was having that feeling right now.

"Something wrong?" the voice of Fiora asked behind him. Naruto turned around and faced her. He was surprised to see her so close to him, but he noticed the way her eyes stared out the window. Naruto looked out the window as well. "Yeah, Isaribi's not back yet," Naruto said. Fiora frowned. Isaribi wasn't known for being late as Fiora had shortly known the girl. She should have been coming back to the house herself soaked from her journey through the open water.

"Perhaps she decided to spend a couple more minutes deep-sea diving?" Fiora asked. Naruto wondered if that was the case. Inwardly, he didn't buy it. Despite Isaribi's apparent fascination with diving, that Naruto had only recently discovered, she was still a person he associated with proper time management. It wasn't like Isaribi to just decide to do these things without speaking about it beforehand.

Naruto's thoughts fired off in his head. He looked out into the village of Kirigakure. It was quiet, it was still, and it looked very peaceful. It…looked too damn good to be real. Naruto turned back to Fiora. "Fiora-san, get dressed! We're going to meet up with Team Seven," Naruto said, turning around to go and get his clothes. Fiora seemed surprised by Naruto's action as he pushed the covers they had been using to the side. Naruto went to go get his clothes.

Fiora didn't offer any complaints as she walked over the mats. "You plan to gather the researcher and your other teammate?" Fiora asked. Naruto quickly nodded as he put on his jacket. He then quickly slipped on his shoes.

"I'm also going to tell Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. You're a warrior as well Fiora-san. You know to not ignore your instincts," Naruto said. Fiora indeed knew that very well. She quickly strapped her sword to her side and placed got herself sorted. Fiora quickly fitted her hands into her gloves and she quickly placed her Demacian armor. If she was going to do battle then she was going to make sure that her enemies understood that the nation of Demacia had stood against them, even in this strange new world.

Dressed, Naruto gently walked over to Mei and knelt down. "Mei, wake up. We have to go now," Naruto said gently. He hated waking Mei up when he didn't want to. Mei was always calmest when she was sleeping. Plus, this had been one of the few nights where Mei hadn't been having nightmares. Once she did have them, it usually took Naruto a bit of time to get her to fall back asleep.

Mei slowly opened her eyes and she noticed her Light's bright eyes staring at her. Mei tried to get her eyes used to the darkness while Naruto removed her covers. "Come on Mei. We're getting out of here," Naruto said. Mei didn't understand exactly why Naruto had this sudden change of mind, but she wasn't about to argue it. Mei leaned up and Naruto helped her to her feet. Mei wobbled for a moment. She looked around the room and noticed that Isaribi had not returned yet.

With Mei sorted, Naruto and Fiora stepped to the door. Naruto unlocked the door and then opened it. Fiora took a step out into the open walkway. The night air was cold, but it was also rather refreshing in a sense. Naruto helped Mei out of the door and then locked it behind them. "Do you even know where your team is?" Fiora asked. Naruto quickly nodded.

"Sasuke told me where they were staying. They're in another part of the village. We can get to them in a couple of minutes. We just have to make sure that Mei's not spotted doing so. I need you to stay with my team while I ask the receptionist for my team. I only hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't have too many questions," Naruto said. Perhaps that was wishful thinking, but Naruto had been thinking too much as of late and he didn't need Kakashi's questions to take up even more space. Naruto was more than willing to answer those questions when this ordeal was over and done with.

Fiora agreed and watched out for anyone around them while Naruto settled Mei's disguise. Once she was properly covered, Naruto and Fiora got moving. Neither made to give any suspicious moves as they left their temporary home. Fiora took point and stayed in front of Naruto and Mei. Her eyes glanced from the swaying of the trees to the grass that blew in the wind. Fiora didn't know why, but she was suddenly feeling whatever Naruto was feeling. Something was definitely wrong. Fiora could feel it. She could feel the shift in the clouds, the brightness of the moon, the pressure in the air. It all told her that tonight was not a regular night.

Fiora, Naruto, and Mei made it to the steps. Suddenly, the loudest explosion rang in their ears and rocked the earth under their feet. Naruto gasped before he grabbed a hold of Mei as they fell to the ground from Mei's unstable legs. Fiora steadied herself for as long as she could, but even she dropped to at least one knee as the explosion rocked their ears. It sounded so loud it had to have alerted the entire village to its sound. Naruto cracked open an eye and turned to the side. His eyes widened in shock and surprise as he noticed the one bright Kirigakure surrounded in flames. The walls that protected the village were slowly consumed in a massive inferno of fire. Naruto then heard the following sounds. He heard chaos. Screams of terror and horror filled his ears as people scattered around the village. He could hear the clashing of blades and the sounds of war cry. Naruto's gaze tightened while Fiora's stern expression deepened.

"They're here," Fiora said. Naruto slowly nodded. Naruto could feel shivering and her turned back to see Mei staring at the flames, utterly horrified. Mei watched the flames, unable to tear her eyes away from them. Even from this distance she could feel the heat and that heat reminded her so much of what she had experienced. It reminded her so much of what frightened her. The…the pain, the anguish, the terrors from the three she had been captured by. Mei clutched to Naruto for all the support she could get out of him. Mei was sure that if Naruto wasn't here then she would have regressed back to an unmoving husk. She didn't want to return to that, but…she was so afraid.

Mei suddenly felt a hand on the top of her head. She glanced back and noticed Naruto staring at her. His gaze filled her with reassurance and confidence. Yes, this was her light. She just had to stay at his side like he had mentioned. Mei's shivering slowly stopped and Naruto turned back to the town. "Fiora, change of plans. I'm going to meet up with my team. You meet up with Ao-san and tell him to get ready with the plan. I'll inform Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the team. I'll be taking Mei with me," Naruto said quickly. Fiora turned back to Naruto. He could tell by her stare that she was disagreeing with this course of action.

"You cannot defend this woman and guide her by yourself. She won't be walking very fast and the village has become a warzone. This is not something that you can casually suggest," Fiora's voice hardened, but she found herself surprised by Naruto's unwavering stare. Naruto glared at her with a hardness much odd for a young man as the one she was seeing. Naruto was not in the mood for a debate.

"This isn't your world, Fiora-san. It's mine. When we're in Demacia, Valoran, or Runeterra then we can do things your way. But, this is the fastest and most efficient use of our time. Don't argue with me!" Naruto's voice suddenly had a heavy commanding tone to it, along with almost a deep animalistic growl. Fiora gave Naruto a hard look, but she did not utter a retort. Very few people had the nerve to raise their voice at her of all people.

Fiora watched Naruto lean over. He grabbed Mei's lower body and with as much strength as he could muster, Naruto picked up the Mizukage and held her in his arms. Mei seemed surprised as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "I'll just have to run us there. Get going. We'll meet up later. If this is going on, then Isaribi's probably got her own problems," Naruto said. Fiora gave Naruto one last look for confirmation. He was right. This wasn't her world, but Fiora knew battle much more than Naruto ever did. Fiora was sure she could have given much better advice in this current situation.

Yet, Fiora found herself moving in accordance with Naruto's wishes. Fiora turned back to the burning village along with its burning walls. "Very well. We'll play it your way, Monsieur Uzumaki. Make sure you complete your objective. I don't want to go picking your corpse from the ashes," Fiora said. Naruto couldn't help giving a smile and a chuckle for a response.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much, My Lady. I'm unworthy to have the worries of such a beautiful woman upon me," Naruto said, good-naturedly. Fiora sent a slight glare Naruto's way, but Naruto was sure that there was no real heat or anger behind that glare. He couldn't understand why it amused him to play with the woman who essentially won all of their duels, but perhaps that was another reason why she was so mysterious to him.

Naruto and Mei watched Fiora turn to the destruction below. She could see people scattering like headless animals. Fiora watched in disgust as some people pushed others out of the way or she watched as even some people got trampled under the heels of the stampede of people. Honestly, it sickened Fiora that she was about to try and save such a nation, but she would do her duty to Naruto.

Fiora descended the steps from the area that had been her temporary abode. "Kekekekeke, that's right you peace-loving fucks! Run! We're gonna fuck you all up tonight!" Fiora heard someone say. She stepped into the crowd of people. Fiora did not let herself get overrun by the franticness of the people. She expertly weaved through each and every person, never letting a single person touch her garments. Fiora's eyes pierced through the crowd.

"H-Help me! Please, save me! **GUAK!"** Fiora's gaze hardened as she watched a member of the rebel forces cackle before he slit a man's throat leaving him to choke on his own blood. The rebel snickered as he watched Fiora look at him.

"You wanna go next missy?! I got all night for you!" He said. Fiora snorted in abhorrence of the man, but she grabbed her blade and removed it from her hilt. Her blade gleamed in the night light. She held it as was her house's custom. Fiora was very angry with tonight and she was more than prepared to make sure this person in front of her knew it.

"Though a foolish man such as yourself has no sense of honor, I will make sure to give you an honorable death! I will give you this one chance! Drop your blade and submit!" Fiora said. A fast swipe across the air was her proof that she would make him regret otherwise. The rebel raised an eyebrow for a second before he couldn't help bowing.

"Oh? You'll give little old me an honorable death? Well that's mighty nice of you! Too bad I won't do the same for you, Bitch!" The man said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Fiora found herself surrounded by at least two other forces. One was obviously male from his build and the other was female from her sleek form. Two pairs of kunai rested in their hands. Fiora stared at them and then at the man. Fiora turned her head slightly and gave Naruto the go-ahead to move.

Naruto slowly nodded. He shuffled Mei in his arms and amidst the destruction, Naruto hopped on the rooftops of buildings as fast as he could. Unfortunately for Naruto and Fiora, the man had seen Naruto dash off with a woman in his arms and he turned back to Fiora. "Oh? Looks like someone's got a dirty little secret she wants to hide. Oh Fukara, go after her! Bring that damn brat back and whatever bitch he's protecting! Only a shinobi could move like that unlike these fuckin' cunts on the ground!" The man ordered.

"You got it, Harami! I'm skin that brat and his bitch!" Fiora heard the woman named Fukara say. The man named Harami gave a wide grin as Fukara jumped into the air after Naruto and Mei. Fukara dashed for Naruto and Mei. With a swift and fluid motion, she unleashed five kunai from her garments. The kunai sailed through the air with almost unparalleled speed. Fukara's face was filled with ecstasy and glee, but those expressions and emotions which filled her face were quickly shattered to pieces when she noticed Fiora appear between the kunai and Naruto.

"I gave you one warning. Now you will suffer for your insolences," Fiora said. With her blade ready, Fiora parried each kunai. The sounds of metal clashing rang loudly in the air as she knocked them to the ground. Fiora then landed on one of the rooftops before she dashed forward. Fiora stabbed her blade through Fukara's chest ushering a scream of pain from Fukara's lips. Fiora quickly spun through the air and flung Fukara's body into one of the abandoned buildings. Her body blasted into the buildings reducing its weakened stated to the nothing but rubble.

Fiora landed on the ground and turned back to her last two opponents. She gave one more glance back, but Naruto was long out of her view. She then turned back to her shocked opponents. "I do not have time to deal with you so I will make your deaths painless," Fiora said. Harami snarled as he reached to grab his blade. He pulled it out and was ready to face Fiora, but Fiora was not in his field of view. Harami and his ally looked around frantically before Harami felt a hard stab of pain. He looked down and he noticed Fiora's blade easily pushed through his chest. Harami fell to the ground dead. Fiora then turned to his ally and her eyes gleamed.

"En Garde!" Fiora called before she dashed forward with her blade. The assailant attempted to intercept as he swung his massive blade over her body. The shift in his weight propelled him forward and with Fiora's speed he was absolutely helpless as he watched her sidestep his pitiful strike. Fiora spun to dodge his blade as her feet kicked up dust. She then pushed all her power into her legs and thrusted forward. Her ears were filled with the screams of her opponent when she stabbed him through the throat. His heavy body fell right in succession.

Fiora took a deep breath before she swiped their blood from her blade. Fiora turned back to the destroyed sections of the village. She had to find that man that the group had spoken with a couple of days ago. No real pressure, right? Well, if they were all still following the plan then most likely he would have been in the center of the village. Fiora decided that there would be her best course of action. She quickly dashed off through the village taking care of anyone who stood against her.

-x-

Naruto dashed across the rooftops with Mei in his arms. Mei kept her head ducked as Naruto passed overhead of the village. Naruto wouldn't say it out loud, but…Mei was really heavy. Then again, even if a fully adult woman hadn't been eating very much for a couple of months, for a young man like him…perhaps that was understandable.

Naruto panted and continued running. He looked down at the village. Below them was a seen that he really wished he didn't see. Naruto could see people screaming, children crying, and he could see the beginnings of utter chaos as bodies dropped to the ground. Naruto could see pools of blood and the cries of terror filled his body. Naruto hardened his heart as he jumped through it all. He did not stop to save anyone. Naruto had an objective. The best way that he could help Kirigakure was to make sure the rest of the plan happened. Naruto didn't want to be heartless, but for each person he passed by he would make sure to never forget this feeling of pain nor these screams of suffering that he…willingly pushed out of his mind.

Naruto hopped on one rooftop and then he hopped on another one. "Oi! One of them's making a break for it! Kill him!" Naruto's eyes turned to the side and he jerked as at least five kunai sailed over his head. Mei gave out something akin to a frightened gasp as she held her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto growled as he ducked his head. "You damn traitorous bastards! Where the fuck do you think you're focusing?! **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave),"** Naruto glanced behind him and all he saw was a massive blast of water come from one of the Kiri shinobi. A chorus of curses, screams, and cries followed in suit, but Naruto just counted his blessings.

Landing on one of the buildings, Naruto took a short breath for a moment. If he was right then he was still on course for the hotel, if it wasn't up in flames at the moment. Naruto didn't want to have to go looking around the entire village for his team. At worst, he would have to leave them alone and continue with the plan anyway. "DIE!" Shock appeared on Naruto's face as his eyes looked up. Overhead came one of the rebels. Naruto noticed a kunai with an explosion tag in the man's hand. Naruto snarled as the man threw the kunai at the rooftop. Naruto jumped back from the kunai. The explosion rocked the rooftop, but Naruto managed to cover Mei with his own body. The force of the explosion forced him just at the edge of the roof. Naruto glanced behind him and all he saw was destruction below him.

Naruto turned around and noticed their assailant landed on the roof opposite of Naruto. "Oi brat. You're a blonde. I gotta take your ass in! You might be that little shit Uzumaki Naruto. Bosses adamantly stated that I need to bring all blondes I find. Please resist! I'm itching to slice someone up!" He said. Naruto frowned and his glare sharpened. He took a slight step back. Of course, there was nothing behind him for him to stand on. Naruto tightened his gaze at the ground for a moment before he turned back to his current problem. The man's grin widened as he flipped a kunai between his fingers.

Naruto took a deep breath before he supported Mei's body with one arm. He then reached behind his back and pulled out the Nuibari. Naruto held it at the man's face. The man stopped twirling the kunai and gawked. "The Nuibari? How do you have the…YOU ARE UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The man screamed. Naruto glanced down and he noticed that some of the conflict in the general area had stopped as some of the rebels gazed up at the roof. Naruto noticed how bloody their eyes seemed on him now.

"And I'm gonna guess the bitch you're holding is…little Mei-chan, right?" He asked. He watched Naruto's hold tighten over Mei's body. Mei released no sounds, but the man could see the way she shivered in Naruto's arm. His grin threatened to split his face before he touched his headset. "I found Uzumaki Naruto and Terumi Mei. All available forces converge on point…OH SHIT!" The rebel gasped as he leaned back, the Nuibari sailed just over his face. He backflipped away while Naruto landed to the roof. The man gave an animalistic snarl.

"CONVERGE ON POINT G AND FUCK THIS KID UP!" The man said and he turned his headset off. "You just fucked up Brat! Jinpachi-sama said bring you back alive! He didn't say I have to bring all of you back!" the man hollered. Naruto growled. He didn't have time for this. Naruto tightened his hold on the Nuibari. He grabbed the wire and pulled it with his teeth.

"Well, what are you waiting for them? Come and make the biggest mistake of your pitiful life!" Naruto responded. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the man quickly slapped his hands together. **"Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet),"** The man shouted. Naruto watched the water that littered the ground of the nearby area rise into the air. It quickly launched itself at him and Mei in a spiraling motion. Naruto quickly decided to act. With as much training as he remembered, Naruto threw the Nuibari at his assailant. The man jumped out of the way of the blade. The Nuibari sailed down to the ground while Naruto quickly jumped back and down the other side. The water crashed into the rooftops much to the man's surprise.

Naruto cursed as he went swinging through the air thanks to the wire and the Nuibari. However, Naruto's momentum propelled him too fast and Naruto coughed as his back slammed into the front wall of another building. Naruto and Mei fell to the hard ground along with the Nuibari. Naruto coughed and groaned, but it was unfortunate that he couldn't take into account his injury. Naruto noticed more and more people closing in on his position. Naruto wrapped the Nuibari and quickly picked up Mei. Naruto ran off through the streets.

Naruto covered Mei as a house exploded to their left. The voices of the rebels were behind them. Naruto ran as fast as he could. He turned down an alleyway and hoped over a burning fence. A hail of kunai rang through the air. Naruto noticed battles occurring all around him. He watched as the Kirigakure forces screamed profanities at the rebels and the rebels do the same to the Kirigakure shinobi. Clashes of kunai and swords were resounding in Naruto's ears. Naruto panted. The smell of smoke, the heat of fire, and the sounds of terror in the village filled his body. Naruto disregarded them all.

Naruto heard whistling through the air. He turned around and a kunai quickly sliced his cheek and then stabbed itself into the ground. Naruto skidded to a stop. He quickly found himself surrounded. "End of the line, Brat! Just give up!" One of them said. Naruto didn't care which one. Naruto took a step back when one of them threw a kunai at his feet for laughs. Naruto stepped back. He could feel Mei against him. She was afraid and she was trembling. Naruto could feel the way she leaned against him. Naruto shuffled Mei in his arms.

"Take one step further and you all are going to regret it," Naruto threatened with a tone that nearly surprised everyone around him. However, that surprise didn't last very long before Naruto heard them laugh. Naruto didn't blame them honestly. Perhaps if he wasn't…him he would have laughed as well, but it interested him that these guys despite their laughter couldn't sense the threat closing it.

"Yeah, the brat's gonna make us regret it alright. The only thing I regret was chasing his sorry ass for like five minutes!" Naruto heard one of them say. Naruto sighed before he whispered something into Mei's ears. Mei visibly calmed down while Naruto looked at the rest of the group. It was quite a force. For some reason, now that this army was actually attacking the village Naruto felt this force was a lot larger than he had initially gave it credit for.

Naruto then found himself lightly laughing which confused everyone around him. "What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Naruto heard a feminine voice ask this time. Naruto just shook his head and cleared his body of his laughter.

"Nothing. I was just wondered how Kirigakure could have been infiltrated by such incompetent people who can't even tell when someone is just looking to stall them. It's a pretty simple tactic that if any people had more than one brain cell then they would have figured it out," Naruto said. He could feel the stares of hatred on his body. Naruto smirked. That's right, get angry at him. Direct all of your attention at Naruto. That was all Naruto needed from them.

"You piece of shit! What the fuck do you mean by 'stalling' us? Who the hell could you possibly have to compete with the likes of us?!" One of them to the left asked heatedly. Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes. He then looked up at the sky. Honestly, that guy always had to be fuckin' dramatic.

" **Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu,"** Evereyone gasped as a blast of fire came between Naruto and the surrounded group. Naruto watched with a sharp grin as Sasuke landed on the ground next to him. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto. Naruto noticed Sasuke's stance. Sasuke was definitely a lot more polished than Naruto remembered. Then again, Naruto's definition of polished was probably not as right as he assumed.

"Having trouble, loser?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing I'm sure you can't handle, Sasuke," Naruto quickly replied. Sasuke gave a confident smirk as the gathered forces quickly righted themselves. They were a tad surprised to see a Konoha shinobi present, but they quickly casted their doubts aside. Everyone quickly drew their weapons.

"Keh, we have no problems fucking up Konoha brats either! Kill the Konoha brat! Take the other two!" Naruto and Sasuke heard one of them shout at the top of their lungs. A rallying cry was the sound as Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back. The rebels charged at the two young man, weapons in hand. Sasuke quickly pulled two kunai into his hands while Naruto reached for the Nuibari.

"Think we can get out of here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took a glance at Sasuke's clothes. Naruto's eyes scanned them in a hurry. He could feel Mei shivering in his arms as the screams got louder and louder. Naruto turned back and growled. "You got a smoke bomb?" Naruto asked. He watched Sasuke nod. Sasuke quickly pulled the smoke bomb from his pouch. Sasuke widened his eyes and turned back to Naruto. Naruto gave Sasuke a nod. Sasuke knew what Naruto was planning.

"Sasuke go!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke quickly threw the smoke bomb at the front crowd of people. It was just a smoke bomb so its threat was nonexistent to anyone as they kept running. The smoke bomb quickly exploded releasing the entire area in smoke. Sasuke then quickly molded his chakra and sped through his handsigns. **"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu,"** Sasuke hollered as he blasted a spread of fire into the smoke. It was obvious that their assailants were surprised as the fire quickly wrapped around the smoke. The screams of people who weren't able to move fast enough to avoid the attack was abundant in Sasuke's ears, but even Sasuke was surprised when he saw little sparks of lightning. The lightning struck the ground and tore into its surface. The lightning suddenly grew in strength as the metal in the area quickly attracted the lightning. The lightning then sprawled over each piece of metal. The chaos which ensued scattered the surrounded group as the lightning storm continued firing of streaking blasts.

"Sasuke, move!" Naruto said as he picked up Mei with both his arms. Both charged through the crowd as the lightning storm continued cutting people off. Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned around a corner. The two never stopped running, but Naruto felt they were safe for the time being. Both turned down one more alleyway and leaned against the wall. Naruto panted for a moment and Sasuke watched Naruto give Mei a chance to reset herself.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Mei looked at him and she gave him a small nod. Naruto noticed that she seemed shaken by the events happening around her, but she seemed to be handling it better. Perhaps that was because Naruto was with her. Naruto didn't want Mei to have a relapse and he was certain that all this noise and chaos wasn't helping her.

"Nice save Sasuke. Sorry I couldn't do much. Hands are kind of tied," Naruto said. Sasuke turned to the Mizukage and snorted. "Hn, like I would need help dealing with that. However, it's gotten bad very fast. We saw the explosion. Kakashi went to find one of the officials. Yozora said that she would grab the results from the lab and Sakura went to protect her. Where is your guard?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's face hardened. He glanced at Mei and then back to Sasuke.

"I sent Fiora-san to contact Ao-san. We're going to start the plan. Come on, we'll go to Yozora and Sakura. Kakashi will return when he's ready. Besides, I want to get Mei out of the streets. No doubt those three are looking for her and by some of the soldiers and their movements they are looking for me as well. Alright, take us to the lab. We'll move from there," Naruto said. Sasuke decided not to argue with Naruto. Clearly Naruto had more information on the situation so Sasuke left it at that. He agreed and both quickly departed.

-x-

Isaribi panted as she laid on the ground, her body covered in bruises. Amachi cackled at her pain. "What's wrong, Isaribi? Where's all that talk now?" Amachi asked. Isaribi released a hard cough and gave Amachi a heated stare. Amachi relished that look that Isaribi gave him. His red, fish-like eyes stared at her downed form. He then turned and he looked at the bright orange flames of the village. He could feel the heat even from where they were.

"I guess those three are really putting in some work. I wonder if Naruto-san's already. Jinpachi, and Kushimaru were pretty mad when they were starting the mission. What do you think is happening to him right now? You think Jinpachi's cutting off his legs? You think Kushimaru's strangling him hard enough for the brat to grow a couple more inches?" Amachi asked. Isaribi balled up her fists. This did not go unnoticed by Amachi.

"I mean, what did you really believe was going to happen, Isaribi? Did you think the brat was something special? Did you think that my interest in him made him exceptional? Granted, I am actually very interested in his body. His chakra is still something I'm having trouble understanding, but as an individual the brat's nothing special. He is just a genin after all," Amachi said. He watched Isaribi pant heavily and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I suppose the fact that he managed to fabricate an escape from the island was a worthwhile achievement it was hardly something that he could have done on his own. However, in my studies I have actually found something very interesting that I'll share with you. Did you know…your little glory boy, Uzumaki Naruto, actually has _**no**_ chakra in his body own his?" Amachi asked. Isaribi widened her eyes as she looked at Amachi. Amachi chuckled at her astonished expression.

"Yup, Uzumaki Naruto has no actual chakra in his body. I can tell from your expression you are greatly confused, of course you would be. You're recalling the first time I talked about my observations and I coined the term 'acidic chakra.' Yes, I did use that. Now, why would I say he has no chakra if I coined that term?" Amachi asked. Isaribi didn't say anything. She sighed. Amachi always loved to hear himself talk.

"As you know Isaribi, chakra is a combination of spiritual energy and physical energy. I have my suspicions that Uzumaki Naruto has no spiritual energy. Now, if he has no spiritual energy then how could he have passed the academy? It's hardly secret knowledge of how the starter genin exams play out in each village. In Konoha, specifically, the individual has to learn the Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge techniques. Rather rudimentary if you ask me, but anyway, how could he pass and become a genin if he has no chakra? I'm sure the Hokage had to have known, but why allow him to pass?" Amachi asked.

Amachi didn't wait for Isaribi to give him a reply. He wasn't expecting her to give him one anyway. "Well, it's quite simple. There is something in his possibly his blood or his body that the Hokage wants for the next generation of shinobi. I surmise that once Uzumaki Naruto is of an appropriate age then one of two things will happen. Either an arranged marriage for his genetics…or he will simply dissect him. Personally, I'm fonder of the second one. Much more personal that way. So you see, Isaribi, there is nothing special about Uzumaki Naruto himself, just his genetics or his lineage. Now as to why I coined the term 'acidic chakra', well perhaps its better if I call it an aura he emits. The reason your chains didn't work on him is because Uzumaki Naruto can negate all chakra-based techniques against him. Quite interesting, when Jinpachi is finished with him, I would like his body for examination for Orochimaru-sama. So you see Isaribi, Uzumaki Naruto as an individual entity isn't special. Now Uzumaki Naruto, as a whole…now that is where the fun is. Do you see your folly? You have been chasing the mind and not the body. There is nothing he can mentally do with that body. At best, all Uzumaki Naruto is, is genetic research mat…," Amachi gasped as he felt a sharp pain nick his cheek.

Amachi glanced at his cheek and he noticed the open wound. Blood seeped onto his fingertips and he turned back to see Isaribi snarling at him. "You talk too much, Amachi-san," Isaribi said as she staggered to her feet. A pool of water settled in her right hand as Isaribi took one last breath. Amachi stood stunned while Isaribi let out a quick cough.

"Naruto's not special? Heh, I guess all scientists aren't smart after all. Did his body tell you that he managed to map out the entire campsite just from the little sights he saw of it once? Did his genetics tell you that he learned how to sail a boat with four other people on it under fire in less than ten minutes? I bet his body told you that he managed to set us a course for Kirigakure with only ten to twelve hours of sleep for the week? Or did his genetics tell you…about how heartless and efficient he can be for the good of people?" Isaribi asked. Amachi growled as Isaribi sighed.

"I don't know about his body or his…lineage or stuff like that. Yet, I feel like I've come to understand the person Uzumaki Naruto will become. I thought I needed to be like everyone else. I thought my humanity was based on how other people viewed me. Maybe that's why I relied on you so much. Maybe that's what made me weak and met your demands. I don't know how I viewed myself. But, Naruto told me 'Two ears on the side of your face. Two eyes in the front. Two lips and a nose. Eyebrows, eyelids and a soft jawline. You seem normal enough to me. Anyone who can't see that is a waste of your time.'" Isaribi said. Amachi snarled until he watched Isaribi's skin turn green. Isaribi growled as her arms and legs turned green as well. A large fin appeared at the back of her head.

Amachi cursed and quickly assumed a fighting stance. Isaribi quickly slapped her hands together. Amachi laughed. "HA! Are you stupid, girl? You think I was there just helping you for nothing?! I made you! Your abilities only work with water and you can't even create as much as I can! Of course I'm the superior model! I don't need water to perform all of my techniques!" Amachi said. However, Amachi noticed Isaribi smirk.

"Really? Well I wonder what I was getting drenched with for the past fifteen minutes," Isaribi said. Amachi gasped and quickly looked around the field they were in. He could easily see a vast number of puddles for Isaribi to use. Isaribi smirked as she clapped her hands together. "I'm going to make you regret talking about Naruto like that! His greatness IS MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW!" Isaribi said. Her chakra blasted into the air much to Amachi's surprise. Isaribi…didn't have this much chakra when Amachi had done his weekly checkups on her.

Isaribi quickly charged her chakra and Amachi watched as the puddles of water on the ground begin to swirl into the air. **"Suiton: Sandan no Jutsu (Water Release: Scattering Bullets Technique),"** Isaribi called. Water quickly volleyed itself at Amachi. Cursing, Amachi quickly dashed to the side as the spouts of water blasted into the ground. Amachi dodged one and then the other. Isaribi watched him dodge her technique, but she was hardly deterred. Isaribi watched his movements before she took the puddle in her hand and turned back to Amachi.

"Looks like we're both a pair of liars, Amachi-san. I never told you about the practices and training I did for myself. You were always stuck in that lab of yours! It always made me wonder when you ever trained. I hope you can still dodge! **Suiton: Yajirushishu (Water Release: Hailing Arrows),"** Isaribi called. Amachi could only watch as the little puddle of water dripped from Isaribi's hand. She then expertly threw the water at Amachi. The water swiftly turned into an uncountable number of hardened daggers. Amachi ducked as they flew over his head. He then rolled on the ground, dirt in his face, as each dagger stabbed the earthed surface. Amachi pulled his face up to growl, but he noticed that Isaribi was already gone.

The sound of rushing water filled Amachi's ears. He turned his head and he noticed three pillars of water drilling themselves toward his location. "You're moving too slow, Amachi-san," Amachi heard Isaribi's voice. He turned his head and he noticed her behind him. _"Why? How is she so fast?!"_ Amachi thought to himself. Isaribi quickly launched a punch for his face. Amachi read the move quickly and blocked the fist. Isaribi quickly spun on her legs with Amachi riding the momentum. Amachi watched the water coming for them. He snarled back at Isaribi while Isaribi maintained her unpleasant expression just looking at his face.

Amachi quickly raised his foot and kicked Isaribi away. Isaribi gave a slight grunt of pain, but she didn't relent. Isaribi grabbed Amachi's leg and, spinning her body, connected her own kick in his upper stomach. Amachi doubled over in pain while Isaribi backflipped away. Amachi looked up as the water drills slammed into his location. Isaribi watched as Amachi managed to evade the water technique and slide across the ground. Isaribi cursed to herself.

Amachi landed on the ground. He looked up, but he noticed Isaribi was gone again. Amachi looked left and right, but Isaribi was nowhere to be seen. Amachi's ears suddenly picked up on more sharp whistling through the air. He looked up and Amachi stood stunned as a water needle sliced the side of his face. Amachi watched as even more needles filled the sky. Amachi quickly grabbed a kunai from his open pocket. Amachi quickly blocked off each needle as best he could, but the countless rain of water pierced his skin. Three needles stabbed him in the right arm. Five stabbed him in his left arm. Following that, six stabbed his left leg and five stabbed his right leg. Amachi tried to stave off the pain, but he then heard Isaribi snort.

"Hmm, I hoped that would stab you in the head, but I guess that won't work," Isaribi said. Amachi growled while Isaribi stood in front of him. Amachi couldn't stop the grit of his teeth. "You, where did you learn to do this? I never taught you this!" Amachi said. Isaribi crossed her arms and she couldn't resist her smile.

"I don't know. You're the scientist. You're the smart one. Why don't you try and figure it out? Maybe my body's allowing me to learn high rank Suiton techniques. That's a thing, right?" Isaribi asked. Amachi anger flared. This damn science reject dared mock his genius?! Amachi's chakra suddenly flared, but this didn't really surprise Isaribi. She could feel his chakra rising, but for some reason she wasn't worried. In fact, Isaribi didn't know why she felt so excited. Isaribi could beat this. She could conquer this. She was better than Amachi. She was stronger than Amachi. She was faster than Amachi.

"YOU BITCH! You think you can beat me?! You're just a damn orphan! I am an elite subordinate of Orochimaru-sama! I could never lose to a talentless bitch like you!" Amachi said. Isaribi raised an eyebrow. However, she just scratched her cheek. Isaribi's expression suddenly darkened. It was the nthat Amachi noticed her eyes. They had changed so much. Isaribi's eyes looked animalistic, feral, and bestial. Amachi had no idea how to describe this sudden feeling of dread washing over him.

There was silence in the fields for a moment. Isaribi stopped her tirade, yet Amachi was unable to move a single muscle. He felt all willpower to oppose anything…gone. Suddenly, the ground cracked beneath Isaribi's feet. Amachi was starting to feel something different, something powerful, something…not human. Amachi hadn't felt this experience since he first met Orochimaru. No, this was so much more than even Orochimaru was capable of.

" **Do I think I can beat you?! Talentless?! Mind your insolent tongue human observer of Earth's mysteries. You are nothing compared to me. I have seen things your feeble mind could never comprehend. I am so much more than you. Uzumaki Naruto is our sun, moon, and stars. He is vastly superior to your world in every conceivable way. You do well to remember that. Now, I will demonstrate to you the smallest portion your finite mind can comprehend of his** _ **true**_ **lineage. His greatness and our legacy,"** Isaribi said in a tone that Amachi was hardly able to associate with her. Her tone held so much authority. Amachi took a small step back before Isaribi touched the ground with her hands.

Amachi couldn't understand why he was so scared. No, no way could he fear some bratty girl! Amachi was better than that. No matter how much power she had, Amachi was the one with more experience. Amachi could take her down. He just had to wait. He would counteract her attack and then he would strike. His speed was greater than hers. His strength was stronger than hers. His body was fitter than hers! He was better than a no name orphan!

Amachi applied his energy to his legs. He was going to quickly erase the distance between them and then he would remove her head from her shoulders. She would learn. She would learn to not mess with him! Amachi sucked in his legs, but then he took a look into Isaribi's eyes. **"Hmph, shred to dust,"** Isaribi said as the ground blasted open from under Amachi's feet. Water spears launched from underneath its surface and effortlessly pierced through Amachi's skin. "I-Impossible. H-H…ow did so much water appear? T-T-The water she used…was just what…I used be-be-beforehand. Where did a-a-all this water….come…from?" Amachi asked, choking on his own blood.

Isaribi did not answer Amachi's question. She just watched Amachi's blood slowly fill up her water spikes. Her eyes hardened over his form. Slowly, her eyes turned back to normal and Isaribi turned around. Isaribi didn't remember a lot, but she just found herself moving towards Kirigakure. Isaribi climbed over a hill and looked at the flames consuming the village. "I...I gotta go warn Naruto!" Isaribi said, her legs wobbled before she fell to the ground and panted.

Isaribi was so tired. Her body was stiff. She didn't remember much. She had just unleashed one of her best water techniques on Amachi. Her vision had been hazy after that and she now found herself collapsing just barely able to keep her eyes open. She didn't remember using as much chakra as she had. "Heh, I don't think I'm going to make it Naruto. Sorry, can I just…rest here for a second?" Isaribi asked. Isaribi landed on her back and sighed as she watched the burning village. Isaribi could only hope and perhaps pray that everyone else could pick up her slack. Isaribi gave a big intake of breath. Her body disagreed with that action and despite what she was looking at she couldn't help giving a laugh.

-x-

Amidst the burning of Kirigakure, amidst the corpses of Kiri civilians, Kiri shinobi, and even enemies of Kirigakure, the clashes of steel on steel still rang in anyone's ears willing to listen. One person who kept hearing, and combating this noise was Ao as he quickly panted as he landed on the ground. Ao could hear laughing as he glared upwards. He saw Ameyuri sitting on the roof of a building. "Come on, ya fuckers, it's only one guy! Fuck his shit up before I fuck your shit up!" Ameyuri called out. Ao was hardly amused at the same things that Ameyuri was. Ao turned his head to the side and he noticed one of the enemy's enforces give something akin to a war cry as they charged Ao hoping for the jonin's death.

Ao growled before he threw a kunai at one of the invaders. The kunai stabbed the invader's chest sending them falling to their deaths. "How long is the evacuation process going to take?!" Ao asked almost aloud. Ao didn't know where Naruto was, but he still remembered the plan. He still didn't like it.

 _Naruto told his plan to everyone, leaving no details untouched. Yozora widened her eyes, Sasuke looked at Naruto as if Naruto had lost all sanity in his mind, Ao was stunned, and Fiora couldn't have been more impressed. Naruto was actually willing to make the hard choices. The best part was that no one could refute his strategy nor where he claimed it would lead them. Not even Ao could speak against it. "Are you certain this will work?" Ao asked. Naruto frowned._

" _I'm sorry, but I had hoped that the compromised position didn't run this deep. Given that it runs all the way to the Mizukage Mansion then casualties will be inevitable. All I can do for your village is to make sure that there are still people amongst the ashes that can still call Kirigakure home," Naruto said. Ao gave a labored breath. Ao could see the value in this plan. Yet, he didn't understand how a child, a genin no less, could make this type of decision all on his own just from a simple look at a map._

Ao was cut from his thoughts when he saw a kunai sailing for his face. Ao was ready to block the kunai before he noticed a shadow pass his vision. The kunai was blasted away from his face. Ameyuri stiffened as she watched the action slow to a halt. Her grin sharpened and enlarged almost hurting her entire face as Ao's protector spoke. "If you are distracted on the battlefield, then you'd best get off. You would only be a part of the death count. Keep yourself focused!" Ao heard Fiora say as she stood in front of him.

Ameyuri leaned forward as she watched Fiora look around at the people surrounding Ao and the force that he led. Fiora stepped across the burning village and stared at Ameyuri. Ameyuri loved that angry glare Fiora sent her way. "Fuckin' finally! I thought you were never going to show up! Do you have any idea how bored I've fuckin' been?!" Ameyuri asked. Fiora snorted as she didn't even bother looking at the others around her. She just continued to look at Ameyuri.

"I admire the attempt to get my attention. Though I do have to admit as well that such methods are very much insipid, but it is perhaps something I could expect from your little cretins. A simple declaration of challenge would have been enough. Granted, perhaps I would have scoffed at the mere thought, but it was indeed within the realm of possibility," Fiora said. Ameyuri's visage tightened from irritation, but she didn't lose her pleased expression. Ameyuri leaned forward and placed her head in her hands.

"You really have a fuckin' mouth, don't you? So, I assume the brat's here too? You know Kushimaru's had his damn ass pains about losing his blade. Kid's really got a death sentence on him. Shouldn't you be protecting him?" Ameyuri asked. Fiora raised an eyebrow for a moment. She then couldn't stop herself as she offered everyone a small chuckle. Her body trembled from her chuckle much to everyone's surprise.

"Honestly, I do not know what I overestimated more, your intelligence or your invasion planning. If you truly believe that Monsieur Uzumaki would need to be coddled and protected then you are even more unworthy of my time than present. Honestly, if you believe that either of us would merely rely on others help then you have a lot more to learn," Fiora said. Ameyuri's eyebrow twitched before she gave a half-snort/ half-laugh. Ameyuri then held up her hand and snapped her fingers.

Fiora noticed everyone around her pull out a kunai. Each person flung their weapons at Fiora. Fiora didn't draw her weapon even as she saw the incoming daggers. Honestly, a cowardly lot they all were. "Oi! Move!" Ao called out. Fiora suddenly turned her eyes to the right. Suddenly, a fierce burst of wind blasted in everyone's faces. Each kunai which was aimed for Fiora was blasted away without a single thought. This surprised nearly everyone aside from Ao, Fiora, and Ameyuri. The wind settled down and Fiora looked at her unwanted visitor.

"I did not ask you to intervene," Fiora said. The Konoha flak jacket glided through the air in her face before it settled down around the figure of the man who had appeared. "You're supposed to be dead," Fiora heard Kakashi say as he landed on the ground. Kakashi glared at Ameyuri and Ameyuri had to say that she was relatively surprised to see an S-rank shinobi like Sharingan no Kakashi.

"Well, you can see I'm not," Fiora said. Kakashi narrowed his eye as he glared back at her. He glanced up at Ameyuri who seemed interested at this turn of developments. "Hmmm, Sharingan no Kakashi, eh? The reports did say that a team from Konoha had come to Kirigakure. Oh wait, that genin brat, Uzumaki Naruto, he's in your squad?!" Ameyuri asked. Kakashi widened his visible eye which had Ameyuri cackling.

"In case you're wondering how I know. Let's just say that your brat paid a visit to our island. He was a very hospitable guest. We made sure of that, but you won't believe it he actually managed to escape our island, by boat no less and get here! Isn't that fuckin' awesome?!" Ameyuri asked. Kakashi's breath stilled. Naruto…had done all of that and still managed to make it to Kirigakure? Why didn't he try to contact Kakashi and the rest of the team? Why didn't he say anything? Kakashi could hardly breath as Ameyuri stilled in her laughter. She glanced back to Fiora.

"Here, I'll tell you bastards something good. Personally, I don't give a damn if Kirigakure lives or dies. I just wanted a damn good fight. This has been the best entertainment I've had in a while. So, I'll tell you something Kirigakure, we know about your research. Your little moon story and the chakra. If you're wondering where Jinpachi and Kushimaru are headed then I guess their asses would be…over there," Ameyuri said pointing to her left. Everyone's eyes followed her finger and Kakashi gasped in the direction he was facing.

" _That's…that's where Sakura and Yozora-san are!"_ Kakashi said. Fiora frowned as she glanced in the direction. That was the direction to the Research Facility. If Naruto's team was going that way, then…that was not what Fiora figured for a great time on Naruto's end. Fiora turned back to Ameyuri and took a step forward. "Monsieur Hatake, instead of wasting your time saving people who do not wish to be saved then I would advise you head to that research facility. Naruto's teammate, Sasuke, I believe has met with us before along with the scientist woman. No doubt if Naruto and they have met up then they are going towards the location as well. I will not forgive you if you abandon him again," Fiora said. Kakashi stiffened before he glanced at Fiora. He saw Fiora staring defiantly at Ameyuri and Ameyuri absolutely loved that look in Fiora's eyes.

The snapping, cracking, and popping of fire filled everyone's ears and the smell of smoke and flames filled everyone's noses. Kakashi took a deep breath before he turned to Fiora. "You had better come back as well. I have things to repay you for," Kakashi said. Fiora didn't offer a reply. Kakashi wasn't expecting her to. He glanced back to the research facility and dashed off. Fiora watched him go before she gave him a small smirk. Repay her, huh?

Fiora turned around to Ao. "Naruto is also taking your village leader there as well. It would do you all best to follow Monsieur Hatake and provide support! Get moving!" Fiora suddenly ordered. The Kiri nin who stood with Ao suddenly frowned as they looked over her position. "Who the hell do you think you are giving orders to…," One of them was quickly cut off by a hand from Ao. Ao and Fiora exchanges a story with each other.

"You will be alright?" Ao asked, the confusion of his subordinates evident. Fiora snorted. "Hmph, I am more than enough to keep this," Fiora said in return. She swung her blade through the air, a streak of light followed to compliment her speed. Ameyuri gave a cocky grin for a retort. Ao glanced between Fiora and Ameyuri. He didn't know the history behind these two women, and Ao didn't have any first-hand experiences of Fiora's strength, but…he could feel something different about her from ordinary men and women. He hoped he was correct in this assessment.

"Very well. May the gods be with you," Ao said. He then turned back to his group. "We're heading towards the research facility. Move as fast as you can!" Ao said. A chorus of agreements followed and it wasn't long before Ao and his group vanished out of sight leaving Fiora alone. Ameyuri stared down at Fiora. Yes, Ameyuri was right about this woman. This woman was just as crazy, no crazier than she was, maybe. Ameyuri kicked her feet before a moment before she turned to her group.

"Well? What are you sacks of shit waiting for? Go after them!" Ameyuri said. The rebels straightened up at her irritated tone. "A-And leave you alone, Ameyuri-sama?" One of them asked. Ameyuri snorted. She wondered if she was going to choke on their sentimentality. Ameyuri leaned up before she grabbed her sword and turned it towards one of her team. She held her blades right between his eyes.

"You like your dick? Well, you won't have it anymore if you don't fuckin' listen to me! I don't need your help. Now go after them and make yourselves useful!" Ameyuri said. Everyone was silent for a moment. They each looked at each other before they gave Fiora one more look. Their group took off without another word. Ameyuri smirked when she looked at Fiora. Finally, alone at last.

Ameyuri hopped off the rooftop and landed on the burning ground. Fiora stood away from her. "I'm gonna make you fuckin' regret that hole in the wall, you bitch," Ameyuri said, her sharp teeth grinning at the mere thought. Fiora's eyes stared at this woman in front of her. A snap and crack of burning wood was heard by them both.

"You are very much welcome to try. I will make sure to thoroughly beat into you what true swordsmanship and honor are," Fiora said. Ameyuri shrugged her shoulders and merely laughed in Fiora's face. Ameyuri pulled her blades from her clothes. She then pointed one of her Kiba directly at Fiora.

"Bring it on. I look forward to carving you and those fuckin' stupid ideals of yours! No blonde brat to save you this time! No dumbass partners to go all pissy with me now. We're both…all alone. I'm gonna make you a fine meal," Ameyuri said. Fiora and Ameyuri stood apart from each other. Fiora swiped some of her hair to the side and she then placed her left hand behind her back. She then relaxed her right hand and held up her blade, the symbol of her family's house. Their blades gleamed in the light of the flames. Ameyuri gave a twisted grin while Fiora's eyes steeled.

"En Garde!" Fiora shouted with fervor.

-x-

Sasuke frowned as he looked over a rooftop ledge from his position. "How bad is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sucked his teeth before he was spotted by the enemy. He pulled his head down and turned around. "Pretty bad. They're guarding the entrances and the upper areas of the building. I see at least five groups outside. It's not impossible to think that there would be more," Sasuke said. Naruto tapped his finger on one of his arms. Mei gently rested her head on Naruto's lap. Naruto's face crunched up into a disproving frown.

"If Yozora and Sakura are in there and there isn't fighting then it's obvious that they got caught. You and I can both agree that Sakura's not much of a fighter. I imagine Kakashi sent Sakura with Yozora for Yozora to protect Sakura, not the other way around. I doubt just you and I are enough to get through all of those people. We'll have to choose a roundabout way," Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he turned around.

"You have something in mind?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave Sasuke a small look that Sasuke wasn't happy with. Sasuke frowned. "What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto continued to look at Sasuke for a while before he looked down at Mei. He gently brushed her hair which made her smile.

"Nothing, you've just changed I think. I feel like the old you would have tried to give me a thousand reasons why you could fight them on your own. To be honest, I'm even surprised that you've accepted as much of my advice as much as you did," Naruto said. Sasuke's face turned neutral once again and he turned around.

"Your death…wasn't easy to take and it was a bit of an eye opener. Right now, I just want this damn mission to be over. You obviously know what you're doing so I have no choice, but to go with you. Just try not to slow me down, loser," Sasuke said. Naruto didn't know if that was Sasuke's way of coping with non-hateful emotions, but he wouldn't reject them. Naruto turned around. He picked up Mei and held her in his arms.

"Come on, I know a place that's most likely not open," Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto shifted his head for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto jump off the rooftops. Sasuke followed him. Both made it to the ground without much noise. Naruto leaned against the wall along with Sasuke. Naruto held Mei close to him. "I remember looking at one of the Kirigakure maps. It was a map that held its infrastructure. Honestly, I was surprised that Ao-san even allowed me to look at it, but given the crisis right now, I'm kind of glad he trusted me. Come on, there's another way into the building," Naruto said. Sasuke quickly agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the walls of an abandoned alley. Screams and fighting still filled the air, but it was so scattered that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't pinpoint too many things. Naruto glanced down one of the streets. It was vacant. Only the sight and sound of burning buildings was present. "Come on Sasuke, this way," Naruto said as they ran down one of the streets. They made sure they weren't stopped or spotted.

Naruto and Sasuke turned a corner and then another. Soon, Naruto noticed a little house amidst the burning buildings. Naturally the house was burning as well and it looked like it was close to crumbling to the ground. "Let's move! It's going to collapse soon," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. Naruto kicked down the door as he, Mei and Sasuke entered the house. There was nothing special about this house. There was a bunch of tatami mats, a bookshelf, a living room with a couple of chairs, and a kitchen to the right of the entrance. "Why are we in here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto moved through one of the halls of the house with purpose.

"If I'm recalling it correctly, then there on the map that Ao-san gave me there was a passage to the research facility through one of the neighborhood houses around here. I'm sure this is the right house. It actually makes sense why there would be a house like this. Back during the era of the Nidaime Mizukage, there were areas in Kirigakure that had a section of passageways underneath the village which were only accessible to key operatives within Kirigakure's structure. I believe they stopped the practice when one of the buildings was bombed. From the map of the floor, I believe they've either rebuilt it or they're in the process of doing it. One of those leads to the research facility," Naruto said. Sasuke slowly agreed as Naruto started opening doors.

Sasuke helped Naruto opening some of the doors. It didn't take long before they opened every door in the house. Sasuke grumbled at the progress they were losing, but he was quickly called by Naruto. Sasuke joined Naruto in what he assumed was the lower basement floor. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. He saw Naruto had his head to the floor. "There is a small flow of air from here despite the solid brick walls. It's down here," Naruto said. Naruto quickly took an explosion tag and slapped it on the ground. He grabbed Mei while he and Sasuke jumped back. The tag exploded harshly and rocked the house.

Once the dust settled, Sasuke and Naruto saw the massive hole in the floor which led downward. There were a couple of stairs for walking. "Looks like you were right," Sasuke said. Naruto agreed. He then picked up Mei and both walked down the steps and into the darkness. Neither bothered about the hole in the floor. It was doubtful that anyone would be able to make it into the hole before the house collapsed.

"Mei, can you stand?" Naruto asked. Mei slowly nodded as Naruto gently placed her feet on the cold ground. Mei managed her strength, but she leaned on Naruto's shoulders for support. Naruto didn't mind, but…Mei was really heavy. Naruto, Sasuke and Mei continued walking downwards. Naruto figured they had been doing this for about two minutes, this turning corners and spiraling downward madness.

Finally, the three came to a door. It was rather shiny and it definitely look like it belonged to the research facility. "It's probably locked," Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Naruto placed his ear to the door. He heard nothing. Well, he heard no one. He heard the cooling system from the ventilation shafts. Naruto then stood up and sighed before he twirled his body and slammed his foot into the door. The door cracked from the pressure and dropped to the ground with a thud. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"It's not locked anymore," Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Dumbass, what would he have done if someone had heard them? "You're an idiot," Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Not everything needed a complex solution. Sometimes, straightforwardness was enough to get the job done.

Naruto, Sasuke and Mei came into the research facility. Naruto didn't know exactly what floor they were on, but he was sure that both his and Sasuke's destinations were here. Granted, Sakura and Yozora were always an objective to take, Naruto had other reasons for being here. "So, which way?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned to Naruto, confused. Naruto sighed.

"You've been in here, Sasuke. I haven't. So…lead the way?" Naruto asked/said/instigated. Sasuke resisted the urge to scowl at Naruto. Sasuke just took a calming breath and stepped into the hall. Sasuke glanced around the hallway they were in. If Sasuke were honest, he hardly remembered anything about this place. Sasuke had been in a bad mood for obvious reasons so he had just spent his time in his own thoughts that caring about the environment around him.

Sasuke looked down one of the hallways. He didn't see anyone dangerous. "This way," Sasuke said. Naruto helped Mei along as they followed after Sasuke. Naruto took the time to observe the research facility. Naruto noticed many labs in this facility as they followed the heir to the Uchiha clan. Naruto was certain some of these weapons that were in here were not meant to be seen by another village, but Naruto was glad Ao at least saw the bigger picture. Naruto just hoped that there was something left to save after all of this was over.

Pretty soon, a loud bang filled the air. Naruto and Sasuke paused for a moment. The banging continued on and on. The sound of something hard hitting the metal floors of the facility filled Naruto's ears. The noise seemed to be originating from above them. "What do you think that noise is?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snorted. With their luck, that noise was the root of their problems.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to check it out. Let's go," Naruto said. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Unfortunately, they couldn't run because Naruto almost heatedly said that he would not rush Mei. Sasuke just grumbled to himself, but he didn't question it as he watched Naruto slowly bring Mei up the stairs. Naruto ushered encouraging words to her as Mei climbed as best she could. She knew she was slowing them down, but even walking at this speed was causing the cuts in her legs to feel sore. Yet, she couldn't tell how delighted her Light was at accommodating her. He didn't leave her behind. He constantly stayed with her whenever possible. He did not abandon her. She…had a place by him. Someone as broken as her could feel comforted and loved in such a way.

It took them a while, more than Naruto had liked, but they finally made it up the stairs to another of the halls. Naruto still had no idea which floor they were on, but apparently Sasuke did. "I remember this floor. Yozora had scientist group here. That sound…it's coming from the same room that she had her lecture with the other professors," Sasuke said. Naruto didn't like the sound of that for one reason or another.

Naruto and Sasuke turned one of the last halls and it was then that they finally heard voices. Yet, that wasn't a good thing. "You're only making this difficult on yourselves, Missy. Tell me what I want to know and maybe you won't end up like the rest of your colleagues. You see, it's recently come to our attention that your group has been working on something good, something we want, and something you're going to hand over to us. See, we could kill you and still get what we want, but I would like to think I'm a generous guy. Give me what I want and Kushimaru won't slice open your throats," Naruto heard a noise that he had unfortunately had the displeasure of knowing.

Naruto cursed as he picked up Mei and ran down the hall. Sasuke quickly ran after Naruto. The two young genin turned a corner and quickly brought themselves to a halt. Naruto and Sasuke stared around another corner and the scene they saw made them freeze. Never had Naruto seen so much blood fill up a room. He could see the hanging corpses from the ceiling. Blood of people in lab coats dripped onto the floor. Naruto covered Mei's face from the sight. He did not want her relapsing based on this. Naruto could also see just a small handful of other scientists who were still living and breathing. The room was guarded by at least three other rebels and at the center of the room Naruto saw Kushimaru and Jinpachi standing over a very tense Yozora and a terrified Sakura. Naruto could see that Sakura didn't even have the will to hold up a kunai in defiance of the men. She did appear a little roughed up.

Sasuke scowled and Naruto's gaze hardened. They watched Jinpachi move through the room while Kushimaru flipped three senbon needles in his hands. Both watched Jinpachi give a widening smirk. Naruto resisted all urges to step forward upon Jinpachi's next move. "Oh, and while you're at it, I would like something else. I would like information as to the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto. You see, we ran into him. A pain in the fuckin' ass that one, but I see a lot of myself in him. But he needs to learn what happens when you fuck with the wrong people. He stole something from me. Hell, he stole something from Kushimaru and little shitty brats who steal need to be taught a lesson, don't you think?" Jinpachi asked.

Yozora's face tightened underneath Jinpachi's gaze. His maddening grin, his terrifying eyes, and those demonically sharp teeth, all of him radiated with an inhuman aura. "So, tell me missy. Where. Is. Uzumaki. Fuckin. NARUTO?!" Jinpachi's voice bellowed.

* * *

 _ **KG: Sigh, still not where I wanted to stop. This arc is going longer than I anticipated. Can't tell if that's a good thing or not.**_

 _ **Wifey: Did you finish those chores I gave you?**_

 _ **KG: You give me chores?**_

 _ **Wifey: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.**_

 _ **KG: Sigh, fine fine. What else do you want me to do, your majesty?**_

 _ **Wifey: Fine, I'd like you to go outside butt-naked and yell out the name of your favorite Youtuber.**_

 _ **KG: That's not a chore.**_

 _ **Wifey: I'm giving you things a monkey could do.**_

 _ **KG: I MADE GOLD DAMMIT! I THINK I DESERVE SOME PRAISE!**_

 _ **Wifey: Whatever goldie locks, talk to me when you make platinum.**_

 _ **KG: Tch, fuckin' Diamond-elitist BS!**_

 _ **Wifey: You say something?**_

 _ **KG: Yep, but I won't repeat it for both our sakes.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, that's all folks. Thanks for reading. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! ALSO…RESPECT THE FUCKIN' CREAM!**_

 _ **Wifey: I won't dignify this with a response.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**KG: Oh man, we're going to be in for a long haul here. I want this done. You want this done. So…let's get it done, shall we?**_

 _ **Wifey: WORLDS!**_

 _ **KG: Hun?**_

 _ **Wifey: WORLDS!**_

 _ **KG: We have the snacks prepped already! Calm…**_

 _ **Wifey: WORLDS!**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, let me not waste any time.**_

 _ **Music of the Month: Seeds of Promise by Audiomachine.**_

 _ **Quote: "**_ _ **For anything worth having one must pay the price; and the price is always work, patience, love, self-sacrifice - no paper currency, no promises to pay, but the gold of real service," by**_ _ **John Burroughs.**_

* * *

 _Hiruzen sat before a young Naruto. The lad's blue eyes stared unrelenting to the Hokage's gaze. "The Will of Fire? You want to know what I meant by that?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto slowly frowned as he looked out at the village. The Hokage watched the young blonde curiously. Naruto noticed the way the people conducted themselves. Naruto saw children laughing in the streets. He saw adult women and men conversing civilly with one another. Yet, his eyes were awash curiosity, confusion, and even a tad of resentment._

 _Naruto basked in the glowing warmth of the sun. How he loved that brightest star that fueled his energies. He hoped there would be a good moon out to compensate for this amazing sunlight. "I know you are aware of it, Hokage-sama, but I do not possess your…Will of Fire. You claimed that it was people's want, desire or drive to protect their loved ones and when they pass away that torch or fire is inherited down to someone else. Unfortunately, I don't have any loved ones. I also have no one who would be willing to lay down their life for me. After all, I imagine most, if not all, of this village would rather see me killed. I still don't even know why they seem to treat the paths I tread like cursed ground. The only reason I joined the shinobi academy was because you said you would offer me a place to myself. Why should I have an obligation to these people?" Naruto asked._

 _The Sandaime Hokage frowned as he stood atop the highest point of the Hokage Mansion with the young jinchuuriki. Hiruzen then slowly sighed. "Are you sure that you have absolutely no one, Naruto-kun? Not even Teuchi-san, who serves you all the types of ramen you like, or his daughter, Ayame-san?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto's frown deepened for a brief moment. Naruto turned back to the Hokage. He greatly disliked that look of satisfaction on the Hokage's face._

" _Alright, let's say for the point of argument that you're right. I do have an attachment to those two beyond the normal means. That still doesn't excuse the fact that…," Naruto paused when the Hokage took a step forward. Naruto watched the most-powerful man in the village stare down at the citizens. His eyes scanned over every surface before he turned back to Naruto. Naruto did not speak._

" _Naruto-kun, when people are very angry it is often because they grieve. Yes, this is absolutely no excuse and I will not say that I condone such actions, but I ask only for you to understand them. Understand their feelings. In all honesty, Naruto-kun, do you know why you haven't beaten me at shougi?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the slight, but he didn't rise to the obvious bait, no matter how much he wanted to._

" _Because you have more experience than I do?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi had to chuckle at that one. That was definitely the truth as well. He definitely had the wealth of experience in tactics and strategy that not even Naruto was ready for just yet. Hiruzen gave a lasting cough to steady himself from Naruto's amusing answer. From dealing with all of his paperwork, that was a welcome change for the Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen then placed a hand on Naruto's head._

" _Yes, I do have more experience than you Naruto-kun, but that isn't all. What I see on the shougi board is the valuable members of the village that I have come to love. I have noticed that you only saw your pieces as sacrifices. Which, yes, they are that way, but you have to bear the burden of their sacrifice and understand why they would or wouldn't want to sacrifice themselves. That is done for me when I see the village. I always strive to have the smallest amount of bloodshed possible because my friends in the village also have friends, and those friends have other friends and so on and so forth. I hate seeing my friends sad, so why would I not go the extra mile to keep them safe and make them happy by letting them be with their friends? And, if my friends pass away, how could I not honor their wishes by taking care of their friends?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto stared at the ground, unsure of his words for they did not come to him._

" _Naruto-kun, perhaps you don't have many of them right now, but I challenge you to keep looking. Not just in this village, but across the world there will be people that you find important to you. Protect them with all your strength and live for them because…while it might have originated its philosophy in the history of Konoha, the Will of Fire burns in every single living thing," Hiruzen said as Naruto slowly widened his eyes and turned back to the village._

Naruto gently stroked Mei's hand as she trembled in his arms. Jinpachi's booming voice rung through the corridors. Naruto remembered those words and perhaps he felt he was beginning to understand, if only a little bit. He supposed he had people he enjoyed being around. Naruto glanced at his little Terumi. She seemed so frightened. Naruto brushed the back of her hair. Yeah, perhaps Naruto did care for her. He would not have done so many of these things for a person he did not hold some attachment for. Somewhere in the village, Fiora was fighting her hardest as well. Isaribi was fighting. Kakashi was fighting. Yozora and Sakura were fighting in front of him. Sasuke was at his side fighting with him. Ao-san was fighting so hard for his village. Naruto closed his eyes. He took a still breath. "Sasuke, do you remember the plan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto didn't face him, but Sasuke could see the depth of the resolve in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke turned back to the main room where Jinpachi and Kushimaru were. "Yeah, I remember the plan. You really plan on going through with this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto touched his body and he chuckled. He was actually trembling and he could feel his heart pounding. In truth, Naruto was very scared. Naruto really didn't want to go through with this plan, but there were absolutely no other options that Naruto had available to him.

"Yes, it's something that I must do if Kirigakure will even have a chance at being the same come the sunrise. Sorry if I'm stealing the spotlight. Trust me, you can have the next one," Naruto said. Sasuke grunted, but he offered a small smirk. Sasuke silently stood to his feet. Sasuke then turned around to go to another hallway. The Uchiha's charcoaled eyes burned into the back of his blonde teammate's head. Sasuke spoke.

"I just got you back, loser. Don't you dare think about dying on me again!" Sasuke said. He didn't give Naruto a chance to give a retort and he began running through another corridor. Naruto only gave a light smile. He then proceeded to turn to his shivering Mei. Naruto whispered words into her ears not hear of by anyone else. Mei slowly stopped her shivering and clutched Naruto's hand possessively. Mei nodded at each word that came out of her Light's mouth. His voice was a shining ground for her to stand on.

"Understand, Mei?" Naruto asked. Mei stared into his eyes. She heard this plan so many times, yet she couldn't find as much confidence in it as she would have liked. She still wished there was some other way, any other way that didn't involve her Light taking even the slightest chance of leaving her. Despite these reservations, Mei could not give the confidence to turn him down. He was so willing, so valiant, and so dependable. Mei nodded. As much as it was against her, she would have faith in her Light. Naruto felt Mei take her hand. She then placed it to her lips one more time. Naruto's eyes softened. Yes, perhaps he didn't have that much obligation, in his mind, to protect Konoha, but for right now…he had all the obligation and reasons to protect this woman right next to him who needed him. Naruto gently smiled at Mei before he brought her to her feet. They both rounded the corner.

Meanwhile, Jinpachi was getting really pissed off. Jinpachi could smell it. He could taste it. He could feel it. The scent of Uzumaki Naruto permeated this entire village! Jinpachi knew the brat was here and this was the only team in Konoha that was missing a third genin brat! So why wouldn't he show his damn face! That kid was not normal. No, he was not one to run away from a true fight. Jinpachi didn't know what the fuck that treehugger village was doing, but for a genin like that to come out of that village? Well, perhaps Konoha had been doing something right. Jinpachi wanted to quickly repay a debt as quickly as possible. Jinpachi could tell that Kushimaru was looking forward to meeting the brat also and the closest lead they had to finding him was right in front of them and Jinpachi could tell that Kushimaru was getting angrier and angrier.

Kushimaru lowly snarled. He had waited for this! He had waited for this for so damn long! HE WOULD NOT HOLD OFF ANY LONGER! He had enough of these bitchy threats. Kushimaru pulled out a longsword. Kushimaru then grabbed Sakura by her head. He kicked her flimsy excuse for a kunai out of her hands and held her in his arms by her throat. Sakura gasped as she tried to remove his grip, but his strength on her neck was monstrous! Kushimaru held it even tighter. Yozora and the rest of the scientists looked on in horror before Kushimaru turned the blade for Sakura's throat. "Either you tell us where Uzumaki Naruto is or this little bitch is going to end up like the others. You are the only team from Konoha that has come into this village in the last couple of weeks. You know where he is. Trust, your little slut here won't even get a proper burial when we're through with this!" Kushimaru said. His body leaked anger and malice. Yozora could see the defeated faces of those around her and she couldn't help sighing.

"Okay, okay….Naruto-san's….right behind you!" Yozora said, utter surprise in her voice. Yet, her answer only served to truly, truly, _truly_ piss Kushimaru off. This goddamn, tree-hugging slut still continued to mock them! Kushimaru had bitten his tongue so hard so many times that it bled. That was how much hatred he kept bottled up just to get back at Uzumaki Naruto and Kirigakure. Only half of that plan was coming to fruition, but Kushimaru COULDN'T EVEN ENJOY IT! He wanted to wrap his Nuibari's threads around Naruto's neck and pull it so hard that the brat's fuckin' spine would be put on display for everyone to see! AND THIS BITCH STILL PROTECTED HIM!

"Fuck you Jinpachi! I've had enough. She thinks we're a fuckin' joke? Well I bet she'll talk when her little friend ends up limbless. I can make it happen too," Kushimaru said. Tear fell down Sakura's face as Yozora widened her eyes in utter shock. Jinpachi just rolled his eyes and then he shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, he didn't care anymore. It's not like they needed these guys alive to get to Uzumaki Naruto anyway. Perhaps the look on his face when told of this spectacle would bring a little bit of peace to his burning soul.

"Jinpachi-sama! Kushimaru-sama! We have sights on Uzumaki Naruto and Terumi Mei! They are coming this way!" Kushimaru was sure he almost got a whiplash from how face he turned around in shock. Jinpachi turned around as well in the direction of the shouting guards. Sakura gasped in Kushimaru's arms. She had to have heard that wrong. Naruto…Naruto was dead, wasn't he? He couldn't be here! Sakura had seen him die!

Jinpachi and Kushimaru's eyes instantly locked forward and into the bright blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto as he walked through the halls with Mei Terumi behind him. The rebels quickly responded. "Capture them! Don't let them escape!" One of them shouted at the top of his lungs. Yet, Jinpachi watched as Naruto never took his eyes away from the two swordsmen. Naruto seemed to consider the rebels a mere afterthought. He continued to walk slowly. He guided Mei through the corridor. Kushimaru's frown deepened, but he threw Sakura to the ground. The young genin girl coughed violently and Yozora swiftly pulled Sakura back to the rest of the group. Sakura glanced up and her vision was a bit hazy, but she could see a sea of blonde hair just float past her view.

"For Jinpachi-sama and Kushimaru-sama!" One of the rebels shouted. His blade loomed over Naruto's head. Mei stared fearfully at the rebel and Naruto turned his eyes to focus on the man for just a moment. As soon as Naruto's eyes laid on the man, a large river of blood sailed across his view. Naruto noticed a very long blade stabbed through the man's neck. A mixture of pain and shock appeared on his face before he dropped to the ground, lifeless. The second rebel instantly stopped his assault and turned to see Kushimaru was the one who had thrown the blade.

"If you don't want to be next then get the fuck out of here! You aren't going to touch them!" Kushimaru said. His mood had been slightly eased upon seeing the brat's face, though that only lasted for about a second until he saw Naruto holding his Nuibari. Kushimaru seethed underneath his mask, but he did not move from his spot. Jinpachi did not move either. Both only watched as Naruto and Mei stepped into the observation facility until Naruto was a mere couple of inches from the two swordsmen. The scientists and Yozora dared not speak as Naruto stared into the eyes of the two swordsmen.

"I'm not sure whether to be honored or disgusted that three of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist would go through such lengths just to get my attention. If I could only wonder why though," Naruto said. Jinpachi gave a sharp grin across his face. He looked at Mei and he watched her wither beneath his intense eyes. Mei clung to Naruto's shoulders. Most of the Kirigakure scientists looked on in surprise of this woman. She was their Mizukage? But their Mizukage was a bright, cheerful, young woman. Who had replaced her with this cold, lifeless husk?

"Yo, Mei, have you been having your fun with the brat and his crazy adventures? You know I missed you. I missed you so much. So brat, are you trying to get back in my good graces by handing what's mine back? You don't have to answer that. I know you're not. You're not that kind of brat. Still, I don't know whether to call you idiotic or brave for taunting the two most powerful people in this room with the things that they want. Look at Kushimaru, the dumbass looks ready to cut you alive," Jinpachi said. Naruto indeed could feel Kushimaru's hatred for him. He wasn't dealing with it as well as he had hoped. He was not used to large doses of killer intent like what was being exposed to him here, but Naruto knew he could not back down. He couldn't show hesitation in his steps to the hostages across the room nor to Mei right behind him. Naruto calmed himself as best he could, which wasn't that much.

"I realize that actually. Yet, you two aren't attacking me. I have what you want right here, don't I? I'm just a genin. Why don't you take what I've got?" Naruto asked. Jinpachi narrowed his eyes and Kushimaru balled his fists, yet the smirk on Jinpachi's face didn't falter. Naruto didn't like that smirk. Jinpachi pulled out his blade, Shibuki. Naruto noticed the numerous explosive tags lined along the blade. Jinpachi then swung the blade at Naruto's face which nearly made Yozora lose her nerve and the other scientists gasp.

Jinpachi snickered before he stopped his blade at Naruto's throat. Naruto felt a bead of sweat fall down his face. Honestly, if Jinpachi wanted to kill him then he could have. For that huge blade, Naruto hadn't even noticed the swing of the sword. Yet, Naruto's face didn't falter. If Jinpachi wanted to kill him, then he would have done it as soon as he and Kushimaru saw him. No, crazy though he was rumored, Naruto knew that Jinpachi was currently curious and still had his own reasons for doing things. "You're real funny, brat. I don't know what you think you have planned by showing yourself to us, but you're going to regret it. You did this for a reason. I'm a little interested in why before I slice you up," Jinpachi asked. Naruto turned his eyes back to the open corridor.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase then. You're not stupid, Jinpachi Munashi. Both you, Kushimaru Kuriarare, and Ameyuri Ringo know that this is going to be bloody war. You planned for that. You actually want that. But you know that Kirigakure also has its allied forces. You despite being one of the smaller villages, Kirigakure is still the one with the most trading opportunities and thus the most allies. You wanted a quick war that wouldn't give time for those allies to react, but they will and Kirigakure will make sure that they do. In addition to fighting Kirigakure, and honestly, I do believe you would win in the long run, but you don't want a long run. That doesn't appeal to any of you three. That's why you had Mei Terumi as a captive. It would be easy to deaden Kirigakure's morale if they saw her body in your hands," Naruto said. Jinpachi's smirk removed itself and he snorted. Yozora watched in fascination as Naruto spoke. She held Sakura still.

"Get to the point, brat. You know I hate it when you talk that shit to me," Jinpachi said. Naruto couldn't stop the chuckle that came to his lips. Naruto sighed and stared at both swordsmen. Naruto pointed out of the corridor and into the pathway that led to the outside. Kushimaru raised an eyebrow behind his mask. Jinpachi was curious as well before Naruto spoke.

"Kushimaru-san wants his blade, I have it. Jinpachi-san wants the Mizukage, I have her. I want to stop this little war of yours with the bare minimum of consequences. I also want everyone in your group to understand this war will be over when I say its over. All three of us want this war over quickly. Fight me, both of you! On top of the Mizukage Residence. It's the place where everyone can see us and we can see everyone. If I kill the both of you, then Kirigakure wins. If you kill me, then your rebel faction wins. Simple as that," Naruto said.

The room was silent. Yozora tightly closed her eyes. Even just hearing Naruto say that part of the plan made her sick to her stomach. The rest of the scientists couldn't even speak, let alone think at the sheer audacity this Konoha genin played with. He was really betting on the future of Kirigakure between a genin and two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. This…this was beyond suicide. There was no way he could win. They noticed Yozora didn't even try to stop Naruto. Was she really alright with sentencing her own fellow comrade to death? But…that would also mean the death of the village. Despair filled everyone's mind. No genin could last against one, let alone two swordsmen of that caliber.

The observation room soon erupted in laughter. Everyone, even Kushimaru, watched as Jinpachi hunched over and clutched his stomach. Jinpachi cackled so much that water filled his eyes. Naruto didn't blame this laughter. His request was easily seeable as a defeat for him and, by proxy, Kirigakure. Naruto did not expect Kirigakure to have faith in him. Yet, he had to keep it this way. Naruto didn't plan to win. He just had to make Kushimaru and Jinpachi lose.

Finally, Jinpachi stopped laughing and straightened himself up. "I knew it, brat. Most are never going to be able to understand you. You're crazy, brat. I can see that look in your eyes. But tell me, why should we go through all that when we could kill you right here. I think it would have a better effect on our audience here," Jinpachi said, hiking his thumb towards the hostages. Naruto glanced at those people, but he decided to get to his point. He didn't have time to allow them to think.

"You and I both know that you don't want just them to know about my death. I imagine you would actually subject me to some form of torture over periods of my life before you actually killed me. You want to kill me in front of a large crowd of people. The same thing would be for me. A genin defeating two Swordsmen of the Mist, stopping a rebellion, and saving a village? What do you believe I would gain from that?" Naruto asked. In truth, he didn't care about those gains, immense as they were. Naruto just had to keep Kirigakure standing and from turning into a barren wasteland of death. Outside, Naruto knew the civilians were screaming, crying, hurting. He had seen the death that filled this village. Yet, he could not waver and he could not falter now. There was too much on the line.

"If you think about it, this works in your favor. You really have no reason to refuse besides your possible 'want' to. You should have nothing to fear from one genin, should you?" Naruto asked. Jinpachi and Kushimaru's eyes met. They went over this as many times in their head as they could. Kushimaru was raring to go and Jinpachi couldn't withhold his hatred for the blonde. All his will was keeping him from attacking him right there, but the idea of showing the head of the brat that had caused him so much trouble hanging on his wall was too much to ignore.

"Fine brat. We'll fuck you up if that is your wish. But, you will not tell anyone about this! The fighting will continue. The blood will continue to spill. If you want to stop it, then it will be with our heads, not before. Let's get started then," Jinpachi said. Naruto slowly nodded. Naruto patted Mei's trembling hands and turned around. They headed for the door. Jinpachi and Kushimaru quickly followed after him. Naruto didn't like having them at his back like this, but Naruto decided to just let it be.

Yozora hated this feeling. She hated this feeling of…helplessness. She hated this fact that she could do nothing to stop this course of action that Naruto was taking. She hated that she could do nothing, but pray that there was _any_ way Naruto could have prevailed out of this or even made it out alive. Yozora rested Sakura's head on her lap. Yozora couldn't stop the sneer that came on her face when she saw the cowering scientists behind her. The utter looks of despair on their faces sickened her. "Yozora-san," Naruto called. Yozora shot her head up and she noticed Naruto turn around. Naruto gave her a smile.

"I love the moon and sun," Naruto said with a confident grin. Yozora blinked. She didn't have any time to think about his words before the door closed in front of her. Yozora sucked in her breath and she closed her eyes. Yozora was not one for religion. She was entirely based on facts, but please, please Kami-sama. Just this once, please give Naruto the strength to succeed. He would need it.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Mei, Jinpachi, and Kushimaru came out of the back of astrology department. The smell of smoke and blood filled Naruto's nose, but he quickly discarded any thoughts on that matter. The sounds of war also rung in his ears as metal clashed against itself. Naruto turned to Mei and picked her up. Naruto didn't let his grimace show. She was still as heavy as he imagined. "Try not to get lost," Naruto said. Kushimaru didn't offer a retort. Jinpachi just snorted. Soon all four were gone as they ran in the direction of the Mizukage Residence.

-x-

A massive sound of clashes swept through the air. No one, but two people were around to hear it. "You're slowing down, you bitch!" Ameyuri called as she swung her Kiba, a wild look in her eyes. Fiora's gaze sharpened when Ameyuri's blades clashed against her rapier. Fiora's eyes moved up, down, left, and right as she tried to keep of Ameyuri's swings. Fiora had to admit that through this brutish, animalistic swordsmanship, Ameyuri was definitely someone to be considered for potential. She was still a tenth-rate swordsman though. Fiora swung her blade with the momentum of her body which allowed her to parry Ameyuri's blades. Ameyuri jumped back with a small grin on her face. Fiora corrected her form as fast as she could. Fiora then sucked in her legs. Her muscles locked themselves before propelling her forward.

"I have not slowed down at all. I just have not begun to take you seriously." Fiora said. Ameyuri's eyebrow twitched as Fiora lunged her rapier through the air. Ameyuri pulled her upper body back. She watched Fiora's steel float across her eyes. Fiora dashed to the other side of the road. Her feet skidded on the dirt ground. Fiora didn't take her eyes off Ameyuri and she saw Ameyuri's toothy smile. Ameyuri twirled her blade through her hands.

"Oh, I'll get you to take me seriously, bitch. Don't you worry about that," Ameyuri said. Fiora took a breath to calm herself before she rushed at Ameyuri once again. Fiora clashed her rapier with Ameyuri's kiba. Ameyuri felt the weight of Fiora's rapier. Ameyuri could actually feel the ground beneath her feet buckle. Ameyuri couldn't believe the bead of sweat that fell down her face. Ameyuri growled before she kicked Fiora away. Fiora grimaced from the pain, but she quickly twirled her body. Fiora's rapier slashed at Ameyuri's face. Fiora landed back on the ground mending the pain to her chest while Ameyuri touched her sliced cheek. She saw her blood on her fist and she smirked.

"Next will be your left side," Fiora said. Ameyuri raised an eyebrow. The smirk on her face left very quickly. Fiora brushed a piece of hair from her face. "I'm feeling the need to challenge myself. So, I'll tell you where I'll spill your blood next. It will be your left side," Fiora said. Ameyuri clutched the handle of her blades. She snarled. This bitch was taking this too far. Ameyuri Ringo was not happy. She was not happy. At. ALL!

"Yeah? Well, I think I have no need to toy with you anymore. If you want to hit my left side, then I'll let you, but you'd better be damn sure you make it count, because I'm going to make you regret it when you get close to me," Ameyuri said. Fiora quickly noticed a flash of lightning appear across Ameyuri's visage. Another came, and then another followed after that one. Fiora quickly assumed her fighting stance as a blast of lightning surrounded Ameyuri's body.

" **Raiton: Bakurai (Lightning Release: Depth Charge!)"** Ameyuri called out. Fiora narrowed her eyes as Ameyuri sucked in her legs. Fiora couldn't stop surprise from appearing on her face when Ameyuri effortlessly appeared in front of her face. Her speed had increased three….no, five times the previous amount. Fiora blocked Ameyuri's strike with her rapier, but Fiora grunted as lightning ran through her body. The current ran through Fiora's body. Fiora was then blasted away and into one of the buildings which ushered in an enormous crash. Ameyuri gave a crooked smile. "Don't die yet. I haven't had enough of you yet," Ameyuri said.

Meanwhile, Fiora coughed as she kicked a broken plank of wood out of her way. That lightning, so that was the lightning affinity that Naruto had talked about the first time that they had met. It looked very similar to a certain yordle that Fiora would rather not mention. Just remembering the battles she had with that little lightning creature brought back some unhappy memories. That said, Fiora was grateful that those matches did something for her. They easily increased her tolerance for lightning attacks. Fiora sighed before she stood up. She swatted a floorboard piece from off her shoulder. Fiora rolled her shoulders. Well, Fiora was fine with that as well. It wasn't like Fiora didn't know how to deal with wielders of lightning.

Fiora walked out of the house. Ameyuri, still blazing with lightning seemed to be very approved. Fiora brushed off some dirt from her face. She stood back in the middle of the street. The burning house's weak structure sent it crashing to the ground behind her. "Think you'll hit my left side now?" Ameyuri asked. Fiora snorted. Oh, she would do better than that. Fiora swung her rapier and the Head of the House of Laurent returned to her stance.

"Has anyone told you that you talk too much?" Fiora asked. Ameyuri didn't reply to that. Both were ready once again. Ameyuri was ready to dash forward, but both stopped suddenly when they noticed three shadows overhead. Ameyuri and Fiora watched for a moment. Fiora watched as Naruto carried Mei from house to house with Kushimaru and Jinpachi right on his heels. She noticed they seemed to be making their way for the large building at the middle of the nearly middle to back of the village. So, Naruto had managed to make the plan work up to this point. If that was the case, then his teammate should have been getting things ready on his end.

"That brat's going to die, you know" Ameyuri said. Fiora turned back to the female swordsmen. Ameyuri's eyes trailed Naruto for a little longer before she turned back to Fiora. "And you're going to die with him," she continued. Fiora took another calming breath. Her eyes steeled, just like the glimmering light of her blade. Ameyuri noticed the air around Fiora suddenly change. Fiora's breathing steadied and the thrill of the battle slowly boiled with her heart.

"I have no need to worry about Monsieur Uzumaki. You are my primary focus. He is not someone that could be so easily defeated by people like you. Fortunately for you, whether he is defeated or not, you will not be alive to know which one happens," Fiora said. Ameyuri stood silent. She then quickly snarled and Fiora watched a blast of lightning flourish from Ameyuri's body. Fiora didn't shy away from its energy nor its ferocity. She watched the lightning tear up the ground around her. Even the clouds in the sky were starting to darken. Ameyuri's hair snapped the cloth which had it tied at both ends allowing her hair to blast into the air.

"You really have quite the mouth you know that! I hope you can use that little toothpick because I'm not gonna let up on you!" Ameyuri said. Fiora watched Ameyuri stab her blades into the ground. Fiora was ready for a counteract, but the lightning from Ameyuri's visage stopped her which was more than enough time for what Ameyuri needed.

" **Raiton: Raiguchi (Lightning Release: Thunder Entrance!),"** Ameyuri growled out. Lightning blasted from the blades and shot into the sky. Fiora heard the clouds rumble angrily across the skies. A loud crash came over Fiora's ears. A ferocious blast of lightning fell from the sky around the surrounding area. Fiora quickly held up her rapier as the lightning storm drowned her entire body. The ground cracked underneath the power and pressure that Ameyuri's jutsu held. Ameyuri laughed as she watched the lightning consume the Laurent Head. However, that laugh didn't last for long.

Fiora could feel this power. It was such much purer than the Heart of the Tempest was perhaps capable of wielding. Fiora had to admit that she had never felt so much energy coursing through her body in one single moment. So, this was the power of this world's 'chakra' that turned into power. Fiora had to admit, this was definitely a devastating power to wield. Yet, despite that, Fiora took a calming breath and Ameyuri watched in utter shock as the lightning wrapped around Fiora's rapier. Fiora then swung her blade forward. Ameyuri watched the lightning wrap around the Demacian swordswoman's body before it shot back at the lone female swordswoman of the Mist. The lightning grazed Ameyuri's cheek. Its heat burned her cheek before it crashed into one of the houses behind Ameyuri exploding it and knocking it to the ground. A massive dust cloud followed from the ensuring destruction and Ameyuri noticed a trail of scorched earth where the lightning had trailed.

Ameyuri glared back at Fiora. She was surprised to see the last remnants of lightning circulate the Laurent Head's body. "You indeed have great power, but your skills are still nothing I cannot handle. I would advise you attempt to do better if you wish to rile me up, you tenth-rate swordswoman. It might not be as powerful, but I have more than enough experience dealing with lightning wielders such as yourself," Fiora replied. Ameyuri chuckled. Yeah, she could feel it. She could feel this blood pumping in her systems. This was truly one of those fights that she loved, fights with one's life truly on the line. Yes, taunt her more! Upset her more! Ameyuri would make a… **fine meal out of Fiora Laurent.**

-x-

Naruto landed on the ground with Mei in his arms. Immediately after him came Jinpachi and Kushimaru. All four stared up at the Mizukage Residence. Mei closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at it. Too many painful memories filled her mind and drained her belief. Naruto noticed the way Mei shrunk beneath the power of the Mizukage Tower. She was so scared. She couldn't even look at the position she had once held without feeling the fear or despair that came with it. Naruto soothed her worries. Slowly, Mei stopped while Naruto gave her a comforting smile. Her ears picked up on Naruto's words. Naruto then set Mei down and turned back to the two swordsmen. "Let's go," Naruto said. Jinpachi smirked and both followed Naruto and Mei.

Naruto slowly helped Mei up the stairs. All the while, he never kept his gaze off the two swordsmen for very long. If Naruto had to give a description of Jinpachi's decisions around the time he had seen them, then Naruto would have called those decisions...ambiguous. Jinpachi just seemed like the type of man who didn't know the meaning of keeping to his promises. Not that Naruto expected all that much, but Naruto could count on Jinpachi's thrill for revenge. Naruto knew that these two hated him. He could feel their increasing blood lust and Naruto wondered if he was doing a good job of masking his fears with how his legs wobbled. He couldn't believe this. He thought he had steeled himself for this outcome, yet…true battle with two veteran shinobi and he hadn't even been out of the academy for two months before facing them.

The walk up the stairs didn't take as long as Naruto would have liked. He found the open door to the rooftops. Naruto walked Mei through it. Soon, Naruto stood on top of the Mizukage Residence along with Mei. From its immense stand point he could see the entire village burning. It was covered in flames and he could even see the bodies of some shinobi, rebels, and civilians. Naruto stared down at the village. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto and Mei turned their gaze and they saw Jinpachi with the proudest, most vile smile on his face.

"Humanity's sole purpose is to kill each other. You understand that too, right? There is no such thing as eternal peace. Anyone believing so is living in a fucked up reality. I'm going to wake them up. When we take Kirigakure, I'm going to start a war that will make everyone remember their basic instincts. Kill or be killed. That is the only way of the world that needs to be followed. Don't you think so, brat? Yeah, you think that too. After all, you're the same as me. I can see it in your eyes even if you don't see it yourself. You want to change something. You want to fuck something up too. Tell me, brat. Tell me what you want!" Jinpachi said with Kushimaru on the other side.

Naruto turned to Mei. He gave her one last smile and then ushered her to the side. Mei walked, stumbled, her way to the edge of the building. Mei gently sat down, curling up her legs as she did so. Naruto stood before Jinpachi and Kushimaru. He could hear the flames of the burning village behind him. One could describe it as an entrance into the city of hell if they wanted to be that way. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then he grabbed the Nuibari. He could feel the way Kushimaru's chakra rose. He was not pleased. Naruto knew that very well. "You and I strive for two completely different things, Jinpachi Munashi. I'll teach you what I desire right now. That would be you and Kushimaru Kuriarare...dying at the bottom of the sea," Naruto answered.

Jinpachi's annoyance didn't hold itself back. Jinpachi grabbed his blade and Kushimaru grabbed his long sword. Naruto, with the Nuibari in his right hand, gave the two swordsmen a hard glare. Mei could only look on, frightened. The winds from the sea filled Naruto's nose. He glanced back at the flames. The wind was making them all the more monstrous. The smell of smoke scratched his nose. The smile on Jinpachi's face refused to fade. Naruto could not tell Kushimaru's expression. Even so, Naruto already knew his purpose! _"Ten minutes, Naruto. Your ten minutes…start now."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto threw the Nuibari forward. The Sewing Needle swayed through the air, however Jinpachi and Kushimaru easily moved their heads to the side. The Nuibari passed them effortlessly. Naruto smirked. "I would have dodged that if I were you. You'd better get the fact that I'm a genin out of your heads. You will regret it," Naruto said. Jinpachi raised an eyebrow and he quickly cursed. Jinpachi kicked Kushimaru away from the wire. Jinpachi then jumped away. Almost instantly, both watched as a blazing trail of fire passed by where they stood. The trail of flames scorched the rooftop.

"So, it's like that, brat? Believe me, no one is going to cry at your funeral!" Jinpachi said as he hopped to his feet. Naruto felt a bead of sweat fall down his face when Jinpachi vanished from his view. Jinpachi swiftly appeared behind Naruto. He gave a mad grin before he swung his Shibuki for Naruto's body. Naruto saw the numerous explosive tags aligned the blade. Naruto swirled the wire of the Nuibari around his arm. He pulled it up in front of his face and the blade of the Shibuki clashed with the hardened wire of the Nuibari. Jinpachi grinned and Naruto didn't like it at all. Naruto suddenly coughed when Kushimaru kicked him in the back.

Naruto crashed on the rooftops and slid on the ground. Naruto choked for air. Jinpachi found his pain exhilarating. "There's two of us, brat. You signed up for this. It also helps us that we're pretty pissed off at you right now!" Jinpachi said. No sooner than those words left his mouth did Naruto see Kushimaru overhead. Naruto rolled out of the way as Kushimaru stabbed his sword into the ground. Naruto gasped for a moment, but he then noticed Jinpachi already behind him. They…they were a lot faster than Naruto had accounted for.

Naruto sucked in a breath before he jumped up to his feet. Naruto swiftly took out a kunai from his pocket and he blocked the blade strike that came for him. Naruto then cursed when he saw the tags along the blade begin to ignite. Jinpachi cackled. **"Bakut** **ō** **Jutsu: Happa Rokuj** **ū** **shi (Explosive Blade Technique: Multiple Explosions of Death),"** Jinpachi called out. Naruto noticed a large roll of explosion tags come from the blade. Naruto's mind raced and he quickly swirled his legs. Naruto grabbed the wires of the Nuibari and then stomped on them. This action forced Naruto to swipe his legs. Naruto swung his body and dashed away from Jinpachi and Kushimaru. The massive roll of explosion tags fell off the rooftop ushering a massive explosion behind Naruto. Yet, Naruto wasn't allowed to marvel at the explosion as Kushimaru easily charged for his position. Naruto didn't have time to think. He acted on instinct. Naruto pulled on the wires of the Nuibari and brought the blade to his hands. Naruto and Kushimaru clashed with their blades.

"Do you know what holding that blade represents? Do you know the weight of it?! The privilege?! Do you think a little fucker like you can even gaze at my blade, let alone hold it!" Kushimaru asked. Naruto knew this was a foolish struggle. Both swordsmen were stronger than him and faster than him. Only thing Naruto had…was his potential ability to outsmart them. Kushimaru pushed Naruto until Naruto his his back on the railing. He could feel the heat of the flames from below. Naruto then turned back to Kushimaru.

"Did you know…it's just a sword?" Naruto asked. Something inside Kushimaru snapped. He had enough of this! HE WAS NOT GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME WITH THIS BRAT! Kushimaru growled behind his mask as sparks continued to fly from both their blades. Naruto and Kushimaru then picked up on laughter. Naruto saw Jinpachi unfurl more explosion tags.

"Heh, keep him right there! I'm gonna blow that brat to ashes!" Jinpachi shouted as he threw another roll of explosion tags in Naruto's direction. Naruto could still feel the weight of Kushimaru's might on his body. Naruto then released all power in resisting. Kushimaru gasped as Naruto spilled them over the railing. Hell, even Jinpachi was surprised at this act as Naruto and Kushimaru fell to the ground off the side of the Mizukage Residence. Naruto pulled as much momentum as he could into his body and he kicked Kushimaru away from him. Naruto then swung through the air with the blade of the Nuibari attached to the railing. Naruto sped through the air on the wires. His body passed through the flames from below while he heard a hard crash from one of the nearby houses. No doubt that had been Kushimaru's landing. Naruto sailed through the air, across the flames below. Mei and Jinpachi watched him maneuver himself and Naruto shot into the air before landing on the platform of the Mizukage Residence.

Naruto tightened his grip on the wires while Jinpachi frowned. "You don't believe you can keep this up, do you?" Jinpachi asked. Naruto didn't reply. He only gave a light smile and Jinpachi didn't like that smile. Yet, Jinpachi could see Naruto huffing. Of course, he would be. In truth, Jinpachi was sure he could kill Naruto even right now with very minimal effort, but Jinpachi wanted to make a point. Jinpachi didn't care what kind of brat Naruto was. Defeating one swordsman was impossible, let alone two. The brat had to have a plan. If only Jinpachi could figure out what it was.

Naruto's senses kicked in and he felt his legs stiffen. Naruto could feel the power of unbearable death upon his body. Sweat poured down his face and Naruto found just the mere thought of facing Jinpachi alone to be a terrifying thought. He could even feel his hands shaking from staring at the swordsman. He watched Jinpachi smirk. "That's right, brat. I know you feel it. You feel the immense hate I have for you. I want you to return to that moment. Return to that moment when you took my leg so I can truly release all my hate at you. Have you any idea what it was like being talked down to by a brat who hasn't even been through a real war yet?! I can still feel the burning flames and that immense strength. You have filled my dreams ever since I saw those eyes. I, Jinpachi Munashi, felt fear from an insignificant genin. Show it to me again! Show your true self to me again!" Jinpachi said.

However, Naruto had no idea what Jinpachi was asking for. Naruto didn't remember talking down to Jinpachi. He also didn't recall him fighting Jinpachi prior to this. Either Jinpachi was trying to throw him off or he knew something that Naruto didn't. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I've never been more myself than right now," Naruto said. Jinpachi stopped. He…didn't remember? Jinpachi closed his eyes. The smirk on his face vanished. No one, and Jinpachi meant NO ONE, made a fool out of him. Under no circumstances was Jinpachi going to be the butt of someone's joke.

A fierce wave of chakra blasted from Jinpachi's body which shocked Naruto and Mei. Naruto didn't even have the time to react before he felt the air shot out of his mouth when Jinpachi buried his fist into Naruto's stomach. Jinpachi then grabbed Naruto's head and bashed his head with Jinpachi's own. Naruto coughed and then Jinpachi swung his leg and kicked Naruto in the back. Mei widened her eyes when she saw Naruto slam into the ground. Naruto rolled on the concrete before he crashed into the railing at the opposite end of the platform. Naruto tried to get to his feet, but Jinpachi was already behind him. He slammed his foot on Naruto's head and pinned him against the ground. "Well, if you don't remember you'd better start remembering soon. Until you do, I'm going to make you feel the suffering I've endured because of you," Jinpachi said. Naruto panted. Pain filled his body and blood slipped from his mouth. Despite these things…Naruto felt very warm.

-x-

Kakashi stood over one of the bodies of the rebels. Ao stood at his side. "Come! We've found a way into the department building! We have nearly evacuated all the civilians. I have one of my juniors working in the efforts to roundup and other people that we could have missed. The fire is spreading through the area. We have to get into that building!" Ao said. Kakashi didn't know why so much emphasis was put on getting into the department, but Kakashi wouldn't complain. His team was in there and Kakashi wanted to get them out.

"Lead the way," Kakashi said. Ao nodded. He quickly summoned the team that he had organized to get into the building This group comprised of at least 5 other shinobi and kunoichi. Kakashi followed after them. Thankfully, the entrance wasn't very far off. Due to all the fighting, the majority of the forces had easily been distracted and that allowed them to enter via the rooftops.

Kakashi, Ao, and the rest of the group ran down the stairs. Kakashi was confused by how quiet it was inside. For all the fighting that was going on outside, the inside of the building was actually very silent. Each corner was turned with baited breath of preparing for an assault, a trap, or even a countermeasure, but nothing came forward. Kakashi didn't understand it. Ameyuri had put so much focus on this department and yet, if it had been taken over by the rebels, then it's structural integrity was very lacking. Yes, Kakashi should have been happy for that, but it only fed his paranoia.

The group ran down the stairs as fast as they could. They then turned a corner. "The testing area is on the third floor. We'll quickly secure the area. If there are hostiles we will prepare an appropriate countermeasure! Our main priority is to rescue anyone in the building and ushering them out of the village." Ao said. Everyone gave resounding acknowledgement of his orders as they came down the stairs.

It was a very long run, but the group did get to the third floor and they turned around the corner of a hallway. Kakashi and Ao's surprise couldn't' have been more evident than when they saw the body of a rebel on the ground in front of the testing area doors. Ao stepped from behind the hallway and looked into the testing room. "Is it clear?" Kakashi asked. Ao didn't answer. A bead of sweat fell down Ao's face and Kakashi turned the corner as well.

Shock flowed through Kakashi's face when he and Ao saw the many hanging scientists from the ceiling. Blood had long since flowed out of their bodies and still continued to drip out. Some men and women Kakashi couldn't recognize, but he watched Ao run to the center of the room and it was there that Kakashi saw his student, Sakura, in the arms of one of the scientists still alive in the group.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kakashi called. He quickly moved down and knelt near the lone female of Team Seven. Thankfully, she was only unconscious. Kakashi couldn't have released a better sigh of relief. The scientist quickly gave her to Kakashi. Kakashi took Sakura in his arms before giving the person a thanks for keeping her safe. While Kakashi handled his team member, Ao moved in front of the crowd.

He knelt down to the person closest to him. "What happened here?" He asked. Obviously, the person was very shaken by the events and Ao didn't doubt that, but time was of the essence and Ao didn't have the time to play comforter. He was sure that the scientist knew that as well. So, the scientist took a deep breath and he spoke.

"Kushimaru Kuriarare and Jinpachi Munashi broke into the facility with their forces. The guards were quickly eliminated. They gathered most of the remaining staff. For about half an hour they…they interrogated us about the whereabouts of a Konoha shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. Their patience was wearing thin when we refused to speak. They…then started killing and hanging people. I'm sure they would have continued until…we saw Uzumaki Naruto come with a woman behind him. I…I…I swear that was our Mizukage, Mei Terumi-sama, but…she looked so pale, bony, and that…fire that one could see in her eyes when they spoke to her…I felt like I could barely see a wisp. Plus, our Mizukage…well, I don't know where she is. Anyway, Jinpachi called her 'Mei' and I'm sure that shook some people. He took the two swordsmen away. He…gambled something about the war and they…they are headed to the Kirigakure Residence. He said something to Yozora-san, but…I can't remember," The man said.

Kakashi widened his eyes and he turned back to the rest of the crowd. "And none of you stopped him! You let a genin attempt to take on two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" Kakashi asked, perhaps a bit more harshly than he had wanted, but Kakashi couldn't believe it. Naruto…would willingly challenge Kushimaru and Jinpachi on his own?! Kakashi wasn't even sure if even he was capable of doing that. Why, what could make Naruto do something so reckless? Why didn't he join up with Kakashi and the rest of his team?

In contrast to Kakashi thoughts, Ao's face hardened upon hearing this news. He released a hard sigh. _"So, Naruto-san's begun his plan for Kirigakure. I did not think he would be such a brave individual for a child. I have greatly underestimated him, but I suppose it is time for me to do my part as well,"_ Ao thought to himself. Ao didn't know whether to be grateful or ashamed. Grateful that a young man like Naruto was actually attempting to save a village he wasn't loyal to, or ashamed that Kirigakure couldn't even handle this issue on its own and it actually had to resort to this…drastic of a measure to keep from going down a path of utter destruction. Truly, these were hard times for Kirigakure.

The scientist attempted to sputter out any type of excuse, but Ao saw that the man was not in the best position for answering right now. Ao didn't blame him. No doubt they had all been through a rather traumatic experience. "Kakashi-san, he told us what he could. Do not antagonize him anymore," Ao said. Kakashi breathed a sigh, but he moved himself off to another part of the room clearly still upset at the recent events of the day. Ao then looked around the room. If he had recalled, then Yozora was supposed to be in here as well. If she had been with this group then…by Naruto's plan…she was now with Uchiha Sasuke…at the lowest level of the department.

Ao released a breath and he turned back to his group. "Secure the area. Head for coordinates E-456, F-569. Take the scientists there. If at all possible, we will attempt to move the battle towards the hills and out of the village. We will soon be enacting our plan and I advise that if you see anyone that you can help without compromising the plan then…please do so," Ao said. Some were surprised by his tone. He made it sound like this would be the last potential time that anyone would see anyone else. Yet, that was the way of war or so everyone assumed.

"Sakamachi, you're in charge. Kakashi-san, come with me. I have a feeling I know where your client is," Ao said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but he agreed. Kakashi, with Sakura in his arms, walked out of the room with Ao while the rest of the Kiri group worked on securing the perimeter of the room as well as treating the shaken members of the astronomy department.

Ao and Kakashi turned around a couple of corners and Ao released a sigh. "Kakashi-san, I honestly have to ask. What kind of village has Konoha become? To produce a young shinobi so foolishly reckless, yet so determined is something I cannot fathom. Uzumaki Naruto, how could he have come from such a village? I fail to understand what Konoha's academy has been teaching Naruto-san to the point that he could turn out to be such a splendid shinobi. I do not believe I have seen a genin like him in all my years of service to Kirigakure," Ao said as they turned a hallway. Kakashi frowned at these words and stared at Ao's back.

"You make it sound like you know Naruto. You couldn't have seen him given everything that has been going on. So I don't know how to answer that question," Kakashi said. The duo made it to a couple of stairs at the end of the hallway. They began their descent. Kakashi saw Ao's shoulders rise and fall. Ao had just sighed. He supposed now that they were on their destination then there was no point in hiding it anymore. No matter how much Kakashi tried, he couldn't cover the other half of the village in the time needed to help Naruto before the plan commenced and it would commence without Kakashi's aid.

"Yes, you are indeed correct, Kakashi-san. I could not have known about Naruto-san beforehand to ask these questions. I understand if you deem to bear me resentment, but I ask that you hold it after we survive this crisis. You see, Kakashi-san, everything that is happening in the village…is because Naruto-san planned it this way," Ao said. Kakashi stalled for a moment, but he noticed Ao made no moves to stop. Ao just kept walking down the stairs. Kakashi attempted to wrap his mind around these words.

"You see, I hadn't known about Naruto-san from the start. I didn't even know he was in the village for about two or three days until I got a message from Yozora-san. She and I had been friends for a little while in the past. Imagine my surprise when I meet up with her and along with Uzumaki Naruto comes our beloved Mizukage beaten, battered, bruised, skinny, pale, and frightened. Even her hair, which could shine like the wild flames of the Uchiha was a dim comparison of what I remembered. I dared not believe my eyes. Yet, I could tell that it was her," Ao said. Kakashi's eye narrowed. Kirigakure's Mizukage had been with Naruto? Yet, that didn't make any sense. If that was the case then who had been running he village? It had to be impossible. Kakashi widened his eyes.

Ao took notice of this. "Yes, Mei Terumi-sama was captured by the rebel forces, as Naruto-san claims, for two to four months! Yes, Kakashi-san, just a little under half a year, Kirigakure hadn't known its own Mizukage was missing! Yet, why would we? For us…," Ao balled his fists and Kakashi lowered his eyes to the steps they walked on.

"…she never left the Mizukage Mansion. She was always here. A fake Mizukage had been in her place and you didn't know about it. She was a part of the rebels and…she's perhaps the one who let them into the village," Kakashi said. Ao slowly nodded. Just remembering it brought rage and utter shame to his visage. Kakashi didn't comment further than that, but his grip on Sakura tightened for a moment as he soaked in this news. So many questions still came about in his head.

"I apologize for deceiving you, but Naruto-san was adamant that I not tell you and your female genin about the operation. He claimed she was too emotional to handle such a delicate matter. He also feared your reputation in an unknown village would lead to us being discovered so he kept you both in the dark. I must say that I agree with his plan. It was a rather ingenious plan. He took advantage of our passage which allows refugees in if they had beneficial skills to the war. He somehow managed to get in without Mei-sama being discovered. Uchiha Sasuke, and Yozora-san were a part of the plan as well. I took an interest in Sasuke-san's training to help him prepare. Naruto-san pointed out that the rebels would be about a week behind him and he was indeed right. We had to keep this close to the chest because the Kage position had been compromised. We couldn't let her catch wind of it," Ao said. Kakashi reluctantly found himself agreeing with most of this though he hated doing so.

"Kakashi-san, do you have any idea of the disgrace when out of your mouth comes, 'By your leave, Mizukage-sama,' and the person sitting in that chair which signifies the most powerful shinobi in the village isn't the real Mizukage? It is so insulting, yet I continued to keep my hatred bottled up. Then…Naruto-san told me of his plan. Even now I find myself struggling to come to terms with what we are doing, but…I will make sure the Kirigakure that stands is one the people can be proud of. For that, I am willing to do anything," Ao said. Kakashi released a hard sigh and closed his eyes. Naruto, Kakashi really wondered how you had changed. None of these things were in Naruto's profile.

Kakashi read that Naruto was quiet, friendly to those he knew, loud very rarely, yet never one to shy away from voicing his opinion. Yet, despite these things he was still the dead last of the academy which led Kakashi, he admitted, to have a rather biased view of Naruto despite…his familial origins. Then, there was the Hokage speaking about the special D-rank missions. Kakashi knew they couldn't have been for Sakura nor Sasuke, but he didn't understand why they would be for Naruto. He then started to understand. Naruto…was not normal. Well, perhaps that was a given, but Kakashi didn't mean it that way. Kakashi wasn't sure how to explain it, but Naruto never…seemed as humanity would define…normal. Naruto just…never adhered to others' expectations of him.

Anyway, Kakashi found himself listening to the rest of Ao's story as they descended the stairs. Kakashi remained enraptured for the whole duration of their trip to the lower sections. By the time that had made it to the very last floor, Ao seemed to be all out of the story, yet Kakashi could see the hard gaze in Ao's eyes. Ao turned around as they stepped on the underground floor. Kakashi didn't see anything different here from the first floors up, but there were a couple more doors than he remembered seeing. "Kakashi-san, what I am about to tell you about Kirigakure is something that could have me executed for treason, but under these circumstances I do not bother withholding information at this crucial time. I told you that Naruto-san had a plan for Kirigakure to survive correct?" Ao asked. Kakashi slowly nodded. They then proceeded to the left of the hall.

"What is down here was something that was passed on from the Shodaime Mizukage. A natural defense mechanism should Kirigakure fall. It was a very last resort. You see, it was said that the Shodaime Mizukage's water prowess far exceed that of Konoha's Nidaime Hokage. Some claim he could split the ocean to its floor with just a wave of his chakra. Before he died, he wanted this power to be shared with Kirigakure for generations. It's been guarded down here by our most elite operatives. I discreetly maneuvered the orders of the Mizukage. She sent the elite patrol to fight the war as well. There should be no one down here aside from…Sasuke-san, and Yozora-san," Ao said. Kakashi blinked in surprise when Ao turned one last corner and grabbed a door handle. He opened the door.

The door led to a massive bridge connecting to the center of a large room. Ao looked down along with Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't handle his surprise when he saw a massive crystal wrapped around some metal contraptions. The crystal glowed with a massive aura that Kakashi couldn't place. It pulsated and he watched its energy flow through some concentration tubes that he couldn't identify. They seemed to be seeping through the walls, yet…Kakashi wondered why the walls dripped with water. "What…is this?" Kakashi asked. Ao didn't answer him right away. Instead he looked down from the bridge floor and he was pleased to see the objects of his attention, speaking.

"Sasuke-san, Yozora-san…how far have you gotten?" Ao asked. Sasuke and Yozora looked up towards the top bridge and Yozora smiled with a wave. Sasuke frowned for a moment, but his gaze landed on Kakashi. Of course the Jonin was surprised by all of this. Sasuke couldn't say he was any different when he had seen this thing as well. Sasuke turned back to one of the keyboards connected to the device which led the crystal.

"We've disabled all of the safeties to the crystal, but as expected it will only take the Jonin Commander to unlock the last hatches!" Yozora called. Ao sighed. He had expected that, but he had hoped that wouldn't be the case. Still, it wasn't like that was a bad thing. It was just a slight inconvenience, but all the better for Kirigakure.

Ao jumped off the railing and landed on the ground with Kakashi behind him. He quickly rolled up his sleeves. "I understand. Leave it to me," Ao said. Yozora nodded as she pulled Sasuke away from the keyboard. Sasuke backed off and everyone watched Ao rapidly type on the keyboard. He then sliced his hands with a kunai and slid the blood into a vial.

"Sasuke, you should have told me about this. You as well, Yozora. I understand the reasons, but this is very much out of line with shinobi conduct," Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't say anything while Yozora frowned. She then turned to face Kakashi.

"I made the best decision I felt was worth making at the time. I apologize for leaving you and Sakura-san in the dark, Kakashi, but this is bigger than the two of you or our shinobi conduct. Naruto's currently out there, potentially dying for the sake of Kirigakure. I didn't have the time to take your feelings into consideration," Yozora said. Kakashi narrowed his eye, but he kept further comments to himself.

"So what was this plan that Naruto came up with that sounds so serious? And why are you trying to get everyone to higher ground?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke stiffened and Yozora closed her eyes with a hard sigh. Ao clenched his fists and as the hatches to the crystal unlocked. Soon the crystal began to glow with an immense power and aura that Kakashi couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"Kakashi-san, this crystal is forged from the power of the sea combined with the Shodaime Mizukage's blood and chakra. What you are all feeling is its chakra surfacing. The device gave it two modes. An up and down mode. The up mode would be the more merciful of the two modes. It would have released chakra into the sky. That chakra would have formed clouds that released rainfall akin to acidic rain over the village. All forest and lakes would be destroyed leaving little option of repair," Ao said. Kakashi noticed the crystal slowly turning downwards. It sank into the earth.

"And the down method?" Kakashi asked. Ao took a sharp breath and he held his head down. Everyone heard a massive alarm sound in the astrology department. Sasuke covered his ears as did Yozora. Ao led Team Seven out of the room. The crystal glowed brighter and brighter before Ao closed the door behind them. The group wasted no time making their way up the stairs. Kakashi saw the lights flashing and the alarms flaring.

"Kakashi-san, the down method…is a releasing of the Shodaime Mizukage's chakra into the ground beneath Kirigakure. His chakra will resonate with the ocean floor below at least a couple of miles away from Kirigakure and it will explode the ground within rocking the seafloor. A quake of such proportions that it will…engulf Kirigakure in a tidal wave of water. We are going to drown Kirigakure into the depths from which it first originated," Ao said. Kakashi's eyes widened and he couldn't help crutching Sakura's body a bit harder than he had wanted. But, if they did that…what would happen to Naruto?!

"I am sorry Kakashi, but there is at half an hour to forty-five minutes from here to the Kirigakure Mansion. Even someone of your caliber will not make it. As a resident of Kirigakure…I am so sorry for sacrificing a member of your team once again!" Ao said. Sasuke tightly balled his fists while Yozora held her head down. Kakashi…couldn't feel his feet move even while they raced up the stairs. Kirigakure was going to drown and Naruto was intending to take the three swordsmen with him. Naruto, why were you so insistent on taking your own life? Didn't you value life at all?

-x-

A blast of lightning scorched the ground of Kirigakure's street way. The only sounds which permeated the air were the sounds of rain, thunder, and blades in the air. Ameyuri shouted at the top of her lungs and she swung her blades. A swirl of lightning exploded from her swords and sliced the sky on their way towards Fiora. The Head of the Laurent House's eyes tightened. She took the streak of lightning without moving a single step from where she stood. She swung her blade and redirected the lightning into another of the destroyed houses. Even in the rain, fire blazed without disruption around them. Water from the rain and her own sweat dripped from Fiora's face.

Ameyuri snarled before she vanished in a burst of speed. Fiora's eyes darted left and right as quickly as they could. A shadow loomed behind her and Fiora quickly turned around. Her rapier clashed with Ameyuri's Kiba. The lightning coursed through Fiora's body, yet even as her knees touched the ground, she swung her body which surprised Ameyuri. With her own weight, Fiora pushed Ameyuri off her body. Ameyuri flipped through the air before she landed on the ground and slid on its earth. Ameyuri's sharp teeth were on full display. Fiora shakingly stood to her feet. Her armor was cut and so was a bit of her clothing. Ameyuri grinned when a trail of blood fell down Fiora's right leg. "You're losing, bitch!" Ameyuri said. Fiora glanced down at her wound and she quickly wiped her arm over it, stopping the bleeding for a moment.

"The one slowing down would be you. That was your left, now will be your back," Fiora said. Ameyuri couldn't stop surprise from appearing on her face before her left arm slowly started to bleed. More and more blood seeped out before Ameyuri saw the deep gash on her left and left hip. Ameyuri stared unbelievably at Fiora. Fiora massaged her arms for a moment.

"Such a crude style of attacking is what I would expect from you. As you can see, this is the gap between your skills and mine," Fiora answered. Ameyuri remained silent. A crash of lightning cracked the skies. Lightning circled Ameyuri's figure. Ameyuri then surprised Fiora when she held her hand into the air. Ameyuri stared up at the sky in anger. Thunder boomed in the sky.

"Go on! Burn my skin. Incinerate my insides. Turn me into charred meat. I don't give a fuck what happens to me now. But, give me all the damn power you've got to put this bitch ten feet….into…the dirt! **Raiton: Raijin no Shōkyaku (Lightning Release: Incineration of the Thunder God),"** Ameyuri said in just barely above a whisper. The sky…cracked once again. Lightning poured from the sky in such a grand fashion that Fiora covered her eyes.

Instantly, blood fell from Fiora's mouth. Fiora's eyes couldn't have been larger. She looked down and she noticed Ameyuri's Kiba had pierced through her stomach. Fiora gasped, but Ameyuri gave her no chance for rest. Ameyuri spun around and slammed her fist into Fiora's face. Fiora doubled over on the ground and the force of her fall forced the ground beneath her to break. Ameyuri vanished and appeared in a streak of lightning around Fiora. Her laughter began to permeate the air around Fiora's ears. Fiora thrusted her rapier in Ameyuri's direction. "Too slow," Ameyuri said and she effortlessly pushed Fiora's weight against her own. She parried the thrust even easier than Fiora was ready to account for. Fiora felt the utter pain of the wound upon her lower stomach. Before Fiora could even right her stance, Ameyuri shifted all momentum of her body and slammed her foot into Fiora's chin. Fiora grunted and then crashed into one of the opposing houses.

"Oh no, I'm not going to lose you in a sea of debris!" Ameyuri said. Her eyes glowing with the fury of the lightning storm. Ameyuri vanished into the debris. In mere moments, she pulled out Fiora by her hair. A trail of blood fell down Fiora's face and she stared defiantly at Ameyuri. Ameyuri's face tightened. Fiora could see the massive burns slowly making their way on Ameyuri's skin. Veins twitched on the top of her head.

"You're right, there is a difference between you and me. I…can kill you. That is all," Ameyuri said. Fiora gasped as Ameyuri kicked her into the air. Fiora attempted to right as much of her balance as she could, but she watched Ameyuri on the ground. Ameyuri pushed all the power she had gained into her legs. She then dashed into the air and appeared in front of Fiora. Ameyuri quickly grabbed Fiora's legs and spun her in the middle of the sky.

" _What…kind of pressure is this?!"_ Fiora thought before she was sent sailing across the air. Fiora crashed into the ground below and Ameyuri held up her fist. Lightning poured into her exposed fist. Ameyuri grinned before she shot downward. Ameyuri grabbed her blades and roared at the top of her lungs. Fiora huffed as she appeared from the broken debris. She couldn't think. Her body was screaming in pain badly and her vision was flickering.

In that instant, Fiora did the most uncharacteristic thing on her entire life. Fiora…shouted. Fiora shouted as hard as her lungs could tell her as she lunged her rapier at Ameyuri's visage. "THAT TOOTHPICK WILL NOT SAVE YOU!" Ameyuri said as the two clashed. Fiora widened her eyes as her rapier snapped in half. Ameyuri slammed Fiora into the ground. Ameyuri grabbed Fiora's face and slammed it into the ground. Ameyuri then reached for Fiora's rapier. She stared at its broken remains.

"So much for honor, eh?" Ameyuri asked. Ameyuri picked up Fiora and then tossed her to the side. Fiora skidded on the dirt ground unable to move. Ameyuri stood above her. Fiora saw the broken remains of her blade at her opponent's feet, but Fiora felt too hazy to do anything about it. Ameyuri stared at Fiora tattered body. Ameyuri grabbed her Kiba. She held one of them over Fiora.

"Who's the tenth-rate swordsman now? I guess it's the one sitting in the dirt," Ameyuri said and Fiora gasped in pain as Ameyuri stabbed one of her Kiba into Fiora's spine. Fiora could feel its crooked blades seeping into her skin. Her life blood drenched the ground. Fiora hazily stared at the Mizukage Mansion. Naruto, would you mind if Fiora took a nap for a second? Fiora closed her eyes and rested her head on the ground.

Ameyuri stared at Fiora's body and the surge of lightning coursed through her veins as Ameyuri laughed at the very top of her lungs. Lightning sparked all around her destroying what it could and there was nothing that was going to stop it. Even as the lightning charred her flesh into nothingness, Ameyuri had never felt more alive than at this very moment. Hurry up Jinpachi! Hurry up Kishimaru! Kill the brat and revel in bloodlust and joy along with her! The ground shook with a mighty quake and Ameyuri loved its beat.

-x-

Thunder and lightning boomed in the sky. On the ground floor, Kushimaru snarled as he kicked broken wood from the house off his torso. He had been too fuckin' hasty. Naruto had used his weight against him and forced him off. Kushimaru really hated that brat. Kushimaru heard the sounds of battle on top of the Mizukage Residence. Kushimaru stood up to his feet. Honestly, if Kushimaru weren't so pissed he would have probably commended Naruto for even breathing this long. Not that he would be breathing at the end of this. Kushimaru growled behind his mask.

Kushimaru quickly appeared back on the railing of the Mizukage Residence. He was quickly surprised when he saw Mei's horrified expression. Kushimaru glance back just in time to see Jinpachi viciously smack Naruto across the face. Naruto slammed into opposite railing next to Mei. Kushimaru heard Naruto groan and the blonde struggled to stand. Kushimaru glanced at Jinpachi. "Get this, Kushimaru. This fucking brat doesn't remember what he did to us. He doesn't remember what he fuckin' did to MY LEG! I'm going to make this brat remember even if it kills him!" Jinpachi said. Kushimaru smirked while Naruto heavily panted. That…sounded like a very awesome idea.

Naruto could feel blood slowly filling his mouth. He was short on breath and Naruto was also sure that some of his ribs were cracked. The blonde leaned against the railing. He had no idea how long he had been fighting. How funny, that he couldn't even tell time anymore that his adrenaline had been flowing. Then there was that stupid ringing in Naruto's ears. Yet, Naruto did not take his bruised eyes off neither Jinpachi nor Kushimaru. Both looked at him like he was meat primed for a hungry predator. Truthfully, that was how Naruto felt too. Neither swordsman was even sweating. Hell, he wondered if their heart was even racing. Naruto couldn't stop the small smile. Yeah, perhaps in hindsight, him being the one to do this was rather stupid. But then again, even Naruto was prone to stupid things.

Naruto leaned off the railing and stood up as fast as he could. Naruto glanced back at Kirigakure. Hard to believe just two hours ago the village seemed so peaceful and now it was nearing its final hours. Naruto spat out a glob of blood onto the roof of the Mizukage Mansion. He wondered how pitiful he looked right now. **"Yes, you look pretty damn pitiful. One such as us should NEVER know pity from our enemies! Look at what you've made us! Tch, that damned old man kept it hidden from us for too long!"** Naruto heard a distant voice say. He wondered how out of his mind he actually was.

Naruto coughed when Kushimaru surprised him and knocked Naruto off his feet. He then kicked Naruto into another of the railings. Naruto fell to the floor in pain. "Seems like the little brat's run out of steam, Jinpachi. Wanna end him now?" Naruto heard Kushimaru say. Naruto closed his eyes and then he opened them. Naruto saw Mei. She had the expression he assumed she had. She was frightened. She was so very frightened. He could also see tears fall from her face. Naruto could tell. He was letting her down. Yet, he couldn't even say anything to make her feel better.

Naruto felt his hair grabbed. He was dragged until he was in front of Mei by Jinpachi. "No, someone else needs to be taught a lesson as well, isn't that right, Mei-chan? So, this is the person you thought would defeat me? I don't know whether to outright laugh or outright pity you. However, you no longer need to worry. When I'm done with you, the word 'hope' will not even enter your mind again," Jinpachi said. He then slammed Naruto into the rooftop. Naruto's grip on the Nuibari lessened and it flung from his hands. Naruto watched the Nuibari slid to Kushimaru's feet. Naruto tried to pick himself up, but his body was heavy and he had lost nearly all vision in his right eye.

Kushimaru stared down at his blade. He threw away the replacement he had been using and took the Nuibari in his hands. Honestly, when a person was without their blade for so long, it had a funny way of revitalizing them. Kushimaru glanced at Mei. Of course her entire vision was Uzumaki Naruto. Kushimaru then turned back to the blonde. "Now then, brat, let me teach you how to wield the Nuibari. You don't have to thank me. Just repay me with your life for this lesson," Kushimaru said. Naruto was too sore to move. He watched Kushimaru yell and charge him.

In an instant, the ground started to shake violently. Kushimaru gasped as he tripped and fell down to his knees. Jinpachi cursed as he grabbed the railing. Mei held onto her side of the railing as well. Even Naruto could feel the earth tremble on his flesh and still…he smiled. They had set off the plan. Naruto…won. Now, he just had to keep Jinpachi and Kushimaru here. Naruto struggled as hard as he could and he reached into his pouch for a kunai. Naruto quickly wrapped an explosion tag around it.

The rumbling lasted for about a minute before it settled down. "What the fuck was that?" Kushimaru asked. Jinpachi wasn't sure how to reply, but both turned their eyes and they noticed Naruto standing at his feet, a kunai in his hands. The thing that irritated them the most was the smirk on Naruto's face. Naruto glared at them both.

"I don't know whether to call you both simple-minded or clever. Sorry Jinpachi, I still don't recall that encounter of ours, but I don't think its going to matter. Right. Now!" Naruto said as he stabbed his kunai into one of the open grooves of the roof from the sharp wires of the Nuibari. The tag on the kunai exploded forcing Jinpachi and Kushimaru to cover their eyes. The roof rocked with a massive explosion and dust cover the area if only for a moment.

The roofs beneath Jinpachi and Kushimaru's feet cracked. Jinpachi was fast on his feet and jumped to a more stable part of the platform. Kushimaru fell down through the floor along with Naruto ushering in a destruction of window glass, floor boards, concrete, and floor material. Jinpachi stared down the massive hole and snarled. Didn't the brat ever know when to quit?! Jinpachi turned back to Mei. Mei glanced into his eyes for only about half a second and shied away. Jinpachi gave a solid grin. He turned back to the hole in the ceiling and he saw Kushimaru cursing on the ground. Of course, Naruto was gone.

"Oi, Kushimaru, seems the brat is trying to make a break for it! Chase him down. I got the height advantage so I'll be able to spot him if he tries to escape through the village! You got your damn sword back so fuck the brat up! We have shit to do!" Jinpachi said. Kushimaru glance up at the massive hole and grumbled. Oh trust and believe, he was going to make sure Naruto paid for all of this, but Kushimaru couldn't help wondering if Jinpachi merely didn't want to move so he could torture that auburn-haired bitch of his. He did have that stupid plan after all. Still, that wasn't all bad for Kushimaru.

"Hmph, don't tell me what to do, Jinpachi or I'll kick your ass when I'm done with the brat," Kushimaru said before he ran off through the Mizukage Residence. Jinpachi gave a sharp grin and turned to Mei. He stepped towards her and he watched her tremble beneath his powerful gaze. Each step sent a massive shiver through her spine. This didn't stop until Jinpachi was right in front of her. Mei didn't not move to look at him. No, she had to have faith. Her light was strong. He…would find a way out of this. He had to.

Meanwhile, Naruto rested his head against the wall of one of the rooms in the residence. He panted and huffed. His throat was real dry. Naruto wished he had a canteen of water at the moment. Perhaps that would help take away from the bleeding in his right rib. Naruto chuckled. If he was right, then the chakra from the crystal should have already made its way to the ocean. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Naruto could feel his right hand burning. He glanced at the seal. He could see Fiora's marker slowly fading away. _"Fiora!"_ Naruto exclaimed. He tried to get up, but his body refused his desires. Naruto closed his eyes. This…was this really a win for him? Fiora, didn't owe him anything and yet even she was fighting to the death for a place not even related to her own home. Naruto tightly closed his eyes. What…kind of win was this? Naruto wasn't sure.

Naruto opened his eyes once again into the darkness. He heard footsteps. Naruto wiped off the blood from his shirt. He was so tired and he was so sleepy. Naruto resisted the urge to fall asleep. He had important duties to fulfill. **"Hmph, how the mighty have fallen. Is this how you foresaw your victory? Is this how we foresaw our legacy? Our dreams?! Heh, what pathetic nonsense. Had we awakened these two would be nothing before us. We have been left with a great task for we are the last ones. Yet, here you are wasting away. You claim you have won now. Great, Kirigakure will drown and so will the resistance. Honestly, how did you see this going? You're not all that clever. This is not a victory. This is not your win. This is just you denying what is rightfully yours,"** The voice told him. Naruto leaned up against the wall.

"Don't be ridiculous. It is virtually impossible for a genin to defeat two jonin-level shinobi. I think I lasted as well as I could all things considered. What do you want from me?" Naruto asked. He had to be freaking crazy. He was actually talking to himself. Had Naruto not steeled himself for this? He assumed he had. Of course, of all times, now would be the time for self-doubts.

"Well, that's simple brat. I want you to die!" Naruto widened his eyes as he heard Kushimaru's body behind the wall. Naruto's body was too banged up to move from the wall before it exploded behind him. Naruto grunted as he rolled on the floor. He turned and he saw Kushimaru come from the side of the wall. Naruto attempted to stand to his feet, but Kushimaru kicked him down as hard as he could. Naruto's body cracked the floor of the office building. Kushimaru then kicked Naruto into the adjacent wall. Naruto's body bashed into the wall and the air exploded from his lungs. Naruto didn't have a chance to react when Kushimaru punched him in the stomach. Kushimaru then grabbed Naruto by his neck. Naruto choked on Kushimaru's tightening grip. Kushimaru smacked Naruto across the face and slammed his head back into the wall.

"You know brat, no one has pissed me off as much as you. The fact that someone as insignificant as you gave us so much trouble fuckin' makes me upset. Not only that, but you actually dared lay your hands on my sword! The Nuibari has been passed down through Kirigakure to only the most skilled swordsmen. YOU'RE NOT EVEN FIT TO LOOK AT IT!" Kushimaru said in Naruto's face. Naruto, as messed up as he was, still stared defiantly into Kushimaru's face. Behind his mask, Kushimaru's face tightened.

Naruto's teeth crushed against each other as Kushimaru stabbed the upper kneecap of Naruto's left leg. He then did the same to Naruto's right leg. Kushimaru loved the look of pain on Naruto's face. How he desired this for so long! Kushimaru couldn't stop himself. He stabbed Naruto's rips. He then stabbed both of Naruto's arms. "Maybe I should take an eye too," Jinpachi said as he clutched Naruto's throat. Naruto just had to hold on!

Five minutes pass by in a blur for Naruto. Naruto bashed through a wall and rolled on the carpeted floors. He gasped as he spewed blood from his mouth. Naruto didn't even have time to collect himself before Kushimaru was in front of him. Naruto's jacket had been torn and it just barely hung off his body. Any chainmail he had been wearing had been destroyed as well. Naruto couldn't feel his arms nor his legs. Kushimaru took his left fist and punched Naruto back to the floor. Naruto gave no reply.

Kushimaru then grabbed Naruto and snorted. Of course, he had fallen unconscious. Kushimaru smacked Naruto awake. "Don't pass out. I've got a lot more in store for you," Kushimaru said. He grabbed Naruto by his hair and slammed him against a window. Naruto saw the burning of Kirigakure. The corpses and carcasses that littered its surface were too numerous for him to count. Kushimaru's voice spilled into his ears. Naruto, you just…had to hold on!

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you brat. You and that bitch of yours still have to live. You will understand where your resistance has taken you. Also…you can stop waiting. You did a real good job! Bringing us here, making us leave the department. But I know…about the tidal wave that's coming," Kushimaru said. Kushimaru never had more satisfaction on his face than when he saw the look of utter disbelief on Naruto's face. Naruto turned back at Kushimaru and for once, Naruto snarled.

"Ah, I like that look. Yeah, I knew about it. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Ameyuri nor Jinpachi. I'll be the sole ruler of Kirigakure in their place. No one will oppose me and I know where the bunker is. If I think about it, I have maybe another ten or twenty minutes before the wave gets here. Now, if you're wondering how I knew about it…well those fuckin' nerds at the astrology department aren't as strong-willed as you are," Kushimaru said.

Naruto was silent. Naruto couldn't think. Naruto couldn't even breathe. He felt like he had just been suffocating on nothing for the longest time. Naruto couldn't take this. Naruto hated this. Naruto…had never been so angry. Naruto…did NOT…like being underestimated! "FUCK YOU!" Naruto shouted which surprised Kushimaru for a moment. Naruto swung his fist at Kushimaru as hard as he could. He swung his fist as fast as he could.

Naruto panted as his fist lightly touched Kushimaru's mask. Naruto mentally cursed at the top of his lungs. Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! Why wouldn't his body listen to him?! Naruto…didn't have the strength to complete this. He knew he wasn't strong enough and yet he did it anyway. All of Naruto's strength had been sapped away. He tightly closed his eyes He would not let Kushimaru see the tears that threatened to fall from his face. Yet, Kushimaru didn't have to see them. He could feel them and that excited him even more. Kushimaru loved this next part. It had done nothing, but fill his dreams for past couple of weeks. Kushimaru grabbed the wires of his Nuibari.

Kushimaru wrapped the wire around Naruto's throat and without care or mercy began filling him on the ground. Naruto coughed and gagged as the wires sliced into his throat. Kushimaru pulled Naruto, the blonde's choking on the wire music to his ears. Unfortunately for him, the walk up wasn't as fun as he had wanted it to be.

Kushimaru came to the roof and he threw Naruto to the side. "I see you've been busy," Kushimaru said. Naruto grunted and squinted open one of his eyes. Naruto's blood ran cold when he saw Mei beaten up and bruised even worse than when he had found her. Her lovely face had been puffed up and eyes looked swollen. Jinpachi grinned at Kushimaru's reply before both noticed a familiar feeling in the air. Jinpachi stared at Naruto. Jinpachi then looked back at Mei.

"OH! That's right. I wasn't supposed to touch her before we were finished with you. Well see brat, funny story about. I have never played fair and you shouldn't either. We're shinobi brat. Honor? We don't know the meaning of the fuckin' word! Pride? Pfft, there is no pride in doing what we do!" Jinpachi said. He grabbed Mei by the hair and lightly smacked her.

"This! This is mine before you even knew about it. Everything it does isn't without my approval! Now see, you might have instilled in it some feeling of hope or peace! But, I will quickly correct that! Isn't that right, Mei-chan? It hurts doesn't it! Tell him it hurts and tell him who you belong to from now on and forever!" Jinpachi said. Kushimaru pulled his blade hard enough that it forced Naruto from the ground and to his knees. Mei stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto tightly shut them.

" _I'm sorry, Mei. I have no excuses. I'm…not strong enough to protect you,"_ Naruto thought and Mei watched tears fell down Naruto's face. Mei sniffed and she held her head down. Kushimaru and Jinpachi grinned while Mei tightened her fist. Mei turned around and released an animalistic growl from her throat. Mei swiftly turned her body and slashed Jinpachi's face with her nails. Jinpachi screamed as he grabbed his face and Kushimaru was in too much surprise to see Mei limp towards Naruto. Naruto sat stunned before Mei fell at his knees. Mei stared into his eyes.

Yes, Mei was hurting. She knew what would happen to her now, but…he was her Light and she loved his presence. Naruto was her warmth. He…He…he had been fighting so hard for her while she had given up. He vowed to never forsake her or cast her aside. She…she was not deserving of his affection. She was not deserving of his love. She was not deserving of his strength. She was weak. She knew this. She could not be the woman she was before, but…she could stand at his side when he needed her most. She…needed him.

Mei whimpered on his knees. She mumbled or grunted things that Naruto couldn't understand. Yet, he watched her smile at him. She struggled up to his ears. Naruto sat frozen as she spoke. "M…M…My….Li…gh…t." Mei said into his ears. Naruto widened his eyes. He faced her and a spray of blood came over his face. Naruto watched Mei fall to the ground with an enraged Jinpachi behind her. Mei smiled at him before she dropped to the platform. Jinpachi panted as he touched his face.

"You fuckin' BITCH! Fuck the plan! I'm going to burn this whole place down until every last man, woman, and child becomes food for the sharks! FUCK THIS WHOLE VILLAGE! THEN YOU CAN BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH THE REST OF THIS PLACE! Kushimaru, kill the brat and let's go!" Jinpachi said, touching his face as he did so. Kushimaru snorted before he turned to see Naruto staring at Mei's fallen body. Her blood dripped from his face.

Suddenly, Jinpachi and Kushimaru were aware of something odd. The wind had picked up in the air. Well, it picked up vastly in comparison to what it had been before. The wind blew with such fiery and speed that they couldn't even keep their eyes open! The ground at the base of Kirigakure cracked open. As far as Kushimaru and Jinpach could see trees snapped up from their roots and toppled over to the ground. Steam banks blasted into the air and the skies were torn. Lightning splashed through the skies and even struck the ground near the village. Jinpachi and Kushimaru heard a massive explosion close to them. They turned around and Jinpachi felt a bead of sweat fall down his face when the Mizukage Stone Faces cracked into pieces. Each face fell to the ground in a thunderous crash of dust and stone. The flames that littered Kirigakure blasted upwards unleashing an unbearable inferno of heat and flame.

" _Good afternoon, Mei. I take it you slept well?" Naruto asked. Mei gave a shaky nod, but it was a nod that Naruto was happy to see. Mei quickly took Naruto's hand and planted a soft kiss to it. Naruto rose an eyebrow. He had assumed that this would have stopped when they left, but the way Mei acknowledged his presumed superiority was a little worrying. Naruto wasn't about to leave her behind again, but he wondered exactly what help he could give her._

Naruto stared at Mei's body. He snarled and he clenched his teeth so hard that it was a surprise they didn't break. These…these two swordsmen. Naruto hated them. These two swordsmen, Naruto wanted them dead. These were insignificant insects! They were fuckin' insects! Naruto's hair covered his eyes and he quickly let out an animalistic grunt. **"Jinpachi…Munashi. Kushimaru…Kuriarare!"** Naruto hissed out. Jinpachi and Kushimaru turned back to Naruto in surprise as Naruto's body trembled.

 _Naruto had never seen Mei happier. She ate the food in such a way that seemed like each bite would be her last one. Almost as if this were a fantasy that would be broken if she even took a second to do otherwise. Yet, everyone ate for this one peaceful moment. For once, it was good to remember what you could get._

" _Understand, Mei?" Naruto asked. Mei stared into his eyes. She heard this plan so many times, yet she couldn't find as much confidence in it as she would have liked. She still wished there was some other way, any other way that didn't involve her Light taking even the slightest chance of leaving her. Despite these reservations, Mei could not give the confidence to turn him down. He was so willing, so valiant, and so dependable. Mei nodded. As much as it was against her, she would have faith in her Light. Naruto felt Mei take her hand. She then placed it to her lips one more time. Naruto's eyes softened. Yes, perhaps he didn't have that much obligation, in his mind, to protect Konoha, but for right now…he had all the obligation and reasons to protect this woman right next to him who needed him. Naruto gently smiled at Mei before he brought her to her feet._

" **YOU…DIE!"** Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. The wind blasted in the faces as Naruto screamed. Naruto roared as the lightning struck the ground. Jinpachi and Kushimaru watched as Naruto panted. He leaned over Mei's body and tears fell over her body. Jinpachi suddenly saw the scaled flesh on Naruto's body. Naruto's claws sharpened and his pupils thinned. Naruto's shout reverberated through the entirety of Kirigakure. Jinpachi couldn't believe he actually took a step back out of fear of Naruto. An immense, uncontrollable aura filled the air around the Mizukage Residence. On the shores of land, water splashed violently against the land. Waves upon waves of ocean bashed into the cliffs, caves, and bays of Kirigakure!

Jinpachi and Kushimaru gawked as light fell from the skies. Light slammed into the ground destroying and incinerating all in its path. Each pillar of light was even more magnificent and deadly than the last one! "Oi oi, that's not funny!" Kushimaru exclaimed. Jinpachi couldn't help agreeing with that statement, yet they continued watching. The seal on Naruto's right arm glowed bright as Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs! A long, forgotten history started unraveling and began creating its own form.

-x-

"Lady Ashe! Are you okay?!" an attendant asked. Ashe screamed as loud as she could. Ashe could feel Naruto's pain. Ashe could feel a massive surge of energy through her body. People gasped as the land around the Avarosan tribe started to crack to pieces. The ground began to split at the seams and the clouds began to part. In the distance, a blast of light escaped the clouds and destroyed all around it. More blasts followed this one and none showed signs of stopping! The ice which covered the mountain tops broke and avalanches were created. Trees which had survived the cold broke into pieces instantly. Stone shattered like glass. Ashe clutched her body and her eyes glowed with a light beyond their years. People gasped as Ashe stared into the sky. People followed her vision and they watched as icy wind blew past them.

The clouds parted and the tips of mountaintops exploded in fire. Flames surged from the depths of the earth. Exploding the ice that covered the lands. Ashe panted. She could see all of the chaos around her. Ashe had seen magical marvels in her lifetime, but the sheer mastery of the forces of nature at work surprised her and obviously her people were fearful, yet despite all of this chaos, Ashe felt warmth and peace in her heart. A well of fire filled her body and she could tell that it was Naruto roaring into the heavens. The storms raged across the landscape as thunder, ice, fire, earth, and light roared across the Freljord.

-x-

Within the Voodoo Lands, a circle of magicians surrounded Annie casting any magic over her that could help her current predicament. Everyone gasped as the Voodoo Lands exploded. The unforgiving barren wilderness fired up as some magicians took cover under their homes. The earth shook with such force that the houses tilted and crumbled to the ground. Animals cried out in terror ushering in a swarm of chaos. The black clouds broke apart and a powerful aura crashed down from the heavenly skies. Thunder filled everyone's ears and lightning was quick to smite the ground anyone walked on. Annie glowed with a bright aura as she clutched her chest. "Can nothing be done?!" Her parents asked, but no one was able to identify the cause of this heavenly aura. Only Annie could. Annie could feel Naruto's power. She had no idea where this sudden surge of power came from, but she could tell that Naruto was causing it. She watched in awe and fascination as her home become a picture of destruction, purity, and carnage.

-x-

Evelynn had been enjoying her time in her home before she had fallen to the floor. Her body burned with an intense energy that she felt like she couldn't even contain. She managed to look out her window and she watched an enormous gust of wind blast through the city of Zaun. Unknown chemicals which kept the city together shattered to pieces. People screamed and cried as they ran for their lives. Evelynn grumbled. "What the hell are you doing, Uzumaki…Naruto?" Evelynn squirmed out her body burned. How was it that even in this lowly city, Zaun, light could crush through the road and the homes of countless people. Evelynn didn't understand. She had not felt this power flowing in Naruto before and how was he able to output so much from before? Evelynn didn't understand it!

-x-

Naruto had no way of knowing, but all of Runeterra felt his strength and felt his anger as he continued to shout his highest at the heavens. Demacia, Noxus, Shurima, the Freljord, the Voodoo lands, Bilgewater, Mount Targon, no place was safe from Naruto as nature's wrath responded to Naruto's anger. Floods, storms, tornadoes, blizzards, thunderstorms, earthquakes, fire blazes, and so much more Runeterra experienced and no one knew why. No one, except one particular race understood. They understood so well.

In the deep mountains, ash and sulfur rained down under a gust of thunder, fire and earth. Dragons flew through the skies and into their homes. The main council quickly got together. "This isn't possible! What makes the earth tremble like this?!" A dark red dragon asked. None of his subjects could have answered his question. They all continued walking as the mountain crumbled with a mighty fury.

"I do not know, but given these catastrophes. I dare say… _the royal family_ wasn't as wiped out as we thought," Another dragon, slimmer and firmer, responded. The others chilled under her tone as they remembered from their history just who the royal family was. Yes, if history called it right then this identifiable power was…something to be feared. If it was happening to them, then it was also happening to all of Runeterra.

"NO! That's not possible! It can't be one of them! They were all wiped out! THEY ALL HAD TO BE WIPED OUT!" Another roared. The slim dragon called for silence and the others quickly agreed. They saw their mountain crack to pieces around them nearly toppling over all of them. The flames of the land were angered and long dormant volcanoes spewed hot, molten rock into the air. The others raced outside while others went to protect their families.

"Deny it all you want, but…I fear all of the Light Dragons were not killed as we thought they were…," The slim dragon said. His words silenced anyone with a dreaded look on their faces. If a Light Dragon was actually still alive and roaming the vastness of the universe…then…history was drastically going to change either for better or for worse. The bad part of that deal? No one could stop it. They would all be along for the ride.

-x-

"Stick close to me, Sasuke!" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded as they ran through the crumbling buildings. The fighting had long since stopped as the earth beneath everyone's feet split open. Few fell through its maw and were devoured into its abyss. Ao panted as they kept running. Yozora was right behind all of them as the screams and cries of people filled the village air once again. No longer was there cries of war and violence, there were only cries of terror, horror, and angst.

Yozora looked up at the torn sky. She saw the moon in the middle of the storm and she had to have been going insane when she saw rays of light actually fall into Mizukage Residence. That was where Naruto was. "Is that…Naruto?" Yozora asked. Her question got everyone by surprise, but they didn't stop running. They jumped over a crater as a house fell on top of another one. The crashes permeated the air.

" _Naruto? Is it the Kyuubi? No, I don't feel any malicious chakra. What's going on?"_ Kakashi wondered. His legs burned, but he had to carry Sakura as fast as he could. They followed Ao out of the village. Ao, his team, the scientists, and the remainder of team Seven exited the village. Ao could only hope that his comrades made a hasty exit as well. The group ran as fast as they could.

"Ao…san….look at that!" Someone called to him. Everyone turned arounded and no one could even move an inch as they saw the state of Kirigakure. Flames rose high into the sky, the ocean crashed at the shores, gusts of wind blasted through the air while lightning and thunder struck the ground, but the thing that truly caught everyone's attention was the massive ring of light circles in the sky. Sasuke felt a bead of sweat fall down his face and Kakashi was stunned to silence. Yozora, despite herself, took out her notepad and quickly started drawing what she could see. Ao panted along with the rest of the group. Such…calamity had come to Kirigakure. Yet, Naruto was at the center of all of it.

So much power and energy filled the skies that everyone was too afraid to move from their spots. Everyone was too enraptured by the scene to remember their previous mission. It was only when they saw the clouds part over them that they gawked. "Is that…the sun?!" Yozora asked. The rays of light effortlessly parted the clouds allowing the sun and its glory to come through. No, Yozora couldn't have been insane. She saw even the light of the sun striking the near center of Kirigakure. That…had to be where Naruto was.

"I-I'm going! Naruto needs me!" Yozora said as she ran back to the village. Kakashi gawked as did Sasuke and Ao. However, Yozora was early dashing down the stairs as fast she could. She could not miss this marvel of history. Even if she died, she had to see this conclusion with her own eyes. Yes, this was stupid, but Yozora needed this! She had to run to Naruto. She felt he needed her.

"Kakashi-san, we can't go back for her. We have to get to high ground now!" Ao commanded. Kakashi glanced back to Yozora and he quickly shook his head. He then gave Sakura to Sasuke. Kakashi refused to leave another person behind this time. Kakashi instructed Sasuke to take care of Sakura and the one-eyed jonin dashed after Yozora. Ao snarled, but he turned around and led the group upwards. Sasuke clutched Sakura's body in angst. What the hell was happening over there?!

-x-

Ameyuri took a step back in surprise when she saw all of these things. "What the hell is happening?" Ameyuri asked. Her blades rested in her hands. Slowly the lightning which circulated around her had dissipated. Its power had been sucked away in the viciousness of the storm. Ameyuri looked at her charred skin. She glanced around the entire village as best she could, but nothing was safe as beautiful ruination came to Kirigakure. However, Ameyuri found herself drawn to the energy fluctuating…in the place she had left Fiora Laurent.

Fiora felt burning, but she also felt peaceful. It was as if every injury inflicted in her had been erased. Fiora opened her eyes and she could tell this was Naruto. Fiora could feel his presence in her body. She could hear him soothing her mind. She could feel him comforting her. Granted, Fiora wasn't the comforting…type, yet she found this feeling so good. Fiora didn't fight this feeling. She embraced the burning. Fiora embraced the flames which came into her soul. She felt warm all over her body. She also felt anger. She felt hatred. She felt fury. Fiora stood to her feet. She looked at her broken blade and then she looked at Ameyuri. Ameyuri stared in surprise of Fiora. "Heh, you didn't kick the bucket like I thought!" Ameyuri said. Fiora didn't speak to her. She glanced to her rapier. Fiora grabbed its broken handle.

"HA?! I don't know what's happened to you, but you'd better not be underestimating me! Just because most of my power and speed are gone. That doesn't mean you can beat me with just that! I don't care how much power you've got!" Ameyuri said, but she felt a wave of pressure silence her. Ameyuri widened her eyes when she saw Fiora take her pose.

" **En…Garde!"** Fiora called. Ameyuri growled and she quickly tried to charge lightning through her blades. The lightning in her blades flared while Fiora, covered in the heavenly aura of Naruto's presence, held her broken rapier. Ameyuri would show her! Ameyuri would behead Fiora where she stood!

Ameyuri roared and charged at Fiora. However, Fiora never moved. Fiora never allowed Ameyuri to leave her frame of vision. Ameyuri snarled as she appeared in front of Fiora. "DIE!" Ameyuri said as she swung her blades through the air. Ameyuri landed behind Fiora and grinned. A small slash came to Fiora's armor. However, Fiora turned around and frowned.

" **You are not worthy to face me if this is your level. That…was your back. Next…will be your left side again,"** Fiora claimed in a powerful voice full of strength that Ameyuri hadn't heard from the last time. Ameyuri gasped as a flash of light crossed her view and slashed her back. Ameyuri coughed as she fell to the ground. Fiora turned around and dusted off her armor. Ameyuri glanced at Fiora in surprise. The chink in her armor hardly bothered her. Fiora could see it. She could hear it. She could see each and every one of Ameyuri's weaknesses. Fiora felt like the center of the world was at her disposal. Fiora felt Naruto's energy flowing into her body.

Ameyuri growled and she quickly stood to her feet. Ameyuri turned around as fast as she could to face Fiora. Ameyuri was stunned that Fiora was already in front of her. Ameyuri screamed at the top of her lungs. She swung her blades through the air. She swung as fast as she could, yet Fiora effortlessly parried the blades and their course. Fiora then swirled her body. Ameyuri attempted a step back, but Fiora quickly closed in on her without mercy. Fiora swung her broken rapier. _"No, that shouldn't be able to touch me! I can dodge it effortless….ugh!"_ Blood splattered out of Ameyuri's mouth when Fiora stabbed her left side. Ameyuri widened her eyes. Ameyuri snarled as she swung her Kiba. Ameyuri was surprised that her blades clashed against Fiora's broken rapier.

Fiora's eyes glowed and the aura that surrounded her body fired. Ameyuri noticed what her blades clashed with had been a massive blade of light which extended from the base of her broken rapier. **"Do you understand now? I am much more than you ever will be!"** Fiora exclaimed. Ameyuri glanced at the sword of light before she roared at Fiora. Fiora and Ameyuri swung their blades as fast as they could. A blast of light exploded from Fiora's rapier while the lightning and thunder struck the ground.

" **Next will be your right side!"** Fiora said as they clashed their blades. Ameyuri backflipped away while Fiora swept to the side. Fiora vanished in as much speed as she could muster in this new form of hers. Fiora felt like everything around her was passing her in a blur. She could only focus on the woman in front of her. As soon as Ameyuri landed, Fiora was right behind her. Fiora kicked Ameyuri in her back and then thrusted her blade of light into Ameyuri's right side. Ameyuri coughed and gagged as blood spilled from her lips. Ameyuri rolled across the ground and Fiora landed for a moment.

" **Now, I will hit your back, left side, right side, and lastly…will be your front. Defend yourself!"** Fiora called. Ameyuri didn't even have time to recollect herself before Fiora appeared behind her. Ameyuri cried to the heavens as she swung her sword. She clashed with Fiora illuminated rapier. A blast of lightning exploded from Ameyuri's blades while a fierce wall of light exploded from Fiora's family blade. The lightning and the light wrapped around each other. The female of the Seven Swordsmen gritted her teeth while Fiora's eyes zoomed in on her body.

" _Am I going to lose here?! NO! I can't lose! I'M AMEYURI RINGO! I FALL TO NO ONE!"_ Ameyuri shouted to herself. The lightning and the light covered each other before both were blasted away from each other. Ameyuri stabbed her swords in the ground while Fiora held her sword at her side. Ameyuri's body exploded with lightning chakra as she stared into Fiora's eyes. Fiora's blade gleamed in the storm and in the darkness of the night while Ameyuri took a deep breath.

"YOU WANT TO STRIKE ME! THEN DO IT! **Kinjutsu no Raiton: RAIJIN NO SAIDAIGEN (Forbidden Technique of Lightning Release: THUNDER GOD'S MAXIMUM LIMIT BREAK),"** Ameyuri hollered. Fiora's eyes watched as the area around Ameyuri's body blasted away from her. Lightning struck her body over and over as she laughed. Ameyuri picked up her Kiba from the ground. No longer could that lightning be considered blue. Fiora watched as the lightning quickly turned a pure black and yellow color.

"I am going to destroy you, this village, this land, and the skies all in one blow. Uzumaki Naruto will die, Kirigakure will die, the Seven Swordsmen will die, THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF HISTORY TO WRITE HER!" Ameyuri screamed. Sporadically, the streaks of lightning shot at Fiora, yet Fiora was undeterred by it. The lightning harmlessly passed her by.

Fiora held her rapier close to her heart. Her sword stood fast against the coming storm of Ameyuri's rage. **"You will destroy nothing. I will not let you. Uzumaki Naruto will save this land and you will not see that come to pass. History is written by those in the light and destroyed by those in the darkness. My blade will write the history that you will not see,"** Fiora said. Fiora swung her rapier and jumped off the roof of a building she had been standing on. The pressure from her body sent the building crashing to the ground. She charged at Ameyuri as fast as she could. Ameyuri could have sworn that Fiora was gliding through the air, but that didn't matter. Ameyuri wasn't going to die here!

Ameyuri shouted as she charged at Fiora. The two female swordsmen, one of the native land and one of the foreign land, raced towards each other. A history seen by no one and record never had been etched into the ground of the paths they took. Thunderous steps where lesser men and women could not travel paved the ground. Fiora suddenly cried out as she and Ameyuri appeared in front of each other. Both blades slammed into each other. The ground beneath their feet exploded as the two energies swirled in the air. Ameyuri's lightning encased Fiora's body while Fiora's aura pushed against Ameyuri's powering field of electricity.

Ameyuri pushed Fiora back and Fiora slid against the ground. Ameyuri grinned. Fiora could see Ameyuri's skin peeling off as Ameyuri spoke. It's over for you! It's all over for you! Your light is gonna die by my power!" Ameyuri said. Fiora's frown deepened as her lighted rapier clashed with Ameyuri's Kiba. Fiora suddenly closed her eyes.

" **You fought well. I will remember you for as long as I live. Even if you are a tenth-rate swordsman. There is a destiny waiting for Monsieur Uzumaki and I. You are not a part of it,"** Ameyuri's toothy grin slowly stopped. Ameyuri widened her eyes and gasped as a blade of light stabbed through her back and out of her front. Ameyuri stilled before she felt a stab to her left side. A stab then came from her right side. Ameyuri's lightning dispersed. Her skin had been torn by her own power. The flesh on her face, hands, arms, and legs, bled. She looked and she swore she saw three images of Fiora Laurent with their blades through her exposed points. Just…as Fiora had said she would strike. Ameyuri dropped her Kiba to the ground. Ameyuri chuckled as she said Fiora standing in front of her. She still had that damn stupid, proud look on her face.

"Tch, could ya…take off…the bitchy look at least?" Ameyuri asked. Fiora didn't speak. Ameyuri didn't expect her to. Ameyuri looked down at her blades. Ameyuri slowly coughed more blood. Ameyuri closed her eyes for a moment. She suddenly felt very sleepy. Ameyuri forced herself to open her eyes. She raised an arm and pointed them to her blades.

"Hey, you're into honor and all that shit, right? Then…do me solid. Take…those blades and…give 'em to someone…worthy of 'em. Make…sure…the person who…gets…them…is a first-rate swordsman. Think…your…bitchy attitude…can allow that?" Ameyuri wheezed out. She glanced up and she noticed Fiora staring at the blades. Fiora closed her eyes before she picked up the Kiba. Fiora carried their handles in one arm while she held her lighted rapier. Ameyuri smirked and closed her eyes. Fiora closed her eyes and thrusted her sword through Ameyuri's chest. Ameyuri didn't even give a grunt of pain. The three images of Fiora that had stabbed her sides slowly vanished away. Ameyuri fell backwards, but Fiora quickly caught her. Fiora rested Ameyuri on the ground. Fiora would give her opponents honor, even if they would not do the same for her.

Fiora took a step back and she looked up at the sky. It still seemed like hell had come to this village and she noticed the light surging from the Mizukage Residence. Then, she could smell the air. She could smell the sea. The wave…was coming and it would be here soon. Fiora gasped as she took a step back and dropped to her knees. She found it very hard to move. "Monsieur Uzumaki, I expect to see you soon with this village still teeming with…life," Fiora said before she fell forward. Before her face could hit the ground, she vanished into the air with Ameyuri's Kiba. Meanwhile, Ameyuri laid on the ground content with how she lived her life from the smile on her face. Ameyuri…deserved a good rest.

On the other side, Ammdar and his siblings had quickly been putting on their Demacian armor. The storm outside had been getting worse and worse and the King had sent out a summons for all forces as fast as they could be mobilized. "For the King!" Ammdar prayed silently. He walked out of the house and Ammdar quickly sought his House or any head officer to give direction. He was about to make a run for the compound before his visage glanced upwards. His eyes betrayed him when he saw Fiora appear. Her body showed a beautiful, heavenly aura that Ammdar had never laid such eyes upon. Slowly, the aura dissipated. She fell to the ground, her broken rapier, and the Kiba of Ameyuri Ringo at her side.

"Fiora!" Ammdar called. Fiora opened a tired eye for only a moment, but it quickly closed. Ammdar took Fiora into his arms. Her body looked utterly terrible. She was bleeding profusely and her body looked like she had been fighting in the sands of the Shuriman deserts. Ammdar wondered how she was even alive, let alone breathing. He spotted her broken rapier. How…How could Demacian weaponry break in such a manner? Ammdar had so many questions, but he collected all the belongings he saw and he took Fiora back into the house. As he did, Ammdar heard Fiora spill words from her mouth.

"Monsieur…Uzu…maki," Fiora said while Ammdar took her inside. He did not know who or what she meant, but he took her inside regardless. He would have to leave her with one of the family physicians while he helped outside. Yet, he was so thankful to have his family's head back.

-x-

At the top of the Mizukage Mansion, Naruto suddenly stopped shouting. The light which encased him slowly began to diminish. Jinpachi and Kushimaru tried to keep their surprise, but they watched Naruto's skin. It shined with scales of such magnificence that it almost looked like a valuable jewel. Naruto's teeth elongated and his hair gained a wild feral look. Naruto suddenly clutched his chest as his tears fell down to the ground. His! They had taken what was his! Naruto opened his mouth and a roar of such might and power escaped from his lips that Kushimaru and Jinpachi were blown back to the edge of the railings. Both watched as a blast of fire escaped from Naruto's throat. The flames shot into the air and exploded upon the ground. Naruto's mouth steamed before the light collected itself around him in a powerful aura. Naruto didn't see it, but the kanji for 1 on his hand had brightened just as intensely as his aura. Naruto was calling. Naruto was calling for the one who would fight as his side after all time had eroded away. Naruto was calling for someone who could stand to be his equal. Naruto would allow for no less. His body searched and his voice called. His powerful aura filled all lands untold.

Naruto closed his mouth and opened his eyes. Gone were his blue, sapphire eyes. Replacing them were eyes of such beauty, regality, and pride that neither swordsmen was sure he was looking at the same kid from before. Yet, Jinpachi remembered this aura. This was the same as that time back in the prison cells. No, no this was so much grander than that. It was as if nature itself bended to Naruto's will, celebrating the coming of a new king fit for its rule.

" **Jinpachi…Munashi. Kushimaru…Kuriarare, you have taken what is mine! You…You will suffer for your insolence!"** A voice that sounded like it belonged from elsewhere came from Naruto. The blonde stood to his feet. He then knelt and picked up Mei without effort. Naruto stared at her body and he then kissed her forehead. An aura covered Mei's body before he gently placed her on the other side of the rooftop. Naruto turned around to face Jinpachi and Kushimaru.

" **I…I…I'm going to kill you,"** Naruto said. His hair covered his eyes. The white light of magnificence surrounded his body. Jinpachi quickly steeled himself. No, calm down. This was still the same Uzumaki Naruto. He was still a genin. It didn't matter even if Kami was on his side. He couldn't defeat one of them, let alone them both. Jinpachi suddenly grinned.

"That was quite the show, brat, but it won't save you! If you think you can kill us then do it!" Jinpachi said. Naruto didn't reply. Naruto just tilted his head upwards. Naruto took a step forward. Instantly, Naruto stood in front of Jinpachi. Jinpachi couldn't even handle his surprise before Naruto backhanded him with such force that Jinpachi blasted off the rooftops. Kushimaru widened his eyes behind his mask while Jinpachi crashed into the debris below.

" **Silence, worm. You will speak when I deem you worthy to speak!"** Naruto said before he turned to Kushimaru. Kushimaru quickly growled and grabbed the Nuibari. Naruto turned to face him. Naruto vanished from Kushimaru's view and appeared in front of him. He grabbed Kushimaru's mask. Kushimaru quickly reacted and tried for a kick at Naruto's midsection. Naruto frowned before he held up his opposite hand and blocked the kick. Kushimaru gawked before a pulse of pure light blasted Kushimaru off the rooftops as well. Kushimaru crashed below as well. Naruto glanced back at Mei. He noticed the light behind him forming.

" **I leave her to you. Take care of her and come back to me. We have more matters to deal with,"** Naruto said to the light before he sucked in his legs. Naruto jumped off the rooftops and into the streets of Kirigakure. The parts of the roof where he stood crumbled under the pressure. Mei, on her side, didn't know it, but her vision of pain slowly formed into comfort and a light smile came to her face. Her light was safe. That was all that mattered.

Mei didn't see the person who stepped up to her. Ears twitched when the light vanished away. Bright yellowish-gold eyes stared at the battered woman on the railings. The person glanced back to where Naruto had just been and a playful smile appeared on their face. The person turned back to Mei and picked up the Mizukage. **"I understand,"** came out a very feminine voice. In light, the person dashed off the rooftops. They sensed the essences of life to the far right. The feminine voice would head for those.

Jinpachi coughed as he kicked some broken wood off his visage. "What's going on?! Why can't I follow the kid?!" Jinpachi asked. He stood to his feet before he heard a crash in the streets. He turned his head and he saw Naruto landed on the dirt road. His aura was still flaring as proudly as ever. Naruto stepped over the carcasses of the deceased. Jinpachi snorted his nose before he stood up. He stepped out of the rubble. Naruto's eyes glazed over Jinpachi's form.

"Yes, that's the form brat! That's the look in your eyes I wanted to see again! That's the person who took my fuckin' leg! I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds!" Jinpachi said. Naruto's frown deepened. Naruto took a more powerful step forward. Naruto took another step forward and before Jinpachi could even blink, Naruto was in front of him.

" **I remember telling you…,"** Naruto paused as he grabbed Jinpachi's face. Jinpachi widened his eyes when Naruto cocked backed his fist as punched Jinpachi in the face. **"…You speak only when I deem you worthy to speak!"** Naruto said crashing Jinpachi into the ground. Jinpachi rolled on the ground before he righted himself. Jinpachi cursed at the top of his lung before he charged at Naruto. Jinpachi swung his massive blade at Naruto's short body. Naruto quickly raised his leg and the metal tip of his shoes clashed with the blade. Naruto stomped his foot down sending the Shibuki into the dirt. Jinpachi widened his visible eye when a blast of wind and light escaped from Naruto's body crushing the Shibuki underneath his weight. Jinpachi roared as he spun on the handle of his sword. His feet were directly aligned with Naruto's face. Naruto easily saw the action, but wasn't hindered by it. Naruto, never letting his foot leave the blade he stood on, spun his body swung his opposite foot. Naruto slammed Jinpachi's side. Jinpachi's leg glided over Naruto's hair and Jinpachi felt immense pain before Naruto launched him across the road. Jinpachi quickly picked himself up.

"What the fuck is going on? My chakra should have cushioned the blow! Where is he getting this power from?!" Jinpachi asked. He struggled to his feet as Naruto walked towards him. Jinpachi cursed before he unfurled the explosion tags from his blade. Jinpachi splashed them on the ground. A wide series of explosions came coursed through the village. Naruto saw the incoming explosions. Their ferocity covered his form in a thundering crash.

Jinpachi panted as smoke filled his vision. Ash and rubble fell to the ground and Jinpachi gave a small grin to himself. However, that grin quickly erased itself from his face when a hand appeared from the smoke. Naruto stood in the mist of the explosions and stared into Jinpachi's eyes. Naruto crinkled his nose and stared at the charred ground.

" **Interesting explosion. Let me give you a better one,"** Naruto said. He took a deep breath of air. Jinpachi cursed before he jumped out of the way. Naruto roared as a spree of flames blasted from his mouth. The fire crashed into the buildings behind Jinpachi as Naruto turned it to go after him. The flames continued so long that Jinpachi couldn't see the end of it anymore.. Jinpachi rolled across the ground as the flames caused explosion after explosion. Jinpachi panted and he could feel his heart pound in his chest. Slowly the orange flames turned into a white-silvery color. Jinpachi quickly rolled until he pressed his hand on the ground. He pushed himself into the air away from the flames. Naruto destroyed the ground under Jinpachi's feet and then he stopped. A cough escaped Naruto's lips. Tch, his lungs hadn't fully developed to allow him to do that too often. Well, that didn't matter. Naruto could fight without that power for now.

Jinpachi panted as he widened his eyes from the top of a light post. Jinpachi gasped for air as sweat poured down his face. Naruto glanced up at Jinpachi. Naruto smirked. **"I suppose I should commend you on dodging that, but that would be like commending a fish on swimming water. That wasn't going to kill you, I would have just leaved you barely conscious,"** Naruto said. Jinpachi seethed as he stared at Naruto. Naruto's smirk dropped and he tightened his fist. He would continue. He would teach this man the meaning of the word 'respect.'

-x-

Far off, just beyond the edge of the village, Isaribi slowly opened her eyes. She groaned as she rubbed her head. All the noise had woken her up. Isaribi coughed as she tried to stand to her feet. Her body would not allow her to do so. She was still in pain. Isaribi gawked as she looked up at the sky. Calamities filled the air. Thunder and lightning struck the skies and the ground. The moon and the freakin' sun shined their lights at the most identical time! Harsh winds tore trees off their roots. Fires filled the village center. Isaribi couldn't believe her eyes. She saw pillars of pure light striking from the clouds and the skies themselves parted each team. "What's going on?!" Isaribi asked.

However, Isaribi gave pause. Her fish-like body could…tell. She could smell salt water. Isaribi turned back and she got a pretty good look at the sea bank. Isaribi took in air. "The water is…gone? It's coming. It's coming! Naruto…he's still over there!" Isaribi said. Isaribi growled as she pushed up her legs and arms. Isaribi coughed, but she turned away from the burning village. Isaribi jumped in fright when a blast of pure white fire blasted into the hills in front of her. Isaribi quickly started running back to the sea banks. Isaribi had to make it to the water. If she could just get to the water first then…hopefully…she could save everyone who mattered. If the water had receded then it had to come from that direction. Isaribi just had to meet it first.

-x-

Yozora and Kakashi entered Kirigakure. The smell of blood fire and brimstone filled the skies. Both watched as white fire blasted from one section of the village to the next. Yozora kept on running. Kakashi was right behind her. "Do you see it, Kakashi? There is the light from the moon and the sun. They keep following some type of movement. This has never been recorded before!" Yozora said. Kakashi panted as he ran behind her.

Kakashi and Yozora gasped as they felt a presence coming their way. The presence was very fast. "Stand behind me," Kakashi said. Yozora watched as Kakashi reached for his headband. He also grabbed a kunai. Odd, he couldn't feel any chakra or malicious intent coming from the presence racing towards them. Yet, Kakashi wasn't about to take any chances. He would not endanger anymore of his comrades if he could help it. Kakashi would not let another one suffer for his mistakes.

The presence quickly and expertly dashed to the ground. Kakashi and Yozora widened their eyes and Kakashi felt fear surge through his body when he saw nine tails uncover the presence. The one-eyed jonin and the kunoichi astronomer felt fear and hesitation rise in their bodies when a young woman with perfect gold eyes, and ears resembling those of a fox stared at them. Her attire was unlike what they had seen. Her attire seemed like a breed of a battle kimono with a public feel to it. She stared at them both. "The Kyuubi is female? No, if she's the Kyuubi…then…what happened to Naruto?!" Kakashi asked aloud. Yozora swallowed the lump in her throat. If…If one of the tailed beasts had been unleashed and could take on the form of a human then…havoc would abound in the world.

" **Are you friends or are you enemies?"** She asked. Kakashi and Yozora paused, but they had indeed heard her speak. Kakashi and Yozora glanced to each other. Reports had claimed the Kyuubi to be naught but a ravaging, senseless beast. Why would it communicate with them? Kakashi and Yozora didn't answer her, but Yozora noticed who was in her arms.

"Kakashi, look!" Yozora said. Kakashi indeed saw the Mizukage in the woman's arms. Kakashi didn't get it. If she was here, then why was there still so much fighting happening in the distance? There were too many questions and not enough answers to the situation. Kakashi swallowed his fears and doubts down as best he could.

"Where is Naruto?! What have you done to him?!" Kakashi asked heatedly. The woman lost her mirth and a frown appeared on her face. Kakashi watched her tails float up and down rapidly as if challenging his words, but she closed her eyes and laid Mei Terumi softly on the ground. She then pointed to them both. Her eyes gave a sense of finality to them both.

" **Take her somewhere safe. She has earned her master's favor. See that she is treated above all others,"** The woman said. She then turned around and vanished as quickly as she had come. This left Kakashi and Yozora by themselves. Kakashi pocketed his kunai. That aura the woman had. It was the same as the moon and sun that Yozora had seen. That light was filling. Yozora couldn't have taken her eyes off the woman no matter what happened.

"Kakashi, take the Mizukage out of here. I have to see this through to the end. I'm going to follow her," Yozora said. Kakashi couldn't tell if Yozora was curious or if Yozora had a freakin' death wish! Kakashi grabbed her arm. Yozora turned to face him and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Enough of this, Yozora. This isn't about you. Don't you see what's going on here?! You could die here if you do this! I'm not going to risk my client potentially dying too," Kakashi said. Yozora narrowed her eyes before she pulled her arm away. Yozora shook her head and turned to the battlefield. She then glanced down at the Mizukage sleeping peacefully.

"We can't leave her here, Kakashi. I'm going to go and you can't bring her with you to stop me. I'm sorry, but I need this," Yozora said. Kakashi couldn't even speak before Yozora ran off leaving Kakashi and the Mizukage. Kakashi stared down at Mei and snarled. Stupid. Everything about this mission was so stupid that Kakashi couldn't even believe it was happening. He had not counted for any of this at all. Kakashi sighed. Why…why was everyone so stubborn when they had no reason to be? Kakashi picked up Mei Terumi and turned around. He wished for Yozora's safety before he ran back to the hills. Kakashi did NOT like today.

-x-

Kushimaru groaned as he picked himself up. He couldn't believe the little brat that they had been so close to killing had grown so strong suddenly. It was maddening. Kushimaru never believed in acts of God, but of this wasn't one of them then he was seriously going to be pissed off when this was all over. Kushimaru stepped out of the wreckage and looked up at the skies. It was coming close. It was coming so close. He had to get out of here, but…Naruto was still alive. Kushimaru vowed to hang Naruto with his own two hands and nothing would stop him from doing that. Kushimaru grabbed his Nuibari and he saw the explosions that ensued beyond his field of vision. Kushimaru sucked his teeth and charged into the battlefield.

Kushimaru landed on a rooftop and he was surprised to see Naruto and Jinpachi trading blows as hard as they could. Naruto seemed hardly deterred by Jinpachi's efforts while Jinpachi seemed to be having trouble just keeping up with the speed that the aura-filled Naruto was suddenly dishing out. Kushimaru clutched his blade and dashed forward behind Naruto. "Don't underestimate the Seven Swordsmen, BRAT!" Kushimaru hollered. Jinpachi and Naruto saw Kushimaru coming for them. Kushimaru threw the Nuibari forward. Jinpachi grabbed Naruto's arms which had Naruto glance back at the one-eyed man. Jinpachi smirked his hardest as the Nuibari sliced through the air.

Instantly, the Nuibari was blasted into the air and away from Naruto. Jinpachi and Kushimaru expressed shock while Naruto turned around. **"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am for what you've done, Ahri, the nine-tailed fox."** Naruto said. The fox woman named Ahri smiled as she stood behind Naruto. Her gold eyes stared at Kushimaru's dumbfounded expression. Her nine tails flourished behind Naruto.

" **You asked for help so loudly. I couldn't help, but be intrigued. So, this is why the Grand Duelist was missing from her matches,"** Ahri said. Naruto didn't respond to her words. Ahri didn't need him to. Her mind had been filled with his memories and she was sure her memories had been filled in him. Yet, Ahri felt something odd about Naruto. There was something here that she had never felt before. The way his power wrapped around her body was unlike anything she had remembered before. Ahri felt like…she was this young man and Naruto was…her. Yes, it was confusing, but Ahri didn't know how to explain it.

Ahri glanced up at Kushimaru and smiled. **"I bothered coming here. Please, entertain me,"** Ahri said. Kushimaru seethed and so did Jinpachi. Ahri's golden eyes glossed over Kushimaru before she dashed for her body. Ahri quickly dashed after him. Meanwhile, Naruto kicked Jinpachi back and his light aura filled him even more. Jinpachi grabbed his Shibuki. Naruto's face tightened and he dashed for Jinpachi.

Kushimaru threw his blade at Ahri. The wires of from the Nuibari sprawled through the air. Ahri watched the blade with her eyes, but she turned back to Kushimaru and she watched him race for her. "Careful! Those wires hurt, bitch!" Kushimaru exclaimed. Ahri watched the wires fall in such a way that one of them sliced a part of her clothing. Ahri frowned for a moment, but then a smirk filled her lips. She suddenly dashed left and right dodging the falling the wires as they came. Kushimaru let out a punch, but Ahri quickly blocked it. Kushimaru watched her then move to the side dodging another wire. Ahri quickly kicked her feet which threw Kushimaru off-balance, but he quickly righted himself. Kushimaru grabbed a kunai and threw it at the fox woman.

Ahri effortlessly bent her back to dodge the knife-like weapon. **"Hmmm, so you like to throw things? Well, I like to throw things too,"** Ahri said. Surprise was on Kushimaru's face as Ahri grabbed his leg. Kushimaru quickly watched eight wisps of bright fire surround Ahri's visage. Kushimaru gasped before he backflipped away. Ahri swung her arm and the flames scattered themselves before they fired at Kushimaru's location.

" **Kitsuhi (Fox Fires),"** Ahri called as the flames slammed on the ground. Kushimaru backpedaled as fast as he could with surprise in his eyes. The fires exploded on the ground incinerating all that they touched. Kushimaru pulled his Nuibari back to him while Ahri sent flame after flame at him. Kushimaru landed on one of the rooftops. He wanted just a second to catch his breath.

"Kushimaru! Behind you, you idiot!" Jinpachi shouted. Kushimaru turned around fast enough to give himself a whiplash and he saw Naruto behind him. What the fuck? When did the brat leave Jinpachi to focus on him?! Kushimaru couldn't believe this! Naruto turned his body and kicked Kushimaru forward. Kushimaru gave a grunt of pain, but he noticed what Naruto had kicked him to. Ahri smiled when Kushimaru flew to the fox fire she had been sending his way. Kushimaru cursed before he threw his Nuibari. The wires pulled him away out of range of the fireball. Ahri seemed displeased, but she didn't let it set her back.

Kushimaru landed on the ground while Naruto landed next to Ahri. **"Ahri, go."** Naruto said. Ahri couldn't resist the lick of her lips when she shot forward. Kushimaru and Jinpachi saw the gap between them and Ahri lessen. Ahri quickly force both of her palms into Jinpachi's face. Jinpachi saw the moving coming and blocked with his arms, however the force had pushed him back if only slightly. Kushimaru turned to Ahri. Why? Why couldn't they sense her?! Why wasn't their chakra working? They hadn't used up that much chakra in their little…combat with Naruto prior to this. So why did everything feel like it was out of their capabilities to do it?

Kushimaru glanced back to Naruto and he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. Naruto glared at Kushimaru and Kushimaru's mouth slowly opened wider and wider behind his mask. No, no way was that fuckin' scientist correct. That wasn't possible! Kushimaru refused to believe it. Naruto…couldn't possibly negate chakra.

" _Hmm? You want to know about my findings on Naruto-san? Why, Kushimaru I never figured you for the inquisitive type. Especially for a mere genin," Amachi said with a small smile on his face. Kushimaru leaned against the wall and didn't rise to the doctor's words. Kushimaru merely took a step forward into Amachi's facility. He never liked being in here. Kushimaru didn't know why, but all this shit in here which wasn't really being put to use for their cause just made him angry._

" _I also don't think you would express interest in a mere genin if you just wanted to experiment. We could have just given you one of our troops. Now stop dancing around the issue and fuckin' tell me what you found," Kushimaru ordered. Amachi relented with a nod of his head. He spun on his chair towards one of the folders in his cabinet. He pulled it out and handed it to Kushimaru._

" _I have looked it over so many times that my eyes hurt and yet I still cannot comprehend it. Kushimaru, I have tested multiple chakra algorithms to his chakra as well as conducted some experience on the residue that I obtained. Every chakra sample I pleased near his chakra…was destroyed. It didn't matter how dense or how refined the chakra was. It never lasted more than about fifteen minutes near his chakra. Do you know what this means? Uzumaki Naruto, if he is capable of controlling this chakra, he could literally become the end or rebirth of shinobi civilization," Amachi said. Kushimaru raised an eyebrow and he looked over the notes, but it all looked like a piece of gibberish._

" _Uzumaki Naruto, single-handedly, has the power to negate any and all chakra around him. This means…no ninjutsu, no genjutsu, even special taijutsu would be impossible to perform. It…It's not like a kekkai genkai because there is nothing like it and it doesn't have much to do with his body or his mysterious family background. Kushimaru…you should kill that brat or you might come to regret it later," Amachi said. Kushimaru snorted and threw the folder on the table._

Kushimaru snapped out of his stupor just in time to see Naruto's scaled claws flash past his mask. Despite this miss, Naruto's eyes stayed on Kushimaru. Naruto passed Kushimaru, but Kushimaru wasn't allowed to drop his guard. He jumped over a swipe of one of Ahri's tails. Ahri gave Kushimaru a wink before she grabbed Naruto's arm. Ahri threw Naruto into the air after Jinpachi. Ahri then turned back to Kushimaru. Kushimaru watched as over ten fox fires surrounded her form. Her ears twitched when Kushimaru ran straight at her. Ahri jumped back and skipped across the ground. Kushimaru stabbed the Nuibari into the ground. He hopped over Ahri and her eyes saw the lining of wire explode from the air. However, Ahri soon watched the wire ignite in fire.

Kushimaru smirked. "Even without chakra. I'm not that weak!" Kushimaru replied. The flaming wires surrounded Ahri's form. Kushimaru crossed his arms and the wires quickly moved to wrap around her. Ahri quickly sucked in her legs and lowered her back to the ground. She leaned down as hard as she could. She held out her hand.

" **It seems you need to be taught a lesson in humility first,"** Ahri said. Kushimaru watched energy from every deceased person around them culminated into a large ball of pure energy. The energy kept gathering and gathering making her ball larger and larger. Ahri leaned forward and dashed forward. The flames from the wires sliced her cheek, but she was undeterred by that wound. Her clothes sliced from each fallen wire of flame, but Ahri kept dashing and dashing. She dashed left, right, up, down, and she spun in circles. Kushimaru watched her, but he couldn't move from his spot. He had to keep the wires falling. Kushimaru widened his eyes before he tried t move the wires even faster. The wires clashed against each other. Flames bashed against each other in Ahri's vision, yet Ahri could see it. She could see the path and though she was inconvenienced by all this moving this was hardly out of her comfort zone.

Ahri jumped over one of the wires which scratched the ground and she ducked under one that flew over her head. Ahri held out her hand and Kushimaru saw the massive ball of energy aimed right for his face. Kushimaru slid his body to the ground sacrificing the burning wires and their momentum. Kushimaru wheezed and he saw that Ahri dashed past him. She hurried the ball into the air. Kushimaru saw where the ball was going. No, she hadn't been aiming for him! She had been aiming for…

Naruto flew through the air towards Jinpachi. "BRING IT ON BRAT! YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF YOU! I BEAT PEOPLE MORE SKILLED THAT YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Jinpachi hollered at the top of his lungs. Naruto's eyes oozed focus and determination. Jinpachi grabbed the Shibuki and swung it at Naruto's body. The bright aura of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki fired as Naruto spun his body. Naruto landed on top of the blade and kicked Jinpachi in the face. Jinpachi coughed out blood while Naruto landed on the ground. Naruto then dashed forward. Naruto tightened his fist and inhaled deep.

Naruto slammed his fist into Jinpachi's stomach. Jinpachi doubled over in pain before Naruto brought his other fist back. He then slammed Jinpachi in the fact with so much force that the ground cracked from the residue of light released from Naruto's body. **"You have insulted my name. You have insulted my lineage! You have embarrassed and disgraced what is mine! You will understand your place, insect! I RULE OVER ALL YOU WALK ON!"** Naruto shouted with an air of finality as he swung his fists left and right on Jinpachi's face. The speed of Naruto's arms was a mere blur to anyone watching. The ground cracked and smashed beneath Naruto's power as gobs and gobs of Jinpachi's blood spilled from his mouth. Naruto punched his face, his chest, his stomach, and any other area he could find.

" **UNDERSTAND YOUR PLACE!"** Naruto hollered and slammed Jinpachi into the ground. Jinpachi rasped for air and he shivered against the dirt. Dust and dirt filled his mouth in combination with his blood. Naruto stood over Jinpachi and he held his fist into the air. Jinpachi quickly grabbed his blade and Naruto saw the explosion tags right in front of his face. Jinpachi cackled manically.

"BURN BRAT!" Jinpachi shouted as the tags exploded in Naruto's face. Yes, this was point-blank range. No matter how much power the brat had accumulated he had to have had his head blown clean off. Jinpachi wouldn't die here! I would not lose to this brat right here! Jinpachi was going go rule Kirigakure. He was going to rule The Five Elemental Nations. HE WAS GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!

A hand blasted past the fire and the smoke and grabbed Jinpachi's face. Jinpachi was stunned to silence as Naruto's eyes brightened. His claws tightened and he bashed Jinpachi into the ground over and over. The explosion on his face did nothing to him as Naruto's claws bled into Jinpachi's face. Jinpachi suddenly screamed as he grabbed Naruto's arm in any and all attempts to remove him, but Naruto's grip was like a vice. It refused to be removed and Naruto bashed Jinpachi over, and over, and over into the lands that he tormented, that he tortured, that he attempted to concern. He slammed Jinpachi into the lands stained with the blood of innocents. Jinpachi coughed while Naruto held out his hand. Naruto caught the ball of pure energy that Ahri had thrown to him.

" **Before you die, remember that YOU COULD NOT DEFEAT A DRAGON! HIGIMAN KY** **Ū (LIGHT SPHERE OF DECEPTION),"** Naruto rolled and he slammed the ball of energy into Jinpachi's chest. Jinpachi cried as Naruto pressed the ball further and further into the ground. The ground trembled as Naruto dug Jinpachi further and further down. Naruto roared to the heavens as the elements of the storm, the light of the moon, and the light of the sun powered his orb. Naruto threw the ball and Jinpachi slammed into the earth below. A massive hole in the village was his tomb as the orb exploded in a sheer volume of light. Ahri covered her eyes, Kushimaru was quickly blinded by the act and the rebels still in the vicinity of the village were blown away and the survivors who had been led away by Ao watched the light cover all. Everyone shielded their eyes from this light.

The light slowly faded away and Naruto came from the massive sinkhole, blood etched into his right arm. Naruto swiped the blood away and he walked towards a screaming Kushimaru who had been blinded by the light. Naruto turned to Ahri and she merely gave him a smile. She stayed to the side. Naruto turned back to Kushimaru. Naruto grabbed Kushimaru's mask and tore it off his face. Naruto stared at Kushimaru for a moment before he smacked him across the face. Kushimaru's face hit the ground. "You. You're just a fuckin' brat. You…you can't defeat us! A genin shouldn't be able to fight against two jonin!" Kushimaru stuttered. Naruto didn't reply.

Naruto kicked Kushimaru in the chest and Kushimaru rolled over. Kushimaru laid with his arms sprawled out. Naruto mercilessly stepped on Kushimaru's left arm, breaking it and causing Kushimaru to scream in pain. Naruto stepped over Kushimaru's body. He walked towards the Nuibari. Naruto picked up the handle and recalled the wires. Naruto turned back to Kushimaru and he stabbed Kushimaru's legs. Kushimaru panted and Naruto pulled Kushimaru to his face. **"Do you hear it? I hear it. I have commanded it. You will not come before me again. I never want to see your presence again. It was a fatal lesson for you, but hopefully you have learned…you do not want to upset me,"** Naruto said. Kushimaru stared into his eyes and his ears picked up on the sound of utter death and destruction. Kushimaru heard the roar of the waves crashing across the lands of Kirigakure. Naruto and Ahri stared at the massively built wave. The lightning and thunder in the sky signaled its presence. It was so large they could not see it's point of height. It was coming for Kirigakure. It was…the final arbiter for the village.

Naruto stood up and walked away, the Nuibari in his arms. Ahri stared down at Kushimaru and then she walked after Naruto. Both left Kushimaru there ranting and raving like mad lunatic who refused to accept his fate. Kushimaru screamed at the top of his lungs, but Naruto and Ahri didn't care as they walked off.

"AH! What the hell is that?! Run for your life! We have to get away! Keep them here! Don't let them escape! We will sacrifice our lives for the village! For Kirigakure!" Naruto didn't remember who said what. He could still hear fighting, but his vision was so blurry. The light of the moon and the sun slowly faded away and the ferocity of the calamities lessened if only slightly. The aura which surrounded Naruto and Ahri's body faded.

"I'm…so tired," Naruto said as he dropped to his knees. Naruto fell to the ground and panted. Everything in his body was screaming at him. Naruto heard a body drop next to him and he saw Ahri panting. Her eyes fluttered and Naruto couldn't say he was any better. Naruto didn't recall a whole lot, but he recalled voicing to anyone for help and here she was. A woman who answered his reckless and self-sacrificing cause.

"Why did you come? You knew it was going to end up like this," Naruto said. Ahri slowly opened her eyes and stared into his bright blue eyes. She sighed and she tried to get up, but all energy had left her body. She then smiled.

"Well now, how could I turn down someone who asked me for help in such earnest? Just so you know, I don't typically do this kind of thing…but…you…seemed...just like…me," Ahri said before she fell unconscious. Naruto closed his eyes and his head rested on the dirt. His consciousness slipped away as well. Neither heard a woman cry Naruto's name. They were too far gone.

Yozora saw Naruto and the mysterious woman. "Naruto! Naruto! Wake up! Naruto?" Yozora asked. She had seen everything. She had been writing so much that she wondered if her hands were going to cramp, but now Naruto and this woman were in front of her and…Yozora saw the massive wave appearing over the village. Yozora suddenly grew fearful and grabbed Naruto. Yozora also tried to grab Ahri, but Naruto on his own was heavy. Yozora cursed as she stared at the massive wave. Yozora glanced back to Naruto and Ahri. She then closed her eyes and…stopped waiting.

"Rest Naruto, you've earned it," Yozora said as Naruto slept on her lap.

The rebels watched in utter fear and those of Kirigakure who volunteered to send their lives to hell watched as the massive wave crashed into Kirigakure. Buildings were blasted away and the flames of the village were quickly being extinguished. Those at the top of the hill gave silent prayers or shouts of joy when they saw the wave flood Kirigakure. Cries and screams filled Kirigakure as far as anyone could see. The flames which had burned for over two hours fanned out instantly under the pressure of the water. Rebels and Kirigakure shinobi alike were swept away into its depths. Nothing was safe from its wrath. The Mizukage Residence was drowned as well. The fires of war and the heat of battle were washed away entirely.

Kushimaru watched the incoming wave of water. He still couldn't move his arms and legs. Kushimaru stared up at the sky and he suddenly started laughing. Kushimaru laughed and he laughed hard! Kushimaru cackled at the top of his aching body and lungs as the tide crashed over him and the hole where Jinpachi had been buried under.

The waves traveled and swam through the course of Kirigakure. Yozora watched the incoming water. She glanced down at Naruto still resting on her lap. She smiled while Ahri laid unconscious to the side. Yozora closed her eyes. _"Sorry, Kakashi…I guess I wasn't as alright as I thought,"_ Yozora said and the waves ruthlessly crashed over all three of them. However, before they were swept away Yozora felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Hold on to me! I have to keep going at this speed if we have any hope of surviving through this!" Yozora opened her eyes as she saw the waves of the water ride through the village. She looked up and she gasped when she saw a fish-like young girl holding all three of them. Yozora clutched Naruto's body while the girl held Ahri.

Isaribi had just made it in time to catch the wave before it had come to Kirigakure. The water had revitalized her body allowing her to access her Kaima form. It had been such a close call, but it had been well worth it. Isaribi swam at the forefront of the way to keep up. Usually anyone would have been crushed by the amount of pressure from the wave, but if Isaribi matched the wave's speed with her own then she should be able to cushion the water for anyone she grabbed. It was a tall order especially with how she had to use her chakra to neutralize the pressure of the water _while_ it was moving, it had to be done. Now she had a woman carrying Naruto in her arms and another woman that she couldn't identify, but she didn't have time to think she just grabbed.

As the wave road through Kirigakure, Yozora coughed into the water. She held her breath as much as she could while Isaribi swam them as fast, yet safely as she could. Isaribi's eyes glanced up to the hills. If the wave continued its current course then it was possible she could make that. Isaribi gripped Yozora's shoulder. Yozora turned her head upwards to Isaribi. "Hang onto him! It's going to be a bumpy ride from here on out!" Isaribi warned. Yozora kept Naruto had hard as she could as Isaribi's eyes zoned in on the hills just a couple miles past.

-x-

Ao breathed a regretful sigh as he watched his home wash away by the tide. He saw some of the other crowds of people either mourning or praying for those departed. Ao walked off from them. He noticed Sasuke leaning against a tree stump, Sakura rested next to him. Sasuke had his head in his hands. Ao didn't offer any words. He didn't know what he could say. "Ao-san," Kakashi called. Ao and Sasuke glanced over to see Kakashi climbing the hill with Mei in his arms. Ao was surprised at this and quickly ran over.

"How is she?" Ao asked. She looked much worse for wear. Yet she seemed to be sleeping comfortably. Kakashi didn't know how to answer that question before he took Mei and rested her next to Sakura. Kakashi stared back at the sunken Kirigakure along with Ao. Ao's face fell.

"Yozora-san?" Ao asked. Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head. Sasuke clenched his fists and Ao released another tired breath. He nodded though it was a very solemn one. Ao could see no rebel and no ally that he had been fighting with or against. Everything was just buried beneath the waters that formed Kirigakure. Ao dropped to his knees. All of this…was thanks to Uzumaki Naruto. Kirigakure was sunken beneath water, but…there were still people who could call it home if they rebuilt it. _"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto-san,"_ Ao said in his thoughts.

The water rumbled for a moment. Kakashi and Ao took a step back as the water bashed against the hills. A crash came from the seas. Sasuke looked up and so did Kakashi. Ao widened his eyes as they saw Isaribi flying through the air. "Coming in hot!" Isaribi called with Yozora looking at the ground in awe. Ao, Sasuke and Kakashi saw Isaribi land with a groan. Isaribi dropped Ahri and the Nuibari. Yozora and Naruto lightly rolled on the grass.

"Isaribi-san, Yozora-san!" Ao called. He ran down to them. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he didn't stay still either. Hell, even Sasuke got up and ran for the washed-up group. Isaribi coughed as she laid her back on the grass with a bright grin on her face. She turned to Ao who glanced at her. Isaribi gave him an affirmative nod and closed her eyes.

Kakashi, Ao and Sasuke turned to Yozora. "Are you alright, Yozora?" Kakashi asked. Yozora turned to him and placed a finger to her lips for silence. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He, Ao and Sasuke looked over her shoulder and they saw Naruto…silently sleeping on her lap. Yozora brushed a finger through his hair. Kakashi's eye softened and Ao gave a proud smile. Sasuke snorted, but the smirk on his face wasn't going to leave any time soon. Everyone watched as Naruto's chest rose and fell. Everything was gone.

"Mission: success, Naruto-san. The war…is over," Yozora said. Yozora knew Naruto didn't hear her, but that didn't matter. Naruto had done so much more than anyone could have anticipated. It was…finished.

* * *

 _ **KG: (wheeze) (wheeze (wheeze) f-finally done. So…so tired. Must sleep.**_

 _ **Wifey: It's morning though!**_

 _ **KG:….**_

 _ **Wifey: Sigh, idiot. Well, I suppose we can finally say that for both us and you guys, the arc is over. So, if this took so long. We have been busy lately and the holiday seasons are approaching again. So, we got Worlds to watch and we have assignments to be completed.**_

 _ **KG: Zzzzzzzz.**_

 _ **Wifey: And this idiot stayed up too long, but he'll suffer tomorrow. Yes, we also know Ahri is a mage for League of Legends (duh) and mages aren't known for their…melee combat, but please understand if we try to not use the actual game logic for the story-telling of Runeterra and this crossover.**_

 _ **Wifey: Anyway, I'm going to be the good wife, for once, and let this idiot rest. That's all folks, thank you for reading so far. Stay Breezy, Protect what's important to you, review and…sigh, send him a cream soda. I guess he's earned it. But I am not respecting a soda bottle! I don't care what anyone says!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**KG: Ugh, I have such a headache. Too much drinking today!**_

 _ **Wifey: New Years is over you imbecile! What were you drinking anyway?**_

 _ **KG: I tried Cherry Root Beer soda. Wooo, it's so HIGH!**_

 _ **Wifey: What?**_

 _ **KG: BANZAI!**_

 _ **Wifey: I'm filing for divorce!**_

 _ **KG: WOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Ashes of Time by Audiomachine**_

 _ **Quote: "**_ _ **A person must find the courage to live a complete and full life. We learn to live when we stop being afraid and by engaging in critical analysis of our own thoughts, motives, emotions, and behavior. A tolerant person who lives without fear extends charity to the entire world. Courage always precedes an act of human grace, which expresses the luminosity of the human soul."**_ _ **By**_ _ **Kilroy J. Oldster**_ _ **,**_ _ **Dead Toad Scrolls.**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. It was cold again. His entire body was freezing, and he was sure he was breathing heavily. He was gripping something hard and sharp. Wherever he was, it was very windy. It forced his sleepy eyes closed. His body shivered from the cold and the young blonde forced himself to open his eyes. He looked up. He saw a large cliff structure of stone in front of his eyes. Naruto then looked forward. Naruto gasped and his grip nearly slipped when he saw the skeletal remains of at least three unidentifiable bodies staring at him, their mouth agape with shock, horror, and terror. Each one was etched into the side of the cliff. If Naruto had to give them a comparison, then they were clear signs to any climb of the fate that awaited them if they continued in their path.

Keeping his hand on the jutting rock structure, Naruto steadied his breathing. Heh, it was kind of funny. If his memory had served him right, then he had just defeated Kushimaru and Jinpachi. He had then fallen unconscious with Ahri. Truth be told, Naruto was surprised he even somehow made it up here. His body had been killing him before he passed out. Now, his body was just very, very cold. An icy wind blew through his hair and stung his face. His clothes flapped in the wind and the young blonde felt another chill surge through his body. Once the wind settled, Naruto turned around to check his surroundings.

To be honest, he wished he hadn't.

Naruto was on the side of a bottomless mountain, hanging on to the thinnest piece of crevice that he could. His feet were stabbed into the side of the cliff and only now did Naruto notice the pain in his open-toed sandals from the blades of earth that its sharp shapes. Yet, Naruto also couldn't deny that his eyes were solely focused on the sight of the clouds beneath his feet. His lungs felt like they would burst. The air was so thin up here. Granted, Naruto didn't know how high he was, but in his mind, he was definitely high enough. All he could see was a sea of white clouds which covered everything below him.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a calming breath, but that breath turned into a cough when he felt the thin mountain air in his chest. Naruto looked up. His hazy eyes narrowed. He saw no top to this massive monolith of pure rock and ice in front of him. Yet, this icy wind and this cold, Naruto found himself remembering it from the first time he had been here. The muscles in his hands tensed up.

"Mount Targon," Naruto said, sleep still evident in his voice. Naruto couldn't say for sure if he was actually on this mountain or if he was having another dream. Who could figure out the difference anymore? Another blast of wind found Naruto's face and this one seemed to be a bit harsher than the others. It nearly made Naruto's hands slip. The young jinchuuriki stabbed his nails into the rock. It kept him steady. Once the wind settled, he released a pant.

He didn't get it. What could a location have against him? What could a damn piece of elevated earth and rock want with him so badly that it drew him in almost every chance it could get? He did not know the answers to these questions. He contemplated just going down. That could be the easier thing to do than doing anything else. Perhaps he could then find some more safe answers. He supposed that was easy enough.

Naruto leaned up with his body and dropped it down. If he recalled there was a piece of the cliff for him to stand on. He leaned his foot down and the young blonde felt the air slipped out of his lungs and he couldn't resist a yelp from his mouth when he found himself hanging to the mountain with just his hands. Naruto looked down and he saw absolutely no platform for him to stand on. "What? I know it was there. I stepped on it to correct my balance," Naruto said to himself. The cogs in the genin's mind turned for a moment and he then glared up at the mountain in realization. There was no going down from this. The only way you were escaping this mountain and this path was if you died. Either you made it to the top or you died. It was as simple as that.

Naruto sucked in a breath, which still burned his lungs, and pulled himself up allowing his feet to stab into the rocks again. Naruto was sure that someone, somewhere was having a nice time making fun of his current situation. Very well mountain, the blonde young man would play your game for now. So, despite how tired he felt, Naruto started climbing. He grunted as his still growing arms, legs, and muscles worked themselves against the mountain.

He grunted as he pulled himself up to another steep rock formation. He could feel even the smallest stone dig into his skin causing both discomfort and irritation, but he kept moving. He found a stable ledge which turned around a bend of the mountain. He pressed his body against the wall and shuffled himself atop the ledge. All the while he stared at the mountain wall, he passed too many frozen and aged skeletons that had gotten stuck in the ancient mountain's body. Each of their horrified expressions filled the furthest reaches of his mind. They told him to go back. They told him what would happen if he continued this path. Naruto felt like he didn't have THAT many options. He was out in the freezing cold, climbing a mountain with no equipment, this mountain apparently had a sense of humor and rebuffed his attempt to leave. Perhaps this was one of Iruka's…scenarios where you were screwed if you did and screwed if you didn't.

With a huff that nearly took his breath away, Naruto pulled himself up. The frozen rock was very slippery which resulted in Naruto having to really keep his nails in place to keep from slipping. The pain resonated into his mind. He gritted his teeth and the cold air blew away the sweat on his face. If this was some kind of ridiculous prank, Naruto wasn't amused by it. Swinging his body, the blonde made it to the next platform. He fell to his knees and panted lightly. His hair was covered in frost and shards of ice. His hands were stained by the surface of the stones he had used for leverage.

"You did this! You did this to me! Demon of Konoha! You took my life away from me!" a voice shouted. Naruto glanced up and to his surprise, he saw a Kiri nin staring at him with utter hatred in his eyes. Naruto frowned for a moment. No way could Kiri shinobi be here. Well, unless…they had come here with Naruto and if that was the case…

"You…how did you get here? I thought I was the only one climbing this thing. Have you see anything weird going on here?" Naruto asked. Yet, he could feel the killer intent rolling off the shinobi in front of him. Naruto couldn't place it, but the man didn't look ordinary. He almost looked…unnatural in a sense. The way his face contorted and the way his body seemed to have irregular symmetry. Nothing about the man spoke of natural causes at all.

Naruto was surprised by the man's speed when he charged him. He grabbed Naruto by the throat and stuffed him into the frozen snow. "DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT, YOU MURDERER! YOU COULD HAVE FOUND ANOTHER WAY! YOU COULD HAVE BEATEN THEM WITHOUT KILLING OUR PEOPLE! Oh, but let me guess, they weren't your people so you didn't have to care that you were toying with lives. You used the people's passion for our village to drive us to our deaths!" He said.

Naruto found another thing that was odd. This man's strength was…even stronger than Jinpachi's. Given that Naruto had been…very up close with both Kushimaru and Jinpachi, he felt he had a pretty good estimation since he…quite literally got his face pounded into by Kushimaru. He felt no shame in admitting that. So…the fact that this man seemed to have the gripping strength of Jinpachi and Kushimaru…times ten was something Naruto was not dealing with very well.

"Y-Y-You're shinobi! I did what I had to!" Naruto explained. Yet, that only seemed to make the man angrier. He picked up the young jinchuuriki and threw him across the snow. The genin coughed as he dug the snow out of his mouth. Naruto couldn't resist a slight snarl of his own. Naruto made sure to inform everyone! Anyone who was willing to die back in Kirigakure was doing their part to keep the village running! It was what shinobi were supposed to do! Shinobi were supposed to die for their village. The same would have been expected of him if it was Konoha. These people were no different.

He leaned up and stared at the man who had just assaulted him. Naruto breathed out cold air. "I won't get to see my son anymore. I won't get to see him gather the hand of a wonderful woman and continue the line. I won't get to see my daughter grow into a fine woman like her mother. You! You robbed me of all of that! You robbed us of all of that! You…You…YOU SHOULD PAY FOR THIS!" He hollered. His voice forced the ice above them to crack and Naruto covered his head when massive bundles of snow and cracked ice.

"Why didn't you die with us? You made the plan! Why didn't you die with us to protect the village? Was I…just a pawn to you?" Naruto saw the snow under his feet begin to shift. He watched a female kunoichi come out of the blanket of white. He looked at her bruised body and he even saw the traces of blood upon her uniform. Her face was just as disjointed as the man's face. Most likely it had come from the fierce pressure of the waters when it had submerged Kirigakure.

"We're all pawns for our village. I did the best I could! What do you want from me?" Naruto asked. He had worked hard for Kirigakure. He had delivered Mei to them. He had carried her through a literal zone of civil war. He spent days running on less than three hours of sleep steering a ship to get his unorthodox team to Kirigakure. He had to come up with a plan to get them into a compromised Kirigakure and he STILL had to form a plan against the invasion itself. What…what more did he have to give?! Why did everyone have to look to a damn child like him to have the answers?! Why couldn't anyone think of anything on their own?! What Naruto had done wasn't anything special! It was just a damn tactic to keep the village standing!

"We want you to die with us! Die like a true hero!" Naruto quickly shifted into one of his learned taijutsu stances. He watched as countless other shinobi pulled themselves up from the snow. Each one of them seemed even more deformed than the last one. Naruto felt a bead of sweat fall down his face. The cold air smacked him in the face.

"Die with us! Die with us! Die with us! Die with us! Die with us JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR LINEAGE!" They cried as they charged him. Naruto found his body stunned, unwilling to move to his commands. It disobeyed his desires and his wishes. The platform he had once been on looked smaller and smaller as countless bodies clung to him smiling sickly and cruelly. Perhaps for once, Naruto was ashamed that…he didn't fight back. He could only feel the heavy bodies drag him from the mountain and into the darkness of the valleys which laid below. Cursing, Naruto closed his eyes.

He gasped and opened his eyes. It was no longer cold. It was very humid and hot. Hot trails of wind blew against his face. Naruto covered his eyes when sand blew into his eyes. He coughed and noticed a massive scan of sand dunes over his vision. _**"Where would your selfishness lead you?!"**_ a voice asked him. Sweat poured from his face and he looked up at the blistering sun.

" _I…do not know,"_ he thought to himself, but he continued walking. Sand filled his shoes as trudged through the barren desert. Naruto was suddenly aware of how thirsty he felt when he walked. Miles and miles of desert laid in front of him. The sun beat against the back of his body. He took off his shirt, but he never stopped walking.

"Die with us! Die with us! DIE WITH US ACCURSED DRAGON!"

Voice after voice kept him moving. The sand shifted around him. It looked ready to devour him if he stopped in his steps. "I'm not going to die," Naruto replied. He slowly covered his eyes when another blast of wind hit his face, carrying grains of sand. Hot breath escaped his lips, but he didn't stop walking.

Naruto was not aware of time anymore. He wondered how many miles he walked. Yet, the sun did not set. Night did not offer relief for him with its coolness. All he could feel was the burning rage of the sun on his body, yet he did not bear the star any hatred. He couldn't help loving it. How could you love something only when it was good to you? That wasn't fair. "Orphan! Disgrace! Pathetic brat! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT THE SPAWN OF A WHORE AND A BASTARD! THE AIR YOU BREATHE IS AS TOXIC TO ALL LIFE AS IS YOUR WILL! BURN IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

The voices never stepped. For all that he walked, the voices never released him from torment. What…had Naruto done to deserve this? What was happening to him? He just didn't understand. He wished he had some answers, but he didn't know where to start looking. He just leaned his head up and huffed into the blasting wind and the burning sun.

More time passed, and Naruto cursed as he felt his legs twitch. His legs were starting to give on him. He could feel the muscles in his ankle slowly spraining. He could feel the muscles and bones in his tendons working just to not collapse. He wondered if he would actually fall here. However, he looked up and he tried to push the sweat out of his eyes when he saw a massive city. He gasped when he saw massive stone roads and monoliths leading to the city. A massive sun disk laid at the center of its core. Surrounding the disk were two pillars of lovely stone construction. Yet, it looked so empty and lifeless. He watched water flow to and from its canals giving life back to the desert which it had been birthed from.

Naruto trembled and walked to the city, but his legs gave out for a moment. He coughed as he rolled through the sand towards the city and planted his body firmly into the ground. He coughed the essence of the desert from his lips and stood up. He walked to the city. Nothing was there to deter him. It got bigger and bigger, its magnificent radiance and structured obelisks caught his attention.

He walked up to the large city gates. There were no guards. There were no people. There was…nothing. He walked inside. Houses littered the capital and lovely blankets floating from various clothes of silk, satin, and cotton filled the streets. Each building seemed to be molded in honor of the Great Desert which had either the power to drive men mad or grant people the treasures it had buried. Yet, he kept walking.

Not a soul was to be found in the capital. It was void of all life and meaning. Still, he kept walking. He could feel a force guiding him, pushing him, propelling him to its destination. **"Why do you fight?! Why do you care?! The world doesn't need your kind anymore! When we asked for your help you were gone! PEOPLE SHED TEARS OF BLOOD AWAITING YOUR RETURN! WHY DO YOU COME BACK NOW?!"** It screamed. The blonde's ears picked up on a massive crash. He turned around the young jinchuuriki watched as a massive sandstorm threatened to flood the city of sand and gold. However, he didn't find the strength to run. He could only walk. He was so tired. Who was waiting for him? He didn't know of anyone waiting for him. He…was just one person.

He turned corners and entered streets, but once he left the general populace area he noticed a massive temple home fit for an emperor. He walked inside, and Naruto bathed in its coolness. Yet, he didn't stop. He noticed a line of stairs and walked up them. Each step made his feet curse his name when he moved them, but his mind was too far gone. His breath was short, and his sweat stained the stairs. Yet, he kept moving.

He moved, and moved, and moved until he came outside once again. It was there that he noticed an altar of some kind. He didn't know its exact structural origin, but it was washed with what looked to be gold ore. He walked up to the altar and the blonde saw drawings and images of dragons roaming the desert, fire upon their lips as they crushed the landscape. He watched as another pair of dragons fought them thus creating the sand from heat and earth to allow humanity to live in its barren wastefulness. _**"Aren't you tired, young master? Aren't you ready to give up like the rest of your lineage has? After all, no one showed appreciation for what you did. Your name will be forgotten in the annals of history. Yet, what makes you keep going? What do you see in those eyes?"**_ it asked.

He looked up and saw another flight of stairs. They led right to the sun disk. He pushed himself wearily off the altar and fell at the steps. He walked up them. No even his second step in and he felt his leg grabbed. He turned around and noticed a yellow-haired man looking at him, his eyes…eerily similar to his own. "Naruto, keep moving. I'm so sorry for all of this. It's my fault. Find me and I will give you all your answers, but you must endure. Keep enduring. Because…that is what will make you give hope to the hopeless, give strength to the weak, give courage to the frightened, and give love to the hated. Keep…moving," He said a smile on his face before he blew away in sand. Naruto swallowed his dry mouth and walked up the stairs.

" **THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU HERE! LEAVE!"** The voice screeched as Naruto watched the sandstorm cover the city. Yet, he…kept walking. He trudged up the stairs and the sun disk glowed with the power of the sun. Its light shined on him. So many steps and some many torments, but he finally made it and dropped at the final step. His mouth ragged from the pressure and the torment of this trial that the desert had tested of him. He watched the sand rise over the entire capital. It began to cover the steps. He groaned as he urged himself up.

" **WHY DO YOU FIGHT?! WHY DO YOU DECIDE THE LIVES OF MORTAL MEN TO DIE OR TO LIVE?!"**

Naruto raised his hand into the glowing sun and it shined over him in glorious divinity. The sands of the desert covered his body as his hand touched itself into the glowing essence of the sun disk. "Because…no one else will." Naruto replied as the sand covered his vision.

-x-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight beamed on his face and forced his pupils shut for a moment. He could hear the loud beeps of a monitor right next to him. Turning his head, Naruto grunted in a small satisfaction when he felt the sun's rays kiss his cheek. Funny, that bright star seemed to be fueling him more than it previously did. It felt wonderful on his features. He then turned his head around to the noise. He saw an IV strap next to him. Covering his mouth was an oxygen mask which constantly filled his lungs with air. His body was very sore and even moving his arm resulted in a stinging sensation.

Naruto turned his gaze downward and he saw his body adorned with bandages and gauzes. They wrapped his body like he was some kind of unearthed mummy from the ground. It was…slightly uncomfortable and itchy, but it wasn't like Naruto was in any position to do anything about it. He just rested his head on his pillow now aware of a certain weight that had been on his legs. The young blonde genin shifted his eyes downward. His eyes softened when he saw Mei Terumi resting at the foot of his bed. He gave a painful smile.

"You know, you should be in bed too. Stubborn lady," Naruto croaked out. He watched her body rise and fall over his legs. She still looked pale and she looked like she hadn't been eating a whole lot, but at this point, he was just happy that she was even breathing. Naruto shifted in his bed for a moment. This was how many times he had been on that mountain? He couldn't recall, but his features slowly mellowed out. Could he have done better? He knew he should have done better. In his perfect scenario, no one in Kiri died and all the rebel forces would have been dispelled. Again, that was the perfect scenario. Yet, Naruto obviously knew that no scenarios were perfect. He just…didn't know what he could have done better.

Naruto heard the door slowly open. He turned his eyes to the corner of the room. He watched Kakashi, Yozora, and Ao come through the door. Their surprise was so evident that Naruto couldn't resist a small smirk. "Naruto-san, you're awake!" Yozora said excitedly, but softly. He just offered her a slight nod. Their relief was a tad foreign to him if only because he had not known too many people to show happiness over his existence. True, it wasn't like Naruto to dwell on these things previously, but…he was in a hospital room with limited mobility. It wasn't like he was going somewhere. He had things to think about.

"How long have I been out? And, how long has she been here?" Naruto asked gesturing towards the Godaime Mizukage. The others spared her sleeping body a glance and Ao placed a small blanket over her body. Yozora took a set in a chair while Kakashi moved over to the side. Naruto watched them surround him if only for a moment. Kakashi opened the window allowing for warm air to fill Naruto's nose. Everyone could still smell the sea in the air, but that was to be expected.

"Before we get to that, how are you feeling? The available medic nin in Kirigakure tended to you and Mizukage-sama first," Kakashi said. Naruto glanced at his Jonin sensei. It had been quite a while before he could gaze at his assigned teacher again. Kakashi seemed adequately…peaceful with what had transpired even though Naruto had not been very forthcoming with his plans for Kiri's survival.

"Well, I still feel sore if you're asking nicely. Though I don't know if I'll be leaving this bed anytime soon. I also feel very hungry, and thirsty," Naruto remarked. Yozora, feeling a request had been made, reached for a pitcher of water and poured Naruto a cup. She aided him in drinking since he was unable to do so. Ao told him that he would the young man something to eat once their business had been concluded. The genin was fine with that. Kakashi had promised him that they weren't going to take very long.

"Alright Naruto, it was a very…eye-opening battle that you fought in. You've been asleep for at least a week. You had multiple fractures and even some broken bones, but it seems that you're healing up as well as we could have imagined. They believe you will be able to walk by the middle of next week," Kakashi said to him. If Naruto were honest, he would have chuckled mirthlessly because his body sure didn't feel like it would be getting up by next week.

Naruto turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. "I see," Naruto said. He then decided to bring up his second question that he had asked prior to the answer and the young blond almost wished that he hadn't. He saw Yozora hold her head down. Kakashi seemed a tad troubled. Yet, Naruto noticed Ao was the most saddened, and the angriest. The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko watched the prideful man tear his skin with his nails.

"That…actually leads us into our next point, Naruto-san. It seems that Mei-san, under the jurisdiction of Kirigakure, will be executed at the end of next week," Yozora said. Kakashi lowered his gaze to the ground. Ao bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, but everyone was surprised when they saw the look in Naruto's eyes. He was definitely not pleased. Ao, Yozora, and Kakashi felt a bead of sweat drop from their faces. It kept telling them that what they had seen was no accident. Naruto had truly done all of those miraculous things back in Kiri.

They saw the clouds darken in the sky. Naruto's eyes rapidly changed from blue to a bright silver color. His bedsheets flapped in the air from his unrestrained power. "Explain. **Now!"** Naruto ordered, a voice full of regality and authority escaping his lips. The others took one more glance outside and they saw a massive rainfall overcoming the remnants of what could be Kirigakure. Lightning flashed through the sky.

"Naruto-san, please calm down. You'll…wake Mei-san," Yozora pleaded. Everyone in the room knew what she was trying to do, even Naruto. He glanced down at the sleeping Mizukage. She had the most peaceful smile on her face. Soon enough, the lightning dispersed and the rain lessened, however, it didn't stop. The power which surrounded Naruto vanished away, but the majestic allure of his silver eyes never faded.

"Naruto-san, we all know what has likely happened to Mei-san. We can't even begin to imagine the cruelty that was inflicted on her. It made some of the medic-nin uneasy about the diagnosis being given to her. Insomnia, fatal chakra exhaustion, fits of rage, anxiety, malnourishment, unstable bouts of fears, and she's very…sensitive to anyone. Naruto-san, I don't think we need to tell you this, but Mei-san…broke," Yozora said. Naruto's eyes softened and he turned to Mei. He saw the bright smile she wore.

"Naruto," The young man in question glanced up and stared into his sensei's eyes. "She divulged Kirigakure's innermost secrets to the enemy. It was why the war lasted as long as it did. The rebels were almost fully in control of the situation. If it wasn't for them slipping and asking Konoha for aid then this land would already be in the rebel's hands. Naruto, do you know what it means when the nation's leader breaks?" Kakashi asked and Naruto didn't feel like answering. A thousand scenarios ran through his head and none of them were good.

The Kage was the symbol of the village. The Kage was the strongest shinobi that rested in the walls of the nation. If that symbol faded…then who could the people turn to? No one wanted to follow a leader who couldn't withstand adversity. Yes, they didn't blame her, but…they couldn't trust her. Truth be told, as harsh as it was, if Naruto didn't understand Mei, then he probably would have agreed with their decision and that made him angry. He wondered why this was happening. He did not have the answers to why he suddenly shifted perspectives, but…he would not allow this to stand. Still, that did not sate all of Naruto's curiosity.

"Why are you all telling me this? Is it so you think I will watch helplessly as she is taken away from me? Get to the point," Naruto ordered. None of the adults could retain their speech enough to correct him. Yozora, Kakashi, and Naruto watched Ao drop to his knees with his head to the floor. Naruto's gaze tightened. He only just continued to stare at Ao.

"Please take Mei-sama back with you to Konoha. I cannot, in good conscience, condemn her for what has happened. How…How many could not break under such circumstances? I do not know the answer to that question, but I will not watch the Godaime Mizukage, the one who was beloved by her people, killed in front of everyone. After what people have been through, I…do not want there to be more loss and hopelessness. I understand what I am asking you, but...Mei-sama trusts only you, Naruto-san. You are the only one I can ask. Please, grant Kirigakure this wish." Ao replied his head to the ground still.

Naruto stared at Ao for a very long time. He was thinking so much. One didn't just sneak a Kage into another village. A Kage was a nationwide icon. There was no way she wouldn't be unrecognizable if people saw her, but if she didn't leave then she would die and right now, Naruto was not fit enough to protect her. He then turned to Kakashi. "Where are Sakura and Sasuke?" he asked.

His sensei was a little thrown off by the question but cleared his throat. "They are outside assisting in the relief effort. Sakura's a little shaken up by what happened, but I suppose that's understandable. She's…holding up. Sasuke's…been training. I think he's coming to terms with his first war. I believe your friend, Isaribi-san, has been speaking with him about training. Why do you ask?" Kakashi said. Naruto closed his eyes and then he looked at Mei. He strangely found himself fond of her. She just slept so peacefully, and innocently. She was like his own child…that was older than him. Yeah, that.

"I don't think I can carry Mei like I did last time so I'll need some help. I'll have to speak with them later," Naruto said. Ao widened his eyes as did Kakashi and Yozora. They just watched and heard Naruto groan as he leaned up and forward. He brushed a bandaged hand through Mei's hair. Yes, he would make sure that she never lost that smile. If those Kiri shinobi who died for his plan were unhappy then that was their own problem. Naruto would not apologize for this. The others just settled for smiling. They didn't know why, but Naruto seemed so radiant at that point. The rain stopped and the clouds parted to allow the sun to come forth.

The long week had weighed on Naruto, but he had managed some movement that led to light walking at the start of the next week. It was a first time for Naruto to be outside. The remnants of Kirigakure had moved marginally away from the village, but Naruto could still see the aftereffects of the flooding. It would probably be another couple of weeks before all the water receded. In the meantime, Mei seemed to stick to Naruto like glue. Wherever he went, she went and Naruto found it rather adorable than irritating. He had managed to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Isaribi with Sakura being in a tearful, but delightful mood at seeing her teammate among the living. Sasuke just made some casual grunts, but Naruto could feel the Uchiha was pleased as well. Isaribi merely gave Naruto a knowing smirk. Naruto was sure Isaribi would be returning with him as well.

Still, throughout the week, Naruto could feel the air growing tenser and tenser among the remnant of Kiri. People look at Mei oddly and Naruto didn't like it. Some looked at her with pity, others with anger, and some select few with sorrow. Yet, she continued to smile to Naruto for reasons that he could not ascertain. Luckily, Naruto had Sasuke and Sakura with him. By their own words, Kakashi had literally pushed them into the ground after Naruto's apparent death so they were confident they could at least…disarm civilians of all things. Still, even as the week slowly drew to a close Naruto never forgot someone else. He never forgot the one he had called to. She had always been in his thoughts.

Naruto managed to find some time away from Kirigakure, Mei, and his team. He had wandered about a mile or two outside of where the settlement was. He moved between vibrant, green trees and mossy overgrowth. His eyes narrowed when he saw the body of a bandit on the ground. He walked over it and not long after that did he find the body of five other bandits. Two males and three females littered the ground. Yet, Naruto hardly paid them any mind. He knew they had long since passed into the realm of the Shinigami. Still, he wished she had been a little more…discreet about it. Then again, he wondered if he were thinking about the wrong person.

Naruto heard the trees above him shift. There was no wind today so there was no need for them to rustle. He glanced up. "I take it you had your fun with them?" Naruto asked. His answer was a light, feminine chuckle. He then heard a hard body drop behind him. He was hardly worried when he saw nine tails flow across his view. Blue eyes stared into Yellow ones as Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon fox which nearly destroyed Konoha twelve years ago, stood before Ahri, the Nine-tailed fox or as her epithet described her. One might think this was a horrible twist to a story gone wrong.

He noticed how dirty and unkempt her clothes looked. No doubt she had been hiding out here from the villagers. Naruto had a feeling his team would be asking about her when they saw her, but he wasn't going to leave her out here. Truth be told, he didn't know why she preferred the…predatorial way of dealing with her targets. Perhaps it was because of her, how did they call it, Vastayan…heritage as a fox, but Naruto could hardly say it wasn't a natural occurrence. "You know, there is nothing keeping me from doing the same to you," she said, a voice of melody flew from her mouth. He merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure you have enough magic back to do that? Or is the essence you got from those bandits just enough to sustain that form of yours?" Naruto asked. Ahri continued to look at him and it wasn't long before her eyes softened and a playful smile began to spread across her lips. She turned around and Naruto watched her sensual body move. Her tails busied themselves floating in the air around her. If Naruto were honest, his eyes lingered on her more than they probably should have. She turned around and he didn't know why he took his eyes off her.

"I suppose you're right. How strange, I feel like I'm not getting all of my magic back. I would usually need just one person to last a month, but I wonder if it's the fact that your world doesn't have too many people with what I require within them. A lot of my power was used in that fight, but I suppose I can't bring myself to regret it. I did manage to meet someone interesting after all. He even managed to call out to me through the vastness of the cosmos. I can't say this has ever happened to me before. It's strange when I was near you before I felt a massive amount of magical energy fluctuating around you. Now, I barely feel anything. Why is that?" Ahri asked.

Naruto rose an eyebrow. She felt…the power of magic from Runeterra around him? Naruto had no idea why she felt that way. He had never been to Runeterra and he most certainly didn't know of the existence of magic before even meeting with the other handful of residents from that world. "Any guess you have would be as good as mine. I'm still trying to figure out why I acted that way. I'm not optimistic enough to think that was normal. I've been having weird dreams, voices in my head, and odd changes to my body. I couldn't begin to explain that. However, another question in my head is why you're all the way out here by yourself," Naruto said. Perhaps if he had thought about it, and the medicinal drugs not in his system, then the answer might have been obvious.

His question seemed to amuse Ahri for a moment. He watched her jump into one of the tree branches and swing herself up and down. Her beautiful, black hair swung with her body before she sailed through the air and landed in front of him. "On Runeterra, my appearance isn't all that unusual, but I'm sure we both know I wouldn't be accepted by any of the populace…," Ahri said, her voice trailing off when she looked at Naruto. He watched her trace a finger on his stomach right where his seal resided.

"…especially given the life that you have endured. Humans, how frail to discredit what is beyond their understanding, but I suppose that brings a certain…charm to them. Remember, I saw all of your life. I have been called many things, but 'demon' was not one of them. In addition, I'm not to keen to fully integrate myself into such a hostile society. That headband of yours marks your allegiance to your village. I don't understand why you would ally yourself with a place that has caused you suffering. It's not something I would do," she replied to him. Her eyes lingered on his form for a moment before she turned around. She began to walk off.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. Ahri gave pause. There was that magic again. She turned her head and she saw just the faintest glimpses of the power which had covered both her and the blonde in their battle for the future of Kirigakure. His eyes slowly opened and Ahri's face must have shown surprise because she couldn't hold her gaze with those amazing silver eyes of his that commanded attention. She couldn't believe she had broken her gaze to look at the ground. "You're right. I don't protect Konoha out of our philosophical…Will of Fire that my Hokage told me about. I don't have that many people I enjoy seeing in Konoha. However, the point still stands that I have people in Konoha who I like. They live there and I will protect the place where they live. I don't expect you to do the same. You've done enough for me as it is. However, I cannot in good conscience leave you out here. You still haven't received any help when you got injured," Naruto said.

It was at this point that the fox woman looked over her body. He wasn't wrong in that regard. She still felt very tired and she was sure that some of her wounds were still open. The bandits that she had captured were not as easy as she would like to have boasted. It was obvious that the natural skill level of this world was much higher than her previous one. She was sure she could survive her, but the aura was not something she was used to. She also didn't know whether to consider his offer of help an act of pity or an act of interest. She was not above using others' pity for her own needs, but interest would have thrown her for a loop if there was one. "I'll be your responsibility," she remarked.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Naruto returned to her. She rose an eyebrow at him and she turned to face him. The tall woman and the short…ish young man continued to stare at each other. Who knew how much time passed between the both of them. They just continued to look at each other. Her yellow eyes peered into him, but she could find no ounce of his will that would falter. She was actually surprised and she couldn't help finding a bit of intrigue in this. One of her tails swiped at the whisker marks on his cheek which reminded her so much of her own. "I assume I know the answer already, but say I did go with you, how would you like me?" She asked. Ahri didn't deny that she had a little bit of satisfaction at seeing Naruto's face contort in confusion for a moment. She couldn't hide her amusement at his features.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked. Ahri decided to have some form of mercy on her young summoner. Still, she was sure that this was going to set up some interesting revelations down the line. She offered Naruto a light chuckle, something the blonde was a little cautious of, but he couldn't deny that there was something oddly…comforting about that laugh and smile. He just watched her straighten up.

"I assume no tails?" she asked, her tails dancing through the air like a handful of flowers brushing through the air and the wind. The jinchuuriki glanced at the tails for a moment and Ahri gave him a view of each one of them. He watched as the tails either brushed against the ground or wrapped themselves around the woman's body. He now understood the weight of her question and that he had just been messed with. Well, if Ashe could reply, then she would say that Naruto was no stranger to banter.

Walking forward, to Ahri's surprise, Naruto slowly picked up one of the tails from the ground. It felt even softer his bedsheets and pillow. The nine-tailed woman glanced at him and Naruto offered her a confident if knowing smile. Ahri was not used to be put on edge very often and only a couple of people had made her do that, but she might have had to count this as one of those times. She watched him lean over and plant a kiss on one of her tails. Now, what Ahri didn't believe to be common knowledge to most…non-Vastayans was that for some Vastayans who had…flexible appendages, that area could be particularly sensitive when receiving direct stimuli. To be more precise, it was akin to touching the skin of a person. So, forgive the nine-tailed fox of Runeterra if she felt a bit of her pride shatter when a light blush appeared on her cheek.

Naruto smirked before he started to walk away, taking his time over Ahri's handiwork of the bandits. "I'll leave that up to your sole discretion. Though, it would be a bit easier for you and me if you just came without the tails and the ears. We'll be leaving in two days so make sure you're ready to go. We'll be leaving at night," Naruto said. He walked off leaving Ahri without a response. It was perhaps the first time in a while she couldn't give a proper retort to the current situation. She just watched him leave before she turned around and resumed her own devices.

For Naruto, those two days seemed to pass by in a blur of inactivity. He hadn't seen Ahri in those two days and he supposed he was fine with that. He had been confined to bed rest for the remainder of the two days while he was within Kirigakure. Mei continued to stay with him. Sakura and Sasuke checked in on him every few hours giving him a general update on the village's status. Most of the shinobi who had water release techniques had been working tirelessly to funnel the ocean out of the flooded village. Naruto had received a report from Sasuke about a couple of council members, Sasuke wasn't aware of their names, that spoke with Ao outside Naruto's door while the blond had been sleeping. Apparently, they were trying to move Mei into a holding cell early. Ao had argued that Naruto had been the one to save Kiri and their Mizukage so that she might be brought to justice, and Mei, under stressful circumstances, had…formed a psychological bond with Naruto. He pleaded with them to not only see how much pain she likely could have been in but to also remember the Kage that she used to be. He had stated that there would be no harm in allowing her to live her life to the fullest for her last couple of days.

That seemed to appease the council and they left her alone for the coming days, but they had warned Ao that a shinobi guard would look for her the next morning after those two days. She would get her last meal, write out a last request of sorts and then she would die. The seas of Kirigakure would claim their Godaime Mizukage as it had done to the four previous Kage. In the eyes of Kirigakure, that was honorable enough for a traitor of a Kage. Ao had thanked them for their kindness. When he had heard this, Naruto merely lulled the Mei to sleep as she rested on his bruised lap. Yes, it hurt, but Naruto would accept that hurt if it meant she was happy.

The night quickly fell over Kirigakure. Naruto was slowly shaken awake and he opened his eyes to see Kakashi, Sakura, Yozora, and Sasuke waiting for him to open his eyes. "It's time to go, Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto straightened up and pulled the sleep out of his eyes. He quickly nodded and gently awoke Mei. Her eyes opened and she saw the bright, blue eyes of Naruto upon her.

"Come on, Mei. It's time to go. Do you know where we're going, Mei?" Naruto asked. She shook her head at his question, still a little drowsy and disoriented. "Home, Mei. You're coming to live with me now. Do you know why?" Naruto then asked. Mei, for all that she couldn't speak, she still understood what Naruto was implying. Mei was hardly stupid. Far from it. Mei could see the signs as well and she was a Kage. She knew what was waiting for her if she didn't go with him. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, but…she didn't want to die. She didn't want to be separated from him again. Even in death, she probably couldn't have taken it. An eternity of anguish would have awaited her soul. She…she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to live…just a while longer. She didn't want to leave his side just yet.

Everyone saw Mei nod to him. "I swore I would never forsake you, didn't I? Do you trust me, Mei?" Naruto asked. Mei nodded without even a second of thought. Of course, she trusted him. How could she not? After all he had done for her? How could she even think about him doing anything without her benefit in mind? She just continued to nod until tears fell from her eyes. She continued to nod until Naruto stopped her. Team Seven was silent as Mei cried. Mei cried for her weakness in divulging Kirigakure's secrets. Mei cried for her weakness not fight like a true shinobi. Mei cried for Naruto having to risk his life to save her. Mei cried for the people who died to keep her and Kirigakure standing. Mei cried for the happiness that she got while others lost so much in standing next to her Light. Naruto gently brushed a hand through her long hair and he held her as she released all of her frustration into the sheets of his hospital bed.

Naruto would like to have said that getting out of Kirigakure under the cover of night was difficult, but it really wasn't all that hard. Ao had stationed most of the guards and it was easy for Team Seven and Yozora to sign Naruto out of the hospital. That said, Sasuke had to hold Naruto to his feet for a couple of minutes because the drugs that were still in his body had quickly messed with his body. Naruto and Sasuke made a vow to never talk about it. Meanwhile, Kakashi was designated the guider of Mei while Sakura kept the lookout. Naruto had to say that whatever training Kakashi had beat into them, Sasuke and Sakura definitely had an air of trained genin. Well, Sasuke had that, but he had it even more right now.

It wasn't long before Team Seven made it to the shoreline. They were surprised to see Ao with a handful of shinobi. Naruto saw Isaribi on top of a large ship with a captain and crew waiting for them. "Ao told me you might come along," Naruto said. The girl glanced at him for a moment and she then smiled. She slowly nodded and jumped down to the sandy shores. She smiled at him.

"I don't have a reason to stay here anymore. I also don't really have anywhere else to go. I guess you'll just have to put up with me for a little longer," Isaribi said. Naruto smirked and gave her a full nod. Ao then walked up to the group along with a young boy with bright, light-blue hair. The handful of shinobi turned to face Mei. Each person seemed torn to see this happen, but Ao and they bowed to her.

"Mizukage-sama, this is our fault. We were supposed to protect you and we were supposed to help you. Not only have we let you down, but we have let our great nation down as well. You mustn't think yourself responsible for our errors. We will make Kirigakure as great as it once was. I beg of you, please live a great new life. You need not worry about Kirigakure. We're…we're so sorry for our utmost shameful failure!" Ao said. They all bowed on their knees and heads. Mei just closed her eyes and nodded. She…truly loved the citizens of Kirigakure.

Sakura and Isaribi slowly guided Mei into the ship. Yozora and Kakashi followed close behind them. Naruto seemed to be gaining his balance so Sasuke let him walk. Ao quickly walked up to him. "Naruto-san, thank you for all you've done. We cannot express our gratitude, but we hope that…this will let you know that while Kirigakure might not be Konoha's ally, we will forever hold you in immense regard for what you have done. Have a safe trip and do return someday," Ao said holding out a scroll in front of the blonde. Naruto blinked, but he took the scroll.

"I will do that. Thank you, Ao-san. I hope Kirigakure prospers well under your citizenship. Have no worries, I will make sure Mei never faces another terrible event like what has happened here," Naruto proclaimed. Ao closed his eye and he quickly agreed. That…was all they wanted. That…was all Mei Terumi deserved. They all bowed to Naruto one more time before they ushered Naruto onto the ship. Naruto glanced back at Kirigakure. His eyes narrowed for a moment before a smile appeared on his face.

A rustle came from the overgrowth and Naruto noticed Ahri come forward. Yet, he noticed a distinct lack of fox ears and foxtails. She gave a slight smile to him before she found a kunai in front of her face. Ahri frowned. "Who are you? And what are you doing out here?" Ao asked. Naruto sighed. He forgave the man. Emotions were rather high and tense at the moment.

"It's alright, Ao-san. She's with us," Naruto said. Ao glanced back and gave Ahri an apology explaining his reasons. Ahri waved them off and entered the ship. The doors closed behind them and the crew sounded the signal for them all to sail. Ao, and the faithful shinobi of Konoha loyal to Mei watched the ship get smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. Ao sighed with a nod of his head. Yes, everything was as it should have been. Pretty soon, there was nothing for them to see and they dispersed, the will of their Mizukage in their hearts and minds.

-x-

The morning came and Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door. "Come in," Naruto said. Kakashi opened the door allowing Sasuke, Yozora, and Sakura in. It was a surprise that they saw Isaribi and Ahri in the room with Naruto along with the sleeping Mizukage. Her head rested on his lap as the warm sun beamed into the blonde's room. They watched their blonde teammate's right hand run through her long auburn hair. She seemed very peaceful. The group seemed very cautious of the nine-tailed woman for obvious reasons, but Ahri hardly paid them a second glance. She merely looked out the window at the tides of this new land.

Naruto knew what they were in his room for and, honestly, he wished he had more time to prepare some answers, but…he wasn't going to deny his team because they had earned those answers. "Naruto, this might be a bad time, but…we have questions," Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded in agreement with his team leader. He released a tired breath and brushed a hand through his hair. Making sure to get himself into a comfortable position against the wall, he allowed the questions.

"Naruto, I have to know," Kakashi said, pointing towards Ahri. In all likelihood, Naruto supposed that question shouldn't have been a surprise. Everyone glanced towards Ahri. Her tails gently swayed through the air almost mocking their gazes. "Is…she the Kyuubi?" Kakashi continued. No one, but Naruto saw her roll her eyes at this supposed accusation. She seemed like she was now beginning to understand what her blonde summoner had been speaking about with this scrutiny if she just went out like how she was. Truly it was an odd world she had been summoned to. Granted, this didn't make her any less interested.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, gently brushing Mei's hair before he opened his eyes. "No, Kakashi-sensei, she's not the Kyuubi no Yoko. Her name is Ahri. She comes from the same world as Fiora-san. I summoned her during my battle with Kushimaru and Jinpachi," Naruto explained. The group gave her one last glance and to say that Kakashi felt relieved was taking it too lightly, but no one dropped their guard around her. Yozora seemed especially interested.

"How fascinating if you think about it. I don't know whether to call her appearance as Anthropomorphic or Zoomorphic. Plus, I don't sense any malicious chakra radiating from her. I bet she would make an exquisite study," Yozora said, but she watched Ahri glare at her for a moment. Yozora took a slight step back when Ahri gave the group her full attention.

"The 'she' you're referring to has a name, and I would suggest you use it. Also, Naruto, I would suggest you teach your team to not use the word 'experiment' so lightly. I have had enough," Ahri said and she stood to her feet. The others wordlessly watched in awe as her tails vanished and her ears faded with her use of magic. She then walked out of the door, a slam added for emphasis. Everyone was surprised when Mei did not waken. In response, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Amazing tact as always, Yozora-san," Naruto replied. Yozora blushed and glanced at the ground obviously disappointed in her wording. She hadn't meant…that experimenting, but she supposed these people were definitely a lot more sensitive than she had expected. She would have to apologize at a later time. Sometimes Yozora really needed someone to rein in her excitement with the unknown. Nevertheless, the group turned back to Naruto. He waited for their questions.

"How…How did you survive? We thought you were dead when you were taken by the sea chains. Where did you go? How did you get to Kirigakure?" Sakura asked. Seeing Naruto still had her a tad shaken and he doubted that the experience in Kirigakure had helped her out very much in that regard. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki moved his eyes from his team and stared out the window. The clean sea air blew across the room. From her place, Isaribi just watched the team interaction. It was definitely not what she was used to.

So, Naruto told them how he had survived. He told them about meeting Isaribi and Amachi. He told them about her unique powers which Yozora had been able to get an extensive look at. He told them about his time in his cell with Fiora and Mei. He told them how he had escaped and how he had sailed the sea for nearly a week in order to get to Kirigakure. He even told them how he had managed to get the group past Kirigakure security. It was very exhausting to recount those events and the group seemed to notice this on Naruto. Sakura had gotten the blonde something to drink to help him settle his thoughts which he had thanked her for. He then finished his tale with Fiora finding Sasuke and enlisting the Uchiha's help in the plan.

By the end of it, Kakashi was very tempted to go to the Hokage and ask that Naruto be promoted to Chunin just based off those accomplishments. He sailed a sea that he had never been on for nearly a week with less than five hours of rest and with little to no experience in nautical navigation. Plus, he managed to escape a stronghold of three A-rank missing-nin and their army of former Kiri shinobi. In addition to that, and perhaps the most startling one, was the plan he made to thwart the three shinobi and their overtake of Kirigakure. He had not only outthought them, but he had also beaten them in combat. What genin could boast that? Kakashi couldn't. Itachi couldn't. And not even Kakashi's deceased sensei could boast that. Kakashi truly had one hell of a story to tell the Sandaime once they returned.

"Where…did you get that power?" Sasuke asked. Everyone stiffened when they heard the Uchiha speak. Naruto rose an eyebrow. He didn't see frustration in Sasuke's eyes, but he saw an immense curiosity that refused to be sated by normal means. The blonde glanced down at his auburn-haired servant. She gave a warm-hearted smile against the feeling of the covers on his lap. He brushed through her long hair once more. It felt very soft and comforting.

He glanced up at his team. They all seemed to be very eager to listen to him. He was going to have to disappoint them. "I…don't know, Sasuke," Naruto answered honestly. Kakashi, Sakura, Yozora, and even Isaribi looked stunned while Sasuke started to get just a tad angry. Seeing this, Naruto held up his hand. "That is the truth, Sasuke. I really have no idea what I did," Naruto answered. Sasuke's anger quickly simmered.

Yozora sputtered. "You…Y-You don't know? Naruto-san, you were at the center of the most astronomical and environmental event anyone has ever bore witness to. I mean…look at all of this!" Yozora said taking out her notepad. She handed it to him, flipping through some pages. Naruto took the notepad and he glanced at the pictures. He could honestly say that Yozora was not an aspiring artist. He saw some clouds, the moon, the sun and these…circular looking rings in the sky. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a lone figure, he assumed was him, in the center of the drawing with a well of power flowing from him.

"Is this supposed to be me?" Naruto asked. Yozora nodded rather absently, still confused as to how he didn't know what he had done. Sakura leaned in front of him making him just a tad uncomfortable at her proximity. He was thankful that she didn't try to wake Mei up, but Naruto watched as she waved her hands around like an utter imbecile trying to describe what they had all seen.

"Are you kidding? The sun and moon shined at the same time! It was like the end of the world over there. There were several tornadoes around the whole village. We saw some massive rings of light in the sky and then the lights of the moon and sun covered you! How can't you remember that? Lightning was shooting from the sky like a hail of kunai and there were firestorms all over! There were even earthquakes. You destroyed the Kirigakure Monument! You breathed white fire from your mouth too! You were amazing!" Sakura said.

Okay, Naruto remembered those things. Or at least he remembered the fire-breathing thing. He distinctly remembered feeling powerful. He just didn't know why he felt that way or how he had gotten there. He had been so angry at Kushimaru and Jinpachi. He had just been angry with the situation in general. They dared to ruin all of his hard work as well as touch what was his! He just couldn't let it stand. Of course, it was stupid of him to assume that those three had any sense of honor, but…that was his fault. They were shinobi. There was no honor in their profession. Still, that did not excuse them. That did not justify those _**lesser beings from daring to encroach on his territory!**_

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. Naruto released a breath and gently panted. What…were those thoughts? Naruto waved that he was alright and felt the sea air across his forehead. It was very refreshing. Thankfully, no one seemed to have any more question…

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked, pointing to Isaribi. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance for a moment, but he steadied himself. Suddenly, Isaribi was feeling just a bit self-conscious with everyone's gaze on her. Naruto hadn't mentioned her being a large part of the rebel forces for whatever reason and she was very grateful for that.

"She's Isaribi, the one I spoke to you guys about. She's the one who helped us escape from the island. I told her that I could offer her asylum in Konohagakure for her help. It's also thanks to her that Yozora-san, Ahri-san, and myself are even alive currently. That wave would have killed us all if it wasn't for her," Naruto answered. Isaribi took a lot of pride in that even if she had been partially responsible for some of his predicament in the first place. Yet, she received acknowledgments and thanks from his teammates and that was really all she wanted.

"Alright, I guess our interrogation is done. It's…really good to have you back, Naruto, but you're still not fully recovered even if we did sign you out of the hospital. I'm sure you'll be stuck in that bed for a while. Get some rest. I'll send someone to check on you every couple of hours. We'll…discuss the Godaime Mizukage later," Kakashi said. Naruto agreed to that. His teammates filed out of the room and left him alone. It wasn't long before sleep took Naruto and he leaned against his pillow.

It was a pretty long week, but finally, the ship settled onto land. Team Seven along with their newest additions settled on the land. They gave the captain and his crewmates a heartfelt goodbye. Isaribi helped Mei off the ship while Sasuke aided Naruto. Kakashi quickly took point in front of the group. They all then watched when Ahri made her appearance. Her ears and tails were still gone which Naruto was slightly thankful for. He didn't need his team to be on edge around her every time they looked at her.

Yet, Ahri was more than willing to ignore them, instead choosing to fascinate herself the world around her. Anything that moved on their path seemed to catch her eye. She did wander, but she never strayed too far from the group. Naruto couldn't help smiling. It was like watching a child explore the world for the first time. While he walked, Naruto wondered if he would be doing the same thing once he could get to Runeterra.

The group made about another week's worth trip back to Konohagakure. During those nights, no one saw hide nor hair of Ahri, but going off Naruto claimed that it was just best to leave her alone. He placated everyone by telling them that she wouldn't get herself into needless trouble…he hoped. Something that he had found out, unlike the others, he could get a general sense of where Ahri was. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, then he could see what she saw and felt what she felt. He wondered if the ability was reciprocated between them, but he had no way of knowing. He just knew that those days that she was away from the team she had constantly been looking at the moon. Given everything that had happened, Naruto stared at his two favorite planets in the sky as well over the course of the days. How he loved the sun and the moon.

The long week passed by and Team Seven, along with their associates, stood before Konohagakure no Sato. The smiles on everyone's faces was a delight to see. For her, Ahri merely looked down at the massive village from the hillside they all stood on. Such a wide array of structures to describe and ascertain the limits of mankind's creativity and ingenuity. Never could Ahri expect such a place to remain a smoldering pot of flame, death, and despair as Kirigakure had been. The images of the Village Hidden in the Mist still flashed through her eyes. Mankind…truly did like to kill itself, didn't it? No, perhaps that was wrong. All life desired to kill itself in one way or another.

Mei stood at Naruto's side. This…would be her home now. If honesty could be paramount here then, she was very scared. She wondered how Ao was doing. No doubt the rest of the shinobi were looking for her as quickly as they could and she couldn't help the weight of responsibility on her. She could have died like a true Kage and kunoichi, but…she had broken down. The worst of it was that no one blamed her. They still helped her. "It's okay, Mei," Naruto said, calling her attention. She watched him carefully look at her enough to stop the shivering she didn't know she had been doing.

"You swore to follow me anywhere. Leave everything to me," Naruto told her. Even though she couldn't physically do so, if she could speak she doubted that she would be able to. Even now, swells of happiness flurried inside of her. She had a young master to protect her, never abandon her, guide her, and use her. She merely nodded, a smile upon her face. No one said anything, but they all moved into the village.

Team Seven showed their identification while Naruto filled out some temporary passes for Ahri, Mei, and Isaribi. Though he wondered if Ahri even did need one, but he would rather have been safe than sorry. Yet, the task was finished without concern which allowed everyone into Konoha. Once this was done, Ahri took the time to observe the village. Her yellow eyes frowned for a moment. Honestly, if she had not seen through her blonde summoner's memories then she would have thought he was exaggerating about his treatment here. People seemed…very light-hearted here, yet she could see the side glances some people gave Naruto when they took notice of him. She watched the way his eyes pierced the crowd. It was odd, though there was hatred in their eyes and even fear in some of the others, there was no hatred to be found in his own gaze. There was only annoyance and indifference.

Perhaps, Ahri was wise to listen to him about his home. No doubt her tails and ears would have gotten her attacked, perhaps even before she set a foot into the village. From his memories, she could see that these people…were very much like the people in her own world. How much ridicule had her vastayan heritage caused her? Yet...she still desired to be amongst humanity. Perhaps that…made her hypocritical in some areas.

Kakashi paused for a moment and asked Naruto how he was feeling. For the past couple of days, Naruto had been walking without Sasuke's aide and, though his body still felt a tad uncomfortable, he moved with relative ease. Naruto decided that after the debriefing with the Hokage he would make a scheduled appointment to the hospital. Kakashi was pleased to hear that before they continued on their way towards the Hokage Mansion.

It wasn't long before the entire group stood before the Hokage. Hiruzen stared at them. There had definitely been some…extras that he didn't remember leaving with Team Seven. Never mind the fact that the Mizukage of Kirigakure was in front of him currently. He saw the way she seemed to shrink beneath his gaze, confiding in Naruto from behind. Hiruzen couldn't recall a time where he met a woman more frightened of him than right now.

However, a cough from Yozora signaled everything. "Hokage-sama, I would like to claim that special D-rank mission #578ZD12956 has been completed. Upon further review of qualifications, I believe it to be placed under review that this special D-rank mission be regarded with considerable weight and escalated to a special B-rank mission," Yozora said. Everyone found the air in the room grow cold. Hiruzen stared at the team with hard eyes. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and Sasuke didn't fare much better. Isaribi, for once, was happy enough to be in the background along with Kakashi. Ahri merely seemed to be reevaluating the man in front of her. He was definitely a lot more than his age told her he was.

The only reason Hiruzen took a calming breath and lightened his gaze was that he saw Naruto slowly comforting Mei through the ordeal. He seemed hardly affected by the Hokage's powerful gaze, but the woman behind him seemed to be ready to crumble to pieces. He didn't want to see that in his office currently. However, one had to understand what Yozora was asking for. The special D-rank missions were a system that had been implemented by the Nidaime Hokage. They were D-rank missions that, if the Hokage felt the genin team showed remarkable growth or potential of growth, then these missions were made for cultivating those individuals to become a force for the greater Konoha populace. There was a reason most Anbu took at least a special D-C rank mission. For Yozora to ask for this mission to be elevated to a special B-rank mission meant that…this mission had to be put in the public file as an S-rank mission that even a team of elite Anbu would find difficulty in completing.

"Explain. Now," he ordered. All humor gone from Yozora's face, she did just that. Through the entire story, the aged Kage kept making sidelong glances at the blonde he considered to be very close to his own heart. Hiruzen felt his heart go out to the Godaime Mizukage. It sounded like she had definitely had a very trying time. Yet, throughout the story Hiruzen was captivated by Naruto's exploits. The young girl, Isaribi, even told the details of what had happened on the island while the young genin had been captured. No detail was left out and each team member had the opportunity to speak with Yozora finishing off the story.

"Fiora-san went back to her nation having defeated Ameyuri Ringo and Naruto-san passed out after saving Kirigakure by battling Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare," Yozora said. Hiruzen took a moment to collect all of this. A genin had fought two swordsmen of the Mist, and won, but this power they claimed he used, it didn't sound like the Kyuubi's chakra. It sounded like some, dare he say, even more phenomenal than that.

"I can't take all of the credit, Hokage-sama. Had it not been for Ahri, it is a good possibility that I still would have lost," Naruto said which surprised the woman for a moment. Soon all eyes were on her and the Hokage took a look at her. He could tell that she was not natural…in some way. There was an air about her that he couldn't ascertain. There was like a mysterious yet…enticing energy which floated about her. The Sandaime wouldn't lie. She was a very beautiful looking woman. However, her body showed a trained stance that she could take if she felt threatened. She might not look it, but she could be a very formidable opponent if the situation deemed it.

He watched her give Naruto a questioning look. Hiruzen then watched the blonde release a tired sigh. Naruto nodded and Ahri turned back to the Hokage. It took nearly all of the Sandaime's self-control, wisdom, and insight to not attempt to kill the young-looking woman when she showed the fox ears and nine tails which sprouted behind her. Each one of the tails swayed in the air and Hiruzen could tell that even his Anbu were on guard when they looked at her.

Despite this, Hiruzen kept his mind clear. There were a couple of things wrong here. First, Hiruzen could feel no chakra coming from the woman despite her transformation. If the Kyuubi had been freed, then there would be chakra saturated through the air like smoke filled the skies. Yet, she gave off not even a single trace. Second, Naruto was still alive. Going back Uzumaki standards, anyone having a bijuu extracted from them was to be dead or at least close to it. Perhaps it was Uzumaki vitality that kept him living. It was sometimes rumored that if an Uzumaki maintained a perfect diet and training, then they could live up to five or ten times longer than the average human being. Third, it should have been obvious, but…she didn't have red eyes. Hiruzen had gotten a very good look at all of the Kyuubi's features when it attacked Konoha. He could never forget those red eyes. Her eyes were a very pleasant yellow.

Taking in all of this, he released a puff of smoke. "I have not had too many situations in dealing with this, but continue your explanation. Slowly," he told them. The others quickly turned to Naruto and even took a step back from Ahri sans Isaribi and Mei. Ahri hardly paid them a portion of her time. Yet, confidently, Naruto took a step forward before the leader of the entire village.

"Hokage-sama, this is Ahri. Her epithet is the Nine-Tailed Fox. However, she is not the Kyuubi. She is one of the people I summoned from Runeterra that aided me in fighting Jinpachi and Kushimaru. Don't judge her appearance. I owe her many debts," Naruto claimed. Ahri remained silent, but an unknown feeling at those words of her defense soothed her. She couldn't stop the slight smile on her face. For as long as she lived her life, for as long as she felt guilt over the things she did just to keep this form, no one…ever defended her or claimed to owe her their life. There was a satisfaction to be had in that.

"So, I see. Well, Ahri-san, I suppose I should thank you for coming to the aid of my shinobi. You have my gratitude," Hiruzen said, a bow for emphasis. Ahri, in turn, offered a rather mysterious smile. She gave Naruto a second's glance before she turned back to his leader. She offered a light bow of her head and, despite the situation, one of her tails briefly brushed against Naruto's body.

"I do not mind. How could I ignore someone who called out to me in such earnest? It was actually very interesting to discover this current world. I have no responsibilities, so I wouldn't mind seeing more of it," Ahri said. Naruto's team flinched, but the blonde only seemed curious to her statement. The Hokage was a little on guard as well, but he only released a breath.

"Hai, well that is understandable Ahri-san, but under a current observation, you are not an individual entity. You are a summon of Naruto-kun, and thus under Konoha jurisdiction. I do not mean to sound harsh or rude, but please understand the predicament. Naturally, if Naruto is with you then you have your run of the village and as a summon I see no need to deter you from working with him on missions, however might I ask that you…remove the ears and tails again. It would throw the village into disarray if not otherwise," The Sandaime remarked. Ahri…took that request/order a lot better than Naruto thought she did. Truth be told, Ahri was kind of expecting this and she didn't necessarily mind. Countries had those types of rules no matter the location or the world. Plus, she wanted to observe her summoner more.

"I can agree to that. As long as my summoner agrees as well," she said quickly removing the ears and tails as per the arrangement. Hiruzen was more than pleased to see this and the rest of the group breathed an easy sigh of relief. However, this didn't stay long before the Sandaime turned to Mei and Isaribi. The two stood behind Naruto and the elderly Hokage breathed tiredly.

"Naruto-kun, while I do have sympathy for Mei-san as well as Isaribi-san. Konoha cannot take them. I'm sorry," Hiruzen said. The room was deadened to silence. Kakashi and Yozora stared at the ground sadly. They had hoped that wasn't the case. Sakura and Sasuke immediately wanted to say something, but no one spoke when they saw how…eerily calm Naruto looked. However, do not mistake his expression. He was no pleased.

"And why not? Mei, I do admit has some issues with her being a former Kage, but I don't understand how Isaribi falls into that category," Naruto said. The Hokage puffed some smoke from his pipe and stood to his feet. He turned and looked out of the window. His eyes glanced over the citizens of Konohagakure.

"Naruto-kun, despite what you might think and what other people believe, Konoha doesn't hold the highest opinion of kekkai genkai shinobi either. No village does as a matter of fact. There is a statistic that has shown that kekkai genkai shinobi are about thirty percent more likely to turn rogue than the average shinobi is. Admittedly, Konoha won't _exactly_ say no to more kekkai genkai wielders, but those specifically experimented upon by Orochimaru and his subjects is easy to tell for a…," Hiruzen didn't need to finish because Naruto's eyes gleamed angrily.

"You and Konoha might think Isaribi's a mole," Naruto said. Isaribi widened her eyes. Truth be told, she hadn't exactly met Orochimaru even once. Amachi had always been the one to do the procedures for her. She would have gladly told them any and all information if they asked, but she doubted it would be very useful.

"I cannot put Konoha under that type of risk. I'm sorry, Naruto. They can stay in Konoha for a most a week, but they will both have to leave when that time is over," The Sandaime said. Naruto looked at the ground. His eyes had been shadowed by his long hair. He turned around and he saw the worried look on Mei's face. She shyly squeezed the edges of his clothes. Yozora glanced between him and the Hokage. Never had she felt so conflicted. As a shinobi, she knew this was the right call, but…as a human being this was utterly despicable. Yet, she couldn't open her mouth to say anything. Neither could Kakashi, Sakura or Sasuke.

" _Gomen Naruto, but you can't have it your way every time. You did well. Sometimes, choosing not to fight is a victory as well. Learn to take your blessings where you can,"_ Kakashi thought. In truth, Kakashi felt terrible because he doubted that the Mizukage would have lasted more than a month out in the world under her current condition with only Isaribi to protect her, but…it just wasn't worth the risk to the village if they stayed.

"I…see. I understand, Hokage-sama…," Naruto said. Isaribi seemed stunned for a moment and Mei gripped him even harder. Ahri narrowed her eyes if only for a second before a light smile filled her face. Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief. He just slowly nodded and thanked Naruto for understanding the village's situation. "We will be gone at the end of the week," Naruto said which made everyone pause. Hiruzen gave pause to consider Naruto's words, but the blonde wasn't so patient. He quickly turned around and headed for the door.

"You'll give me a week to pack my things, correct? That's fine then. Well, Ahri, it seems you'll get more of the world than you thought," Naruto said. Everyone heard Ahri's giggle when she turned to face him. No one could hold their surprise when Ahri turned after him. Sakura and Sasuke were stunned to silence. Yozora and Kakashi couldn't even form the sentences needed to say something to him and Hiruzen found it hard to say anything either. They could only watch as Naruto gently took Mei's hands into his own.

"I said I would never abandon you, Mei. If Konoha cannot escape you, then I don't need Konoha in order to fulfill my ambitions. I just need you, Isaribi, and Ahri at my side," Naruto replied. Mei felt short of breath. Tears threatened to fall from her face before Sakura finally found herself. She took a step forward.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned to her and he looked at her like she was the insane one. Naruto merely smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm leaving with Mei, Isaribi-san, and Ahri. Hokage-sama gave us a week so I'll take advantage of that and clear out my apartment. After all, I still find it hard to understand this 'Will of Fire.' That Konoha likes to preach about. After all I have done if you would believe that I would cast them aside for a nation that continuously casted me aside then I do believe you're speaking with the wrong blonde," Naruto returned. Everyone flinched under his voice and Naruto boldly stood before the Hokage. Hiruzen glared into his eyes, but Naruto stared right back at them.

He took off his headband and placed it on the table. "Are you satisfied with this then? You don't put your village at risk and I keep what's mine. Of course, if you're not satisfied with that…then I suppose I can come up with one more solution," Naruto said, and everyone chilled in horror when they saw the blonde pull out a kunai. Instantly, the Anbu were in front of Hiruzen, their blades at Naruto's throat. Ahri's eyes narrowed dangerously while Mei and Isaribi stilled. Team Seven and Yozora watched on silent.

Naruto looked at the surrounding army of white masks and black cloaks. "Are you sure you can afford to kill me? We all know there's someone who has even more frustration with this village than I do," He replied. The Anbu didn't move. Their hands were steady as the pointed their blade at him. However, Naruto faced them bravely and without a hint of worry or fear. He surprised them all by placing the kunai to his throat. Hiruzen clenched his fists together.

"Don't do this, Naruto-kun. You're meddling in forces beyond your understanding," Hiruzen said cautiously. This was a delicate matter now. Naruto eyed the Hokage for a brief period. All eyes were on him and he didn't mind. This was not some child's shinobi game that he was playing. Now was the time to make sure Sarutobi understood that.

"Wrong, Hokage-sama. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. You told me that I should keep looking for people to protect and once I found them to protect them with all of my strength. If Konoha won't keep them, then I will resign as a shinobi and sever all ties with Konoha. I'm sure you know that I know you won't let me leave easily so…here we are, Hokage-sama. I won't lie to you. I don't care about the sacrifices the people of this village made for the Kyuubi. I understand the pain more than anyone, but we all have our own lives to live. In my eyes, those sacrifices are nothing more a continuing cycle of hatred fueled by the never-ending flames of people's own ignorance. So…I have no qualms if the Kyuubi were to return. The real question is…do you?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen stared at Naruto angrily.

Off to the side, Sakura pulled Kakashi's arm. He glanced down at her. "Kakashi-sensei, why does Naruto keep talking about the Kyuubi? Wasn't it killed by the Yondaime Hokage?" Sakura asked. Kakashi's visible eye softened. He then closed it and breathed tiredly. Honestly, if it wasn't one thing then it was another one. He could see that Sasuke was intrigued as well, but wasn't nearly as vocal about wanting to know.

"No, Sakura. The Kyuubi wasn't killed by the Yondaime Hokage. This is a story we passed down to the children of the village in the hopes of them not finding out about the completely responsibility this has placed on Naruto. It is sealed in Naruto and every adult villager knew about it. This is why your generation hated him even though you were never told why. It was very hidden secret. His life was not the easiest one," Kakashi told her. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth while Sasuke snarled. The village shunned him for having one of the most powerful forces in the world against him? Sasuke didn't know whether to be angry at the village or at himself for not noticing.

On the other side, Naruto spoke. "I will protect them and if anyone has a problem with it then you can direct them to me, but I will not put Mei in anymore danger than I have seen. The final decision is yours, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, kunai still to his throat. Hiruzen said nothing. Ahri seemed ready to move at a moment's notice. Hiruzen looked at the scene around him and closed his eyes.

"If I hear any complaints about these two, it's on you Naruto-kun. If I see anything out of line from these two, I will hold you responsible, Naruto-kun. If I feel these two have threatened Konoha in anyway shape or form then no amount of threats or negotiations you make will persuade me in kicking them out. I try to be fair and if you feel you are up for this responsibility then put you headband back on. I will write a notification to have you three moved into a new apartment. These two will stay with you at all times. I don't care what you have them do as long as they follow strict Konoha protocol. They are _**your**_ subordinates and you better act like they are. Any money they want comes out of your pockets. **Do I make myself clear?"** Hiruzen asked as he waved his Anbu away. They vanished without a trace. The two shinobi stared into each other's eyes for only a second before Naruto slowly withdrew the kunai from his neck and placed it away.

"I understand. Thank you, Hokage-sama," Naruto said. Sarutobi waved him off and Naruto placed his headband back on. The Hokage then dismissed the team which had them all filing out of the building. Unknown to anyone, despite the situation a well of pride flowed from the Sandaime when he noticed the slight drops of blood on his desk. Naruto…would have really gone through with it…just to keep them safe. How he had grown was such an astonishment.

" _Remember Naruto-kun. In order to protect what is important to a man, he needs to learn what he values most above all, even his own life. The things you experienced with Mei-san and Isaribi-san have shown me just how much you have changed. I do believe you are on the right pathway. Don't lose that resolve because you will need it to keep them strong with you,"_ The Sandaime thought before he went back to finishing his works.

Meanwhile, Naruto said his final goodbyes to Yozora and his team. Sasuke decided to go home as did Sakura. Kakashi told Naruto that despite the two-week break, they would be meeting in three days to discuss some things. Naruto agreed and walked off with Mei, Ahri and Isaribi. "Well, that was intense," she said. Naruto smiled at her statement with a nod of his head. He watched Ahri look at the various buildings in Konoha. He watched Isaribi laugh as she felt the warm sun hit her face. He then turned, and he noticed Mei. Though her steps were weak, she seemed to be radiating joy as Naruto took her hand.

"Just keep up, you three. I'll be taking you home now," he said as they walked off within the walls of Konohagakure.

* * *

 _ **KG: Okay, I'll stop there. Damn, I gotta mix sodas more often.**_

 _ **Wifey: That sounds gross!**_

 _ **KG: I wonder what Sprite and Mountain Dew taste like together!**_

 _ **Wifey: I liked it better when you were a cream soda addict!**_

 _ **KG: WE CAN ADD CREAM SODA TOO!**_

 _ **Wifey: Why do I talk?**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME SODA! ALSO…GIVE ME SODA DRINK COMBINATIONS!**_

 _ **Wifey: Please don't.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**KG: Oh man, did anyone else see that Noxus update? I am so down. I can't wait till I write that place in. Awesome! Damn, I wanna be on the worldbuilding team so badly.**_

 _ **Wifey: I bet people would leave just from your own inept mind.**_

 _ **KG: And, that ladies and gentlemen, is the result of too much vinegar! Is this cause your placements put you in Silver with me?**_

 _ **Wifey: I AM NOT THE SAME AS YOU!**_

 _ **KG: I think science proves that alone.**_

 _ **Wifey: ARGH!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Firewall by Les Friction.**_

 _ **Quote: "**_ _ **Ultimately, leadership is not about glorious crowning acts. It's about keeping your team focused on a goal and motivated to do their best to achieve it, especially when the stakes are high and the consequences really matter. It is about laying the groundwork for others' success, and then standing back and letting them shine," by Chris Hadfield**_

* * *

Fiora stood on top of a balcony which led to the entrance of the Grand Hall inside of the city of High Silvermere. In her hands was a beautiful crystalline glass holding rich wine fit for a celebration. She glanced over the railing and her eyes softened when she saw numerous people laughing and speaking amongst themselves. The lights of High Silvermere flourished while she looked down at her cup. The Head of the Laurent house was a tad confused as to the celebration. She knew her nation. Celebrations were all well and good, but she didn't exactly now what they were supposed to be celebrating for. It wasn't the Monster Hunter festival. That only came during the times of the Great Harvest and it wasn't that time just yet.

She turned around and for once she took notice of herself. Her eyebrow twitched in utter annoyance. She…was a dress?! Fiora Laurent Did. Not. Wear. DRESSES! She grabbed the hem and was ready to tear the clothing to pieces in utter disgust, but she recognized the material. Her hands stopped, and she rubbed it texture. This dress…she remembered this dress. It was the dress her father had picked out for her. Her fingers lingered against its carefully designed threads.

" _You'll make someone a very happy man, Fiora. Never lose that strength inside of your heart. It will fuel the energy inside the person who becomes you Soul-light. Never forget that."_

Fiora frowned when she thought of those times. She had all but locked this dress away in the lowest, deepest parts of the house to never have it in her memory. She hated what these damn things symbolized. Why did she have to conform to someone else's ideals just because she was born a certain way? Why didn't she have the right to choose her own path in life? She wasn't some pawn to be weighed by someone else! She was not so weak as to succumb to that nonsense! This…this was all wrong! Fiora…didn't desire this! This wasn't her!

Cursing, she walked back into the Grand Hall. Her footsteps marched with utter purpose and frustration. She ignored the decorations. She ignored the cheering crowd. She ignored the applause. Never had she felt so humiliated and shamed in all her life. It didn't take her long to find the source of her wandering talking with some well-known friends and associates. The Laurent head released a hard huff and she grabbed him by the arm. "Ammdar, what is the meaning of this?!" Fiora asked heatedly. Her brother turned around and smiled.

"Sister, why are you by yourself? You should be with your Soul-light on this festive day! Where is he? He must be getting swarmed by the newest arrivals. Ah, forgive me, I seem to have drunk a tad too much for my own liking, but a toast is deserved! To our sister for finding one that she can confide in," Ammdar said as he raised a glass and clinked it with her own. Fiora balled her fists and growled before she slammed the glass to the ground, shattering it in numerous pieces. This got everyone's attention.

"Do you take me for an utter fool?! I have no Soul-Light! I will not hand over the Laurent Household to one who is inferior to me! You will call off this ceremony immediately and I will test the individual myself. No one is going to take control of my House as long as I find them weak and unworthy. End this farce immediately!" Fiora ordered and she watched the people whisper to each other in confusion. Yet, she didn't care about their reactions. Ammdar's utterly confused face made her blood chill.

"Sister, calm yourself. Maybe you've had too much to drink. You…already tested him. Do you not remember? You approved of the whole wedding. You designed everything. You even told us you would bear to wear a dress for the occasion, but it would be a one-time only ordeal. You…asked for this. Do you not remember?" Ammdar asked. He quickly noticed Fiora's grip grow weak. She seemed uneasy and she backed away from him. He watched her scan each and every decoration around them. Ammdar quickly grew worried.

Fiora glanced around her. She wanted to deny it, but…he was right. Every detail. Every design. Every single structure was tailored to her liking. She could tell. It was as if…she designed it herself. But…who could beat her? Who bested her? She, who worked tirelessly and studiously to better herself with each passing day! Who?! Who had she willingly given her life away to?! Who had caused her to change like this? She…she didn't understand. Fiora wouldn't do this! She didn't accept this! She would not accept this!

Fiora ran. She ran out of the Grand Hall. She ran out of the High Silvermere. She didn't know where she was running to, but she just wanted to get away from the despicable ceremony! She wanted to get away from everyone. This…this couldn't have been the life decided for her. She…was destined for more! She was not going to be another pretty face in the crowd! She deserved more!

Fiora panted and glanced up. She was in front of her house. She stood at the gates and opened them. She walked the long roads, the cold air on her body. **"Hmph, pathetic. The proud one running away. Who could have guessed that such a woman would be so afraid of destiny. So much for the pride of Demacia. No wonder your people never change. Your nation shall fall as like all the others. Change is coming and you who run at the first sight of things outside of your control are nothing more than spineless fools seeking out their own destruction. What do you fear? Why do you feel placing your life in another's hands? I'll tell you why. It's because Fiora Laurent…has no purpose. Fight as you might, your purpose is just one in a vast trillion that are a speck within the universe. Do you believe you are fulfilling a righteous cause? HA! As if mortals could ever know what is righteous or not. A King…has no need for a queen who can't trust others!"** A sharp, steely voice said.

Fiora looked around, but she could not find the source of the voice. It seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Its words filled her with utter hatred. "And what would you know about me? This…this isn't me! I am not some poor, defenseless waif who can't defend herself! I make my own decisions! I control my own life! I control my own fate!" she said before a harsh wind blasted in front of her face.

" **WHAT DOES A MORTAL KNOW OF FATE?! You mortals, each and every single last one, think you're called to some higher purpose than you actually are. Do you want me to show you your fate?! YOUR LIFE IS BUT A BEAD OF SAND ON THE SEASHORE!"** it cried at her. Fiora coughed as a force she couldn't describe force her away from the House of Laurent. She landed in front of the Grand Hall in surprise.

"Fiora, you're back! Don't scare us like that! Come on! It's time for your Soul-light to make his speech," Ammdar said dragging her inside. Fiora…could not move. Her legs refused to listen to her pleas to flee. She watched the door open and the massive light of the hall come over her. Fiora closed her eyes. Please…don't let this be true. Fiora…knew she deserved more than this.

-x-

Fiora slowly opened her eyes. She saw the colored tiles of her ceiling. She tried to lean up, but pain flourished through her body which forced her back down. She turned her head and she noticed her familiar bookcase, her personal study, her closest which housed all of her wardrobes and garments. She also noticed a silver tray with a glass of water and a couple of pills. Fiora was definitely back in her house. Her memory was a little jumbled, but she began to piece the information together. She had beaten Ameyuri Ringo and collected her blades. No doubt, Fiora had been very exhausted when that miraculous energy filling her body had faded away. All of the pain that had seemingly been mitigated during her fight was completely punishing her body at this point. With a hollow breath, Fiora's mind drifted over to Naruto. She wondered if he was already. It would be most unsettling if, after all the work they had put in, he had failed. Though, she highly doubted he did. He was a very stubborn piece of work. These thoughts brought a calm smile to Fiora's face. Truly, such a strange individual the young boy was.

However, Fiora slowly opened her eyes again and they were noticeably colder than a moment ago. The reason for this was that she recalled their time in prison. Naruto…undoubtedly had scales on his face. They were…dragon scales. Fiora was sure of it. Demacia had its own dragon within its pristine walls. Admittedly, she never interacted much with the Demacian people, but perhaps it was more because the people chose not to interact with her. The few times Fiora had worked with the dragon, Fiora could tell she was a capable warrior, yet…for all of Fiora's viewing of her, said dragon never once gave off the aura of pure authority that Naruto had. Even then…Shyvana's eyes were never such a beautiful color of silver as Fiora remembered. She recalled his words.

" _When we get out of here and understand that without a doubt we_ _ **will**_ _get out of here, find a way to take me to Runeterra," Naruto said. Fiora narrowed her eyes as she watched the blonde gaze at the ceiling._

Fiora released a breath. That was easier said than done, Monsieur Uzumaki. However, the head of the House of Laurent was never one to back down if a problem was presented to her. Now, if only she could move then it would be a lot easier. Hell, even before that Fiora would have to explain her disappearance. No matter how one tried to explain it, her absence had been unacceptable in the eyes of the Demacian army. She would be paying for it, but she couldn't find the will to feel she had been wrong in the act. If she were honest, she would have done it again if the opportunity presented itself.

Fiora heard her door open. Her eyes turned to the opening piece of valuable sculpted wood and she watched one of the family servants come through the door. Perhaps a bit sad, but the Demacian warrior…couldn't even remember the person's name. It was a maid by the obvious clothing she wore, but Fiora didn't recall the woman if only because she had quite a number of servants around the household. Perhaps being in such daring situations from before had opened her eyes just a little bit.

"Lady Fiora, you're awake! Thank heavens. How are you feeling?" she asked, slowly walking up to the bed. Fiora watched the woman prepare the medicine on the tray. The bedridden Demacian woman then watched the maid swiftly move through the motions of trained medical procedures. She gently wiped the swordswoman's forehead. She then fed her the pills along with a glass of water. Fiora cleared her throat and released a comforted sigh.

"My memory is a bit jumbled at this point in time. Tell me your name," Fiora said/ordered to the woman. The maid quickly stood up straight and offered a slight bow of her head. One should know, Fiora was a stickler for good form and that was a very good form as shown by the status of Demacian soldiers. If she felt like it, she would have commended the girl on her form…if she didn't feel like she would pass out in doing so.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Seri Faldurin. I have served the Laurent household for up to seven solstice times. I am under the command of Captain Draxica of the seventh company. This will be my last year before I dedicate myself completely to the welfare of House Laurent, ma'am!" she replied as accurately as she could. Fiora didn't reply. It had been quite a bit of time since she had been addressed as a superior officer. It was shameful, but she almost missed the battles against foreign shinobi and mystical powers that floated in Naruto's world. However, Fiora had to move on.

"I see. Very good. Now tell me, how long have I been confined to my bed?" she then proceeded to ask. As far as she was concerned, she could have passed out yesterday and only woken up today for all she knew. Plus, she was pretty sure she would have to give updates on her whereabouts. She wasn't going to lie about it. Admittedly, the thought did pass through her mind, but she quickly discarded it. Harsh she was, but Fiora Laurent was no liar. If the truth was hard to bear, then the person would just have to deal with it. It wasn't her problem. In any case, she refocused her attention on Seri.

"Yes Ma'am, you have been resting for about five days now. We have had a rotating staff to keep watch over you for this. With express permission from Lord Ammdar, the family doctor looked you over. Ma'am, by his words, you had sustained numerous blunt physical trauma wounds, and strain to your upper and lower body. We're even surprised that we found you because the doctor said it was a miracle that you hadn't died from blood loss. We patched up most of your injuries, but he did state that you shouldn't move your body in excessive amounts too much. Your…blade is also broken beyond repair," Seri replied. The Laurent head closed her eyes.

She…didn't need to be reminded of that one. Still, Seri wouldn't have known that. She knew her blade had been broken. It was what made her battle against Ameyuri Ringo so fascinating that she could duel her with a broken blade. These incidents only sought to confirm with her that what she had been experiencing had truly been something phenomenal. "I see. Well, where are the other blades? I was sure there was another set of blades around me before I ended up in this…situation," Fiora replied. Seri quickly nodded and pushed the silver tray away.

"Yes Ma'am, Lord Ammdar took the blades. He said that they had a crude design so he was thinking about breaking down their metal for smithing purpos….," Seri gasped when Fiora grabbed her attire and pulled her forward, anger in her eyes. Despite the utter pain surging through her body, Fiora did not have her mind focus on it. She merely stared into Seri's eyes and spoke harshly.

"Ammdar shall do no such thing. When you leave, I want those blades returned to me and placed in my study! If I see even one piece of damage on those blades that I know wasn't there originally, then it will be your head. Understood?" Fiora slowly drew out. Perhaps this was a bit harsh in her opinion. It obviously wasn't Seri's fault and Fiora had to quickly remind herself that no one except for her, and maybe that walking nightmare of a demon, knew what had happened.

"Yes! Right away ma'am! I will see that the blades are returned to you as soon as Lord Ammdar is finished with his meeting," She said. Now, this got the Grand Duelist interested. Usually, any and all meetings were run by her. Though admittedly, she wasn't in the best condition to be taking meetings from politicians, government figures, nor even the local house visit, but it wasn't like Ammdar to just think that he would take the role from her without some other type of confirmation. This was very odd, but if she was out of commission then Fiora didn't mind her brother running the House…as long as remembered his place.

"A meeting with who?" Fiora asked upon watching Seri start to leave the room. She had been cleaning some of the supplies as well as taking the tray of spent medicine and water from the bedroom. However, dutifully, Seri turned around and faced her mistress. She cleared her throat and spoke firmly.

"It would be Lord Crownguard, Ma'am. He's been coming here for a couple of days requesting your presence. Ammdar…claimed you had been on a training trip, but you have sustained heavy injury. Lord Garen has wanted to make sure that your health is building. Shall…I call Lord Ammdar to your chambers?" Seri asked. To be honest, Fiora _really_ didn't want to deal with this right now. Frankly, she was still tired and the medicine was making her drowsy, but the Grand Duelist wanted this situation cleared up as quickly as possible and…that would mean having to see the King. She could just see it now. Maybe she could go back into that cell and stay there. It was a thought.

"Yes, have Ammdar in my chambers within the next half an hour. Also bring Monsieur Crownguard with him as well. Also, Seri…make a request for a messenger bird for me. I have a letter that I would like to send to Piltover for...intricate matters," Fiora explained. The maid of the Laurent House was very confused as to the true nature of this request. It was very rare that Demacian people sought out details from Piltover, especially given the city's…cultured use of magic.

"At once, Ma'am." Seri replied with a lasting nod. Fiora watched her leave the room and soon it was all quiet once again. The Grand Duelist breathed a little easier. She could tell that she would have liked to look a bit more…professional looking than being tied to her bedspread of she was going to be seeing the Might of Demacia. A lofty title, but it wasn't without its own merits if she could say that. She closed her eyes for a small period. Luckily…Ammdar's little lie to cover for her…wasn't exactly a lie. If it had been, then Fiora would have been greatly displeased. Deceit held no place in the guards of Demacia. She wasn't going to twist her words to match, but…training always did take an odd turn.

-x-

The Might of Demacia took a quick sip of the tea offered by one of the servants of the Laurent Household. Garen had to admit, even if the Grand Duelist's family wasn't as sociable as people thought it was, it could still make some rather marvelous drinks when it had the time. Perhaps that was why one of its main exports were famously crafted refreshments. No one ever knew how they did it. In any case, Garen and Ammdar had been busy talking with each other. He watched as the older man took a lean back in the chair he had been sitting in.

"I see. So, she has yet to awaken. I pray that she be given a swift recovery. We currently have most of the internal forces working to rebuild what has been damaged. I did not mean to intrude on any matters. The reason for my visit is because I had seen the strange light that appeared near the Laurent House five days ago. We're getting the masses to recover what has potentially been lost, but I merely wanted to confirm that the house was still holding onto its shoulders," The very tall, and muscular man said. Ammdar gave a slight smile to this and firmly nodded.

"I agree, Lord Crownguard. It was a startling surprise for me as well. The powerful and once benevolent waters of High Silvermere have cracked some of the mountain. It has discouraged a number of people from living there. There are even cracks to the Citadel of Dawn which are currently being repaired. There are no pieces of evidence to support than it being the work of outside enemy forces, but the entire country is on edge. I can only hope Fiora awakens soon so that we might gather insight to her whereabouts. Whatever training she did to put her in such a condition worries me," Ammdar said.

The Might of Demacia didn't speak, but he agreed with all sentiments that the current head of the Laurent House was feeling. Demacia currently had officially working to discuss the possibilities of what these signs meant. Still, despite how much destruction had been caused, it had been one of the most beautiful sights that the male Crownguard could have ever born witness to. Had it not been for the promised destruction of his home, if he had not acted, Garen might have watched the whole thing in utter wonder and praise. However, now wasn't the time for that.

Garen was ready to ask something else before a knock came to the door. "Enter," Ammdar called. Both watched a maid com through and present herself to them both. Both noticed the very…bright radiance attached to her countenance. Both noticed she had been carrying an empty tray. She quickly addressed Ammdar and then Garen in quick succession as befitting of her station.

"Good Evening-Light Lord Laurent, Lord Crownguard. I sincerely beg your mercy for disrupting your current affairs, but I come with blessed news that mistress, Fiora Laurent, had woken up. She asked for you both to meet with her in her chambers as quickly as possible. Also, Lord Laurent, Mistress has asked that you bring the blades you found with her to her room. She seems very…attached to them," Seri said.

It was easy to see the surprise that appeared over the faces of Ammdar and Garen. The former quickly pushed the chair back and stood to his feet. "Thank the heavens. Seri, retrieve the blades from my chambers. I would like an explanation as to the nature of their origin anyway," Ammdar said. Seri quickly bowed and left the room to finish the task assigned to her. For his own side, the warm smile didn't fade from Ammdar's face. Despite how…stern Fiora could be, she was still his sister and he greatly came to appreciate her for the hard work she had done to help restore their House's honor after their father's disgrace. Ammdar never envisioned Fiora passing away upon her deathbed.

"A joyous time, Lord Crownguard. Perhaps the gods are looking down upon us in this trying and turbulent time. It seems that she requested the two of us, so I would like to not keep her waiting. Please, accompany me." Ammdar said. Garen agreed. The air was a feeling of joy and it was infectious even upon the muscular warrior's visage. He followed Ammdar out of the meeting room. Both walked through the spacious halls of House Laurent.

The Crownguard soldier looked over the wonderful pieces of architecture within the Laurent family house. The estate flourished with captured images of each family successor dating back to the very first man to establish the Laurent household. It was a true pity about the family's fall from grace for a time due to the actions of Fiora's father, but justice had been done and the girl had worked tirelessly to bring her family back. Garen had nothing, but respect for her. His Demacian boots stood upon the very thresholds of an undying Demacian loyalty. The house was created and reformed through Fiora's perseverance.

She had continued to establish her family's training area, always inviting new students, even though Garen had yet to see anyone in the guard capable of appeasing to her grand expectations. Yet, some still braved her temper and her patience. Garen prayed for their weary souls. It was no surprise to some that the female Laurent had yet to take a spouse. It was that act of marriage that had sent the family down such a path in the first place. In these grand halls, she shocked everyone when she declared she would decide her own fate and no one else. She would rather die than have someone else in control of her life. It was a shock that reverberated through all of Demacia. Even now, that act still had its benefits…and its consequences.

It took some time, but Ammdar and Garen made stood in front of Fiora's chambers and Ammdar knocked on the door. "Fiora, we're coming in," Ammdar said. He opened the door for them both. The Might of Demacia stepped inside after Fiora's elder brother.

Both saw the female warrior staring at the ceiling. Her face was stern and unrelenting for a moment before she turned to meet them. "I am truly thankful that you have awoken, Fiora." Ammdar said. She rose an eyebrow for a moment before she heaved her chest and released a tired breath. She shuffled her body to gather some comfort for her stiff body, but it did not yield a lot of benefits. She resigned herself.

"Laying on my mattress is not the best definition of awake I would use." She remarked. She saw them both smile at her and she quickly frowned wondering if she had said something humorous. She didn't recall doing so. Both men caught themselves and cleared their throats for a moment. Garen took a step forward, his armor clanking as he did so.

"Do not look so downfallen, Fiora. Tis always a blessing to see the rising sun no matter the day or the state of the person. Not too many people make it back from battle," he told her. Fiora moved her mouth almost as if to dismiss his statement. She didn't reply to his comment, instead looking at the ceiling. Ammdar and Garen exchanged glances before the larger man stood up straighter.

"Fiora, I have to know, what training did you partake in that left you in such disarray? I would like to think that from our countless battles that we have endured together that you hold more of Demacia's spirit and ideals than almost anyone I know. Yet, you were apart from the nation for nearly two whole harvest raisings (two months). I can only assume that this is why you decided to bring the both of us to you despite your state. So, please tell me," Garen said.

Fiora closed her eyes. Honestly, he could have at least asked how she was doing before they got to the necessary details. Admittedly, Fiora might have waved off his answer with a response she knew would rile his armor, but he still could have asked. She opened her eyes. "A most unusual training, Monsieur Crownguard. My training took me to places I could not have ever have dreamt of. Tell me, Monsieur Crownguard, what do you know of…other worlds?" Fiora asked.

Ammdar and Garen looked at each other, greatly confused.

-x-

Naruto released a small sigh as he placed down a heavy box onto the floor. Ever since he had finished his mission he had been packing his apartment. Naruto had already discussed the terms of his lease with the landlord. The landlord gave the blonde a week to have his stuff packed and moved. The blonde saw no problems with this. It wasn't like he carried a ton of heavy things. With another grunt, he sealed his clothing into a storage scroll. "Naruto, where does this box go?" he heard. He turned around and noticed Isaribi with one of the heavier boxes that he had been storing.

He leaned up and arched his back. "Place it near the front door. It'll be one of the first things I seal." Naruto answered. The purple-haired girl nodded and carried the box off as per Naruto's instructions. He watched her go off into a corner of the room and he looked back at all of his things. He suppressed a smile. Of all the crazy ways to show he was serious, he never thought attempting to kill himself would have been one of them. Still, when he smelled the wonderful fragrance coming from his kitchen, he knew he had made the right choice. He took a short breath and exited his empty bedroom. He turned a corner and he noticed Mei working on…something that he couldn't see.

Truth be told, as soon as he was done moving to his place, Naruto wanted to take her to the hospital. Hopefully, in time, Mei might be able to deal with her traumas of what happened with her time as a prisoner. Naruto wanted that dealt with, but he felt he was getting a handle on Mei's current mental stability. She wasn't ready for that type of pressure. Naruto had a feeling he would have to be doing a lot of observation on Mei in order to ascertain all of her mental points.

Yet, she seemed to be a lot healthier. She still seemed very frail and Naruto wondered if he should work out a diet plan for her. Yet, in order to do that…he would have to figure out what was exactly wrong with her. She definitely got Kiri's best medical attention, but it wasn't like anyone could monitor her progress for all hours of the day. Naruto would have to do that. By the Hokage's words, they weren't really allowed to be apart from him. It was a thought that Naruto would have to work out later.

Upon observation, Naruto also noticed that Ahri still wasn't back yet. He had given her permission to roam around the village as long as she came back by nightfall. This had the fox woman giggling at him and something him being a...daddy(?) but he didn't think on the issue. He sat on his couch and closed his eyes. "Alright, you can stop now, Isaribi. We'll pick this up either tomorrow or the day after," Naruto told her. He watched Isaribi give an exasperated breath and fall down to the floor.

"Thank Kami!" Isaribi said, a tired, yet satisfied smile upon her face. The blonde genin shook his head at her pitiful state, but the feeling of the air conditioning in his house nearly made him agree with her sentiments. There was still a bit of stiffness around his body that he wasn't pleased with. Kakashi had told him to head to the hospital and he had planned on doing that if not today, then tomorrow. He had originally wanted this move that the Hokage was giving him to be as smooth and effortless as possible.

While the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki rested, he felt a shadow loom over him. He opened one of his eyes and he noticed Mei standing over him. She had one of his specially crafted tea trays in her hands. Naruto had won them from a time he played pachinko. Not a very exciting prize, but free was free. In any case, she had it in her hands and he noticed a lovely aroma coming from one of his tea cups. Mei seemed…very pleased with herself.

She bent over and placed the hot cup in front of him. Naruto leaned up and noticed the tea in his cup. He chuckled. "What is this?" Naruto asked, taking the hot drink from his tray. He glanced over to one of his newest residents. The auburn-haired woman picked up a clipboard along with an ink brush. She started writing on it. As she did this, Naruto's mind went to other places.

Watching her do this reminded Naruto that he would need to learn some sign language for Mei. Now anyone might be thinking the obvious if it came to them. Mei was mute, hopefully temporarily, but she wasn't deaf. Communication with her shouldn't have been difficult. Perhaps Naruto was just attempting to cover all of his bases with this new situation. If there were a time where Mei didn't have the luxury of a clipboard then Naruto would need her to learn how to communicate and vice versa. The young man would be expecting everyone in the household to learn it. Naruto was not willing to take risks in this path. He had gambled with the Hokage and won, but now he would have to make sure that there was no way he was unprepared for situations that arose or, at the very least, he had a proper countermeasure installed for them.

"It's a healing remedy from Kirigakure. It helps with strengthening the immune system and eases the muscles. I know you've been feeling sore lately, so I made as close to the original as I could. Konoha doesn't have some of the…more refining ingredients, but I hope it still works. I made one for Isaribi-san and Ahri-san, once she returns," Mei wrote out. The blonde looked down at the tea. Despite its…pleasant aroma, it held a very strong…aura. Naruto didn't have any other way to describe it. He took a glance up at Mei and she seemed very…intrigued for his reaction. A tad hesitant, her young master couldn't find it in him to disappoint her.

"Thank you, Mei. It's very thoughtful," Naruto said taking a sip of the drink. The liquid caught itself in his throat and he coughed for a moment. Mei seemed concerned for a moment, but Naruto held up a hand. The drink burned his throat and he could feel the way it stung with each swallow down. Despite its aroma, it wasn't sweet like Naruto had thought. It was actually very sour. Yet, the blonde drank it down and released a rough gasp when he was done.

"Very…intense. Thanks," Naruto said, a rough laugh on his lips. Mei smiled and she quickly wrote that the drink could be pretty overwhelming for the first time. Naruto definitely agreed with that sentiment, and he watched when Mei gave the other drink to Isaribi. The genin watched the former Kiri rebel squirm underneath the power of the remedy almost as he had done. Though, she was definitely more dramatic than he was. She gave a rather crooked smile and swallowed.

"Really…good," Isaribi croaked out and coughed just as Naruto had done. The blonde watched the two women smile at each other. He gave them a smile as well before he leaned up and off his couch. He then gave a hard stretch which flexed his body and revitalized him for a brief period.

Naruto placed on his shoes. "Mei, Isaribi, I'm going out for a few hours. If Ahri-san comes back then give her some tea. I'll be back in time to prepare for dinner. Isaribi, take Mei to buy some clothes. Mei, get what you feel you need and feel you want. I'll pay for it since I'll be getting paid tomorrow. We'll be going to the hospital tomorrow too," he uttered. Isaribi and Mei agreed to his commands and he was very pleased to see this. He gave them one smile before he gave them his spare house key then walked out of the apartment.

Naruto did not remember the walk from his apartment. The visions which tormented him, tested him, and ridiculed him were constantly in his thoughts. The intense, blazing, unbearable heat of the sands burned into his mind. He could still remember the feeling of massive fields of reddish-gold minerals and rocks across his face. He remembered the pain in his legs as he trudged through the rough and heavy terrain. He remembered the bleeding thirst in his throat as the desert sought to devour him.

Mount Targon was also never out of Naruto's mind. Each time he experienced that mountain his mind recalled the frigid cold, the feeling of helplessness when he was given nothing to make his ascent any smoother. He remembered the pain in his hands as the sharp stones and bodies which molded the mountain enforced their will upon him. It was very odd because it was only when he had this contract from the Forbidden Scroll did these visions start coming. Yet, he had no answers. Each and every single vision, each and every single moment he spent in these places added questions that he had absolutely no answers to. What…was he supposed to do?

By the time Naruto was aware of himself, he stood alone in his team's training ground. The trees rustled in his ear and he heard the birds sing in the sky. The grass tickled his feet due to his open-toed sandals. His hair swayed in the breeze. The feeling of the sun and its glory rested upon him. Despite what its heat had done to him in that desert, he still loved that glorious star so much. His blue eyes scanned the environment. He was the only person in the training ground. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled-up piece of paper. He uncrumpled it and glanced down at the drawing on it. The paper had been Yozora's rather…artistic vision of what he had been doing during his battle with Jinpachi and Kushimaru. Everyone claimed he had done miraculous things that should have been impossible. It was then that Naruto remembered his conversation with Sasuke.

Naruto had lied to his teammate. He did remember what had happened. Naruto scrunched his face. Okay, he half-lied to Sasuke. Naruto did not keep track of these…environmental phenomena that his teammates had seen. Yozora had said that the young blonde had produced massive rings of light in the sky. Everyone claimed that the Sun and Moon had done…something to him, but Naruto didn't know what. He didn't remember these things. It was all sounding like mere background noise to him.

What the jinchuuriki did remember was strength, confidence, anger, and the feeling of an unknown power flourishing through the recesses of his body. He definitely breathed fire. No, he hadn't made a Katon jutsu. He had…breathed out fire from his mouth. He remembered the color of it as well. A flame of pure white radiance and magnificence. Okay, maybe he was tooting his own horn a bit, but he wasn't' sure if there was another way to describe it. Then, there were his fighting capabilities. He not only fought Jinpachi, but he had overpowered him. Every move that Jinpachi made, Naruto could see it. The blonde, a genin, had fought an A-rank missing nin. Abnormal did not even begin to describe these things.

" _ **Yes, you look pretty damn pitiful. One such as us should NEVER know pity from our enemies! Look at what you've made us! Tch, that damned old man kept it hidden from us for too long!"**_ _Naruto heard a distant voice say. He wondered how out of his mind he actually was._

Was had been kept hidden from him? Admittedly, Naruto wasn't used to speaking with voices in his head of all things, but he…recognized the voice…somehow. It was like it had always been there with him. He stared down at the paper as hard as he could, his mind replayed the images of that battle in his mind. He remembered screaming at the top of his lungs as a grand light surrounded him. He balled his fists and crumbled the paper. Answers!

" _ **Hmph, how the mighty have fallen. Is this how you foresaw your victory? Is this how we foresaw our legacy? Our dreams?! Heh, what pathetic nonsense. Had we awakened these two would be nothing before us. We have been left with a great task for we are the last ones. Yet, here you are wasting away."**_

Answers, please! Someone! Anyone! What legacy?! What dreams? What did he have to do? What was this 'awakening?' Naruto didn't know. What did this mean?! Suddenly, Naruto grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. A massive roar filled his mind. Images of places that he didn't recognize filled his mind. Wonderous signs and events passed by him. He saw the shape of the stars and the formation of the sun, moon, and other planets. The seal on his hand burned and began to lengthen. From the five kanji that marked themselves at the base of his hand extended itself. A darker array of seals lengthened themselves at the base of his wrist. The Kanji for 6-10 burned themselves as did their predecessor numbers before them.

The Kanji for 6 brightened as the others before it, but the blonde was not aware of this. He was too captivated by the rapidly moving scenes in front of him. He saw so many wars. He saw so much death, but he also saw so much life he felt like he could see the very edges of the world forming and wrapping themselves around him. He could see a council of beings in divine light watch over the creation of all things. He saw glorious cosmic battles and he kept seeing the smile of a blonde man as he spoke with a spectral being. The man turned around and smiled. He leaned over and kissed a young child…hair so much like his own. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to go now," he said before massive wings of light spread themselves from his back. Their scaly structure seemed so…recognizable, but Naruto didn't know from where. The man disappeared.

Just as the genin was sure his mind was about to be torn asunder, a sudden hand was placed on his forehead. Energy filled his body and piece by piece the images dispersed from his mind. The burning in his hand slowed itself and Naruto found breathing to be a much easier task than previously. He sighed as other images fill his mind. A very beautiful city, its cyclopean, yet divine structures turned it into a very fortified place of beauty. Each set of marble and rock was carefully placed into every building. It was a very beautiful city. He then watched with a frown as he was in a council room with shouting elite officials. He watched a climb up the mountain of Targon. A city of marvelous light filled his vision. This man in front of him who soothed him, the trials he had endured, he…never stopped. He continued to fight for what he had believed in. He was…a protector.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and he stared up at a man with a very well-formed face. His hair flowed like grass through and his solid eyes stared at the blonde's form. The armor that he wore, the blue cape that shifted behind him were all examples of beauty. Yet, the thing that marveled Naruto the most…were the gems floating around the man's broad shoulders. The two continued to look at each other and their names filled each other's mind. No memory was hidden from the other. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's eyes narrowed. "Taric, the Shield of Valoran" Naruto uttered with a small frown. The man smiled at him.

The one named Taric knelt down before Naruto. "Do not fret, young man. I have answered your call. I have the answers that you seek. Please, come with me," He said. Naruto watched the…very built man walk off through the trees. The blonde wanted to tell Taric something, but words couldn't come from his lips. Naruto stood to his feet and walked after the Shield of Valoran. Both of them walked through the bushes and away from any veering eyes.

-x-

Ashe sighed as she looked in the mirror of her royal chambers. If one had to give a defining characteristic to the young Freljordian queen then one could either mention her frozen bow, her status as a queen, her home, the Freljord, but one could also mention…her snow-white hair. Ashe was very fond of her hair. Her mother always liked to joke that she would one day meet someone who loved her hair as much as her mother did. Ashe smiled at the thought. White hair was not very common in the Freljord. As far as Ashe was aware, the only person with white hair, aside from her, had been Sejuani. Within the Freljord white hair symbolized momentous change, whether good or bad, and that scared people. Ashe still remembered the harsh whispers some spoke of her when they thought she wasn't hearing. This had picked up due to one event. The event that happened about a week ago because of…Uzumaki Naruto.

Ashe washed her face and stared back into her mirror again. She saw the long strand of her hair that suddenly turned from its snowy color into a very bright piece of yellowish light. There was no better description than that. Her hair was glowing from a bright light ever since she felt Naruto's power resounding through the reaches of the Freljord. What happened to land had stirred everyone for an answer, yet Ashe had none to give. Naturally, with her white hair, this brought to people talking about wide change coming. Yet, Ashe found she couldn't even disagree with them.

With a breath, Ashe moved from her mirror. She grabbed her sacred bow and walked out of her room. While she walked through the halls of her home, Ashe looked out of the windows and she still saw the ramifications of the disasters that came to the Freljord. Fallen trees were being cut and turned into construction materials for new homes and storage spaces that had been destroyed during the event. Yet, Ashe couldn't slow down either. She had to refortify her borders since, as expected, Sejuani attempted to take advantage of the ensuing chaos by trying to take over one of Ashe's storage facilities. Ashe managed to repel her and allowed Sejuani's men to return. Admittedly, this wasn't in Ashe's most liked mindset as the Winter's Wrath seemed to be getting a little too…eager for the Frost Archer's liking. Again, Ashe was merciful, but she was definitely no doormat!

In any case, Ashe wondered what had happened to Naruto to cause such a disturbance. If the queen had to say, then her summoner was definitely a ball of mystery. When he first summoned her, she had been called on due to what she had seen. She saw the potential for greatness in him and she saw the striving will despite what his village had done to him. Despite the evil done to him, he still worked hard for the good of people. That was the type of person she saw. He had a wonderful sense of banter that she liked, and, for his age, he was very insightful and tactful when had had to be. Plus, he had very stellar blue eye…ANYWAY!

Shaking her head, Ashe noticed one of her advisors waiting for her around the corner of the hall. A breath caught her throat for a moment and she pressed forward ready to deal with the days events…not. "My Queen, it is good to see you awake. News has arisen from the forces that the Howling Abyss is experiencing abnormal weather," the man said to her. Ashe raised an eyebrow. No one had ventured into those caverns for a very long time. They were the only route that connected the Ice Witch to the rest of the Freljord. The magic which circulated around that particular area was worth avoiding by many a people.

She noticed the report of the scouting and took it from him. She looked it over. "Glowing scales in the ice? Bright water? Classification of native flora and fauna displaying mutative properties of absorbing moonlight, sunlight, and even evidence of starlight? This…shouldn't be happening. Why is it only in that particular area? There should hardly be any sustaining life within that cold area." The Avarosan Tribe Queen exclaimed, and the advisor took a chilling breath. Ashe didn't like the look in his eyes before he pulled out another report and handed it to her. Ashe grabbed it and glanced at it, but…it was just a very detailed image of a grand surrounding council array of ancient, arcane, and draconic designs that Ashe couldn't recognize. These draconic runes and glyphs she had never seen before.

"We believe these glyphs to be the main source of the problem. They started showing up around the week of the Divided Sky. That is the name people are calling the miraculous, and devastating event that fell upon the Freljord last week. We're also getting reports that this has happened in all corners of Runeterra. Demacia, Piltover, Noxus, and Shurima are in a state of disarray. These same glyphs are appearing across all regions and no one knows what they mean," He said. Instantly, Ashe's thoughts went back to her summoner. She still remembered the feeling of overwhelming power and energy circulating through her body when the skies were torn apart. It was then that Ashe remembered the Dark Child as well. She had been summoned by Naruto as well.

A sigh on her lips, Ashe took the notes. "For now, I want all scouts to continue to observe the area from a safe distance. I want daily updates to the Howling Abyss and its status, but advise caution to not tread into the Ice Witch's territory. She's been relatively inactive over the past couple of months and I would rather not rile her unnecessarily. No doubt she's researching this as well.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, and he returned to walk out of the hallway. Ashe sighed and she, once again, picked at the long strand of white turned bright, yellowish light hair. Where was all of this going? Ashe wondered if perhaps Naruto had some answers, but she had no way of getting him here. Now that was an avenue that required research. So far, Naruto, through a means that Ashe still had trouble comprehending, could summon them to his world with their memories and experiences transferred between two avenues, but it was a two-way trip for the summoned and not the summoner. This…was not Ashe's area of expertise.

Ashe's travels and thoughts took her to the balcony of her home. She had to get going soon, but she wondered if she could even think about anything else, but Naruto. If one thought about it, this whole situation was very…unsatisfying. "You seem troubled, child. What has you in such a state?" a calming, and understanding voice came to her ears. Ashe smiled upon hearing the very familiar voice. She stared above her head and she noticed a beautiful set of ice blue wings elevating themselves in the air. Attached to those frozen wings was the form of a frozen bird. Blank, white eyes stared at her, but the queen didn't think less of them.

"Look at Frostheld. Buildings lay over one another like bodies after a torn field of battle. Separation of nature and manmade structure is indiscernible to the human eye. The winds of the Freljord echo with the words of beings that mortals can't comprehend. The things my people saw last week was…both amazing and terrifying. They look to me for answers when I have none to give. I do not know what to do, Anivia," Ashe admitted to the lifelong guardian of the Freljord. The female avian settled herself down on the ledge of the house. Her massive form balanced itself easily to the structure and she furled her wings together.

"I see. You still do not wish to inform your subjects about your…adventures? I assume this also has to do with this blue-eyed young man that you spoke to me about? A 'Naruto Uzumaki' I believe? The name does not roll off the Freljordian tongue very well, but you have spoken of nothing, but the lad ever since you confided in me about what had happened. You claimed you could…telepathically speak with him correct? Why is such an issue happening then?" Anivia asked.

Ashe released a breath. She hadn't felt confident in telling anyone else about her journey, much less about her taking an outsider's opinion in kingdom matters no matter how beneficial. She had only spoken with Anivia because, flaw, Ashe was not good at keeping problems bottled up for too long. She had spoken about Naruto and his world from what she had seen with the Guardian of the Freljord. Anivia had honestly been surprised because Ashe only had good things to say about the blonde.

"And now glyphs and runes of pure light are etched into the caverns of the Howling Abyss, reshaping their landscape and their economic environment. The same thing is apparently happening in the other nations as well. I don't understand any of it. How can I protect my people from what I don't even know is coming?" Ashe asked, frustrated and very confused. She placed her head in her hands which made the eternal bird very distraught. It wasn't like her friend to have such misgivings and while Anivia had tried her best to not…interfere too much in a person's destiny, it was obvious that the lack of answers were many and the pool of solutions were few and far in-between. Anivia glanced back at the destruction before her. The life of the Freljord knew that the Frost Archer held an immense destiny within her. The unification of the Freljord was just a small part of that destiny. It was a destiny so large that not even Anivia, in all her lifetimes, would be able to comprehend it. Still, for her friend, she could not let her wander in the dark forever.

"There might be a method that could allow your summoner to traverse the Freljord," Anivia said. Her interesting exploding forth, Ashe turned to her avian friend in utter disbelief, but Anivia was not one to make jokes very often, if at all. The queen of the Freljord stared at the giant avian and Anivia found the look on her friend's face to be rather humorous. That would be one of the memories that stayed with Anivia for her whole life.

Ashe swallowed the shock that filled her body. Questions just waiting to be asked filled her mind, but her body dared not utter them. Fear of this being a lie silenced any unnecessary questions. Ashe gently bit the inner reaches of her tongue. "How?" She asked. Anivia gently smiled at her. Such a simple question for requiring such a detailed answer. As much fun as the eternal Freljord guardian was having with the Queen, she decided to have mercy on Ashe…not!

"Before we decide to embrace ourselves in specifics of the 'how.' Allow me to capture you on a tale for a moment. You see, I know what the glyphs and runes mean. I have lived many lifetimes and I recognize the text written upon the lands of the Freljord. Never had I imagined that such a being could have still been alive. A being with a lineage even grander than my own. Shall I tell you what it means?" Anivia asked. Ashe, despite her frustrations at her flying icy friend's roundabout answers and questions, still nodded with exuberance.

"Shio tobor guyya toma, wer ro mitne ui kitri tenamalo. It reads, 'All life bear sight, your eternal light has been born anew," Anivia said. Ashe blinked. It…was telling all life to prepare itself because its light had returned? Ashe was not one for riddles and this definitely sounded like something she was not going to have a lot of joy figuring out. Before Ashe could make her frustrations known, she watched Anivia stare at the sun as it shined over the cold land of deadly ice and snow.

Ashe watched Aniva remain in silence for a moment before the frost bird turned to her friend. "Ashe, were you ever told the story of the divine beasts, the Dragons of Light?" Anivia asked. Ashe didn't speak. She had a feeling this was going to be a very, very, _very_ long story.

-x-

Naruto continued to walk after the strangely, yet gloriously built man. He noticed that Taric didn't say much. He only seemed to be admiring the new environment that he found himself in. His fingertips glazed over blades of grass with tenderness, warmth, and affection. His eyes glossed over the birds in the air and the fish in the rivers of water. Truth be told, Naruto found himself glancing over the area as well. He had never noticed the serene feeling around the training ground. The wind felt pleasant to his face. Its brushing breeze a cooling gesture that made his breathing steady. He could hear the soft babbling of the brook to his left. He could hear, through the bushes, a couple of rabbits and even some other semi-aquatic life making its way through the land. Everything worked together in a slow, yet familiar harmony. How odd, Naruto had lived in Konoha nearly his whole life and he never found its forestry and ecosystem to be so…well-maintained.

"Beautiful, is it not? How a mere second glance at the world we call our own handles such majestic order takes one's breath away, do you not think so?" The dazzling man asked. It was the first time he had addressed Naruto in perhaps over ten minutes. The young genin turned for a moment to feel the grass at the tips of his feet. He took another inhale and exhale. For the first time, Naruto walked in front of the Shield of Valoran. He observed his surroundings.

His held his head down. "Yes, I suppose so. I always had a place to go in the village that I never just took the time to walk around the training grounds and become familiar with the area. Everything here works together without a need for intervention. For my life, it was just another battlefield, a place to complete my objectives, a place that only served as a step to my other futures. Never did I see it as something else, until now." Naruto admitted. He turned around and he noticed the armored former Demacian sitting in the grass, his hammer at this side.

Taric offered a non-aggressive smile and begged for Naruto to sit with him. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki didn't fight the man's wishes and sat himself in the grass. He could feel the sun's glory shine down upon him. It made Naruto happy. It made him full of life. "Are you now of steady mind and body?" Taric asked. Naruto nodded his head. Whatever had happened to him before had stopped, but the confusion could not hide itself from his face.

"Hai, but…I don't understand what it is I'm supposed to do. Dream after dream tells me that I'm missing something. I feel like the home I've grown up in all my life…isn't where I'm supposed to be. I'm rumored to be doing things no one should be capable of doing. I'm told there is something waiting for me and I don't even know what direction it's coming from. You…have been to Mount Targon. You survived everything it threw at you. What does a mountain want with me?" Naruto asked honestly.

The stress in Naruto must have shown on his face because Taric offered him a look of sympathy. It was not a look that Naruto appreciated, but he held his tongue against the older man. They both sat in the area for a time, nothing but nature surrounded them. The fresh, clean air of Konoha blew over them. "It is not what the mountain wants with you. It is what you need from the mountain. The mountain tests each and every person differently. For some, it is a miraculous place filled with wonder and understanding. For others, it is merely a test of human endurance to seek what is otherwise unattainable. For anyone else, it is the pain and sorrow of death that makes them journey to atone for their mistakes. I do not know what the mountain holds for you, young man. Even if I did know, I would not be privileged to grant you an answer. You must seek to yourself the answers that you desire and those answers will drive you to find beauty in the destiny you have for yourself," Taric replied to him.

Naruto held his head down. "You believe in destiny?" Naruto asked. People liked to throw that word and 'Fate' around too much for his liking. Naruto always assumed there was a reason he was born and there was a purpose for him to fulfill, but he was sure it would be by his actions and none other than him. However, he raised his head when he heard Taric chuckle. His voice a melodious whisper on the winds.

Taric held up his hand and Naruto watched the trees dance around him. "Destiny is a powerful thing. It drives all life and understanding. People live for a purpose. Take these trees and this river, even they have their destinies. Trees help regulate breathing. Waters nourish the weary. Do they fight their destinies? Surely not. Become like nature and you will find that destiny is very rewarding where it has to be. As for me, I believe that while it might have been my destiny to have this talk with you, it was by my own choice that I answered your distress," Taric replied rather smoothly.

Naruto stared at the ground, hard. Never had he been so confused about where he stood. It should not have been this way. He always had the answer and the solution. Why did such a problem concerning him manifest? How could…he just give himself over to what he didn't even know existed? This all sounded like mystical nonsense that he had never attempted before. "Say I do that. Say I trust in whatever this 'destiny' thing is. Why me? I feel like I'm missing something crucial. I don't know what I can…," Naruto paused when Taric lightly touched the blonde's chest. Naruto…felt a little self-conscious at the invasion now.

"Trust yourself. Discover yourself from within. Have faith and keep moving. The answers will come when you are ready. If humanity knew everything, then where would the joy be in discovery?" Taric asked. He then took his hand away and stood to his feet. The man quickly faded away from Naruto and the blonde bowed to him as he watched the Shield of Valoran depart from his presence. This left Naruto alone in the forest. The blond stood there for a moment, taking it all in. A deep breath, Naruto exited the training ground a firm look in his eyes.

Night had settled over Konohagakure and the ladies within Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. No one could eat any of the food Naruto had prepared merely because…he was so deathly silent during the whole affair. Any attempts at conversation were met with half-answers and even a couple of grunts. Naruto just sat in his chair, unmoving. Dinner passed very slowly for everyone. Even Ahri was at a loss for words. She could see the look in her summoner's eyes. She recognized those eyes so many times. They were the eyes of someone searching for greater answers than ones available to them.

The apartment was dark, and Naruto laid on the floor of his living room. He stared at the ceiling. Faith in himself? What does that mean? That was such…an abstract question. The young blond closed his eyes and, with a groan, turned over. He would apologize to the girls tomorrow for his half-hearted behavior. Naruto released a sigh. He was tired of the day and he really needed some sleep. He had a busy day tomorrow as well.

As Naruto closed his eyes, he heard the light steps of feet patter on the floor. His slightly opened his eyes. The noise came from the direction of his bedroom. They were headed for his location. By their movements, the person was unsteady. The young blonde sighed. Only one person would have unsteady movements in this apartment. He slowly watched as Mei rounded the corner slowly. She glanced at him before she clumsily walked over to him. He noticed the red eyes and puffed up cheeks. She had been crying.

Naruto leaned up and faced her. She gently rested herself on the floor next to him. "What's wrong, Mei? You should be sleeping," Naruto told her. Mei did not show a visible reply to his question. No matter how old a person was…nightmares could still have lingering effects. She rested her head on his lap. The young man watched her as she rolled her head in his familiar space. He chuckled and gently massaged her hair. She pushed her body next to him which made the blonde roll his eyes. He shifted his weight and leaned himself against his couch. He assumed things would be like this for a couple of days…or weeks. Yet, he was fine with that. It was what he had signed up for. He would bear the responsibility for this woman resting upon him. His hands swam through her sea of hair. "Glad you're back to being yourself. Did you find the answer you were looking for?" a soft, sweet voice asked him.

Turning his head, Naruto saw Ahri standing in the hallway. Her tails swayed beautifully through the air. The blonde watched their movement for a moment before stared into the eyes of the nine-tailed fox of Runeterra. Those yellow eyes seemed to pierce the darkness leaving nothing to hide from her. Not that there was anything to hide, but her eyes did something to him. They triggered something within him, something eager, and beastly. "No. No, I didn't. I don't know how long I've thought about it and I don't think I've gotten any closer to figuring this out. I've just decided to think that these answers will come to me in time. Men have a history of seeking things they aren't ready for. Perhaps, I'm not ready to know what it is just yet," Naruto answered.

Ahri's eyes softened. With each word, her interest in this young man continued to rise. Every articulation was dripped with the words of one wiser than the indicated age. Something recommended her to be near him. She could see the overpowering aura of magic around him. She could see the way the moon bathed him in its luminous presence. It was as if…the moon was pleased by just his being. The only thing that mattered to the moon was the blonde's own happiness and comfort. "You…do not act like someone your age should act," Ahri commented. Naruto smiled.

"Well, I haven't lived as someone my age should, so I'll take your comment as a compliment. Besides, there are benefits I can see to acting this way. I see a lot of things that those my age can't." Naruto remarked. Color the fox woman even more curious than previously upon hearing his response. She could see the confident air around him. She came out of the hallway. Her steps barely a whisper to the ears. She closed the distance and leaned in front of him.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the nine-tailed woman stared at each other again. "And what do you see that others can't?" Ahri asked. This young man was playing a very dangerous game. Ahri was more than willing to play it as well. She smiled alluringly at him. With her hand, she traced a finger on his arm. A feeling of victory and satisfaction filled her when she felt Naruto shiver under her touch. Her nails traced the reaches of his skins igniting each physical sensation through him. Now, Naruto, admittedly, was still a young man, but despite having seen all of his memories, Ahri seemed to be misreading one advantage that Naruto had. The young blonde had spent nearly weeks at sea with three women in constant close quarters. He wasn't so easily riled.

Not desiring to wake Mei from her comforting sleep, Naruto slowly turned over which removed Ahri's touches from his arm. To her utter surprise, he lifted his hand and placed a cupped thumb beneath her cheek. "I see beauty where it deserves to be seen," the blonde said. Ahri's tails stopped swaying. That voice, it held the same authority and regality as the time back in that water village of his world. It was like a king speaking to his queen for the first time. Those wonderous blue eyes were replaced with regal silver. The woman had no way of knowing that her once yellow eyes now gained the same silver coloration. Her tails gently sailed to the ground. It almost made Ahri…

"I guess, we're all coming out here tonight," a voice spoke which broke the mystical trance between the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox and the Nine-tailed Fox of Runeterra. The silver regal color in their eyes faded away. Ahri leaned back from Naruto while Naruto turned back to Mei for a moment. His hand had never stopped stroking her hair and he saw her peaceful smile. Both then turned and noticed Isaribi in her own night attire rubbing her tired eyes.

"First Mei, now you? Normally anyone would be happy to take the bed. Yet, here all of you are," Naruto said with a sigh. Ahri picked herself up and decided that some distance between herself and her summoner was needed for a change. On the opposite side, Isaribi grumbled to herself when she took her pillow and pulled the covers that laid on Mei over herself as well.

"It's awkward sleeping without the group I've known for a couple of weeks. It's not like we have anything to hide, right?" Isaribi asked. It must not have even been two minutes before Naruto and Ahri heard her sleeping as fast as Mei had. Both sighed and their eyes meant. For a moment, banter had turned into something else. Now, neither knew what to say. Ahri decided to sleep on the bed while Naruto, Mei, and Isaribi sleep together on the mattress floor in the blonde's living room.

-x-

Naruto crossed his arms with a leg over another while he watched Mei lean up from a medical bed. She swung her legs and placed them on the cold floor. It was early in the morning, but this was the only scheduled time that he could get. Ahri had been gone when he woke up and Isaribi said that she would look to replace some supplies. This left the blonde to take the former Mizukage to the hospital himself. The doctor in question breathed a sigh and turned to face the blonde. "The results will take a couple of days, but we'll be studying the blood sample that we've been given. However, from what I can see then I would say she is very fortunate despite what has happened to her. Her muscles, most notably, in her arms and legs have atrophied which is perhaps why she has trouble walking or lifting objects. I'm glad to hear that in the process of moving to your new apartment you haven't made her do any extreme moving," The doctor said.

Naruto leaned forward. "So, what must I do? I haven't dealt with malnutrition before. This can't be as simple as just feeding her, can it?" The blonde asked. The doctor turned around and pulled up a chart. He shifted through some pages which showcased the diagram of Mei's muscle structure and marrow design. The doctor remained silent for a moment before he pulled out a prescription pad.

"Feeding her anything? No. Feeding her the right foods and supplements should work for now until we have proper results. I would suggest foods with high nutritional content and at least a 2-hour walk in the sun to provide her with sufficient vitamin D. It'll stimulate the body's chemicals giving her what she's lacking. I would suggest a staple diet. Not too much sodium, not too much unnecessary protein. Have her stay away from energy drinks or foods that fool the body. Let's start with that. We can set up a proper program for her to follow over the course of a six-month period. That should be long enough for us to see results." He spoke firmly.

Mei turned to her guardian for a quick moment and she saw his mind going through its paces. It was a look the auburn-haired former Mizukage truly started to find comforting. Her master constantly thought of ways to benefit her situation. She offered a slight smile. Naruto saw this and curved his lips upwards a fraction. "And her…nightmares?" Naruto asked. From this, the doctor frowned a moment before picking up another pad.

"Based on descriptions from the recovering Kiri medic nin then she shows signs of depression and posttraumatic stress disorder. This isn't something so far out of the ordinary as most shinobi have these medical disorders at least once in their life. It's why shinobi are given a yearly evaluation of their psyche. She has used you as a…security net if I could say. I don't think this is random actually. Yet, I'm not an expert on mental traumas. I could write another prescription to give her classes with Inoichi Yamanaka. However, I do think that for now it would be best to keep her close to you. It'll keep her from lapsing." His expert opinion stated. Naruto placed a finger to his chin. That seemed appropriate.

Naruto agreed. He paid for the visit and took the prescriptions. He and Mei exited the hospital. He turned to her. "Don't worry, Mei. I won't let anything happen to you," Naruto said with a short smile. Mei's only reply to him was a wide smile. However, these emotions didn't last long as both noticed an Anbu drop to the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Mei, notably, stood behind him. The Anbu walked up to them both.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, registration ID: 012607, you are reported to appear before Lord Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Councilwoman Utatane Koharu, Councilman Mitokado Homura, and Councilman Shimura Danzo have ordered your presence in the Council Room. Come with me," the person said. Naruto's frown deepened and his eyes sharpened. So…the final problem decided to show itself.

* * *

 _ **KG: I suppose this is a good place to stop. I believe I accomplished all that I needed to for now.**_

 _ **Wifey: Aside from the fact that your solo queue is going in the gutter?**_

 _ **KG: La la la, I can't hear your bitchiness, dear!**_

 _ **Wifey: Did you call me a bitch?**_

 _ **KG: What? Me? NAH!**_

 _ **Wifey: Sleep with one eye open.**_

 _ **KG: Trust I've been doing that since we said, 'I do."**_

 _ **Wifey: I hate you.**_

 _ **KG: I hate you more!**_

 _ **Wifey: Hmph, no dinner for you then!**_

 _ **KG: YAY! I get to live one more day!**_

 _ **Wifey:….**_

 _ **KG:….**_

 _ **Wifey: You got better at the wisecracks.**_

 _ **KG: Love you too baby doll. Anyway, that's all folks, stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and GIVE ME MORE SODA COMBINATIONS! PREFERABLY CREAM SODA RELATED! ALSO…RESPECT THE GODDAMN…CREAM!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**KG: And we're back once again. Sigh, let's see how we can fit this in.**_

 _ **Wifey: You do know you have a schedule for this stuff, right?**_

 _ **KG: Do I look like I keep to a damn schedule?**_

 _ **Wifey: See, that would be a fair point…IF YOU TURN TO YOUR LEFT TO SEE YOUR DAMN SCHEDULE!**_

 _ **KG: Bae, that's a calendar!**_

 _ **Wifey: Sigh. Mom said I could do better. Why didn't I listen?**_

 _ **KG: Heh, funny enough. So did mine.**_

 _ **Wifey:…**_

 _ **KG: COME AT ME BABE!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Deadwood by Really Slow Motion**_

 _ **Quote: "**_ _ **Courage is not the absence of despair; it is, rather, the capacity to move ahead in spite of despair," by Rollo May.**_

* * *

Naruto stood before the Council of Konoha. It was odd, by all accounts of the shinobi history he learned in the academy, he would not see these people until he was at least a high-level chunin. Admittedly, that was perhaps for the average shinobi in their career. Naruto was pretty sure that he differed from the normal shinobi in Konoha. In addition, the Hokage had told him that this would most likely be a possibility. He just wasn't expecting it to happen this soon. The blonde would have to say he prepared for this meeting with some notes, but…he really didn't have any. Yet, he showed no signs of intimidation being under their gaze. Their aged views upon him, he bent not a knee to them nor did he even bow his head before them. The last one was perhaps the most surprising. He knew he could have, but he felt like if he lowered his head to them something important would have been lost to him.

Elder Koharu Utatane, Elder Homura Mitokado, and Elder Danzo Shimura were their names. They all sat together in a squared fashion with the Hokage among them. Naruto's eyes lingered on Danzo perhaps more than he would have liked to admit. The blonde tried to make it a habit of not judging people before knowing them. He understood what such notions often held, but he did not like the posture of this heavily bandaged council member. He would have to keep his eyes on this one. His aura didn't inspire the best of confidence out of the blonde. Perhaps that could have been said for the others, but the bandaged council member made the young genin angry for an unknown reason.

Nevertheless, Naruto still had a duty to uphold. "Genin Uzumaki Naruto, reporting to Hokage-sama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the Konoha Council. How may I be of assistance?" he asked, saluting his leader of the village as accurately as he could. The four offered him a glance. None of them said anything for a moment, but Naruto was unperturbed by their silence.

Hiruzen then smiled. "At ease, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said. Naruto dropped his arm but didn't make a motion to move. He noticed the Hokage and his council members turn to him. Dare the blonde say this almost seemed like a panel of sorts. In any case, the four looked him over, but he braved them without hesitance. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki then noticed an Anbu agent drop behind Hiruzen and hand him a file. The agent quickly disappeared while the Sandaime and the rest of the council looked over the folder.

"Do you know why you have been called today, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto rose an eyebrow. Either the council was supposed to think he didn't know, _or_ they knew, and he was only made aware of it by this coming meeting. His eyes stared at each council member evenly. There were at least two approaches to this. He could either make the claim that he did know, or he could decide to play on some ignorance and say no.

"No, I do not Hokage-sama. I had assumed that everything which needed to be discussed was done so in the last meeting. I never foresaw myself meeting with some of the highest officials in Konoha this early. It is a great honor nevertheless," Naruto said. Despite his words, he did not bow his head to them. His spirit resolutely stopped him from doing so. He had no explanation for this but bowing to these four…was beneath him.

The four seemed accepting of his answer. There then came a knock on the door. Naruto turned around and he noticed Kakashi and Yozora come through the door. His eyes narrowed. This…was perhaps a bit more complex than he had initially thought possible. The two jonin stood at Naruto's side. Hiruzen then cleared his throat and brought Naruto to attention. "Rest assured Naruto-kun, the latter half of our discussion yesterday has no prevalence here. You have been called here under a panel review of your most recent mission. In her mission report, Yozora had asked for a council voted decision on whether to promote genin, Uzumaki Naruto, to jonin," Sarutobi said. Naruto did not show a sign of surprise at these words, but he very…surprised, and very…unsure about all of this. He turned to Yozora, and the blonde noticed her smile. He turned back to see the others reviewing his file.

"I find this odd that the student who was deemed the worst of the academy would suddenly be recommended by two jonin, both of reputable report, to not only skip the chunin rank but be given one of the most elite titles in the village. Need I address that these special missions were not to have a say in personal mission records and are only considered on very note-worthy circumstances. Why is this being brought before us?" Homura asked, pushing up his glasses to remove the slight glare on them from the room, his sharp gaze on the three of them.

Yozora took a step forward and bowed before the council. "Councilman Homura, I apologize for this abrupt turn on conduct, however, I believe this decision will greatly benefit Konoha in the long-term and Naruto-san many accomplishments while on this mission, along with forward-thinking, and expert prowess is too great to be ignored. It would be a devastating waste of Konoha military might if we do not handle this critically," the astronomer quickly answered. Danzo and Homura frowned. Koharu raised an eyebrow and Hiruzen folded his arms.

"I fail to see how one genin could create such an impact, especially under this recent mission. If Naruto-san wants to be a jonin then I see no point in him ascending through the ranks just like everyone el…," Koharu was surprised when Hiruzen held up his hand for silence. She turned to him in confusion, but she closed her mouth and settled herself down. The Sandaime cleared his throat and allowed Yozora to continue. The others released a breath but allowed her to proceed.

Yozora reached into her pouch and pulled out some papers. "Lady Koharu, I implore you to think of any genin who, without prodigal skill, could combat two Swordsmen of the Mist. I implore you to think of a genin who almost single-handedly constructed a combat plan against a coming invasion of rebel faction forces to prevent the enemy from overtaking an entire Hidden Village. I implore you to think of a genin who, single-handedly, rescued the former Mizukage from enemy hands while under the pursuit of hostile forces. If you have such a genin then I would like to hear about them and my coming reports shall be void," Yozora exclaimed.

None of the council said a word. Of course, there had always been exceptional genin over the course of many years. Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha were just the names of two of them. Danzo leaned forward. "Forgive me if I find there to be a slight exaggeration within this report. Holder of the Kyuubi or not, these accomplishments are something that even most jonin would find complex. Are we to believe one genin did this?" Danzo asked. If by chance this was true, then Konoha really did have another prodigy and unlike Itachi, the old war hawk was NOT willing to let this one go this time.

Rather than answer Danzo, Yozora turned to her Hokage. "Hokage-sama, you have seen Mei Terumi-sama. She was in your office just yesterday. Admittedly her situation was very unfortunate, but it could not have dissuaded the facts. Though I did not see Naruto, when he was captured by the three Swordsmen of the Mist, or how he escaped the island, I know what I saw when he fought with two of them. Honorable Council, with all due respect, had you been present you would show absolutely zero-trepidation in my decision regarding this promotion," Yozora said. Koharu and Homura's eyes tightened. Danzo gave Naruto a strong look, but the blonde wasn't moved by it. It was even more surprising to hear that the Mizukage of Kirigakure was here in the village!

"Boy, is what she says true? Is the Mizukage here in this village?" Danzo asked. Naruto didn't like the way the councilman asked that. Over the course of that mission, the blonde felt he had matured further. He always had to be thinking even more steps ahead than others and he had to keep observing others further than anyone else. In essence, he had tried to continue developing a good eye for people. Danzo seemed to have a rather desiring disposition. Whether this was for the mission details or for Mei, Naruto wasn't sure, but, though difficult it would definitely be, the blonde wouldn't mind crippling the old elder if he tried to go after the latter.

Naruto straightened up. "Hai, Danzo-sama. Though I would like to make a slight deviation to Yozora-san's report," Naruto said. Everyone seemed surprised at this, but the Kyuubi jinchuuriki didn't give anyone the time to recover from their shock. "The third Swordsman of the Mist, Ameyuri Ringo, was not defeated by me. She had been defeated by one of the warriors I had summoned while I and another of my summons dealt with Jinpachi Munashi, and Kushimaru Kuriarare. However, yes, I did defeat them both simultaneously," Naruto said. Danzo and Hiruzen were the only ones to notice the seal on the blonde's arm. The former's eyes shined, but he kept silent. That jutsu was supposed to be experimental and never finished. If it did work, then perhaps there was merit in this conversation after all.

To Naruto's surprise, no one asked him about the summons he used. This was odd, and it had him on edge. Naturally, anyone would want to know about a power or powers that assisted him in taking down three powerful shinobi, especially for a genin. They were all hiding something. He could feel it. They were letting him get away with this and he didn't like it. Yet, as per his station, he held his tongue.

The council asked Naruto for a recount of his story. The blonde wanted to sigh. How many times had he done this already? So, Naruto went into account again of the adventure leaving nothing but _select_ details of the story out for personal reasons. However, everything else was told with truth and with precision. He could see the effect his story was having on the members of the council. They tried to not show interest, but the jinchuuriki could tell from their posture that he was not what they had expected.

Once he finished their story, Naruto could tell he still impressed Hiruzen. Yozora took this time to step in. "Honorable Council, I ask that you think about this. Naruto-san was essentially the savior of Kirigakure. They are going to be indebted to Konoha. I imagine a hope for a trade alliance will come in either in as little as three weeks. Konoha can set the terms of the arrangement, Kirigakure is still having to recover without a Mizukage so there is very little they could deny us. Konoha has always had difficulty with trade overseas. Imagine if Kirigakure visits Konoha and sees just how powerful their supposed savior was supposed to be. This could set us forward and increase our overall trade income at least an additional fifty percent," Yozora petitioned. As much as the council disliked it, Yozora was making a rather strong case at least in terms of economics.

"While this story is incredible, and these feats are amazing for a genin, I doubt Naruto-san fits the requirements of a jonin merely for doing so," Homura said. Naruto actually had no idea what these requirements were, but Kakashi did very well. So, the jonin took a step forward and released a breath. Everyone turned to him.

Truth be told, Kakashi kind of shared the council's sentiments on this. He didn't want Naruto to be a jonin either, but for a different reason. Kakashi knew what too much responsibility was like. Naruto was still young and the jonin, despite everything, wouldn't have minded if his young blonde student decided to be a kid just a bit longer. However, even Kakashi could see that Naruto was very talented, despite the grades he got in the academy. Now that was something the grey-haired jonin would have to investigate. There was no way the academy would intentionally without information, would they? Nevertheless, Yozora had…somehow convinced him that this was for the best, and who knew, maybe this would help indeed help move things along. Kakashi just didn't like it was done with this approach.

"If it's his mission record, then that is something that can quickly be attained with plenty of time and shouldn't have weight in this decision. If it's leadership, then he did create that plan involving Kirigakure and the knowledge of its internal and external structure, and environmental layout to formulate a plan of action that would defeat the rebel forces and lead the people to conquer their opponents. If it's his taijutsu, then I believe that speaks for itself when he stood in combat with two of the Swordsmen of the Mist. If it's his ninjutsu, then…," Kakashi paused for a moment when Hiruzen rose to speak.

"I suppose if we discuss this then this is an issue that must be brought forth. Naruto, my boy, do you know why you always had trouble with the Bunshin technique?" Hiruzen asked. Truth be told, Naruto had kind of let his mind wander away from the whys of that for weeks. There had been too many other important matters to attend to for him to think about that, but it brought him back to the conversation and this made him glare.

"It's because I have acidic chakra?" Naruto asked. The council widened their eyes and glanced at Hiruzen. Yozora and even Kakashi widened their eyes. The Sandaime frowned for a moment, but he ushered a sigh from his mouth. So…Naruto didn't have all the information, but he did have at least half of it. A chilling thought, but The Hokage moved past it.

He leaned forward. "Where did you learn of these things?" He asked curiously. Naruto's head tilted to the side remembering how he had known. His silence was a tad unnerving for everyone, but after a moment he finally decided to answer. The answer he had given wasn't one that Hiruzen particularly liked.

"I learned about it from when I was captured by the rebel faction governed by the Swordsmen of the Mist. They had an associate medic-nin there, Amachi. In order to have the Mizukage released so that I could provide some field support for her, Amachi asked to take a look at my body. I had no idea why, but I allowed him to do so. During my walk back to my cell, I managed to grab some papers. Some had details of the forces and their movements, but they also had biology on my physiology, which I had plenty of time to go over," Naruto answered. Pretty soon, all eyes were on the Sandaime and the Hokage allowed smoke to fill the room. It amused Naruto when Yozora waved some of it out of her face. Obviously, the astronomer hated tobacco in all forms, especially from that walking cigarette Asuma Sarutobi.

Hearing this, Hiruzen leaned back and released a breath. "It's been something that has stumped our researchers ever since you were born, Naruto-kun. Acidic might be a very good term for it. It happened once I had one of the caretakers try to help you. They claimed to feel tired, weak and exhausted. Accounts showed that their chakra had been cut off. This only ever happened when someone touched you. We learned that your chakra…somehow restricted others' use of their own chakra in every shape or form. I believe as you got older this seemed to keep itself in check. Researchers always claimed your chakra to be odd," Hiruzen paused for a moment. Naruto rose an eyebrow as did Kakashi and Yozora.

The Sandaime took a moment, but he continued on. "Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy, but Naruto's is a combination of spiritual, physical and another unknown energy that we haven't been able to identify yet. The reason this was kept a secret was that we had no proper answers. Truth be told, we still don't. However, this recent conversation is forcing my hand a bit. Nothing seemed to stop Naruto from performing so I allowed it to go on as it showed no negative repercussions. I didn't want to come to you with half-answers, Naruto-kun and for that, I apologize." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I would have liked to be informed of this as his sensei, Hokage-sama. I don't believe I would have accepted such a mission had I know about these things, but it's hardly something that can be changed now," The jonin said. Everyone seemed to agree, and Naruto had a look on his face that Hiruzen new they would be speaking on later, but the conversation went on.

"In lieu of Hokage-sama's explanation, I still believe in Naruto's ninjutsu. Yozora and I remember seeing a very powerful Katon technique used by Naruto during his battle with Jinpachi-san and Kushimaru-san. I also would like to claim that he might even have a kekkai tōta. The things we had seen are things that no shinobi, not even Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama could have replicated," Kakashi said. Now, this definitely had Hiruzen and Danzo interested. Admittedly, jinchuuriki were known for doing some incredible things, but for Kakashi of all people to praise Naruto's abilities this much meant that something had happened. The Council almost wouldn't have minded going on this mission just see these things that Kakashi was talking about.

"His grades aside, if we look at his aspects in the leadership exercises then he was always the number one person. He never lost an exercise of Defend the Village. If he needs real-world experience, then who better to teach him these things that me?" Kakashi asked. The others looked over Naruto's file one more time. However, Yozora held her hand on the floor. They gave it to her.

She took out a step. "Honorable Council, I believe I speak for all of us when I saw we have seen a steady decline in the quality of our shinobi. I believe that promoting Naruto-san will also help our own genin to strive for better success. He is also the holder of the Kyuubi. Promoting him will grant him access to better techniques, training styles, and selective information that can further his strategic mindset. This is something we must cultivate early, Naruto willing," The astronomer spoke earnestly. The council of four remained silent for a moment. With Yozora and Kakashi's points, it was definitely beneficial for Konoha if they went through with this. In addition, given the blonde's parentage, it wasn't so out of the realm of possibility for him to be doing incredible things. It was just…so unorthodox.

The council spoke with each other going over the pros and cons of such an action. Odd that Homura and Danzo seemed to be in favor of the idea while Hiruzen and Koharu were the more reluctant individuals to allow this to happen. The group seemed to reach an impasse on the dealings of the conversation before Hiruzen snapped his fingers. An Anbu agent quickly dropped to the ground once again. "Summon Shikaku Nara to the council," He said. The other three members seemed greatly surprised by this and the anbu disappeared. Hiruzen reasoned that if they were all on the edge about this decision then it would be best to leave it to the Jonin Commander to have the final say. The others seemed to agree. No matter what, a person could always count on a Nara's intellect.

It didn't take long at all for Shikaku to arrive. If Naruto had to give an impression on the man, then it was easy to see where Shikamaru's intellect came from. Despite his relaxed stature, he still held a very powerful aura, and an even stronger spirit. The blonde had no doubt that he wouldn't mind having a sit-down with the Nara head if he had the time.

Shikaku stood before the council. He turned to look at Naruto. The Nara head's eyes and the blonde jinchuuriki's eyes met. Nothing was said between them. There was no need for words where minds were needed. The elder jonin then rubbed the back of his head and stared forward. "I was called here to ascertain of Uzumaki Naruto was capable of jonin status correct?" Shikaku asked.

"That is correct, Shikaku-san. Based upon the pros and cons of the proposal brought before us, the council has come to a stalemate and we're calling upon the fifth member of the council to bring a unanimous vote of opinion. I take it the Anbu relayed to you all of the information before coming here?" Hiruzen asked. Shikaku quickly nodded. It had been a big bundle of stats and words, but he had managed to piece them all together without too much complication. Honestly, hearing what the young genin had done almost stumped even the Nara head into wordlessness.

The jonin commander turned to face Naruto. He walked up to him until they were right in front of each other. The blonde tilted his head back to stare into the jonin's eyes. Between the both of them, away from the minds of lesser beings. The two sat in the astral plane…playing shogi. Naruto slammed a piece on the brown board and Shikaku placed another one. The clanging of tiles went through as Naruto took one of Shikaku's pieces and Shikamaru's father took one of the blonde's pieces. Over and over the two raced through a single game of shogi within their minds. The entire room was silent.

After some time, Shikaku closed his eyes. "Naruto-san, I will ask only two questions. I believe you know what they are. If we must go to war, what is our aim? Before we go to battle, what must we do?" The jonin asked. Everyone stared at the blonde. Naruto drew upon the experiences of Kirigakure as well as what he had helped Ashe with. He stared up at the Jonin Commander.

"If we have to go to war, then we win with as minimal loss as possible. If we must go to battle, then we must understand, count, and distribute the costs of going to war," Naruto replied before falling silent. Shikaku narrowed his eyes before he turned back to the council.

"Hokage-sama, Honorable Council, I would like a word with you. Might I ask for Naruto-san, Yozora-san, and Kakashi-san to exit the room?" Shikaku asked. This seemed to put everyone off-guard, but no one was against it. The two jonin and genin were removed from the room. The three sat themselves in the waiting area. The blonde didn't speak for a moment.

He then leaned forward and placed his hands together. "What brought this on? I'm pretty sure potential one-time occurrences aren't what Konoha is looking for in a jonin. Besides, we know I'm not nearly as strong as we might think I am. I doubt I can replicate those things again," the young genin said. He leaned back into the comforting pillows of the chair he sat in.

"Call it a kunoichi's intuition, Naruto-san. Believe me, no matter how good a person was, if any other genin had done these things I would, at most, nominate them for chunin. However, I feel that this is the best and brightest solution, not just for Konoha, but also for you. You've proven to handle immense responsibility and that is something that comes naturally to jonin-level shinobi. I know you will make a great jonin. Despite how young you are," Yozora said, a bright smile on her visage. Kakashi patted the blonde's shoulder and nodded as well. The Konoha genin resisted the want to sigh. He had been doing that too much lately.

About twenty minutes passed, Naruto, Yozora, and Kakashi were ushered back into the room with the words of the attendant. They stood before the Honorable Council and Shikaku Nara. Do not ask the blond why he suddenly had a brief flash of anxiety. He wouldn't have been able to answer. Nevertheless, he stood bravely before them all. Hiruzen took his pipe from his mouth. "First of all, Naruto-kun. Let me tell you that the council is immensely pleased and impressed with your ability during the Kirigakure Rebellion. No one can deny that you have gone above and beyond the call of duty for a genin, and I have seen proof of this myself in the form Mei-san. Regarding her, the council would like to have a view of her before the month's end, but only for political reasons," Hiruzen said. The reason this didn't come out as an order was because the Sandaime had effectively allowed Mei to be classified as subservient to the blonde and not the land of Konoha, therefore…Naruto was the only one who could give the direct course of actions to her within reason.

Naruto did not see this to be a problem. Admittedly, he would be keeping a close eye on Shimura Danzo during this little…look over, but if all they wanted to do was ascertain her current predicament then he saw no reason to deny them of that. He agreed to that meeting for a later date. Seeing this, the Hokage moved onward. "However, we cannot fully grant you the rank of Jonin…," Hiruzen said.

Yozora widened her eyes and Kakashi frowned for a moment. The former was more than ready to speak, but a hand from the Hokage quickly silenced her. Yozora bit her tongue and backed away. Seeing this, Hiruzen continued. "Now then, as I was saying, we cannot grant you the rank of full Jonin…yet. Yes, the academy is not the best determining factor of leadership, but one mission, no matter the rank is the same way. Keep in mind, absolutely no one is devaluing the work you have done. This is absolutely phenomenal from you and we expect you to continue. However, Yozora and Kakashi made some very compelling arguments that the council will definitely be looking into," Hiruzen said.

At this point, Yozora and Kakashi were a tad confused about where this was going. It was obvious that their request had been denied, but it was good to know that some of the plans would be looked into. Even so, Yozora couldn't hide her disappointment. "In addition, Shikaku-san has found himself greatly impressed with you and what he read from Yozora and Kakashi's individual mission reports. Your forward-thinking, creativity, ingenuity, resolve, determination, planning, commitment, and understanding of battle layout, are all things we looked at. Each of these has gone beyond what we could consider as Chunin-level. Therefore, Shikaku was the determining factor in our decision," Hiruzen said, standing to his feet and walking to the closet at the far left. He opened it and Naruto stiffened.

"You do us proud, Jonin-Under-Review Uzumaki Naruto," Hiruzen said holding out a dark green flak jacket to the young blonde, a bright smile on his face. Naruto stared down at the jacket in surprise. The frown that had been on Yozora's face quickly dissipated into a bright smile. Kakashi seemed a tad stunned as well, though everyone noticed Naruto unable to take the jacket. He…merely stared at it.

"I…I…don't…," Naruto tried to say, but, for once, the blonde was unable to form even one coherent thought upon looking at the weighted responsibility in front of him. It brought a touch of amusement to everyone's faces, well… _almost_ everyone's faces as Danzo, Homura, and Koharu looked at the scene without joy or warmth. Shikaku took a step forward.

"Before you faint, as Hokage-sama stated, you're not a full-jonin. This is a new term I came up with for any genin in the further who show your remarkable quality of skill. You will be a jonin-under-review. We spoke for almost half an hour going over the criteria and stipulations for the rank. You can most likely think of yourself as Provisional Jonin. Each and every one of the missions you go on from now on will be brought before a panel of highly qualified shinobi. One thing that matters to all jonin of Konoha is consistency. If you can continually showcase these qualities for the whole year then we will consider you as a full-time jonin. However, Yozora and Kakashi did bring great points for the benefit of Konoha, and I do agree with them. Before the Council, the Hokage, Yozora, Kakashi, and myself, Uzumaki Naruto is a Jonin of Konoha. If you cannot fulfill the requirements necessary then at most we will drop you to the chunin rank. Understand that this means you will have many more responsibilities and duties, but we must know if you are willing to handle them. In the event of emergencies concerning village threat while under your term, you will be recognized as a full-time jonin of Konoha for as long as the threat persists. Do you accept?" Shikaku asked.

Truth be told, Naruto didn't know how to accept. This had not been within the realm of possibility for him. Yet, his hands found themselves moving and he clasped the jacket. It felt much heavier than he had initially thought it was. Still, he pulled it to his body. He looked at the surrounding authority figures. "I accept," he stated. If Naruto were honest, at that moment, he felt like he couldn't remember actually saying the words. They just naturally flowed out of his mouth.

The jonin saluted him and Naruto quickly saluted them back. "We are placing great trust in you, boy. Do not bring shame to Konoha," Danzo said. Naruto turned to him for a moment, but he only gave a firm nod. This seemed to appease the old war hawk and Hiruzen quickly dismissed everyone. Naruto was almost the last one to leave along with Yozora before Hiruzen stopped him.

"Naruto, a week from now I would like you to come to my office. It is your decision, but I believe it would be best if you brought Yozora-san along with you," The Sandaime said. The newly _promoted_ young provisional jonin turned to face him. He then noticed the astronomer was just as surprised as he was. He shrugged his shoulders and was quick to invite Yozora along, which she appreciated. Sarutobi then allowed them to leave.

Once outside, Yozora offered a hug to Naruto for the accomplishment, though Naruto had to remind her just who had been the ones to orchestra this thing in the first place. That had her smiling, but she advised him to not get comfortable. "I'll be seeing you, Naruto-san." Yozora said, running off. Naruto waved her off until she was out of sight. He lowered his hand and turned back to his flak jacket. He clenched its folds and closed his eyes, a bright smile found itself on his face. Maybe today, Naruto would treat the ladies of his house to dinner tonight.

-x-

" _I…I don't know what that creature is talking about. I don't know…I don't know…I…don't…know…,"_ A heavy, labored gasp filled the air when a mess of tall, bright yellow with orange hue hair shook itself back and forth. Attached to all the hair was a very hairy face covered with customized and patented hextech microcaliber googles. Surrounding the googles was a massive overcoat of white hair, easily mixing beard and mustache together. The coat the figure wore seemed very heavy, laden with pockets for vials of scientific and magical exploration, investigation, and innovation. Its bluish-green design seemed to hold other pockets inside of the coat as well, but given it's belted up stature, one probably couldn't tell at first glance.

The form of the figure was relatively short as compared to the average height of a human being. The figure groaned as it shook its furry head. Its pointed, furry ears chilled beneath the breeze of a cold fan. Oh, that had served to remind of him of what he had been doing. The cryopalemorphic cylinders needed to be calibrated again.

Leaning up, the figure looked down at his table, an open journal upon it. In that journal were years of experiments, failures, concoctions, and subjects the ordinary mind could not even hope to begin comprehending. In that journal, an ordinary kitchen utensil could become a multi-faceted weapon of destruction. In that journal, the potential advances of mankind could propel its era another hundred years. Yes, too many people desired that journal. Its worth was more than the gold that spilled itself from the Noxus mines of Delverhold, located in the Ironspike Mountains. It was even more valuable than Demacian steel. Yes, that was the journal of…Cecil B. Heimerdinger, the Revered Inventor.

The inventor sighed and pulled himself up from his desk. Another dream, another weighted guilt upon his conscience that he betrayed his friend and former pupil. The sounds of classical music rung through his ears. He released another breath. Why couldn't he have been more forceful? Now, his friend rested in the underbelly of the slums of Zaun, blowing up whatever he pleased. Heimerdinger couldn't recount the number of times he went over an apology in his head. "2,045," He muttered to himself. Okay, so many he could. The smartass.

Heimerdinger had tried to get his friend to see the light. Despite Demacia, and perhaps Noxus, showing signs to the contrary, the world still harbored intense hatred and misconception of yordles. The freedom that his friend wanted just wasn't there yet. Humans were still fearful. Fear led to irrationality. Irrationality led to caution. Caution…led to hatred. A very odd cycle of the state of the mind. Yet, the scientist had fed that hatred and given into that stereotype. Nothing, but disgust for himself filled his mind. How if he could see his friend again then he would express his sincerest apologies for the way he acted. To shun one's own brethren was the very essence of reprehensible and shameful behavior. He wondered how Bandle City would react if they learned of his folly.

Pushing himself from his desk, the short-statured yordle grew more aware of the vastness of his space. It was…much lonelier than he had initially expected. He jumped down from his chair. A quick shower was what he needed. "Hmmm, I must think more on the hexcore functionality. Energy readings are not putting in numbers of the quadrangle that I would require. Needs further testing. Then there is also the Geometric Energizing Isotonic Crystalline Operator hexcore that I must work on. I'll have to fit in my GEICO project before the days end. Must begin calibration at some point," He said drowsily. He wondered if he should stop sleeping at his desk and start actually getting into his bed again. The notion wasn't without displeasure.

He exited the shower. Honestly, the inventor hated having all of this hair. It was such an annoyance to dry it all off, especially without it getting all puffy and full like it usually did. Still, the shower was calming. If only he could create a hot water transmodifier. He might have to set that up later. Cold water was not fun at all. The lower-minded beings who ran his housing utilities truly had nothing better to do if they couldn't even figure out how to constantly keep hot water. Even Neanderthals knew how to keep their water warm.

Heimer, finally finished with drying his hair, he threw his old clothes in a washing bin. Just in time too, because the yordle suddenly heard a knock on his door. The shock nearly made him jump. "Mr. Cecil! I'm here early! You have mail!" a voice called. Heimerdinger sighed and groaned. He was sure his vascular organ had just increased its current blood pumping by an increase of three seconds. It was just his assistant since his friend had left. A Ms. Abelena if he had recalled correctly. Which, he did. He could hardly forget things. A kind girl…if a few corns short of a cob. However, she was helpful where she needed him to be. She claimed she had mail for him.

"I shall make myself presentable post haste, Lady Abelena!" He said before dressing himself. He straightened his hair just enough to be presentable and…applied this glamour to his body leaving him just as human as anyone in the city. Honestly, he didn't like this stuff any more than his friend did…but it was essential for their survival here. He just hoped it would last as long as he needed it to.

Seeing everything in order, Heimerdinger opened his door, seeing the rather exuberant expressions of his assistant. She was a petite thing as far as he was aware. He had no idea why a lady would want to work in a shop like his, but he was welcome to the help so long as nothing…exploded. He watched her tinker with one of his smaller projects.

"Good morning, Mr. Cecil! Another great day to work at Heimerdinger's Pyrotechnic Provision, isn't it?" She asked with that bountiful energy that the innovator was very…intrigued by. The lass had come to his shop one time asking for some metallurgic work to be done on her father's glasses. Not exactly the innovator's expertise, but he helped nonetheless. She then told him about her having trouble recently finding work given that most jobs were into a trade of some kind. This didn't surprise Heimerdinger since Piltover was the premier trade port in the world of Valoran. Though given that, it shouldn't have been so hard for her to find employment.

Yet, he started to understand when she told him that she had been studying Academy of Performance Magic and Technology. A good school, if a bit grandiose internally for his tastes. That school had a very steep fund as usually only very noble children went there. Well, let's generalize that word 'noble' to middle-high-class children. In any case, most of the time there would be learning theory, innovation, and construction of magic. Heimerdinger would know, so many people had come to his workshop to ask for examples of things in the textbooks. Rudimentary to him, but he digressed. So, he said that her father was on an expedition and wouldn't be back till the end of the month which…meant the steady flow of funds wouldn't be sent to the school without his permission. Abelena said her father was a tad…overprotective when it came to his 'fortune.'

That was something Heimerdinger was sure he would never understand about humanity as a whole. What was the point in amassing funds if you did nothing with it? It would be laid to waste eventually anyway. Even the most precious stones in the world would rot and decay into nothingness eventually. Well, with this story told, he found himself offering her a job which happened to be at his store. As a revered inventor, he had to deal with some people asking about Abelena's qualifications, but who was going to argue with someone who has ten times the average person's IQ? Exactly!

Oh, and note, Heimerdinger by his previous comment did not mean that Abelena was dumb. Gullible, yes, but hardly dumb. She was very intelligent, but he had to constantly change her…matter-of-fact approach to everything. Still, she turned out to be rather valuable. Funny enough, he was sure that his friend would have liked her.

"A joyous day for the great days of science, Abelena. We have a very busy day and I would not see the sunlight wasted. You have your classes in the afternoon so we will make ourselves studious promptly!" The yordle under disguise said eagerly and began to walk into the section of his workshop that he had sanctioned off for when not in use. Abelena moved herself with expert precision around the corner of the bench she had been working on.

"Mr. Cecil, perhaps you should open your letters first? You've been notorious for angering some academies in forgetting to host awarding committees for the varying graduating scholars," she replied to him. Heimerdinger stopped for a moment. His fingers brushed the edges of his glamour-disguised mustache. He would have been surprised at this, but he found himself unable to do so. He had indeed forgotten about those things if only because they were such ridiculous methods of ineffectual grandstanding. Cecil would have liked to be productive in his craft, not congratulate for mediocrity. Still, he could at least make it sound like he cared.

He turned around. "Hmm, a very good suggestion, Ms. Doreatuix. I shall sort it now!" He said and went checked his mailing area. He took the minimal amount of brainpower to sort them all. Organic compost, how delightful. Ah, in other words…junk, dirt, garbage, trash, and all other forms of organic and inorganic waste. Yes, that was the culmination of this mail. He had half a mind to throw them into the incinerator. Their ashes would make good for another of his projects.

He was nearly ready to throw the entire bundle into the trash, but he noticed a very peculiar white envelope. He turned the letter over and noticed the seal of a white rose with red petals. How peculiar. He didn't receive too many letters with master seals of houses. Perhaps one of his inventions had met the eye of a powerful clan lord. An amusing thought. He took a letter opener and in no time had the contents in front of him. Reading the paper, his eyes grew wider and wider. "Mr. Cecil, is there a problem?" his assistant asked.

Heimerdinger turned around and grabbed her arms, much to her surprise. "My dear Abelena! How are your circumstances concerning your priorities to school for next week?!" he asked with excitement in his voice. This seemed to surprise the woman. It generally took a lot to get excitement out of her boss.

"I don't believe I have any prior duties to attend to. I could do the given assignments at home," she answered him and that seemed to make Heimerdinger very happy and he performed a jolly dance with her much to her increasing confusion. He spun her through the air for a moment and she felt her heart rate increase until he set her down.

"Pack your things, Ms. Doreatuix! We are going to doing amazing discovery!" Cecil said before racing off into his room. Abelena blinked in utter surprise as she watched Heimerdinger pick up the letter he had been reading. She had never seen him so…enthusiastic about…anything apart from his tinkering and research. However, the opportunity to not sit in class was always a benefit. Ask anyone who went to higher learning.

She watched him race out of the room. "Mr. Cecil, but where are we going?" the young girl asked. Heimerdinger paused for a moment, and he turned to face her, his countenance aglow with vision and mirth. He grabbed her shoulders once again, keeping careful to not let the glamour fall from his body. Abelena stared at him, her face awash with confusion and curiosity.

The smile on his face must have been obvious, but it was almost all Abelena could see through that very big mustache. "My dear Abelena, have you ever had the privilege, the honor, the benefit, of traveling…to Demacia?" Heimerdinger asked. Abelena placed a hand over her mouth in shock for she had not been to the beautiful country symbolizing justice, morality, and honor. Only a couple of privileged scientists had ever been there!

Seeing the grand look on her face, Heimerdinger knew that he had tons of planning to do. All other works would have to put on hold. For now, they had to take action and assert innovativeness. Now wasn't the time to twiddle fingers! They would have to start moving! FOR GREAT SCIENCE!

-x-

"Fiora, do you truly intend to move forward with this notion! What you claim reaches into the realm of impossibility!" The Might of Demacia said to the Grand Duelist as they walked through the grand halls of the Citadel of Dawn, palace to the Jarvan Lightshield the Third, ruler and king of Demacia. The tradition, blood, and honor that had been poured into this palace was something that filled every Demacian with pride in its lands. A reigning symbol of every ideology that the citizens behind those walls stood by. To walk the grand halls that foretold of an immense history of a nation was a privilege, an honor, and a duty!

The clanking of armor echoed through the halls. Guards wearing proud Demacian armor littered the halls, protecting very select choke points away from any threat to the stability of the nation. Each of them saluted both Garen and Fiora. Naturally, being the charismatic man he was, even if he was not aware of this trait himself, the very tall and muscular man made sure to greet each member of the forces confidently telling them of the good works they had done for their nation. Now, if only Fiora could stop his incessant pleas. They were beginning to grate on her nerves.

It had been about three to four days since Fiora had spoken with Garen and her brother, Ammdar. Suffice to say that her story was met with…disbelief. Perhaps in hindsight, she could have waited to discuss this under more favorable conditions, but it hardly mattered now. Naturally, the Might of Demacia seemed to…tense up when he perceived this to be the notion of magic. Truth be told, Fiora thought it was as well, but it didn't follow the general principles of what she had been taught magic to be. Now, of course, Demacia was not known for its tolerance of magic wielders. Any shreds of evidence of magic were supposed to be eradicated. The lone exception to that would probably be that fire-breathing two-legged walking lizard or perhaps that grand monolith of petricite. Those aside, the nation didn't hold magic in high regard and Garen was one of the forefront members of that regard.

So, with what Fiora told him, she decided that she would also face the King to apologize for her disappearance as well as inform him of the method of her disappearance. No doubt this would place her under some scrutiny, but it wasn't like she hadn't been under scrutiny before. In fact, she was sure she was still under scrutiny from her supposed countrymen. However, she was not one to make excuses and she wouldn't start now.

"We have already discussed this, Monsieur Crownguard. The realm of impossibility that you believe in is no more. You cannot explain these things away. Demacia needs to be aware of these things. There is something coming, Crownguard. I do not have a clue of what it is, but I fear not even our proud walls will be able to protect us from it," The Laurent head spoke. Garen's face tightened at her words. He did not take threats to Demacia lightly, and Fiora was not one to make jokes. What…what had she witnessed to inspire such…unknown anxiety in his proud ally?

The marvelous halls and walkways of white marble quickly gave themselves away to the Grand Hall, residing room of the King and the Council. The doors to the hall were guarded by at least a group of five elite Demacian soldiers. It had been built in such a way that the light of the sun could fill the area of the halls making them glow with the bright light that every citizen felt in their hearts for their nation. Fiora had asked for an audience with the King and, much to her surprise, he and the council was available. Normally, getting a meeting with the King could take anyone weeks…or maybe even months. The Grand Duelist would have liked to think that because she had been gone for a couple of months then her priority in whatever list they kept had gone up. The guards saluted them both and moved to the side. "Your actions cannot be changed beyond this point, Fiora. What will be spoken of here will forever be engrained the heart and minds of the King and Council. There will be no turning back," The Might of Demacia said.

Fiora did not need such words of reassurance in her own thinking. This was her course of action, and the wheels of life would either work to succeed her favor or damn her fate, but either outcome was one that she, herself, had made. Without a word, she pushed open the doors and stepped through from the Grand Hallways into the Grant Courtroom.

Pristine mirrors of solid glass filled her view. Obelisks of grand marble stone lined the walls and their structures. Stone pillars cut and carved to maintain the strength of Demacian dignity lined themselves in perfect unison. Each pillar was embedded with a royal blade of the Kings who had come before. The blade of King Jarvan the First laid upon the first pillar. The blade of King Jarvan, the Second laid upon the second. There were no others, for King Jarvan the Third had taken the throne now. The dazzling crystalline mirrors shined the light of the sun through the courtroom. There was nowhere for darkness to fester that the light could not drive it from the palace.

The fractured art upon glass foretold stories of the long history of the nation. The trials of the Rune Wars, the discovery of the land, how those who had come before had strived to claim a land free from the terrors of magic and sorcery, a land to be tamed and disciplined, the raising of an army upon the ideals of truth, justice, freedom, and honor. Each piece of glass was just a part of the long history and none were short of awe in each frame. To study it was to study your own origin.

The floors held not a speck of dirt for it was covered by royal carpentry. Stone as pure as the white of snow rested underneath people's feet. It shined just as the walls did in radiance. Covering it was a long cotton, blue cotton cloth. Its amazing length rolled itself to the foot of the throne. The stairs, an extravagant ascension for the rulers who steps echoed the chorus of history, carved in a wonderful array of stone, engraved with wonderful depictions of artistry. One could study them for hours and tell countless lessons learned through the labor of the hands which constructed them.

These led to the throne. A majestic seat fit only for the ruler of the lands. Clad in Gold, White, and blue, the colors of Demacian standard. Created deep from the prized and studious mines located in the further reaches of lands untold and here it stood against the tests of time to remain strong. To be the backbone for the king. A responsibility greater than one's self. To hold the mightiest being in the nation that was the King of Demacia. Many wars were fought over such possessions, and it was only the idealistic dreams of the misfortunate to believe that this cycle would ever stop. Fiora had seen this throne many times, but each time sought to remind her of the greater conviction. Now, seated upon that throne was the king of Demacia, King Jarvan the Third. His piercing gaze loomed over the two who came into his courtroom. He was not alone. The entire courtroom was filled with councilors and Demacia's elite guard. All eyes were on two current addressers to the king.

The head of the House of Laurent took this time to observe some of the people around the room. At the base of the marvelous steps to the throne was the Seneschal of Demacia. Long, three-talon spear in hand, his face stared forward, his eyes ever vigilant. Ever since the reign of King Jarvan the Second, the Seneschal of Demacia had served the Lightshield house, working tirelessly to repay the former king for all he had done in aiding his nearly promised fate ending at the hands of Noxus. As one of the King's personal guards, there were no doubts about the man's strength of will and fortitude. None could deny the man's service, nor his devotion to the betterment of the great nation of light and justice. Fiora had fought behind him many times. Though she did not give out praise and recognition very often, if at all, she knew to appreciate the strength of will when she saw it.

She spared at glance to the left. The King's son was in the room as well, Prince Jarvan the Fourth. Honestly, if not in jest, Fiora would have commented about the lack of utter creativity in names, but tradition always claimed that the King of Demacia had to be a Lightshield, and all Lightshield males from the lineage of the kings had been named Jarvan, so it was hardly something Fiora could change. Add in the fact that she didn't truly care either way. His eyes turned to her own. He seemed rather…pleased with himself. Most likely due to the news that she had returned. Though, by his intense gaze, she could tell that he was in agreement that an explanation would be required of her as well. It wasn't like she would not bring forth one. Though Demacia was very strict, and excuses were not accepted under general circumstances there were always the occasional problems that had to be excused out of principle. Call the nation what you will, but it always prided itself on being fair. Even if some people didn't see it that way. To his left, Fiora nearly froze. Yes, she remembered the time when she was under lock and key with Naruto under the rule of those insufferable swordsmen. She remembered his rage, his authority, and his divine-like presence. She…remembered the scales on his face and now she remembered where she had seen them. The scales of Demacia's Half-Dragon. Her purple-skinned body which resembled that of the Govorian Lizards reminded all that this girl had a very powerful ancestry. Dare Fiora say that Naruto and her…were the same? No, she didn't think so. The blonde-haired boy that she had been with for months held something even stronger than the half-dragon could hope to attain. Fiora just did not know what. What she did know however was that the heated glare of the Half-Dragon's slit pupils were not appreciated.

The Grand Duelist and the Might of Demcia stood before the King, the council, and the Demacian Elite Guards. The Seneschal stood to the side. The two members quickly bowed in reverence to the King. "Demacia, now and forever," They both stated, their heads remaining low until addressed. King Jarvan the Third stared at them both before he removed himself from the throne and stood. His voice, echoing the generations of kings before him, bellowed.

"Demacia, now and forever!" he exclaimed. These words were quickly resounded by the whole courtroom. Once silence reigned, the King sat himself back onto his throne. "You may both raise your heads and stand. Before everything begins, Fiora Laurent. I express my sincerest joy that you have returned. Though I have been told not without injury. I was told that you would not be in a state of motion for a couple more weeks. Yet, here you grant us your presence," he said. There were no accusations in his voice, only curiosity and expressed interest. Fiora kept her head lowered for a moment while Garen stood to his feet. His form as mighty as always. The Laurent house head held up her face to stare before her king.

"Yes, your majesty. It is as you say. However, I believe I have left my nation alone for far too long. Should my bones ache, then that is a small price to pay for the forgiveness of the nation. However, I ask you understand my disappearance and my return. The words I speak are of truth and honesty," Fiora replied. The courtroom was still. No one said a word, and no one moved. The king rested his arms and his throne's armrests. His eyes stared over her form. Her face steeled itself with seriousness and dignity. The King had always known of Fiora Laurent's accomplishments. She was not a liar by nature. He waved his hand for her to continue.

Seeing this, Fiora offered one more bow and stood to her feet. "The reason for my disappearance was due to my experiences in being summoned to a different world from that of Runeterra," Fiora stated in such clarity that no one could mistake the tone of her voice. Not even the highest officials in Demacia were without emotion. The Seneschal stared at the Grand Duelist with a hard glare. The Prince and the Half-Dragon seemed very surprised at this. The fourth Jarvan turned to his friend and he saw Garen very displeased, but unmoving nonetheless. The council murmured to themselves. Despite the disbelief, none would be so crass as to speak out of turn in the King's Courtroom. Guards, warriors, and scholars turned to the King. His judgment weighed heavily over the room. While some feared the Grand Duelist had lost all sense of sanity and reason. Other worried she might have been corrupted by the taint of magic. They worried that…she might be right. Everyone waited for the King to speak. His hands gripped his rests, but he did not change his expression. He only released a calming breath.

"You have been one of Demacia's most entrusted officials. The number of contributions you have made to our city are numerous that I would dare not count them. You have shown strength in adversity, resolve in places where weakness festered, and courage where most were hopeless. However, are you entirely sure you are of sound mind?" The King asked. Fiora would have felt a tad…slighted if she had not known that reactions such as these would be commonplace. After all, she had to deal with Garen's doubt not only when she had spoken to him a couple of days ago, but also on the way to the Citadel. So, she was a tad more…tempered before all of these accusing and questioning stances. That didn't mean to say that she liked having her will and mentality questioned. She just understood why this was happening. She only bowed to him again, respectfully.

"Yes, my King. I am of sound mind. During my time in this world, I had my skills tested and my limits pushed. I came up against formidable adversaries, but I also fought with dependable comrades as well. I helped a young man, no older than the age of a squire, take an entire nation from three invading dictators. I do not exaggerate that I nearly lost my life in the process. However, while I do not know the means of transportation, I know it was not done with magic. It was done by the energy source that this world uses. The term was described to me as Chakra. The combination of physical and spiritual energy to perform feats beyond normal human comprehension," Fiora spoke. Despite the apparent…similarities that this…chakra had with magic, it sounded like they were entirely two different things. Plus, people could hardly believe their ears. A young man no older than fourteen was responsible for defending an entire nation from three powerful dictators? It sounded like utter hearsay gone wrong. It sounded like…like…impossibility!

Prince Jarvan took a step forward. "Surely you jest, Laurent. Rather than speak of one person's strength, this almost undervalues the strength of these nations. What nation would be unstable that a lad would have the power to free it? It sounds like a story an elder would tell a child hoping to wield a blade for the first time," the Prince said. The floor had been opened for everyone to speak, but none did so before they saw Fiora glare angrily at the prince. Everyone was aware of this and to do so was to bring the wrath of Demacia upon you, but none had been unable to see the flames of passion in her eyes.

"Do not mock them, Lord Jarvan. Each warrior I had seen was more than capable of doing battle with at least two Demacian warriors. Dare I even say that some of the more gifted in their ranks could take on a battalion of our army if they had the means. I have seen, fought, and tested the strength of just one village in that world. It was formidable without a doubt. Do not belittle his achievements in this war either. If any of you been at his side instead of myself, you would have seen will stronger than the mightiest griffin, you would have seen cunning even greater than the deadliest assassin, you would have seen endurance and perseverance to match a hundred Demacian troops….," she held her head down for a moment. Her words echoing through the courtroom. The King was entranced by this tale. Never had Fiora given such acclaim to anyone in Demacia. Never had she regarded an individual with such worthiness. Never had she bore resentment at other's destruction of someone's accomplishments.

"…If you were there. You would have seen a power to easily surpass Lord Crownguard and Elite Guard, Shyvana, more than five times over," Fiora defended. Everyone was silent. The half-dragon, Shyvana, stiffened. Someone…more powerful than her that Fiora recognized? And, it was a child of all things?! The humanoid Dragonborn growled but attempted to control herself and the flames of fire rune magic held deep in her bosom. This was not a place for anger. She had to keep telling herself that, but she got angrier and angrier. Prince Jarvan and Garen could see this easily. No one knew how to speak against this. Her defenses were so…audacious that there had to either be something wrong with the story or the Laurent head. None of this seemed possible. Both officials were some of the very best Demacia had to offer in terms of military might. Both were symbols of Demacian strength. How could Fiora claim a mere youth could hold more strength of quality than them both?

The King leaned forward. "These are bold claims, Fiora. Had you not been demonstrating the resolve, I would have told you to mind your tone in my courtroom. However, it seems you speak of this place very highly. Then, further your explanation. How did you come to meet this boy? What is the layout of the land? What are the happenings there?" The King asked. Forgive him if he was a tad…excited. Fiora nodded once more. She explained that through the summoning technique to transfer her to his world, she had been able to view all of his memories and vice versa. She had fought against the boy's assumed instructor along with the rest of his teammates. While she didn't have as much of a look of his village as she would have liked, but she was able to explain what she learned from his explanations. She told what she could and what she didn't know, she explained that he would know better than she did. Despite her words, everyone found themselves glued to words of her tale. The trials she had endured with this boy and his entourage were words that someone wanted to write down, but she kept talking almost as if reminiscing about fond memories of her time there. By the end, she had almost everyone begging for more.

"That is as much as I remember. However, with your express permission and seal, my lord. I would like to attempt to study this area. I have sent out a messenger to one of Piltover's renounced scientists. I will take full responsibility for anything that happens while he studies the workings of this…problem. There shall be no magic or workings of spells in the slightest," Fiora said. Truth be told, she was going to feign a bit of ignorance in that regard, but that was something not worth mentioning. The others seemed very surprised at her request.

"Insolent woman! You are gone to this…other world for more than a month and not even your first time back to your nation you demand favors?! Learn your pla…," one of the councilors didn't get the chance to finish his threat when the Demacian king raised his hand for silence. Once again, no one said a word. Garen and Prince Jarvan stole glances between Fiora and the King. The Seneschal was obviously intrigued as well, and so was Shyvana. No one claimed her strength was easily overwhelmed so easily. Not even amongst dragonkin was this so. Baited breath was waited with all around. The King stared down at the Grand Duelist. He could already see where her thoughts were going with this matter.

"You wish to bring this young lad to Demacia?" King Jarvan asked. Fiora's visage hid no lies. This was indeed what she would have liked to have happen. The stout faces of the courtroom belied the shock held within their bodies. Fear went through some of the councilmembers. The magical arts were being discussed and while it wasn't magic in nature, as depending upon the Grand Duelist's definition of chakra. However, everyone could see that despite the King's stern expression, he was obviously curious about the idea. Some of the councilors didn't like this idea. Suffice to say that Garen shared in their sentiment. This was as close to the boundaries of magic as Garen would ever want to be.

"You would threaten the safety of Demacia and our natural integrity for a mere child? Knowledge of this world you have supposedly gone to is as small as the fish that swim in the lakes of the protectorates. How do we know there won't be some invading force just waiting to overtake us if we proceed with this matter? This could spell the downfall of our nation in one swift motion," Shyvana stated. The King gave her a look as did the others, but the half-dragon stood defiantly before Fiora. The Laurent head turned to her. The Half-Dragon's fire-born body chilled when Fiora focused her gaze upon her. Shyvana strangely remembered that look. It looked like...a look from her forsaken kin. She was not even aware that she took a slight step back.

Fiora faced her. "You would dean to agree with that sentiment when Lord Jarvan brought you into Demacia, despite your background from a race that has long since held magical ties? You, of all people, have no substance in judging my ability to read the mentality of people. You would dare believe that someone I would put my own life on the line for would have ill intentions towards my countrymen? I should teach you respect and discipline! It seems like you hold neither!" Fiora uttered. Shyvana released an animalistic growl. Flames of the half-dragon's rune magic slowly began to ignite her body. The Grand Duelist reached for her blade.

"ENOUGH! Both of you, remember who you are in front of! Show respect in the king's courtroom! This is not the place to boast yourselves! If you have a problem, then settle it in the sacred battlegrounds of the Mount Harolun. This is not a place for you two to squabble like children!" Prince Jarvan said, putting a hand on Shyvana's shoulder. The glare that Fiora had placed on Shyvana vanished away while the flames of the Dragonborn washed away. Both faced the King who looked at them with displeasure etched onto his face. Both fell to their knees and bowed.

"A thousand pardons, sire." They said simultaneously. King Jarvan the Third's face softened, and his displeasure erased itself. He straightened himself up. Fighting for the betterment of personal growth was, and always would be, a great foundation of strength, but what had been displayed here went beyond such a notion and turned itself into a mere folly at best. Such things were unbecoming of the Demacian standard. However, given the Grand Duelist's extensive journey through this…summoning that had ensnared her, it was sufficing to say that some tension would be excused this one time. Just this once. The King stood to his feet and looked over his assembled group. The measurement of his drawing presence turned to the female duelist.

He did not step far from the throne. "Can you stake the pride of your house upon the notion that you will act in Demacia's best interests? Can you express proof to back up your claim of summoning? However, before your king, can you confidently state that no magic shall be done within Demacian walls?" The King asked. Garen, Shyvana, Prince Jarvan, and even the Seneschal were surprised to hear these words being spoken. The council looked like they wanted to argue something with the King but remembered their place. It would be time to come together and discuss things more appropriately. Fiora stood before him, her arm over her chest.

"Yes, to every question, my King. I take the pride of my house upon all claims!" Fiora said. The King tested her resolve and began to remove himself from the room. He walked down the stairs, his feet echoed the halls. None said a word again. This seemed to be happening quite a bit. He stood before the Grand Duelist. Fiora dared not lower her gaze. To submit her gaze now would be to dishonor all Demacian truth and dictation. It wasn't long before the King firmly agreed with her, much to the shock of everyone around them.

"Then you have permission to operative with the people of Piltover to conduct your experiments. However, such a task is something I dare not allow you to partake alone. You shall be granted another assigned by decree of the council. Is this understood?" he asked. She wasted not a second in agreeing to these terms. After such brazenness on her part, such was truly more than she deserved to be given. Everyone saw this, and the people gathered watched the King stare up at his throne. His armor shined like the magnificent stars in the sky. His face held peace and benevolence. His eyes held warmth and strength. Truly, this was a man who believed in the Demacian standard more than almost any other.

He held his hands into the air. "Tell us, Fiora Laurent. Tell us what we have all desired from the first chorus of words that spun your story. Tell us the name you speak with defense, conviction, and trustworthiness. Tell us the name of this young lad," The King ordered. The weight of the world in its gaze placed itself over the Head of House Laurent. All eyes desired to see her words uttered. All ears desired to listen. All minds desired to remember. All within the room watched the one who rarely smiled. Her face seemed to brighten from the glow of the sun if only for a moment. To anyone watching it was as if the sun blessed her countenance with divinity upon speaking her next words.

"Monsieur Naruto. Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki from the Lands of Fire and a Village Amongst Leaves," Fiora said before everyone within the courtroom.

-x-

Naruto stood on the balcony of his new apartment. The household facilities were much grander than his old apartment. He had moved out two days ago with the girls. Not everything was fully unpacked as the blonde had been too busy working through some other things. As he looked up at the moon, he smiled. He did not know why it always seemed to bless him with calmness, but he welcomed it just as he had in earlier life. He recalled the meeting with his team today. Kakashi had stated that he had been too lax, and the team would be going through very serious training regimens from the day onward. He had expressed an apology to not only Naruto, but also to Sasuke and Sakura for what he had done, but circumstances had opened his eyes and if they were going to continue to partake in these special D-rank missions then he would make sure they were prepared for any and all situations coming before this. This seemed to make the Uchiha happy at the prospect of more training. It did make the Kyuubi jinchuuriki wonder just what these two were put through. The jinchuuriki could tell he surprised his teacher by not announcing his new status to his team.

Truth be told, Naruto didn't see a need to do that just yet. Having Sasuke badger him about specifics was not something he wanted to go through just yet. This was mostly because he didn't even have these answers himself. Naruto didn't much fear Sakura's inquiries. Though eccentric to the Uchiha, one could not deny her intellect. She would know at least the whys and hows of the situation. Naruto was not in the current mood to deal with Sasuke's obsessive impulses. Naruto still needed to find a way to channel the Uchiha's hatred. He just didn't have a method for that yet. Not to mention he still had that meeting with the Hokage in a couple of days. He rested his head on the railing. He wondered how this would change things in the future.

Delicate footsteps came behind him, he turned his head and he noticed Ahri appear behind him. True to her word, the Nine-tailed fox of Runeterra had been hardly any trouble. She was definitely playful, but she had a firm grasp of the current understandings of her place in this village. Though, judging by how unfocused her eyes seemed, he could see a reason why she was coming before him. For the past couple of days, the life essence which sustained her had been running out. As Naruto watched through some of her memories, the fox woman always seemed to struggle with her needs. No doubt to appease both him and the village, she had not sought anyone out for she was aware of the retribution that would fall upon both her and her summoner if she did. He could even see that she was having trouble keeping her fox features from showing. "You should be in bed," Naruto said. She stood next to him in silence.

It must have been very painful this time. She seemed like she couldn't even stand comfortably. "Would you like to go back to Runeterra? You won't have to hesitate there like you would here. I know I've been unreasonable to you. Plus…things have been…odd with you and me lately. You helped me back in Kirigakure, and I haven't repaid you," Naruto said. Ahri didn't respond. Though, she did hear him. Truth be told, she didn't desire the compelling notion to go back, at least not yet. Something in this world made her stick around. She couldn't leave just yet. Something was here that kept her here. Her mind could not conjure up an explanation as to what that something was, but even despite her pain…she couldn't leave yet.

Naruto could see these thoughts in her eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Take mine, Ahri. You and I both know that if you truly wanted to go back to Runeterra then I couldn't stop you. Yet, you're staying. I don't know why, but if I can ease your pain then that's fine," Naruto said. Ahri focused her eyes on him. Underneath the moon natives of two vastly different worlds stared at each other. The young woman still did not have a grasp on this young man in front of her. She couldn't place this feeling of divine authority over him. His stance, his attitude, his…entire essence, they all screamed not human. Yet, at the same time, he seemed more human than most people she had met in her flowtime of life.

"You would tell me that, knowing that you have access to the previous recollections of my past, you are willing to give your life away? No one has ever survived what I have done. I would be bearing guilt if I took a life as yours. I can persevere," Ahri said. There was no reply. She turned to face him, and she saw him standing in front of her quietly offering himself to her. She watched him take off the black shirt he had been wearing showing her that there was nothing on him to have to fear. He turned to the moon if only for a brief period and then he glanced back to her.

"I have been told that destiny will come to someone when it needs to. All of the dreams I've had, all of the visions I currently endured, and will continue to endure, they tell me that what is all of this trouble if I died as simply as attempting to ease your need for essence. Perhaps a day would come when I can solve that issue for you. So you won't have to feel the immeasurable guilt of memories from the deceased. Such as that artist you loved. I won't say his name because even now I see the pain on your face. I would have liked to meet him, the man who charmed the charmer. Or, perhaps you think your magic is stronger than my will," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. Ahri did not speak. It…had been awhile since she heard of that memory. She still remembered the selflessness of the man she had seduced. She remembered the warmth he had for all life. She remembered…the cold touch of his body and her insatiable desires. Her nails dug into her skin. She had staved it off for longer than she thought from that group of bandits from Kirigakure, but…it wasn't enough. Would it ever be enough? It had been joyous…to experience all these memories at first, but…now it felt hollow knowing that the people she killed would not experience those wonderful slips of their future anymore.

She stepped back from him. "I have no need for your memories. I have seen them all already. You would have nothing to offer me even if I…," Ahri stiffened when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her down to his eye level. The fox woman felt her blood run cold when he stared at her rather angrily. He closed his fist over her keeping her in place.

"Eat! Eat until you're full! Eat until your eyes focus!" Naruto told her firmly. His voice left her no room for arguments. She said nothing. She slowly opened her mouth and Naruto did the same. His body suddenly felt very cold. A pure white essence flowed from his lips. He watched Ahri gently caress his arms. Her fox ears slowly began to fade away. He could feel the strength returning to her body. He could see the effect this would have on her. However, his vision was growing hazy. The white essence which flowed from his body to her own began to straighten itself out. He closed his eyes. She closed her eyes behind him.

Naruto felt the ground rumble underneath him and he slowly opened his eyes. The feel of dust and sand stuck itself to the up and bottom of the provisional jonin's lips. He could feel the ground shake with the might of the roars of tens of thousands of men and women. "We are Icathians!" a man roared. "We are the heirs of the kings and queens who first settled this land! It is ours by right and by birth. Aye, we are outnumbered, but the warriors our enemies have sent are slaves and men whose only loyalty is to coin." He cried. The thundering cheers came around Naruto. The blonde coughed when sand stung his tongue. He leaned up and spat the sand and dusty air out of his mouth. Naruto found himself surrounded by a fierce army. A sea of pure gold and silver in the forms of armor and blades was his vision.

Naruto turned left and right, he was in the middle of the army of these…warriors. Over the horizon he could see the rising army of war machines, thundering chariots, and screeches of mounts. Riders entered his vision. There were so many warriors that he could not begin to count them all. The blonde heard a cough next to him. He turned his head and he noticed Ahri laying next to him. He quickly knelt down and held her. "Ahri? Ahri!" Naruto called. The fox woman opened her eyes and it didn't take her long to find her surroundings. She leaned up with him. What…what happened? She…did not recall seeing this in Naruto's previous memories. She stood to her feet with Naruto.

Summoner and summonee watched as a massive chorus of shouts came over the area. First came the shouts, then came…the blood. Ahri and Naruto watched as people died upon each other's blades and spears. The battlefield around them drowned itself in a sea of blood. Flames swirled around them. "What…is this?" Ahri asked. Naruto felt a bead of sweat fall down his face. This feeling, this malice in the air. Something was wrong. Why were these people fighting? Naruto could feel the shift of the clouds. The air was heavy and laden with evil. He could tell. Don't ask him how, but he could tell. He…He had to get Ahri out of here.

He grabbed Ahri's arm. She couldn't even express surprise before he pulled her along. "We're leaving. We have to get out of here," Naruto said as he shoved people and mounts out of the way. The screams of people filled their ears as Naruto led Ahri off the battlefield. Both turned their heads and scenes played themselves in fast motion. There was nothing that stood still. They had no idea where they were going, or how they even got to where they were in the first place. Still, Naruto never stopped his movement. Piles and piles of dismembers and severed corpses fell to the ground, their mortal ichor spilled upon the salted earth of the fields. It did not take long for Ahri to begin running with him, yet…Naruto never let go of her hand.

The two climbed up a very steep hillside. Naruto pulled Ahri into his arms as he stuck himself to the wall as best he could. Both turned back to the battlefield. "Naruto, where are we?" Ahri asked. To be honest, Naruto was hoping that Ahri would know. For all around them was death and decay. The stench of life essence, fire, and brimstone filled the air. Ashes darkened the sky, and yet…Naruto could still sense this evil presence around this area of the earth. It was as if…the land was being erased…absorbed…and dissolved. How did these people not see it? How could they not feel it? For once, Naruto trembled. His mind could not hold thought. His body could not hold feeling. He…was scared. However, a hand rested on his cheek. A shaky breath fell from his lips. He turned and noticed Ahri staring at him, worried. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. No, he was not going to let them die in here.

Both turned back and stared at the fields of battle. The fox of Ionia squinted her eyes. "Wait, I know that material. I have seen it once upon a time. That is a Shuriman battalion. I'm sure of it," Ahri said. Naruto turned to her. Come to think of it, if his mind could recall, the area of desert where they were seemed familiar. Like…he had been here before. He was sure that he remembered this place. However, before they both could draw any more conclusions, they heard more screams. They focused on the battlefield. They watched at least a bushel of heads glide through the air. Blood spurted into the sky while hearts were plucked from the chests of mortal men and women.

"BACK!" a man shouted. "BACK TO THE WALLS!" He ordered. Naruto and Ahri watched what the former could only call…summons. This was the only way they could be described. Head of an animal and the body of a man, Naruto and Ahri watched these beasts dominate the field. They toyed with each victim in their path. Their bodies gleamed with radiance and strength. The blonde jinchuuriki, the hot wind on his face, stared at them. They oozed the strength of at least fifteen Jinpachis. He would lose if he tried to fight them as he was. He was sure Kakashi would lose. He almost wondered…if the Hokage would lose. He shook his head. He analyzed the situation. He and Ahri were lost. If this was another dream, then why was she here with him experiencing what he was experiencing? Was it because he decided to share his life essence with her? Could that have been it? Then…how did he get them out of here? He had no idea where they even were or where they could go!

A shadow loomed over his face which stopped his thinking. He and Ahri watched one of the flying warrior-summons danced in a sea of human and animal life fluid. Its wings flapped, creating immense gusts of wind. Its talons razed flesh and land. But…for all their power and strength, they were not the feeling of anxiety that Naruto was feeling. There was something more. There was something sinister. "Naruto, look!" Ahri pointed. He managed to look up just in time to see a warrior-summon avian creature shot down. It crashed into the walled-in nation that it had been trying to break into. However, he felt the air thicken. The source of this fear, this evil, was…to his left. He turned back to the battlefield. He couldn't breathe. He watched a blast of evil, purplish light explode into the sky. The ground shook violently. Naruto held onto Ahri as best he could. Clouds, once white and pure, became corrupted by the power of the darkness. Ahri could hear the screams. She could see the life essence fade away. The flow of energy once calm, if angry, spiraled out of control in a twist of malice, animus, and enmity. Creatures neither had ever seen destroyed the Shuriman army. Men and women screamed as their faces, bodies, minds were torn asunder. Both saw the forms of creatures in front of them. Slashing claws. Unnatural maws. Those eyes. Those soulless, devouring eyes. They spared…no one. The dark encompassed everything. The creatures turned on their masters without process of thought. The color of vile blue and dastardly purple filled the air and land. Unnatural, alien-like noises stemmed from the ground. Hissing, growling, shrieks, and cries of the twisted filled this land. Naruto understood. This…had been what had caused him worry. This…evil spread was the horror his body felt. This…desecration, extinction, and…annihilation was unlike the war he partook of in Kirigakure.

He felt Ahri shiver. "Naruto, we must leave this place immediately!" she exclaimed. Naruto turned to face her. He stared at her for a moment. Who…was this woman? Was she supposed to be someone important to him? She…had an A in her name, right? He was pretty sure her name was...Ari? Hari? Rahi? The young jinchuuriki shocked them both when punched his face. He punched himself twice. Ahri! Ahri! Ahri! Ahri! Her name was Ahri! This was his summon from the land of Runeterra! Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox! SHE WAS AHRI!

Naruto panted. He grabbed her and pulled her with him. They ascended the hill. The lands of a ruined city laid to waste behind them. Neither looked back, they merely kept on running. Running. Running. Running. They had no idea where they were going, but both were sure it was better than there. Had…had Naruto forgotten Ahri for a moment? He…didn't recognize her at all for a brief period. As hard as they moved…the darkness was faster. It covered the land like a virus. Nothing was safe. The same shrieks of animalistic life filled the air. They kept running, but…it wasn't long before the darkness overtook them too. Naruto grabbed Ahri's hand just before the sea of black washed over them.

The young jinchuuriki opened his eyes, the dark was heavy. He could see nothing. Yet, the feeling of endless dread weighed upon him. However, he did not submit to it. He felt Ahri still holding to his hand. He pulled her forward. He turned around. It was so dark he couldn't even see her. However, he knew that he had her from before. She was the only one he was with. With his strength, he pulled Ahri from the darkness. He watched her fall next to him. "Ahri, get up. We have to get out of here," Naruto said. He could feel…something coming for them both. However, it was too dark to see. He watched Ahri look up at him.

"Who…are you? You have an N in your name, right? Are we…related?" she asked. Naruto stiffened. He turned back to her. He saw her look around in absolute confusion. He saw a mark on her arm, the shape of a sword wrapped in a scroll. She...forgot him? Like he had? Naruto shook her. "Ahri! It's me, Naruto! Don't you remember me?" He asked her. She gasped and quickly pushed him off her. She stood to her feet and backed away from her summoner. The fear in her eyes was obvious. It was so dark. It was too dark. Everything around them was dark. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't even feel anything. It felt like the weight of immeasurable blackness seeped into the very depths of her soul.

"Ahri? Is that me? I don't know. I don't know a Naruto. I…I have to get out of here! I don't know where to go. Where is here? Who…are you? Who am I? Stay away from me!" Ahri screamed and ran off. Cursing, the blonde dashed after her. He fervently called out to her. No, this couldn't be happening. Naruto was supposed to protect her. He was…supposed…to…protect…who? Where was he going? Was he chasing something? Where…was here? Something…was in his mind. He couldn't remember what he was doing. The young blonde slowly moved to a stop. Who…was…he?

He could not remember anything. He stood in the blackness. He could hear skittish sounds, but he did not move. He stared at the ground. Pretty soon, his legs bent, and he dropped to his knees. His mind felt like it was being melded. So many thoughts filled him and so many images of wasted worlds filled his view. Closer and closer the darkness surrounded him. Beasts, the stuff of nightmares, stared down upon him. So…this was what death was like? A suffocating nothingness of unending despair to fill the hearts of mortal men. They approached him without caution. His once blue eyes slowly turned purple. The same symbol that had appeared on Ahri's arm, appeared at the top of his head. The darkness was…going to take him now. He could feel something sharp dig into his flesh, a claw…a mandible? If only…he knew what these things were. Yet…how could he? When he did not even know…himself?

" _ **Naruto."**_

The young blonde closed his eyes. Who…called just now? A voice that pierced this endless void of nothingness. Was…that his name? He couldn't recall a Naruto of any kind.

" _ **Naruto…Uzumaki."**_

What…did that name mean? Naruto Uzumaki? Who was Naruto Uzumaki? He…did not recall this name. Were…were they talking to him? He opened his eyes. In this darkness…how could light pierce through.

" _ **Naruto Uzumaki, my wonderful son."**_

Son? He…had a genitor? He did not recall. Yet, someone called to him. It had to be him for there was no one else there. He saw a man floating from on high. His dazzling blonde hair and sharp blue eyes stared down at him. His draconic wings flapped, and he lowered himself down. His radiant countenance pushed away the darkness with ease. His feet touched the earth. Loud screeches of animals hissed at him. Most likely for his interference. Naruto stared at him. This man was…familiar. He reached out his hand. Naruto grabbed a hold of it and he was pulled to his feet.

" _ **I know, Naruto. You feel it, don't you? This is what the darkness does. It makes you forget who you are and traps you in despair. It's hard to break free. No matter how much you run, it will not be enough. Naruto, there will be times that you will feel the despair you feel now. There will be times where you might even forget who you are, but you must never forget what you are. You are my son! You are Uzumaki Naruto, a dragon of light. Remember yourself my son. No one will be able to do it for you. Remember yourself…and break free from the darkness. Things that like to hide in here…are more often than not scared of what stands up to it. You…will whip it from the face of this world. Never forget, I love you. I have always loved you. When you have learned, you will begin to understand why I have done what I did. Until then, free yourself, my wonderful son. I believe in you,"**_ he said before he vanished away. His light faded quickly, and this left Naruto alone. The darkness began to encompass him. The creatures of its abyss began their descent upon him once again.

" _Naruto Uzumaki. I…am Naruto Uzumaki. I…am a provisional jonin of Konoha. I am a summoner,"_ Naruto said. He remembered again. Yes, he was sure he remembered. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Over and over he said it. Over and over he familiarized himself with it. Yes, he…knew who he was. He understood who he was! The blonde heard the skittish sounds behind him. He turned to face the utter darkness in front of him in anger. The creatures that had surrounded him backed away. His eyes…had changed. No longer purple, the gained a silver-like look. They sparkled with the radiance of the moon and the heat of the sun. His pupils, once wide, appears as slits. This…thing. This thing dared its attempt to control him?! Naruto could not explain the fire of rage burning in his heart. He could not explain away this fury. There would be retribution for this! There would be destruction for this! This darkness and all inside of it…

" **You…You…YOU LOWER LIFEFORMS! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!"** Naruto roared his loudest as a fierce light blasted from his body. The darkness could not contain this light and it was scattered away in nothingness. The creatures screeched as the light burned their skin and flesh. They turned to ashes before the might of his glory. Naruto could see the countless bodies which had succumbed to this blackness. He screamed harder and harder blasting each and every speck of darkness from his sight. The light was so bright it pushed away the darkness, never to encase anyone. Naruto looked down at he noticed Ahri right next to him. He knelt down and picked her up. His small, but strong and sturdy form kept her close. Had he been more aware, he would have felt the large bright, vibrant, and scaly wings sprout from the back of his body. However, he was only focused on Ahri and this ruined land in front of him. Now then…let's try that again, you creatures of the dark void!

-x-

Naruto opened his eyes. He could see Ahri sleeping in front of him. He leaned up. He was back on his balcony. He looked around. He was in Konoha, his home. The blonde jinchuuriki couldn't stop the wide grin on his face. He did not wake the fox woman. He merely picked her up and carried her into his new apartment. Vision or not, Naruto understood one other thing. Someone was waiting for him, and they would not be waiting long. He would make damn sure of that.

* * *

 _ **KG: I suppose we can stop there. Wooo lcs is heating up!**_

 _ **Wifey: For once, you and I can agree on something.**_

 _ **KG: Man, we must be on a roll! All that counseling paid off.**_

 _ **Wifey: No. No, it did not.**_

 _ **KG: Can you at least give them the impression that you love me?!**_

 _ **Wifey: You'd be living a lie then.**_

 _ **KG: MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!**_

 _ **Wifey: Glad I didn't have to tell you that myself.**_

 _ **KG: Ugh, whatever. See you later guys. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and GIMME…GIMME…uhhh…shit…hmm…GIMME PC GAME RECOMMENDATIONS!**_

 _ **Wifey: really?**_

 _ **KG: I got nothin'.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**KG: Ahhhhhh feels good to be back in ranked!**_

 _ **Wifey: You still suck.**_

 _ **KG: And you still have that ego complex of yours.**_

 _ **Wifey: Is it a complex if I'm always the right one?**_

 _ **KG: You aren't always the right one. I choose to let you think you are since being wrong scares you so much.**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh I can admit to being wrong. I bet you can't, Mr. Low Elo!**_

 _ **KG: ONE TIME! YOU TILT ONE TIME AND NO ONE FORGETS IT!**_

 _ **Wifey: Whatever you have to tell your audience to make you feel superior.**_

 _ **KG: I hate you.**_

 _ **Wifey: Good. Shows how good a wife I am.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Nerevar Rising by Jeremy Soule from The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind**_

 _ **Quote: "** **Where we love is home - home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." by Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.**_

* * *

The sun rose into the sky over the lands of Konohagakure. People began to open their shops and stores to start the day's events. A hard yawn escaped Isaribi's lips as she came out of her designated room. Who knew sleeping in a bed than on the floor could have such a wonderful difference?

Once she stepped out of her room, she was surprised to see Naruto sitting at his new living room table, a cup of hot water steaming in front of him. However, he did not see aware of his drink at all for his mind was elsewhere. Judging by the bags underneath his eyes, he hadn't fallen asleep last night as she thought he might have. It was either that or...no it had to be that. From their sea voyage, Isaribi knew that Naruto could pull all-nighters. They wouldn't have made it if he couldn't, but that didn't mean that he would feel the need to now. If anything, Isaribi recalled this look when Naruto hard forced himself to stay awake while steering the ship that they had stolen from the rebels during the Rebellion. He seemed so tired. She walked over to him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Isaribi questioned. He didn't reply to her for a moment, but his eyes moved. The young provisional jonin seemed aware of his surroundings again and gave a chilling sigh. He faced her. The light of the sun through his curtains made him squint a tad.

"Good morning, Isaribi. Did you sleep alright?" he asked. The fish girl slowly nodded. Though, judging by his expression, she wondered if he was the one who had slept alright. She also noticed that he didn't answer her question. Either he had been too out of it to hear her, or he just didn't feel like answering. In any case, she wasn't going to ask him again for fear of upsetting him. Needless to say, but everyone got a handle on each other's moods over that voyager trip. Naruto, in particular, was one of the people who had a very…intense mood when forcibly woken up without there being a need for it. That was one can of fish Isaribi was not going to open...again. She watched him drink the remaining cup of hot water before moving over to his water dispenser for another drink. Meanwhile, she grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and some milk. The two sat in relative silence for a time. The only sounds heard were those of Naruto sipping his cup or the clatter of Isaribi's spoon against her bowl.

This continued until both heard the shaky opening of the same door. They saw Mei come out of the room. This had been the first time that Naruto had tried to have the Mizukage sleep without him next to her. It had been another of the exercises he had been trying to put her through. It seemed like it bore some fruit, but judging by the way she shivered entering the room it was perhaps not by much. Especially because she quickly gravitated towards him. She took his hand and kissed it as she usually did. Naruto had pretty much gotten used to this by now, but he was quickly beginning to learn the meaning behind this. Every day Mei reaffirmed their master-servant relationship. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted from her, but it seemed to make her happy, so he decided that it was best to go with this for now.

"Would you like breakfast?" He asked. Mei was still rather…sickly looking. Granted, he had taken her to the doctor a couple of days ago. Still no blood sample, but he imagined those papers would come in the next couple of days. He had gotten her to start a routine of stretches. No intense workouts for right now, or even for a couple of months, but it was a start to something. That reminded him that he also had to actually stop at the store and pick up some medication for her. That would probably go to helping her out as well.

Mei quickly agreed to his question of breakfast, and the blonde made his way into the kitchen. He didn't say it, but he was happy for the distraction from his thoughts. Truth be told, when Isaribi had spoken to him, he hadn't been aware that it was even morning. He had just kept drinking hot water cup after hot water cup thinking about that evil, that darkness, that war, and…that man from last night. They called themselves…Icathians. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Ahri had called the opposing force, Shurimans. He didn't know who they were either. Well, he had some idea. Fiora had given him insight into some of the nations of Runeterra. Admittedly, she didn't have much to say about the nation of Shurima, but she had never once spoken of a kingdom known as Icathia. Then there was that symbol that appeared at the top of his head. He could still remember the burning sensation at the top of his brows. He remembered the weight of insurmountable darkness. However, he also remembered that man that appeared before him. Hair…so much like his own, and eyes…just like his. He remembered the way the darkness seemed unable to lay even one claw or tendril on him. He called Naruto…his son. He called Naruto…a dragon. He was a dragon of light. After that, the blonde remembered righteous anger. He pushed the darkness so far away that it removed itself from every corner of the ruined city. What…did all of that mean?

"Naruto! Look out!" Isaribi yelled. Naruto shook his head and his nose quickly picked up on the food burning. Cursing, Naruto turned off the stove and poured water from the sink into one of the pans he had been using. He looked at his ruined work and resisted the urge to give a frustrated sigh. So much for distracting thoughts. He poured the food into the trash and he shook his head. He faced the two worried females.

"Let's just go out for breakfast," Naruto said. That seemed like a good idea because he was not in the mood to do anything except think. He could tell they were obviously concerned, but he tried to not let them feel that way. Isaribi and Mei got dressed to go out for breakfast. Naruto did the same. He walked over into his room where he had left Ahri. He slowly opened the door. He noticed an empty bed. He glanced over the sheets. He touched them. It was still warm which meant she had been there earlier. Somehow, Naruto knew she wasn't in the village. He doubted she had the confidence to quickly go out into his world without some type of backup. Add those things together and it was obvious to him that she had gone back home.

Truth be told, he didn't blame her. He wasn't sure if she had seen what he had, but the blonde always felt odd around her. Perhaps the inverse was true for her as well. He would just have to give her some time. No doubt they both didn't feel like discussing what had just happened. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed the door. He then moved himself to the bathroom. He really had to wash his face.

"Where is Ahri-san?" Isaribi asked, dressed and ready to go. Naruto gave her a glance. He then continued walking towards his destination.

"She returned to her world. I guess last night took a lot out of her," the blonde said. Isaribi raised an eyebrow. She almost laughed at that double-meaning, but she had a feeling her friend wouldn't have appreciated her comments. Plus, he looked very tired himself. She wondered if he was the one who should have been going to sleep instead of taking them out to breakfast. However, she did not voice this. Perhaps years later, she'll have wished that she did.

Meanwhile, Naruto washed his face and brushed his teeth. In less than a week he would be meeting with the Hokage again, and he was still having weird dreams. He leaned up. Constantly, he tried reviewing the Shield of Valoran's words. He would get answers to this…destiny thing when he was ready, but these were happening a bit too much for his liking. Too many questions appeared, and not enough answers were showing up. All his life, he had just been Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan within the walls of Konohagakure. First, he learned he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, then he learned his chakra was unlike anyone else's. Now, he was learning he might not even be from this world he had known all his life.

He pushed himself from the counter and walked out. He noticed Mei dressed as well. Naruto quickly got himself dressed and in no time the three went out the door. Naruto stared at his apartment for a moment before closing the door behind him.

-x-

Ahri took a deep breath, feeling the cooling water wash down her illustrious form. She swam the rivers of her home. The paths of life she had walked for herself led her here. The never-ending tides of magic which dwelled within the waters filled her with enchanting power. It felt nice. However, as she opened her eyes she was reminded of her failure. She stared into the world of water below her. Creatures and crustaceans, water flora and fauna escaped not under her gaze. The sands that laid within the water caught her vision. Despite their environment, she quickly remembered the hot desert. She remembered the army of Shurima in front of her. She remembered the presence…of the Ascended.

She swam up and flew from the water. She wrapped her hair and squeezed the water out of it. Now her other furry appendages were going to require a bit more attention. Regardless of such circumstances, she grabbed the edge. Her ears sensed for danger. Other than the flying avian creatures, she heard nothing. Slowly she climbed out. The trees obstructed any view of her divine-like beauty. Her fallen garments laid within the spot she had left them.

She bent over to pick them up. _"NARUTO!" Ahri screamed._ Ahri stiffened and placed a hand over her face. She ran away. So much for the pride of a fox. She hadn't even granted him a gesture of goodwill for opening his doors and home to her before she left. A tired huff made her give pause. She dressed.

Once this was done, she moved along her path. There was no destination within her mind. Her feet only kicked up the dirt of her path. She could not disregard these feelings of resentment for herself. Yet, the memories did not stop once she left. The lands of Shurima continuously plagued with her mind. Visions of the Void confronted her. However, worse than that, she knew her former host would have had questions, questions which she could answer. Yet, she ran. Some things were better off not knowing about, and much less confronting.

They would vanish into the annals of time eventually, and, perhaps, he could forgive her for acting this way. Such things did not give her reassurance, however. She continued walking. With time, the Nine-tailed Fox of Runeterra touched her skin. Confusion settled itself upon her visage. The movements of her body worked themselves an unfamiliar touch to her. She did not feel the same as before. Through the grass, she gave pause in her steps. The flaps of feathers fluttered in the midst of her ears. Clear was the forest which shined through the lens of her pupils. Had there been such a defining clarity before? There was doubt that there had been.

Her eyes moved over blades of grass which covered a lovely meadow. She could feel the magic in the air. Like wool of the Korakvora sheep, its warm presence ignited tingles to her flesh. Despite her entire life cycle, she had not known the wonders of such a touch before. Smells of fresh flowers filled her nose. Scents not before known to her mind became clear. It was as if a veil had been uncovered from her. The purest essence of magic flowed through her body, a sudden natural conduit. She closed her eyes. Waves of magic poured over her body. Despite her connection to the arcane energy, she had never felt such a humble connection before. What had started such a feeling? Each step was a shiver of delight. It was as if…magic itself delighted in her presence. The sun washed over her filling her with energy, easing her worries. Thoughts of sudden betrayal eased themselves. They told assuring and tasteful words to her. Uzumaki Naruto was not angry with her. She had no basis for this reasoning. However, it just…came to her. No rhyme nor reason came to her for this.

When she walked through the blades of grass which continued to tickle her open toes, due to her abhorring the feeling of wearing her shoes with a soaked body, she gave pause. The magic in the area condensed itself. Her body felt the shift in the magical current which covered her. It was as if there was something in the air drawing on the power around the area. The acute movement of slicing air told the story. Odd, she felt the distance of the attack coming before her ears even searched it out. With the magic encasing each filling of its structure enhancing its own potency, she was aware of the barbs upon its body. The light flaps of it upon the wind and its drift through magic told her of its body. It had been plucked…from a plumage. A feather no doubt.

The distance of the assailant wasn't too far if judging by the number of illuminated and enchanted particles which wrapped around the quill coming for her. As much as her will of spirit tried, Ahri held not the disdain from her face. She turned her head to the side. The feather passed her. Its accuracy dictating that had she kept her head where it was then she might have suffered an eye as the result. It stabbed into the ground at her feet.

"Of course, it had to be you. As if I didn't have enough problems going about my day. I have to deal with you, Mu'takl," a rather rough, if young, and feminine voice spoke. The Nine-tailed Fox of Runeterra stared at the feather for a moment. She knelt to pick it up. A nice and shapely thing. Flicking it through her fingers, she turned around. Yellow eyes, very much similar to her own stared at her. A sea of red hair was covered in the hood of an Ionian raptor's cloak. Long red, furry ears jutted from the holes in the cloak. Sharp talons for toes, a structured tibiotarsus, and naturally evolved tarsometatarsus, each of these along with the flowing beauty of the female upper body propelled the notion of Vastayan heritage. She was Lhotlan most likely and avian in nature. Ahri lost track of things not within her interest, especially one as…edgy as this one. How she was sure her assailant hated being called that but…if the glove fits…or perhaps it was better to say…if the wings flap.

In any case, of all days to return, dealing with a Vastayan rebel was not in her interests, especially not the Violet Raven, Xayah. The two Vastayans look at each other. "To what do I get unwanted aggression and attention for today? Shouldn't you be felling a defense tower or raiding a human settlement with your flamboyant other? You must be bored of time if you have it in such spades as to hurl curses at me," Ahri said. She could tell Xayah was not amused by her words.

Xayah took a step forward. Her eyes hardened. "Funny. You've done something to the magic in the regions, and I want to know what you've done. I never thought you would tamper with the flows of those who came before us, but I'm learning not to expect anything from people like you," she said. Ahri raised an eyebrow. For sure, she did not care about the ones who came before. There was no reason to do so. They were gone. Nothing would change such a thing.

Ahri folded her arms. "As far as I am aware, there is no one like me, however, there are millions like you, Rebel. However, you are right, I find your little cause a waste of time. I have been a part of causes even grander than yours recently. Now, if you have no more mind of me, I'll be on my way," Ahri said, and she turned around. She didn't have to see the magic flowing to her unwanted acquaintance that the woman wasn't pleased.

Ahri jumped into the air and three feathers passed her by. She landed off to the side. If Xayah was surprised by this, then she didn't show it. Her eyes homed in on Ahri's form. "Don't turn your back on me, Fox. I'm not done questioning you," the avian girl said, a scowl upon her face. Said fox girl frowned. The flow of magic swirled between them both. Yet, she was not perturbed by this. The hooded girl turned to face her.

Xayah took the moment to look over Ahri. She remembered the times she tried to make Ahri see that becoming human was a denouncing of Vastayan pride. She disregarded the very nature of her heritage. She embodied everything that Xayah hated in their people. She saw someone unwilling to fight for the freedom of their people. She saw someone willing to watch the world without becoming a part of it. While their people decayed in chains, cages, under whip and blade, she only continued in her never-ending sentimentality for human spirit. Now she tampered with the delicate balance of Vastayan magic. Xayah didn't know how, but she would figure it out.

"You're living dangerously. I could send you off the nearest Du'torgan Cliff if I wanted," Ahri said. Xayah scrunched her face. She plucked three more feathers from her plumage. She held them at the ready for any motion of attack. She had been bred for danger when she started her mission. It would not change now until she saw justice for the wrongs committed against their people.

Xayah scanned her adversary and dare she say she now found herself impressed. There was no blindspot on Ahri's body. For her mission, Xayah had always been an expert in getting no attention drawn to her unless necessary. She trained herself with her blood, sweat, and the tears of her people so she could also find blind spots and openings on people when they let their guard down. Humans did it the most. The last time she had seen the Nine-Tailed Fox, the girl had plenty of blind spots. The only reason Xayah never took advantage of them was that no matter the traitor, she never wanted to spill Vastayan blood if she could help it. However, this odd circulation of divine magic and the fact that the traitor was in the midst of it all told her that liberties could not be taken.

"What happened to your clothes? Why are they torn up? I bet it has something to do with what you've done here," she said. Ahri took a moment to glance at her clothes, but strangely, her body was ready to react at a moment's notice if it needed to in face of a certain someone's aggression. She noticed the tears of her clothes. Perhaps if she were thinking about it now then she might have been a tad embarrassed at this. She had no changed her attire from the battle she partook in with her summoner within his…Village Hidden in the Mist against those two swordsmen. It had not occurred to her to buy clothes, perhaps…it might have been in her best interest to ask Naruto to have purchased her an attire. Not like it would do a good thing now.

"Who knows. Maybe, I have adventures of my own. Perhaps I've been a part of causes grander than your own. Who can tell? All I know is that it's none of your business. You're no O-Ma. You're definitely not mine," Ahri said. Xayah stilled for a moment. The avian girl smirked.

"You learn that from humans? Well, I suppose I should pity you. Maybe you don't understand pride in our race because you were never taught it. At least I had my father and mother. What did you have? No, maybe it's better to ask…what would you never have?" Xayah asked. Ahri's face showed nothing. However, Xayah felt something was wrong. The magic around them…solidified itself. Budded flowers not yet ready to open suddenly blossomed in radiance. The chill that had been on the air turned to a powerfully warm sensation. The hooded girl turned her eyes to the field. The flowers, bladed grass, and trees illuminated with an essence not seen by Xayah's eyes.

Then…the ground beneath her feet ruptured. It nearly caused the rebel to fall to the ground, but her naturally bird-like legs kept her as balanced as they could. This rumbling only happened for a moment. She stared up in surprise of the Nine-Tailed Fox. This…this was not the Ahri from days past that she knew. When did she command such a mastery over magic? No, this went beyond the bounds standard mastery. This was…something greater. Xayah could see the majestic glow in Ahri's eyes. Her tails…were so beautiful. A vibrant strain of light lined through the length of her nine tails.

Ahri stood to her feet. **"You would do well to watch your mouth, member of the Lhotlan tribe. I tolerated your presence because it was amusing. Make this mistake again and you shall have no need to consider your worthless cause for I will stab its head and bury it if you pursue these matters. I did nothing to the magic in this area. Remove yourself from my sight,"** her voice echoed, yet the thing that made the Violent Raven shiver…was the fact that she had heard this internally. Ahri's lips hadn't moved one time. Telepathy? There were not too many people, Vastayan or not, to have such an ability. Why…did the traitor have it? The very idea of Xayah having this ability in her cause would make her dream even better. But, more than that, her voice sounded timeless. There was a never-ending depth to her tone that that resonated with the eternal magic inside her body.

Xayah remained silent and Ahri closed her eyes. Everything stopped. "Now, if you don't mind, I have my own circumstances to take care of. Go your way, and I'll go mine," She said. She turned around and walked off, leaving the avian female in the meadows. Xayah snarled and clenched her fists. Where…where did that traitor amass a power of magic like that?! She had to know. That kind of power. If that power was put to her cause, Vastayans definitely could return to their former glory. She was just a traitor, and yet…the song of magic swirled around her in glory, and Xayah did not understand why. She absolutely hated when she didn't understand things.

Meanwhile, once she was out of view, Ahri leaned forward and rested against the bark of a tree. Perhaps clothes could wait, and she would get some more sleep at a local inn or tavern. She was sure that blinking lights in her eyes were not normal. She couldn't walk. A shallow breath escaped her. She couldn't think. Images of sand filled the mind of the Vastayan vulpine. Images of an empire, flashes of fire and brimstones, a seal of immense light in the sky. Not one of it was known the meaning by her. She did not make it far before she slid down the bark and rested in the grass. She must have been delusional because her ears were ringing. _ **"Hmmm, I approve,"**_ was something said, but she was not in the state of mind to comprehend it. She…could only focus on memories of sand. Everything…drowning in a sea of dark, purple, corrupted sand.

-x-

"Naruto? Are you okay? You've been staring at the stone faces of the Hokage for a while now," Isaribi said, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. He turned to see Mei and Isaribi looking at him curiously. He had just finished taking them to breakfast. He had forgotten how much Isaribi liked to eat. He also had to manage Mei's nutrition for the coming months. They had been walking to pick up some prescription for the former Mizukage that the blonde had gotten from the doctor.

It happened once they started walking. Naruto had just been basking in the warmth of the sun when his eyes settled on the Hokage Monument. His eyes crossed each Kage until they rested on the Yondaime Hokage. He must have been walking on instinct because he was sure he had himself turned around a couple of times. All he could stare as was…the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

He…had the same name as that boy from one of Naruto's previous visions. He would rather call them journeys, but…Naruto still remembered that land of molten earth and sulfur. The stench of soot, fire, and brimstone still burned his nostrils. Roars violent enough to shake the ground emboldened him. It was as if he had remembered those roars, though he knew not from where. There had been a baby named Minato. Yet, Minato was a fairly common name. It didn't...have to indicate the Yondaime Hokage, but…the Kyuubi jinchuuriki couldn't argue with the idea that…it was. He looked just like the man who had saved him from that…dark void. He called him…his son. He called him a dragon, a dragon of light. That man…looked just like the Yondaime Hokage, and Naruto…did not believe in coincidences.

He closed his eyes. "Isaribi, Mei, I would like to be honest with you both," Naruto said. Suffice to say that both were a tad surprised by this melancholic side of their friend. However, once all of the supplies were taken care of, Naruto had taken them to a park for some more seclusion. It need not be said that neither was sure how to respond whether by word of mouth, or word of notepad. They only watched their blonde friend close his eyes and lean back.

The former ally of the Kiri rebel forces scratched her cheek. "That's…quite a lot of stuff to happen to you. I can almost see why Ahri-san left. But, I don't get something. This guy, that you claimed saved you, if he looks like the Yondaime Hokage then why does history tell that he died defeating the Kyuubi? You mentioned it in front of the Hokage. You said you started having these…dreams around the time that you summoned Fiora-san. Why then? Did it have something to do with the seal? Maybe…it wasn't a coincidence that you used that particular jutsu. You said you been tricked into obtaining the Forbidden Scroll right? Well, why did you pick that one? There had to be better ones, right?" Isaribi said.

This made Naruto stiffen. Admittedly, Isaribi had some flaws in her scenario, but it wasn't so far out of the mind that it couldn't happen. Yet, he didn't like it. Why had he been drawn to the summoning contract? The initial reasoning had been because he did not feel the need to waste his time with trying to perform the Kage Bunshin technique. Though, learning what he now knew, he wondered if he could make such an attempt at a later date.

Looking through his memories, Isaribi was right. Naruto did remember some of the names of techniques he had seen. They were definitely interesting, and yet he skimmed over them all. Once his eyes rested on that sealing formula it was as if his heart had stopped and his mind had gone blank. Everything within him burned with the fierce desire to learn that jutsu. He had no idea why. In terms of practicality and efficiency, the summoning jutsu was one he should not have taken, and yet he did so anyway. But, it was a technique claimed to be experimented with by the Nidaime Hokage and thought of from the Shodaime Hokage. It wasn't possible that the jutsu could have been made for him. How could something be made for someone who didn't even exist yet? It made no sense.

"Oh, good point, Mei-san!" Isaribi said. Naruto glanced at the Mizukage and noticed her holding up her notepad. He glanced at her words and he was a tad surprised by them.

"Perhaps these dreams have something in common with those amazing things Yozora said that you had done back in Kirigakure. I had heard tales of the Yondaime Hokage, though I had never met him. He wasn't claimed to have children. However, if you claim the man who saved you looks like the Yondaime Hokage then it might be in my master's wishes to talk with the Sandaime once you see him later this week," Naruto repeated from the words he had been reading. The Mizukage firmly agreed. Anything involving another Kage had to be known by the Kage that had come before. It was a literal impossibility to not do so.

The blonde scratched his chin with his finger. That wasn't a bad plan. Though, this felt odd. Hiruzen had always run around the question whenever Naruto asked about his origins. It had become obvious to him that the Hokage had been deliberately denying the truth of his parentage from him. Naruto didn't know when he stopped caring. Perhaps it was the lies, perhaps it was the half-truths, or perhaps it was the promises of 'when you're old enough.' It wasn't like he had much to go off of. Naruto…had just stopped caring at some point.

He closed his eyes and released a breath. "Someone told me that fate has a way of telling you things when you're ready to hear them. I've always thought, and some part of me still thinks, that this is a bunch of nonsense I've tricked myself into believing, but I have no way to explain what's happening to me. There are days where I feel like Konoha and the Elemental Nations aren't even my home. I feel like I'm just…existing in the world. It's like I'm not a part of it dattebayo," Naruto said. He then snorted and placed a hand over his mouth. Stupid tick.

Thankfully, neither Isaribi nor Mei commented on it. So, Naruto continued. "I don't even feel a connection to this village. Hokage-sama's Will of Fire…I'm understanding it, but I feel I have none of it…for this village. It was because of that philosophy that I protected the both of you to the very best of my ability. I did the same for Kirigakure. Sure, it was the mission, but I knew it would make Mei happy if I did, and she's stuck by me on my word, as did you, Isaribi. Yet…I don't know that I could do that for Konoha. I even feel out of place on my own team. You know, I once told Sasuke I had a grander ambition than his revenge, but…I really don't have one. I don't have any amazing dreams….don't either of you laugh at that irony," Naruto said.

Isaribi and Mei smiled as a result, but both quickly mellowed out. "I don't feel like I belong here. Aside from you guys, Ayame-san, Teuchi-san, and, perhaps, Yozora-san, I don't have anything I find myself attached to in Konoha," Naruto finally said. They calmed themselves for a moment. Isaribi glanced off to the side.

"I guess it's as the Hokage said. I'm not a full soldier for this village. I decided to come with you because I think you might be the only person to give direction to me. I sided myself with some pretty evil people. I think it's obvious about that. If you don't belong here then I know I don't. I chose to follow you, and work under you because…I think you're the only one who can give me direction. I don't think I can do that on my own. I tried that and I saw where it got me. I guess what I'm saying is…I'll follow you, wherever you go," Isaribi said.

Naruto rested his elbows on his knees. Isaribi tapped his shoulder. He turned and noticed Mei's notepad. "I belong where you need me to be," It read. Naruto's eyes lowered to the ground. Such an interesting two females that decided to join in his life. He rolled his head back and leaned it on the bench rest.

"When I see Hokage-oji, would you two come with me?" Naruto asked. This seemed to surprise them both, but they both quickly agreed without another word. Judging by the smile on Naruto's face, he seemed to be greatly appreciative of their acceptance. Without a word, he stood to his feet.

"Well, I suppose I'll worry about these things at the end of the week. As for right now, we have more stuff to buy from the store. Let's go you two," he said to them. Isaribi wanted to sigh, but she stood up as did Mei. They quickly followed their blonde friend back into the marketing district of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, however, they noticed a much lighter feeling in his step than what had been there before.

-x-

Ashe pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to look over the instructions written down before her. She turned the piece of scrolling paper over. Honestly, where was a rune mage when you needed one? She turned the sheets pressed from the skins of the Mosufa Bears over and knelt upon the cold, wet ground of a cavern buried into the core of one of the tallest mountains held within the Freljord. "I have not laid eyes upon a rune this archaic. How can I begin such a process when I know not the language of dragons of old?" She asked and rubbed her eyes free from the cold of the snow.

"It is not so complicated, child. Do recall, that I have given you knowledge of a history which expands beyond a time long before my own beginning. However, you need not understand it just yet. For such a crest of a royal lineage, you have seen more than a person of this world would, should, or could. A great honor has bestowed itself upon you. I find the wheels of destiny to be turning more than they ever have. Your summoning by your friend, Uzumaki Naruto, could not have been such a coincidence. Now then, you must focus. Have no fear. For I shall not lead you astray nor danger your people. This is why I have brought you into my home. A sacred place of harmony, magic, and ancestral origin, I do believe this to be the first time I have unbarred your eyes from its mystical ways. Now then, let us return to the task at hand," Anivia said, encouraging her friend back to her task.

Turning her head, the Frost Archer took notice of her avian friend settling herself away from the raging frozen storm outside. Anivia walked forward. Her enormous form seemed to tighten the edges of stones, shaping the cavern to appear tighter than it probably was for the average mortal being. Her tone was as gentle as the wind, yet as icy as the land of her forefathers. She spoke with a resounding clarity not found in people of olden times. "Remember, when you are confident you have learned the shape then trace it in the pool with. An error to be found nowhere. We are dealing with a very powerful Dragon race. It's one which can easily surpass the lineage of dragons in this time," Anivia said. Ashe agreed.

Looking over the runes one more time, her finger traced them with the snow she had collected from below. It was cold to the touch, but she continued through her endeavors regardless. Three suns and three moons had she worked through this process. Her friend guided her as much as she could. The story of what she had been told was something she had trouble comprehending. Such tales she was unsure if she was ready to hear or not. If…If Naruto held a lineage such as that in the flames deep inside his chest then…what did that mean for nations of kings and queens to come in the world? What could such things have meant for her people? The desire to know was a powerful force which tested the moves of her spirit.

"Too much at the corner of the third rune, Ashe. Remember, they must be as smooth as the flurries in the lands of the Freljord. Do not move your mind but move your will to produce their elegance. To think is to distract, and distraction leads to uncertainty. Move to the runes as you move to your bow, feel them and coordinate each one symbol with the next," Anivia said.

Ashe removed the work from the ground and the Queen of the Freljord quickly resumed her task. She labored over each inscription, but they were beyond her. Every edge, every stroke, every symbol was wrong by her avian friend's words. Each restart was a horse driving itself to the edge of her anger. Her anger held not for her friend. She had done no trespass. It held itself at her own incompetence. Everything required patience, understanding, feeling, and such a sublime touch that it seemed to transcend the very nature of the grammatical structure of humanity.

Yet, persist did she. She held no understanding of what drove the wheels of her fate to pursue this. All she desired were answers. All she desired was to protect her people from the forces that etched themselves into the cold lands of the Freljord. As a queen, she strove for the peace of her people. Yet, somehow, she always knew that the battle for peace would not end without bloodshed. Gods above would she deem it favorable to have it without such violence, but the Winter's Wrath's growing ferocity was becoming an undeniable obstacle. Her submission to Naruto, an outsider of her own people, in asking for his help and the success it provided shamed her that she had not thought along the lines of a warrior. Perhaps her people were correct, she was softening but were ideals of peace so farfetched that none could dare dream of a land whence the ancient tunes and fables of Freljordian lore could take place? Could none celebrate the tradition of their ancestors without fear of never coming home due to an enemy?

"Perhaps a brief respite shall do you some good. I do not enjoy seeing you disheveled. Tell me, why did you ask this…Uzumaki Naruto to help you with your task instead of your most trusted advisors? Surely, given such renowned history and knowledge of landscape they would understand war much better than one four earth cycles less than you," Anivia said.

Ashe pushed the snow away. She crawled to the pool of water. The ancient magic which flourished from within its depths was perhaps more than she would ever be able to properly harness. Yet, she saw the image of herself in its pools. That single strand of once white, now illuminated hair claimed her attention. She tugged at it gently, lovingly, soothingly. "That is a question I cannot answer even to myself. I placed the entire security of my kingdom in the hands of someone not even old enough to weather the Rannsókn Kalt. My people would call for my head, and I would be disgraced as a warrior of the Freljord for consulting a potential enemy about kingdom matters. Yet, he spoke to me with formidable purpose. He critiqued my shortcomings, something I have, shamefully, not allowed someone to do of me for such a long time. There is wisdom in him. Something beyond the experience of my advisors and wise men. Perhaps the lone reason is…I trusted him, and he chose actions to benefit my nation…and myself," She replied.

Anivia moved her vision over her friend. She smiled. "And that…is a genuine feeling to keep. For results come forward when you have that feeling," Anivia answered back. Ashe glanced at her friend for a moment before she took notice of the snow she had not gathered by the wayside. She remained still as if to marvel such a phenomenon. Anivia glanced at her work.

"A perfect inscription of one of the ancient runes. Not a single flaw to be seen. You seem to favor him considerably," The queen's avian friend said. Ashe moved her mouth, however, it was neither positively or negatively. She rolled the idle thoughts in her head.

She released a breath. "He is a capable young man from what I've seen. From the things I have seen of his memories, he has a strong will. Perhaps its stronger than anyone his age that I have seen in my own kingdom. I…suppose I do look upon him favorably," Ashe said, taking care not to mess up the inscription that she had just managed to create. She studied it from all angles. She prided herself on a good memory.

Anivia rested her wings. A jest filled her will too much to be ignored. "From your words, it sounds like he would make a most fitting ruler, a king perhaps," the avian said. A humorous reaction followed this good-natured comment when Ashe nearly felled herself, courtesy of the wet stones around the pond. A hand rested on the walls of the cavern. The Frost Archer turned to her friend. Though countless millennia of wind and ice had dulled any physical emotion from showing itself, Ashe could hear the mirth in her friend's voice.

"I wouldn't know. His life is his own. Besides, he's much too young to be considered for the age of eternal binding," Ashe remarked. She glanced off to the side. Anivia did not chuckle, but within her frozen body did the sudden need arise. However, it did not come.

Anivia rested her wings. "Is that something you told your mother, the former Queen, when she nearly had your hand to be betrothed at the age of ten?" Anivia asked. Embarrassed Ashe was at this fact. Not too many times did she like to remember those unpleasant memories. She brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I was not ready. It was the one thing I know I had always upset my mother about, but I knew what I needed. I was much too young. I am still much too young," Ashe claimed. However, Anivia was hardly rebuffed by such words.

Anivia took a step forward. "You are hardly too young, girl. There are humans born to be betrothed before they have even left their mother's womb. You are no different. You will probably not be different either. Forgive me if I have trespassed, but I shall leave you with words to think about. Even within the Freljord, where there is ice and snow for all eyes to bear wonder to, even the flowers which bloom beautifully beneath do not flourish at the same time," The female avian said.

Before Ashe could offer a response, she heard the mighty flap of wings and Anivia left her in the cavern. Her nails clawed at stone. Honestly, what more could go wrong today? For this, she did not know. She only worked on the inscriptions. Perhaps an apology was in order when her friend returned.

-x-

Naruto opened his eyes. It was dark outside. The moon's light pierced through the shades of his new apartment. He stood to his feet and he got dressed. Three days passed by in rapid succession. It was the end of the week. Time seemed to pass by so slowly. Scenarios ran through Naruto's mind like the waters which poured out from lands untold. He had gone through countless times what he would tell the Sandaime, but each time filled him with untold worry. Questions of whether he would like the answers given to him, or if he would get answers at all dominated edge to edge of his mind. He understood his limits. He was not in a position to make demands of the Hokage. Truth be told, he had used the only card he had in the Kyuubi to allow Mei to stay within the village. He could tell that this was not going to work again.

Naruto woke Mei and Isaribi. Through a couple of grumbles on Isaribi's part, they got dressed as well and walked out of the house. For most of those days, Naruto focused on Mei and her new exercises. He always made sure she spent at least two hours outside in the bright sun. He made her food as tailored to the instructions as he could, and he constantly worked with her on her overall supplement plan. However, it was too early to tell if this was progress or not.

Underneath a shining streetlight, Naruto held up the map to Yozora's apartment. The instructions had been granted to him by Kakashi the previous sunlight. He smiled upon hearing the hoarse sounds of waking sleep behind him. Well, he still had a couple of days off before he would have to begin working missions again.

In his hand, Naruto held the scroll he had been given from Ao and the rest of the Kirigakure forces that he had helped liberate. He wished he hadn't allowed such things to go without his notice for so long, but matters forced his hand to think about other things. "We couldn't do this in the morning?" Isaribi asked, which sounded more like a complaint to both Naruto and Mei.

"It can't be helped. The Hokage's a busy person. Besides, I want Yozora-san there," Naruto said. Isaribi gave a grumble, but she shrugged her shoulders. The three continued their walk into the night. It would not be long before the sleep drained itself away from their eyes.

Thankfully, Yozora was not hard to find, and not hard to get to join the group either. Even though Naruto had to temper himself before her more…mature look when she answered the door, he felt he had been given enough control over that aspect of his life dealing with another three women during his sea voyage.

Yozora quickly got dressed. She even brought a notepad with her though Naruto was not sure as to her reasons for doing so. Still, everyone had been accounted for in the blonde's group and he made his way towards the Hokage Mansion. Thankfully, this didn't take very long either. However, he still had to carry Mei for her very weak legs which were not made for running at this point. He didn't feel like ruining progress where there was no need to.

As the four expected, the back door to the Mansion was open. The hallways were dark. Offices were closed. Piles of unfinished work and documents laid on desks and tables, but no one paid them any mind. The walk was relatively quiet for them all. It was as if there was an underlying tension that no one wanted to acknowledge. With each step, Naruto felt out of place. It was as if he were teetering on the edge of his very belonging to the world he had always known.

Each step made him wish to turn around. Yet, he did not. Each step made him want to change his mind. Yet, he did not. Each step made him want to run. Yet, he did not. He could not run. As if ascending the very fabric lines of his destiny, he walked up the stairs before coming to the Hokage's Office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Naruto-kun." The Hokage's voice spoke. With a passionate step, Naruto grabbed the handle to the door and walked inside with his group. Hiruzen took the time to view over everyone. As he expected, the former Mizukage stood beside Naruto. She stood just a bit behind him. Admittedly, this probably would go unnoticed by a number of people, but for the Hokage, he understood a most complex feeling of submission between her and his newly appointed under-review jonin held itself between them both. How he wished he could have been there to see how this woman had shaped his life so heavily.

He then glanced at Isaribi. She had herself seated comfortably next to the wall. It was obvious that the girl was still shaking off the dust of sleep from her eyes. He also noticed Yozora was with them as well. So, it seemed that Naruto still followed his advice upon this matter.

No one said anything for a moment. Hiruzen shuffled some papers and Naruto seated Mei. He took the time to glance over her legs once more. Still bruised and skinny-looking, but they looked a tad bit healthier from the times he had seen them in Kirigakure. Yozora busied herself with jotting down some notes on her pad. Isaribi pondered getting some last minutes of sleep, but it wouldn't have done too much good anyway. So, she just decided to take out one of the books she had been reading before going to sleep last night.

A half-hour passed by before Hiruzen closed his papers. That seemed to be the cause for everyone to stop what they were doing. Naruto turned to face the Hokage. "I appreciate you taking heed of the accommodation, Naruto-kun. I don't like to be unreasonable with meetings, but it was best that I meet you during the nighttime. How is Mei-san feeling?" He asked.

Naruto's mouth thinned. If there was one thing he didn't like then it was the issue of mindless chatter before a serious issue. However, he did not voice this opinion. "Mei's doing…better. I'm trying not to rush things for her own development. I've taken her to the doctor and I've gotten her started on some exercises. Hopefully, she'll be healthier to start running, but…I've had her out in the sun as much as I can. Isaribi's been very helpful as well. I am very grateful to have them both in my life," Naruto said.

Isaribi turned her head to the side, slightly embarrassed. However, it was nice to be complimented. "I see. Well, I'm glad things have been working out for you. I see you have also taken my advice and brought Yozora-san with you," He said. She quickly bowed to the leader of the village. He offered her a quick nod in return.

Naruto firmly nodded. "I enjoy her artistic representations of me," he returned. Yozora covered her face with her notepad. She did not need to be reminded of that time. So what if she couldn't draw? Not everyone had to be good at everything. Yet, her plight did raise a couple of laughs from the rest of the group.

"Yes, I do enjoy them as well," Hiruzen said before he stood to his feet. The Hokage removed himself from his desk and seemed to glide himself across the floor. He came to the portrait of the Hokage.

"I can see the look in your eyes, Naruto-kun. You have something you greatly wished to discuss with me before this meeting, but you did not. For that, I thank you. I have imposed on you enough and I did not wish to do so more," He said.

Everyone's eyes followed the Hokage. Yet, Naruto did not confirm nor deny any of his leader's words. Truth be told, Hiruzen wasn't expecting him to. He took a deep breath and exhaled. It seemed that only now was the young blonde jinchuuriki aware of his village leader's old age. That sigh seemed to have accelerated his age by an additional ten lunar cycles.

He faced Naruto. "Naruto-kun, tell me, have you been having…strange dreams very recently?" Sarutobi asked. Isaribi stiffened. For her own credit, Mei, gave no visible reactions, but her hands tightened on her young master's coat. Even if she were not looking at him, she could feel the glare in his eyes. He was not pleased.

No, no Naruto was absolutely not pleased. Try as he might, he could not keep the hard stare of anger off his face. However, he controlled this anger and did not lash it out. Though, there was a definite want to do so. He just took a short breath. "I wouldn't call them dreams. They have been too real for that," Naruto said honestly. There wasn't much of a point to hide it. He needed answers.

Everyone watched Hiruzen nod. He then turned to the Hokage portraits. He took the pictures of the Shodaime, Nidahime, Yondaime, and himself off the wall. He placed the Shodaime first, after that came the Yondaime, then the Nidaime, and lastly, himself, the Sandaime. They watched the Hokage walk over to one of his bookcases. With surprising strength, he pushed it away. Naruto did not have to say that he was surprised at this, neither did the others. Sure, the Sandaime was a very strong shinobi, but…they did not exactly attribute that to physical strength alone. So, needless to say, but that was a great shock to them.

However, once this shock settled down they all watched the Hokage place his hand on the wall. He pushed chakra into it. The face of the wall sliced itself into a perfect square revealing a small, yet hidden compartment. Hiruzen reached his hand inside and he pulled out a small box. It was not a regular box. Its stand had sharp legs. Spikes protruded from the back of the chest. A sigil unknown, yet…familiar was on its face. A flash of fire raced through Naruto's mind which made him unsettled, but he focused his gaze on the back of the box.

Sarutobi reached into his robes. He pulled out a vial of blood. "I have kept this vial on my person for nearly fifty-six years just for this day, Naruto-kun. This is the Yondaime Hokage's blood. This…is the blood of your father, Minato Namikaze," He said. Isaribi, Mei, and Yozora stared at Naruto. Untold amounts of confusion and surprise plastered themselves on their faces. Yozora had found it strange. Naruto…at some angles did seem to look like the Yondaime Hokage, but it was widely known by all that Minato Namikaze sired no children. Everyone knew that. But…if Naruto, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, was the Yondaime's son…then…

"Hokage-sama, if that's true, why would you intentionally allow the village to ostracize Naruto-san? If Naruto was the Yondaime's son then surely the people would have wanted to know," Yozora said. Hiruzen released a breath and turned to face the group. His heart seemed to be laden with grief.

He quickly agreed. "Yes, it was my fault that the village knew about Naruto-kun being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Minato was a powerful shinobi, much more than any legend or rumor would tell you. I will not lie to you, Minato surpassed Hashirama-sensei in terms of spiritual connectively and physical prowess. I never thought I would meet such a person twice in my lifetime. However, that reputation gave him many allies, and many enemies," Hiruzen said.

"Iwagakure and Kumogakure?" Yozora asked. The Sandaime lifted his head into the air for a moment to look at the ceiling. He then brought it back down. "Yes, Iwagakure and Kumogakure were some of his many enemies…in this world," Sarutobi said.

Yozora, Isaribi, and even Mei felt their mouth open if only a tad. They glanced at Naruto. In…this world he had enemies, that…implied…that…his father had enemies in another one? The three glanced at Naruto. He seemed…strangely detached from this information. His gaze was fierce, yet his stance was relaxed. There seemed to be nothing out of place on him, but his mind had to be a jumbling ball of emotion that no one could figure out.

Hiruzen took the silence as a means to continue. "I had hoped that Konoha would see your father's victory over the Kyuubi with you as the vessel as a symbol of hope for the village. Only later would I understand that I did not think of the people at all. They had lost so much. Of course, they would be angry. In my good intentions, wrought an evil upon a great man's child. For that, I apologize to you Naruto-kun. I have failed you most of all as a leader of the village and I hope that you will forgive me one day. However, that is not the only reason, I called you here. Just a moment," Hiruzen said and then opened the vial.

He poured Minato's blood over the box. Naruto took a step back for a moment. To their surprise, the box absorbed the blood in a matter of seconds before it began to unravel. The sound of the tumblers to a lock unsnapped and opened the box. He gave it to the blonde jinchuuriki. "Your father wanted you to have this. He said, 'when you feel Naruto is ready…please give that to him.' Your success on that special D-rank mission was all I needed. I knew what that mission likely entailed. I wanted to see just how strong your potential could be. Your father said that the lineage of your ancestors is stronger in you than in anyone else he has ever known. Though, I would take that with tempered expectations since Minato-kun never knew his parents just as you hadn't until now," Sarutobi said.

Shakingly, Naruto took the box. His mind unsettled by these words. He did not open it yet. "What…lineage?" He asked, his eyes to the ground. The Sandaime placed his arms behind his back. He turned back to a window and glared out the window at his village. He stared up at the moon. Its radiance seemed to shine through the opens lenses of the Hokage Mansion.

He faced the young man he had thought of as his own grandson for so long. "Minato called them, 'The Dragons of Light.'" Sarutobi said. Naruto's mouth thinned. He glanced down at the box. He…he had seen this sigil before. It's animalistic shape. Those wide lines which resembled wings, and the sporadic design resembling fire from the mouth of a great beast.

Isaribi spoke. "Wait, Naruto's…a dragon? That's…that's impossible. Dragons aren't real. At least not…mortal ones I guess," she said. All essence of sleep had been eradicated from her body. Yozora quickly asserted herself with a step forward.

"Now just a moment, Hokage-sama. My apologies, but I have to agree with Isaribi-san. There have been no existences of dragons at any point in human history that I have researched. Sure, there is always something to discover out there in the world, but…this sounds like something out of the realm of fiction," Yozora replied.

Hiruzen only gave them smiles. "Trust me ladies. I had your exact doubts and questions, but I assure you that Minato truly was a dragon. I had the honor of seeing him reach his full form when he fought the Kyuubi outside of the village. No artist could capture his moment of beauty. However, I say we hold questions until Naruto-kun opens his gift," Sarutobi answered.

Eyes drifted back to Naruto. His fingers traced the front of the box. He slowly opened it. His felt his chest pump aggressively. Moisture left his mouth. Everyone gasped when a magnificent white light filled the room. It clung to the wall. It was not overly bright, but it moved with expert precision. It moved over everything. It captivated them all.

Hiruzen's eyes brightened. "It has been such a long time since I've seen this. The last time was when Minato-kun told me about his heritage. I have been tempted to look at this light all of this time, but I know it would be such a disgrace to Minato's memory if I had," The Hokage suddenly said.

Everyone heard scribbling notes. Excluding Naruto, they watched Yozora write down as much as she could. Complex formulas, intricate theories, research and investigative hypotheses, nothing escaped her gaze. She did not speak, and she did not reply when spoken to. There was no sense of chakra in this light, and there was definitely no sense of electrical current. What was powering it? She did not know.

However, preparation was not within anyone when they suddenly saw the same light shine outwardly from Naruto's body. Yet, he didn't seem to recognize the divine aura around him. His eyes continued to stare at the crystal. He dared not remove his gaze from it. Images flashed through his mind like fierce lightning. A mighty roar filled his ears. His pupils, once wide, now thinned themselves like the slits of a proud beast. The seal on his arm glowed with inescapable brightness. Yet, he did not focus on it. The rhythmic beats of his heart fluttered in this light. He recalled it. It was so…lovely. It…was his. It was him. He was it.

Slowly, the light around him settled. The light in the box settled as well and everyone noticed that the luminous point of origin had been a small, yet delicate crystal-like stone. Its surface was clearer than any window any master craftsman could have ever constructed. Yozora's hands and eyes were a motion. She diagramed the edge points, the vertex points, and the cell point from where she could see them. The crystal was loosely based on the polyhedron, most likely an octahedron given its eight faces, and the six vertices.

It floated in the air in front of them all. Mei took a short step back. Isaribi dared not speak. The only sound in the room was the notes Yozora had been taking as if she had been utterly possessed. The group watched it float towards their blonde friend. It touched his chest and, though he was clothed, it easily passed through the mortal clothe like it hadn't even been there. It took residence inside his body. He could feel it resting in the depths of his heart. He closed his eyes.

And, suddenly, Naruto hunched over. Yozora and Isaribi moved to help him, but the Hokage quickly stopped them. They glanced at him in worry, but he shook his head. Naruto…would have to control it on his own. They watched their friend drop to his knees. He grunted and writhed as hot fire seemed to melt his flesh from the inside. Standing before a door, he held a key in his hands. He pushed in the lock. His mind a jumble of emotion. He opened the door.

As if the puddles of mud that had been his mind had been effectively cleansed away, a surge of heavenly aura washed over his body. Naruto covered his eyes and a wonderful roar, sounding like it originated before the beginnings of time, itself, had washed over him.

" _ **Naruto Uzumaki, my wonderful son."**_

 _Son? He…had a genitor? He did not recall. Yet, someone called to him. It had to be him for there was no one else there. He saw a man floating from on high. His dazzling blonde hair and sharp blue eyes stared down at him. His draconic wings flapped, and he lowered himself down. His radiant countenance pushed away the darkness with ease. His feet touched the earth. Loud screeches of animals hissed at him. Most likely for his interference. Naruto stared at him. This man was…familiar. He reached out his hand. Naruto grabbed a hold of it and he was pulled to his feet._

Naruto opened his eyes. He…recalled that name which spoke out to him. The blonde man who saved him, his father, Minato Namikaze. He was a dragon. A dragon born of a strong and mighty lineage. His belonging brought itself into question. Born and raised within the Elemental Nations, yet the ancestral longing of Runeterra burned in his body.

" _ **Never forget, I love you. I have always loved you. When you have learned, you will begin to understand why I have done what I did. Until then, free yourself, my wonderful son. I believe in you,"**_ _he said before he vanished away. His light faded quickly, and this left Naruto alone._

From the door, a hand grabbed the blonde. Its form excluded strength, and its scales excluded beauty. It pulled Naruto through the door. **"Finally, you can remember now, what you are. What we are. Do you feel it? I know you do. We feel it. The echoes of the nations we have strived to uphold. You…are a dragon,"** a voice called to him. So strong did he feel. The light pierced his heart. He…was a dragon. He…was a being with a might origin! The Son of Minato Namikaze took a hold of his heritage and, though he did not understand it, he accepted it as his own.

Everyone gasped when Naruto released a roar of such might and authority that Yozora jumped back as did the Hokage. Isaribi caught Mei just before she fell to the floor as two pillars of light shot from Naruto's back. Events of a destiny long untold forced Yozora to drop her notepad. Isaribi and Mei shielded their eyes for a moment. Even Hiruzen Sarutobi, the proclaimed God of Shinobi, was in absolute awe when the pillars of light expanded themselves. Then…they flapped. A breeze of wind drifted through everyone's faces.

No one could say a word before the wonderful glory of two bright, if scaly, wings that protruded from Naruto's back. Each one was long enough to cover the Hokage Office from door to window. They looked outside, and the moon shined brighter that night than any other night they had ever known. Its light shined through the window and illuminated Naruto's wings. It was as if the moon had blessed his body with the power and authority over the mortal plane, just like his father and those who came before him. However, Hiruzen noticed that this was strangely different. The moon seemed…to love Naruto. Reason being was that Minato's wings had never sparkled in a different shade of colors before like Naruto's were doing. Red, blue, green, purple, and so many more radiant colors pass through his draconic appendages. No one…could explain what they were seeing. The moon loved Naruto so much, as did the Sun. Their blessings poured over his body again and again and again. No fault could be found in him. Every day they watched him, every day they blessed him, every day they comforted him. They loved him so much. On and on, they poured their feelings to him.

Slowly, his wings lost their multiple colors and settled on a pure yellow light brightening the office. Yozora quickly picked up her notepad and began drawing as fast as she could. No detail was too small to be missed.

Each wing had a sharp thumb. The carpus, metacarpus and humerus bones worked together to produce the magnificence of his wings and their heritage. Tiny orbs of sparkling radiance fell from his wings over the group and the floor. Yozora caught one in her hands. Mei and Isaribi did the same. Hiruzen couldn't resist taking one as well.

The orbs held no warmth, but they were so spectacular to look at. Slowly they faded away. As if a show to capture a grand audience, each orb fell more and more from his wings. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Everything was not clear, but nothing seemed too complicated to make him suffer. Albeit in a gentler sense, this was the same power he felt when he fought Jinpachi and Kushimaru. Looking back now, the man who saved him, who called him son, Minato Namikaze, said the same thing. He…was a dragon, a royal dragon of a grand lineage. What this meant, he did not know, but…the mysterious of parentage…wasn't so bad.

Everyone watched his wings regress back into his body. All evidence of light vanished and Hiruzen flicked the light switch on. Mei quickly stood over Naruto attempted to help him to his feet. Isaribi quickly moved to do the same. Naruto felt so short of breath he wondered if he would pass out. "What…was that?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen picked up the box from the floor. "I cannot recall what Minato-kun called it, but that crystal was the culmination of your runic dragon magic, Naruto-kun. It's something you have had since you were first conceived by your mother, Uzumaki Kushina." He said. Naruto caught his breath and moved steadily. He felt sore and it was entirely uncomfortable.

The Hokage moved towards the door. "Now then, let us talk on the way. I have one more place to show you. It's quite a ways from the village, but I have entrusted only two Anbu to keep the area secure for this amount of time. Please follow me," Hiruzen said. Naruto, with Isaribi's help, walked out of the door while Yozora guided Mei as well.

"Hokage-sama, that…I…what was…this defies all…I can't even…HOW?!" Yozora asked, which seemed to sum up the thoughts of everyone. It kind of amused Hiruzen for a moment. The group kept walking. They never slowed their pace once.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember when you learned about your acidic chakra? Why you had so much trouble performing shinobi techniques?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto tiredly nodded. Seeing this, Sarutobi continued on with the explanation.

"The truth is Naruto-kun, you do not have a complete chakra network. Within the human body are 361 tenketsu or chakra points. Every human being within the Elemental Nations has them…except for you Naruto-kun. You only have 181 points, essentially half of what a normal human does," He said. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Mei and Yozora glanced at him. Isaribi's mouth thinned. However, no one spoke. It seemed that the Hokage would continue on.

"This is because Kushina, your mother, was from the elemental nations. She was born to the Uzumaki Clan within the Land of Eddies. Your father…was born in Runeterra. The same place where Ahri-san, who you introduced me to, is from," Hiruzen said. Naruto had Isaribi slow to a pause. Everyone stopped with him. Isaribi turned to look at her friend. The world where all those amazing people had come from...was the same world his father had come from

However, Hiruzen did not stop speaking. "The technique in the forbidden scroll that you took. We had spoken untruthfully that the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, had created the summoning technique, but in reality, he tried to reverse engineer it. It turns out…Minato was sent here with the instructions on how to perform the technique in question. When Tobirama-sensei found the technique. He attempted to use it, but…it could not work with chakra. He tried over three thousand variations in his lifetime, but he was never able to get it to work. Only…Minato could do it and we found it was because it wasn't a chakra technique. It was a magic technique," Sarutobi said.

Yozora took a step forward. "Magic? Hokage-sama, you can't be serious. Magic can't be…," She paused when the Hokage held up a hand to stop her. He pinched the bride of his nose for a moment. He then stared at them all. None had seen his face give a tighter expression.

"Magic is real, Yozora-san. I have seen its power. It is perhaps even more powerful than chakra. Minato was a very powerful dragon. He was not a wielder of chakra, but of magic. He rarely ever used his dragon form. Its why most of the Elemental Nations don't know about it. He…was too powerful with it. He tempered himself and that power to never be arrogant. He performed many things, but…he never knew what he was. For a portion of his life…he thought he was a monster…no better than the bijuu themselves." Hiruzen said as they walked out of the Hokage Mansion.

He led them up the Hokage Stone Faces. "Another thing that he had trouble dealing with was his slow aging. That was a clear indicator that he wasn't normal. At the time of Tobirama-sensei, I was about your age, Naruto-kun. Minato was only a small child baby back then. He should have been an old man like me, but…he was well enough to pass for the age of twenty-four. Naruto-kun, I feel like the only reason you have grown normally is because of Kushina, but I believe as you grow more and more…your father's genetics will take over and soon…you might even stop aging as well…in the far future," Hiruzen commented.

No one said anything. How could they? Things being discussed here seemed to drift out of the realm of pure logic. "If I can offer an example. I was about your age when Tobirama-sensei found Minato-kun. I became Hokage around my early to mid-twenties. I had gone through twenty years as Hokage before Kushina came to the village from Uzushiogakure to be enrolled in the academy. There…she first met Minato, a year or two younger than you," Hiruzen said. Isaribi and Yozora felt disbelief race across their faces at these words. Mei turned to Naruto in surprise. Naruto…remained still, as if he couldn't believe these words either.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that from the day he was a baby, for twenty years, he only reached ten?!" Isaribi asked. However, to their confusion, Hiruzen shook his head. He turned around and stared out on top of the Hokage Faces. He glanced down at his village. So quiet. So peaceful.

"No, Isaribi-san. Allow me to reiterate. Minato was a baby when I was Naruto-kun's age. Add that to when I became Hokage, and then add my twenty years from then when Konoha received word of the Uzumaki clan's destruction and the arrival of Kushina. For Minato-kun it was perhaps close to forty years that he only aged slightly," Hiruzen said. Isaribi held her head down. How…ridiculous was this heritage?! None of this made sense.

However, Naruto voiced this. "If that's the case, then he should have been around either nineteen or twenty when he became Hokage. Yet, our history tells me that my dad had only been Hokage for a short while, I think either a year or something close to it. Yet, he died at the age of twenty-four. Where did those three extra years come from?" he asked. Hiruzen raised, but he gained a small smile. He decided to move the group with him. They followed him.

"Astute as ever, Naruto-kun. You see, when he was sixteen I decided to tell him about his heritage. He…went back to Runeterra for a time. I allowed him permission to do so. It couldn't have been more than five months, but when he came back he managed to grow an extra three years. He never told me how," Hiruzen said.

Naruto knew something was wrong with this. His father had to have done something to increase his age. If that was the case and there was a time discrepancy then Fiora should have been older than she looked, but…she couldn't have been. Naruto was sure of it. She didn't age a day longer than he had. What did his father do? He…had to know…

"Wait, he…went to Runeterra…from here?!" Naruto asked. Hiruzen's eyes gleamed. Finally, they had gotten to the crux of the conversation. He led them into the woods. It was a very long silence, one that Naruto and the others weren't comfortable with. However, Hiruzen told them nothing for a time. They could only just follow the Hokage, but…they were sure that they were very far away from the village before he decided to speak again.

"Minato-kun once told me that when you were born, Naruto-kun, the moon seemed to shower you with love. Like you were its own child. He claimed that even he could even feel the heat of the sun touch Kushina's womb just to strengthen your body. I don't know what that means, but Yozora's drawing showed me that there is something grand waiting for you in your father's world. That is most likely what your dreams are telling you. Minato told me that apparently every one of your ancestors has dreams like this," Hiruzen said.

Naruto did not say anything. How could he? He just closed his eyes and attempted to think about these matters a bit more. He was actually grateful to Isaribi for the help she had been providing to him. He did not have confidence that he could keep standing the longer this explanation when on. It didn't even feel like a good one at that. Yet, he was getting answers at least, no matter how vague they seemed.

After about an hour, Hiruzen stopped them. "We're here," Hiruzen said. The group looked around. There was nothing spectacular to look at from the plains filled with grass and the wind flowing over them. The leaves in the trees swayed ushering out a calming feeling. Needless to say, but Isaribi made the point that everyone was thinking, aside from Naruto.

"But…nothing's here," Isaribi said.

However, Naruto shook his head. Though unsteady, he took his arm off her shoulder and stood on his own. Something…was here. He could feel it. He looked around. He could feel it. There was power being drawn from three separate spots to where he was standing. He glanced down at his feet. Tufts of grass appeared out of place. It was very subtle. It was something easily missed by anyone else. Yet, Naruto could see it. He could see the trail of energy flowing from those three points to the single point where he stood.

Everyone watched him walk over to a far-off spot. Hiruzen smiled. It appeared that Naruto had an even higher draconic affinity to magic than his father did.

Naruto glanced down at the spot. He touched the grass and moved it to the side. He noticed a small symbol on the floor. It didn't look to be from the Elemental Nations, so it had to be Runeterran in nature. He looked it over once more before doing the same to the other spots. If seals were akin to chakra, then magic was akin to runes or….the structure of runes in their entirety. He was sure he was looking at his first runes left by his father.

He walked back to the center. A kunai in his hand, he sliced his palm and slowly poured blood on the ground. Nothing happened for a moment, but suddenly everyone saw a bright light circle around the spot they were in. The light was so bright that they were forced the close their eyes. None, aside from perhaps Hiruzen, could have known that there would be no trace of them to be found from the Elemental Nations. There was…nothing, except Hiruzen there.

"Go Naruto-kun. Go home, to where you belong. He is waiting for you," Hiruzen said before he walked back to the Hokage Mansion. Sarutobi released a breath and looked up at the sky. It seemed so much more beautiful now than he had ever recalled.

However, none in the group had a way of knowing that all beings whether from Runeterra or the Elemental Nations; good, evil, or perhaps in-between, looked up at the sky in absolute wonder, horror, astonishment, praise, or reverence when they saw the spectacular wonders from above. The moon shined with such power that at the base of Mount Targon, hidden from the eyes of others, the Lunari gave praise to the moon. Yet, above, the Solari gave praise, because as the sun rose from the side of the earth, its light could be felt by all. It was as if both sought to welcome…the son of the Earth back to the lands he had been forged from. Scientists could not explain this phenomenon, mages and warriors could not decipher this meaning.

Fiora stared out her window in awe. Never had she been allowed such a sight. Dressed within comfortable, yet modest attire, she found this phenomenon to be the highlight of the night.

Ahri watched as well, her eyes intense. This was the exact same feeling as before. It had to be. There was no other cause than the one that her mind could bring before her now. However, the source of this spectacular sight wasn't far. It was...very close.

Ashe and Anivia too, from their places, looked out into the sky and Anivia spoke as if possessed. "Mitne. Vur shio wer edar geou vucot di wer mitne di wer enint. Siksta vur welun majak tiichi vur lilbhiahin ekess wer mitne huena tenamalo," She spoke as she rested her wings. Ashe recalled that same speech when Anivia had been translating those runes for her. More…ancient and archaic draconic language. The Queen of the Freljord stood next to her friend in awe of what she was seeing. However, she turned to her avian guide and Anivia quickly translated.

"Light. And all the earth shall know of the light of its offspring. Sun and Moon give life and joy to the light once again," Anivia said. Ashe gasped at the sky. However, Anivia glanced to the right and stared off into the horizon. Powerful, ancient, divine magic was to the very far east.

From his seat, a man widened his eyes, but he gave a bright smile. Finally. After all this time, finally.

For the group, the light faded, and they uncovered their eyes. It was very dark where they were, but it seemed like the blonde knew the path and guided them. It didn't take them long to find light and Naruto quickly noticed they had been in a relatively small cavern system judging by the shape of the walls. He helped Mei with him while Isaribi and Yozora stood close behind. They all stood at the exit. Isaribi took a hesitant step back. Mei stared over the land in awe. Yozora dropped her notepad...AGAIN!

As soon as Naruto stepped forward, he felt a wave of powerful magic enter his body as if he soaked it in so readily that it sought to fill him with everything and deny him nothing! He stared out and all around him was the beautiful sight of life. The cool night air filled his lungs. Animals and creatures his eyes had never rested upon moved through his vision. Magic wrapped around him like a fine cloak.

Without a doubt, without any sense of a lie, he knew...he knew...he was in the land of his father's ancestors. He...was in Runeterra. He...was home. The birthplace of his forefathers.

* * *

 ** _KG: Didn't even get to where I wanted to get, but I suppose I can stop here._**

 ** _Wifey: Just admit you were lazy._**

 ** _KG: IGNORING!_**

 ** _Wifey: Very funny. Now then, come on! We have more LoL to play._**

 ** _KG: No, you have LoL to play, I have work to do to pay the damn bills around here._**

 ** _Wifey: Don't even act like I don't pay the bills too. And what are your bills anyway? That Ahri statue in your room?_**

 ** _KG: STAPH!_**

 ** _Wifey: The Caitlyn statue or the Ashe statue!_**

 ** _KG: SHADDAP!_**

 ** _Wifey: I can keep this up all day._**

 ** _KG: Fine! How about we talk about you, Ms. Zed Statue! Ms. Braum Statue!_**

 ** _Wifey: YOU KNOW I HAD TO GET THOSE!_**

 ** _KG: Typical! JUST TYPICAL!_**

 ** _KG: Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME...SEND ME A GODDAMN CREAM SODA! I NEED IT NOW! AND YOU ALL BETTER RESPECT THE FUCKIN' CREAM!_**

 ** _Wifey: Sad author, sad life._**

 ** _KG: Screw you!_**

 ** _Wifey: Gladly._**

 ** _KG: Ugh._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**KG: Ugh, been playing way too much league lately. Plus MSI is happening. So much stuff, so little time.**_

 _ **Wifey: Like you have the life to keep up with it.**_

 _ **KG: YOU KNOW I DO!**_

 _ **Wifey; Certain aspects of your life say otherwise.**_

 _ **KG: Are you salty because your poor Rekkles is out of the game?**_

 _ **Wifey: At least mine made it to the semi-finals.**_

 _ **KG: Uhhh I dunno about you, but mine made it to the finals. Go King Zone!**_

 _ **Wifey; You're pathetic.**_

 _ **KG: What does that say about you who married me then?**_

 _ **Wifey; Desperation is the word I'd use.**_

 _ **KG: I'd comment, but that seems to be accurate enough.**_

 _ **Music of the Month: Numb ft. Lee Albrecht by Jonathan Young**_

 _ **Quote:**_ _**"** **Your life will be no better than the plans you make and the action you take. You are the architect and builder of your own life, fortune, destiny." by Alfred A. Montapert**_

* * *

Naruto stared at what laid before him. The untold relics of magic flowed through his body as if to welcome him home. This place, this world, was his home. This place was his true home. This was the home of his father. Within everything that moved, there was an aura of powerful energy untapped and untouched by mortal hands. With a careful step, he was the first of his group to move out. It was dark outside, but with the moon watching over him, he stared at the land before him. Creatures that he had not laid eyes upon ate the grass and bushes eagerly. None became aware of his presence.

Once he stepped out, he found the night air opening flowers in the field. Tiny orbs of light sprang forth from their petals. They floated around the sky. He looked up at them in wonder. Was this what the people got to witness every night of their lives? Even in his world, the young dragon had never known such peaceful atmosphere in his life. The untamed nature of the environment in all of its majestic serenity ignited the runic magic deep within his chest. It was a calming feeling.

He stepped into the plains before him. His hands reached for one of the orbs. Without a word, as if obeying the sudden shift in magical pressure, the orb floated to him. He held the illuminated ball in his palms. It was very warm. It felt…at ease with his presence. The blonde then released it and watched it ascend back into the sky with the rest of them. Like stars in the sky, they filled the air of his vision. Each one a luminescence of light and life.

"Impossible! This is…the greatest scientific discovery I have ever seen," Naruto turned around and he saw Yozora carefully weaving her hands through the grass beneath her. She seemed to take excellent care to not disrupt the process that seemed to be going on around them. He also noticed Isaribi and Mei come up behind him. By their stunned gazes, they were just as captivated as he had been. He did not say it, but…the young jinchuuriki was thankful to had them at his side to witness the events surrounding the origin of his father and perhaps himself. He was unsure if he would be able to cope with these changes on his own.

"Look at this stem! It's actually glowing from the light of the moon. I might not be a botanist, but I theorize these plants grow under the influence of the moon. Just look at the peduncle, the pistil, and the stamen, even the sepal is glowing! Aww I'm torn between attempting to extract one for study, but I don't want to interrupt this process. Could the moon under Konoha perform such an action? I had never thought to look into energy afflictions of the sun, moon, and stars upon potential plant life. I had done too many chakra related studies through human test subjects. I wonder if this has anything to do with the xylem, the phloem, and the cambium?! We haven't been here for ten minutes and I already need to bring back findings!" Yozora said rather excitedly the three noticed.

Isaribi seemed to quickly regain herself and cleared her throat alerting everyone. "As interesting as…plant biology is, and trust me that was amazing what we saw, but…what do we do now? We don't know where we are, we have no food, we have no water, and we're effectively homeless because we have no place to go. I think we should be a bit more serious," Isaribi said. Of course, she had been fascinated by the wonders around them, but this was not safe, and she didn't like…not safe.

Yozora cleared her throat and placed her pad away. "Yes, you're right, Isaribi-san. Excitement can hold itself for later. Right now, we have problems that must be addressed. How do we find out where we are? I'd rather not keep walking aimlessly. That's a liable way to get lost further," the Konoha astronomer quickly reasoned. She remembered the last time she had been on a squad that had gotten lost. That was not something she was going to endure again. She was absolutely sure of it.

None seemed to argue with her on this. It was an important matter to be discussed, but Naruto seemed to quickly beat them. "We're in the land of Ionia. More specifically, we're in the Zhyun Plains. To the northeast is the Ionian Capital and there are three southern providences, Galrin, Navori, and Sho-Xan in those lands. They are the wealthiest providences in the land, and they are currently controlled by the Iron Fortress, Noxus. We would be near those providences if we spent a couple of days traveling. Instead, we should try to go to the Ionian Capital. We can plan our next moves there, dattebayo," Naruto said. His eyes had been closed once these words continued to leave his lips. He opened them for a moment and he saw all three ladies staring at him like he had just grown not even a second head, but a third one!

Mei quickly wrote on her pad. "Master, how do you know that?" was what had been written in front of him. That 'Master' comment still didn't fill Naruto with too much confidence, but he would have to set it aside for the time being. He pointed them to the seal on his hand. A release of breath followed for a moment.

"I now realize I never told any of you how the seal works. To make a long and tedious story short, anyone I summon using it I gain the memories of the person in their entirety up to the point of the jutsu taking place. Anything they learn after that is their own. The same happens for them as they because they gain my memories as well. I'm recalling from Ahri's memories and she lives in this nation. It seems she does appreciate roaming around when it suits her. That's how I know these places, but that's about all I know," Naruto quickly clarified.

It was not said, but the nature of the seal was seen with impressed eyes by the three females. As the Hokage explained it, the seal was originally a rune technique from these lands created by the Yondaime Hokage's ancestors. It had been, or had tried to be, reverse engineered by the Nidaime Hokage. However, these attempts were unsuccessful due to it not being able to operate under the use of chakra. Yet, Naruto was capable of wielding the jutsu-like rune because his body naturally possessed half-chakra and half-magic from his mother, Kushina, and his father, Minato. If Yozora were honest, if not for the situation at hand, she might have asked Naruto if he could show his wings one more time. The reaction they gave to moonlight would be worth investigating. However, Isaribi was correct, this was for another time.

"Ahri's visited a providence northeast of here. We'll head there. Let's hope we can find a place to stay and sort this out," Naruto said. The ladies had no issue deferring to his command at the moment. This entire world that they all found themselves in was his world, sort of, and he had the best knowledge acclimated to the situation at hand.

"What about text and speech? We don't know the language here, and it's plausible that they won't know our language either. We could end up causing an international incident if we don't proceed with caution," Yozora quickly spoke on. This had everyone give pause for a moment, aside from Naruto.

The blonde read through the question in his mind. Despite not knowing Fiora, Ashe, Ahri, Evelynn, Annie, nor Taric, he had been able to converse with them fluidly. Perhaps, it could be said that given all of the memories he had seen, then he could…feel their language. Within him, he could see the countless suns and moons Fiora practiced and disciplined herself in the written arts of Demacian language. He could feel the dialect of the Freljordian tongue from the lips of Ashe, the queen of those frozen lands. He could feel the written structures of Ionian language from Ahri, and though her dialect was a lot smoother than most, it was still one to be comprehended. However, if he was reading these situations correctly then there shouldn't be pressing concerns.

"I should have a plan for that, but it relies on my understanding of the intricacies of this seal that my father's ancestors made. In any case, we're not going to find the answers to these questions just standing here. Let's go," he quickly spoke to them. No one decided that further questions were needed and began to work their way through the Zhyun Plains.

Isaribi made sure to give ample time and support to Mei. She would have asked for Yozora's help, but…the scientist seemed to be very interested in drawing the natural plant life around the area. Isaribi would have rolled her eyes at the astronomer's enthusiasm, but…she doubted she could blame the woman. It wasn't everyday you find out that one of your friends is from a lineage of ancient, powerful dragons. It also wasn't everyday you learn about the existence of magic and other worlds aside from the one you had grown up in all your life. Now said friend was leading everyone through unknown territory, yet somehow…he could call upon the memories of the people he summoned and used those to guide them. Yes, today could be better.

Even so, Naruto guided them out of the plains. His sharp eyes took in the place they had just left. No doubt he would be returning here at some point. He would make sure he burned the image of the landscape into his mind. Yes, this land was the first step to knowing the realm of his father that he had been denied. This was the first step of his understanding the lineage which laid before him. He turned around. Perhaps with this he could come to understand the sense of belonging that he found he did not have, whether in Runeterra…or the Elemental Nations.

-x-

"You assigned him on a special mission? Why weren't we informed?" Sakura asked from her place. She hadn't meant to be rude in her pursuit of the answer to the question, but it was baffling. Naruto hadn't shown up for the team meeting which led to them traveling to his house again. Admittedly, of the three, Sakura was the only one worried about another potential coma befalling Naruto like the first one did. Truth be told, that scared Sakura. The doctors and other professionals of health had stated that he had barely been breathing for nearly six hours. His body temperature was lowering and raising itself too many times for the average human being.

As much as Sakura didn't like Naruto, at first, she didn't want him to die. Just imagining his death had brought back the times of Kirigakure. She remembered Kakashi's ruthlessness, and she remembered the anger on Sasuke's faces. She had never felt so isolated. She hadn't even been speaking with Sasuke too much. The fit of rage that had directed itself at her did not maintain the image of Sasuke from the academy. At one point in her life, she actually thought he would kill her. She could not express the sincere joy on her face when Naruto returned. It was as if death itself removed its shackles from Team Seven for a time, and now he was gone again. The young girl was…terrified of the team without him.

No doubt this expression showed itself upon her visage and Hiruzen decided to have some measure of mercy on her. "The reason I had not informed you is because this has been an extremely delicate process for Naruto-kun and he has a lot on his mind to think about. Worry not, it's a simple escort mission, of which I will not share details. He should be back within a month or two," Sarutobi said. It bemused him to see the color return to Sakura's face. However, he could also see the curious expression on Kakashi's face. Interesting that, despite how much Minato valued Kakashi, not once had he ever told the jonin about his lineage. Perhaps it was with good reason as well.

Sasuke wouldn't say he was worried about this "assignment" that Naruto was going on, but he could tell that something had changed since the dobe had been getting missions without the team. Though very…intelligent, Sasuke rolled the word around his thoughts as if trying to digest the mere notion, the Uchiha had trouble believing he had done what many Kiri shinobi claimed he did. For one, Sasuke did remember Naruto's plan of self-sacrifice. He was going to die fighting Jinpachi and Kushimaru. It would be a miracle among miracles if he survived that battle. Yet, he had and Sasuke had to constantly hear praises to the blonde for what he had done from saving the Mizukage, traitor though she was, to almost single-handedly saving an entire village on his own. It was infuriating. Sasuke wanted to believe it was sheer luck that allowed Naruto to survive that confrontation, but the fact that he survived an encounter with two A-rank missing nin was not something the Uchiha liked. While Naruto go to go to other places, Sasuke was stuck…with Sakura, of all people.

Kakashi didn't have to see Sasuke's face to understand the Uchiha's resentment. For him, Naruto was a nobody, and the worst of the academy. He was smart, no one denied that anymore, but being smart wasn't everything. Sasuke knew that, but now…Naruto was challenging Sasuke's natural order of things. If you were weak then you would always be last. Sasuke…was growing anxious. One of the reasons Kakashi had been on this team was because he had something only he could teach Sasuke about. Perhaps he would have to start doing that quickly. He would also have to start training Sakura more seriously. The contempt of the Uchiha for the young kunoichi was growing and with Naruto being gone it was reverting back to an atmosphere that Kakashi regretted.

"Hokage-sama, with your permission, I would like to take Sasuke and Sakura back to the Cryptanalysis Department. I would like to start them on Mission A321-TK2. I believe they have been given proper motivation to succeed and with Naruto gone I don't see a need to slow down the team's progression too much," Kakashi reasoned. Sasuke and Sakura tried to keep the curiosity off their faces, but it was not as successful at they might have hoped.

For him, the rolled the idea around in his head for a moment before pulling out a folder. "It is a very unorthodox assignment, Kakashi. However, I have been hounded by the need to have a team complete the assignment. Given your team's current record, I suppose we can allow this to go through. Enjoy your assignment," Hiruzen said, holding out the folder. Kakashi took the folder and ushered his two genin out of the office.

Sarutobi watched them go. His office smelled of the fresh scent of tobacco. His fingers intertwined themselves and he rested his tired eyes for but a moment. "I didn't expect you back so soon. When I had sent you the letter, I wasn't expecting you back until the end of the month. Perhaps from now on I should not only mention the Hot Spring additions, but also Naruto-kun from now on," Hiruzen said.

The glass window behind him opened. Wood clattered on the floorboards, most likely to indicate sandals that Hiruzen had come to associate with a certain enthusiastic individual's footwear. The sandals moved over the floor rather softly despite their intended purpose. "Funny. I wish you had told me before going on to tell him. Even worse sending him off, Sensei. I could have given him some extra knowledge that Minato had passed on to me. Are you even aware of where you sent him? That magic seal thing hasn't been used for years," a rough, if understanding voice spoke.

Hiruzen turned his chair around and he met the stare of a man that could have had the potential of the world in his hands yet desired nothing to do with any of it. That spiky, white hair which had grown itself to an unruly length was still the same as always. It looked like the man in front of him still didn't take his advice in attempting to keep his hair tidy. Those green kimono clothes which had been given to him over a couple of years ago still looked too worn for their own good. That red haori was tattered with tales of the outside world. It smelled of bark and grass, dirt and grim. He would really need to wash that thing.

"If the seal has worked as well as it should have then he should be near the Eriyum Kätal. That was where Minato-kun said he landed when he went back there. I only hope that Naruto-kun will find what Minato wanted him to look for. You might disagree with my method, but I hope you understand that we cannot keep him from his heritage forever, Jiraiya," Hiruzen said.

The Sandaime Hokage turned around and faced the last of his students to reside in Konoha's walls. The man named Jiraiya leaned against the wall. He didn't look as amused as his proclaimed visage would always lead one to believe. However, he didn't look entirely angry either. A look of longing passed through his face. He recalled Minato. Minato was the one being in the world that prophecy held no power over. This was just some of the things Jiraiya had trouble working through.

"I agree with you, sensei. However, you couldn't have possibly told him about everything. That would have taken at least an entire day of explanations. You only spoke with him for a couple of hours before sending him there. I read the report you gave me. It's obvious his awakening was much stronger than Minato's. You and I both know that power was only temporary. He will grow into that power without a doubt, but why if he starts relying on it? That was just his 'awakening.' Now that his body has experienced it, it naturally locked that power away so it would grow with him naturally. You know what he has to do to unlock those limiters. I don't care if you took the kid from the regular shinobi duty and placed him in the Anbu, he would still be too young to deal with these things. Why do you think Minato only got so strong? He only settled with Kushina!" Jiraiya fiercely exclaimed.

Hiruzen did not rise to this fierceness. He remained calm as was dictated by the position he held within the village. He released the results of burning ash from his lips. "I am hoping to ease him into the experience, Jiraiya. Minato-kun chose to keep six of his seven limiters locked. He claimed than when he learned what his ancestors were capable of with all seven unlocked…that it was too much power to tempt a person to using it for the undoing of the world. You know what I told you about when the Kyuubi attacked the village!" Sarutobi exclaimed, but Jiraiya quickly waved off his former teacher.

"Yeah yeah, Minato turned into a dragon and fought the Kyuubi to a complete standstill, even after he had been attacked by an unknown assailant. Yes, I know! I know how powerful Minato was…even with just that one limiter. I was his sensei after all! But, Naruto's not the same! Naruto has so many disadvantages compared to what his father had. He's the only being to house chakra and magic at the same time. Every experiment we tried with that using Minato's DNA had even worse results than with the Shodaime's DNA. From what you've told me…Naruto has no ambitions," Jiraiya replied back.

Hiruzen quickly agreed and leaned himself back into his chair. "Yes, its something that has worried me. For all of the things he's amazed me with, I have yet to feel a natural resolve to strive towards anything for himself. I could see it in his eyes. He questions his place in not just our world, but also the world of his father that he never knew. I hope that by going there he will learn something important," The Sandaime said.

Jiraiya leaned off the wall. "You think he doesn't have the resolve to protect the village?" The student of the Sandiame asked. Hiruzen would have scoffed at the question if not for the current topic at hand.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jiraiya. Of course I believe Naruto-kun would fight his hardest for the sake of the village. Yet, there is a difference between purpose and existence. Naruto probably knows what his existence is…but not what his purpose is. Once he finds that, I won't mind sharing more with him. Just a little bit at a time, Jiraiya. Just a little bit." Hiruzen stated. Jiraiya frowned, but he didn't speak more on the issue.

Jiraiya opened the window to the Hokage's Office. "Heh, Jonin-Under-Review. You guys are getting lenient with your titles, but I guess he deserves something for all that stuff he went through. We've been around for quite a bit and I don't think I've ever heard of that happening. Not even Minato can boast that one. Now then, time to go do some…long overdue research!" Jiraiya grinned and hopped out of the window. Hiruzen shook his head. Perhaps he should give a call to the hospital to expect a visitor in the next couple of hours.

Sarutobi went back to his work, but only for a moment. He tapped his pen on his papers. He glanced at the picture of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. His eyes held a solemn look. "Minato, if only you could have been alive long enough to teach your son what he needed to know. It's hard when we as a village don't even have the necessary experiences to help him," Hiruzen said to the portrait. He then returned to his work.

-x-

A firm grip of his hands, Naruto plucked over a dozen apples from a nearby tree. The apples fell off into a makeshift basket woven from branches, sticks, and straps of earthen string he and the ladies had plucked from some fields. He did not know why he had been able to have confidence to pick this fruit. He had not been in these lands before. Shinobi lessons and practices had taught him to be wary of anything having to do with survival, yet…he could tell that the trees welcomed him with open…branches.

The energy which filled the forested overgrowth invigorated him from any restless exhaustion he might have accrued during the group's travel. He had picked the apples with surprising care and willful precision as to not damage the life which had bestowed its budding gifts to him and his group. Such a land so rich and fertile in resources could not be underestimated. Naruto could feel something here. He could feel something…spiritual which resonated to the very depths of his being. Yet, this was not an unwelcome feeling.

With a swift twist of step, Naruto landed back on the ground. Grass tickled his feet, but he quickly gathered the apples. _"P_ _erpisahan, Tuan Muda. Semoga_ _a_ _nda beruntung selamanya_ _."_ A voice as if moved by the very wind and air themselves spoke. It was almost undetectable. It was like a whisper only to be granted ears of those worthy. It was filled with respect, faith, hope, and love. Though he did not understand the dialect of speech, the tone was filled with serenity and acceptance. A foreign concept to the jinchuuriki…at least in his time of growing up in his village.

It didn't take Naruto long to return to his group. He stared at the three women taken to following him through this venture of a new world. "It's not like back in Konoha, but I think it's better than nothing," he said. Neither Yozora, nor Mei or Isaribi seemed perturbed by his news. They gratefully took what was offered to them. As per the standard for shinobi excellence, everyone gave the fruit a look. Carelessness was the cause of death to many a traveler and this would not be a danger that would befall them.

Inspection did not take long…for some people. "Just look at the skin. It almost looks like its glowing. It has to have stayed out in the sun for perhaps weeks to become like this, but…any apple would slowly start to rot if unpicked for more than a month's time. Even the apples in Konoha never looked so vibrant. In addition, there is this saturating warmth. I would love to have my friends at the biologist section to examine this. I can't even see a single stage of decay on it. This has to be…," Yozora paused when Isaribi held up a hand.

"Please continue…that after we ate. I think I'm losing my appetite," She replied. An embarrassed chuckle escaped the lips of the astronomer, but she followed the wishes of the young girl. Everyone took a bite of the apples offered to them from the bounty of the forest. Isaribi squinted her eyes as a response, yet she kept eating her food.

"It's so sweet! What kind of apples are these? These are the best apples I've ever eaten!" She claimed. Each bite was a well of energy and warmth. It was as if the entire body had been set aflame with vitality. Naruto watched Mei eat the apple slowly. Judging by her expression, she greatly enjoyed the choices given to her by him.

"The juice is actually warm on the inside. I wonder if this is a product of it being in the sun. I actually feel warm eating these. I would love to take one back for analysis. Imagine if we could replicate this? The Elemental Nations would have fresher, richer fruits! Konoha's economy could flourish!" Yozora said happily. However, Isaribi and Mei noticed that Naruto did not share such sentiments. In fact, he seemed very…displeased by this sudden notion. Neither was sure what was going on through the mind of Konoha's most recent provisional jonin. For once, they felt they were better off not knowing.

The rather adequate breakfast done with, everyone quickly gathered themselves. Naruto assisted Mei in her walking, but had her give various attempts at exercise for her own good. A couple of stumbles and tumbles, but she seemed to move with purpose and that was a good starting point. However, on the next note, Naruto had to keep Yozora from wandering off to collect notes on anything she could find.

As odd as this sight was, Naruto did not foresee the astronomer being so…diligent in undertaking her private task of studying flora and fauna biology. Still, she seemed immensely pleased with herself, so Naruto offered no advice to the situation. Admittedly, she did have more experience as a shinobi than he did so she should understand the dangers as well as any of them.

That said, Naruto couldn't help finding himself captivated as well. The sounds of unknown animals rustling in the trees and in the forestry were enough to calm him. Each step seemed to stab into his heart the told truth that he walked the world of his father's origin. This might have been a small part of that world, but…it held a life that he had never before experienced. From what he could tell, Ionia was a very rich land filled with the magical energies of those long past and gods with their blessings among the kind of life pictured here.

However, Naruto knew that this wasn't all there was. As beautiful as all of this had been to observe, he could not deny the things he had seen in Ahri's memories. The threat of a Noxus invasion to all corners of the globe was not an unseen reality. From what Naruto had seen from Fiora's memories…Noxus, at it's core values, wasn't exactly evil. If he had to put a term to it then Noxus was…an expansionist nation. It regarded strength above all things, but it wasn't just physical strength, it was strength in many aptitudes. That some was something Naruto didn't have trouble comprehending. To be the strongest, you had to surround yourself with strong-minded individuals. However, in that Naruto noticed something else. Yet, he would have to save that for later. He recalled the visions from Ahri of Noxus invading Ionia and the spilled blood upon the ancestral lands of the descendants to the founders of Ionia. Ahri could not have seen it all, but what she did see led Naruto to believe that Runeterra…truly was like the Elemental Nations. War existed…no matter what realm a person attempted to venture to.

Suddenly, the blonde stopped walking. War. Death. Decay. Hopelessness. A sea of blood and the bodies of fallen warriors laid upon his feet. The trees he had been viewing leaked blood from their barks and their leaves. The moon was no different. Its surface cried in agony as the sky was covered by the red hue of life essence. Temples destroyed. Structures of manmade excellence laid to waste. No stone laid on top of another. Any semblance which granted the miracle of life was deadened in this wasteland. Each step that he took, he could feel bones crunch under the weight of his heels. Bones of children, men, women, animals, who would have been able to make such a difference.

In his ears, there was only one living thing he could hear. There was only one thing he could see. His blue eyes stared into the ruined sky and he watched them circle the lands like the bringers of death that they were. Their black wings landed them on the ground. They picked at the flesh and bones of life at his feet. Naruto did not stop them. Perhaps he should have, but there was no answer to his passivity.

Ravens stood at his feet. Yet, this did not concern him too much. The thing which concerned him was the figure that stood in front of him. A long black coat hung off his shoulders. It was worn in similar fashion to a cape's material. It was as black as the feathers of the birds at Naruto's feet. Dark fleets of steel epaulettes covered the black shoulders of the coat. Each was sharp, oddly in conjunction with a raven's beak.

Naruto looked up and he stared into the cold, hard, black eyes of this figure. It was obviously a man. It was a very tall man at that. He seemed to be a foot or two taller than from what the young jonin could tell of Kakashi. His grey hair was a stark contrast against the dying of horror around them both. The man spoke.

"This is the end result. This is…where all strength leads men in the quest for greater understanding. This is where men toil, women grind, and children develop. I have stood the tests of time granted by the world before us. Where we stand is where the bodies of mortals lie, dead, decrepit, deserving of nothing more than to rot under the toils of Dyrukian soil. Do you not agree, Dragon? This is where true strength is. From here…all the world shall become Noxxian. From here…is the realm of the chosen. From here…is where strength leads all!" he said, his words cold as the ice the blonde felt touch his skin during his vision of Mount Targon. A terrifying force enclosed itself within the man's body and its energy was concentrated to the man's left arm.

"By my hand you will fall, all the lands shall fall. That world you come from shall fall. It will all be to the glory of Noxus!" He said, raising his hand into the air. A screech of unnatural proportions raged from that vile hand. The ravens around him flourished and Naruto…couldn't feel a single bone in his body will him to move. For all around him…was destruction unbound.

"Naruto? Naruto! Are you okay?" Isaribi asked lightly tapping the side of his cheek. Naruto's eyes gained focus and he looked at his surroundings. Everything was…normal again, per se. The sun shined on them all and the sounds of life teemed without restraint. It need not be said that he could see the worried faces on the ladies' faces.

Naruto sighed and fell back. He rested himself on the grass. "How long have we been walking?" He asked, his eyes closed. He didn't feel like greeting the sight of anything at the moment. Yozora seemed aware of this and cleared her throat.

"I believe about half an hour. You just seemed to be walking aimlessly until Isaribi stopped you just now. Should we take a break?" Yozora asked. Isaribi and Mei would have liked to agree, but Naruto stayed their opinions. He knew they would attempt to relinquish the pace of their tempo for his sake. He was very grateful to them for that. Yet, there was no time for them to stop. Well, admittedly, there was. It wasn't as if they were on a timetable but being in an unknown land without some prospect of civilization was not something any of them would appreciate.

"No, we can keep moving. I'll be more aware. I promise," Naruto said to them. It was a rather tough front, but it seemed to convince them. Isaribi and Mei understood how headstrong and stubborn Naruto could be if the situation called for it. Yet, he stood to his feet confidently after a moment to catch his breath. He then gave a quick check on Mei's legs. Not great, very far from it, but not much he could hope for currently. Yet, the group continued.

Things settled for them as everyone began to fall back into their respective places. Naruto and Isaribi divided the responsibility of seeing to Mei throughout the journey. Yozora took the time to recreate as much of the scenery as she could for study back at her lab. Just the effects the realm's sun and moon had on potential wildlife would have her cross-referencing notes for weeks! Dare she even share with her colleagues? No, that would have to wait until proper hypotheses could be created. There was no rush. YET!

Due to Yozora judging the current position of the sun, it stood to reason that they were near the after-morn of their traversing. A split path was in front of their eyes. One led forward, and another led to the right. Naruto found it silently hilarious that the three quickly deferred to his prime decision on the matter. By standings, Isaribi was probably the only one under Naruto in terms of militant ranking. Though…certain ex-Kage threatened with death from their home and whisked away under exile were…subject to some change.

Now, Yozora was a bit more surprisingly. Truth be told, Naruto was rather curious as to why Yozora hadn't been the one to take charge in leading this expedition. An argument could be made that due to Ahri's memories then Naruto had a general grasp of the land than them, so she deferred to his taken knowledge. In any case, he took a step forward. The girls waited with bated breath.

Naruto closed his eyes. All around him, the magic of these lands flourished through his body. The runic echoes energy deep within the veins of his being stretched. Such rich soil laid underneath his feet and he could feel groves move in harmony with his own breathing. Little whispers guided him through the paths chosen before them. Everything seemed to acknowledge his presence. What a life beyond this feeling could be like was not something he was familiar with. Even the wind, itself, carried a sense of resounding familiarity which carried itself through his young, trained frame.

He turned his head to the right. A strange melody asked him to journey this path. He could deny it as he wished, but he did not do so. It was a very sweet melody. A rhythm of song his ears had never experienced. It danced around him. It made him very happy.

"We'll go to the right. I don't know why, but that seems like our best bet right now. Let's go," He decided. The girls quickly followed behind him and they moved to the right path. It didn't take them very long at all to come over a hill. Yozora felt her hands drop to her sides. Mei and Isaribi stared in stunned awe. Naruto…held no expression. He could not have done so. He had been enraptured by the bountiful lands before him.

Below, the group was granted an even better sight of Ionia than they had been given previously. Trees and rock structures of unnatural lengths and shapes. Leaves of such vibrant colors that had not been seen before covered their fields of view. A river of water which shined like the essence of pure crystalline stone flowing through a land rich in wonderful and natural resources. Yet, what captured their attention the most was the three massive monoliths of stone working themselves within the depths of the river. Their cerulean pupils honed on their task. With their heavy golem-like structure, they pushed rocks and stones of greater height and weight against one another effectively cutting off the water. The established structure resembled a very unrefined dam. The blockage of water no doubt accumulated itself upon the other side.

Apart from those…creatures of earthen stone, the group spotted multitudes of people working to retrieve the fish, water flora, and countless other creatures which made their lives within the sparkling tides. Baskets of handwoven reeds, branches, rattan stems laid on the banks of the once flowing river. Human hands toiled the ground with precision and purpose. Their garments appeared to be fashioned from linseed, or as more unrefined denizens of the world understood them as flax. The linen they work clung to their bodies as if through a tightly worn robe. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Those clothes…it was faint, but…he could feel magic in those clothes…or, what he assumed to be magic. Learning about this world and his father had shifted his mindset when he wished it hadn't.

"Yozora-san, I think you're going to need a bigger notepad," Isaribi said. There was not a sound to be heard from the astronomer. Somehow, tearing their eyes away from the scene, the three started a woman. The sun shined a bright gaze over her glasses. Her body seemed straight enough, yet…beneath their notice for a moment they faintly made out whispers.

"Metamorphic Rock? No! Sedimentary Rock? No! Igneous Rock? Possible! Which one? Basalt? Gabbro? Granite? Obsidian? Possibility that recent volcanic activity has allowed shards of volcanic ash, molten rock, and tuff to solidify itself through the process if intense heat reformation. No, impossible! Given the structure of the land there would have to be an astronomical or chemical change within the environment to allow such designs. Uplift? Erosion? Crystallization? Nonononononono! Repeat the scientific process for rock defining one more time! If variable x is equal to variable y where the x is the amount of air temperature that passes over the earth in any given period and the y is the stone, if you take the simple mathematical equations of potential energy distribution, thentheresultshavetobeintandemwiththerestofthefindings…"

Naruto smiled and Isaribi shook her head. However, Mei quickly held to the blonde's shoulders rather fearfully. This caught all three by surprise. "Mei? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. She pointed out into the valley. The three turned and noticed…all three of the stone golems which had previously been busying themselves with their work were now staring at the group. Their stone bodies adjusted not one pebble.

"Erm…are they looking at you?" Isaribi asked Naruto. The blonde tightened his hands. Their stares never ended. The young dragon grunted and touched the side of his head. A song. It wasn't clear. It was unrefined and undefined. It was a soothe sound, yet it was hard to distinguish it from the whispers he kept hearing. Eyes a darker tint of blue than his own seemed to recognize him. A swirl of serene magic filled the area. Naruto's eyes softened.

Loud rumbles filled the area. Isaribi stiffened. "Um…they're…walking over here," Isaribi said. She need not have alerted this to the others because they could see and feel the earth-shaking steps of the three golems. People quickly moved out of their path. Naruto could feel Mei's grip on his shoulders. That song, that music, that every flowing sea of musical excellence grew clearer. As this music grew stronger, so did his learning of their steps. These steps were not destructive. No, they were filled with purpose. The warnings from Isaribi and Yozora were not heard. He could feel Mei's trepidation, but she did not waver from his side.

It did not take the golems long to reach their destination. The group which hailed itself from the lands of the Elemental Nations stepped carefully. The golems towered over the four individuals. Dare Yozora even say that they stood at the average boss summon height. Yet, Naruto stood proudly before them. He could feel the ease of comfort which exuded itself from these mystical bodies. He had no need to fear them. Despite their intimidating size, they did not attempt to boast that size to them. They were just…themselves.

One of them leaned forward into Naruto's face. The sharp tone of his eyes echoed their own. He was so enraptured by their presence that he didn't feel Mei behind him. Yozora and Isaribi were not too far off from him. It seemed like they weren't hostile so the astronomer quickly decided to start drawing what she could. Metamorphic rock! Without a doubt.

They did not speak. Naruto did not speak. All was quiet between them, Naruto, his three companions, and the audience below who had become aware of the four members above the hill. Everyone watched with bated breath unsure of the course of action that was happening. The only thing that sounded was the wind through the land.

"Va nuri on çahonro rohnamoī xohad kard. Oxirin nur ʙaroi hama ʙa sulh meorad." One of them said in a rather disgruntled tone. Then the three golems lowered their heads and bowed to him. The residents silently widened their eyes. The three females in the group were no different. Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto's blue eyes gained a peaceful silver coloration. His body was awash with magic. The golems raised themselves and walked over the hill. It did not take them long to vanish out of sight.

Naruto's eyes returned to their blue color. He closed them and released a tired sigh. He dropped to his knees, a hand on his face. He was sweating. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Yozora asked. He nodded his head and slowly stood to his feet. Strange language after strange language, and he understood none of it. What was he supposed to do? Their archaic tongues were so foreign, so otherworldly, and yet so familiar and comforting. That crystal which rested within the reaches of his heart pulsated wildly to their words.

The sound of steps alerted them. They turned around and noticed a group of five staring at them in utter surprise. Mei quickly covered his body with her own. Yozora and Isaribi quickly rallied behind her. Naruto stared at the individuals before them. They lowered their baskets to the earthen floor. "A thousand years of peace to you, weary travelers. Please forgive the intrusion, but how were you able to tame the Luonn Kon? No Luonn Kon has bowed before those of mortal descent since the creation of Ionia," one of the tall robed men who came before them said.

Perhaps the most surprising thing to the entire group was that…they could understand what he was saying. There was no sudden change of dialect and no problematic regional discourse. No, there was perfect understanding, and judging by the light smile on Naruto's face. It seemed to the group that whatever he had told them about earlier had been proved to be true. So, this relaxed Yozora and Isaribi's stances in the matter. "Pardon our disturbance, but…could you please provide explanation as to what a Luonn Kon is?" Yozora spoke.

The people seemed confused at her question. They shared a look that filled Naruto and his friends with a bit of worry. However, this worry was unfounded through the rest of the conversation. "You are not aware of the Luonn Kon? All those who have intertwined themselves with Ionian nature are aware of the Luonn Kon. You are travelers?" he asked.

Naruto, with Mei's help, leaned forward. "Yes, we've been walking arrived here yesterday and have been walking all night. Our friend's been having strange dreams and through some studying we correlated that they originate from these lands. We've been trying to help him sort them out," Yozora said. Admittedly, this wasn't the entire truth, but there was no point in laying out everything before surveying the lands around them.

Fortunately, this was not discovered. Most of the group took a look at the lad before them. The one who seemed to be in charge kneeled to the blonde. "An enlightening day-rise to you. What is your namesake, young one?" He asked, a smile on his face. Yet, Naruto, for odd reasons, did not like this smile. It was as if…the regards of disrespect were diminishing the very fires in his runic heart. Disrespect. Negligence. Misguided arrogance. All of these things, he did not like.

Naruto picked himself up. He stared into the man's eyes. His gaze wasn't unwelcoming, but it dictated his displeasure with the man's tone. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde said. The people looked upon his visage curiously. An odd shift in the air occurred. They suddenly became aware of the intensity of the sun upon their bodies. It was as if this was done to judge them harshly for their unknown trespasses. Yet, Naruto released a breath. Maybe he was just tired of the day.

The man's eyes lightened. That name was not Ionian. Yet, it sounded like a very comforting nature. Perhaps it was the sun or the work him and his fellow people had toiled upon the given earth which blessed them, but his body felt warm. It felt so much warmer. It was as if he had spent the entire of moonlight traversing the region for sun apples and enjoying their sweet, warm, invigorating taste. He could only give a still breath. "I see. A very odd namesake, but you seem to wear it proudly. May we also have the names of your companions?" he asked.

Yozora, Isaribi and Mei quickly introduced themselves. From Naruto's perspective, it seemed that Mei was getting still difficult in interacting with people again. He remembered hearing from Aoi that Mei mostly avoided the civilians and shinobi of Kirigakure. He even saw glimpses of her shying away from any form of contact not of his own. Perhaps Yozora and Isaribi were becoming exceptions, but it would be something to keep an eye on. "May the sun continue to shine upon you and your group. My namesake is Gan Ko'ka. My grandsire's name was Gan. Though we rarely get travelers as far as our village, we would still like to express hospitality in your decision to journey to Ionia. Please, you must all be tired. You have come at a most opportune time. The village is paying respects to the spirits of the rivers and the land for the bountiful labors bestowed upon us. As you can see, we're collecting fish, rivershrooms, and flora for herbs and feasting. Please rest yourselves back the bank of the river. Hopefully, we can guide you to better understanding of these visions," Ko'ka quickly considered to them.

The three ladies looked to Naruto for approval. The blond released another sigh. He had been doing that a lot recently…again. "That sounds nice of you," Naruto said. Yozora, though hesitant, offered acceptance to the suggestion as well. It didn't take long for Isaribi and Mei to follow behind these sentiments as well. Ko'ka was greatly pleased by their assent and moved to inform the rest of the community about the group's decision.

The sun settled in the sky. The young jonin-in-review watched the people of Ionia toil in the once flowing river before it had been constructed into a dam of stones. The stone golems had not returned. Young children enjoyed their peaceful days in the grass. The men gathered from the river and the women constructed nets, baskets, and satchels of animal hides. His glasses-wearing friend appeared to be walking along the side of the dried-up river, jotting down any notes that she could. His fish-like friend spent her time basking in the sun. It must have felt nice to relax in peace for a change. Lastly, someone was having pleasant dreams on his lap.

The blonde brushed the female Kage's hair soothingly. Honestly, somewhere he wondered if she really needed all this sleep that he had been giving her. Perhaps he was doting on her too much, but walking couldn't have been an easy task for her, and Naruto, unless under dire circumstances, would not like to carry her over long periods. A full adult woman was pretty damn heavy for a young person to carry. Yet, he tried to be reasonable. It must have taken a great deal of energy for her to move. It had only been close to three weeks since she had been apart from Kirigakure. Naturally, he had been following the doctor's advice to give her plenty of rest. So maybe this was fine.

"So…what's the plan now? We…found civilization, I guess. Not what I was expecting to be honest, but we're getting somewhere. What now?" Isaribi asked. Naruto closed his eyes. Magic of the lands they currently resided in flowed through his body. His finger gently brushed the former Mizukage's long, auburn hair.

"Still need more information. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for, but I'd rather us not wander around aimlessly. However, this is a good opportunity to learn more about this plan than what Fiora-san told me. I plan on learning more, not just about this region, but the others as well. In one of my visions, my dad's parent sent him to the Elemental Nations to protect him from something. There was then a reason that he returned. It's not a coincidence that I'm the last of this…dragon race and dad was sent to Konoha for safety. Plus, there is Mount Targon. I have no idea what it is, but it's been on my case for a long time now!" Naruto said. Isaribi moved her mouth to the side, but she didn't say anything.

Time passed very quickly. Ko'ka gathered the people. With the collection of times guiding him, he expertly called the people together. People gathered what they could and the journey back to the village began with more visitors than had been there when they arrived. Naruto and the others journeyed back with them. It was not difficult to hear the soft wisps of murmurs about their very odd attire. It was not something the group was concerned with, so they focused on better thoughts.

Ko'ka moved himself towards the group. "Forgive any trespass, travelers, but do you have a place of residence? I can't, in good nature, allow you to sleep outside. It would not sit well with me," He spoke to them. Ko'ka could tell that Naruto seemed to be having thoughts over the offered suggestion, but the things that the man had seen could not go silently into the darkness. There had to be answers to these inquires that could put his mind at ease.

"We don't want any imposition," Yozora was quick to say. Ko'ka turned back to her. No hint of difficulty was to be found within his reassuring smile. Isaribi stayed near the cart Mei had been allowed to rest on. Ko'ka had petitioned an acquaintance for their cart. Pity had been placed on her. Recognizing a deteriorating condition about her, he couldn't leave her to suffer in walking.

"I wish to insist. It is not without personal gain, but please ease yourselves. You see, I have been studious in my practice to become a scholar. I seek to understand the many mysteries of life as do we all. I dare not attempt to rationalize what I had seen. I believe my companions will not do the same. The Luonn Kon lowered their heads in reverence of this young one in front of our eyes. As I have given insight before, this has never happened in the founding of Ionia. In addition, you are not of Ionian descent. I do not find this to be a coincidence. In three more suns, I would like to take the time to…observe you, if you will." The man honestly opened up.

Naruto would have liked to deny this request. Though, he still could. At least now he understood that the person next to him wasn't doing this out of sheer kindness in his heart. If it was that then the blonde might have denied the offer outright. That said, it was true that they didn't have a place to stay. They didn't have much information about the region. Plus, they had no funds to even travel around comfortably. Truth be told, Naruto wasn't above petty theft, but he had a somewhat stable relationship with some Ionian natives and he didn't feel the need to go ruining that.

"So where are we headed?" Naruto asked. Ko'ka smiled for a moment and looked forward. He didn't answer the blonde's inquiry in the moment. Instead, he stepped to the front of the traveling group. The people raised their attentions to him.

"Navori is merely a clout leaf's growth away. We have seen extraordinary sights this morn and after-morn. We return with success on our backs. Praise be to the spirits of Ionia!" He declared. His entourage cheered with him. The only ones to not cheer had been the blonde and his group. All four would be attempting to wonder what a…clout leaf was.

-x-

"Back! Back you uncultured ape! Only Ms. Doreatuix is allowed to handle that! MS. LAURENT, REIN IN YOUR MEN POST HASTE!"

Fiora frowned when she looked at the scene before her. With express permission and greetings from Lord Jarvan III, Heimerdinger had been welcomed into Demacia. All stipulations, developments, and procedures were given to the genius scientist. The very short inventor had agreed to them all only asking for the bare minimum of people to present to allow him to conduct his research and findings in private. Oddly enough, the King granted this. Naturally, Fiora was to monitor the scientist and his…assistant. Their residence within the great nation of Demacia was her duty and obligation. Failure to properly protect and monitor was not an option. Her accreditation of her priorities to Demacia were currently under scrutiny. However, this was an idle irritation compared to what she had to deal with. Of all warriors to have to stand monitor duties with her, it just had to be the Might of Demacia's female kin. It had to be the one Demacian the Laurent Head couldn't stand. It had to be Luxanna Crownguard of the noble Crownguard family.

"You understand the rules, Sir. Everything is to be monitored and inspected. You acquiesced to this search. If you have nothing to be found then there is no need for you to be so cautious," her smooth voice replied. The root of irritation slowly seeped its way through her comely visage. Honestly, peace was hard to find even within the walls of Demacia. She stepped into one of the grand rooms of the adjacent prefectures to the Citadel of Dawn. Trust was a fickle aspect and its weight was held over Fiora that the King had not ordered guards any further allowing for the group to conduct experiments and research _securely and under practiced judgement!_

Her presence was known before everyone. "Enough of this arguing. We are not getting any objective work done. Crownguard, enough meddling. You're only here to observe that no magic is to be done within these walls. Other than that, you are to make yourself scarce and keep watch," Fiora quickly uttered. Everyone was silent for a moment before the young woman being addressed turned around.

"Next time, you speak your mind without the unnecessarily crude and brusque comments. Very well, in the need to push operations further I'll relent. Just remember that its your honor on the line. Not mine," the blonde female Crownguard said before she stepped past the Grand Duelist and proceeded out of the room. Fiora watched the young woman vacate herself. However, there was a wisp of light on the wind when it fell upon her. Soft, lighted strings passed her by. Odd how they had not risen to her notice before.

The only things heard in the room had been the workings of Cecil and his assistant, Abelena, in setting up further scientific instruments for proper investigative discovery. "Are Demacians always so…cautious?" The young Piltovian girl asked. Heimerdinger released a tired breath. As far as magic was concerned, he was already breaking the rules with the use of his glamour to hide his heritage as a yordle, but it could not be helped. The inquisitive minds of Humans were a dreadful thing to trust.

"Cautious to the point of paranoia, my dear Abelena. Attempting to even rationalize with such blissfully ignorant minds is beyond even my own understanding. Do not waste your intellect in attempting to get teach a decaying canis lupus familiaris a separate set of contrivances," He replied. Abelena was unsure of what she was supposed to say. She dare not ask what just came out of her boss' outlandish facial hair lest she be smacked with a bitrometer while being given a lesson on what she should have heard. The best courses of action here were to just quite the noise volume to a minimum and nod blissfully unaware.

However, such notions were not shared by a separate audience. "I did not stake my honor as a Demacian before my king to listen to you belittle my nation. I asked for you here because you hold an extensive intellect that I would like to commission for. Now if you're finished, we can move forward," Fiora uttered. Sleep had no come easy to the Head of the Laurent House for a couple of days and her temper in dealing with individuals was vastly running thin.

Heimerdinger quickly cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Quite right, Miss Laurent! Now then, please recall that I am not a Summoner nor am I a rune expert. I will help as befits a scientist and nothing more. Now, if you would please produce your evidence then we can begin posthaste!" He replied, energy bubbling through his body. He had not felt such measures of excitement for the unknown in a number of passing groups of days.

By the gods above, those words sounded like the sweet music of a local zither in her ears. "That would be the best suggestion," The Grand Duelist commented. With the flickers of casual conversation dying away. She reached into her armored vest and pulled out a pulled out a scroll. She tossed it to the table. The tiny scientist and his assistant looked at the piece of rolling paper.

"State your opinion of this item," Fiora said, folding her arms. Heimerdinger looked at what had been thrown. Abelena moved around the table. Yet, proper procedural course had taught her to not touch foreign objects. That said, there did not seem to be anything odd about what was in front of her. She examined it as best she could before drawing her own conclusion.

"It's…a scroll. We made a journey of twenty suns for…a scroll?" Abelena asked. Forgive her for her waryward tongue, yet the amount of educational materials she would have to process through since leaving on this assignment with the professor was going to prove tedious. This was not what she had been expecting in terms of scientific discovery, magic or otherwise stated.

His assistant's thoughts aside, Cecil B. Heimerdinger was not so easily convinced. Demacia was a well-known nation, prided for its disciplined attitude and strong, moral stance. A tad bit hypocritical to the scientist, but he was not here to make accusations. No Demacian would seek to actively waste sun light if it were not a serious matter. He picked up the scroll…with standard rubber gloves. Safety first!

He picked it up and unwrapped it. Needless to say, but he and the young woman from Piltover were not expecting the unique characters which appeared on the scroll. The times at sea filled her mind. Times when she and Naruto trained. His blade against hers those days. Though a novice he was, he still fought with increasing determination and never worried himself over his criticisms. Perhaps it was more to the point that he was quick to point them out before she even could. She had been given that scroll during those days. He never told her what to do with it, but this was as best an understanding as she would get.

"Hmmm, it's heavier than a Freljordian scroll. They use Seful Bear skin for their paper after drying it. It's also heavier than an Ionian scroll. I'd hardly call this Noxian, or even Shuriman. Good sunny days to those people, quite firm in their beliefs, if a tad too "spiritual" for my inquisitive mind. However, enough of those thoughts. I do not understand this scroll nor this alphabet of characters. This is not papyrus. Perhaps a modified version of parchment paper. No, that couldn't align with the zinc chloride usually associated with its cellulose base. Far as I know, only Piltover has created such paper," He theorized.

"But Piltover's paper doesn't use a color back like this scroll contains. They are also placed into transporting mailing documents at selected points in the city. The carriers then take the letters, scrolls, and other assorted documents. Piltover has always recently begun a revolution of moving from paper to more extensive material such a fabric. Those within the upper echelons of society have started utilizing cotton and silk. Both are more durable than their parchment and papyrus counterparts," Abelena said.

Heimerdinger, despite himself, couldn't keep a neutral stance on his visage. "Ah, a most accurate set of deductions and explanations, Ms. Doreatuix! Hmm, it could be rice paper! Yet, the only nation which uses rice paper is Bilgewater. Even then, that detestable community rarely uses such refined mailing methods like scrolls. I also do not foresee Demacia having nothing, but begrudging relations with such a seedy lot. They do not utilize such linguistics as well. These characters are…very alien to me," He finally rested and placed the scroll back on the table.

"I assume you would not show thing material to me if you were not expecting my next question, Madam Laurent. Where did you procure such a scroll? Demacia is not exactly known to be a…hoarding nation." The yellow-haired human-disguised yordle. Fiora released a breath and picked up the scroll from the table.

She seemed to scan it for a moment before turned to them both. "It was given to me by a person I hold in high regard. I had missed nearly a month of duty to the Demacian military. Such is a dishonor I will repay many times. However, in that absence, I had learned of things that still continue to marvel my own understanding. That scroll was given to me by the person who summoned me from the lands of Runeterra and Valoran to a location known as the Elemental Nations," She said.

Let it be known that not much could surprise Heimerdinger. He was a very smart being. He had made studies and observations that most human scientists were still attempting to discover. Yet, the existence of multiple realms…was not something he had previously investigated…in depth. Abelena placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. "You were…summoned to another world! But…I thought Demacian armor rendered all forms of magic void," The young woman said. Heimerdinger turned to face her.

"A correct thinking, but in the wrong direction, my dearest Abelena. The armor has high resistance to the magical arts for offenseive and deprecating services. Utility-based magics are not so easily defined to be countered. Something like…a summoning technique is quite possible. Yet…to another world is entirely improbable," Heimerdinger replied. Realm travel had long been studied and deemed unlikely even by powerfully known wielders of magic.

Fiora did not fault this. "It was not through magic that I was apparently summoned. The world I had journeyed to utilizes a different source of enchanted power similar to magic. It was explained to be 'chakra' in their world. A combination, through refined and difficult training, of physical and spiritual energies. The powers at work I have seen, and fought against, are equivalent, if not superior, to those of magic," She said. Heimerdinger pushed up his glasses. Abelena shivered. Something out there was more powerful that magic? In addition, the duelist of Demacia said this as if it were pure fact!

Heimerdinger prided himself on being one of the few scientific individuals to remain open-minded about the possibilities which existed within the world. No matter the person, no one can learn everything there is to know in their lifecycle. It was why sentient beings thirsted for knowledge. The look in the duelist's eyes told him that she was not faulty in her thinking. As a scientist, this was a mere child's story, yet as an explorer and researcher of the unknown, this had potential.

Heimerdinger grabbed a chair for the three of them. He seated himself as did Abelena. "Miss Laurent, I do believe further investigative study to be required! Please, begin your story from the top. Abelena, take plenty of notes. This will be a good practice for your note-taking skills in at the university. Remember, no detail is too big or small. We shall make this a grand journey of discovery together!" Cecil said rather enthusiastically. Fiora might have rolled her eyes had she not taken the seat. In any case, she began the story with them as she reminisced about her time with the walls of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Near the wall of the door, Luxanna Crownguard leaned against the wall, listening with apt attention. She marveled at each word which slipped from the lips of the Laurent Head. The beginnings of curiosity filled her mind, infecting it with potentials unknown.

-x-

Jericho Swain did not view himself as a cruel man. He was strict. He was harsh. He was strong. He was not forgiving of complacence in his people. He could accept mistakes. People were not gods and they never would be. Everyone had limits, even himself. He was demanding. He was calculating. He was low on mercy to those foolish enough to stand against him, but…he did not believe himself cruel.

Strength was not cruel, but it was easy to use it for cruel purposes. He understood that more than anyone within the ironclad walls of the Noxian Empire. He had created the Trifarix for the sole purpose of removing the heavy burden of strength and leadership over one person. To rule was not meant for one person. The wide variety was to be accepted. No, one person was not fit to rule, but nations were too dangerous to not be united under one capital. Humanity always enforced itself towards it own destruction. It needed to be brought under the heel of one empire. Then, everyone could progress forward to sharing the strength they excelled in for the betterment of defeating anything which stood in its way.

Yet, none were willing to make the compromise! None were willing to do what needed to be done. None, but Jericho Swain could see the landscape from the painting. All under the banner of Noxus or they would die to the new world coming before them. The Freljord, Bilgewater, Ionia, those under Mount Targon, Shurima, the Badlands, and…Demacia! They would fall before Noxus glory or they would fall beneath Noxus might! All in order to save them from themselves.

But, even as he touched the temple of his head, he could still feel that powerful roar which sent chills down _his_ spine. The roar which sounded like the coming of the end of days and the beginning of all understanding. In all that laid before him and the glorious future of Noxus, was a lone light powerful enough to envelop everything which stood before it. There was no darkness this light couldn't touch. There was no darkness that could fester itself within its divine presence.

More than anything, that light was the symbol of true strength. That was what Swain wanted to bring under his own command. The ferocious power of a dragon. The great mythical beasts which said to command such prowess over the natural elements that merely slaying one proved anyone could be remembered in the annuals of history for all time. The wyverns and draken-hounds which bit at the bones and flesh of those unworthy to be called Noxians were just a small family tie to those of Draconic lineage.

From the chair he had been seated in within his own space, the Grand General of Noxus pushed himself back and stared at Noxus. Dreams. A Dragon. Strength. Light. It stood in his way. If he could bring it to heel, he would be one of the few to be granted undeniable strength. The beast that laid beneath him boiled in rage of these thoughts. He could feel it desiring the eternal battle which had stemmed from within his mind. He turned to the left and stared at his hand. A constant reminder that no one was infallible and there were powers that be to destroy foolish men in search of too much…if it could not be controlled.

A knock to the door removed him from his thoughts. "Enter," he commanded. The door opened without hesitation. He did not remember the name of the guard before him. Gohru, or something of that nature was probably close enough. He looked up from his work. The guard stood before him.

"Sir! News from our occupied territories within the Ionian lands! We have recent developments that all forces are ready for a second expansion attempt! We have the colonies in place. We have actually acquired several settlements since the expansion. They await the Trifarix's orders!" the man said with a quick bow of his head. Swain faced the window, an odd smile upon his face.

Stepping out of his chair, he was very tall. He stared down at Noxus. How long had it been since the Ionian battle? Perhaps it was time to try their hand once again. "The Trifarix has already come to a conclusion in this matter. Of course, he was aware as to the movements. They had organized them after all. So much time had been spent learning the land, the people, slowly integrating themselves into that society. Perhaps it was time for another push.

"Tell them to mobilize! Also, to make sure that there are no errors at this point in time...let the Hand of Noxus and his men temper the Ionian lands beneath the heel of Noxus. These are the orders of the Trifarix!" Swain said. The man offered a firm salute and walked off. Swain turned back to stare at the nation before him. Yes, strength ruled all.

When the world is rung asunder, it is the strong who will tame it and shape it into their own image!

* * *

 _ **KG: ugh I guess I can stop there. To those who are worried about what these things are saying to Naruto then don't worry. I promise you won't get lost if you can't understand yet. Also, I might as well say that I'll attempt to decipher the language that Riot has made for Runeterra from combining several modern languages, but it's a hard task.**_

 _ **Wifey: You could use the labor!**_

 _ **KG: I have a job!**_

 _ **Wifey: Which you don't even do that efficiently.**_

 ** _KG: Says you._**

 ** _Wifey: Yes, says me, and your friends who work with you._**

 ** _KG: You and I both know that I have no friends at work!_**

 ** _Wifey: Yeah, that mug isn't as attractive as ever._**

 ** _KG: Yet you kiss it every morning._**

 ** _Wifey: Even God gives pity to undeserving people once._**

 ** _KG:..._**

 ** _Wifey: Aww, would you like a cream soda? Hey guys, give him a cream soda! Lord knows it might be the only thing that loves him!_**

 ** _KG:...At least my mother can cook._**

 ** _Wifey:..._**

 ** _KG: Alright, Stay breezy guys! Protect what's important to you. Review, and as my roasted wife just said, SEND ME CREAM SODA! ALSO RESPECT THE CREAM!_**

 ** _Wifey:...You're so dead._**

 ** _KG: Bring it!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**KG: I hate this meta so much! Now I get flamed for picking an ADC?!**_

 _ **Wifey: To be fair, you weren't a good adc to begin with.**_

 _ **KG: I tried dammit!**_

 _ **Wifey: You obviously need to try harder then. Lord knows you don't do enough of that.**_

 _ **KG: I DO TO!**_

 _ **Wifey: Mmmhmm. Find me evidence and I'll take it back.**_

 _ **KG: That sounds like a lotta work.**_

 _ **Wifey:...why do I even bother?**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Dragonborn by Jonathan Young (Original by Jeremy Soule)**_

 ** _Quote: "_** _ **You don't stumble upon your heritage. It's there, just waiting to be explored and shared." by Robbie Robertson**_

* * *

It turned out that a clout leaf's growth was two weeks. That was how long this trip took for the journey to come to its end. In a strange twist of circumstance, Naruto had been sleeping on Mei's lap for most of the journey. He had been very tired lately, however dealing with visions, a mysterious lineage, and an ever growing power which he had no idea of how to control, were going to be taxing variables upon his person. He was still a young man after all. For once, he had a very restful sleep without anything pertaining to a strange destiny or to future problems. How he missed these times.

However, dreams do not last forever. The sounds of moving people and animal noises slowly awoke him. He could feel Mei's hands rustling through his hair. He opened his eyes. The light of the sun shined on his face. The smells of natural magic filled his nostrils. "I pray you to be well-rested. We have arrived at Navori. Collect your things. We shall usher you inside," Ko'ka claimed. Naruto leaned up and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He noticed Yozora not too far away from the group. She seemed to be vested in standing at the edge of the waters jotting down notes. The children who stayed around seemed happy to have Isaribi join them. By the look on her face, she would have liked to be alone.

Naruto jumped off the wooden cart and he helped Mei down with him. Ko'ka rallied the people. The youngblonde rejoined the rest of his friends. "Looks like we're going in. Anymore plans?" Isaribi asked, washing her feet with a free cloth that had been given to her. Naruto splashed some water on his face. He shook it off and then he stood to his feet. He could feel the magic which flowed here. It was much stronger than where he had been earlier.

"Naruto, your eyes!" Isaribi said. Her outburst seemed to attract much attention. However, Naruto raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the clear water and looked down. One of his once round, blue eyes had regained their silver look. However, the pupils of both eyes turned from round to slits. He pushed some of his hair out of the way. Was he absorbing so much magic that his body was changing with it? He didn't know what he could do. Was this because of the runic flames settling in his heart?

He looked up. Everything was a lot clearer than it had been previously. He could see some people staring at him in surprise. It wasn't similar to the stares from Konoha. No, these stares seemed to be more…respectful? That was the only word he felt he was feeling at the moment. The blonde began to wonder if some of the things he had been found doing while he traversed the magical lands of Ionia were not as commonplace as he was led to believe from Ahri's tales. Heh, good joke.

Ko'ka stepped forward and looked at Naruto's eyes. "Faroka! I only remember seeing this happen once. It was from one of the Elders in another providence. If the energies of the body, mind, and soul are highly tuned to magic then it shows within the recesses of the life pools in the body. It's usually told from the change in the eyes of the soul being washed in the magic. It's never happened to one so young," Ko'ka replied. This got murmurs from the crowd of people behind him.

"Is that…a good thing?" Yozora asked. While this was a trove of discovery and information was all well and good, she didn't want to compromise a fellow shinobi to get the knowledge about it. The leader of the caravan moved himself back.

Ko'ka placed a hand to his chin. "I am not sure as to the beneficial or harmful ramifications this might cause. Only an elder would be able to guide him. Yet, I have not been able to see the Elder of Navori before. They are treated with immense respect and are given immense privacy. They commune with the people at least two times every passing Ionian solstice, when magic is at its highest and lowest. We are actually nearing its lowest point. Perhaps we will find answers to these mysteries inside Navori. Please, journey with us," He said. Naruto gave one more look to his face in the water. Something else was different, he was sure of it, but he didn't know what.

The caravan regrouped and began to continue their journey the first lands of the archipelago. If Naruto had to make a case for the structure of architecture in the area, then it reminded him of Konoha in some aspects. This wasn't a village per se, but every building seemed to be intertwined with the nature of its environment. They walked with the carts, the animals, the children, and the men and women who accompanied them. Wooden gates which held the capital of the first island from the outside world slowly began to open.

As the capital grew in size, so did the group's surprise. "Fascinating!" Yozora said. She took out her notepad again. She wondered if she was going to run out of paper before she categorized everything in front of her. They were not outrageously big and overbearing like Konoha's walls. They merely seemed to guard the entrance to the outside world.

Not known to the reasons why but once they were close enough, Naruto brushed his hands against their wooden frame. He inhaled a sharp piece of breath. He exhaled slowly. Magic. Beautiful, living, breathing magic flowed between him and these doors christened with the love and designs of a historic people. The spirits which dwell in their frames openly accepted him. Nothing here…was grown from the destruction of the environment around them. Everything was a bond, a natural communication of understanding and compliance. A harmony gave his spirit rest. Navori…was a good city.

He took his hand from the doors with reluctance. He had to keep moving with the rest of the people and he didn't need to have his own advice of 'walking off' to be tossed back at him. The blonde rejoined the group for the final time. Ko'ka meet with...guards of the capital. Naruto raised an eyebrow. None of the guards had weapons. Well, they didn't have visible weapons anyway. Each wore a robe of a material that wasn't known to him. In books that he read from the Konoha Library there was small pictures of the Fire Temple located in the Land of Fire and the shinobi monks who guarded it. A comparison between the two was not so unusual. A sash covered the centerfold of their Ionian coverings. Some people had hair, others kept themselves fully shaved.

It wasn't long for Naruto to see the two guards make their way to him and the rest of his friends. His eyes narrowed, but he noticed Ko'ka not far behind them. Isaribi took a slight step behind the blonde. Why, she was not sure, but she would have felt better safe than sorry. Yozora stood off to the side, and Mei kept herself as close to Naruto as possible. "Apologies, my friends. Lay your spirits to ease. They merely wish to inquire about your names and the lands of your nation," he explained.

Once again, the girls looked to Naruto for guidance. He raised his head and eased the irritation out of his body. It was much too early to be dealing with stress. The introduction from Gan Ko'ka slowly reformed in the cesspools of his mind. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. This is my younger sister, Uzumaki Isaribi. Uzumaki was our grandsire's name. To my right is Yozora, she's a confidant and great friend to me and Isaribi. Behind me is Mei. She's been a devoted attendee to my family for years. She…can't speak right now and she hasn't been doing well in the coming days. I've been working to aid her better," Naruto said. If he was honest, this way of speech was a tad odd. The seal was indeed aiding in the language barrier, but attempting to make his words…archaic in nature was not something he was used to.

Truth be told, Naruto didn't want to lie, but this was a much better solution than just informing them that all three women were his friends, and one of them kept speaking of him as her master. That was still something he was going to have to work through. In any case, he turned back to the guards in front of him. He was accurately aware that they seemed to…place him to the side with their stance. They turned to Yozora herself. "Is rather unusual for you to defer to one twelve moon cycles below you, do you not believe?" he asked her.

Yozora swiftly turned her eyes to Naruto and then back to the guards. She was aware of what they were doing. Perhaps it was normal, but…they devalued Naruto's speaking by their understanding of his age. Naturally, they would rather address the oldest member of the group. However, seeing as how said oldest member was having issues with her throat, then that naturally came to the astronomer. She had seen Naruto's gaze. His eyes sharpened. He wasn't happy with being ignored. Even less, he stared at the men in front of as if the greatest trespass had been brought to him. Ko'ka could see this as well.

"I think it would be more beneficial if you asked him and not me," Yozora said. Truth be told, she didn't want to actively converse with these people yet. She wished she could at least learn some basic Ionian nomenclature and sentence structure. The young astronomer wasn't blind. Her dialect was not Ionian. She could feel the native dialect of these people, and she did not have it. True, the Elemental Nations was another variety of languages from rough to soft accents, but there was a basic or common speech, discourse, and vocabulary for that world. She did not have that here.

"Please, my friends, pardon the intrusion. Ionia has…become more cautious of strangers through the lands since the Great Stand. Noxian power has come to settle and it fills the hearts and spirits of everyone with unease," The former leader to the traveling caravan had come to state. Naruto frowned. So the Noxian influence was still continuing to spread. He hadn't told anyone what he was also feeling. It had been a deep, instinctual presentiment to the lands of Ionia. It crawled along the ground, and it flew in the air. It swam in the waters, and it slowly…so slowly corrupted and strangled the life around it. Naruto could feel that sense of foreboding. The land was scared and so was the magic around him. The wailing of spirits for their loved ones and for vengeance laid beneath the surface of this peaceful energy he had been taking in.

"You! Lift up your eyes to us," one of them said, a rather dusty, but draggy tone used to do so. Naruto would have declined the offer had he not felt the strong, influencing urge to walk the lands of his father. To do that, he would make this as easy as possible, even if he was being disrespected and snubbed. The draconic fires which burned with the veins of his body begged for retribution to his lineage, but he stomped the urge down. As much as he wished, he would disregard his pride for the moment.

He lifted his eyes through his blonde hair. It was rather interesting what being in the middle of a civil war for nearly a month could do to a person. From the way they gripped their spear-like weaponry, down to the bumps of unease which festered across their skin, and landing to the sharp focus of their eyes, Naruto could tell they were greatly unsettled by the shade of white and blue irises of his eyes. Even more, their gaze fell upon her vertically slit pupils. Both, with great difficulty, lowered their eyes. It was not a bow, to Naruto's knowledge.

"You may enter Navori. Kia kitea e koe te rongo me te pai, Fraer," They addressed oddly to Ko'ka. The man grabbed their arms and they formed the same action to him.

"May you find harmony and peace as well, brothers!" He said and turned back to his small group. He asked for them to accompany him. After some time, they walked through the wooden entryways into the harmonious capital of Navori. Naruto glanced back at the gate. He saw the guards share secrets with each other. One of them quickly walked away on the long road while the other stood resolutely at the wooden entry. The provisional jonin closed his eyes and moved to catch up with the rest of his group.

"Ko'ka-san, what about your supplies in the carts and the animals?" Yozora asked. The man gained a wide smile. He continued to lead them. "Ah, do not place concern in them. Our group has a very educated trader. I have known him many cycles. My share of the profit will be delivered to our place of residence as well as the supplies I crafted for separate use. They are in wonderful hands," he replied.

Yozora spoke no more of the issue. Instead, she took the time to gather in what she could of the capital. Isaribi was no different. Mei stayed close to Naruto, but her eyes could not help their wandering gaze either. Ko'ka couldn't deny he was filled with a mysterious feeling watch the three jhinas flow with unbound curiosity and profound excitement. Perhaps it might have escaped his notice as well, but Ko'ka truly admired the Ionian capital which he gratefully resided within.

The dust of the earth kicked up from their shoes. Ko'ka pointed them to many institutes of study. Education facilities specifically crafted and woven in the pursuit of spiritual enlightenment and the study of the world which stayed at the side of all to pursue a grander purpose. Some school held grand entrances with mighty, wooden or stone gates dwarfing the sizes of some shops, homes, and decorated trees. Others stood humble and stout. They were small, but their purpose and strength were not to be determined by the sight of the eyes.

Before their eyes, they watched just the smallest portions of Ionian culture and Ionian defense. Practice after practice, exercise after exercise, men and women worked their bodies towards greater understanding. The way they cared for the environment around them was unlike what anyone had seen in their own world. However, their disciplines were not dissimilar from what the four shinobi had known. There was no focus on the destruction of life. There was rather the preservation of natural order and natural sustaining of balance. Each school held its own sector of land, and a temple for the worship to the gods who blessed the land.

Their guide took them to fill their nourishing needs. Naruto watched the exchange of currency. Bronze, silver, and gold coins of a very unfamiliar origin and design were passed around. Ko'ka had named the delicacy as...Mo'hara. From the blessings of the sea, yellow crabs were collected and decently grown adults were combined with honeyed buckwheat flour bread. Naruto helped Mei eat the food. Naturally, she took a bit longer than the others, but no one was planning to hurry the former Mizukage along.

The boisterous and flowing capital began to give way to more gentle settings. The structures of mankind and its ties to nature slowly faded away leaving the unperturbed landscape before their eyes. Through open branches and leaves, the sun rested itself on open skin for mere seconds. "My home is only a couple of miles from the central lands. While there, you may do as you like. However, I still wish to observe you Uzumaki Naruto. My family would welcome you," he claimed.

"You…wouldn't want us to assist you and your family around the home? I know my friends. We don't want to intrude," Yozora said. Ko'ka quickly turned around and waved her off.

"By all means, if it moves your spirit to assist then we shall not turn away such kindness. I only inform you that it is not necessary. I was the one who chose this path. It would upset my spirit to think of complaining. Besides, I feel that this will be a very moving experience. Perhaps, we can afford you some attire. They would make great gifts to show to your companions when you return. And I pray that we find some aid for your friend here. It pains me to see her suffer," He said. Mei kept her place behind the blonde. She squeezed his shoulders. He gently eased her woes.

The group continued their walk. Time was not upon their minds. Tales of the land and what it held made up their journey. They absorbed what Ko'ka had told them. Nothing was too small or too great to be learned. Through all of what they had been told, Yozora, at last, came to an end of her notepad. She, embarrassed by her need for knowledge, asked for a couple of pages from Mei's notepad. The Mizukage offered her friend about ten extra pages which had Yozora frantically writing for more. Ko'ka made a light humor that Yozora would make a diligent scholar of Ionian literature. Naruto sighed when he saw the glow of radiance in the astronomer's eyes. No doubt she would be taking him up on that if…when she could.

Four Arvorian rivers length had been traveled by the group. Approximately, three or four miles from their trip to the center of the Navori capital was how they had walked, and they came across a small section of houses in the area. Men toiled along the ground. Women pulled shoots and thistles from the marshes around them. Those men or women of proper age kept track of ox-driven plows. Their knife-edges turned the soil to the spring sky. "You live quite a ways away from the prominent places," Isaribi said. Their Ionian friend faced her.

"Yes, we do. There is joy and fulfillment to be found in tilling the land and revealing her gifts to us. If you would look around there are many things that society gives you that you could be blessed with from the earth if you are willing to look, listen, and ask," he spoke. He did not blame their confusion. One did not try and discover the ways of life and have them be so easily understood.

There came to be a house to the end of the pathway that branched off to the side. Just like the other homes before it, it did not seem to crush the land beneath it. It communed with the land and offered harmony with it. Lush green grass filled its walkways. Large pillars of colorful, yet unnatural stones could be sighted in the distance. It was not a very large home either. It was definitely not as decorated as any of the houses in Konohagakure. It was…humble, for a better word. A home of sharp, strong wood molded from the branches and leaves of a firm tree. The body of the grove had opened itself to resemble a doorway for all. There was no callous destruction of nature. There was a peaceful coexistence between the humans who partake of the living space, and the tree which grew it. Harmony, patience, existence, and fulfillment which could stand the tests of time were these things. At the front of the door, a woman in the middle of her lifetime tended to the walkway. Suddenly, Ko'ka waved his arms.

Ma Jánieh!" He cried. The woman looked up and surprise must have been evident upon her face for she ran to him as if she had not seen hide nor hair upon his head for seven lifetimes. "Ko'ka! You have returned to your homeland! I have missed you" She said. The group watched her throw her arms around the man. The kiss they shared quickly told the others that this was his significant other. She turned to address the group. Ko'ka cleared his throat.

"Ah apologies. I haven't met my beloved in a number of times. This is my heart-light Gan Saeran. She's been with me for as long as I can recall the times," He said. She quickly introduced herself and they did in turn. It did put Naruto on edge when she lingered her gaze on him for so long that it took Ko'ka to snap Saeran out of her gaze.

"They are new journeyers, and they have come to Ionian lands. Jánieh, I have viewed something that has potentially shifted the course of our understanding. Saeran, the caravan and I bore witness to the Luonn Kon lowering their heads to the young man before you. Uzumaki Naruto somehow garnered not only the attention of the spirits, but…they seemed to worship him! I…I must understand why! This could shape our very understanding as a people. Thankfully, for the duration of their stay I have been allowed to observe him. So, we will be their caretakers for the days coming," he told her. She seemed greatly surprised by this news. However, it was not awful news at all. Guests were always welcome in an Ionian home.

Saeran clapped her hands together. Her Ionian robes gently felt the wind's touch. "If that's your wish then I'll make room for spare beds. But, Ko'ka, I think it would be wise if we informed Master Asa and Master Shava. They would no doubt wish to learn about this as well," She replied. Ko'ka didn't turn down the suggestion right away. He thought about the issue. Informing Masters Asa and Shava would be appropriate. Elderly though they were, hearts of gold and strong sense of purpose did they have. Numerous times of wisdom had been cultivated within their bodies. It would be reckless to not take advantage of such an issue. However, that would involve granting them information that he was reluctant to give out. Ko'ka was not attempting selfishness, it was just beautiful to be the first to discover some truths into the origin of days long past.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a good decision, Saeran. However, I do not wish to make such a decision without regard for our friends. We are encroaching upon their lives. I only wish to be fair and do right by them. So, given that Naruto is the one we are asking of this, it's only natural that he should make the decision. Any opinions, Naruto Uzumaki?" Ko'ka asked.

Naruto grumbled. Either this man was being very considerate, or he was using Naruto as an out for himself. The blonde was not one to let anyone use him for their own ends unless it benefited his own. He did not know these people that were being addressed, but they sounded important. So, Naruto decided on a short compromise. "I think it sounds like you really do want me to meet them. However, if you can compromise on allowing us to rest for at least three hours then I won't mind seeing them," Naruto said. Saeran seemed to be very pleased with this result.

"Ah, of course! Saeran, please take care of the one with red hair. She's very…weak from the travel. I've tried accommodating her where I could, but I do believe we have walked a great distance. I would like her off her feet," Ko'ka said. There were no issues to be had from the coming suggestion. Saeran took a glance at Mei. She…did not look to be in the best of health. In fact, Saeren wondered if the young woman seemed to have an illness of some kind. However, that did not stop the kindness in her soul from reaching out to a person in need.

"Ah, of course. I don't believe we're in any rush. Please, come inside. I even have some oil and herbs for her body if she's permitted to take them. They should repair some of the physical damages inflicted upon her. I'm no seasoned herbalist, but I understand my way around the basics. Please, come inside," She gestured.

Husband and wife of the Gan lineage opened their doors to the group from Konoha. They stepped inside. It was much more old-fashioned than the homes back in Konoha. Luxury appliances that the grouped identified both in Naruto's old apartment and in his new one were not to be seen here. A decorated carpet of woven material laid over wooden floor. A wooden table with wooden benches resembled the eating area along with a very old-fashioned cooking area full of pots, a furnace, and shelves of old bowls. Wooden planks resembling stairs led to upstairs, most likely where the bedrooms were. Yet, there was this feeling. They were not living against the tree. They were living in it and with it. Nothing in the house from the shelves, to the benches, to the tables, to the cooking area was not in some mystical way a part of this wooden, living structure they resided in.

 _"Quaint."_ Isaribi thought to herself.

Ko'ka closed the door behind them once everyone was settled. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. We can depart whenever you're ready. We have been traveling for such a long time I imagine we all feel that a bath would do us many favors. Saeran, I'd like Mei to take the bath first. I'll show them their rooms," He spoke. She quickly agreed and offered Mei her hand. However, everyone noticed the former Mizukage shy away from the given contact. Naruto could feel her squeeze his shoulders. The newly promoted jonin gently rubbed her arm.

"Go with her, Mei. She's not dangerous. Just yell and I'll come running," Naruto promised. She stared at him for a couple of moments. Her grip upon her shoulder blades lost their hold. She took Saeran's hand. The woman slowly guided Mei up the stairs until she was out of sight. No one said anything for a moment. The remaining members of the house watched Naruto take a seat. He leaned his head down and rested his hands over his neck. Honestly, what was he going to do with Mei? What was he even going to do with himself? Everyone watched the way he sat. It was times like this that as much as Yozora acknowledged the blonde's exceptional ability…he was still twelve. Even he could become exhausted of the weights of responsibility on him.

Ko'ka took a stance next to the two ladies. "Excuse my inquiry, and I do not mean to pry, but…what fate has befallen your female friend to leave her in such a state?" He spoke. Isaribi exhaled a rough breath. Yozora would have no way of knowing, but Isaribi knew the outcomes. She hadn't seen…all of the things inflicted upon Mei, but she had seen the end results of them all. Yet, she had turned a blind eye to all of it until these recent months.

"Mei…has had a very harsh life for many months. That…is all I can say. Please don't delve further into it," Isaribi said. Naturally, Ko'ka respected their wishes. If the spirits moved them to trust him and his heart-light with that knowledge then it would do so in due time. In the meantime, Ko'ka fixed the group refreshments. It was sweet to the tongue, but they couldn't hope to pronounce its origin with their lips at the moment.

Naruto held the sweetened drink in his hands. His eyes glanced across the house. A lovely house, kind people, and a rich land of unbound resources, Naruto was beginning to understand why Noxus sought to invade such a land as this. He closed his eyes. "I'm going out for a moment. I won't be far. I promise," He said to them unexpectedly. Before anyone could stop him, Naruto walked out of the tree-made house and into the forested groves behind it. Without a word, he vanished from the sight of everyone.

Truth be told, the blonde knew this wasn't smart. He should not have been going off alone, but…he felt the sudden need to be by himself for a short time. This feeling of the environment around him was a grand relaxant. He sat against one of the trees, the sun beaming through the open leaves on the branches into his face. This place. This world. The lands of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was here. Every breath was filled with the magical essence strands of Ionia. Try his will they did, but the mistrals of sleep did not take him. How he would have liked them to, but was trained better than that…at least in practical terms anyway.

He firmly smacked his face and pushed up his body. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll. The symbol of the land of water was inscribed upon the face of the rolling paper. With himself firmly comfortable, he removed the seal and unfurled the scroll. He saw the formula sealing for storage. An eyebrow raised, Naruto applied chakra to it. Surprise overtook his body when a very familiar weapon dropped to the grass. It's thin, long…needle-like body reminds Naruto of days past. The wire which rolled itself from non-use made itself apparent as well. He also noticed a large bag in front of him. He opened it stiffened. He glanced back to the note. "I can't accept these things," Naruto said, more to himself.

" _Greetings, Naruto-san. You must be greatly confused by what I have done. The things you see before you are the cause of the actions of the proud survivors you have saved that night. Tradition can be set aside just this once. Had it not been for you, all of us would be knowing the stench of death. How can we not give you more than what you have given us? Please…accept the blade before you as a show of the life you have granted us. We place a fraction of Kirigakure's soul with you. If you do not wish to accept it, then…we will understand, but I ask that you do. Taking the blade back would be a sign of great dishonor for our village. Do not worry about how we procured the funds as well. It is less than you deserve, but we have done our best. Kirigakure…is not worthy to be called a Great Nation…nor is it worthy to touch the handle of those blades yet. The others have been sealed away. Naruto-san, as our friend, savior, ally we ask that you protect Mei-sama with the Nuibari. Yes, we are asking more favors of you and that is extremely distasteful, but…we, Kirigakure, those understanding and sympathetic of Mei-sama, would trust you with our lives again if the situation called for it. Such a debt will forever before forged by you and us. Ask anything of us, and Kirigakure will dutifully respond! May you have grand luck upon your journey as a shinobi, Naruto-san,"_

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki glanced back at the blade and the…generous funds granted to him. He picked up the blade and pulled it through his fingers. Still long, still sharp, still heavy as he remembered back upon his days on the ship. Yet, it was a very familiar weight to his hands. He placed the scroll away along with his acquired fortune. Once this was settled and put to the side, he continued his walk. Perhaps he should warm up his body a bit. Two weeks of nothing but traveling had a way of dulling the skills of shinobi.

-x-

The soldier did not move a step. He stood a fixed distance away from the steps. The sounds of battle rung high in the air. The stench of blood and metal which dripped themselves from the walls like the wet spit of Noxian Drake-Hounds. Yes, this was not an uncommon occurrence. Power was all that mattered here. Nothing more, nothing less. As strike swung was enough for even the soldier to feel it's devastating force. His legs did not buckle. He would break one of his fingers before he allowed weakness to fester within his mortal coils! However, he would say that he was tired. The soldier had been toiling away at the training grounds without rest until he had been tasked with delivering a message to the Hand of Noxus. An odd duty, but a duty nonetheless.

Before him, he could see the source of this duty fighting without mercy and without restraint against the one who had become so bold as to challenge his strength. To take was strength, and to be taken from was weakness! The weak held no place in Noxus. Another thundering strike. A battering of blows to be seen for the eyes watching. The solider did not move. A bout was to be finished, not even news of a father's son or mother was to make it stop. Doing so was to be sentenced to death for the disrespect of battle hardened honor. After all, where was the pride in defeating an opponent overcome by emotions such as grief? There was none!

The second thing which kept him from approaching had been the three guards standing at the entrance. The Trifarian Legion was talked about in hushed whispers even among the most capable Noxian soldiers. The most elite warriors to ever be recruited to the aid of the Hand of Noxus himself. Breath, spirit, and body were bred for battle. They did what they had to without question and without compromise. They did not waver. They did not falter. Hell, the solider wondered if their bodies had been conditioned to even feel hunger or thirst. How many countries, kings, and empires fell to knee from such a great force? Too many to name and too many to forget. The solider wondered if there was such an army, aside from the Demacian army, which could handle the full brunt force of the Trifarian Legion. It was rumored that each member of the Legion owned at least two Drake-hounds. Owning even one was a testament to the wealth and power of the individual in question. Such was the way of Noxus.

Before the soldier even knew it, the battle had stopped. A mighty shadow loomed over him. He stared up and the looming shadow of Darius, Commander of the Trifarian Legion, Councilor of the Trifax, and the symbol of the Principle of Might under Noxian rule. "Your tongue moves, right? Speak or get out of my way," he said, his voice as gruff as that of a lowly commoner. Not surprisingly since his origin was a symbol of greatness to all of the lowest dregs of society. A commoner rose to one of the highest positions in Noxus alone. It might sound like the tales of a tavern minstrel if not so real.

The soldier cleared his throat. "Apologies, Commander. I was tasked with seeing to the delivery of these letters to you. They come from Lord Jericho Swain! He claimed that the…," The soldier was quickly stopped when the Hand of Noxus ripped the letters from his grasp. He kept walking without any other concern. The solider glanced at his back, the backbone of Noxian might, he stared at Darius of the Trifarix, the Principle of Strrength.

"I know what he claimed. Back to your duties," Darius replied. The soldier wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. He just walked off without another word. Yes, this was common in Noxus. He glanced back at the struggling combatant who had fought the Principle of Noxian Might. Hmph, he would be lucky to be moving before the Calling. With these thoughts, the solider moved on his way. His business had been concluded.

The rough clank of metal became known to all as Darius tore open the letter. It took him no more than two minutes to cover the basics of what Jericho Swain had spoken to him. So, the plan to move through Ionia was to begin a second expansion attempt. Darius was to lead the full wrath of this military crusade upon the people. No more retreat would be offered here! Noxus would either temper Ionian lands or it would die trying. There was nowhere that strength could not lead the nation. The stinging cold winds of reality would furiously blow over the bodies of Ionia. The wings of reality. Even now he knew that they boasted of their victory over the Noxian invasion as if it had been some sort of worldly achievement. They held nothing to boast about. They only delayed Noxus. It would come back for a second attempt, and third attempt, and a fourth attempt! It would not stop. It would not rest! It would not tire! All would be placed under the banner of Noxus…or be destroyed.

He turned to his guardsmen. "Send word to the Noxian traders in Zaun. Set their equipment for commission to the Noxian guard. This will not end like the last time," Darius replied. One of them firmly saluted him before they left to perform the task assigned to them. Darius then continued walking. He had one of them start to sketch up plans to be made. He turned to another of his legion.

"Gather yourself and another. Take what you need for the journey and set out before the sun appears over the mountainside. You're going to Delverhold. Meet with its governor, she should be toiling the ground with bruised and busied hands just like the rest of them. Inform them to increase production of materials. Alyssa Roshka Gloriana val-Lokan will not forget her debt to the Trifarix. Make sure she remembers what is at stake for the might of Noxus!" He commanded. The one he informed quickly agreed and left to undertake the task beset to them.

He turned back to the last one with him. "You will be coming with me. We're going to have a meeting with the Sinister Blade and the rest of her immediate kin. Victory will be certain, and we will make it so!" He proclaimed. The last guard agreed. Yes, this was common. To fight…or die trying.

-x-

Naruto was not aware of the sun going down. He had stayed out much longer than he had foreseen. He held the Nuibari in his hands. Currently, this was the only weapon from the lands of his mother that he had on his person. He looked at the felled trees around him. He wondered if he had been too eager to resume his training practices. The orange hue of the sky above told him that perhaps he had worried his friends. He did say he would only be out for a moment.

Glancing at the trees, he…found some guilt. Ionian people lived in harmony with the nature around them. Naruto even remembered those odd words spoken to him on their journey. Their tongue he could not pronounce, but…he wondered if perhaps this was not how they were treated. The beauty of nature, the sound of life which flowed through the hearts, minds, and veins of all things, did he attempt to understand those things? _"I have to be crazy. I'm apologizing to trees,"_ Naruto thought, but he said a quick prayer to the spirits which resided within the trees to forgive him if he had done anything wrong.

Did he feel better? Not particularly, but it stopped an uncomfortable feeling from festering in his mind. He breathed a slowly exhale. He turned to walk back to the house. More than likely it was his turn to have a bath. "Perhaps I can get something to eat also," Naruto said. He must have walked about ten steps before he stopped. The jewel which burned in the recesses of his runic heart drummed. He placed a hand on his chest. He could feel it breathing. Something made him turn around. A song, a beautiful lyric, and a wondrous instrument to fill the wind with its tales of days and cultures long gone.

Naruto turned around again. He walked forward. His eyes closed. If one asked him, he would not be able to say how he avoided walking into danger. He could only say that the natural instincts of his draconic origin led him further and further away. Under the sweet embrace of magics long gone. The song of a people. The music of a nation. He remembered this song. Where did he remember it though? Two people…swayed to its beat. He could feel the ghost of arms wrap around him in possession. Yet, it was not cruel possession. It was possession of having something valuable. What did that mean for him? The sounds of laughter and these sounds of days which were not his own came to him. Was it Konoha? No, he did not have too many happy memories there. So…where was it?

Naruto stepped into a clearing and wind gently blew in his face, the shimmer of light from a blade shined in his eyes. His eyes settled upon a sea of black hair which moved itself through the air with uninterrupted purpose. The song of the days long gone lined with this movement. His eyes softened, and the rhythms of his heart settled.

The blade quickly split itself into six parts. Each blade danced in the air around the slender body of a young woman that he now noticed. She spun her body in grace and excellence. Unlike the refined and meticulous discipline of dancing that he had known from Fiora, this woman was free to move as she pleased. It was as if nothing could bother her. Her attire was much different from what he had seen the Ionian people wear. Long threads of pink silk woven from foreign instruments graced and covered her body. Armored steel cover sections of her body from her head, down to her arms, wrists, and torso, and end with her legs and even her covered feet.

She spun around, and Naruto was blessed with a look of her face. Her eyes closed, she weaved her body. No part was in opposition of the others. All around her was peaceful. Her face held a serene look. He could feel the energy rolling off her. His body, a natural conduit of the powers which resided within the lands of this nation, took in that energy. Without a word, he found himself moving. He did not seek interruption. Yet, he did not know why he was walking, but he did not fight this urge which came over him. Through the efforts of his shinobi training, he didn't make a sound. He stood a few feet from her. He watched her dance. The sun rested upon her visage.

He closed his eyes, he could hear the music too, but…he could also see the movements. The song and dance of the people of the past moved themselves to his knowledge. Her steps, her movements, her passion to dance, they were infecting him and the memories of these people which danced in the sun and in the moon overcame him. He unstrapped the wire from his Nuibari. It gently rested in the grass. He swung his arms, his blade danced in the air and the wire wrapped around him, yet it dealt him no trace of arm. The sun gleamed of its body. The memories of dancing forgotten people fueled his movement. Next to this mysterious woman, Naruto…danced. It didn't take long for him to feel the woman's eyes on him.

The woman watched the young man a couple of feet from her. Though he danced with uncertainty and steps of hesitance, he followed through with each motion and transition as beautifully as the previous one. She had not noticed him initially and that was a surprise for her. It took a person to be quite capable in their warrior craft to be able to get through the instincts she had developed from years of fighting as a defender and guardian of the First Lands. She had come here to dance alone, away from the eyes of the people under her resolve. She came here to be herself, but…she felt such tremendous and beautiful culminations of magic that she was drawn to it. Her blue eyes had honed in on the one who joined her. His blonde hair…as if kissed and blessed by the spirit of the sun swayed itself in the wind around them.

She could see the way he moved his arms with his oddly elongated blade. It appeared to be little more than a dressmaker's needle with some string, but its shimmer was so much more than just that. She did not stop her steps. She moved her blades as she loved to do so. The days of her past where she could perform these actions for the fulfillment of life and not for the ravages of war, she recalled them well. The disciplines from her O-ma, and the support of her brothers were all things she remembered.

A shuffle of wind brought her attention to him. She watched him snap the wire and make it circle around him. The sun shined off this wire that it was as if spirits of flames danced him. He was not Ionian. That she was sure of, but the magic of the First Lands responded to him with such grace, such reverence, and such kindness that questions of his origin entered her mind. She moved with him. Despite how close they got in their respective postures, neither touched the other once.

To the woman, the area seemed to be getting warmer. Not just her body, but the entire environment around them. She slowly opened her eyes and what she saw made her draw breath. She watched as tiny orbs of seven interchanging colors floated around the two of them. From the trees, from the grass, from the pools of open water that all life refreshed itself from, all around them these orbs floated. They then began to dance. They swirled around the young boy's body.

He spun himself, but he didn't lose his focus. He…didn't even seem to be aware of them. Yet, they loved him so very much. They touched his hands and as he spun his body the waves of magic danced to his commands. All around her she could see the swirling tides of an endless flowing bright river within the air which course around them. The blonde follicles of his hair turned into the shape of the moon. Yet, she kept dancing. Her motions and years of practice maintained her as her eyes beheld the spectacle of magic before her eyes.

She held out her hands and the petals of magic brushed through her fingertips. It felt so warm and so gentle. It felt just like the embraces of her O-ma, her father, and her mother. How she missed her family. Her eyes turned back to the boy and the magic of the First Lands which seemed to hold him as if holding a newborn child before the world. It was here to claim that this last one was who it loved. The last…of a great people. From the tips of his fingers to the traces of his silver hair they followed his motions. They followed and coated his blade. The wire was not safe either. The sun shined and it seemed as if in his hands was the very essence of the spirit of her people and their lifestyle. When he swung his arms, it obeyed him. She could feel it wrapping around her as well. She could hear music. The dances of people not told to her. Dances from long ago and music of joy and celebration. She danced accordingly. She closed her eyes and danced with a vigor that had not been with her when she had started.

With their eyes closed, the two danced until the sun left the sky and though they were unaware, their steps had come to perfect synchronization. The music of the lands flowed into their ears, guiding them, and entrancing them. A step, and a breath was not without appropriate action. Closer and closer they stepped together. The music focused their steps. Slowly, it came to a floating pause. The two opened their eyes.

The woman shivered when she noticed her eyes were locked onto the young one in front of her. She stilled at his eyes. Blue…just like her own in one eye, but a heavy silver color in the other. They were a gorgeous color. Both glanced down and they noticed the traces of their fingers clasped together. Their blades rested on the ground. They stared at each other for only a moment. Naruto pulled his hands away. He closed his eyes and proceeded to pick up the Nuibari. In a sped that the woman found impressive, Naruto dashed into the trees and out of her sight. This left her alone wondering who she had just shared a sacred dance with.

"Captain Irelia, you were do back at the camp by now!" She turned her head and she noticed warriors coming to greet her. The blades of her family's crest wove back into a harmless shape. She watched them come to greet her, but…her mind was elsewhere. She clenched her hands. The heat which rose from them filled her with an odd sentiment of emotion which she could not explain.

Naruto rested his head on his bed after returning to the house made of trees. He leaned on the pillow. After having his ears talked off by Yozora, Saeran, and Ko'ka about the potential dangerous creatures which inhabited the lands, Naruto skipped dinner, took his turn with the bath and went to sleep. Isaribi tried to get him to talk about what was bothering him, but he waved it off to sleepiness from exercise. Of course, he knew she didn't buy it, and neither did Yozora, but they did not push the issue. So, Naruto now sleeping in his bed made of some kind of animal material and a woven sheet. Not as comfortable as his bed back home, but...he wasn't about to complain.

He turned over under the covers. Memories of what happened less than two hours ago remained in his mind. That woman's face, her movements, the sound of music in his ears, the vision of people dancing with the magic in the air, were all things he remembered well. He remembered his body asking, no demanding that he move with the sounds he heard. They were lovely sounds. Yet…he couldn't see who was playing. He just…felt the need to move his body. It felt…natural, even in front of that mysterious woman.

Then there was her. This happened because he had seen her. Then that jewel in his heart started making him uncomfortable. Yet, her dance was very captivating. It stirred something ancient within his draconic blood. Perhaps it was because of her that he started that dance. She was very beautiful. The pink silk moved around her body. It was as if she housed the very essence of the lands they rested on. Perhaps…he should have learned her name before he ran off.

A knock came to his door. The blonde didn't even have to second guess who it was. "Dreams, Mei?" Naruto asked to the door. It slowly opened, and he watched the former Mizukage come through. He saw from her forehead that she was covered in sweat. He got up and walked over to a pitcher for drinking water. He took a piece of cloth and sunk it into the open bowl. He brushed Mei's face. Honestly, what was he going to do with such a woman?

Naruto climb into the bed and leaned his back against its frame. Mei quickly followed him and rested her head on his lap. He leaned forward and pulled the sheet over her body. She felt colder than normal, but that was probably because it was a chill in the air. He brushed his hands through her hair as he slept. Not a bad day to have something else happen.

-x-

"Good morning," Isaribi called walking down the stairs from her bedroom. First thing to learn in this world was the absence of attempting to brush one's teeth with a toothbrush. The girls had watched Saeran work her teeth with a rough clothe, water, and salt. She also suckled on a type of earthen twig stick which was claimed to free the inside of the mouth. As odd it was, Isaribi did these things just before coming down. She noticed Saeran arranging the table.

"Blessings to you, Isaribi. Could you help me set the table?" She asked. The former Kiri rebel scratched her scalp, but she didn't offer retort. She helped Saeran set up the table. The sounds of chopped wood filled the area of the house. The fish girl looked out of one of the windows. She saw Mei place a log in front of Naruto. The blonde grunted when he slammed it down cutting the wood in half. He released a breath and looked into the window.

"Good morning, Isaribi," He said. He then asked Mei for another log. She provided him one. Isaribi quickly gave them both the morning greeting before returning to her work. The front door opened when showed Ko'ka and Yozora coming with large pots of water. They quickly placed them off to the side. Everyone worked for the benefit of the household. It wasn't long before they approached for dinner. It…was not what Naruto's group was expecting, but they were grateful for food nonetheless. Ko'ka and Saeran told them what they were eating, but…no one tried to pronounce the names of what was given to them. Though, Yozora fumbled with their sentence structure in her head.

Once the bellies of everyone had been filled, Saeran and Yozora collected the plates. "So, I believe it necessary to say we did not get to what we desired to get to due to exploration desires," Ko'ka assessed. Eyes landed on Naruto, and the blonde's embarrassment over this fact was easily determinable. The fact that everyone giggled at him wasn't doing him any favors. Stupid draconic lineage.

Once these settled, the head of the Gan family cleared his throat. "I would like to meet with Master Asa and Shava today if at all possible. I would also like Saeran to go out and grab some medicine and herbs for your friend. I had Saeran check on her before we bid the day a farewell. She was rather uneasy when your friend wasn't in her room. She was going to alert everyone until she came into your room and saw her sleeping on your lap. I will not delve into your past, but…if this is going to be a common occurrence then, we'll just have to have her move in with you. She is your companion and she defers to you so I can only ask that at some point you will trust us to take her to a healer for her, but having her comfortable is all that matters for now," he finished.

Naruto glanced back to Mei. He watched her drink the last of her water. The discomfort on her face from using the muscles in her throat, which were still injured, was obvious. He released a breath and turned around. He knew the man had a point. Still, the only reason Naruto didn't do this because he had the medic nin in Konoha take a look at her. Something to which he still had medic papers to pick up. He was already trying to pay for surgery on her throat. He just hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet. As much as Naruto wanted to deny it he knew that those three swordsmen had done some very unpleasant things to Mei.

"I'll take it under consideration," Naruto honestly said. He would as well. Granted he was new to this…magic thing, but if it was as strong and as versatile as chakra then who knew what that could do for Mei. Yet, was Naruto willing to make those risks? No. No, he was not.

That seemed to be all Ko'ka and Saeran would get out of him, so they were pleased with the little progress. Patience was always a powerful virtue to keep to one's chest. So, Naruto decided to meet with these people. Well, once the group glanced at their clothes, they decided that some other garments were in order. Fortunately, Ko'ka had pulled in the efficient funds to make this possible. He had walked the path so many times that it wasn't hard for him to buy clothes for everyone. Silk, cotton, and even linen cloth was what they wore. Fashioned into colorful robes, Ko'ka made sure to by what could enhance the personalities of the individuals in his house tree.

It took a moment for Saeran to dress Mei with the Mizukage's long hair. However, with the assistance from Yozora, they were able to get Mei dressed and proceeded out of the house. Ko'ka closed the door behind them. Everyone walked into along the dirt path. It was a relatively silent trip. People worked more of the land. Men pulled rolling carts filled with boxes. Kids played in the grass not too far from their homes. Ko'ka greeted a couple of his acquaintances.

The group watched them interact. It was only a couple of pleasantries to be passed, but the group could feel some types of unease going through. It was subtle, but Naruto heard talks about a battlefront and warrior forces. He did not know for what though. He asked, but Ko'ka avoided the question. Seeing this, the young dragon didn't push the issue. His host had respected his privacy in most cases, so he was willing to do the same. Besides, it was easy to tell that Yozora was suspicious of these conversations as well.

It turned out that the Konte house tree wasn't as far as they might have figured it was. Over a hill and through a grove of trees, they were able to point out the house. Upon them having seen the destination which laid before them, Saeran decided to go into the capital to retrieve supplies for Mei. She told them she would be back home before the after-morn. However, a sense of unease filled Naruto's body. He did not know where this discomfort came from, but he did not enjoy it. This strange aura which filled him made him nervous.

"Isaribi, can you go with her?" Naruto asked discreetly. The girl proclaiming herself to be his sister turned to him. He explained his worries and the sense of discomfort he had been felt. It must have been infectious because she felt his worry. She quickly agreed. It was a shame to not see the people they were looking for, but if it was worth putting them at ease then she would do so.

The girl broke off from the group. She claimed it would do her some good to learn more layout of the land. Ko'ka seemed thrilled by this and allowed Isaribi to accompany his wife. Yozora gave Naruto a mysterious look. He promised her that he would explain it at a later date. This did not satisfy her, but there was little she could do without raising a commotion.

They group descended upon the house tree. As they got closer and closer, the frame of a young woman came into view. Naruto paused. His eyes narrowed. Magic flourished around that woman. He did not know what kind. It was a magic that seemed to constantly struggle with itself. Odd that he had not felt this from before. He hadn't even sensed it from Ko'ka or Saeran, this outward expression of confrontational magic. It seemed that his body was naturally become accustomed to picking up the traces of magic, and in a land flowing with rich abundance of the essence then there was little need for refined training.

He stared at her for a moment. She was a warrior. No, she was different. A warrior yes, but…she was something more than that. The whitish-grey hair which dirtied itself from toiling the dirt, mud and stone around swayed in the wind. Her legs and dirtied sandals moved with the ox-pulled plough. Its blades dug into the earth with expertly made precision. She planted seeds onto the turned up soil. The sweat from her brow fell to the ground. Her arms and legs, though feminine in nature, held a strength most untrained women did not have. He had made this distinction when he looked at Fiora, and even the Freljordian Queen, Ashe. Both had muscles similar to this woman's. It also didn't help that Naruto noticed each step made Ko'ka…unsettled. Yozora noticed this as well. Even Mei noticed it, but they didn't say anything.

"A thousand years of peace to you, Būaneyw! Are Masters Asa and Shava present?" He asked. The woman turned around to face them. Her hazel-brown eyes glanced over them all. They slowly rested on Naruto's. She seemed surprised upon looking at him, and if not for him having to do a lot of person watching back in Kiri then he would have missed it. He did not whither from his gaze, though the want to make a sarcastic comment filled his lips and tongue like water. He resisted the urge however.

She stopped the ox and the plough. Giving it a soft pat to calm it down, she grabbed a cloth and wiped her dirty hands. A pitcher of water at the side of a chair was picked up and she drank from it gratefully. She then decided to answer. "Father is in the house. Mother journeyed to the Ionian capital for tonight's supper. Why do you ask for them?" She asked.

Her tone was rough, cautious, and much different from what Naruto and Yozora had heard from the Ionian people. Her voice was a lot tougher, and it was a lot drier. Plus, this wild essence around her was different from what the blonde had observed. Either she was a different Ionian…or she wasn't Ionian at all. Though, this was just speculation at best.

"I have something I wish for them to see. It regards the young man with me. I would like their expert opinions, if you please," He asked. She stared at him for a moment. She then moved from where she had been working and walked into the house tree, making sure to knock the dirt from her shoes. She invited them inside. Let it be stated that walking into a tree…was still very surreal for even Naruto. That didn't stop them from entering however.

"Fa-ir, you have guests that need your help," She called up the wooden stairs. There was a creak of the boards upon the upper deck. "I'll be down in a moment, Dyeda. Your mother has coaxed me to wear these infernal clothes, and I need to make sure they fit. Serve them food and drink if they desire, or let them rest in the chairs from the journey," a rather aged voice which strangely reminded Naruto, Yozora, and even Mei of the Sandaime's voice spoke down.

The young woman released a small sigh. "Ah, the spirits blessed us with food and drink. We'll merely wait here," Ko'ka said. The woman released a breath, but agreed. She guided them to the seats. Everyone made themselves as comfortable as possible. The girl sat on a stool near the table. Yozora decided to busy herself with looking over her written notes. Naruto had Mei perform some leg exercises that the doctor had recommended to them back in the village. Ko'ka and the woman watched these stretches with mild interest.

It was not long for anyone when they heard the steps creak. The girl got to her feet and helped an elderly man down the rest of the steps. He smiled. "I do not break easy, Dyeda. I have climbed these steps longer than you have been walking," he said. She offered him a short laugh.

"I'm just making sure you walk down the stairs for many more days, Fa-ir," She said. His slowly wrinkled face formed into a smile. He made it down the stairs and he gave pause. The air was different here than it had been when he had been here last. There was a heavy pressure of energy here that made his shaky steps even shakier. The old man took a slow breath and eased his body. In all of the years he had walked and lived upon the earth given to them, he had never felt such an abundance of warm magic. So strong that it could be felt by others. There…was a song. A powerful song. An ancient song. A sound which passed down through the very structure of energy that filled the soul of all creatures.

The man, without word or instruction turned his head. The sound grew louder with each inch he turned. He looked upon the guests of his house tree. Then, his eyes rested on the one who attended to the thin woman resting in a chair. Though his body was small the spiritual essence which he had been born with was as strong as, no stronger than that of The Enlightened One. The energy swirled around him untamed, yet gracefully energetic. The man could even see the tree reacting to such strong sources of magical essence.

Though he had never seen the boy before, the old man stunned those around him when he slowly got to his knees. Any excitement that might have laid within Ko'ka's bosom had flared violently in utter shock as a master of Ionia lowered his head towards Naruto. Yozora and Mei stiffened. The old man's girl chilled when she watched this action. She turned back to Naruto confusion filling the reaches of her spirit.

Curiosity filled Yozora. What was going on here?! What kind of lineage had not only her and the others, but the rest of Konoha stumbled upon? Men of worthy wisdom…did not casually bow their heads before children! Yozora had to be missing something ground-breaking here!

"Va nuri on çahonro rohnamoī xohad kard. Oxirin nur ʙaroi hama ʙa sulh meorad," he said. Ko'ka's eyes opened wider and he turned to Naruto in shock. Those…were the same words the Luonn Kon had spoken to him just weeks ago. Yozora wasted no time in asking Ko'ka to write down the words that the man had just spoken. She would investigate this thoroughly. She would stake her entire career on observing this lineage and her friend who seemed to be the very last of it.

Naruto stared at the man below him. He took a slight step back. He could feel the fires in his chest burning. He could feel his legs shaking. His eyes stung and so did his mouth. He covered them both. Wind blew in his face. The sight of the sun and moon. He looked up at the shadow of a man standing at the tip of a large mountain. Naruto did not identify it as Mount Targon for it was much too warm to be there. The man sprouted wings behind him. He flew down the mountain at a great speed and then flew into the air. Higher and higher he flew, and Naruto watched him. The warm heat of the sun fell on his body.

Naruto stared down at the man. The old man leaned up to gaze at him. "And the light which was loved by the radiant sun, moon, and stars of the sky lived one. For the light is ready to bring for the legends untold throughout history," He said and, with the help the girl next to him, stood to his feet. Ko'ka glanced between Naruto and the old man. No one was prepared to say anything so…perhaps it was to Ko'ka to begin this descent into understanding.

"Master Asa, why did you…do you realize what you've done?" Ko'ka asked. The old man sighed. He then turned to the white-haired young woman next to him. He walked over to a chair near the middle of what the group from Konoha assumed to be the living room area. The others followed behind him. Naruto slowly led Mei into the room.

"Dyeda, go retrieve a wooden basin from upstairs. Take some water from the river and fill it. Heat it and please grab Shava's healing salts and herbs from the room. I wish to ease the struggles of the woman next to the boy," He said. The girl quickly agreed and left the room. No one spoke still. The sounds where of the woman's feet moving around the house tree. She strapped on her sandals and entered the outside world again. How odd that even in the tree, everyone could hear the soothing splashes of water. No one still spoke.

The girl returned and she walked into the scullery. Minutes passed by for everyone and she returned to walk up the stairs. Not even three minutes pass by then when she returned with two pouches. She walked back into the scullery and brought the basin steaming with water. Each pouch was opened and she poured bath salts, and herbs into the hot water. She rested it at Mei's feet. Naruto stared at the basin for a moment. He then stared at the two who had just done the course of action. He frowned, but he did not say anything. He removed Mei's shoes and gently placed her feet in the basin. It must have stung for a moment because a brief look of displeasure shot across her face, but she swiftly followed with a relaxed posture. Seeing this, everyone released their breaths.

The old man known as Asa fell back into his chair. "I now see why you desired to bring him to us, Descendant of Gan. It has been so many days since I gazed upon a member of the royal dragon family. Hair as yellow as the face of the sun, and eyes as deep and unforthcoming as the sea which is controlled by the powers of the moon. Never did I think I would rest my eyes on a being like that ever again. I was but a boy when he first came to Ionia. None knew where he came from nor where he went, but…magic flurried around him like a fine veil. Though I only saw him once, I knew his name has spread across our lands. The name of Minato Ilzrerra," he said. Yozora resisted the urge to gawk. She turned to Naruto, but he was surprisingly calm. He was so calm it was almost scary. Yet, Yozora was not about to let such information go to the wayside.

"I heard stories of Minato Ilzrerra. The Ilzrerra is a dragonkin namesake. It was rumored that white flames fell from the heavens above and the seas, rivers, and plants took in so much energy that bathing or consuming them could heal even the most fatal terminal illnesses, but…it was only speculation because there are no medicinal holdings of that for so long. But…they were just tales, myths even," Ko'ka said. Asa Konte smiled for a moment.

"You understand that every rumor, myth, and legend is based upon some semblance of historical truth. I had seen it with my own eyes and I will not forget the change of the landscape from it. He did not stay long, perhaps a month and he was gone before anyone knew why or how. However, I have never forgotten those eyes. Those eyes that looked…just like yours," he said staring at Naruto.

The blonde slowly stood to his feet. His gaze hardened. "Think about it, Naruto." Yozora said drawing his attention to her. She opened one of her notepads full of her notes and looked them over. "Remember what Hokage-sama talked about? He said that Minato came to this place before. It was after he had been told of his heritage. Look at the aggressive characters of his last name, Ilzrerra. That must have been what his parents named him before sending him to us. If Asa-san was a child by the time Minato came here, then it makes sense that the Sandaime was around your age when it happened then," Yozora said.

Naruto glanced off to the side for a moment. However, he didn't get to speak further. "But Master Asa, even if this…Minato character walked the lands of Ionia, there has never been tales of the Luonn Kon bowing their heads before anyone!" Ko'ka exclaimed.

The smile which had been firmly planted on Asa's face faded away into nothingness. The revelation placed upon him stilled his spirit. Even the girl next to him seemed greatly surprised. Asa leaned up from his chair. He gave a greater look over Naruto's visage at this point of time. He took in every feature. However, to his credit, Naruto did not shy away from this. Did he want to? A little bit. Unnerving stares were unnerving.

"Riven, my Dyeda, would you mind going upstairs into the library and bringing me the tome on the table?" Asa asked. The girl now known to the group as Riven removed herself from everyone's presence once again. However, she returned before her disappearance cause any semblance of conversation to come forth. She came with arather large book. It was very old. Its page seemed ready to tear if the utmost amount of care was not shown to them. A design upon its face was suited to the natural Ionian structure. A symbol of nature itself. Riven placed the tome on Asa's lap. He opened the book. Each page was passed with slow, but expert precision. The flip of each paper was slow, deliberate, and gentle.

"The Luonn Kon. Since days long past, they are the spirits which house the very essence of Ionia itself. One constantly claims that if the Luonn Kon assist mortals in the handling of affairs, then there is room for prosperous magic to grow. Each step is filled with enough magic to shape the landscape and create new life. None have been able to either communicate with the Luonn Kon, nor attempt to subjugate them to another's will. To subjugate the Luonn Kon is to have mastery over all of Ionian nature. It is easy for them to inhabit the stones of the earth because those stones are specifically attuned to the pure spiritual essence the spirits possess. Though they do assist many a villager with the tasks much too burdening for mortals, they do not outwardly seek communication. There is only one exception to this…and that is with a being of pure…,"

There came to be a knock on the door. Riven released a breath, but moved to answer it. Asa cleared his throat. "Yes, well as I was saying, the only beings who are capable of communicating with the Luonn Kon are those with the genuine essence of pure magic. However, this is deemed impossible because…no mortal to this day and age has been recorded as having the purest essence of magic. Magic is even seldom used except by only those chosen to wield it. If the descendant of Gan is correct and the Luonn Kon not only communicated with the lad, but…also would dean to lower their heads in reverence to him then…,"

Steps made him give pause one more time. "What would that mean, Master Asa? I would like to know as well," The others turned around as Riven walked into the room, but she was not alone. The white-haired woman took a stand at the opposite end of the room apart from the guest who had just entered.

Surprise must have been easily evident on Ko'ka's face because he quickly stood to his feet. On the other side, Asa Konte chuckled, and his fingers flicked through the pages before resting on one of his choice. "Then it means that the ones the very first ancestors of Ionia served in times long gone have returned with one last gift to Ionia. Oxirgi yorug'lik ajdaho, the Last Light Dragon. It's interesting that you would not know of them, Daughter of Xan given that the one's who first served them...was the first ancestor of the Xan, Xan De'cuak. What brings you to our humble house tree...Elder of Navori, Irelia?" Asa asked.

Naruto turned around. He stared into the blue eyes of the one in the field that he had danced with, the one that he had run away from, and the one who he had clasped hands with. His slitted eyes and her round pupils stared at each other. They did not speak. There was no need to. For the magic which flowed within the house...strongly spoke for them both.

* * *

 _ **KG: Not even close to where I wanted to be, but that is where I can stop for right now. Now, I can get back to league! I need my rating back.**_

 _ **Wifey: Still waiting up here for you.**_

 _ **KG: Shut it woman!**_

 _ **Wifey: Would you like me to hop on my smurf?**_

 _ **KG: You know what? I was actually in the mood today, but...no kids for you.**_

 ** _Wifey:..._**

 ** _KG: Have fun being in the house by yourself! HA! How's it feel! Yeah! The man can turn down sex too!_**

 ** _Wifey:... THAT'S NOT HOW REAL LIFE WORKS!_**

 ** _KG: Enjoying looking at youtube videos of parents with their kids, I'm going out for 24 hours! Cya!_**

 ** _Wifey: WAIT!_**

 ** _KG: FREEDOM! RESPECT THE CREAM!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**KG: Omg! Omg! Omg! This interactive map is great! I have needed this for SO LONG! Honey, isn't this great?**_

 _ **Wifey: Hn.**_

 _ **KG:...what's wrong with you?**_

 _ **Wifey: No kids.**_

 _ **KG:...sigh. Alright.**_

 _ **Wifey: Huh?**_

 _ **KG: If you can be happy for me about the interactive map. I...will do my sacred Husband-ly duty and bring the world to Armageddon!**_

 _ **Wifey: YAY INTERACTIVE MAP!**_

 _ **KG: This is a bad idea somehow.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Deliver Us by Caleb Hyles & Jonathan Young**_

 _ **Quote: "Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him," by Henry Miller.**_

* * *

A strike through the air. A sweep of the feet. A lunge to the left. A slash to the right. Ammdar watched as his sister flew through her exercises of the morning light's routine. No matter how busy she could become, there was always time to refine her skill set. There was always time to improve, and there was always time to understand something greater than oneself. An Ionian philosophy, but a Demacian application if ever there was needed one.

Truly, on days like this, Ammdar wondered what Fiora thought about. It seemed less that she was practicing her stances and more that she seemed to be dancing. Her body spun in movements that he had not seen her perform in their years of service to the Demacian military. The wind which covered the land seemed to move with her. She pushed her rapier outward. The wind seemed to obey her. He watched the flowers in the garden sway in the direction she had pushed. Their wonderful petals shined in the light of the sun. Her silk, black hair glided over her face. She was not aware of him. In fact, she seemed to be remembering things that he would never know. Her steps held a new type of grace and dignity. They were soft, and tempered. For once in her life, she seemed calm. It almost pained his heart to interrupt her comforting movements.

"Fiora, you have been working with the scientist and his apprentice for two harvest cycles. Are you certain it is wise to leave your fate in the hands of the second child to the Crownguards?" he asked. Her steps stopped. Any joy to be found in her visage was swiftly taken away upon this distraction. Ammdar hoped he sounded apologetic, but he almost wished he had not spoken. She opened her eyes and their light blue contrast sharpened.

The Head of the House of Laurent sheathed her blade. "The only thing the Crownguards are good for is standing guard. Having her do what her family is best at isn't so out of ordinary duty. We have created progress. I will make my way over there," she said. She took a towel off one of her chairs which she had used for the moment before her practice. Her brother did not offer any words. He watched her wipe her face, and she entered the house. He followed behind her.

"You have students coming to the mansion later this eve. What would you have us do?" He asked. She released a breath. It had not slipped her mind of the warriors working under her. She did not answer him instantly. She climbed up the stairs of her home. Their carpeted frame gave a comforting feeling to the soles of her feet, but that had been her lifestyle for many years. The truth upon her heart and mind, she did not know why she had felt like dancing. No harsh thrusts, or tempered critiques of form, she had just faithfully moved her body as slowly as she could. Nothing, until her brother, had interrupted her. It was a peaceful feeling. Now…the world continued its tribulations with her.

Duty she knew, and honor she always tried to uphold, but…since the days she first learned to pick up a blade appropriately, she had found a serenity that had not been with her these times. She discarded her clothes. During that dance, she recalled her times at sea. The smell of the ocean and the breezy of salt filled air through her hair. She shook her head. That time was over. A battle closed and soon to be forgotten, but not the companions she had found during that time. "They have much more to work on before I am needed to instruct them further. Have them spar. It would do their dulled senses justice!" She remarked.

Ammdar stood outside of her room. He watched her return with fresh Demacian garbs. He walked her to the door. "I have heard from reports that Noxus has increased production. Demacia is tightening its borders and the eastside providences. We believe they may begin expanding once again," He said. Fiora's eyes tightened. Peasant dogs the lot of Noxus were. They would be repelled just as they always had.

Once she reached the door, Fiora made her way out. She did not recall the journey to the workshop for the scientist. Her head was filled with too many thoughts of dreams which plagued her. It had not given her a good day's rest which left her more than irritable to some. The servants had known of her temper those couple of days passing. None wished to bring about her anger further.

She entered the work area. As she had been told, the female Crownguard was in the room with the Piltover scientist and his associate. She watched the two work from a chair. Try as she might, the spirit of boredom was upon her. Lux pushed some of her hair out of her face, but she continued watching the two in front of her. Fiora was aware that Lux spared her only a passing glance before returning back to the task fallen upon the two females. "How is the progress?" Fiora asked begrudgingly.

"Slow. As it has for the last two solar cycles. They've conducted experiments on the blades with minerals and materials that I couldn't begin pronouncing. As you know, we've had many subjects wield the blades, but they have not done what they did as when you held them. No one knows why," The blonde Demacian said from her chair. The neutral sides of Fiora's face slowly drew into a deep frown.

The lady of luminosity pushed herself up and released a short breath. "So…this Village in the Leaves, do all the people have a weapon like this?" she asked. As much as Fiora did not like her warrior-in-arms nor the family she originated from, she did not withhold the information if only because the scientist had been jotting down notes in some book of his.

"This weapon didn't originate from Naruto's village. It was a part of another warrior nation. The Village in the Mist is what it was called. Apparently, those weapons are a treasure," Fiora explained. Luxanna Crownguard moved her mouth for a moment. Both turned back when they heard both weapons drop on the table.

"Hmm, strong cases of ZrO2. A ceramic material which keep the blades intact. Yet that does not explain the increase in electromagnetic energy which generates itself. Intriguing that from various test subjects only Ms. Laurent has been able to provide sufficient conduit energy to sustain edged function. Ms. Laurent, another demonstration if you please! Abelena, my dear, equip your goggles and gloves posthaste!" Cecil said. He beckoned for the Grand Duelist to come to them. While she did this, Lux quickly secured the perimeter of the room, locking all doors and turning out all blinds to the windows.

Tightening the leather material which covered her hands, she grabbed the handles of both blades. Everyone stilled when lightning coursed through the sharp edges of the blade. Cecil rotated around the tall Demacian woman for a couple of turns. "Hmm, there must be a certain conductive energy at work. I surmise this…chakra energy that the people of this world of Ms. Laurent's use is capable of acting as a transfer for this energy. I only wish I could understand this formula in front of me," He said. Abelena quickly brought him the scroll, and he looked it over once more.

"Wait, if Ms. Fiora was the one who went to that world, then…what if she spent so much time there that she slowly gathered up the same energy from that place?" The young Piltovian female asked. Lux, Fiora, and Heimdinger stared at her in relative surprise. Cecil quickly rushed at her and grabbed her shoulders! His eyes glowed with the excitement of a young academic scholar.

"My dear Abelena Doreatuix! You are absolutely marvelous! You have been learning after all! I had a theory, but I never tested it for fear of specific repercussions! However, if I'm right then we might be looking at a new form of energy! Fiora spoke of a time when chakra had covered her body. It must have been at that time! We must test this!" Heimerdinger said excitedly. Abelena quickly agreed and they turned to the Laurent head.

Luxanna Crownguard was filled with curiosity. The studies into the science of chakra was stimulating the reaches of her young mind. She wondered what this person was like that had influenced such an influence upon the Grand Duelist. She also wondered about the mystical aspects of this 'chakra' energy. As much as she kept it hidden from her family, her nation, and from herself for a time, she understood the power that energy possessed when taken in a positive direction. Just knowing that Fiora _might_ have something similar filled the young blonde with untold amounts of genuine feeling. Even for someone as strict and, in the Crownguard's eyes, heartless as the head of the House of Laurent, Lux was more than willing to try and find common ground with her. Still, she wondered if even the Crown of Stone trial would make them closer allies if they ventured it together.

Fiora, aside from the thoughts of the female watching her, stared back at the scroll. Heimerdinger followed her gaze. "You cannot claim to be not fascinated my dear! This could be an extraordinary development. Energy transference from one being to another would be incredibly ground-breaking. The most perfect thing is that this is not even magic! This might actually give people some combat against the powering forces of magic itself!" Cecil said. Forgive him, but he was very excited. Ever since Abelena's words, his mind had been in overdrive.

"No," Lux, Abelena, and Heimerdinger stared at Fiora in utter shock of her immediate dismissal. "If such a reason as this is for me to test if some of Naruto Uzumaki's chakra remains within the thresholds of my body then I will not do this. I have seen firsthand what chakra is capable of. My life was nearly lost in facing such a strong opponent. I know the power they possess. Such power is only a corruptible force, just like magic. No, I shall revise, the use of such power is very tempting to the mortal heart. We will try another method," Fiora remarked.

The room was silent. The only sound was the cracking of lightning from the blades in Fiora's hands. "And what of your blade, Laurent? The blade arts have been around longer than any magic or this chakra…thing. It's felled more lives than both put together. The blade has corrupted the minds of men for ages. Yet, you don't seem so troubled to pick one up in your hands every day in your fight for the Demacian standard," Lux reproached. Heimerdinger and Abelena slowly took precautionary steps out what separation of space they could from the two Demacian females.

Fiora stood before Lux. Her older and more matured form towered over the young woman's. However, this did not unnerve the Crownguard. She only stared up defiantly. "If you have something to say then take it up with His Majesty, and see how far that gets you. We do not know if I contain this…chakra, and I will not bring it into this world to be exploited like it has been in that world. Now get out of my way. You bore me," Fiora remarked. Lux resisted the urge to growl. Her pleasant expression and mood had effectively been ruined when she was Fiora walk out of the room.

"Hm, quite right. An intercession may do us all some good. Come ladies, I shall treat you to lunch!" Cecil said. Neither of the two ladies who remained said anything else. That seemed to be a shared notion by all.

-x-

"Pardon my intrusion Elder, but…where are we going? Master Asa claimed that it would be best if we had our guest study at the Placidium. It's a great opportunity because no one so young has been granted entrance there before," Ko'ka replied to Irelia. The woman had been leading them by boat away from the first island that had been Ko'ka's home.

"The Placidium is not important right now. Don't worry. We'll be back before the night's coming. I…have things that I wish to know for myself," She said, taking a glance at Naruto. The blonde was currently exercising his body through push-ups and sit-ups...with his apparent red-haired female…servant(?) sitting on top of him as a makeshift weight. He claimed he had not had the opportunity to do these for a time, and this was a good time to do so. The words from Master Asa remained within the regions of her mind. The ancestors who danced upon the lands of Ionia before her…served a mighty dragon lineage. Now she, the last Xan, was told this was the last Light Dragon. What that meant she wasn't sure, but she didn't like dealing in the unknowns of her life. She wondered if they could capture…that graceful dance from yesterday.

It hadn't taken her very long to locate him as she thought it would have. The direction he ran was back to a familiar village that had been in the area. It also helped that a lot of the locals were talking about the strange group that had taken up residence in the Gan tree-home. She had also heard they journeyed to the home of Masters Asa and Shava. The story she had walked in on took hold over her spirit and her will. Though, when she went with this plan, she hadn't been anticipating the Konte Masters, their ostracized adopted daughter, the heart-light of Ko'ka Gan, and the blonde's acquaintances coming along. What could she say about such unexpected developments? It was not a small group which is something she now realized. She turned a glance back to the blonde.

Naruto, for himself, released a sigh. She was looking at him again. Was this the fourth or fifth time today? He had lost count. Truth be told, he would have turned down this little…venture that the bladed dancer he had met yesterday was taking them on. The only reason he did not was because he was curious as to what she wanted from him. As far as this woman being a descendant of the people who, apparently, once served his people, he didn't truly care about that. He had lived a life not being served by anyone. He didn't feel the need to have that now. Perhaps a person could argue with Mei, but that…was a complex circumstance that still required its own sense of addressing. In any case, he wasn't out to prove himself to anyone except himself.

"Have you not trained your body enough, boy? Making use of a frail woman is hardly training for the spirit and the body," Asa's heart-light, Shava, has spoken. The blonde did not stop his practice. For a while, the elderly woman seemed to have much to say about his methods of practice. She certainly had a fiery tongue. The jonin honestly found this woman resembling Sakura if only a bit. He could feel his sweat drop to the ship. The added weight of Mei's body was quickly taking a toll on him.

Mei stared at the elderly woman. Though she knew why, and though she was a tad embarrassed over this method, she was comfortable with her master and friend doing as he wished. If he felt she was suitable for weight training then she wouldn't deny him. She quickly took out a notepad and started writing. She held it to Yozora. "She says thanks for the consideration, but I am fine as long as my master is satisfied," Yozora said, translating for Mei. Shava gave the young blonde a look of non-acceptance, but she did not pursue the matter. However, she could not understand why her old goat of a husband kept watching the blonde along with the young scholar lad at the other end of the boat. They seemed to be mumbling to themselves. Even Riven, her dear Dyeda, was watching the action with something of passing interest. Of course, she was curious as to the nature of this young dragonborn as well, but not so much that this entire trip was necessary.

"Okay, Naruto. You can stop there. That's the limit," Isaribi said. Naruto's breath stilled and he released it gently easing himself to the ship. Mei stood off him and he released a hard cough. The smell of the water was a tad different here from the seas he had sailed during that mission. It smelled much fresher here than it had in the Land of Water. He then stood to his feet as well.

Once Naruto washed his face, he rested against the side of the boat. The sound of the waves relaxed him. "I serve no one but the First Lands," Irelia suddenly said. Naruto opened his eyes and he turned to her. She stared defiantly into at his young body. However, the thing which unsettled her was the amount of interest there was in her current resolve. There was none to be shown to her.

Despite this, she continued on. "I do respect my ancestors and the history of my family, but I will not bend my will to you if it will not benefit the lands of the people who rest in the seas and land beneath us. As a Xan, I will not serve an untested child," she spoke to him. Irelia would have liked to say that his disinterest had not caused her some sort of stumble, but it had. Her disrespect and inability to honor the lineage of his people, though he himself did not know why, had him unsatisfied.

She was idly aware of the disapproval on Master Asa's face. Everyone else seemed unsettled by the sudden atmosphere. They kept looking to either the Elder or the child resting on the side of the boat. Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. "Calm down. I didn't make this journey for your sake. I made it for mine. No one has served me nearly all my life. I don't expect that to change. At the same time, I have nothing to prove to you. Once you've shown me…whatever you need to I'll be leaving in another couple of days. Until then, you can keep me out of your resolve," Naruto said. Irelia's frown deepened, but she watched Naruto call his friends and they walked away from the deck of the ship.

Irelia stared at the remaining members of the ship. However, she couldn't take the look of disappointment upon Asa's elderly visage. It seemed he more…offered her his sincerest sympathies. "What?!" She asked, rather irritated. However, she quickly realized who she had risen her voice to her. Master Shava was not pleased by this.

"Child, you would do well to calm your spirit and your tone. We are not the ones you are asking questions to this issue for. I don't know what you are expecting from the boy…or yourself, but that was not it," Shava said before she noticed Ko'ka and his wife quickly walk after the group which had just left. She noticed her husband sigh as he rested his weary bones on a seat designed for him. His Dyeda helped him do so. Riven made sure he was well rested.

"Daughter of Xan, come. Sit with me a moment. Let this old skeleton impart some wisdom to you. You too, Dyeda. This could work for your benefit as well," he said. The white-haired young woman seemed surprised at this, but she quickly moved closer to her father. However, Irelia leaned forward upon the mast.

"With respect, Master Asa, I have no need for stories right now." she said rather solemnly. Her spirit had effectively drained itself in a pointless confrontation. She recalled the magic which flowed around her during their first dance. She wished to recapture that feeling. However, this…was truly not the way she thought she would go about it. Even more, she turned back when she heard Asa laugh in response to her low words of non-commitment.

"Now now, one is never not in need of a life lesson or a piece of wisdom. How will a person learn if they do not study? Now, come. I do not ask such things twice," He said. Exasperated, she removed herself from the head of the ship and met with Riven. They gathered around Asa. He smiled as he patted his legs. So, he began his tale.

At the base of the ship, Ko'ka quickly met up with Naruto and the rest of the group. "Excuse me friends, please don't think too much of Elder Xan. There is no need for you to leave so soon," He said. Admittedly, he had been a bit panicked. Aside from the stories from Master Asa, he had not seen much things in an attempt to make proactive study over. It made him regret letting the blonde walk away the first time because his meeting with the Defender of the First Lands must have been something incredible to garner her attention. Yet, not matter how much he asked, Naruto did not let Ko'ka know what had happened.

For himself, the blonde released a breath. "Unfortunately, it's the opposite. It has nothing to do with your elder. It's something that has to do with us. We weren't planning on a long trip. It…took a bit longer than we thought to find the place we were looking for. We still have to return home at some point which is why he said we could stay for a couple more days. Perhaps three or four," Yozora returned to him. Saeran quickly comforted him with native words. The man exhaled.

"I…see. A sad, but understandable time. I do not wish to keep you from your duties," He said. Naruto leaned forward from the wall he had been leaning on. He faced them.

"That is not what I meant The Hokage, our nation's leader, sent us here. I doubt he would bring me here only to spend a short time here. I'm sure I have at least one more full month's time before we return. However, it's good that I don't take too much advantage here. It was five months that my dad was allowed to be here. I can't say the same for me. I'll just have to use my best discretion. I only met that I will leave Navori in a couple of days. There are things in this land that I need to discover just like my father did. Except, I don't know what I should be discovering," Naruto said.

The others remained silent for a moment. The state of how things were being decided entered in Ko'ka's mind. With resolution, he took a step forward. "My friend, if you wish to journey as much of Ionia as you can, then my heart-light and I shall take you wherever you wish to go," The head of the Gan lineage had spoken. Saeran could not hold the surprise off her face at this decision, but it had been a rather long time since she had seen the flames of inspiration in her husband.

Naruto released a breath. "You'll only insist if I refuse, won't you?" he asked. Ko'ka need not answer that question. He could see the contemplation in the blonde's eyes. Yozora was all too eager to continue to learn more about what she had seen. Isaribi would follow as long as needed. Naturally, the same would be said for Mei as well.

"Please, I ask that you indulge Ko'ka in his desire. It would be an honor to guide you on your journey to discover yourself through Ionia. We'll try to do what we can," Saeran said, a rather convincing smile forming upon her face. The others quickly regained their own senses of adventure and agreed. What could Naruto attempt to say for dissuasion anyway?

About two hours of the day passed away before everyone disembarked from the ship. As the descendant of Xan had expected, the blonde dragonborne kept a steady couple of feet away from her. Whatever they each _thought_ they shared in that dance yesterday was entirely gone. Within his eyes, with his spirit, there was only the aura of indifference. Her eyes hardened, but she did not falter beneath this. She had dealt with the disappointment of many people. One more…was not too much. That…is what she told herself…even if she didn't believe it.

"Follow me," she said. She led them away from the shipyard. Soon the sounds of cooling waves were behind them all. There was not too much time to admire this next island in the archipelago that formed the great nation of Navori. The entourage which had journeyed itself from the Land of Fire watched the people offer tribute to the blade dancer. Each offered her a bow when she passed them by. Though, it was rather tough for Naruto to understand the intricacies of the language, they seemed to be wishing her peace and wisdom along her travels.

Naruto stared at her. As indifferent as he wished to be in regards to her presence, he found it difficult to commit this to form. Something was odd about this Xan girl. He didn't know why, but every time he looked at her his eyes grew hazy. His chest burned when he looked at her. A deep instinctual desire nearly overcame him when they first locked eyes. He had ran to escape the feeling. Now, looking at her it irritated him that he did not know why this occurred with him. Then, her refusal to submit to him…fired the flames of his runic heart. The jewel which rested there glowed with a powerful light and he could feel it pushing against him as if in response to her disrespect. That had upset him, more than he thought it would. It had taken all his restrain to not lunge for her throat. One, he didn't know how strong she was in comparison to him. Two, this was their land. Any trespass was going to be bad for him and his group. Third, he didn't plan on getting overconfident with that power which helped him against Jinpachi and Kushimaru. He couldn't let it control him. He had to remain aware of it at all times.

The group exited the more local areas of the town and it was not a long time before the sounds of intense combat echoed into the air. On the road that they traveled, it did not take long for everyone to come to face with the sounds of fist breaking wood, of the air snapping from the power of kicks into it, and of men and women marching across the lands before them. The sun in their eyes and the spirits of their will on their bodies.

Naturally, this was a well of knowledge for Yozora as she began drawing what she could find. Multiple tents surrounded the land, but what she could see was a spirit of unity between the people. Competition abound, but not for needless pride or senseless satisfaction of one's own desires. No, there was an understanding in this place. A passion of fellow warriors willing to defend their lands with as much of themselves as they were willing to give. A breathing-taking scene. She wished she could have done it justice with a painting.

"Come with me," She said. Everyone quickly followed her. However, Naruto followed behind rather slowly. This was done not only for Mei's sake, but for him to take in what he was looking at. Though the sun was hot, and the area was awash with the stench of battle, this did not take away from the cooling aura that Naruto felt. The gentle breeze of the wind moved through his body. It carried the magic of the lands with it. He took a slow breath. The campsite came into view for all.

"Captain, a thousand graces bestowed upon you and your household. You have returned to us. I pray hard to the spirits it was under more welcomed circumstances. A member of the Brotherhood has asked for your attendance. We…were not of the authority to turn him away. He awaits in your tent," A rather large, strong-armed man informed her. He offered her the appropriate respects as befitted of his allegiance.

Naruto quickly noticed the aura around Irelia shift away. Though calm, she was not pleased by this information. Yozora could tell as well. In fact, the only ones not able to sense this shift in the air were Ko'ka and Saeran, but they were not without worry upon their visage. The Navori Brotherhood was…not a welcome sign as to the goodness that Ionia could provide to its people. Isaribi did not keep the thoughts of everyone hidden for long. She turned to those who lingered back. "I take it this Brotherhood is…not a good thing?" she asked just out of the hearing distance of Irelia and one of her warriors.

Saeran gave a smile that was not filled with too much spirit, but she spoke anyway. "Ionia has…learned that though our nation strives upon the foundations of peace, wisdom, and understanding, there are other nations that do not desire such aspects of life. It is a trying time that Ionia has…discovered what we have…others seek to take. The cries of the dead are seeped into the ground, our lands ravaged by a war that we did not see coming," she said.

Naruto's eyes hardened. He faced her. "You were invaded by Noxus," He said. Yozora noticed the color nearly drain from Riven's visage. It was as if her sweat had turned cold. The others, not even Masters Asa and Shava, were not able to keep the surprise of their faces. The young jinchuuriki could feel their questions upon him. He rolled his shoulders. However, before he could answer them, Master Asa exhaled a tired breath.

"That war changed a lot of people of our nation. Arts and physical capabilities once meant to achieve higher learning and greater understanding for human life was now used to end it. The grounds weep and anguish over not just the blood of those lost, but also the blood of those unwelcome in our lands. We held back their advance as best we could, the names of our kin and the hearts of the spirits in the land upon our chest. We fought bravely and we pushed them back, but…the war has not only changed them, but us as well. The Navori Brotherhood is one of the results of that war," he said.

From Ahri's memories, Naruto didn't have full knowledge of the Brotherhood of Navori. She seemed to have seen them only in specific situations and they never entertained her thoughts long enough to pursue interest. So, he would have to do this his way and observe them. "But you haven't fully expelled them. There are still Providences under Noxian control," Yozora said offhandedly. This quickly garnered the attention of the group around them.

"Fine, I will speak with him. In the meantime, tend to my guests. Also…set up the one with the hair of the sun for a combat tutorial. I want to see how he performs," The captain said. This…was not the correct thing to say especially within earshot of the blonde. Naruto's eyes hardened. Those training their bodies quickly noticed the heat of the sun seem to flare its anger down upon them. The ground beneath his feet cracked. Before Ko'ka or Asa could offer intervention, Naruto took a step forward.

"You insult me to my face, and now you act like you know what I need. I don't need your help nor your training. I don't know what your current problem with me is, but for the sake of the both of us, I'm getting rid of it right now. I didn't come to this land and on this trip to indulge you or your Elder status. You might not respect me, or whatever lineage I've had and I don't really care about that. But you will not belittle me," Naruto ushered out in a very low and deep growl.

This quickly surprised those watchful of the events happening before them. The spirit of training had quickly died down. They watched the young man frown. "I've had enough. Mei, Isaribi, Yozora-san, we're leaving. Let's go." Naruto said. He spun his heels and turned around. Ko'ka wanted to say something…anything to stop his newest friends from leaving, but words passed through his mouth like water through the desert. They dried away and no relief was found among what he could say. Asa took notice of the sheer displeasure on Irelia's face. It must have been the first time in a passing age that she had been spoken back to with on such a fervent ground.

Perhaps Asa understood why. The dragon, and the ancient runic echoes of a royal, forgotten, divine lineage burning with the body of the last Light Dragon could not take such childish disrespect. It was a spirit of strength and pride. Why would this spirit tolerate any form of belittlement? Perhaps it was not what the Elder was going for, but that did not mean much to that lineage. "A child who does not understand his own path is the last one who should deem themselves to raise their voice to an Elder. I obey, respect, and follow none who have not understood the trials of a harsh life, a life of war, of seeing families torn apart and town unearthed. An entire culture of a nation destroyed in a matter of the coming days. When I first looked into your eyes I saw much uncertainty. I won't bend my knee to a child! Much less a child that does not know respect!" She exclaimed. She quickly walked to her tent, leaving them all there in surprise.

"Watch your mouth! You can't insult him like…," Yozora paused when she felt chakra rolling off Naruto's body. Isaribi and Mei quickly noticed this as well. The ground at his feet cracked beneath a ferocious pressure. He balled his fists. He could feel her walk away into she went into her tent. A cold chill escaped his throat.

 _" **She would dare insult us! She would dare insult you! You will NOT let this stand. In the days of our ancestors, a Xan would NEVER address us that way! She will be dealt with, but for now do not show sorrow! Do not weep! Show her the authority granted to us! Teach her…her place!"**_

A deep growl flourished through Naruto's throat. The jewel which rested in his heart shined with intense fervor. His three female friends noticed a white stream of heated vapor escape his teeth. He turned around and walked forward. Mei and Isaribi stepped to the side. "Oh, finally learned to temper your aggression, lad?" The tall man asked with a hearty laugh. Naruto did not acknowledge him.

" **Ko'ka, you asked to observe me. Make sure you remember this scene well. Old man Asa, I understand violence is not an Ionian fundamental, but you will have to get over it,"** Naruto said in a voice much deeper than his age should have allowed him to produce. Its tone sent a shiver through everyone who heard its declaration. Shava and Asa watched their Dyeda take a step forward. Riven stood at the front of the road. She was aware that his stance had changed along with his diction. Yozora held up her notepad. A chill filled her.

Naruto walked into the campsite. The eyes of each solider laid upon him as if to judge his ability. He backed down from none of them. He stood before them all. His eyes once blue in one eye and silver in the other, were now of one shade. The sun pressed against his face, but in his eyes laid the color of the moon. No solider of the Ionian army could understand…why they took a step back. "Alright, lad! Suit up! Prepare your spirit for…,"

" **Twenty."** Naruto growled out. The man behind him felt breath leave his body at the simple number the blonde had just let out of his body. **"Twenty of your best fighters in this army. I'll show your leader who she thinks she's addressing,"** His voice said in an oddly calm, yet confidence tone. It was scratchy, and it was very rough, but it carried through the air the sound of days long gone. He stared at them. Ko'ka, Saeran, Asa, and Shava felt surprise fill their bodies. Riven clenched her fists. What…was this odd feeling?

"Boy, ease your tone! This is not some game! The Captain ordered us to prepare you for training! This is not a place to settle the meaningless pride that poisons your spirit like…," The man who had chastised the blonde suddenly found himself staring at the beautiful clouds of the Ionian lands. Shock filled those watching when Naruto grabbed the adult man's armored robes. With a harsh and unforgiving crash into the lands that his ancestors once walked, the man was slammed into the ground and before he could draw breath, he found the tip of a long steeled blade on his neck. Fear quickly set in when he looked into the divine eyes of his could be executioner. A bead of sweat fell down from his face.

" **You shall do well to watch your insolent tone, you Ionian peasant! It's by my grace that you shall live to see the sun set this day! Do not disregard my orders again. Consider this a good lesson! So? Will twenty of you fight me?"** Naruto asked more aggressively than the last time. He noticed their looks of shock quickly turn into righteous anger. One person stood up and following him were more.

"Enough of this! Have you all had your spirits shaken so much that you would bend to the will of a boy? It is impossible for him to fight a squadron of…" Shava stopped when Asa held her arm with surprising strength for his old body. She turned back to her husband. She could feel his hands shake. Riven cursed herself for not moving, but…she was not permitted to carry a blade. It was not Ionia that didn't permit this, but…by herself.

Ko'ka and his heart-light watched the men and women surround the blonde. Isaribi held Mei away in the female's desperate attempts to reach her friend. Yozora did not know why she did not help, but she did not tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

Each warrior, some with bladed weapons in hand, and others with their hands and feet bear upon the earth, stood before him. They inched closed, but there was pressure in the air. Truth be told, as angry as Naruto was, this was a good time to ascertain the potential of these forces. Were they as strong as regular shinobi? Were they stronger than what he had experienced? It would do him good to find out.

He swung his blade and stabbed it into the ground. Its length quickly showed everyone that it was of a greater size than its wielder. **"Well? Show me the strength of your resolve! Why don't you give me** **your training** **"** Naruto said, the ancient words and meanings wrapped around his tongue. With no words to be spoken, they charged at him.

-x-

He knocked her valuable objects to the floor. She allowed him to do so. It would not do for her to show anger, especially not after having to deal with a certain destiny in her eyes. "You might not have asked us to, but you know deep in your hear that unification is the Spirit's way! One people! One Ionian nation! Why must you constantly get in the way of your destiny?! When you stood up before the entire Noxian frontier, everyone rallied behind you. You don't know the spirit's way! Is the spirit's way for our children, brothers, and sisters to be slaughtered upon the ground we have all shared? Is it the spirit's way that we wait for our homeland to be set ablaze by the flames of war, and the ambitions of men for greed and bloodlust? You could be the forefront of Ionian rebirth! Why do you not accept it?!" One of the Brotherhood acolytes asked, an eerily calm expression on his face despite the act of aggression he had just proceeded through with the Captain of the Ionia's Army.

Irelia watched the pieces dance and shine as they made their way to the floor. Perhaps they were an acute symbol of her life. Once perfect and whole, and now pieces of the future and past strung over the wood that was the floor of her tent. "Your way is through violence, and not understanding. I lead our forces not the pursuit of taking, but in the cause of defending. I am not ignorant to what could be, but I am no symbol that you make me out to be. You overestimate me. I have done nothing to warrant your belief in my abilities. I am only one person." she said rather softly.

He faced her. "But it only took one person to discover the springs of magic and share it with the world. It took one mortal ancestor to hunt by the land and teach the methods to others. It took one to learn to defend himself and then protect his family. Do you not see? All it takes is one to shift the flows and annuals of time and history! Why won't you allow it to be you?" he asked.

She stood up from her seat. "Because I didn't ask for it to be," she replied to him. She could feel his anger. She could feel his coming fears. Yet, she was not sure what she could mean to them. All she desired was that their lands ancestors rest in peace in the lands they had been born in.

She watched him touch his wrist. His beady eyes stared into her form. "No. I see greatness within you. A great and immense destiny. The magic which surrounds you…it is unlike any magic I have ever felt in my life cycle as a scholar. The magic which surrounds you is just…like the magic outside?" He asked. He turned to face the front of the tent. The member of the Navori Brotherhood surprised Irelia when he ran out of her tent. The captain was not far behind him. What had he been referring to? The only thing she could guess having to do with such magic was…a problem.

She walked out of her tent. The man who had come to see her stared down at the field as if the ancestors themselves walked upon the lands of their home once again. It did not take her very long to understand why. People she had fought with, some she had commended on their skill in battle during the Noxian invasion, laid writhing in pain before Uzumaki Naruto. Yet, she could tell her seemed different. The magic that she had seen in the fields just yesterday now covered his body in front of everyone. His skin shined in the bright sun. Though his clothes were roughed up and his body seemed as bruised as a solider who had done battle for more than a day's light, he still stood proudly before them all. That long needle-like blade who's handle stuck to his hand dripped with tiny pockets of blood onto the ground. He turned his eyes to her. What helped her keep her nerve she was not sure, but the way he looked at her was not one that those of weak spirit could stand against.

He walked from the fields. She watched people clear a path for him. He didn't stop walking. He didn't even acknowledge the member of the Brotherhood before them both. In fact, it was as if the man's entire existence was but that of an insignificant flame amongst a burning fire. Perhaps, once he was right in front of her, she understood why her forces had moved away from him. The force of sheer magical power which swirled around him like a ferocious storm. It was not visible, but…she could feel it. He was angry with her…just as she was displeased with him…and herself. **"Thanks for the training. However, I'll decide from now on where and who I train with. Disrespect me like that again, and I won't mind taking on another twenty. Don't you dare assume you know me, descendant of Xan,"** he said, his voice a blast of wind on her face. His words as lightning which struck her body.

He turned around and walked back to his group. On the ground, Irelia quickly noticed the grass and flowers they walked on. They were glowing even brighter than they had been when the sun kissed them with its radiating touch. She then turned to her guest. She did not like the eyes of hunger he held. He seemed as if a rhogan snake slithering through the grasslands finding a meal in a lone rat. She was even more unnerved when he passed by her without a word and continued in a direction opposite of where he came. Confidence was not with her at the moment.

Meanwhile, Naruto told them that he was leaving. He would be going back the bridge rather than the boat. For what they had seen, no one was sure how they could reply to him. If Naruto had one thing to think about the warriors of Ionia, then…perhaps chunin-level or lower. It…wasn't easy to fight them all. The pain soaring through his body taught him that. Maybe twenty was a bit…much. So much for not overestimating his own power. No doubt facing two S-rank missing nin was getting to his head. Then, Irelia wasn't helping in that regard either.

Naruto felt Asa pat him on the shoulder. He faced the old man. "You are not pleased by your victory. Quite the opposite my dear lad. At such times, it is better to let the words come forth rather than build a door to lock them away," He said. Naruto stopped walking. The others did with him.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe she was right. Maybe I do need training. To lose my cool just over a couple of stupid insults. I got people involved who had nothing to do with my problems. I came here looking for answers, and since I've gotten them, I don't know what I should be doing with them. I'm making enemies where I shouldn't be and I don't know if this is how my father acted. I thought I'd feel better putting down her perceived authority over, but…I feel nothing," Naruto replied.

Master Shava took moved next to him. "Well, its impressive that you have learned such a lesson on your own. Though, I find this to be very common with all dragonborn. All dragons are prideful creatures. Some more than orders, but it is that pride which commands the spirit of authority. However, in your case, no matter how impressive the battle skill, you are still a child. Be angry at this fact of life if you wish, but there is always something for you to learn. There is always something you could improve on. I cannot speak falsely, as I saw you are very strong, but…you have no mastery over yourself. That is something you must learn first," She said.

Naruto's mouth thinned. His dragon heart wanted to argue with her, but…the fighting had tempered his mood. He could not but listen to her chastise him. He stared at the group which surrounded him. "Okay, what do I need to learn?" Naruto asked. Asa then gained a smile that the blonde was starting to wonder if all old men possessed. Reason for that was because the Sandaime had that look sometimes.

"Why don't you tell us? You seem to be the one aware of your issues," Asa said. The young jinchuuriki performed a series of hand gestures to help himself think. Everyone watched him. He started walking. They moved with him. It was a long time before they returned back to the first archipelago where everyone lived. Though they had not left the nation of Navori, there was a lot to see. No one questioned why Naruto did not answer the question.

It was not until the beginnings of late evening that everyone returned home and, just before everyone split off, Naruto spoke. "Please teach me about Ionia. Then, please teach me…about myself," Naruto said to them.

"You…want to learn about yourself?" Isaribi asked. Perhaps it sounded strange, especially coming from him, but Asa seemed to be incredibly pleased by what he had heard. Yet, Naruto quickly expounded upon this.

"Isaribi, Mei, do you remember when we talked in the park? How I don't have any ambitions? That hasn't changed. Perhaps you could say that its a dream to try and understand just what I'm supposed to do. I don't like not knowing things that have to do with me. I've managed to stay alive because I've learned how to handle things that concern me. I don't know what I would call myself. Mei, what would you call me? What am I to you?" Naruto asked.

The Mizukage wasted no time writing. She handed the note to Yozora. "You are my light. My friend. My young master. The person I would trust the rest of my life to," She said. Naruto placed a hand over his mouth. Not to cover any laughter, but to cover the embarrassment that threatened to come from his face. That was a lot of upfront honesty than he had been willing to give credit for.

"Isaribi? Yozora-san?" Naruto asked. The two glanced to each other. The former cleared her throat. "You're a good friend. You helped me gain confidence in myself despite my differences. You never made me feel less than a human. You gave me a home to return to. You are…special to me, I guess." She remarked. All eyes and thoughts were then with Yozora.

"You're definitely more…different than other people I've studied. Everything that surrounds you is a scientific phenomena. But…you're more than that to me. When you decide to do something you have stuck with it. I have never known you to do things half-hearted. You are always willing to learn. Yet, you're willing to help when it doesn't benefit you. I understand we have only known each other for about three months, but you are a good friend of mine as well. You have brought me to places I have only dreamt of. If it's kept up like this then I wouldn't mind following you anywhere," She said.

Naruto sighed. A smile crossed his face. He had some good friends. "I'm glad you guys think that of me, but…is that what I would call myself? What do I call me? I want to learn what I can call myself as well, then I can stand before all of you proudly claiming what I want to do and what I claim to be, but for now…I don't know how to do that," He said.

"Then we shall all learn together what you are. We shall all journey together for the duration of your stay here to discover your lineage as well as the person you wish to be. Just be careful my boy, who we wish to be is not always who we become. If you are satisfied with such knowledge then, young boy Ko'ka and his heart-light would do well to observe you. I do believe the spirits will show us amazing things. Now then, let us all retire for the day. We have much to think about," The old man said.

Everyone agreed. Once they parted ways, Riven gave a lasting look to the retreating form of the young boy they had just spoken with. Perhaps in learning about himself, she might be able to learn about herself as well. Maybe then, she would be able to hold a blade more confidently from the times before her trial.

Dinner was a quiet affair for everyone and as the sun left the sky, Naruto placed his head on his pillow. He looked at the window. The moon rested just at the foot of his bed. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the blonde was not surprised when he noticed Ahri in the room with him standing at the foot of his bed. Her nine tails looked just as lovely under the face of the moon as he had seen previously. "Why are you here? I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to do with me since you ran off," Naruto said. His eyes pierced into her. She stared back at him.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked. Naruto rolled the word around on the tip of his tongue. He stared at the way she appeared before him. She did not seem apologetic, and truth be told he didn't find care within him that she left. So why was he upset with her? Perhaps it was the way she looked so beautiful under the moon which he found joy in. Perhaps it was the events of the morning which plagued him. Heh, or he could have just been tired.

He turned over. "I can't find a point to be angry at you. From what I've seen that's how you always are. What do you want?" Naruto asked, his words as cold as the Freljord. Though he did not intend this. He felt her sit on the bed. Her weight made it shift.

"I came here because you called me. It is not easy running for nearly forty miles, but I arrived," She said. This revelation forced the blonde's eyes open again. He faced her. No traces of a lie were to be found within her eyes.

"I don't know how you crossed forty miles of land, but I did not call you. Ever since I've gotten here my ability to talk to those I summon has been gone. There is no way I contacted you," Naruto said, but he flinched when Ahri leaned forward and stared into his eyes. He leaned back.

"No, I know you called me. That voice was yours. You…sounded very sad, and lonely. I could feel them both. You said 'Please…help me.' I saw you challenge the twenty warriors of Ionia. Even as you felt relief when you stood before the Elder of Navori, I could feel the pain inside you. That same voice which brought me to you the first time, begged for me to show again. I couldn't ignore it no matter how much I tried. That same voice that called for me the first time called for me again," she said.

Naruto did not say anything. He stared back into her eyes. Her bright, yellow eyes seemed to glow like the sun. "Do you remember that dream? When we watched those warriors fight and that black mist covered the land, when you said you 'Who are you' I…did know how to react. I asked you for your strength, and I couldn't protect you or myself. I didn't blame you for leaving. Whatever I'm supposed to do, whatever I'm supposed to be…if it becomes too much…please leave," Naruto said.

The calm look upon Ahri's face fell. "You think I'm weak that I would need to…," her eyes settled when Naruto grabbed her arm and, with surprising strength that couldn't not have been given by a young man, he nearly crushed it. He pulled her down to stare into his eyes...just as he had done before she was granted the joy of feasting upon the memories of his life and his life essence.

"Please…leave me. When I think about those who lost their lives in that village…and how those who have lived must see me…I can't take it. Ao-san told me that Kirigakure is indebted to me, but…what about the individual? The child who lost his mother and father, or the husband who lost a wife because of my plans. I've never…had too many people close to me. I don't want any of you dying for my problems," He said.

Ahri was not sure why she might have continued along with this pathway before her. She was even less sure that the words coming out of her mouth were her own, yet…even as she leaned forward and surprised the blonde by taking his lips into her own, she felt a very calm feeling. Perhaps the memories of that old painter stirred within her the feelings of love gone away. Perhaps it was the sight of a strong, young dragon filled with the uncertainty of his own destiny. Perhaps it was just those sorrowful blue eyes, but she kissed him as she had never kissed a man before. She had seduced a fair number of them, but none had been graced with her lips until now. Perhaps it was just…who he was.

She pulled back and the look of surprise and confusion rested upon his visage. She touched her lips in front of him. "A welcoming first kiss into adulthood, right?" She asked. She watched with mirth when words failed him. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times. She turned around and headed for the open window.

"If you don't wish me to run away, then just destroy everything that would make me run away. I have a feeling that 'impossible' is just another word for men like you. Until next time…," she said before she jumped out of the window. The blonde did not know what he was expecting when he got up. He looked outside. His summon was nowhere to be found. The only sound was of the crickets and the wind upon the trees.

He didn't remember the journey back to his bed. He only remembered the soft embrace of sleep which claimed him only seconds later. While a smile at this confusing development did not adorn his face, the trials which seemed to plague him felt very small, if only for a little while.

-x-

"You saw what?" A robed figure asked. On the floor, prepared for any sacred judgement bowed the acolyte who had come into the Ionian camp the previous sun-morn. He looked up and atop a long staircase, pillars of flame combined with traces of magic from the paraeru flower on each sides, stood a council of five. These men and women made up the inner circle of the Navori Brotherhood. The dream to bring the divided lands of Ionia under one rule.

"No trespass, Grand Masters! My eyes had not been clearer than a fish in the crystal lakes from what I had seen. White flame, even whiter than those beside us, and magical pressure even grander than the Enlightened One. It was so bountiful, so grand that life sprung her love up from the ground just in the steps that he walked! A boy, no older than the age of a young student, his hair yellow as the sun, his eyes as cold as the moon, and marks upon his face which made him to resemble some type of beast! He stood before the Elder of Navori in confidence. Twenty of some of her best men writhing upon the ground. Every hit they dealt him, was dealt back until he was the only one left standing. He stared into her eyes and…defied her with his will. He then walked away, as if all he had done were a mere travesty! Child's play even! I dare speak boldly that this might be the one to subjugate Ionia into one rule. We must initiate him now before the sickening waters of peace flood his mind!" Qan said. He had just returned from meeting with the Will of Blades. For the benefit of all of Ionia, this knowledge could not afford to be suppressed.

The council turned to each other. "It sounds to be a far-reaching tale. No child has ever existed to perform such acts. Perhaps he is attempting to cover his failure of bringing the Will of Blades to our cause. We have come to her time and again, yet she remains restrained her resolve to not be the change this land needs," the tallest one, a gruff voice upon him, spoke.

The female next to him spoke after him. "Now, now. This might be too important to dismiss. One does not make such claims as bold as he has without some measure of confidence. The world is always full of mysteries and ready to be explored. Admittedly, I would have liked to this for myself, but what's the harm in allowing for a couple…resources to be dedicated to the knowledge of this story?" she asked.

One of the males opposite of her leaned back. "I agree. Even if most of this story is a non-circumstance I am still interested in his combat capabilities. Passive though they are, defeating twenty Ionians is not an accomplishment most can boast. Only three Ionians have been able to perform such an act. The Blind Monk, Spirit Walker, and the last of the Wuju village, were able to perform such feats as well. In fact, The Bladesman was capable of three times that amount. I suppose there is no harm in testing this story. I second the notion for advancement. Besides, we have word that the Noxian controlled nations in Ionia are moving in odd directions. We must be ready. This boy could prove useful, and if he is who our acolyte says he is then we might not need the Will of Blades, we will have one better," he remarked.

This got silence from the others for a moment. "Very well, I shall agree. Though I find this to be a mere travesty for a report, we must be unanimous and for a young boy to stand in defiance to the Captain of the Ionia army is no small feat. That alone fills me with interest. If, for the peace of Ionia, we must spend a couple of resources then I am in agreement to test the boy. I do believe that makes us unanimous," the second woman said, a more elderly tone to her voice.

The tallest one snorted, but kept his opinion to himself. "Very well, we shall see the validity of these claims. If he is what our acolyte claims to be then we shall make the proper moves to turn him over to us. If our acolyte is false, then he shall be branded and struck by the bark of the Badqura Tree a hundred times. Council adjourned," The head of the council said, his voice even and low. They agreed and moved their separate ways. The acolyte was escorted out of the house they resided in. The construction of plans was to begin again.

-x-

Naruto sat in front of Master Asa. His eyes closed. The breeze of the wind upon him. "Yes, breathe lad. No land is stronger in its abundance of magic than Ionia. It lives within everything that takes in the sun and the wind. Quiet the thoughts of your mind and feel its life find balance with your own. There is no singular understanding of magic, it is as natural as light and it shines just as bright. What do you feel right now?" The elderly figure asked.

At the side, under a pair of widely branched out trees, Ko'ka and Yozora watched in silent fascination. The astrologist took as many notes as she could. It was quite interesting. The breathing techniques and attention to the inner self reminded her of the nature of chakra. If people were capable of focusing themselves on the fundamentals of chakra with the power that magic possessed, as she had begun to witness, she wondered about the potential of magic being influenced by the planetary bodies in the upper realm from the earth. She hoped this investigation proved fruitful.

From the corner of her eye, she could see their recent house-tree provider working diligently as well. Beside him were over a dozen scrolls. Kami, Yozora wished she could learn the Ionian language, it would be such a benefit to learn…from…ah, right. "Ahem, Ko'ka-san, would you mind teaching me Ionian vocabulary? It's very stimulating to see what you're reading with such passion, yet disastrous to not learn myself," Yozora said.

The descendant of Gan turned his head up. "Ah, it would be wonderful to teach you, Yozora. Though, I am a tad confused. I had assumed you understood Ionian language from your speech. You speak very it very well for a first time visitor to these lands," he said. Yozora offered a subdued laugh. It had brought back to her remembrance that she, Naruto, Isaribi, and Mei, to an extent, were only being translated by the summoning seal on the blonde's hand. Ko'ka might be hearing Yozora speak in the Ionian dialect, but…the astrologist could completely hear the tone of Konoha dialect from Ko'ka. She wanted that remedied, just on the off-chance Naruto was ever separated from them. She didn't come far in her shinobi career by making mindless mistakes.

"Ah, understandable. We have spoken with people of Ionian descent before. Unfortunately they integrated into our dialect instead of retaining their own. I have always been fascinated by the Ionian language," she said. She watched the man quickly nod.

"Of course, the pursuit of knowledge to better one's own understanding is never a hindrance. It would do me and heart-light a great service to teach you more of Ionian culture! We shall conduct a small session once we have concluded our business here!" he claimed. Yozora quickly agreed and they turned back to their friend and his work.

Naruto released a breath. "I feel…warm, I thi…ouch!" The jonin gave a low growl when Asa gently tapped him on the head with a wooden cane. Oh, he didn't need the cane. He could walk just as fine on his own two legs. However, there was a certain fondness for entertainment in lightly hitting a student with a cane, especially a wooden one.

"Do not think, my boy. Feel! You were close, but then you thought. Magic is not about thinking, but about feeling. You claimed that you felt warm. There are different kinds of warm. Describe what you feel. Concentrate. Remember, do not fight the nature before you. Embrace what you desire, but do not let this overwhelm you. Temper any aggression you hold. Now, tell us what you have felt," He said.

Naruto closed his eyes. He felt…the grass, the trees, and he could feel the lake just a few feet from them. He could feel the trees, and he exhaled. "I feel…the grass. I feel…the lake, and I feel the Ionian animals in the forest just a couple of yards away. I…remember this feeling from somewhere. I can't feel where though," He replied. Asa continued to circle him for a time.

"Do not struggle against the feeling. It shall come to you naturally as does magic. What you are dealing with others have dealt with. People may react to magic differently, but it is the same energy which runs around us. What do you feel when you hear the term of this energy which surrounds you?" He asked. He did not inform the blonde that he could feel the warmth around them as well. He did not inform the blonde of the mystical sight of wonderfully, and beautifully crafted, ancient runes shine from his skin. Yozora's hands were a blur as she beheld the spectacle in front of her.

The sound of footsteps distracted them both for a moment. They noticed Saeran nearly threatening to drop some of the drinks she wanted to deliver to ease the burning sun from everyone. With her stood Isaribi, Shava, and Riven unable to speak the words that their minds wished to comprehend their bodies feeling.

"I feel…happy. There is a place where I belong. A place where I have always belonged. I hear and feel the songs of people dancing around me. The same feeling I felt when I rescued Mei is here. I feel the wind on my face…," His eyes still closed, everyone bore witness to the wings which expanded from his backside. Such a vibrant yellow color of light than what they had been previously. Tiny orbs of flickering magic escaped from the stiffening organic fibers that were his appendages for flight. They flapped in the Ionian air, but…he was not aware of this.

The blonde steadied his breath. "People are here to greet me. Magic, there is magic here. It…tells me to come home. Where that home is I can't feel it, but…I wish to go there. I wish to take everyone there with me. People wave to me, the sun is bright in the day. In the night, the moon shines on that place. I don't second guess what I am there. It's…a true home," He continued.

To their surprise, everyone could see a tear fall down Naruto's cheek. It touched the grass and flowers who had not opened their petals to the world before now gracefully bloomed in a brilliance of light which was followed by others. Asa took a calming breath. Such a gentle force, yet…so much magical pressure. He had never felt such a genuine flow of magic through the lands which had been his home since olden days. "Yes, my boy. Magic is for the use of all. For some, it is home, and for others it is a force to be controlled, but...why try to control what offers itself willingly? Slowly, keep in mind this place, and move your hands. Focus upon what you feel. What…do you feel?" Asa asked.

Everyone marveled at the sight before them. However, the magic quickly began to grow heavy. Naruto moved his hands. Strands of energy wrapped around his hands. Yet, he was still not aware of this. As his wings spread their length over the area before his onlookers, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki exhaled. His breath easy. "I hear a song. Music from a flute I thi…feel."

Everyone watch the energy twist and turn, but this was not a forceful twist. It was just a mystical turn. Each strand of magic wove itself through him. The pressure suddenly grew stronger. The ground cracked beneath them. Asa took a slight step back. Sweat dripped from Naruto's body. "The…music is suddenly gone. I feel fire. People…are screaming. I smell smoke. Children crying. I smell…blood. Blood on the ground. No…stop…children…are being slaughtered!" Naruto said.

The serene feeling around everyone was effectively destroyed when they felt the wind shift violently. The clouds darkened in the sky. This darkness only allowed for more focus upon the blonde's body when the light of pure magic surrounded him. Asa took a shaky step back when the ground in front of him exploded. "Leave them alone! Leave them ALONE! It's raining blood from the sky. Forces invade with armor and blades on the ground, but…in the air fire falls down. Please! Please stop! **I SAID ENOUGH!"** Naruto roared. A cylinder of magic erupted out of his body and around his form like water from the geysers nearly the Pha'far lands.

"Naruto! What's wrong?!" Yozora asked before everyone felt a blast of wind hit their faces. The ground under him erupted. Under the darkness of coming clouds, his skin shined like fine jewels. His now scaled-skin gleamed before the bright lights of magic which coursed within him. Riven quickly moved and grabbed Asa, pulling him away from the danger that came without cause and without warning. Shava covered Isaribi as their legs buckled from the magical pressure.

In the fierce wind, Asa barely managed to open his eyes in the face of its strong current. He watched silently as a light, yet golden piece of bone manifested itself on the top of Naruto's already blonde hair. The horn from the forefront of his head was quickly surrounded by fragments of smaller horns. His wings expanded their length. **"I feel them cry. I feel the chains of magic on their necks. They scream and cry. In the dirt, mud, sand they work. No food, no water, no rest. A young girl screams when a whip cracks her back. Her back bleeds. Her…her wings were gone from where they should have been. They push. They sweat. People laugh and pour hot water over them. Everything worked for, destroyed in front of them! Magic…taken from them. Slaughtered…like pigs! I will make you pay! DEMACIA! NOXUS!"** Naruto roared into the air.

His voice reverberated through the clouds and skies. Everyone was stunned with fear…or awe, none was capable of telling the difference, when white fire blasted out of his mouth and into the fields. Yet, these fields did not burn like with regular fire. It did not destroy. Instead, it gave back. Every tree, plant, and flower soaked in his magic as if it was the cleanest drips of water to fill their barks and stems. Leaves changed color from red to a dark violet. The grass shined and glowed with rejuvenated power.

The young, blonde jonin's eyes shined with desire, power, and understanding. Yet, he could not control the energy flaring from his body. He screamed as he grabbed his head. His wings arched up at the heavens. Flames danced around his body. The screams, cries, the torture, and the death of hope as he watched the death of his father's family…his family under the hands of those they once called brethren and under the shoe of two great nations. "Is there not anything we can do to aid him? He's suffering," Saeran said. As frightened as she was, she just couldn't stand seeing a child suffer the way he was in front of her.

"Suffering though he is, it is tough to attempt to approach him. Come on you old goat, any ideas as to the solution of his recovery?" Shava asked her husband. She had been around this earth for a long time, and she was not ready to meet the spirits above just yet.

"I fear the journey to his recovery might not happen. Magic, and thus its principles, have been based upon the desires of the individual to wield them. I cannot fathom it being the same with such a divine lineage. The echoes of magic resonate with his body stronger than I in my age have born witness to. I fear we are in dire need of assistance," Asa replied.

However, no one was ready to watch a sea of auburn hair pass them. "Mei? MEI! Stop! It's too dangerous!" Isaribi called, but the woman was not concerned by the declaration. Of course it was dangerous. She might have been vulnerable, but she wasn't lacking for a brain. Yet, his screams tore at her soul. Her master and friend had been there for her. How could she be less?

The wind was harsh, and the pressure was even harsher. Yet, her weak legs did not buckle. She tried to keep walking to him. The beat of his wings blew fierce blows into her face, but she pushed past them. Her clothing flapped in the violent current. Her steps were quickly buffeted by the pressure he was creating. The ground that his hands and knees rested on were quickly brought under his heel. The magic dug into the earth and pushed all traces of life away from his body. Mei watched as his wings began to expand. Runes of an ancient language burned onto his skin. They ingrained themselves through his scaly flesh.

Though there was tremendous effort, Mei made it to where she could hear him. **"Save them! Stop them! We offered you everything! Now, you force us to construct your man-made structures. Everything we gave you! Everything you promised! Now, we work as cattle, and live just as long. Deliver…us! Make the pain stop! No…magic. Cruel torture. The strike of a harsh whip. You dare take from us! Everything you touch is ash built. You will not…"** He did not finish. She then noticed the light of his wings begin to change. Strands of black began to take form.

Mei touched the wall of magic energy which separated her from her friend. She fell back when she felt a slow burn upon her hand. She glanced back at him. Though her body weak, and her fear high, she cared not for these physical and emotional things. She touched the wall once more and its burn increased on her. Yet, she did not waver. She pushed it as hard as she could. It challenged her efforts and increased its radius knocking her off her feet and across the ground. She coughed and glanced back up.

Yozora and Isaribi were mute to Mei's resolve. This was the most life the woman had showcased in a very long period of time. The latter bit her lips in frustration. As embarrassing as this was to admit, he was still her friend as well. She unwrapped her bandages showing her green scales. Those of Ionian descent did not have the time to hide their surprise. She clapped her hands together. **"Suiton: Taih** **ō** **dan (Water Release: Large Projectile),"** She called as a blast of water fired from her mouth and into the barrier of magic.

Yozora watched the young woman in wonder. She then glared back at the area and dropped her notepad. She clapped her hands together as well. "Mei, we'll try and weaken the barrier! We don't know how well chakra will work here, but it's all we have! Stop him!" Yozora said as she sped through handsigns that held no meaning to any Ionian watching them currently.

" **Raiton: Bakurai (Lightning Release: Depth Charge),"** A charge of blue and white particles of energized light fired from Yozora's arm. It quickly wrapped its body around the water Isaribi had been emitting. Everyone watched it collide with the wall of magic. Mei quickly stood up and at another side of the wall where the magic could not be concentrated. She plunged inside without effort. She stood before her trembling master. The magic burned at her skin and…she could now see the images that tormented him. The destruction of civilizations and the torture, slavery, and harsh conditions of those of the royal dragon lineage. Wings torn off and sold, flames once met to bring life now used to kindle the furnaces for bladed armor and weapons. Shackles restricting all magic and life from returning to the bodies it had grown to love. The wails of those people as they were separated from family never to be seen again. That…was his father's people. That was…his people.

Even as she witnessed these things, Mei heard a light tone. All noise of the terrors were drowned out for this song. She knelt in front of him and she pulled him to her bosom. Her throat stung, but…she hummed this tone and the whistle followed after. She could feel the pressure instantly lessen. The black markings on his wings pulled themselves back. **"Hopes. Dreams. As long as one of us lives, there will always be one to correct the wrongs done to this planet and those oppressed. Take him. We will offer you as much time as needed. He is the last pure Light Dragon,"** Naruto said in a dark, growled tone.

The burning on Mei's body stopped. The wall of magic slowed and the clouds stopped raining. The horns on the blonde's scalp faded away and he fell into her lap. Everyone quickly made their way over to him. Exhaustion had filled him and sleep had claimed him with its hold. Mei gently stroked his hair. She took him out of the small crater he had made.

"Look, there's something written there," Isairibi said. Ko'ka, Saeran, and the others looked over to the hole. It was not written in the language that Mei, Yozora, and Isaribi knew. Now, it looked more Ionian in text from what the astrologist could tell Once they looked inside, fear was not enough of a word to describe what they were thinking when they looked back. The only ones not frightened were the visitors from Konoha. "Erm…did I say something wrong? What does it say?" Isaribi asked.

Riven moved her mouth. A shiver upon her lips. "The…World Runes," she said as if Noxus itself had descended upon the land. Yozora, Isaribi, and Mei looked at each other. They turned back to their friend who rested on his servant's lap. He slept peacefully.

It could not be said so for anyone else.

* * *

 _ **KG: Okay before we even finish this, I will get this out of the way right now. One, I did not randomly take the World Runes from the Ryze Cinematic (OMFG GUYS THAT CINEMATIC WAS AWESOME! RIOT MAKE A MOVIE PLZ!) those were always planned to be there. Two, blah blah blah 'Ahri kiss Naruto! Too young! I'm afk!' Moving on. Third, I still do have some trouble gauging how strong Ionians as a people are. As Riot claimed this is League of 'Legends.' So these people have to extraordinary. I don't know if ordinary Ionians are strong enough to take on regular shinobi. For now, I'm placing Ionians just above Genin, and around Chunin. Should be fine enough.**_

 _ **Wifey: OMG LEAGUE MMO!**_

 _ **KG: OMFG RIGHT?! MARC, YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN TROLLING, BUT YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS BEATING IN MY HEART! MAKE ME AN MMO!**_

 _ **Wifey: Great now that we got that out of the way.**_

 _ **KG:...Why did you close the door?**_

 _ **Wifey: Well, Husband-ly duty time!**_

 _ **KG:...HALP! (GIMME CREAM SODA!)**_ __


End file.
